My little monster: the nightmare quest
by sekhoya990
Summary: Hace un tiempo las manes 6 combatieron contra la maléfica nigtmare moon , usando los elementos de harmonia y las lecciones en la batalla lograron vencerla devolviendo la paz a su tierra.Ahorra el espirito nigthmare que poseyó a la princesa Luna ha vuelto y planea vengaze, ahora las manes 6 deben uniserse a un grupo particular de heroes para traer nuevamente la paz a su tierra
1. Chapter 1

**hola como estan les traigo esta nueva historia la cual espero sinceramente que le den una oportunidad , por favor lean este como el siguiente capitulo porque son el mismo sin mas que decir que lo disfruten**

* * *

 **My little monster: the nightmare quest**

 _ **Pequeña tonta,¿creiste que podias vencerme?,ahorra nunca más veras a tu princesa o el sol – dijo Nightmare moon tras destruir los elementos de la armonía – ¡Y ahorra la noche será eterna! – manifestó ella tras lo cual se burlo de la pobre Twiligth Sparkle quien había perdido toda esperanza.**_

 _ **Entonces se escucharon las 5 voces y pisadas de las ponys que le habían ayudado en su travesía para hallar los elemento quienes la habían estado buscando desde su desaparición en el castillo de las 2 hermanas , al escuchar las voces de dichas ponys los ojos de la joven unicornio se iluminaron.**_

 _ **¿Crees que así nada mas puedes destruir a los elementos de la armonía? - Twiligth interrogo a la malvada alicornio – pues te equivocas - continuo ella – porque los espíritus de los elementos de la armonía están justo aquí – concluyo una vez que las 5 estuvieron a su lado .**_

 _ **De un momento a otro los pedazos de los elementos se alzaron y fueron a reunirse con tanto twiligth como el resto de las chicas.**_

 _ **Applejack quien me dio confianza cuando estaba dudando , representando el espíritu de la …..honestidad - Twiligth conto sobre su experiencia con la pony terrestre – Fluthershy, quien domo a la manticora con la compasión, representa el espíritu de la ….bondad – introdujo ella dando paso a la tímida pegaso quien al igual que su amiga fue rodeado por uno de los elemento – pinkie pie , quien espanto el miedo sonriendo ante el peligro, representa el espíritu de la …Risa – dando unos cuantos saltitos la divertida pony risa fue rodeado por uno de los elementos – rarity, quien consoló a la gran serpiente con un gran regalo ,representa el espíritu de la ….generosidad – dijo ella tras lo cual la bella y elegante unicornio fue rodeada por otro de los elementos- Raimbow Dash, quien rechazo los deseos de su corazón para ayudar a sus amigas, representa el espíritu de la ….lealtad – termino diciendo la unicornio introduciendo a la pegaso .**_

 _ **Pero no tienen el sexto elemento , la llama no sirvió – Nightmare moon argumento estando levemente asustada por lo dicho por la unicornio.**_

 _ **Si sirvió , es una llama distinta – Twiligth contra argumento volteándose hacia las 5 ponys –La sentí en la alegría que sentí en el momento en que las vi y escuche , y cuando las quería….la llama que se encendió en mi – dijo viendo a cada de las chicas quienes estaban conmovidas por sus palabras- al darme cuenta que todas ustdes son…. Miss amigas –concluyo ella acto seguido apareció el ultimo elemento .**_

 _ **Unas vez juntos los elemento se transformaron en collares para las amigas de Twiligth y el suyo en una corona cada uno con la forma de su cutie mark. Entonces combinado sus poderes pudieron dar fin a la siniestra villana salvando su reino y a su monarca la princesa Celestia , una vez que todo se soluciono las 6 amigas celebraron pues juntas habían logrado disipar esa oscuridad . Lamentablemente ese no fue el fin para el espíritu Nightmare quien tras ser separado de la princesa luna fue tártaros la prisión donde se encerraban a los criminales más peligros de equestria vigilados por Cerberos el temible perro .**_

 _ **Dulce perrito a trabajado mucho es hora que "Descanses" - dijo nightmare spirit entrando por los oídos de las tres cabezas causando que la bestia callera rendía al piso.**_

 _ **Una vez que el guardián cayo nightmare spirit rompió una caja de cristal para recuperar una antigua llave con forma de cráneo. Paralelamente en otra dimensión se encontraba un joven alto , delgado, de unos 11 años vestido con una chaqueta cuero de color negra , jeans azules y botas quien iba con rumbo a su escondite donde se reunía con sus amigos .**_

 _ **Entonces cual fue la sentencia Demián – pregunto uno de sus amigos quien compartía su edad , su altura, era algo robusto y vestia una camisa violeta con el dibujo de una luna pecho usando un pantalón rasgados y zapatos amarillos**_

 _ **Como velorio en el día mas caliente del verano , tu que crees Zeeb –Damián irritado contesto causando que el pobre Zeeb se pusiera triste .**_

 _ **Oye bájale dos rayitas a tu actitud , no eres el único que la esta pasando mal con esto – contaba un chico delgado de 10 años , estatura media , quien usaba una chaqueta de mezclilla , pantalones verdes y zapatos**_ _**purpuras llegando con ambos muchachos .**_

 _ **Tu lo has dicho aidan jamás vi a mi padre tan enojado pensé que le había volar un tornillo – dijo el chico atlético de 9 años usando, un poco más alto que aidan, usando una camisa verde sobre la cual iba una chaqueta de futbol roja , pantalones cortos color cobre zapatos grandes con punta de metal.**_

 _ **Si mis padres me gritaron tan feo que puedo hacer Frank – llegando de sorpresa dejando a todos con el corazón en la mano pregunto un chico de 8 años de altura baja , el cual usaba una camisa blanca debajo de un suéter sin manga de color naranja , ademas llevaba unos pantalones de cotele gris zapatos café con puntas blancas.**_

 _ **En primer lugar Gaspar podrías dejar de darnos estos sustos por favor – Frank le pedia a su amigo al tiempo que le consolaba pues el regaño que había recibido de sus padres había sido muy grande.**_

 _ **Lo único peor que los sustos de Gaspar son …-Pensaba Demián cuando de pronto hubo una explosión de humo – Son las entradas de Austin –se quejo mientras el sus amigos tosían el humo.**_

 _ **Camaradas traigo malas noticias mis padres quieren mandarme a un internado – Contaba un chico alto de once años delgado, cabello rubio , vestido con una chaqueta azul cobalto la cual destacaba por los dibujos de una estrella y luna sobre la cual usaba un medalla con un cristal , pantalones negros y zapatos deportivos.**_

 _ **Cuanto lo siento Austin nuestra intención al pedirte que unieras a nuestro grupo era para que fuéramos amigos , no para meterte en problemas – Zeeb manifestaba sintiéndose triste por la radical decisión que había tomado los padres de esté.**_

 _ **No te disculpes Zeeb los verdaderos culpables son nuestros padres quienes no nos comprenden – Aidan comentaba asiendo que sus 5 asintieran para señalizar que concordaba con el.**_

 _ **Desearía que hubiera un lugar pudiéramos permanecer junto , sin que nadie nos diga lo que podemos o no hace – Gaspar comentaba deseando desde el fondo de su corazón hallar un lugar donde él y sus amigos pudieran ser libres de escoger su propio camino.**_

 _ **De pronto un vórtice se abrió en cielo de su ciudad trayendo una niebla oscuro que cubrió todo , el grupo no sabía que hacer , asique se tomaron de las manos y cerraron los ojos creyendo que así evitarían lo que fuera esa bruma. En ese momento los 6 muchachos comenzaron a brillar con diferentes colores contrarrestando la oscuridad para luego alzarse en los cielo , usando el vórtice para huir.**_


	2. quest 1

**Quest 01: El castillo**

Tiempo ha pasado desde que Twiligth lidero a sus 5 amigas contra la perversa nightmare moon , durante el transcurso de las estaciones las Manes 6 habían enfrentado diferentes enemigos y aprendiendo lecciones acerca de la magia de la amistad . En una de ellas twiligth se convirtió en princesa e incluso visito dos veces un mundo ajeno al suyo y Tras una feroz batalla con el malévolo Tirek uniendo sus fuerzas las manes 6 logro superar al villano en el proceso la unicornio morada gano un castillo y el título de princesa de amistad. Las 6 amigas pensaron que el peligro había pasado pues no se imaginaban que pronto comenzaría una nueva batalla.

Entonces spike que queda por hacer en nuestra lista de pendientes – Twiligth cuestionaba a su joven asistente dragón sin perder la concentración en el pergamino que estaba leyendo.

Pues solo falta firmar un pergamino para nuestra reunió de….- intento decir el joven dragón antes de eructar un pergamino con el sello de la princesa Celestia – lo siento – continuo el – y yo que creí que luego de convertirte en princesa la princesa Celestia buscaría otra manera de contactarnos – se quejaba tras tomar un vaso de agua .

Lo se , pero ella prometió que no mandaría otro pergamino a menos que fuera muy importante – Twiligth argumentaba mientras ordenaba sus cosas para luego leer el pergamino enviado por su antigua mentora.

Paralelamente Sweet Apple acres la familia Apple se encontraba realizando sus múltiples actividades las cuales incluían alimentar a los animales , cultivar y cosechar tanto manzanas como vegetales , ademas de preparar lo que iban a vender en el mercado .

¡Uy! Esta va ser la mejor cosecha no crees Big Mac – decía Applejack mientras pateaba uno de los árboles para obtener las manzanas las cuales estaban bien maduras y rojas.

Sip – respondía el semental carmesí mientras cargaba en su lomo una canasta llena hasta el tope de manzanas.

De pronto se escucho los gritos de la miembro más joven de la familia Apple quien trai consigo una carta.

Hermana no lo creerás nos escribieron los primos pineapples de **puerto caballo** – Applebloom emocionada le entregaba la carta a su hermana quien antes de leerla fue a buscar a la abuela Smith .

Mientras tanto en una casa en lo alto de los cielos, se encontraba la voladora numero 1 de equestria Raimbow Dash quien tras un día de mover y despejar nubes ,tras una larga jornada de trabajo finalmente podría relajarse leyendo un nuevo libro de Daring Doo.

Almohada super cómoda, cidra de manzana, libro de la Asombrosa Daring Doo listo – Rainbow Dash acomodándose se disponía a leer su libro pero de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los golpes provenientes de la puerta principal de su casa.

Era el pony cartero quien traia un paquete mas una carta para ella . Las tres pony entonces precedieron a leer lo que decían sus respectivas cartas. Al día siguiente twiligth junto spike, Raimbow Dash, Applejack y su hermana se dirigían a la estación de tren.

¡¿Hola?! - Dijeron todos al encontrarse al mismo tiempo y en el mismo lugar preguntándose en el fondo los que trai a este lugar por lo que todos comenzaron a platicar.

Pues ayer twiligth recibió una carta de la princesa Celestia quien le pedia ayuda con un par de estudiantes de la escuela de magia de canterlot – Spike comenzó a contar a las muchachas para luego dar paso a la princesa.

No solo los envía a mejorar sus habilidades mágicas sino también sociales pues salvo entre ellos , no tienen más amigos – Twiligth contaba a sus amigas llamando la atención de todas pues resultaba ser una historia triste.

Tranquila un tiempo contigo y se volverán unos expertos en el tema – Raimbow Dash rompiendo con la triste escena que se desarrollaba alrededor del grupo – en otras noticias – continuo el – como parte de mi entrenamiento para formar parte de los asombrosos y fabulosos wonderbolt, voy a dar cobijo a un joven pegaso en situación de calle – Contaba la pegaso estando emocionadas por enseñarle a ese pegaso sus amigas en cambio estaban preocupadas.

Raimbow crees que es buena idea – Twiligth cuestionaba cortésmente a su amiga siendo la única que se atrevió a hablar.

Porque lo dicen – Raimbow Dash confundida manifestaba su intriga ante la pregunta de la princesa.

Es que caramelo tu pues, te cuesta prestar atención y pues …-Applejack eligiendo correctamente sus palabras para evitar herir sus sentimientos .

Es que eres algo floja – dijo Applebloom sin ningún miedo ganando una mirada severa de tanto su hermana como la princesa – perdón – la potranca se disculpo para luego ocultarse tras spike.

No soy floja y les aseguro que puedo cuidar perfectamente a ese potrillo - Raimbow Dash un tanto ofendida por las observaciones de sus amigas se comprometió hacer un buen trabajo.

Pues estamos a punto de averiguarlo ya que ahí viene el tren – dijo Spike apuntando a lo lejos el tren que se aproximaba a ponyville, una Vez que el tren llego a la estación Twiligth cayó en cuenta de algo muy importante.

Applejack casi se me olvidaba preguntar porque Tu y Applebloom vinieron a la estación – Pregunto la recién nombrada princesa de la amistad pero antes que la pony vaquera pudiera responder se escucho un escándalo proveniente de los vagones.

En el interior de dicho vago había un potrillo de la raza terrestre de cuero amarillo, melena y cola verde esmeralda con dos pecas en ambos lados de cara persiguiendo a un panda rojo quien a su vez perseguía a dos asustados hurones.

¡Thor! por favor ya para ellos solo estaban jugando - el potrillo llamaba al panda rojo quien seguía al asecho de ambas criaturas.

Si bestia le hace algo a Fito o a Moí te juro que lo diseco – Furico decía un potrillo de la raza unicornio de piel negra y tanto melena como cola azul celeste.

Tranquilo Night lo importante ahora es resolver este lio – dijo otro unicornio de piel café , Melena y cola naranja , quien al parecer era tanto amigo del unicornio como dueño de uno de los hurones

La persecución de los potrillos causaba caos por todo el tren y asustaba a muchos de los pasajeros de pronto fueron levitados por los aires

Oigan quien de los dos se les ocurrió esta idea – cuestionaba el potrillo terrestre flotando en medio de la habitación junto a los unicornios y sus respectivas mascotas.

No fuimos nosotros genio pero ganas no nos faltaron cierto Magic – Night respondió al tiempo que amenazaba al potrillo terrestre.

Cierto, ademas nosotros no poseemos tanto poder o talento para ejecuta esta clase de hechizos – Magic concordando con su amigo al tiempo que confesaba su pobre poder mágico – así que – continuo el – la pregunta es ¿Quién hace esto? – termino diciendo el preguntándose quien era culpable de esto.

Lo hice yo – Twiligth proclamo apareciendo junto sus amigas , spike y applebloom – ahora ¿Quién de los tres va explicarme lo que pasa? – interrogaba la princesa de la amistad hasta que fue interrumpido por el conductor del tren.

Disculpe princesa pero me preguntaba si podría ayudarnos con los daños y también ….- Dijo el pony conductor para luego llamar a dos empleados del tren quienes traían a un potrillo de tierra y el otro era un potrillo de pegaso – estos dos se encontraban peleando desde antes que ocurriera esta calamidad - termino diciendo el conductor contando lo que había pasado.

Dejando al grupo de potrillos bajo el cuidado de sus amigas la alicornio utilizo un hechizo para poner todo en orden, tras bajar el equipaje de todos comenzaron todos fueron a la castillo de Twiligth para poder hablar de lo ocurrido en el tren de manera más calmada pero antes que nada los 5 procedieron a presentarse.

Bueno ya conocieron a mi hermano pineapples cake , yo me llamo pineapples juice y este pequeño alocado es nuestra mascota Thor – se presentaba potrillo quien era casi idéntico a su hermano solo color amarillo de su cuerpo era mas oscuro , el color de su melena y cola verde trébol pero vas distintivo es que a diferencia de su hermano el tenía tres peca en vez dos.

Pues yo soy Night Star y el es mi mejor amigo Magic Wish – tomando la palabra el pequeño potrillo de melena azul celeste saludaba a todos .

No te olvides presentar a nuestras mascotas el es Fito y Moi – Magic Wish introduciendo a sus mascotas las presentaba a Twiligth y sus amigos.

Y tu caramelo cómo te llamas – Applejack preguntaba al joven pegaso quien aun se encontraba sobándose las heridas propiciadas por pineapples juice

¡Qué te importa! – respondía groseramente el pegaso de piel negra y tanto melena como cola negra con blanco los mas destacable era su peinado con forma de cresta la cual tenia forma de rayo.

¡Oye! No sé quién te crees pero no te permito que le hables a mi hermana así – dijo Applebloom enojada saliendo a defender a su hermana el pegaso en cambio le quito su moño y lo tiro por la ventana.

Ok esto es colmo puedo aceptar que seas grosero conmigo pero nadie le hace eso a mi hermana y se queda tan tranquilo – Applejack estando a punto de darle una lección al pegaso quien ya se había puesto en posición de ataque la pony vaquera fue jalada por su cola por Raimbow Dash

Tranquilízate yo me hare cargo de el – Raimbow Dash manifestó para luego acercarse al joven pegaso .

Entonces que vas hacer me gritaras o me golpearas – estando a la defensiva el pequeño pegaso discutía con la pony arcoíris esta en cambio respondió dándole un gran abrazo sorprendiendo a sus amigos .

En un principio el pegaso se resistió ante la muestra de cariño de Raimbow Dash , tras un par de minutos finalmente cedió y se tranquilizo.

Entonces te llamas Meteor Wing verdad podrías por favor ir a buscar el moño de applebloom y luego contarnos lo sucedido en el tren – Raimbow Dash calmada le solicito al chico quien asintió levemente para luego ir buscar dicho moño - ¿Qué? – pregunto ella al ver como la veían todos los presentes en especial sus amigos .

Nada es que nos impresiónate la forma tan amable y madura con la que manejaste a ese chico – Spike explico a su amiga pegaso para luego dar paso a twiligth .

Como supiste que eso funcionaria - Twiligth aun deslumbrada por la forma madura con la que manejo a Meteor.

No lo sabia pero después tantas aventuras contigo y nuestras amigas he aprendido un par de trucos – Raimbow Dash respondió a la alicornio – ademas – continuo ella- quiero demostrarles a todos que puedo ser responsable – termino diciendo ella dejando prácticamente mudos a todos.

En un rato Meteor Wing volvió con el moño de Applebloom , tras entregárselo y disculparse con la potrilla decidió presentarse con todos .

Hola mi nombre es Meteor Wings y la razón por la que luche con Pineapples juices es porque él dijo que melena era extraña – explico el pegaso haciendo que todas las miradas se voltearan a dicho pony.

Bueno si le dije que su melena era extraña pero era un comentario no era necesario que reaccionara así, ya que por el Thor salió de su jaula y comenzó a perseguir a los hurones - Pineapples juices justificaba su actuar al tiempo que explicaba lo sucedido en vagón del tren.

Aunque el problema con los hurones comenzaron porque ese par estaba jugando con Thor y como a él le encanta jugar , cuando se soltó fue por eso que los perseguía - Pineapples cake agrego a la conversación para que así todos conocieran completamente como habían ocurrido los eventos .

Creo que omitiste la parte cuando tu bestia intento devorarlos – Night Star argumentaba pues aun estaba enojado por el mal rato que le habían hecho pasar a él y a su mascota.

Oye ya oíste que se llama Thor , ademas no es nuestra culpa que no sepan cuidar a esos roedores pulgosos – Pineapples juice salía en defensa de su mascota y la de su hermano comenzando así una nueva riña

Las cosas comenzaron a ponerse densas por lo que Twiligth uso magia para silenciar y separar a todos.

Escuchen los conflictos no se resuelven así entienden- Decía la alicornio usando su voz real por primera vez – ahorra – continuo ella – si alguien dice algo que no te agrada puedes ignorarlo o conversar con el otro pony para hacerle ver su error pero nunca deben solucionar los problemas ni a golpes o insultando me entiende – termino diciendo lo más calmada que pudo haciendo que el grupo de potrillos se disculpara entre si.

Tras resolver el conflicto y llegando la noche , los mellizo Pineapples se fueron llevados por applebloom y Applejack a la granja junto a todas sus pertenencias , mientras Meteor Wing acompaño con su alforja a Raimbow Dash a su casa en cielo . Finalmente los nuevos pupilos de Twiligth fueron guiados por spike hacia sus cuartos los cuales habían sido preparados con anterioridad por la joven princesa.

¡wow! esta increíble – Magic Wish contemplando aquel cuarto el cual estaba decorado y amueblado con todo lo que le gusta a potrillos de su edad como poster de sus superhéroes favoritos , bandas de música entre otras maravillas

Y mira la super jaula que armaron para Fito y Moi - Night Star comentaba poniendo a tanto su mascota como la de su compañero en una jaula tan maravillosa como el cuarto en el que estaban .

Fue buena idea pedirle ayuda a rarity para preparar este cuarto – Spike susurraba a la alicornio quien se acerco para responderle.

No te quites crédito sino hubiera sido por ti , mi hermano y big Mac ella no hubiera tenido idea como decorar este lugar para niños potrillos – Twiligth comentaba por lo bajo provocando que ambos rieran por lo bajo – muchachos una vez que se acomoden les gustaría conocer el pueblo- dijo ella cosa con la cual ambos estuvieron deacuerdo para luego irse del cuarto.

Siempre que nos topemos con esos gemelos pesadilla y el pegaso cascarrabias, yo diría que este lugar nos vas encantar – dijo Night Star tras sersoriarse que tanto la princesa como su ayudante no lo oían para su desgracias ella se hallaba oculta y escucho todo lo que decía dándose cuenta que tenía mucho trabajo por delante.

Mientras tanto en lo alto del cielo en la casa de la voladora experta de ponyville y Meteor Wing acomodaba sus pertenencias el cuarto ofrecido por la pegaso color cielo quien al igual que sus amigos pidió la ayuda de rarity quien gracias a su experiencia tras armar el cuarto para los pupilos de twiligth logro armar un buen cuarto para el potrillo .

Bueno ¿Que te parece tu cuarto ? – raimbow Dash cuestionaba al muchacho quien seguía acomodando las pocas cosas que trai.

Está bien supongo pero …-Meteor Wings respondió haciendo una ligera pausa – no crees – continuo el – que son demasiados poster de los wonderbolt – termino diciendo el manifestando su incomodidad al estar rodeado por dichos afiches.

Pero si son el grupo de voladores mas increíble que han surcado los cielos de equestria todo el mundo los admira – Raimbow Dash emocionada le contaba al pequeño lo motivos por los cuales colgó los carteles, mientras que al mismo tiempo expresaba su admiración por dicho grupo al cual anhelaba unirse.

Siendo honesto contigo yo no los encuentro tan geniales – Meteor Wing confesaba bajando de su nube radicalmente a la pegaso quien se preguntaba el porque se había apuntado al proyecto del grupo de ponis que no admira.

Mientras ambos pegasos se conocían abajo en ponyville , mas en especifico en Sweet Apple acres se hallaban los mellizo pineapples ya acomodados en el cuarto preparado por sus familiares , la cual contaba litera con colchas con la imagen de piñas . Mientras Pineapples cake alimenta a Thor en la litera de abajo , Pineapples Juice leía su colección de comic la cual había traído de casa , entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando a sus familiares quienes traían dos platos con trozos de pie de manzana y algo de leche para los pequeños.

Supusimos que luego del día que habían tenido tendrían algo de hambre , cierto big Mac – Dijo Applejack entregando ambos platos a los pequeño mientras que su hermano mayor ponía la leche en la cómoda.

Sip – Big Mac respondía amistosamente mientras que le acariciaba levemente la cabeza cada uno de los hermanos.

Gracias pero no tienen que fingir sabemos que vienen a preguntarnos como están las cosas en casa – Pineapples cake viendo a través de la intenciones de sus primos y abuela.

¡Nop! – big Mac respondía haciéndose el inocente al igual que su hermana y abuela esperando engañar a los potrillos.

Prima Applejack vinieron solo animarnos o vinieron a interrogarnos sobre "eso " – Pineapples Juice dejaba de lado tanto el pie como su mascota Thor para mirar fijamente a la pony vaquera quien al verse acorralada asintió.

Veo caramelo que son chicos bastante inteligentes pues si vinimos a preguntarles por "eso" pero también vinimos a saber cómo estaban ustedes – Applejack reconociendo la astucia de sus primos la pony vaquera revelo las intenciones que llevo al trió al cuarto de los chicos.

Pero si no quieren hablar de ello los entendemos, pero quiero que sepan que cuando estén listo para hablar aquí estaremos para escucharlo – la abuela Smith con su postura protectora y amorosa ofrecía consuelo a ambos potrillos.

¡Gracias Abu! – dijeron ambos al unisonó para luego terminar de comer el pie , tras beber sus respectivas leches ambos durmieron .

Dado que faltaban algunas semanas para que comenzaran el nuevo curso escolar en la escuela de ponyville los gemelos , Meteor Wing , Magic Wish , Night Star pasaban el rato recorriendo pueblo yendo a las maquinas de árcade , a la bolera y conociendo a los habitantes del pueblo entre ellos las amigas de sus tutoras o familiares . Los gemelos tuvieron una conexión casi inmediata con fluthershy gracias a su pequeño Thor pues la fascinación por los animales que tenia pegaso hizo que los dos potrillos la visitaran constantemente para oír anécdotas de algún animal, algo parecido con la pareja mágica proveniente de Canterlot ya que tras conocer a la divertida y alegre pinkie pie los potrillos no solo aprendieron nuevas bromas sino que ademas desarrollaron el gusto de preparar cupcakes entre otras delicias . Finalmente tras ayudar a rarity en un problema que tuvo con dos ponis Meteor Wing se hizo amigo cercano de la modista estrella de ponyville muy al disgusto de cierto dragón , la unicornio le tanto cariño que la inspiro a diseñar una línea de ropa para potrillos como el.

Pues debo decirlo chicas Meteor es un excelente ayudante y modelo – rarity bebiendo su te en sugar cup corner alaba al joven pegaso pero su comentario desanimo a una de sus amigas – hay querida ocurre algo malo – preguntaba ella al ver a raimbow dash triste.

No es nada , solo que es que el entrenamiento no va bien y no logro conectarme con ese chico como lo haces tu - Raimbow Dash manifestaba su sentir a sus amigas de las cuales fue Applejack la primera en hablar.

Te entiendo caramelo miss primos no se abren conmigo como lo hacen con el resto de los ponys – Applejack confesaba a sus amigas ya que la pareja de hermanos se mostraba esquivos con su propia familia pero no tenían ningún problema con otros ponys.

Pues mi experiencia ha sido diferente Magic Wish , Night Star son unos potrillos muy amables y llenos de curiosidad – Fluthershy uniéndose a la conversación les contaba su experiencia con ambos unicornios – aunque – continuo ella – tienen sus diferencias con algunos ponys – señalaba ella apuntando con la mirada a la mesa de fondo.

En dicha mesa pineapples cake y Magic Wish hacían competencia de fuerza , mientras pineapples juice competía con Night Star para ver quien sorbía mas refresco , el único ajeno a dicha competencia era Meteor Wish quien no despegaba sus ojos del comic que leía.

Como me gustaría que eso 5 pudieran ser amigos como nosotras – Raimbow dash decía por lo bajo observando la manera como esos potrillos convivían de pronto de la nada apareció cierta pony rosa dejando a todas con el corazón en la mano.

Se me ocurre que podíamos organizar una salida con juegos y dulces también esta la opción de esperar que algún villano como discord o nightmare moon los una – pinkie pie sugería causando que todas rieran por lo bajo tras recobrar el aliento y analizar lo último que dijo su amiga.

De pronto llego spike quien venía a recodarles a las 5 ponis que tenían una reunión importante con su amiga twiligth , llamando al grupo de potrillos emprendieron su camino hacia el castillo de la princesa de la amistad , mientras sus tutores y parientes tenían su reunión3 de los 5 potrillos recorrieron por separado el inmenso de castillo que tenía tantas puertas que si uno no tenia cuidado podría perderse.

Solo admítelo nos perdimos – decía Pineapples cake a su hermano quien lo ignoro para luego seguir caminando.

Claro que no solo doblar por esta esquina y volveremos donde la prima Applejack- Pineapples Juices tranquilizaba a su hermano pero al entrando al próximo cuarto donde se encontraron con cierta pareja de unicornios.

Oigan acaso no les han enseñado a tocar antes de entrar – Magic Wish les reclamaba a ambos chicos quienes aun así entraron al cuarto.

Este sitio es impresionantes Pj mira estas camas que elegancia – Pineapples cake contemplando el elegante cuarto que los unicornios compartían fijándose especialmente en la cama de cristal .

Olvida la cama PC mira los juguetes y no puede ser tienen el primer número de la legión de super ponis – Pineapples Juice probando algunos de los juguetes para luego sacar el comic que para el era legendario.

Ambos quieren ¡parar! – Night Star harto que los mellizos desordenaran las cosas obsequiadas por la princesa uso un hechizo para detenerlos.

Ok les daremos una lección rápida de modales lección 1: ver no es tocar , lección 2 : se pide permiso si quieren ocupar algo – Magic Wish puntualizaba algunos de los hábitos que todo pony de su edad que todos deben tener .

Si ya termino la lección profesor venga descubrí algo interesante – Meteor Wing con un ligero tono de burla contaba al cuarteto de potros .

Mientras que desde las sombras una misteriosa entidad vigilaba de cercar al incauto grupo de jóvenes, quienes guiados por el pegaso llegaron ante una puerta con la imagen de una bestia con una perrilla con forma de cráneo .

Entonces quien se anima a entrar primero – Pineapples Cake intrigado por dicha puerta proponía entrar a dicho cuarto.

Disculpa pero tengo la política de no abrir puertas con la imagen de monstruo en ellas – Magic Wish negándose a la proposición de parte del pony terrestre aprovecho de burlarse de este.

o vamos esa puerta pide a gritos que la abramos – Pineapples Juice compartiendo el sentido de aventura de su hermano intento abrir pero no lo logro.

Creo que necesitamos una llave –Night Star intentando abrir la puerta comento al grupo intentando abrir la puerta con su magia.

Hablas de algo como esto – Meteor Wing tras revisar una grieta del techo descubrió una particular llave que por un lado tenia la forma de un monstruos.

Pues vamos allá siento que algo emocionante esta por empezar - Pineapples Juice emocionando abriendo la puerta liberando una corriente de aire para luego entrar.

Estoy contigo hasta el final Pj – dijo Pineapples Cake siguiendo a su hermano los dos unicornios se hallaban dudosos de seguir adelante.

Vamos no sean cobardes solo es un cuarto mas de este castillo – Meteor Wing con un ligero tono de reto siguió a los potrillos terrestres.

Nosotros somos mas valiente que tu y ese par - Night Star aceptando lo que para el era un reto entrando corriendo tras ellos, su compañero lo siguió tras tomar la llave con su magia.

Justo antes que la puerta se cerrara la entidad que estuvo vigilando a los potrillos entro con ellos , antes que la misteriosa puerta desapareciera , al otro lado de la puerta el grupo de jóvenes ponis entraron a lo que parecía a un recibidor del castillo de la princesa Twiligth solo que este parecía adornado para la noche de Nightmare, ya que habían gárgolas en los muros , armaduras cuya forma era anatómicamente diferente a la que usaría un pony ya que estaban parados en dos cascos traceros sosteniendo afiladas armas con algo que no parecían cascos, todo era iluminado por antorchas.

Acogedor no lo creen – Meteor Wing comentaba por lo bajo para esconder el temor que le causaba ese lugar.

Pues vamos no llegamos tan lejos para detenernos solo porque alguien se adelanto a la noche de Nightmare – Pineapples Cake valiente avanzo en aquel misterioso y espectral lugar – veamos que hay tras la puerta numero uno – abriendo la primera puerta el grupo entro a lo que parecía una cocina donde había un gran horno, alacenas y un refrigerador los cuales lucían igual que el recibidor.

Genial con el hambre que tenia – Con el estomago rugiéndole Magic Wish entro a la cocina– veamos que comen los ponys de este lugar - yendo directo al refrigerador el unicornio utilizo para abrirlo pero al ver su contenido cerró la puerta de golpe.

Magic que ocurrió – Night Star cuestiono al ver la cara casi blanca de su amigo quien respondió apuntando hacia el refrigerador.

Rápidamente el grupo a excepción de Magic Wish fueron a ver el contenido de dicha nevera pero lo que vieron los dejo igual de asustado que su compañero , ya que en su interior habían frascos con etiquetas que decían lengua de cocodrilo , ojos de tritón, otros contenían bichos como cucarachas y gusanos .

Díganme que no soy el único con deseo de vomitar – Pineapples Juice con el estomago revuelto cerrando junto a los demás el refrigerador.

Pero que pony comería esas asquerosidades – Dijo Pineapples Cake igual de asqueado que su hermano pero antes pudiera contestar se escucharon pasos provenientes del exterior, rápidamente el grupo se escondió.

Entrando a la habitación llego un lobo antromofico de pelaje gris , orejas prominentes , ojos amarrillos con iris rojo y dos afilados colmillos vestido con una camisa violeta con el dibujo de una luna pecho usando un pantalón rasgados y zapatos amarillos.

Veamos donde habrá dejado aidan las screaming gelatin roja – Se preguntaba Zeeb moviendo los frascos y demás alimentos que habían en la nevera.

Es un hombre lobo de verdad – entrando en pánico Magic Wish comentaba a sus compañero siendo uno de los mellizos pineapples quien lo hizo callar.

Guardemos silencio y esperemos que se vaya– Meteor Wing tomando el liderazgo indico a todos quienes dejaron hasta de respirar.

Al fin ,cada vez que aidan saca uno de sus bebidas flameante somos el resto que debemos ordenar – Zeeb algo fastidiado sacaba sus gelatinas tras ordenar el refrigerador para luego buscar una cuchara .

Estando a punto de retirarse de la habitación con su postre Zeeb se paro en seco al escuchar estornudar alguien , asique su sentidos de lobo para buscar el origen del ruido tras no ver mas que una cuantas ratas decidió continuar su camino.

Como se te ocurre estornudar en un momento como este – Meteor Wing regañaba a Pineapples Juice quien respondió.

Es un tic que me ocurre cuando estoy muy asustado – el potrillo terrestre explicaba para intentar disculparse con el grupo.

No se ustedes pero fueron suficientes aventuras que dicen si volvemos al castillo de Twiligth – Night Star proponía cosa con la cual todos estuvieron deacuerdo pues el susto había sido muy grande.

Pero al salir de la cocina encontraron otro problema no recordaban el camino para llegar a la puerta por donde entraron aquel lugar, asique tuvieron que entrar a otro cuarto cruzando los cascos que la próxima habitación no hubiera nada aterrador , desgraciadamente el próximo cuarto no era la salida sino un especie de laboratorio con varios tubos y químicos raros en medio de la habitación había una mesa de metal sobre la cual dormía alguien o algo cubierto por una sabana .

Puerta equivocada que les parece si probamos otra – Pineapples Juice bromeando por lo bajo queriendo salir del cuarto para evitar despertar lo que sea que dormía ahí .

Pero justo en ese momento la puerta del cuarto comenzó abrirse por lo que nuevamente el grupo tuvo que esconderse para evitar ser descubiertos. En esta ocasión apareció un diablillo rojo con dos pequeños cuernos en la frente , ojos azules con iris negro, nariz perfilada , labios finos, rostro redondo quien usaba una chaqueta de mezclilla , pantalones verdes de los cuales salía una cola larga cuya punta tenia forma de triangulo y zapatos purpuras

¡Hey! frankie has visto ya reparaste mi consola quiero jugar una partida – Decía el diablillo sacando la sabana – ya veo duermes para ahorrar energía no te preocupes yo te recargo – termino diciendo conectando unos cables a quien dormía sobre la mesa de metal.

Luego el diablillo presiono una palanca haciendo que el techo se abriera revelando una torre de metal , la cual absorbió la energía de un rayo para luego cargar a un ser de piel azul , cabeza cuadrada , cabello negro , ojos blancos con iris verde, nariz pequeña , labios finos usando una camisa verde sobre la cual iba una chaqueta de futbol roja , pantalones cortos color cobre zapatos grandes con punta de metal. Al levantarse para horror del grupo pudieron ver que su cabeza estaba unida a su cuerpo por dos tornillos por lo cuales había pasado la electricidad.

Ai..dan ¿Qué quieres? – Frankie aun adormilado cuestionaba al joven diablo quien volvió a plantarle su duda – si , si tu consola ya esta lista pero por favor trata de que no se te vuela a caer en el baño – dijo ya despierto a su satánico camarada entregándole dicha consola de juegos.

No fue culpa mía fue Gaspar quien me metió un susto de muerte – Aidan se defendía para luego comenzar a jugar – algo mas Demián, te está buscando parece que su ataúd se atorro de nuevo - contaba el diablillo sin quitar los ojos de su juego saliendo del cuarto siendo seguido por Frankie con su caja de herramientas.

Primero un hombre lobo , ahorra un diablo y lo que parece ser un cadáver reanimado que los espantos no acaban o que - Pineapples Cake alarmado comentaba pues no sabia cuanto mas podría aguantar .

Habla mas bajo o harás que nos descubran – Meteor Wing advertía saliendo de su escondite para reunirse con los demás.

Case se me olvidaba de mi lla…..ve ¡haa! – volviendo a la habitación Frankie recogió su herramienta pero al percatarse de la presencia del grupo de potrillo tanto el como ellos comenzaron a gritar .

Saliendo corriendo los Potrillos tropezándose en el camino con Aidan y Zeeb quienes tras recuperarse comenzaron a perseguirlos para intentar despintarlos el grupo se dividió en parejas a excepción de Meteor Wing quien decidió seguir solo. Los gemelos piña se metieron en otro cuarto en este había un caldero burbujeante sobre una estufa de piedra , estantes lleno de libros y una cama debajo de la cual ambos se escondieron.

Con estas hiervas mi pócima por fin estará lista - Feliz de un muchacho de piel blanca , cabello rubio , ojos blancos con iris azules, nariz pequeña , labios fino y cabeza ovalada vestido con una chaqueta azul cobalto la cual destacaba por los dibujos de una estrella y luna sobre la cual usaba un medalla con un cristal , pantalones negros y zapatos deportivos.

Tras Colocar los ingredientes levanto una varita pero antes de poder acabar la puerta de su cuarto fue abierta de golpe.

¡Austin! – Gritando Aidan y Zeeb llamaron al muchacho quien producto de la sorpresa tiro otros ingredientes a la mezcla provocando una gran explosión.

Espero payasos que tenga una buena razón para arruinar mi trabajo de un mes – Austin furico interrogo a ambos monstruos mientras usaba un hechizo de limpieza para limpiar todo el cuarto y a el mismo.

Tenemos intrusos en el castillo y acaban de atacar a Frankie te parece una razón suficiente – Zeeb conto el agarrando un par de pociones el mago se unió a la persecución .

Hay que encontrar rápidamente a los demás antes que lo hagan ellos - dijo Pineapples Cake saliendo del cuarto junto a su hermano .

Volando a toda capacidad se encontraba Meteor Wing quien en su carrera diviso una ventana abierta la cual uso para escapar. Al salir contemplo un castillo hecho de ladrillos negros y tejados rojos.

Ok algo es seguro estamos muy lejos de casa – manifestó el joven pegaso de pronto sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

Buenas noches yo soy Gaspar ¿Quieres ser mi amigo ? – cuestionaba un espectro blanco , con ojos blancos con iris color violeta _**,**_ rostro triangular , labios finos , nariz pequeña y triangular el cual usaba una camisa blanca debajo de un suéter sin manga de color naranja , ademas llevaba unos pantalones de cotele gris zapatos café con puntas blancas.

El pegaso se asusto a tanto que perdió el conocimiento cayendo del techo por suerte Gaspar reacciono a tiempo y lo salvo. Mientras tanto la pareja mágica de Canterlot busco refugio en otra habitación.

¡Puff! creo que al fin los perdimos – Night Star aliviado comento a su camarada quien en ese momento se hallaba explorando el cuarto el cual parecía una extraña maquina de engranes y palancas .

Esto es genial como si fuera sacado de un comic – Magic Wish expresando su asombro ante tal maquina busco como hacerla funcionar.

No lo toque quien sabe para que sirva que tal si la usan para torturar ponys como nosotros – Night Star advertía a su camarada quien le hizo caso omiso a la palabras de su mejor amigo.

Me pregunto si – pensó Magic encontrando una hendidura por la cual metió la llave que los había traído aquí activando la maquina la cual estremeció el castillo hasta sus cimientos .

Luego de un par de minutos la maquina se encendió acto seguido apareció una pantalla de la cual apareció unas líneas que formaron un rostro.

Saludos jóvenes mi nombre Profesor Z es un placer conocerlos - La imagen en la pantalla les hablaba a ambos quienes apenas movían sus cascos – oh comprendo están asustados les aseguro que no tienen que temer – al ver el semblante de ambos potrillos intento calmarlos.

Disculpe profesor es que hoy nos han perseguido un monstruos tras otro - Magic Wish explicaba sintiéndose extraño al hablar con aquel tipo.

Ademas nos separamos de nuestros amigos y quien sabe lo que esas bestia les estarán haciendo – Night Star agrego a la conversación del profesor y Magic Wish pues temía por la suerte de aquellos chicos.

Eso lo podemos averiguar ahorra mismo por favor jalarías la palanca verde por mi –el profesor Z solicito a Night Star quien obedeció de inmediato - hay están y parece que necesitan ayuda asique traigámoslos aquí para aclarar este problema – contemplando la situación actual de los compañeros de la pareja , por lo cual indico a Magic que jalara la palanca Violeta.

Tras cumplir la petición del profesor se abrieron pasajes que trajeron tanto a los potrillos como al grupo de monstruos a donde estaba los tres , una vez reunidos ambos grupos se separaron cada uno con los suyos.

Habían visto a caballos tan coloridos que raros – Zeeb comentaba a sus compañeros siendo Pineapples Cake el primero en hablar.

Nosotros te parecemos raros , acaso no te has visto al espejo alfombra con patas – Sintiéndose insultado Pineapples Cake contesto en nombre de el y sus compañeros.

Ok eso es todo a cuál de los 5 frio primero – Aidan prendiéndose como vela amenazo con hacerle daño a los potrillos siendo detenido por su amigo fantasma.

Tranquilo aidan recuerda lo que paso la última vez que perdiste el control - Gaspar le recordaba a su amigo diablo quien apago sus llamas.

Ahorra no pueden decir ¡¿Qué hacen en nuestro castillo?! – Frankie interrogaba al grupo siendo interrumpido por el profesor .

Perdón pequeño pero este es mi castillo – el profesor z le aclara al joven monstruos dejando intrigados y asustados a tanto él como sus compañeros.

Perdone pero quien es usted "señor"- Austin cuestiono al ser de la pantalla pero antes que alguno pudiera contestar se sintió un temblor desde la parte subterránea del castillo.

Moviendo otra palanca pudieron ver que se trataba de un enorme y musculoso vampiro mutante cuyos brazos había sido convertido en taladrado con los cuales se proponía destruir los cimientos del castillo .

Ok eso no se ve todo los días – Meteor Wing comentaba por lo bajo mientras que al mismo tiempo se sujetaba de las paredes.

Hay que hacer algo o esa cosa destruirá todo el lugar – Magic Wish advertía intentado ir donde estaba esa bestia siendo detenido por los monstruos.

Tranquilo caballito y deja que los profesionales se ocupen – Aidan jalando de la cola al unicornio salió a enfrentar a dicho esperpento.

Observando desde el cuarto del profesor los potrillos como los monstruos enfrentaban a dicha bestia cada uno usando alguna habilidad por ejemplo Aidan utilizaba sus llamas para llamar su atención , mientras que Zeeb usaba su increíble agilidad para evitar los ataque perpetrado por el vampiro , usando su super fuerza Frankie le arrojo un gran barril , el cual fue destruido pos los taladros de estés los cuales disparo como misiles los cuales fueron desviados por la telequinesis de Gaspar . Finalmente Austin hizo aparecer cadenas para intentar inmovilizarlo por desgracia no funciono solo hizo que la criatura se enojara para luego abalanzándose sobre el grupo.

Maldición no me importa lo que digan voy a ir ayudarlos – harto de solo ver Pineapples Juice iba ir ayudar.

Espera mis sensores detectan una magia oscura proveniente de ese , posiblemente se trata de una posición demoniaca o espectral – Profesor Z cambiando de monitor enseñaba al grupo haciendo reflexionar .

Lo que quiere decir que alguien controla a la criatura y la obliga actuar así – Night Star intuyo tras oír la explicación hecha por el profesor.

Entonces como podemos ayudarlo porque no creo que aguanten mucho – Meteor Wing apuntaba pues la situación de los monstruillos era muy mala.

Creo que tengo la solución pero para que funcione deben hacer un lado sus diferencias y trabajar con ellos – Profesor Z conto para luego pedirles su cooperación al grupo de potrillos para luego indicarles que abrieran una puerta secreta.

Mientras tanto y tras sufrir un gran paliza por parte de aquel vampiro, cada uno de los chicos monstruos cayo rendido al piso a la espera de su destino fatal.

Lo prefieres de piña o de fresa – Night Star se burlaba mientras que junto a su compañero Magic lazaban pasteles hechos por ambos mientras que los demás iban ayudar a los monstrillos.

Se encuentran bien – Pineapples Cake preguntaba mientras que les echaba un casco para que se pusieran de pie.

Lo único mas lastimado que nuestro cuerpo es nuestro orgullo como monstruo – Zeeb respondía mientras se frotaba su nariz sangrante.

El profesor dijo que esa cosa esta bajo el control de alguien mas y solo expulsando la energía que lo controla podremos vencerlo – Pineapples Juice tomando la palabra conto al grupo de criaturas siendo Aidan el primero en hablar.

Y como pretenden que lo hagamos si ese tipo tiene una fuerza descomunal – el diablillo se quejaba pues según su perspectiva el plan que proponían era imposible.

El profesor dijo que debemos usar estos – Meteor Wing sacando relojes de bolsillos plateados y con una estética futurista – pero – continuo el - para que funcione deben confiar en nosotros – termino diciendo el dejando en silencio a todo quienes consideraron dicha propuesta.

¡Oigan! no quiero presionarlos pero se nos están acabando los pasteles – Magic Wish exponía mientras seguía su lucha contra el adefesio que amenazaba con destruirlos a ambos.

Ok cuenten conmigo – Frankie siendo el primero en hablar – y conmigo – Zeeb secundando a su compañero –vale pero solo para detener esa cosa - Aidan fastidiado también acepto colaborar.

(poner aquí: Clock ticking fast y en la frase monster time poner : Horror Sound Effect - Clock Striking)

Comencemos Time Breaker Wolf ,Devil , Frankestein – Gritaron los tres potrillos absorbiendo a los tres con sus relojes los cuales tomaron la forma de dichos seres – ¡ Monster Time! – apareciendo un gigantesco reloj los cuales decenderieron dando a cada uno una armadura diferente en el momento que el reloj marco las doce

Oye feo tus oponentes seremos nosotros – Dijo la fusion de Meteor Wing y Aidan quien juntos habían formado un guerrero alto con armadura roja, casco con dos largos cuernos frontales y tanto el visor como la boca con una forma diabólica, una cola larga y en llamas , su reloj se hallaba en el cinturón y a través de una líneas que recorrían su cuerpo extendían la energía del reloj.

Hemos tomado un segundo aire y estamos listos para pelear – comento la fusion de Pineapples Juice y Zeeb quien llevaba una armadura azul ,el casco tenia forma de un lobo con una cresta gris , ambos antebrazos eran protegidos por placas azules con la imagen de la luna, desde el codo hasta el hombro estaba cubierto de pelo , su cola era larga y con la forma de un rayo , su reloj se hallaba en el pecho y al igual que su compañero se extendían a través de líneas.

Prepárate porque descargaremos toda nuestra ira sobre ti – amenazo la Fusion de Pineapples Cake y Frankie la contaba con una armadura verde oscura , un casco con dos tornillos de metal con forma monstruosa ,con dos bobinas eléctricas largas en su espalda ,dos enormes guantes de plata , a diferencia de sus compañeros su reloj no se encontraba ni en el cinturón o el pecho sino en su guantes izquierdo de donde emanaba su poder.

Entonces la batalla entre el trió de monstruos y la bestia comenzó usando cada uno sus habilidades mejoraras lograron estar a la par con aquel engendro en la batalla , utilizando nuevamente sus taladros como misiles intento hacerles daño pero utilizando la electricidad PC y frankie logro desviarlo , utilizando tanto sus garras como fuerza mejorada Pj y Zeeb lograron herir gravemente . Finalmente Meteor Wing y aidan remataron con una patada en llamas .

¡Time Chain! – gritaron dos de los miembros inmovilizando a criatura haciendo apareciendo un reloj sobre el.

¡Tridente Infernal ! – invocando un tridente desde su reloj atravesó el reloj sobre el monstruos envuelto en llamas eliminando al espectro en su interior.

Con el espectro vencido el vampiro volvió a su forma original que resultaba ser un pequeño vampiro de piel pálida , un par colmillos , cabello negro, cabeza redonda , nariz pequeña y labios finos desordenado vestido con una chaqueta cuero de color negra , jeans azules y botas rojas. Una vez que las transformaciones se deshicieron y ayudando al amigo de los monstruos todos fueron al cuarto de el profesor Z.

La próxima vez avísenos antes de meternos en relojes ok – Aidan aun adolorido por la batalla manifestaba al grupo de potrillos.

Ni nosotros sabíamos y ademas no digas que no te gusto , nos convertimos en superhéroes – Pineapples Cake expresando su emoción por haberse transformado y luchado como los héroes de sus comics.

Te quedas corto caballito fue super mega asombroso – Zeeb compartiendo la emoción del potrillo terrestre dando piruetas como loco.

Ustedes estuvieron bastante increíbles –Magic Wish felicitaba a todos por su desempeño en la batalla.

Disculpe profesor Z Demián va estar bien – Frankie rompiendo el momento alegre que todos compartían pues le preocupaba el estado de su amigo.

Si tranquilo 1 hora en miss tubos z y estará como nuevo – Profesor Z conto a todos dejándolos mas tranquilo a todos – ahorra – continuo el – creo que es hora que nos conozcamos no creen – termino diciendo el ya que dado el día que habían vivido ya era hora de las presentaciones.

Paralelamente a esto en lado oscuro de la luna observando a través de una esfera mística , el espíritu nightmare observaba de cerca la escena.

Oh vencieron a uno de miss espectros - nightmare spirit iluminando la habitación levemente - pues adivinen – continuo el – tengo miles más esperando listos para atacar – sentencio el mostrando que estaba rodeado por cientos de espectros entre otras criaturas diabólicas.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	3. quest 2

**Quest 02: Mala hierva**

Comenzaba un nuevo día en equestria y en Sweet Apple Acres el grupo de potrillos conformado por Meteor Wing los mellizos pineapples , Magic Wish y Night Star , se encontraban ejerciendo las labores diarias que se realizaban en dicha granja .

Pues con estas cesta ya estamos listos Pj – pineapples Cake trayendo una cesta llena de frutas y verduras a su hermano.

Es maravilloso PC déjalas por aquí para que yo la revise – Decía Pineapples juice quien se encontraba realizando el control de calidad de dichos productos separando los que se venderían de los que se convertirían en composta para la cosecha.

Mientras tanto en una gran extensión de tierra se encontraban Magic y Night a quienes se les encomendó la tarea de arar las tierras de cultivo para ambos resultaba ser un duro desafío aun utilizando sus poderes mágicos.

Okey lo diré esto es imposible y miss pobres cascos no pueden mas – Magic Star manifestaba la agonía que le resultaba realizar dicha labor.

Crees que eso es malo compa llevamos media hora intentan jalar esta cosa y no la hemos movido ni medio centímetro , incluso un caracol ya nos rebaso – Night Star se quejaba entonces escucharon ha alguien llamándolos a ambos.

Hey chicos un consejo usen la Hoja del arado por la tierra húmeda y no la seca para que avancen mas rápido – applebloom aconsejaba ambos quien decidieron hacerle caso descubriendo que tenía razón pues al fin avanzaba a través del campo de cultivo .

Finalmente Meteor Wing se encontraba alimentando y cuidando a los animales que eran propiedad de la familia Apple la tarea resultaban fácil en su mayoría pues cuando les toco recoger los huevos comenzaron los problemas .

Vamos señoras gallina no se enojen solo quería tomar algunos huevos – Meteor Wing contaba a las gallinas pero estas lejos de calmarse lo comenzaron a perseguirlo asique el voló al techo del granero - aquí por lo menos esas infernales gallinas no podrán alcanzarme – aliviado el potrillo se relajo pero un gallo apareció detrás suyo cacareando provocando su caída sobre un montón de paja por suerte los huevos no sufrieron daño alguno.

Finalmente y tras cumplir todos sus deberes los muchachos pudieron relajarse en el cuarto de los mellizos pineapples.

Estoy muerto lo único que no me duelo es mi melena – Night Star se quejaba mientras se desplomaba en la cama de pineapples juice.

Se como te siento es como si twiligth nos hubiera echo practicar el mismo hechizo 200 veces – Magic Wish con el mismo semblante que su compañero se derrumbo sobre la alfombra que adornaba la habitación.

Creen que eso es malo que les parece quedar cubierto de paja después de ser atacado por gallinas perversas y un gallos de la muerte – Meteor Wing tomando la palabra contaba a todos mientras se sacaba un poco de la paja de su alas .

No lloren compañero de prisión hemos traído contrabando de la cocina – pineapples Juice conto trayendo trozos de pie así como jugo de manzana

No se como ustedes pueden estar tan bien después de la mañana que tuvimos – Magic Wish comiendo un trozo de pie comentaba haciendo que los gemelos se miraran .

Pues creo que nosotros estamos mas acostumbrados que ustedes - Respondió Pineapples Juice sentándose para disfrutar su trozo de pie.

Si creen que esto es pesado deberían ver como es nuestra granja – tomando la palabra pineapples cake explicaba como era la vida de ambos en puerto caballo – porque ademas debemos de cuidar de que Thor no se meta en líos , lo que es difícil porque es el rey de los líos – termino diciendo el acariciando la barriga al panda rojo quien empezó a reír al igual que los demás potrillos.

Todavía no puedo creer que nos pusieran hacer labores de granja como castigo – Night Star sintiéndose humillado por el castigo que le habían impuesto twiligth y sus amigos.

Y que esperabas tuvimos que mentirles de donde estuvimos toda la tarde – Meteor argumentaba mientras que al mismo tiempo rememoraba dichos eventos.

 **Flashback** ( **desde aquí contare lo ocurrido después de la batalla de los monstruos y los potrillos)**

 _ **Tras su batalla contra aquel monstruos que resulto ser Demián el amigo vampiro del grupo de monstruos ,ambos grupos decidieron hacer las presentaciones correspondientes.**_

 _ **Mi nombre es Zeeb que los colmillos y las garras no los engañe me encanta jugar – el niño hombre lobo se presentaba actuando juguetonamente para los potrillos.**_

 _ **Olvido mencionar que es glotón de primera asique cuiden sus almuerzo , como ya saben mi nombre es aidan y soy un demonio asique no molesten o los rostizare – tomando la palabra el demonio se presentaba mientras que al mismo tiempo encendía con fuego sus manos .**_

 _ **No te olvides desordenado y engreído , por cierto mi nombre es Austin hechicero residente en entrenamiento - conto el pequeño mago haciendo aparecer unos naipes cuyas imágenes se pusieron a bailar por obra de su magia.**_

 _ **Es increíble pensé que solo los unicornios como Wish y yo podríamos realizar magia – Night Star simpatizando con Austin le explicaba como la magia fusionaba en su mundo.**_

 _ **No olvides de las princesa , aunque tienes razón es bastante increíble que alguien mas pueda hacer magia – Magic Wish agrego a la conversación haciendo que el joven mago se sonrojara por la atención que estaba recibiendo por parte de ambos.**_

 _ **Disculpen ….- apareciendo de pronto apareció un espectro blanco asustando tanto monstruos como ponis – me preguntaba si me podría presentar mi nombre es Gaspar – manifestaba el fantasma.**_

 _ **¡que te sucede! Como se te ocurre aparecer de repente casi me matas por segunda vez en el día – Meteor Wing regañaba al joven fantasma quien fue defendido por el joven Frankestein quien era tanto amigo como guardián del grupo.**_

 _ **Hey bájale tu tono no ves que lo haces sentir mal - dijo el levantando levemente del piso al prepotente pegaso asustando a sus compañeros ponis.**_

 _ **Tranquilo frankie el no está acostumbrados a estos sustos por favor bájalo –solicitaba su compañero vampiro – lo siento , Frankie suele exagerar cuando alguien nos molesta en especial si se trata de Gaspar , por cierto mi nombre Demián - se disculpaba el joven murciélago mientras que al mismo tiempo se presentaba con el grupo de ponis.**_

 _ **¡wow! no puedo creer que este ante un vampiro de verdad , dime te puedes convertir en murciélago – Pineapples juice emocionado se aproximo rápidamente al joven vampiro quien hizo una rápida demostración de sus habilidades tras la consulta del poni frente a él.**_

 _ **Luego que cada uno de los monstruos se presentaron con los ponis estos también aprovecharon de presentarse y una vez que terminaron fue hora que ambos grupos oyeran al propietario del castillo.**_

 _ **Bueno como veo que ya todo se presentaron , llego la hora de responder miss preguntas numero 1 ¿Cómo llegaron a mi castillo? – preguntaba el profesor z a ambos grupos siendo Austin el primero en hablar.**_

 _ **La verdad no lo sabemos señor hace como un año que llegamos a este castillo y lo único que recordamos fue absorbidos por vórtice en cielo de nuestra ciudad helltopolis – contaba el joven mago tocando una vena sensible para el grupo de monstruos.**_

 _ **Nosotros estamos igual lo único que hicimos fue abrir una puerta con una llave y llegamos aquí – al ver el estado anímico de sus aliados monstruos Pineapples cake cambio la conversación.**_

 _ **Ya veo lo que puedo decirles es que mis sensores dicen que están en su reino mas en especifico en las montañas cerca de un pueblo llamado Trotsylvania - dijo profesor z dirigiéndose al grupo de potrillos – lamento decir – continuos el – que no sabría decir cómo fue que llegaron a mi castillo o como este apareció en esta tierra, pero prometo averiguarlo – ahorra viendo al grupo de monstruos.**_

 _ **Oiga no es que no me interese lo que sea que este ocurriendo pero como podremos volver a ponyville – Magic Wish cuestionaba preocupada al profesor quien les mostro un cuarto lleno de relojes.**_

 _ **Vale lo diré este tipo está obsesionado con el tiempo – Gaspar comento por lo bajo entrando junto a los demás a dicho cuarto .**_

 _ **Chicos miren algunos de estos relojes tienen el nombre de diferentes lugares de equestria – Apple juice indico ya que tal como el decía dichos relojes tenían el nombre de ciudades como Manehattan, el imperio de cristal, canterlot entre muchos otros.**_

 _ **Lo único deben hacer es colocar los relojes que les di frente al reloj correcto , decir "sincronizar" y el nombre del lugar – el profesor z explicaba al grupo de potrillos mientras que al mismo tiempo le entregara sus respectivos relojes a la pareja de Canterlot.**_

 _ **Los potrillos estuvieron a punto de irse pero antes que pudieran decir la palabra clave fueron interceptados por los monstruos.**_

 _ **Enserio tienen que volver tan pronto nos presentamos y todo pero gustaría que jugáramos un partido de monsterball – tomando la palabra Demián les ofrecía que jugaran con el un deporte propio de su mundo.**_

 _ **Yo la verdad me gustaría que hablaran un poco mas de su mundo así como la clase de magia que existe aquí – Austin manifestando su curiosidad se acerco a Magic Wish y Night Star pues era los únicos aparte de el que dominaba alguna magia .**_

 _ **No me molestaría jugar con alguien nuevo una partida de mis videojuegos – Decía Aidan invitando a los potrillos a que jugaran con el.**_

 _ **Los chicos lo pensaron por algunos minutos ,dando su aprobación al grupo de chicos monstruos tras lo cual todos comenzaron a divertirse juntos .Mientras que el profesor fue hacer sus investigaciones.**_

 _ **(Aquí termina el flashback)**_

Tras cumplir su castigo los muchachos manejaban su tiempo para ir y venir del castillo sin que sus respectivas tutoras o familiares lo descubrieras lo cual no era difícil, pues ellas pasaban su tiempo trabajando y saliendo en misiones de amistad, ya que pasando por alto lo lúgubre del castillo de Trotsylvania era bastante divertido convivir con ese grupo de monstruos .Cosa que no le gustaba al nightmare Spirit quien se encontraba planificando su próximo movimiento contra ellos.

Que asco la amistad de esos mocosos se fortalece – nightmare con desprecio se expresaba tras desvanecer la imagen de su esfera mística – pues –continuo ella – le pondré fin antes que se vuelvan una verdadera amenaza – termino diciendo invocando una jaula donde yacía una criatura encadenado.

Por favor déjenme ir tengo miedo – suplicaba aquella criatura a lo que nightmare respondió con una sonrisa .

Volviendo a equestria twiligth acompañada por spike se encontraban dándoles sus lecciones mágicas a la pareja de canterlot.

Entonces Magic como lo practicamos convierte estas piedras momentamiente en oro – Twiligth instruía a su pupilo quien comenzó a iluminar su cuerno intentando realizar el hechizo.

Creo que ya casi lo logro – dijo el potrillo al ver como las piedras comenzaban a cambiar de color pero rápidamente como logro el hechizo este se deciso frustrando al pequeño .

Tranquilo compañero nadie lo logra a la primera – Night Star animaba a su compañero para luego ir practicar dicho hechizo lográndolo casi de inmediato para asombro de tanto a su maestra como a su asistente.

Excelente Night con eso ya son 7 hechizos aprendidos – Spike marcando en una tablilla el progreso del unicornio .

Si "excelente" – Magic Wish con leve tono sarcástico se expreso del logro de su compañero – maestra twiligth podríamos terminar la clase por favor – pregunto el a lo que twiligth respondió .

Sucede algo malo Magic – Twiligth preguntaba a su pupilo pero este contesto moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro – ok pero – continuo ella – antes que se vallan me gustaría saber como van las cosas con sus pineapples cake , pineapples juice y Meteor Wing - pregunto ella haciendo que ambos se miraran.

Porque lo pregunta profesora – Night Star tomando la palabra cuestionaba a la princesa siendo spike el próximo en hablar.

Pues antes se llevaban como perros y gatos pero ahora son prácticamente inseparables – spike contaba lo que tanto el como sus amigas habían estado observando.

Pues nosotros vera …..- dijo Magic Wish eligiendo con cuidado sus palabra para mantener su secreto y el de sus compañeros.

Decidimos seguir su ej y el de sus amigas "cierto" – Night Star respondió guiñándole el ojo a su amigo quien asintió .

Pues me parece maravilloso que dejaran atrás el incidente en el tren y decidieran darle una oportunidad a la amistad - manifestó Twiligth para luego dejar ir a ambos una vez que estuvieron lejos spike hablo.

Porque siento que nos están ocultando algo - spike comento por lo bajo a la princesa de la amistad a lo que ella respondió.

Puede que sí pero no los forzare a que me digan si no quieren – Twiligth explico a su asistente para luego irse a cumplir sus obligaciones.

Entretanto en la granja Apple los gemelos pineapples junto a sus primos se encontraban desherbando los campos, durante su trabajo la mas joven de la familia Apple aprovecho de preguntarles algo.

Disculpen chicos pero han considerado mi oferta de unirse a las cuite mark crusader – Applebloom cuestionaba ambos sobre la oferta que les había hecho de unirse a su club.

Pues para ser honesto contigo la verdad no nos interesa unirnos a tu club – Pineapples juice contestando de la manera más educada para no herir los sentimientos de la potranca.

No decimos que no sea increíble lo que haces solo que para Pj y a mi no nos urge encontrar nuestra cutie mark preferimos esperar a ver que pase – Pineapples cake tomando la palabra explicaba sus motivos a su prima.

Ok los entiendo es una lástima porque me hubiera gustado que se unieran – dijo applebloom comprendiendo el sentir de sus primos acerca de obtener su cutie mark siendo que en el fondo se sentía triste.

Necesitas ayuda big Mac – pregunto Pineapples Juice al ver al mas fortachón de sus primos teniendo problema para extraer una de las hiervas.

Nop – respondió Big Mac intentando sacar dicha hierba viendo que aun tenían problemas tanto applebloom como pineapples juice fueron ayudarlo consiguiendo moverla.

Em chicos eso no es una hierba – conto Pineapples cake al ver como desde las profundidades de la tierra surgía un gran y musculoso monstruo cubierto de musgo ,raíces , hojas y lodo .

Dicho monstruo levanto su brazo derecho del cual colgaban applebloom , big Mac y Pineapples Juice quienes producto del susto se soltaron el brazo para luego comenzar a corre . Golpeando la tierra dicho adefesio les bloqueo el camino Big Mac intento embestirlo para poder pasar pero las raíces era más fuertes que el, justo en ese momento la criatura se aproximo al trió de potrillo con claras intenciones de hacerles daño .

No tan rápido hierba mugrosa – dijo Applejack quien laceo el brazo de la criatura para evita que les hiciera daño.

Ju…gue…te –la criatura intento decir para luego clavar su dedo índice en la tierra haciendo surgir una vaina verde brillante que rodeo a la pony vaquera para luego incrustarse en el cuerpo de Applejack.

Applejack te encuentras bien – applebloom fue a socorrer a su hermana a quien le brillaron los ojos acto seguido capturo a la potranca quien al igual que ella fue controlada por dicha raíz.

Soy el único que esta pensando en ….¡oigan! no me dejen atrás – grito Pineapples juice al ver como tanto Big Mac como su hermano salieron corriendo dejándolo atrás

Corran cual ratas inmundas pero antes que se acabe el día ustedes formaran parte de mi ejercito – Nightmare spirit con malicia veia como las raíces de la criatura así como las esclavas de estas invadían ponyville .

Entretanto en jugando en las maquinas de árcade se hallaban Magic Wish y Night Star quienes tenían una competencia amistosa para ver quien tendría el puntaje mas alto en todos los juegos, tras jugar varios juegos fue Magic Wish el vencedor .

Pues me rindo tu eres muy bueno en esto – Night Star admitiendo su derrota pues las habilidades que poseía su compañero eran claramente superiores a la suyas.

Por lo menos en esto soy bueno – comento por lo bajo Magic Wish llamando levemente la atención de su compañero quien desde hace rato había sentido una extraña vibra entre ambos.

De pronto se sintió en temblor acto seguido desde la tierra surgieron raíces que atraparon a muchos ponis en sus casas, a los que quedaban en la calle eran convertido en zombis por medio de unas vainas verde brillante entre los ya controlados estaban los gemelos , su familia , pinkie pie y rarity , ambos potrillos fueron rápidamente fueron a esconderse al castillo de la amistad el cual tras pasar unos minutos fue cubierto por raíces, dirigiéndose a la biblioteca descubriendo a tanto su maestra como su asistente ocupados leyendo.

Maestra twiligth ha ocurrido algo horrible una especie de planta esta convirtiendo a todos en zombis – Night Star contaba ambos pero estos no se movía de sus lugar – princesa , spike nos atacan acaso no les queda claro – Magic Wish fue a confrontar a ambos solo para descubrir que las raíces habían atravesado el piso de la biblioteca controlando ambos .

Encerrándose en su cuarto ambos utilizaron sus relojes para escapar al castillo en Trotsylvania donde fueron recibidos por el profesor y sus amigos monstruos. Ambos entonces comenzaron contar lo que pasaba en su pueblo dejando a todos consternados por la mala noticia.

Por lo que me cuentan para ser que quien ataco el castillo antes , ha cambiado de objetivo dirigiéndose hacia ustedes y sus seres queridos – profesor z tomando el liderazgo de la conversación manifestaba sus inquietudes.

Dada su descripción creo que se a lo que nos enfrentamos – Austin sacando un gran libro lleno de imágenes y letras – lo encontré - continuo el – swampie criatura conectadas a la naturaleza con la capacidad de controlar a otros atreves de sus raíces – leyendo lo que decía su libro el mago conto a tanto a sus amigos como los potrillos.

Recuerdo a ver leído sobre ellos en la escuela pero según lo recuerdo swampie se encontraban entre las criaturas más amables de todos – Demián recordando lo que había estudiado en su mundo de origen.

Lo cual quiere decir que deber algún espectro controlándolo y si lo vencemos salvaremos a todos - Magic Wish concluyo tras la explicación de tanto el vampiro como el mago.

Puede que tengan razón pero es peligroso que vayan ustedes solos contra esa cosa, por lo que me contaron ya convirtió a su pueblo en su territorio – Profesor z preocupado por la seguridad de ambos advertía lo peligroso de su plan .

Puede que tenga la solución – yendo rápidamente a su laboratorio Frankie trajo unas armas con forma de escopeta – estos son una de miss últimos inventos los llamo "adiós pesto" – conto el pequeño monstruos entregándole las escopetas.

Esto no matara a nuestros conocidos verdad – Night Star dudoso sostuvo una de las armas con su magia.

Sino son plantas no pero tengan cuidado porque el gatillo es muy sensible – Frankie instruía a ambos para evitar accidentes.

Estando a punto de irse a la batalla fueron interceptado por Demián y Austin quienes le bloqueaban el paso.

No creerán que los dejaremos irse sin refuerzos verdad - Austin armado con algunas pociones y su varita llegando junto a su amigo vampiro.

De ninguna manera esto será muy peligroso – Magic Wish negando la ayuda intento hacerlos aun lado pero Demián lo sostuvo de su cola.

No es pregunta iremos juntos o separados , ademas tengo cuenta que arreglar con esos espectros – Demián argumentaba al ver lo seria de su declaración ambos decidieron aceptar la ayuda de las criaturas.

Usando sus relojes el grupo partió de vuelta a ponyville apareciendo en la torre de reloj del pueblo, bajando del campanario todos comenzaron la lucha contra las hiervas cada uno usando sus habilidades y armas . La pareja de Canterlot utilizo las armas de frankie las cuales liberaban bombas apestosas que pudrían a las plantas , Austin utilizaba pociones y hechizos para liberar a los habitantes controlados , finalmente Demián utilizaba tanto su fuerza como su capacidad de volverse vampiro para luchar contra sus rivales. Tras liberar a varios ponis finalmente dieron con el swampie quien no estaba nada feliz con lo que ellos habían hecho.

Ustedes deben morir – declaro el Swampie para luego abalanzarse sobre el grupo de amigos quienes hacían lo posible para evadirlo .

Escuchen mientras que Magic y tu distraen a esa cosa yo con… – convocando a sus camaradas Night Star explico su estrategia pero antes de poder concretarla Magic Wish ataco con su arma .

Tras varios disparos el arma de Magic se quedo vacía dejando expuesto al ataque del Swampie por suerte Austin reacciono a tiempo creando un campo de fuerza logro proteger al potrillo, luego reunió a sus compañeros y junto Night Star realizo un hechizo de camuflaje .

Es que estabas pensando animal por poco haces que te maten – Demián regañaba al potrillo pues por su osadía casi ocasiono su propia muerte.

Yo solo no lose tenía que demostrar que podía hacerlo – Magic Wish respondía llamando la atención de su mejor amigo.

A quien quería probar a mi , a nuestros amigos , al pueblo – Night Star comento intentando llegar a la raíz del problema de su amigo .

A mi mismo – respondió el potrillo dejando a todos sin palabras – es que a diferencia tuyo yo no poseo un gran talento mágico , asique tengo que probar que un mediocre como yo puede estar a la altura de tu amistad o la de nuestros amigo monstruos – termino diciendo manifestando al fin como se sentía .

Perdona que te lo diga pero eso es ridículo – Austin tomando la palabra para luego dar paso a Night- –es cierto tal vez no tengas un gran talento con la magia , pero tu destacas por otras cosas como tu talento con los videojuegos , tu habilidad de hacer reír a los que te rodean y tu perseverancia para enfrentar los desafíos – dijo el potrillo poniendo su casco sobre el lomo de sus mejor amigo - cada quien es especial a su manera asique no necesitas justificar tu valía a nadie ok – termino diciendo el joven vampiro fue entonces que el swampie descubrió su escondite .

Pues entonces que dicen si acabamos a este tipo todo juntos – declaro Magic Wish conmovido por las palabras de sus amigos sacando su reloj

(poner aquí: Clock ticking fast y en la frase monster time poner : Horror Sound Effect - Clock Striking)

Time Breaker : wizard ,vampire – dijeron ambos potrillos absorbiendo a tanto Austin como Demián en sus relojes - ¡ Monster Time! – apareciendo un gigantesco reloj los cuales decenderieron dando a cada uno una armadura diferente en el momento que el reloj marco las doce

Tras un gran brillo que encegueció al Swampie aparecieron con dos nuevas armaduras la de Magic y Austin era negra con un casco con una estrella dorada en la frente su reloj se hallaba en el adomen a través de una líneas que recorrían su cuerpo extendía la energía de su reloj .La armadura Demián y Night era de color purpura con un casco con la forma de un murciélago su reloj se encontraba en el hombro derecho a través de una líneas que recorrían su cuerpo extendían la energía del reloj.

Entonces la batalla comenzó Swampie utilizaba su conexión con la tierra para atacar ambos guerreros , usando su magia combinada Magic y Austin creaba portales para desviar los ataque así como para atacar , mientras que Demián y Night utilizaban su habilidad de volverse humo ademas de su super fuerza para luchar contra Swampie pero este se negaba a rendirse absorbiendo los nutrientes de las tierra para fortalecerse.

¡ deadly look ! – tocando el reloj en su hombro crearon la ilusión de un gran y sangriento murciélago asuntando a tal grado al engendro que hizo aparecer un reloj en su cabeza .

No te preocupes te devolveré a la normalidad ¡astral purification! – poniendo su mano en su reloj Austin y Magic convocaron un báculo acto seguido se introdujo dentro del reloj de Swampie destruyendo al espectro que estaba dentro de el.

Liberando al Swampie del control este volvió a su forma original la cual era de un pequeño de 8 años , regordete , nariz perfilada , labios fino , cabeza redonda y cabello hecho de hojas el cual estaba desordenado. Tras la batalla con la ayuda de sus amigos colocaron a cada uno de los habitantes del pueblo de vuelta en sus casas esperando que nadie recordara lo ocurrido , unas vez que terminaron todos los potrillos fueron al castillo con su nuevo amigo a quien pusieron su nuevo amigo a descansar en los tubos z.

No puedo creer un pequeño como este nos convirtieran en sus esclavos – Pineapples Juice observando a dicho ser en el cilindro.

Alguien mas esta preocupado que nos volvieron a atacar – Meteor Wing agrego a la conversación preocupado por el ultimo ataque de los espectros.

Quien este haciendo esto parece que también esta usando monstruos de nuestro mundo para atacar el suyo - Zeeb manifestando su impresión conto a sus compañeros de equipo siendo el profesor el próximo en hablar.

Tengo una teoría de quien podría ser el culpable pero díganme donde están sus amigos sus amigos unicornios – tomando la palabra el profesor z cuestiono al grupo siendo Pineapples Cake el primero en hablar.

Es que están atendiendo un asunto pendiente – dijo el potrillo excusando a su compañero ausentes quienes en ese momento bajo un candelabro hecho de las raíces del antiguo hogar de la princesa le contarron la conversación que habían tenido omitiendo claro la existencia de sus amigos monstruos.

Ya veo asique era eso lo que te pasaba hoy en la práctica hoy – dijo la princesa twiligth tras escuchar lo dicho por su pupilo – puedo saber porque no me lo contaste antes - cuestionaba ella respirando hondo el potrillo respondió.

Es que me faltaba valor para admitirlo en voz alta pero una vez que lo hice me sentí liberado – Magic Wish explico el porque no había hablado antes sobre lo que pasado .

Me alegra escucharlo y quisiera saber si les interesaría escribir lo que ambos han aprendido – twiligth sacando el diario que ella y sus amigas había escrito hace tiempo el cual aun contaba con algunas páginas en blanco.

Enserio va dejarnos escribir algo en su diario de amistad – Night Star sin poder creer el honor que se le había otorgado.

Chicos si me dejo escribir cualquiera puede hacerlo – Spike manifiesto trayendo consigo dos plumas y un tintero.

Mientras esto sucedía desde el lado oscuro de la luna el nightmare spirit observaba la escena , mientras que al mismo tiempo preparaba un antiguo hechizo.

Escriban su alegre crónica porque el desenlace de esta historia será mía – nightmare spirit sacando de su caldero un cráneo rojo – con esto llevare nuestra contienda al siguiente nivel – termino diciendo el riendo por lo bajo asustando a sus prisioneros monstruos.

 _ **Continuara….**_


	4. quest 3

**_lamento la tardanza pero aqui esta el nuevo capitulo de esta historia_**

* * *

 _ **Quest 03: Soy Molesto**_

Era una tarde normal en el castillo de los monstruos donde los jóvenes potrillos pasaban el rato jugando y riendo, lamentablemente Gaspar no la estaba pasando tan bien pues desde la llegada de Swampie los amigos del joven fantasma lo han dejado de lado cosa que en un principio no le molestaba pero con el pasar de los días comenzaron a tener algunos roces.

Hey alguien ha visto mi libro de brujas vs…. – preguntaba el joven monstruo a sus compañeros hasta que vio a cierta criatura leyéndolo quien ademas lo ensucio con sus manos pantanoso.

Lo lamento no pensé que le pertenecía a alguien , es que me llamo la atención y por eso lo tome – Swampie un tanto avergonzado se disculpaba devolviéndole su libro a Gaspar.

No hay problema solo la próxima vez avísame vale _**Bosco**_ – Gaspar tranquilo respondió para no asustar al nuevo integrante del castillo , luego se fue a limpiar dicho libro.

Oye quien necesita un aburrido libro cuando podemos jugar una partida de videojuegos – Aidan viendo por casualidad dicha escena invito a Bosco a jugar con el .

Okey gracias aidan – aceptando la invitación Bosco se fue con el joven diablillo dejando a atrás aun triste Gaspar quien busco consuelo con los demás moradores del palacio.

Ahorra coloca con cuidado rotador híper cuántico en el sistema principal – el profesor Z instruía a Frankie quien en ese momento realizaba un proyecto en con el dueño del castillo.

Bien frankie tu puedes a la 1 , a la la….-Dijo el chico Frankestein utilizando una bata científica así como unas pinzas para cumplir la petición del dueño del castillo.

Disculpa frankie me preguntaba si podríamos – apareciendo de la nada Gaspar y colocando algo sobre una mesa cercana asusto de muerte a tal punto a tanto el profesor como frankie que el joven monstruo estuvo a punto de tirar la pieza en la que ambos habían estado trabajando.

Uff , eso estuvo cerca no lo creen chicos – el profesor manifestaba aliviado al ver que todo estaba bien pero en ese momento y tras colocar la pieza en su sitio Frankie fue con una mirada seria a conversar con el pequeño fantasma.

Cuantas veces te hemos dicho que toques antes de entrar no ves que trabajábamos en algo importante y tu casi lo **arruinas todo** \- Frankie regañaba a su espectral colega quien reuniendo valor respondió.

Lo lamento, no era mi intención yo solo me preguntaba si ….olvidalo y de nuevo lo siento – Dijo Gaspar atravesando la puerta el pequeño fantasma abandono el lugar donde su 1 " amigo" y el profesor trabajaban.

Gaspar triste busco a su amigo Zeeb quien en ese momento se estaba comiendo un gran sándwich hecho con patas de sapo y crema de ciempiés para evitar repetir lo de antes toco la puerta de la cocina.

¿Quién es ? – pregunto Zeeb tras probar un bocado de su sándwich – soy yo Gaspar puedo pasar a charlar – respondió el fantasma abriendo la puerta el hombre dejo entrar a su espectral amigo.

Crees que soy molesto - tomando la palabra Gaspar interrogo a su perruno amigo quien termino de comer para responder.

A que viene esa pregunta – dijo Zeeb preocupado por el extraño semblante del joven fantasma, entonces le conto los problemas que había tenido la ultima semana con Bosco y los demás monstruos – ya veo por el lado frankie sabemos que se le ajustan los tornillo cuando esta en algún proyectos , por Bosco y los demás solo te puedo aconsejar que te des tiempo para adaptarte – aconsejo el para luego ir practicar con Demián scare-ball, antes de irse este invito a Gaspar pero este se negó con el pretexto que tenía otra cosa que hacer .

Si les daré tiempo… - Gaspar comento por lo bajo yendo al cuarto de los relojes - por mientras – continuo el - iré a buscar a alguien con quien jugar y creo que este el sitio correcto – termino diciendo el usando el reloj con el nombre de Sugarville.

Observando desde su base en la luna se halla Nightmare spirit realizando sus últimos toque a su próximo plan .

Con eso debe ser suficiente – terminando su hechizo para luego dirigirse a su esfera mística – ahorra – continuo el – que me perdí o interesante asique hay conflicto ente los monstruos esto resulta ideal para mis planes- termino diciendo el nightmare Spirit.

Unos días más tarde raimbow dash estaba impartiendo sus lecciones de vuelo quien de a poco iba mejorando sus habilidades .

Excelente tiempo ahorra sígueme ya que aprenderás a dar giros en el aire – Raimbow Dash conto a su pupilo para luego hacer dicha técnica siendo seguida por Meteor.

Creo que lo voy a lograr solo un poco mas … - Dijo Meteor Wing esforzándose al máximo para conseguir su objetivo .

Tras cumplir su meta el joven pegaso fue a descansar siendo alcanzado por su maestra quien ademas traía una pequeña medalla con un listón azul la cual ato a su ala derecha.

Y eso que es – Meteor Wing cuestionaba a la pegaso con melena arcoíris a lo que ella respondió con un tono amable.

Pues esta medalla conmemoramos tu paso al siguiente nivel como novato de vuelo ¡felicidades! – Raimbow dash haciendo una pequeña Raimplocion sónica felicito a su alumno.

Pues gracias es bueno saber que tanto entrenamiento sirve para algo – Manifestó Meteor haciéndose el rudo pero en el fondo estaba orgulloso de su logro – Em maestra raimbow que le ocurre a su cutie mark - pregunto el joven pegaso al ver titilar la marca de su profesora.

Sabiendo la respuesta ambos pegaso fueron al castillo de la amistad donde encontraron a Applejack junto a Twiligth , spike , los mellizos y la pareja mágica de Canterlot. Una vez que ambas pony estuvieron bajo el candelabro hecho con las raíces del antiguo hogar de la princesa una versión holográfica de sus cutie mark apareció rodear uno de los pueblos de Equestria.

Pues no pudieron escoger a mejor pareja que mi prima y su amiga – Pineapples Cake declaro tras ver el holográfico mapa alabando a tanto su prima como a la pegaso color cielo.

Tú lo has dicho compañero entonces Twiligth ¿A dónde tenemos que ir? – Applejack corcodando con lo dicho por su joven y enérgico primo de puerto caballo.

A un pequeño pueblo llamado _ **Sugarville**_ – La princesa conto a ambas ponis – eso quiere decir que podremos quedarnos un rato con Magic Wish y Night Star – preguntaba Pineapples Juice recibiendo la aprobación por parte de la pony vaquera.

Twiligth por mientras que yo y Applejack vamos a cumplir esta misión Meteor Wing se puede quedar en el castillo contigo – Raimbow Dash solcito a la joven alicornio preocupada de no dejar solo al joven potro.

Tras dejar arreglados sus asuntos familiares ambas ponis partieron a cumplir su misión, Mientras cierto grupo de potrillos se reunieron en la habitación de la pareja mágica de Canterlot.

Bien puerta asegurada y centinela escogido cierto "Night Star" – Puntualizo Meteor Wing causando dicha a todo los potrillos .

Si y no se preocupen yo cubriré nuestras espalda – respondió Night Star dando un saludo al estilo de la guardia real de Canterlot.

Muy bien pues vamos haya – manifestó Pineapples Juice quien junto a sus amigos saco su reloj desapareciendo en un flash.

Hola a todos a quien le apetece …. Jugar –Pineapples Cake anunciando la llegada del grupo al castillo quedando sorprendió al ver todas las armaduras desmontando y a sus amigos monstruos corriendo por los pasillo.

Ok soy el único que piensa que ocurre algo malo- Meteor Wing cuestionaba a su amigos tras ver el comportamiento de sus amigos Monstruos.

De pronto cierto murciélago choco contra el pegaso convirtiéndose nuevamente en su forma normal.

Lo siento Meteor pero tenemos una emergencia no encontramos a Gaspar –Demián se disculpaba con el joven Pegaso mientras que al mismo tiempo lo ponía al tanto de la situación en el castillo.

Pues que esperamos vamos a buscarlo ahorra mismo – Magic Wish propuso con firmeza para luego ir ayudar a sus amigos.

Tras revisar cada centímetro del castillo y sus alrededores tanto el grupo de monstruos como de ponis se reunieron en el cuarto del profesor Z.

Pues lo diré Gaspar no está aquí - Austin cansado expreso su descontento al no poder encontrar a su compañero espectral.

Pues debemos seguir buscando aunque tengamos que moler el castillo bloque a bloque - Frankie desesperado por encontrar a Gaspar al punto de destrozar una pared cercana.

Wow tranquilo no hay que desesperarse – Pineapples Cake tranquilizaba al estérico monstruo Frankestein - ahorra – continuo el – dinos que ocurrió entre tú y el – pregunto el pony terrestre intuyendo que algo malo había sucedido.

Ya veo seguramente debió sentir que no era querido y por eso se fue - Dedujo Magic Wish tras oír tanto a Frankie como a los demás Monstruos.

Y todo es culpa mía - Dijo Bosco sintiéndose culpable por la desaparición de el joven Fantasma derramando alguna lagrimas hechas de lodo

Chicos vengan conmigo al cuarto de relojes –Profesor z convoco al grupo de muchachos a dicho cuarto – parece ser que nuestro enemigo ha vuelto hacer de las suyas apoderándose de uno de los pueblos de este reino- conto el profesor apuntando a uno de los muchos relojes que habían ahí pues este se había tornado oscuro con forma de cráneo.

Pc,Pj ya vieron el reloj fue el demonizado- Meteor Wing advertía a ambos potrillos pues usando su aguda vista pudo ver que el pueblo en problemas era Sugarville.

La prima Applejack y Rainbow Dash pueden estar metidas en un lio – Pineapples juice preocupado por la seguridad de ambas ponis siendo consolado por su hermano.

Pues entonces vamos quien sabe las clases de horrores que estén atravesando en este momento – Magic tomando el liderazgo de la conversación saco su reloj para ir a Sugarville.

Lo lamento, pero no puedo dejar que usen el reloj en su estado actual pues no sabría que efecto tendría sobre ustedes – Advertía el profesor pues temía las consecuencias que sería mezclar su inventos con lo que sea que infecto su reloj.

Y no se olviden que aun tenemos que encontrar Gaspar – Aidan les recordaba el problema que tenían en casa.

Lo sabemos, asique primero nos encargaremos de Sugarville para luego continuar buscando a Gaspar vale – Meteor Wing argumentaba para priorizar los objetivos del grupo sin olvidar la importancia de las demás cosas.

Pero esperen si no pueden usar esos "mágico relojes" ¿Cómo llegaran allá? – Bosco cuestiono al grupo de amigos siendo Frankie el primero en hablar.

Creo tener una idea vengan conmigo – Frankie ya más tranquilo guio a sus amigos haci donde estaba trabajando con el Profesor.

Mientras tanto en Sugarville Rainbow Dash y Applejack corrían a toda velocidad, ya que ambas eran perseguidas una extraña criatura cuya mitad inferior era una cola de serpiente , ambos brazos eran cabezas de serpientes , el cuerpo musculoso y lo mas monstruoso era su cabeza pues en lugar de tener cabello tenia un enredo de serpientes viviente bajo el cual estaba un rostro masculino furioso.

Si tan solo pudiera volar le enseñaría a esa cosa una lección – Raimbow Dash se quejaba pues deseaba vengarse de la criatura ya que había convertido sus dos alas en piedra.

No es el momento raimbow por ahorra debemos buscar un lugar para escondernos – Applejack explicaba mientras que esquivaba los ataques de aquella criatura.

Señoritas por aquí – dijo una voz de un callejón cercano siguiéndola por fin las dos ponis pudieron al fin estar a salvo .

Uff gracias chico eso estuvo cerca – Raimbow Dash le agradecía a un potrillo de pegaso más o menos la edad de scootaloo piel azul oscura , melena roja con un mechón blanco y una cutie mark de un fantasma.

Perdón la intromisión terroncito pero que haces oculto en este lugar ¿Dónde están tus padres?- Applejack cuestiono al joven potrillo preocupado por encontrar al pequeño en aquel callejón.

Ellos pues fueron convertidos en piedra por esa serpiente – confesaba con dificultad aquel potrillo haciendo que la pony vaquera se sintiera mal por haber preguntado

Mientras que ambas ponis se enterraban de lo ocurrido en el pueblo de Sugarville , un portal con forma de reloj se abrió y de el salieron rieles acto seguido apareció un tren de 6 vagones . Contrario a su fachada de locomotora por dentro era muy moderno en la cabina del conductor iban Frankie y Pineapples Cake.

Jamás pensé que pudieras construir algo tan moderno , frankie eres muy impresionante – Pineapples Cake con admiración alaba el trabajo de su amigo mientras ayudaba a conducir dicho tren.

Gracias pero la verdad fue que yo seguir las instrucciones y planos que me dio el profesor z – Frankie respondía mientras jalaba las palancas y presionaba botones dentro de la cabina futurista.

No quites importancia a tu trabajo ya que habras seguido miss planos pero agregaste tu propia inventiva para darle forma a todo esto – manifestaba el profesor z pues estaba agradecido con el chico por la ayuda que le había proporcionado.

Este tren si que es rápido acabamos de pasar 3 pueblos tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta – Magic Wish contaba su impresión acerca de lo rápido que iba el tren en que viajaban.

No es de extrañar frankie estuvo involucrado en su creación – Demián sin impresión alguna contaba a sus compañeros ponis.

Debieron verlo en la feria de ciencia hace 1 año creo una maquina que convertía la comida podrida en dulces – Zeeb relataba su experiencia que había vivido en la escuela de su mundo de origen.

O cuando creo con mi ayuda nuestra propia sala de vapor – Aidan tomando la palabra contaba su propia experiencia como ayudante del joven Frankestein.

Se nota que han tenido muchas alocadas aventuras espero que después nos cuenten mas historias – Pineapples Juice impresionado expresaba su deseo por oír mas historias del grupo de monstruos.

Primero resolvamos este lio , encontremos a Gaspar y les contare cuando convertí a todos en ratones – Austin estableciendo las metas del grupo se comprometía a contar otra emocionante historia a sus amigos ponis

 _Atención se les informa a los pasajero que en breve llegaremos al pueblo conocido como_ _ **Sugarville –**_ _Informaba el profesor desde una pantalla en el vagón donde todos viajaban juntos hacia la batalla._

En dicho pueblo el trió conformado por Applejack , Raimbow Dash y el joven pegaso se movían con cuidado a través del pueblo.

Entonces dices que las sombras de la victima del pueblo se encuentran atrapadas en el reloj monstruoso ubicado en la plaza del pueblo - hablando bajo Raimbow Dash interrogaba al joven potrillo quien asintió.

Lo que significa que si lo rompemos salvaremos al pueblo – Applejack dedujo tras escuchar lo contado por el pequeño pegaso.

Pues solo hay un pequeño problema – dijo el joven pegaso quedándose estático- esa cosa ya nos vio- termino diciendo el evitando el ataque de aquella bestia.

Haciendo lo posible por evitar los rayos petrificante procedente de las serpientes en la cabeza de la criatura , el trió de ponis hacia lo posible por romper dicho reloj pero en un descuido convirtió a la voladora numero uno de ponyville en piedra para horror del potrillo y Applejack . Observando a lo lejos estaban nuestros héroes quienes habían arribado hace poco a Sugarville , al ver lo ocurrido a su maestra a Meteor le temblaban los cascos de rabia.

Maldito engendro te vas arrepentir de lo que hiciste – Meteor Wing furico estuvo a punto de ir atacar hasta que fue detenido por sus compañeros.

Tranquilo se que estas molesto pero esa criatura es un Gorgón la versión masculina de la criaturas más peligrosas de nuestro mundo – Demián explicaba el joven vampiro mientras sostenía con fuerza al pegaso.

Ademas la prima Applejack esta ahí sino ve estamos fritos – Pineapples Cake temiendo ser descubierto por la pony vaquera.

Pero Pc no podemos quedarnos mirando sin hacer nada – Pineapples Juice preocupado por la suerte de su familiar a quien le acompañaba un joven potrillo .

Cierto ellas nos conoce así pero no nos conoce " _ **así**_ " – Magic Wish manifestaba con malicia sacando su reloj causando que todos los presentes sonrieran .

Habiendo convertido en piedra al potrillo que lo acompañaba Applejack se lanzo desesperada y enojada sobre la criatura la cual repelió con ferocidad a la pony terrestre estando a punto de convertir a la pony rubia en piedra hasta que un circulo de Fuego le corto el paso.

¿Quién se atreve a interponerse? – el gorgón buscaba al creador del circulo de fuego apareciendo cierto guerrero con armadura roja.

Pues yo Dread Devil maestro del infierno – anunciaba la fusion de aidan y Meteor Wing presentándose con la criatura dándole una patada.

Y no viene solo pues yo Moon Wolf le sigo su pista – dijo la fusion de pineapples juice haciendo gestos de lobo salvaje se abalanzo sobre la criatura quien usando sus brazos como látigo para atrapar , golpear y arrojar al dúo canino el cual fue salvado por otro compañero con armadura .

Si hay algo que mueve miss tornillos son los patanes como tu , pero Giga shock te castigare en nombre de miss amigos – Cargando su guantes con electricidad la fusion de pineapple Cake y Frankie ataco al gorgón quien intento convertirlo en piedra pero fue protegido por un escudo reflectante

El amo de los trucos aquí soy yo Star Wizz – usando su báculo para poteger a sus amigos la fusion de Magic Wish y Austin se presentaban ante el gorgón.

(ponerla cancion: Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music)

La pelea comenzó entre el grupo de héroes , el gorgón tanto golpes como mordidas iban y venían entre ambos bandos . El gorgón era un peleador muy hábil pues aparte de poseer la habilidad mágica de convertir criaturas en piedra sino que ademas poseía una fuerza gigantesca, entretanto Demián y Bosco fueron a socorrer a Applejack.

Se encuentra bien señorita vaquera – Dijo el joven Vampiro ayudándola ponerse de pie desgraciadamente al ver claramente al pequeño monstruo y sus colmillos esta se desmayo.

Es correcto asumir que eso significa que está bien Demi – Bosco usando sus poderes para crear una camilla pero en ese momento el joven vampiro se sentía un tanto ofendido por la reacción de la pony .

Desde el lado oscuro de la luna el nightmare spirit observa como su plan nuevamente era arruinado asique puso en marcha su plan de contingencia.

 **kivi armeija nostaa ja tottelee minun tahtoi tuhota vihollisen vihollisia, varmisti voiton valoon (1#)** – el nightmare spirit utilizando su poder a través de su esfera mística logro que el pueblo petrificado de ponis cobraran vida.

Ha llegado la hora de acabar con esto – Dijo Dread Devil estando a punto de purificar a la bestia pero justo cuando estaba a punto de atacar el ejercito de piedra hizo acto de presencia.

Esto que de dónde diablos salieron – Star Wizz se quejaba por la súbita aparición de enemigo volteando la balanza a favor del gorgón.

Tras liberar al gorgón tanto él como las demás estatuas se abalanzaron contra nuestros héroes quienes hacían lo posible por defenderse, así como de no lastimar a los habitantes controlados , el Nightmare spirit disfrutaba con malicia la escena ya que por fin sus rivales serian vencidos.

(parar aquí: Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music)

Vale lo diré estos tipo sí que son duros – Adolorido Dread Devil se quejaba al verse superado por sus enemigos.

Lo que necesitamos es una manera de liberar a los habitantes de su prisión de piedra – Moon Wolf añadía a la conversación esperando que alguno de sus amigos diera con la solución .

Es hora de acabar con ustedes – proclamo el gorgón agarrando a Giga shock para colocando frente a el.

Se que no estas aquí pero ¡lo siento ,Gaspar si te falle como amigo! – viendo que era el fin Giga shock grito a los 4 viento esperando que de alguna forma su amigo fantasma lo escuchara.

Fue entonces que el Gorgón ataco liberan un potente rayo mágico pero justo en el ultimo momento Giga shock se volvió transparente acto seguido el ataque de su rival lo atravesó para desconcierto de todos los presentes.

Disculpa aceptada amigo y perdóname si a veces te vuelvo loco – Gaspar apareciendo detrás de su amigo para ayudarlo a escapar de aquel engendro una vez que ambos estuvieron a salvo el reloj de Giga Shock brillo.

Chicos me escucháis parecer que su nuevo entendimiento a liberado una nueva función de sus relojes que les permitirá acceder a un nuevo poder – el profesor z informaba ambos chico para luego explicarles los pasos a seguir.

(poner aquí: Clock ticking fast y en la frase monster up poner : Horror Sound Effect - Clock Striking)

Vamos allá Time Breaker Ghost – Grito Giga Shock absorbiendo a Gaspar dentro del reloj de su guante– ¡ Monster up! – apareciendo un gigantesco reloj el cual descendió sobre Giga Shock modificando sus guantes ahorra era blancos con rayas negras .

(poner: parar aquí: Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music)

En verdad crees que un re color te salvara de mi ira – El Gorgón manifestó para luego ordenarle a sus tropas de estatuas vivientes que atacara a Giga Shock.

Pero cuando tres de ellos saltaron sobre el este respondió con un golpe que no lastimo a los ponis sino que los expulso fuera de su prisión de piedra , comprendiendo lo que podía hacer y con la colaboración de sus compañeros quien agarraban uno a uno a los habitantes petrificados ,tras darle una pequeña sacudida de golpes se los mandaban a sus compañeros para que los liberaran .

Y al final quedaste tu lagartija – proclamo Star Wizz quien junto a sus compañeros combatieron contra el Gorgón sometiéndolo .

Adelante acábame si tu no lo haces entonces esa "cosa "lo hará – Declaro el gorgón aceptando su destino sabiendo que si no moría a manos de ellos lo haría en manos de Nightmare spirit.

No vamos a eliminarte sino salvarte ¡ monstrous impact ! – dijo Giga shock moviendo sus brazos a gran velocidad cargándolos tanto con energía verde como blanca la cual impacto con fuerza sobre el gorgón liberándolo del control del espectro .

¡no! me niego a dejar que esos mocosos me venzan nuevamente – Indignada el nightmare spirit concentro su poder en reloj que contenía las sombras de los habitantes **\- muinaiset pahat henget Minä vedän heitä antamaan palvelijani uudelle elämälle nähdäksesi kaipaavat viholliset pudota ja elämä katoaa(2#)** – recito el espíritu combinando el reloj como los restos de su ejército de piedra formando una versión gigante del poseído gorgón quien comenzó a destruir todo a su paso.

¡Oh vaya! Que esta locura nunca va acabar –Bosco harto se preguntaba teniendo que evitar el ataque de aquella bestia.

¿Que se supone que hagamos ahorra? – Demián cuestionaba al grupo de amigos de pronto los relojes de todos se iluminaron .

No se preocupen me prepare para esta clase de eventualidad – conto el profesor z llamando la atención del grupo de chicos- pero –continuo el – lo primero es sacar a todos de aquí – indico el entonces colocaron a todos los habitantes del pueblo , mas raimbow ,Applejack y el gorgón en 2 de los 6 vagones .

(aquí termina :Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music y comienza: 1 hour of epic boss battle music-2015 )

Una vez listo el profesor z controlo remotamente dicho vagones sacando a todos del campo de batalla incluido a Bosco , Demián y al purificado Gorgón. Una vez que ellos se fueron los chicos aun transformados fueron a la cabina del conductor donde cada uno colocaron su reloj en la consola principal acto seguido el tren atravesó un gran reloj los 4 vagones sufrieron una transformación.

Que acaba de suceder – Moon Wolf montado en un tren del mismo color que su armadura cuya parte frontal era la cabeza de un lobo y la parte posterior era una cola ademas que media 30 centimentros.

Creo que es obvio pero por favor Frankie nos daría la explicación científica – Star Wizz solicitaba a su compañero Frankestein desde su tren cuya parte frontal era la de un hombre con sombre de copa con monóculo , en la parte posterior por un lado una estrella y por el otro una luna y media lo mismo que el de Moon Wolf

Pues mi rápido análisis me indica que el tren adquirido han mutado en versiones mas grande de nosotros mismo - explicaba Giga Shock desde su tren la cual tenia versión de su cara al frente y dos tornillos en la parte posterior habían dos tornillos clavados y media lo mismo que los demas .

Precisamente le presento la fase 1 de la modalidad de combate de los trenes – tomando la palabra el profesor exponía causando la emoción de cierto demonio .

En resumen chicos acabamos de subir al nivel 2 de los superhéroes – declaro Dread Devil tomando el control de su tren el cual por el frente era tenía la cara de un demonio con grandes cuernos y por detrás una cola puntiaguda lanzando llamas por dicha cabeza y media igual que el resto.

Entonces la lucha comenzó entre gigante monstruo y los 4 trenes, cada uno atacando con un ataque diferente por ej el tren de Giga shock dispara una corriente eléctrica contra aquella bestia, la de moon Wolf avanzaba a gran velocidad utilizando la cola para cortar a dicho ser , este respondió con su rayo petrificador pero el tren de Star Wizz los absorbió y lo convirtió en un rayo mágico que impacto contra aquella bestia .Finalmente Dread Devil remato con un golpe directo con su tren en llamas derivando a esperpento , el cual respondió con furia desatando una cantidad infinita de golpes.

Bueno este tipo ya me canso que dicen si acabamos con el de una vez – Giga Shock propuso a sus amigos quienes engancharon sus trenes al suyo .

Tiempo final ¡crono impacto ! - gritaron todos sincronizando sus relojes haciendo aparecer en fila relojes que marcaban las 3,6 ,9 y las 12 tras atravesarlos y ganado impulso para luego atravesar al gigantesco monstruo destruyendo de una vez por todas liberando las sombras de las victimas del antes poseído gorgon.

(aquí termina:1 hour of epic boss battle music-2015)

Una vez que la batalla acabo los chicos combinaron el poder de sus relojes para regresar el tiempo dentro de los limites de Sugarville y así reparar los daños causados por la batalla , colocando a unas inconscientes Applejack y Raimbow Dash así como el resto de ponis en sus respectivas casas los chicos esperaban que creyeran que su experiencia habiansido un sueño . En el camino al castillo Gaspar se disculpo con todos por haber huido de casa siendo abrazado por cada uno de sus amigos.

Oye sabes que nos vuelves loco pero no por eso vas dejar de agradarnos – Aidan comenzó para luego acercarse al fantasma – pero .- continuo el – si vuelves hacer algo así te rostizo ok fantasma loco – termino diciendo a modo de juego mientras le daba un par de coscorrones.

Tu lo has dicho el castillo no es lo mismo sin ti – Zeeb secundado las palabra del demonio comento por lo bajo .

Te prometo que no importa lo ocupado que este siempre tiempo para pasar contigo – Frankie manifestando su arrepentimiento se comprometía a no repetir sus errores pasados.

Muy bonito todo pero creo que ustedes olvidan que, nos deben unas historias asique suelten la sopa ya – Pineapples juice impaciente por oír mas historias solicito a sus compañeros monstruos que narraban sus aventuras previas.

Desde la base lunar el nightmare espíritu observaba a lo lejos la tierna escena sintiendo mucho asco en su interior.

Miren ellos jugando y riendo como buenos amigos bla , bla pues ….. _ **No mas –**_ estallando de furia el nightmare espíritu se expresaba – si unos monstruos no son suficiente para hacerlos caer pues entonces recurriré a la " artillería pesada" – termino diciendo el espíritu para luego desvanecerse tras un estallido de magia.

De vuelta a equestria ya en la noche en el hogar del joven pegaso que había asistido a 2 de las mane 6 , este se levanto al sentir una sensación de frio tras despertar se percato que la causa era una ventana abierta la cual fue a cerrar pero sin importar cuantas veces las cerrara esta seguía abriendo finalmente este opto por poner el seguro .

Sabes que eso no me detendrá verdad Red feathers – Gaspar apareciendo de la nada asustaba al joven potrillo quien respondió dándole un golpe en el hombro el cual obviamente lo atravesó.

Sabes que odio que me asustes así Gaspar - Red feathers argumentaba con el risueño fantasma quien paro de reír para responder.

Lo siento, pero debes entender que está en mi naturaleza entonces listo para nuestro juego nocturno con los demás chicos del barrio – Gaspar sacando de su cuerpo una pelota sacándose el piyama Red feathers respondió.

No me lo perdería por nada - respondió el joven pegaso para luego Salir con su fantasmal amigo riendo alegremente.

 _ **Continuara….**_

* * *

 _ **notas del autor los dos hechizos deicen**_

 ** _1#:un ejército de piedra levanta y obedece mi voluntad de destruir enemigos enemigos, aseguró la victoria sobre la luz_**

 ** _2#:Los antiguos espíritus malignos los atraeré para darle a mi sirviente una nueva vida para ver a los enemigos que quieren caer y la vida desaparecerá._**

 ** _pues esto es todo por el momento pues les contare que estoy preparando el capitulo numero 100 de mi primera historia un nuevo mundo en la historia un nuevo mundo:_** _ **un nuevo mundo:bestial invasion**_


	5. Quest 4

**Lamento la espera pero me costo escribir este cap pese a todo espero que le guste**

* * *

 **Quest 04: El obsequio**

Era tarde en Puerto caballo cuando un semental adulto de la raza terrestre recorrí la ciudad en búsqueda de un regalo para sus hijos, al no poder hallar el semental estuvo a punto de rendirse hasta que hayo una misteriosa tienda que nunca antes había visto en los años que había vivido en la ciudad costera por curiosidad entro para ver que era lo que vendían.

Me pregunto quien quería comprar esta clase de cosas – se preguntaba el semental hasta que dueño del local apareció dándole el mayor susto de su vida.

Buena tarde caballero que busca en mi aposento de lo extraño – pregunto un semental de la especie de los unicornios de piel negra y tanto melena como cola blanca vestido con un traje purpura y sombrero de copa que se distinguía por la imagen de una Luna.

Pues vera busco un regalo para mis hijos gemelos es que esta semana es su cumpleaños – conto el semental dejando intrigado a su interlocutor quien utilizando su magia comenzó a registrar su tienda.

Creo tener lo indicado para conmemorar tal ocasión – dijo el unicornio sacando dos cajas roja y azul – dígame – continuo el – esto sería de su agrado - pregunto el revelando el contenido de dicho paquete.

Son perfectos pero cuánto cuestan – feliz de al fin encontrar el regalo perfecto cuestiono al vendedor quien sonrió.

Hoy es su día de suerte pues los estoy vendiendo a mitad de precio , mas debe saber que estos dos requieren cuidados especiales – manifestó aquel unicornio quien antes de cerrar el trato le compartió información de dichos muñecos.

Mientras el enigmático vendedor y el semental conversaban en castillo de los monstruos se hallaba el joven Gorgón quien tras ser purificado adopto la forma de un chico de 12 años alto , cuerpo atlético usando una camisa sin mangas con el dibujo de dos serpiente cruzadas y una venda para evitar convertir a uno de sus nuevos compañeros en piedra . Desafortunadamente lo que comenzó como una buena idea término siendo un problema para algunos de los ocupantes del castillo.

Haber explicadme cómo es que ambos acabaron en este desastre – pregunto Demián quien junto a su amigo Gaspar se encontraban bañando a Bosco, aidan y al gorgón pues estaban cubiertos de pintura de la cabeza a los pies e incluso la cola.

Pregúntale al joven reptil Bosco y yo estábamos preparando nuestros regalos para la fiesta de los gemelos pineapples – Aidan en ropa interior explicaba mientras era mojado por Gaspar para que se le saliera la pintura.

Si a culebrón no se le ocurrió nada mejor que pintar a ciegas mira como nos dejo a los dos – tomando la palabra Bosco les contaba a sus amigo mientras tomaba su baño.

En primer lugar me cansa tener que repetirle mi nombre asique lo repetiré por última vez me llamo **Set –** manifestó el gorgón quien estaba harto de los comentarios de ambos monstruos – segundo- continuo el – el único motivo por el que me puse a pintar fue que al igual que ustedes quería hacerles un regalo a los chicos que salvaron , aparte nos es culpa mía el andar ciegas ya que si no se acuerdan esta idea la tuvieron ustedes para no volverse bebederos de aves – termino decir el irritado por insensibilidad que sus compañeros le mostraban.

Pues ya no te preocupes pues yo he creado la solución - anuncio Frankie quien tras enterarse de lo sucedido trajo una pequeña caja – les presento las "gafas fantásticas" – abriendo la caja revelando antejos de cristales negros y tanto brazos como frente rojo .

Para mi lucen como uno gafas comunes y corrientes – Demián comentaba por lo bajo siendo Gaspar el próximo en hablar .

Por favor Demi démosle una oportunidad a Frankie , recuerda que con el las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen – Gaspar defendía el invento de su amigo - ahorra – continuo el – Set veamos como se te ven – termino diciendo tomando los anteojos para luego llevárselos al gorgón .

Vale aquí voy pero no se enojen conmigo si los convierto en piedra – manifestaba el Gorgón quien con los ojos cerrados se quito la venda para luego colocarse los antejos – puedo ver es increíble pero todo se ve muy oscuro – maravillado Set se expreso su dicha por poder ver pero también anhelaba ver el mundo que los rodea con más claridad .

Eso es fácil de arreglar presiona los botones en el brazo derecho de los anteojos – Explico Frankie a su nuevo amigo quien tras hacerlo pudo ver mas claro a sus compañeros – con el lado derecho controlas la claridad y el izquierdo tiene función térmica ,espectral y de rayos x –el joven Frankestein termino de definir las funciones de su nuevo invento.

Bien me retracto esas gafas son super fantástica – tras comprender su error Demián se disculpo con su amigo al tiempo que alababa su nueva invención.

Eh no quiero sonar grosero o arruinar el momento pero podrían traernos toallas me estoy congelando – Bosco se quejaba pero antes que alguien cumpliera su petición aidan se encendió como una antorcha.

Quien necesita toallas cuando tiene un amigo con una personalidad ardiente como la mía – Aidan envuelto en llamas contaba su amigo quien se mantenía una levemente cerca junto Set para secarse.

Entretanto en ponyville mas en específicamente en la Sweet Apple acres se hallaban twiligth , las chicas y spike ayudaban a la pony Vaquera a preparar el decimo cumpleaños de sus primos gemelos pineapples, colocando los diferentes adornos y armaban los juegos que los pequeños disfrutarían en la fiesta.

Con eso debe ser suficiente les agradezco a todos su ayuda – Applejack colocando el ultimo adorno expresaba su agradecimiento a sus amigas.

Estas bromeando la mejor parte de una fiesta aparte del pastel y es la … _ **preparación**_ – declaro Pinkie pie disparando desde su cañón de fiestas alguna decoración que de alguna manera se acomodaron sin destruir nada en el granero .

Concuerdo que esta será una gran ocasión pero Applejack querida se puede saber ¿Dónde se encuentran los pequeños? – preguntaba rarity con su usual tono elegante siendo la princesa twiligth la próxima en tomar la palabra.

Bueno Night Star y los demás chicos tenían una sorpresa para ambos hermano pero luego vendrán – Twiligth conto a sus amigas sobre los planes de los amigos de los gemelos previos a la fiesta.

Entretanto dichos potrillo se encontraban en el castillos de los monstruos quien habían preparado no solo obsequios para celebra a Pineapples cake y Juice. Habiendo preparado un escenario en el gran salón del castillo, tras una estallido de humo apareció Austin vestido como presentador de concierto.

Pues como saben hoy es el cumple de la pareja de hermanos mas monstruosamente cool, por lo que residente del castillo tenemos una presentación especial asique disfruten nuestro concierto – Austin anuncio por su micrófono para luego mover la cortina con magia revelando a sus compañeros monstruos cada uno de ellos llevaba un atuendo rockera así como su propio instrumento.( **4#)**

Bam bam, beatin' heart, knock it out, kick it up  
Boom boom, burnin' heart, you're my one & only  
(Wake up, wake up)

Don't you wanna know  
The reason you exist in this world?  
Bam bam, beatin' heart, beatin' beatin'  
Boom boom, burnin' heart, come up ya'll

Everything that surrounds you now  
Is a message from the past  
Bam bam, beatin' heart, beatin' beatin'  
Boom boom, burnin' heart, come up ya'll

If you hide there  
Nothing's gonna happen  
Use your foot and kick down the closed door

You can't count all the unease you see with your eyes  
It won't stop, just kick it (Breakin' all of fate's rules)  
Believe in the connection you can't see with your eyes  
Let's move out, just do it  
You got to change, breakin' the chain  
Fly toward the future  
Don't be afraid, (The) world is your stage…Go

Bam bam, beatin' heart, knock it out, kick it up  
(Wake up, wake up)

The image of your riddle solving sound  
Is dazzling and amazing  
Bam bam, beatin' heart, beatin' beatin'  
Boom boom, burnin' heart, come up ya'll

The duo performs their song with more flash  
Combining their freedoms  
Bam bam, beatin' heart, beatin' beatin'  
Boom boom, burnin' heart, come up ya'll

You're something special  
Just the way you are  
Smash destiny apart with your own hands

They say everyone feels loneliness  
That's impossible, just kick it (Searching for your roots)  
Don't ever forget that bond  
You can count on, just do it  
You got to change, breakin' the chain  
Use all of the strength you've got  
Don't be afraid, (The) world is your stage

Everything given to you, everything you create  
Surely they exist as proof  
Your own harmony goes on, stack it up  
Time is now, start it now…break the chain

You can't count all the unease you see with your eyes  
It won't stop, just kick it (Breakin' all of fate's rules)  
Believe in the connection you can't see with your eyes  
Let's move out, just do it  
You got to change, breakin' the chain

They say everyone feels loneliness  
That's impossible, just kick it (Searching for your roots)  
Don't ever forget that bond  
You can count on, just do it  
You got to change, breakin' the chain  
Use all of the strength you've got  
Don't be afraid, (The) world is your stage…Go

Bam bam, beatin' heart, knock it out, kick it up  
Boom boom, burnin' heart, you're my one & only

Tras tocar la última nota y con las ayuda de la pareja mágica de Canterlot se reveló un grafiti de todos los chicos tanto ponis como monstruos , por detrás estaban la fusion de ellos y sobre todos ellos el titulo de : _ **¡feliz cumpleaños , mis héroes!**_

Muchas gracias son los mejores regalos que hemos recibido - dijeron al unisonó ambos potrillos terrestres quien se sorprendieron al decir lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

Y eso que fue – Magic Wish curioso pregunto a ambos potrillos siendo Pineapples Cake el primero en hablar .

No lo sabemos en ocasiones Pj y yo de alguna manera estamos en la misma frecuencia – explicaba Pineapples Cake la peculiar situación que le ocurría a el y a su hermano .

Este mural es increíble debió llevarle días hacerlo – Pineapples Juice manifestando su admiración por uno de los regalos entregados por sus compañeros monstruos.

A quien deberían agradecerle es a set es hizo el dibujo y nosotros solo ayudamos a pintarlo - Gaspar contaba provocando que todas las miradas cayeran sobre el joven gorgón.

Pues esto no es nada deberían ver el trabajo que yo y mi " **papa** " hacemos junto un monto de cosa con pintura , crayones y arcilla – Set un poco avergonzado contaba como pasaba el rato con su padre en su mundo pero tras hablar de su padre el semblante de los mellizos cambio a uno triste.

Oigan y no lo creerán pero el que escribió la cancion fue Meteor wings – Frankie al notar el cambio de actitud de sus amigos rápidamente cambio el tema .

Enserio?! – gritaron todos los potrillos pues nunca pensaron que el rebelde del grupo tuviera esa clase de talento .

Bueno sabia que debía darles algo asique decidí juntar mi obsequio con el de ellos – decía Meteor Wing haciéndose el duro – De cualquier manera- continuo el – creo que deberíamos volver a Ponyville antes que raimbow y las demás se preocupen – el pegaso manifestó preocupado por los problemas que el grupo se podrían meter sino volvían pronto a casa .

Por lo que tras guardar los presentes proporcionados por los ocupantes del castillos, los chicos decidieron volver a casa, no sin antes volver a agradecer a sus amigos Monstruos por el bueno rato que les habían hecho pasar .Lamentablemente desde su guarida en el lado oscuro de luna se hallaba el nightmare spirit quien con una sonrisa en la cara veía como los potrillos se dirigían a su fiesta.

Eso vayan coman pastel y bailen ,ya que lo próximo que sus familia celebraran será mi conquista sobre su reino – El nightmare spirit proclamaba maléficamente viendo como sus enemigos arribaran a finalmente al festejo.

En cuanto el grupo de potrillos pusieron un pie en el granero de la familia Apple fueron sorprendidos por las manes 6 y las Cmc quienes a su vez invitaron algunos compañeros de escuela a la celebración con la ayuda de DJ Pon-3 ,Pinkie pie puso en marcha la música y los juegos siendo la experta en fiesta del pueblo sabia como hacer las fiestas más divertida. Mientras los cumpleañeros y sus amigos sociabilizaba con los invitados las manes 6 aprovecharon de conversar entre sí .

Raimbow Dash fue una buena idea pedirle a scootaloo y a las chicas que trajeran potrillos a la fiesta – Twiligth felicitaba a la pegaso cielo por la idea que le había ocurrido a lo que ella respondió.

De cualquier manera los iban a conocer en unos días en la escuela, lo único que hice yo es volver su fiesta 20% porciento mas asombrosa al invitarlos - Raimbow explicaba a sus compañeras ponys pero uno sus amigas llamo su atención.

Eh raimbow no quisiera sonar mala pero no todos están pasándola también como dices - Fluthershy comentaba haciendo notar como Meteor Wing se hallaba un tanto distante de los demás invitados.

Terroncito ocurre algo malo porque no estas celebrando con los demás chicos – Applejack preocupada fue con sus amigas a averiguar el porqué el joven pegaso actuaba así.

Es que no me siento cómodo estando rodeado de tantos ponis que no conozco – Meteor Wing contaba a la vaquera provocando que las manes se preocupaban.

Pero antes que alguna pudiera decir alguna palabra pinkie pie trajo una bandeja cubierta por una sabana .

Pues chicos esto es un regalo de la pastelería sugar cup para ustdes - Pinkie introdujo al grupo de potrillos – les presento – continuo el – la máxima maravilla de chocolate – proclamo la pony fiestera sacando la manta revelando un pastel de cuatro pisos adornada con betún rojo y en la cima una vela con la forma del numero 10.

Es una maravilla – comenzó snip derramando saliva – no es una obra de arte – opinaba snails acercándose a ella – va terminar en pancita - concluyo Pipsqueak apunto de abalanzarse sobre aquel hermoso pastel junto a sus amigos por suerte las manes 6 actuaron a tiempo.

Esperen un momento queridos no creen que los cumpleañeros deberían apagar las velas primero – Rarity tranquilizando al grupo de potrillos les recordaba el porqué y para quien era el pastel.

Pues que esperan para apagarlas – Spike igual que impaciente que los potrillos deseaba probar dicha tarta .

Lo haríamos pero no alcanzamos la cima de esta cosa – Pineapples Cake manifestaba su deseo por apagar las velas y comenzar a comer .

Tranquilos Night y yo nos encargamos - Dijo Magic Wish quien junto a su compañero elevaron a ambos potrillos para que apagaran las vela y pidieran su deseo una vez que lo hicieron los bajaron.

Un consejo deberían hacer mas ejercicios – recuperando el aliento Night Star comentaba a ambos potrillo causando la risa por lo bajo por parte de los presentes.

Con plato en mano cada uno de los invitado se acercaron a sacar un pedazo de dicho pastel , luego llego la hora de los regalos parecía que las cosas no podrían ir mejor para los mellizos , pero al llegar a los dos últimos regalos la sonrisa de ambos cumpleañeros desaparecieron radicalmente.

Ocurre algo malo chicos – Applebloom preguntaba tras presenciar el cambio de actitud de sus primos .

Estos regalos son de "papa" – Murmuro por lo bajo para luego abrir el regalo revelando dos muñecos simpáticos conforma de monstruos peludos que como ellos era casi idéntico la diferencia era el color de su piel pues uno era azul con manchas rojas ,el otro a la inversa piel roja con manchas azul , cuernos pequeños, lo mas destacable de ambos es que estaban encadenados tanto de pies como de manos, junto a ellos venia una carta.

Dejando a un lado los muñecos ambos hermanos leyeron la nota: _**Queridos hijos espero que lo estén pasando bien en ponyville con sus primos , lamento no estar con ustedes en su cumpleaños es las cosas en la granja están complicadas, es por eso que les envió esto simpáticos muñecos que yo encontré …..**_ .Sin terminar de leer la carta de su padre Pineapples Cake la arrojaron a alguna parte del granero.

Típico creer que puede solucionarlo todo con su dinero – Pineapples cake queriendo sonar enojado pero en el fondo estaba herido tomo el muñeco rojo

Por lo menos debería venir el mismo a dejar los regalos – Pineapples Juice igual de triste que su hermano tomo el muñeco azul.

Estoy seguro que el si quería venir a verlos – Night Star intentaba animar a sus amigos pero ellos se apartaron.

Amigos, chicas , primas no nos sentimos bien asique nos retiramos por hoy – Pineapples Cake manifestó para luego irse del granero para evitar que vieran a tanto a el cómo su hermanos llorar.

En los próximos tres días la granja de la familia Apple estuvo silenciosa sin los juegos y travesuras de los gemelos quienes no se apartaban de sus muñecos cosa que comenzaba a preocupar a sus familiares ,asique durante el desayuno del cuarto día la familia Apple decidió interferir pues ya no aguantaban quedarse.

Entonces dulzuras quieren que hablemos de lo ocurrido en su fiesta – Tomando la palabra Applejack cuestionaba a ambos potrillos.

La verdad preferimos olvidarlo tal como lo hizo papa – Con un leve sollozo Pineapples Juice respondía a la pony vaquera .

Vamos chicos lo bueno de la familia es poder conversar de lo que nos duele y ademas ..- applebloom intento convencer a sus primos pero el golpe de uno de ellos la hizo callar.

Acaso tienes cera en los oídos mi hermano dijo _ **¡no! –**_ Pineapples Cakefurico exigía que terminara el interrogatorio de su familia.

Cuidadito muchachito no tienen que comportarse así - la abuela Smith corregía al potrillo siendo su hermano el próximo en hablar.

Lo lamentamos pero deben entender que no estamos de humor para hablar de esto – pineapples juice se disculpaba en nombre de ambos para luego volver a hundirse de nuevo en su tristeza.

Lo entendemos caramelo pero no podemos ayudarlos si ustedes no lo permiten – Applejack argumentado – Sip – Big Mac acompañando a su hermana en su declaración .

Y que ayuda podrían darnos unos "huérfanos " como ustdes – Pineapples Cake contra argumento rompiéndole el corazón a sus primos .

Eso es todo nosotros intentamos ayudarlos pero si se van a comportar así , van estar castigados y sin sus juguete – La abuela Smith firme fue a quitarles el muñeco a pineapples juice pero cuando lo intento con su hermano este la sujeto con firmeza.

Te recuerdo que tu no eres nuestra madre , asique no te comportarte como si lo fueras – recuperando el muñeco Pineapples cake abandono la habitación junto a su hermano dejando a todos con el corazón hechos pedazos y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ya hay lágrimas pero si mi plan apenas ha empezado – proclamo el nightmare spirit presagiando lo que sería el comienzo de los problemas para todo el reino de equestria.

Mientras tanto la pareja mágica de canterlot y Meteor Wing se hallaban en sus respectivos entrenamientos pero ninguno de los tres se hallaban concentrados, debido a eso fallaban en sus pruebas tanto mágicas como de vuelo cosa que notaron ambas maestra y Spike por lo que pararon el entrenamiento para conversar a sus pupilos.

Están pensando en lo ocurrido en la fiesta de Pineapples juice y cake – preguntaba twiligth en la sala del trono y Raimbow Dash lo hizo sentada en una nube en lo alto del cielo junto a su estudiante.

Pues la verdad nos dejo algo intrigados pues en nuestro grupo ello son los mas felices y despreocupados – Comenzó a explicar Night Star para luego darle la palabra a su compañero.

Y tras ver el regalo de su padre fue como si hubieran apagado sus espíritus –Termino de explicar en nombre de ambos Magic Wish.

Pues si me preocupa lo que les pasa a ellos pero también siento que hay algo que ellos nos oculta y eso me molesta - Meteor Wing manifestaba su opinión acerca del asunto de los mellizos, por lo que tanto twiligth como Raimbow Dash intentaron explicarles lo mismo que su amiga vaquera.

Pero antes que alguna pudiera decir algo al respecto escucharon gritos y llantos por lo que fueron a ver lo que pasaba , ante ellos se desarrollo la escena mas extraña de todas pues había ponis lamentándose y llorando por diferentes cosas , Mientras otros ponis actuaban iracundos y violentos .

Esto es una locura que les pasa a todos los ponis – Raimbow Dash se preguntaba siendo jalada por su pupilo.

Probablemente lo mismo que ha ellas – Meteor Wing apuntaba a una furica pinkie pie quien perseguía a rarity con su cañón de fiesta la cual había llenado de pastel de roca

Rápidamente ambos pegasos fueron por ambas ponis pero sin importar cuanto hablaran con la pony fiestera esta no entendía razón , al igual que rarity quien no paraba de llorar por algún motivo desconocido . Algo parecido le ocurría al grupo conformado por Twiligth , sus pupilos y spike quienes en ese momento perseguía una furiosa Fluthershy quien perseguía a su amada mascota Ángel.

¡Conejo travieso! Como te pones a jugar cuando tienes todo hecho un chiquero – Una irreconocible fluthershy gritaba al pobre conejo por suerte sus amigos actuaron a tiempo y logrando salvar al pobre.

Esto es una locura la señorita fluthershy es la pony mas dulce que he conocido y ahorra se comporta como una bestia – Magic Wish conteniendo junto a su amigo Night a la pegaso usando un hechizo para crear unas ataduras mágicas.

A quien le dices bestia pulga insolente ,espera que me libere para darte unas buenas nalgadas a ti y a tu amigo – Fluthershy amenazaba ambos potrillos mientras forcejeaba para liberarse asustándolos levemente .

Te encuentras bien ángel – preguntaba spike al pequeño conejo quien pese no tener una buena relación con el joven dragón lo abrazo con fuerza – Twiligth a que se deberá este desastre – el pequeño dragón cuestionaba a alicornio quien tras observar de cerca a la pegaso respondió.

No estoy muy segura pero diría que alguien ha lanzado una especie de "maldición" sobre fluthershy así como en el resto del pueblo pero no podría ….asegurarlo – manifestó Twiligth quedando casi muda al ver la melena de la pegaso cambiar a color rojo con puntos azules .

Siendo así vamos a ver cómo están pineapples Juice y cake cierto Magic – haciéndoles gestos a su amigo Night Star partiendo con rumbo a la granja de la familia Apple en su camino se encontraron con Meteor Wing .

Supongo que los tres tuvimos la misma idea verdad –el joven pegaso cuestiono a la pareja de pegasos .

Si hablas de que todo este desastre se relaciona con esos muñecos que recibieron nuestros amigos entonces es un si – contesto Magic Wish para luego recorrer la granja buscando a los hermanos pineapples.

Al no encontrarlos fueron a buscar a sus primos y abuela quienes se hallaban igual o de peor manera que los demás habitantes del pueblo , por ej applebloom y su hermanos estaban hundidos en la melancolía , mientras que la abuela y Big Mac estaban sumidos en su rabia , comprendiendo que hablar con ellos seria perder el tiempo fueron a la habitación de los mellizos encontrando la habitación revuelta moviendo algunas cosas encontrar a Thor jugando con las dos cadenas de los muñecos y una llave , tras sustraérselas fueron al granero.

¡Lo encontré! – anuncio Meteor Wing al encontrar la carta de los padre de los gemelos - Bueno y que dice – pregunto Night Star al pegaso quien tras leerla completa contesto – tenemos que ir al castillo ahorra – termino diciendo el pegaso sacando su reloj acción que imitaron sus compañeros.

Tras Flash los chicos abandonaron el granero , entretanto desde el lado oscuro de la luna nightmare spirit observaba maliciosamente como el antes pacifico pueblo de ponyville se hundía en el caos.

Esto salió mejor de lo que había planeado y una vez que se expanda por fin la oscuridad dominara sobre todo ese patético reino – proclamo el espíritu para luego usar su esfera místico para poder espiar a nuestros héroes – y si creen que voy a dejar que interfieran no saben la que les espera – termino decir para luego poner en marcha la siguiente parte de su plan.

Tras arribar al castillo los tres potrillos buscaron a todos sus amigos monstruos contándoles el caos que ocurría en Ponyville.

Por lo que me describen parece que a lo que nos enfrentamos esta vez es Emo-B o bestia de emociones – Demián sacando uno de sus libros conto a sus amigos – esta clases de criaturas absorben las emociones de la criatura que se adhiere para luego aumentarlas y tras llegar al tope las expande a su alrededor – leyendo la pagina que hablaba acerca de esa criatura .

Por lo que tengo entendido quedan poco de ellos por eso los lideres de nuestro mundo construyeron un santuario para poder cuidarlos – Frankie uniéndose a la conversación manifestaba su conocimiento acerca del tema.

Lo raro aquí es que nuestro amigos hayan recibido dos en su cumpleaños y que estos siendo tan alegres expresen emociones como la ira y la pena – Gaspar manifestaba su desconcierto al conocer los detalle de lo ocurrido de sus enemigos .

Creo que encontré que gatillaron dichas emociones – Meteor Wing mostro la carta que habían encontrado en el granero la cual fue leída por el set

 _ **(a partir de aquí se leerá la carta completa)**_

 _ **Queridos hijos espero que lo estén pasando bien en ponyville con sus primos , lamento no estar con ustedes en su cumpleaños es las cosas en la granja están complicadas, es por eso que les envió esto simpáticos muñecos que yo encontré en una tienda en nuestra ciudad , Mas se que esto no es una disculpa , se ademas que no he estado muy presente desde que su madre murió pero les prometo que dentro de poco todo volverá a la normalidad y volveremos a ser la familia feliz que una vez fuimos .**_

 _ **Feliz cumpleaños mis tesoros , papa**_

 _ **(ahorra volvemos a lo normal)**_

Tras leer la carta los presentes quedaron para adentro tras conocer algo tan triste de aquellos que creían que no tenían ninguna preocupación, ya que siempre se mostraban muy alegres estando alrededor suyo.

Porque no nos habrán contado esto acaso no nos tenían confianza – Bosco le preguntaba a sus amigos siendo el profesor z quien tomo la palabra.

A veces es difícil hablar de ciertos temas aun entre amigos – El profesor z manifestó de manera paternal a todos – por ahorra – continuo el – debemos hallar la manera de liberar a ambos chicos – termino diciendo el siendo Magic Wish el próximo en hablar.

No sé si sirva de algo pero la caja de donde estaban eso Emo-b tenia dibujado esto – Magic Wish utilizando su magia dibujo en un papel la imagen de 2 huesos cruzados sobre los cuales había un cráneo con sombrero de copa.

¡ **Mr. Black**! – gritaron sorprendidos 6 de los 8 monstruos en la habitación confundiendo a set, Bosco, Meteor Wing y a los dos chicos de Canterlot

Montados en sus trenes el grupo se dirigió hacia la ciudad de puerto caballo llegando justo en el momento en que Celestia bajo el sol y su hermana Luna alzo la luna para dar inicio a la noche , gracias a ello los chicos pudieron avanzar inadvertidamente atreves del pueblo pues la mayoría de sus habitantes se había retirado a sus hogares ha descansar. Utilizando sus instinto y habilidades de lobo Zeed guio al grupo a un espacio vacío entre dos tiendas cerradas.

Saben luego de su declaración en el castillo y nuestro viaje a todo vapor en el tren esperaba que nos mostraran algo bueno – Night Star decepcionado comentaba al grupo de amables monstruos quienes suspiraron.

Y creo que tu aun no aprendes que no todo es lo que parece…..¡ näyttää **kcalB,rM**!( **3#** ) - Austin menciono al joven potrillo acto seguido movió su barita y recito un hechizo especial.

Tras lo cual apareció la misma tienda a la cual el padre de los gemelos piña entre solo que su apariencia era mucho mas siniestra casi del mismo estilo del castillo donde los amigos de los jóvenes potros Vivian. Al entrar vieron artículos variados relacionados con el mundo del cual venia el grupo de criaturas.

No me lo creo tienen Monster – oreos no he visto un paquete en siglos – Dijo Aidan yendo tomar dicho dulce pero una fuerza invisible lo forzó a retroceder.

Lo lamento mi joven enviado de Satán pero si no tienes para pagar te aconsejo que no toques la mercancía – decía el mismo pony que le había vendido los Emo- b al padre de los hermanos Pineapples

Basta de este teatro sabemos que es usted "Mr. Black" – Frankie señalo de manera acusadora causando que el unicornio sonriera perversamente

Mr. Black he, debo decir que no he oído ese nombre en mucho tiempo – Dijo el unicornio haciendo una pausa – aunque – continuo el – creo que me confunden con mi hermano mayor pues verán yo soy ….. _ **Mr. terror –**_ concluyo lanzando su sombrero al aire acto seguido creo un circulo mágico que lo transformo un ser hecho enteramente de huesos el cual difería de su contraparte pony por la capacidad de pararse en dos pies, ademas que junto a su conjunto de ropa utilizaba pantalones entallados y zapatos finos , una vez que su sombrero se poso en su cabeza sus ojos se encendieron de manera malévola.

Yo que creí que jugar y luchar junto a monstruos era lo más raro de mí día a día - Manifestó Meteor Wing asustado levemente tosiendo el ser cadavérico llamo la atención del grupo.

Entonces a que debo el placer de su visita niños – Cuestiono siendo Demián el próximo en tomar la palabra .

Pues venimos a que nos diga como ayudar a unos amigos que cayeron bajo el poder de Emo- B que usted vendió a su padre – el joven vampiro le exigía al hasta hora ilustre caballero quien deslizando dos dedos en la barbilla contesto.

La verdad no recuerdo dicha venta pero revisare el libro de ventas – Mr. Terror contesto para luego hacer un movimiento de manos para traer dicho libro – Veamos , Ajá lo encontré la venta se realizo hace 5 días , el cliente fue instruido de que sus hijos debían expresar solo buenos sentimientos y nunca retirar las cadena después de la medianoche – el esquelético propietario conto al grupo de amigos.

Mr. Terror por favor nuestros amigos , su pueblo , su familia están sufriendo y necesitamos alguna forma de ayudarlos – Gaspar suplicaba al caballero quien tras tomar asiento contesto .

Lo lamento pero una vez que tanto la transición como la instrucción se ha dado ya no hay nada que hacer –Mr. Terror contesto decepcionando profundamente al grupo – aunque – continuo el –podría darles dicha información por un precio – explico el provocando que los presentes revisaran sus bolsillos.

No hay otra cosa que podamos darle para que nos ayude – armándose de valor Magic Wish pregunto a caballero.

Pues estaría dispuesto a darle esa información a cambio de algún objeto que tenga algún valor sentimental para ustedes – Mr. Terror expreso dispuesto hacer un trato con el grupo de amigos dando un paso al frente Meteor Wing encaró al cadavérico ser .

Esto sirve me la entrego la primera persona que me trato con respecto y cariño – Meteor mostro la medalla que hace algunos días había recibido de parte de raimbow Dash.

Mmm… aceptado – Mr. Terror aceptando la medalla tras analizarla con su magia – si quieren detener Emo- b deben hacer que sus huéspedes expresen lo que les molesta, una vez que lo logren deben encadenar tanto los brazos como las pierna de ambos monstruos para acabar definitivamente con sus hechizo – declaraba aquel ser tras poner la medalla de el joven pegaso en una cúpula.

Y como hacemos eso – pregunto Set pues sintió que dicha respuesta no ayudaba realmente al grupo de amigos.

Eso lo tienen que descubrir ustedes ahorra si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer antes del horrible amanecer – Mr. Terror respondió tras lo cual desapareció dejando al grupo con mas dudas que respuesta.

A que creen que se refería con "expresar su molestia" – Bosco cuestiono a sus aliados siendo Frankie el próximo en hablar.

¡eso es! Bosco eres un genio - expreso el joven Frankestein para luego llamar a sus amigos – ok esto es lo que haremos – explicando su plan los chicos abordaron el tren con rumbo a ponyville no sin antes que Gaspar fuera a buscar algo a la antigua casa de sus amigos gemelos.

Una vez que el grupo llego a la estación de ponyville bajaron a buscar a sus amigos pero fueron sorprendidos por los habitantes del pueblo quienes habían mutado en bestia peludas del color de los Emo-b .

Por supuesto que esto no iba ser fácil verdad –Magic Wish se quejo sacando junto a sus compañeros sus respectivos relojes.

(poner aquí: Clock ticking fast y en la frase monster time poner : Horror Sound Effect - Clock Striking)

Time Breaker Devil , wizzard y Vampire – dijeron ellos absorbiendo a sus respectivos aliados - ¡Monster Time ! – gritaron los tres transformándose en sus alter egos superhéroes.

Sino hay opción tendremos que abrirnos camino peleando - Dread Devil comento dispuesto a todo para acabar con el problema pero fue detenido por su compañero.

Te recuerdo que ellos no son nuestra prioridad y debemos hacerle menor daño posible – Star Wizz instruyo a tanto el como al resto de sus amigos.

Dejen todo en las manos de Bloody fang - Declaro la fusion de Meteor y Demián quien utilizando la habilidad de hipnosis propia de los vampiros logro que el ejercito de monstruos se apartaran del camino sin hacerles daño.

Quienes no Caín bajo la influencia de Bloody Fang era repelido por los compañeros de esto quienes tenían cuidado de no herir gravemente a los habitantes del pueblo , aun así algunos mostraron ser mas feroces que otros por lo que tuvieron que aumentar la fuerza y el avance en su búsqueda. Finalmente encontraron a sus 2 amigos quienes habían adoptado la forma de bestias 4 veces su tamaño casi convirtiéndose en gigante peludos y con los ojos en blanco , lo mas destacable de ambos era que sus muñecos se hallaban en sus cabezas jalando sus orejas las cuales se habían vuelto peludas y puntiagudas.

Mira lo que tenemos aquí blue nuevos jugadores con quienes jugar – Dijo el muñeco de pelaje rojo a su compañero quien respondió.

Me alegro red pues ya me estaba harto de jugar con los mismo y aburridos papanatas – Conto el muñeco azul mostrando a las ya transformadas mane 6 y spike.

Si diversión es lo que quieren pues diversión es lo que tendrán – proclamo Dred Devil sacando su tridente comenzando la lucha entre el grupo de monstruos y ellos.

Así inicio un nuevo combate ente nuestros héroes y sus nuevos enemigos quienes sin ningún reparo enviaron a las manes 6 y spike a pelear contra ello , dificultándoles en gran medida la batalla pero gracias a sus 2 nuevos integrante Bosco y set estos lograron contenerlas . Mientras tanto Dread Devil , Star Wizz y Bloody Fang hacían frente a sus poseídos amigo quienes debido a sus nuevo cuerpos eran difíciles de combatir, pese a la combinación de poderes de las criaturas y los potrillos esto cayeron rendidos al piso.

Creo que es un _**Game over**_ para ellos Red – Blue montado sobre pineapples Juice contaba a su aliado quien sonrió.

Así parece que dices si acabamos de una vez y continuamos con los demás – propuso Red quien estuvo a punto de obligar a Pineapples Cake a acabar con sus amigos.

Eso lo veremos ¡Gaspar, ahorra! – grito Frankie llamando a su compañero fantasma quien saco del interior de su cuerpo la foto de una pareja casada de ponis deteniendo así el ataque de ambas bestias.

¿Que pasa red nuestros juguetes se han quedado quietos ? – cuestiono Blue quien al igual que el no comprendía lo que sucedido.

Se acabo la hora del juego y llego la hora de la reflexión ¡Time Chain! – Star Wizz proclamo para luego junto a Dread Devil usando sus relojes para crear cadenas para inmovilizarlo y haciendo aparecer dos relojes por el cual Bloody Fang entro junto a Gaspar

Dentro del monstruo que controlaba blue se hallaba abatido pineapples Juice quien apenas noto la presencia de sus amigos.

Ah hola que hacen aquí – apenas levantado levemente la cabeza del piso Pineapples Juice cuestiono al fantasma y Bloody Fang.

Perdón es enserio la pregunta , vinimos ha salvarte tonto – Bloody fang sin poder creer la pregunta por parte de camarada

Para que lo único que hay afuera es dolor , mucho pero mucho dolor – Dijo el potrillo siendo Gaspar el próximo en hablar.

Que hay de nuestros amigos y tu familia – Gaspar manifestaba recordándole las personas que los querían.

Después del escándalo que armamos mi hermano y yo no creo que quieran volver hablarnos, ademas nuestros amigos estarán mejor sin mi –Pineapples juice comento siendo tomado por el cuello por Bloody Fang.

Por supuesto que lo entenderán y se necesitas apoyo para enfrentarlo contaras con todos nosotros - tomando la palabra Bloody fang conto al potrillo provocando que su reloj se activara acto seguido Pineapples Juice recupero su sonrisa – ahorra – continuo el – espéranos afuera mientras vamos a buscar a tu hermano – solicito el guiado por Gaspar el potrillo salió para reunirse con sus amigos,

Entrando a otro reloj encontraron al Pineapples Cake quien a diferencia de su gemelo estaba bastante alterado.

No puede quedar así el debe pagar – murmuraba Pineapples cake moviéndose con furia de un lado como buscando algo que golpear.

Si necesitas a alguien para descargarte aquí estoy – expreso Bloody Fang apareciendo de manera súbita frente a su "amigo"

En realidad no eres a quien quiero golpear pero supongo que me conformare – Declaro Pineapples Cake abalanzándose contra Bloody Fang quien hacia lo posible por no lastimarlo.

Esto es malo su rabia aumenta con cada golpe que da a este ritmo terminara perdiéndose en su enojo – Dentro de la mente de Bloody Fang Demián pensaba - tengo una idea pero deberá confiar en mi – dijo Meteor Wing quien deciso la fusion de ambos , estando apunto de recibir un golpe por parte de su amigo saco la foto.

¿De donde sacaste eso ? – pregunto reaccionando levemente el potrillo a lo que su interlocutor contesto – del mismo lugar de donde proviene esta rabia de tu casa – contesto Meteor wing provocando que pineapples Cake lo viera de manera seria – Devuélvemela no tenias ningún derecho de robarla – intentando tomarla pero Meteor se elevo en el aire para que no la alcanzara – solo lo hice para decirte que te entiendo, ya que yo también se cómo es sentirse enojado y solo pues sufrí lo mismo al perder a mis padres trate de guardarme ese dolor pero no funciono asique solo quedo admitirlo asique hazlo díselo para que ambos te oigan – termino diciendo el joven pegaso bajando para darle la foto.

Entretanto los amigos de ambos se preguntaban porque no habían salido aun temiendo que algo malo estuviera pasando intentaron ir pero Pineapples Juice los detuvo.

Confiemos en nuestros amigos si ellos lograron ayudarme podrán hacerlo con mi hermano – dijo Pineapples Juice para tranquilizar a sus amigos quienes retrocedieron.

Espero que tengas razón chico – Preocupado Set le comentaba por lo bajo al potrillo preocupado por la seguridad de su nuevos amigo.

Tras mucho pensar Pineapples Cake finalmente reacciono tomando firmemente la foto observando con rabia ambos ponys de la foto.

Como te atreve…- comenzó a decir el con rabia – Como te atreviste a morir y dejarnos aquí solos con un padre que nos quiere – llorando maldijo ambos ponys uno por morir y otro por estar ausenté- como pudiste morir dejándonos aquí tan solo , por favor vuelve te necesito – Finalmente expresando todo lo que sentía fue libre del poder de los Emo-B y con la ayuda de sus amigos salió al mundo real donde los esperaba todos aquellos que lo querrían.

Todo estará bien PC aquí estamos y nunca nos iremos – Recibiendo a su hermano Pineapples Juice le consolaba delante unas criaturas frustradas comentaron.

Que aburrido resulto este juego no crees Red – Blue con tono de fastidio le decía a su compañero montado aun en la bestia que se había convertido los hermanos , los cuales no se habían desvanecido solo habían perdido el color .

Muy cierto Blue estos juguetes no hacen lo que queremos pero no te preocupe porque aun queda la " _ **Ronda extra" –**_ Dijo Red sacando la mitad de un reloj demonio para luego unirlo con el de su compañero.

paha voima Pyydän, että annat minulle voimaa nähdä kadonneiden vihollisten pudota ja heidän valtakuntansa katoavat( **2#** ) – Nightmare Spirit utilizando su esfera mística tras recibir la señal de los Emo-b reuniendo las energías repartidas en los habitantes del pueblo.

Dicha energía se introdujo en el reloj que Red y Blue sostenía combinando a las dos bestia que solían ser los hermanos pineapples , creando un gigante y corpulento Emo-b de color Magenta .

Es hora de jugar – decía el gigantesco Emo-B quien por poco aplasta a nuestros héroes quienes lo posible por no ser aplastados.

Esto parece cuento de nunca acabar chicos están con animo de pelear – Demi tomando el liderazgo preguntaba a los mellizos quienes sacaron sus relojes.

Estas bromeando queremos devolverles el chistecito que nos gastaron - Pineapples Cake declaro transformándose junto a su hermano y sus amigos tanto pegaso como vampiro.

Una vez que todos se reagruparon los chicos se subieron a los trenes para contra el gigante Emo- B , mientras que Gaspar, Set y Bosco ponían a salvo a los habitantes de Ponyville . Montados en sus ya transformados trenes los muchachos combatían a su gigantes enemigo , disparando llamas desde del tren Dread Devil , electricidad del tren de Giga Shock y atacando con armas el tren moon Woolf intentaba abrirse paso , lamentablemente los tres fueron fácilmente repelidos por aquellas bestia quien pese a su tamaño actuaba como un niño arrojando los trenes por los aires , por suerte Wizz Star canalizo su magia a través de su tren para poner a todos a salvo.

A los que sigan en pie les suplico que se les ocurra un plan – Dread Devil mareado intentaba retomar el control de su tren .

Creo tener una solución pero es un poco riesgosa – Giga Shock un tanto nervioso conto a sus amigos siendo Demián en hablar desde su tren el cual tenían forma de un murciélago monstruoso del mismo color de su armadura .

En este momento estamos dispuesto a todo asique habla – Bloody Fang le pedia a su aliado quien dar un gran suspiro hablo.

(poner desde aquí: Ressha Gattai! ToQ-Oh)

Muy bien todo den una vuelta completa en sus cabinas de control luego presionen y jalen la palanca negra – Giga Shock instruyo a todos sus quienes siguieron al pie de la letra comenzando asi una nueva función de los trenes..

Entonces el tren de Dread Devil engancho al de moon Woolf , así mismo lo hicieron los de giga shock y Star Wizz los cuales se cruzaron formando una x , la cual fue cruzada al medio por la de Bloody Fang . La combinación de todos los trenes creó un robot de 50 metros de alto siendo Dread Devil y moon Woolf los brazos , mientras que la pareja conformada por Giga Shock y Star Wizz formaron las piernas . Finalmente Bloody Fang formo el cuerpo y la cabeza donde todos se reunieron .

Bien como debemos bautizar a esta maravilla mecánica - Cuestiono Star Wizz a sus compañeros siendo Moon Wolf próximo en hablar.

Que les parece **Midnight Herald –** Moon Wolf sugirió pero antes que alguno pudiera aprobarlo tuvieron que evitar el ataque de su rival.

El nombre vendrá después por ahorra tenemos una batalla que ganar – Bloody Fang propuso a sus compañeros para luego empezar con la pelea.

Con la fuerza combinada de todos los trenes por fin volteaba la balanza a favor de nuestros amigos , utilizando los edificios como arma el Emo-b atacaron al robot pero estos se defendieron con los puño para luego darle una gran patada enfureciendo a la descomunal bestia quien comenzó a forcejear con el robot , el cual usando toda su fuerza lo tiro por los aires fuera del pueblo .

Que dicen si acabamos con esto de una vez – Dijo Dread Devil convocando su tridente al cual se volvió gigante con las punta hechas de hierro y cargada de fuego.

 **¡Midnight herald: Satan Slash! -** Gritaron todos generando dos ríleles rectos alrededor del Emo-b para luego avanzar con rapidez atravesando a la bestia a la mitad eliminándola.

(aquí termina: Ressha Gattai! ToQ-Oh) ( _ **1#)**_

De los escombros surgieron Red y Blue quienes intentaron huir pero fueron detenido por Bosco y compañía quienes les pusieron sus cadenas convirtiéndolos nuevamente en muñecos. Una vez que el robot volvió ser un tren los chicos utilizaron el poder de su relojes para reparar los daños del pueblo y un hechizo de Star Wizz les borro las ultimas 24 horas de su memoria de los habitantes del pueblo. Al día siguiente cierta pareja de hermanos se levantaron antes que sus parientes para prepárales una sorpresa.

Hermana que ese maravilloso olor – pregunto applebloom pregunto a su hermana mayor quien al igual que ella olfateaba algo dulce.

Siguiendo dicho olor la familia Apple llego a la cocina donde un abundante y delicioso desayuno les esperaba.

Que bueno ya despertaron yo y Pj les preparamos el desayuno – Pineapples Cake saludaba amablemente a sus tres parientes quienes sin comprender entraron al comedor.

Terroncitos no es que nos quejemos pero porque hicieron esto – Applejack cuestionaba a ambos potrillos quienes respondieron .

Solo se nos ocurrió agradecerles por recibirnos en su casa y por organizarnos una de las mejores fiestas que hemos tenido- Pineapples Juice manifestó moviendo las silla para que los presentes se sentaran.

Pues que corrales vamos a comer – Indico la abuela Smith dispuesta a comer pero el toque desde la puerta principal.

Esperan a alguien – pregunto Pineapples Cake a sus familiares siendo Big Mac el próximo en hablar- Nop – respondió el tras lo cual el pequeño abrió la puerta per a quien vio lo dejo helado.

Buenos días hijos se que esto puede ser atrasado pero ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- dijo un semental de piel del color de pineapples Cake y melena del color de un tono mas oscuro que la de Pineapples juice cuya cutie mark era la de un batido de piña.

Mientras tanto desde su base lunar Night mare spirit vigilaba a sus enemigos pero lo hacia con una sonrisa perversa.

Tal vez he perdí hoy pero ustedes también – decía el perverso espíritu cambiando la imagen de esfera mística – pues ahorra estoy dentro – termino diciendo observando a través de los ahorra Emo-b muñecos dando a entender que su verdadero plan recién iniciaba

Paralelamente a esto Míster terror frente a un espejo recito un hechizo apareciendo la imagen de un desconocido.

Pues como era de esperarse los elegidos han desarrollado a la perfección su papel- expreso satisfecho mostrando la medalla de Meteor Wing.

Ciertamente aunque debo recordarte que nuestro trabajo es de observadores mas no podemos intervenir directamente con los eventos- la figura sombría le recordaba a Mr. Terror sus deberes quien suspiro.

Tranquilo recuerdo a la perfección mas no me negaras que lo importante aquí es llegar a la meta – Termino diciendo el esquelético ser antes de transformarse nuevamente en pony para atender su tienda tras cortar la comunicación.

 _ **Continuara….**_

* * *

 **nota de auto:**

 **1#:esta cancion se encuentra en la pagina soundcloud**

 **2#: el hechizo dice:** **poder malvado te lo ruego dame el poder para ver a miss enemigos caer y su reino desaparecer**

 **3#:la frase que usa austin es aparece y luego dice el nombre de al reves**

 **4#: la cancion se llama break the chain de la serie kamen rider kiva de ante mano me disculpo si la cancion no va acorde al capitulo pero no encontre ninguna mejor**

 **bueno espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos la proxima vez adios a todos**


	6. Quest 5

**Lamento la espera pero las fiestas me han tenido ocupado pero les traigo un nuevo cap para iniciar con alegria el 2019**

* * *

 **Quest 05** **: Mix lunar**

 **En una casa en lo alto del cielo la voladora n°1 de equestria y su alumno se encontraban cenado , los dos lucían particularmente cansados pues ambos habían tenidos un día ocupado ,por un lado Rainbow Dash estuvo compartimentar su tiempo para entrenar con su pupilo , estar con sus amigas y comprar los útiles para el primer día de clases de Meteor Wing .Mientras que el joven pegaso junto a sus compañero tuvieron que combatir a tres clase diferente de enemigos a lo largo de equestria dejando a tanto él como sus compañeros exhaustos .**

Entonces chico entras a la escuela mañana estas emocionado – **Rompiendo el silencio Rainbow Dash cuestiono a su joven pupilo.**

si supongo – **Meteor contesto vagamente moviendo la comida en su plato causando que la pegaso se preocupara.**

Ok que ocurre desde que volviste estas actuando raro ¿ocurrió algo malo?- **Rainbow Dash interrogaba al pequeño quien tras probar un bocado respondió.**

no es nada importante solo no comprendo cual es la necesidad de ir a escuela , digo no voy a mejor mis habilidades de vuelo leyendo libro – **manifestaba Meteor Wing pues no entendía para que era necesario ir al colegio de ponyville.**

Oye tal vez no me gane la medalla a la mas cerebrito – **Comenzó Rainbow Dash causando que el joven pegaso riera por lo bajo –** pero – **continuo ella -** si por la más divertida, porque la escuela no es solo para aprender sino también para divertirte y hacer amigos- **termino diciendo ella intentando animar a su joven pupilo a quien no le emocionaba mucho la idea de tener más amigos de los que ya tiene.**

 **Paralelamente a esta conversación encontrábamos a cierto cachorro de hombre lobo buscando un lugar para esconderse de sus amigos quienes por alguna razón los buscaban, entrando a la biblioteca del castillo fue sorprendido por sus amigo Set quien ese momento se hallaban leyendo un poco.**

Entonces debo preguntar ¿Qué ocurre? – **Set cuestiono a su compañero lobo quien tras recuperar el aliento contesto.**

Pues veras en el pueblo donde todos crecimos cada cierta ciclo lunar los hombres lobos debemos hacer un ritual para garantizar la buena fortuna a nuestros aliados monstruos – **Zeeb explicaba a su nuevo compañero las costumbres de su ciudad –** normalmente – **continuo el-** son mis hermanos , primos y padres se encargan de hacerlo – **termino de explicara a su amigo amante de las pinturas.**

Disculpa si soy ignorante pero no veo aun el problema – **Set cuestiono al joven licántropo quien hizo una pausa antes contestar**.

Pues para ejecutar dicho ritual debe hacer una danza en traje de baño y no quiero que los demás me vean – **Contesto Zeeb manifestando la pena que le daba hacer dicho ceremonia pero antes que pudiera hablar se escucharon pisadas desde el pasillo**

Será mejor que corras, ve por aquí – **Set aviso a su amigo moviendo un libro activando un pasaje secreto que había descubierto recorriendo dicha biblioteca permitiéndole escapar al licántropo.**

Set has visto Zeeb tenemos algo importante que decirle **– Aidan cuestiono al joven quien desvió la vista de su libro para contestar.**

No lo he visto en todo el día porque ocurre algo malo **– cuestiono el joven gorgón haciéndose el tonto esperando que sus compañeros le creyeran.**

 **Desde su guarida en el lado oscuro de la luna el siniestro nightmare spirit observa ambas situaciones provocando que sonriera.**

Así que en el menú de hoy tenemos inconformidad con la vida que tienen **– Bromeo Nightmare spirit por lo bajo –** por fortuna para ellos **– continuo el –** tengo o mejor dicho tenemos la solución **– termino diciendo el perverso despertando y liberando a Emo-b .**

 **Llegando la noche tanto Zeeb como Meteor Wing deseando que el día de mañana tardara en llega, cuando ambos pudieron conciliar el sueño fue cuando Red como blue hicieron lo solicitaba su malévolo amo quien les ordeno que pusieran sus pequeñas manos sobre la cabeza de ambos para luego recitar un antiguo hechizo, desde el exterior de las dos habitaciones se vio un extraño brillo. A la mañana siguiente Zeeb se despertó sintiéndose un poco extraño asique intento ir al baño pero apenas puso un "pie" fuera de la cama cayo de cara al suelo.**

Pero que rayos porque no logro ponerme en …pie **– dijo Zeeb pero al ver que en lugar de garra tenia casco –** Esto no puede ¡ser! **– grito el joven ex –lobezno al darse cuenta que había intercambiado cuerpo con su amigo Meteor lo único diferente era el color gris de la melena y cola .**

 **Tras escuchar los gritos de su pupilo Rainbow Dash fue a ver lo que le sucedía al pequeño , tras encontrarlo fue a socorrerlo.**

Meteor ¿Te encuentras bien ? **– la pegaso de la melena multicolor tras calmarse este respondió imitando la voz y actitud del pegaso.**

No ocurre nada yo solo me tropecé **– contesto Zeeb a la pegaso quien le respondió con una caricia en la cabeza.**

No te preocupes se que debes seguir nervioso por ir a la escuela pero te aseguro que todo ira bien **– Rainbow Dash manifestaba tranquilizando al joven Pegaso –** hablando de ello- **continuo ella –** debemos apresurarnos para reunirnos con los demás ,asique cuando esté listo baja a comer el desayuno por cierto me encanta el color del pelo te da mucho estilo **\- termino diciendo ella yendo a terminar con dicha comida.**

Pues claro los chicos sabrán que hacer - **Zeeb yendo al baño de la casa el chico pero mientras intentaba peinado su melena un pasamiento paso por su mente** – esperen – **continuo el** – si yo estoy aqui entonces Meteor deben estar …..- **pero antes de completar dicha frase fue llamado por la pegaso color cielo.**

 **Tal como pensaba Zeeb dicho muchacho estaba despertándose descubrió que sus oídos no estaban en el lugar de siempre y que ademas eran tanto puntiagudas como peludas cayendo de la cama se arrastrándose buscando un espejo en el cuarto que estaba con horror se dio cuenta que había cambiado de cuerpo con su amigo lobo llevando puesto un pijama con imágenes de luna en sus diferentes fases lo único que conservaba de su cuerpo original era el color negro y blanco de su melena , quiso gritar pero en lugar de grito le salió un aullido tan agudo que despertó de golpe a cada uno de los ocupantes del castillo .**

Zeeb te encuentras …. bien **– entrando por la ventana como murciélago Demián cuestiono casi reviviendo al ver el cambio de look**

Me creerías si te digo que soy Meteor – **Cuestiono Meteor Wing al murciélago tras dejar de aullar dejando intrigado al joven vampiro.**

 **Tras super el extraño encuentro Demi alerto a todos quienes aun en piyamas se reunieron para conversar sobre lo sucedido ,tomando decisión de hacerle una serie de pregunta para verificar si la historia era cierta o una trampa .**

Fue entonces cuando aidan se tropezó con la cascara mi plátano chocando con el muro – **Contestando la última pregunta hecha por el grupo de monstruo Meteor esperaba convérselos.**

Aun no me convence chicos – **Aidan en circulo con sus demás compañeros contaba sus dudas acerca de la credibilidad de Meteor** .

Pero el ha respondido cada pregunta que hemos hecho , ademas el pelo es idéntico al de Meteor – **Austin tomando la palabra le hacía notar a todos siendo frankie en próximo en hablar.**

Eso no prueba nada nuestro enemigo pudo haber creado un doble mágico para engañarnos **– Frankie siendo el intelectual del grupo les recordaba como los magos de su mundo hacían esa clase de trucos.**

Ya lo tengo esperen aquí – **Dijo Gaspar saliendo del cuarto dejando a todos confundidos -** con esto **\- continuo el –** despejaremos todas nuestras dudas – **mostrando una botella de refresco cuya etiqueta decía burbo - Monster**

¡Estás loco o que! , acaso olvidaste lo que paso la ultima vez – **Demián asustado le reclamaba al joven fantasma .**

¿Qué fue lo que paso? - **Inocentemente cuestiono Bosco a sus amigos quienes se miraron antes de responder.**

Solo diremos que tuvimos una semana libre de escuela – **Frankie armándose de valor le contesto dejando a tanto el cómo set igual de asustados.**

Sé que es peligroso pero si esto es verdad entonces no tenemos nada que temer **– Gaspar les explico a todos quienes a regañadientes aceptaron.**

 **Tras entregarle el refresco al ahorra lobo Meteor todos se pusieron a cubierto , mientras que este traga dicho elixir.**

Estuvo rico pero no comprendo que prueba ….- **Dijo el joven pegaso-lobo hasta que pasaron un par de minutos tras lo cuales su estomago sonó acto seguido son un potente eructo** .

Pues el castillo sigue en pie asique no hay duda alguna es Meteor, lo que quiere decir que estamos en un lio **\- decía Austin tras Convencerse al fin de la veracidad del relato del ahorra lobo Meteor temiendo por tanto su suerte como la de su compañero.**

 **Quien en ese momento baja de los cielos en la espalda de la voladora numero 1 de equestria , quien tras poner los cascos en el suelo dejo bajar al pequeño.**

Bueno hemos llegado aunque me gustaría saber porque no quisiste volar – **Cuestiono Rainbow Dash quien se encontraba preocupado por el extraño comportamiento de su pupilo**.

Es que me costó mucho arreglar mis útiles y ademas no quería arruinar mi peinado – **contesto Zeeb bajando con alforja en su espalda para ocultar el hecho de que no sabía cómo volar .**

Ok chico pues vamos recuerda que debemos pasar por la granja de los Apple antes de reunirnos con los demás – **Dijo Rainbow Dash para luego ponerse en marcha con su alumno** – nota metal vigilar el tiempo que Meteor y rarity pasan junto en su tienda – **pensaba la pegaso mientras iba caminando junto a su pupilo .**

 **Mientras tanto en la granja Apple los mellizos pineapples se encontraban terminando de arreglarse para ir a la escuela con su prima applebloom, tras ponerse sus alforjas Pineapples juice sintió que algo se movía.**

Thor ya hablamos de esto no puedes acompañarnos a la escuela **– Dijo Pineapples juice sacando al panda rojo de su morral provocando que dicho animal lo viera con ojos de pena.**

Eso no funcionara con nosotros y sigues portando así te llevaremos con el veterinario – **Advertía Pineapples cake haciendo retroceder de mala gana a su mascota –** buen chico , te prometo que en cuanto volvamos jugaremos por todo la granja- **comprometiéndose a jugar con su mascota ambos chicos se fueron dejando atrás a una muy triste mascota**.

Bueno terroncitos les espera un gran día a los tres están emocionados – **Applejack manifestando su dicha cuestionaba a los mellizos y a su hermanita.**

Emocionados seria una exageración digamos que estamos felices de conocer a mas amigo – **respondía Pineapples juice a su pariente** \- lo único malo es que tenemos que estudiar y hacer un montón de cosas aburridas – **pensaba el joven potrillos terrestre** **de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por toque de la puerta principal.**

Deben ser Rainbow Dash y Meteor **– Applebloom tomando la palabra fue abrir la puerta –** hola chicos buenos…. Días **\- saludo la potranca quedando hipnotizada por el nuevo peinado y color de la melena del Meteor Wing.**

 **Tras superar la impresión y suponiendo que el nuevo look era para destacar en su nuevo día de escuela , el grupo partió con rumbo al castillo de la amistad donde la Princesa twiligth junto a su asistente spike ayudaban a sus alumnos a estar preparados para su primer día lo cual implicaba seguir una de las interminables listas de la alicornio.**

Entonces una ultima revisión llevan sus útiles y libros **\- La princesa indaga recibiendo la aprobación por parte de ambos potrillos.**

Les prepare sus Sándwiches favoritos y algunos cupcakes para que compartan con los demás **– Spike les entregaba el a los dos unicornios quienes lo colocaron en sus alforjas.**

Enserio es necesario que vayamos a la escuela digo hemos aprendido mucho con Twiligth – **Magic Wish manifestaba refiriéndose a las lecciones impartidas por la princesa e la amistad.**

Concuerdo creo que nuestras cabezas han adquirido tanto conocimiento que no le cabe espacio para mas- **Concordando con su compañero** **Night Star** **compartía su pensamiento con tanto su amigo como a la princesa y el dragón.**

Cierto han recibido una buena instrucción de parte mía pero hay cosas que ni yo puedo enseñarles – **Twiligth explicaba a ambos potrillos para motivarlos a asistir a la escuela** – ademas – **continuo ella** – como ustedes estarán más ocupados he decidido reducir las lecciones mágicas a 1 hora al día – **concluyo ella provocando que ambos se alistaran en 1 segundo para luego ponerse cerca de la puerta** .

Pues que esperamos vamos ahorra mismo **– Magic Wish declaro impaciente tras escuchar lo ultimo por parte de la princesa de la amistad.**

Esperamos a que nuestros amigos lleguen para ir juntos a la escuela **– Tomando la palabra spike explico a ambos chicos siendo interceptado por Night Star .**

Antes que se me no olvides sacar a pasear a Fito y Moi , ya que cuando no estamos junto a ellos se ponen bastante inquietos **\- Night Star solicitaba al joven dragón recibiendo un saludo tipo guardia real para señalizar su compromiso ante el potrillo.**

 **Tras eso tanto los amigos de la princesa como de los muchachos llegaron al castillo , destacando nuevamente por el peinado de Meteor , la pareja mágica se dio que el color era idéntico al de Zeeb pero por las señales de sus amigos decidieron guardar silencio y seguir la corriente hasta el momento que estuvieran solos . Desde el lado oscuro de la luna el nightmare spirit veía de cerca al grupo de potrillos y al de monstruos con una mirada tanto seria como preocupada.**

Eso enanos son más listos de lo queanticipe **– Dijo nightmare spirit al ver la rapidez de como sus enemigos descubrieron el cambio –** afortunadamente **\- continuo el** – tengo un plan b, c y d para estos casos **– cambiando la imagen de su esfera mística mostrando la imagen de las mascotas de los muchachos al tiempo que esbozaba una perversa sonrisa.**

 **Entretanto el grupo de amigos ya había llegado a la escuela reuniéndose con scootaloo y sweetie Bell esta era acompañada por su hermana mayor rarity , entonces la campana indicando que las clases iniciaban por lo que twiligth y sus amigas se despidieron de los chicos quienes entraron sentándose 5 de 6 asientos vacios .Entonces entro una pony terrestre de piel Fuchsia Moderado , ojos color Verde Pantano ,melena y cola Rosa Claro con Roza Grisáceo cuya cutie mark eran tres flores con caras sonrientes.**

Muy buenos días joven mi nombre es Cheerilee y seré su maestra este año escolar **\- la pony terrestre contaba al grupo de estudiantes siendo interrumpida por la llegada de una potrillas de pegaso.**

Disculpen pero esta es la escuela de ponyville , por favor díganme que si por que es … mi quinto intento por encontrarla **– explico la pegaso de piel rosa crema , ojos azul celeste , melena y cola rubio fresa , la melena de su cabeza estaba atada con forma de cola de caballo , tras entrar a la escuela tropezó y cayó de cara al piso causando que todos los potrillos se rieran a excepción de Zeeb.**

Te encuentras bien – **cuestiono Zeeb ayudando a la pegaso a ponerse en pie quien al verlo se quedo mirándolo fijamente quedando sonrojada.**

Si perdón es que soy un poco torpe **– dijo aquella pegaso volviendo a la realidad sintiéndose avergonzada por lo sucedido.**

No necesitas hacer propaganda a nuestro piso quedo claro – **Se burlo Diamon tiara quien era una pony terrestre de piel** **Rosado pastel, ojos color Azules grisáceos y tanto melena como cola Lavanda con rayas blancas.**

Silencio Diamon tiara esa no es forma de hablarle a tu nueva compañera **–Cherille regaño a la potrilla para luego presentar a la potrilla –** pues como acabo de decir les presento a su nueva compañera **Beautiful melody – termino diciendo ella presentando a la potrilla quien tomo su lugar en el puesto vacio al lado de Zeeb en el cuerpo de Meteor Wing.**

 **Luego de eso la jornada escolar se desarrollo con normalidad, al joven lobezno en un primer momento le costó adaptarse pero con la ayuda de Magic Wish y sus demás amigos logro sobrellevar el día sin mayor tropiezo, justo al medio día la campana de la escuela indicando la hora del descanso.**

Muy bien mis jóvenes estudiantes es hora de salir a descansar pero recuerden que deben volver en media hora para terminar con las clases – **indico Cherille para luego dejar salir a sus pupilos –** y ustedes porque no salen con sus demás compañeros **– cuestiono al grupo de muchachos siendo Night Star el próximo en hablar.**

Es que nosotros queremos repasar algo que no nos quedo claro de su lección antes de salir **– Mintió el unicornio cruzando mentalmente los cascos para que la profesor le creyera .**

Ok pero no se queden mucho tiempo **– Cherille les indico al grupo de potrillos para luego salir dejándolos solos .**

Entonces déjame ver si lo entendí te dormiste como Zeeb en el castillo y esta mañana te levantaste como Meteor **– Pineapples cake** **puntualizaba los eventos ocurridos tras oír lo contado por este.**

Y tú no tienes idea de cómo paso **\- Pineapples juice agrego a la conversación de su hermano y Zeeb .**

Pues debo decirlo esto es un lio y de los grandes – **Manifestó Magic preocupado por la suerte propia así como las de sus amigos**

Disculpen no es que quiera ser grosero pero **….¡Quiero mi cuerpo de vuelta ! - tras respirar profundamente Zeeb les solicito a gritos a todos los presentes siendo interrumpidos por estos .**

En primer lugar no vuelvas a gritar así – **dijo Night Star tranquilizando a su aliado** – segundo esto debe tener solución pero debemos esperar a que las clases terminen antes de ir con los demás - **explico este ignorante que alguien desde el exterior los espiaba** .

 **Como propuso el unicornio esperaron a que la clases concluyera para luego ir castillo , no sin antes pedirles de favor a la cutie mark crusader que les dijeran a tanto Rainbow como twiligth y Applejack que llegarían mas tarde a casa . Entonces buscaron un lugar donde no los viera y en medio de un Flash llegaron con sus amigos quienes ya los esperaban, una vez que se pusieron al día todos se pusieron pensar en una solución al problema.**

 **¡** Lo tengo **¡ - manifestó yendo a buscar tanto su varita como un libro de hechizos –** lo encontré este es un hechizo para cambiar de lugar objetos y este para leer la mente en teoría si los mezclo lograría devolverlos a sus cuerpos **\- Mostrando ambas hechizos que aparecían en su libro .**

Crees que es buena idea mi joven mago es que esos hechizos lucen difícil de realizar **– el profesor z preocupado advertía al joven mago acerca de los peligros de conjurar dichos hechizos.**

Es por eso que lo haremos juntos cierto Night **\- Dando un paso al frente Magic Wish junto a su mejor amigo se ofrecía para conjurar ambos hechizos.**

 **Entonces reuniendo tanto la magia de ambos potrillos de unicornio mas la propia Austin leyó los conjuros para luego dispararlo a ambos chicos y por un segundo todos quedaron segados por el flash creado por el trió mágico.**

Sin pelo , sin garras genial soy yo de nuevo **– Dijo Meteor tras recuperar la visión pues había recuperado su cuerpo.**

Me alegro por ti **– pineapples juice comento de manera sarcástica pues era el quien ocupaba el lugar de Zeeb y viceversa**

Y Ahora porque paso esto **– Pregunto Pineapples Cake a tanto Austin como a la pareja mágica de Canterlot.**

Tranquilo si funciono con Meteor estoy seguro que funcionara con Pj **– Austin tranquilizaba al potrillo terrestre para luego volver a realizar el hechizo junto a sus mágicos compañeros.**

 **Una vez mas todos perdieron la visión por un segundo , cuando la recuperaron Pineapples Juice se hallaba en su cuerpo pero Zeeb termino en el Aidan y viceversa, entonces volvieron a realizar el hechizo, solo para acabar en el cuerpo equivocado de nuevo ahorra Aidan era Frankie , Frankie era Zeeb y frankie era aidan . Sin importar cuantas veces realizaban el hechizo de alguna manera alguien terminaba en el cuerpo equivocado, finalmente tras muchos intentos todos volvieron al cuerpo que le corresponde a excepción de Zeeb quien volvió al cuerpo de Meteor y al revés.**

Bien lo diré esto fue una pérdida de tiempo – **Night Star agotado se derrumbo en el piso pues había utilizado mucha magia en poco tiempo.**

Totalmente compañero creo que mi cerebro aun me da vueltas – **Magic Wish concordaba con su amigo siendo set el próximo en hablar.**

Ustedes están mareados imagínate cambiar de cuerpo cada 2 x 3 **– EL joven gorgón se quejaba recuperando el aliento tras recuperar su propio cuerpo.**

La peor parte del asunto es que estamos justo como empezamos alguna idea de como solucionarlo **– pregunto Meteor quien nuevamente estaba en el cuerpo de de Zeeb siendo Demián el próximo en hablar.**

Bueno se me ocurre solo una la danza **…. – dijo el joven vampiro pero antes de terminar su frase Zeeb en el cuerpo de Meteor había huido sin dejar rastro .**

Aquí vamos de nuevo – **Aidan comento por lo bajo llamando la atención de sus amigos ponis quienes preguntaron que pasaba**.

 **Meteor por otro lado salió a buscar al joven lobezno ,utilizando los instintos y habilidades de rastreo de su cuerpo cambiado logro hallar a Zeeb en un pequeño cuarto , sentándose a su lado para que pudieran hablar entre los dos .**

Supongo que me vas preguntar porque Salí corriendo como loco – **Zeeb fastidiado por haber sido encontrado tan pronto por Meteor Wing.**

Será porque no quieres realizar la danza Wolf-moon por temor que vean el mechón de pelo en tu pecho **\- Respondió Meteor sorprendiendo enormemente a Zeeb –** que no te sorprenda tanto lo descubrí cuando me puse tu ropa que por cierto no fue nada fácil y por mientras que esperaba que tanto tu como los demás llegara me puse al día sobre lo que pasaba en el castillo **– le contaba a su compañero quien respondió.**

Entonces comprenderás porque no quiero realizar la danza - **Zeeb esperaba que al conocer su secreto el joven ex - pegaso le diera su apoyo.**

Si lo entiendo créeme a mi siempre me han molestado por mi melena **– Meteor manifestaba su empatía hacia Zeeb** – pero – **continuo el** – si algo he aprendido es que los amigos te aceptan por quien eres no como luces **– termino diciendo el provocando que Zeeb pensara de pronto ambos escucharon que Gaspar los llamaba.**

 **Saliendo del escondite fueron a su encuentro y juntos regresaron al cuarto del profesor z quien los guio al cuarto de relojes en el cual reloj de ponyville estaba demonizado indicando que el hogar de los potrillos estaba en problemas, rápidamente abordaron su tren para ir al hogar de los jóvenes potrillos.**

Ínsito creo que ustedes debieron quedarse en el tren **– Pineapples Cake comentaba mientras se movía a escondidas con su compañeros.**

Podemos estar mezclados pero no indefensos **– Zeeb manifestó caminado junto a sus compañeros.**

Aparte como perderse la oportunidad de noquear a algo de un zarpazo **– Meteor desde la sombra contaba a sus compañeros.**

 **De pronto aparecieron un grupo de inconscientes unicornio cuyas melenas chispeaban con electricidad estática quienes comenzaron atacarlos sin motivo, abriéndose paso nuestros héroes avanzaban por el pueblo pero en otra esquina , fueron interceptados por un grupo de ponis terrestre que utilizando sus cascos rompían el piso y los edificios a su alrededor para atacarlos. Como si no fuera suficiente un grupo pegasos usaban sus alas para generar ciclones de viento que dejaron estampados contra el muro a los chicos.**

Vale lo diré su casa es una locura titánica **\- Bosco agotado comento a sus compañeros siendo pineapples juice el próximo en habla.**

La pregunta es tonta ¡¿Por qué nos hacen esto?! **– Pj grito cuestionando a sus atacantes de pronto desde lo alto del cielo y desde debajo la tierra emergieron tres monstruos los cuales fueron reconocidos por tanto la pareja mágica de Canterlot como los mellizos pineapples.**

 **El de tierra estaba hecho de piedra caliza roja y tenia forma de panda rojo , uno de los del cielo era una mezcla de murciélago con hurón corpulento rodeado por electricidad y mientras que el otro era la unión de águila con hurón de apariencia de humanoide quien controlaba la ráfagas del viento a su alrededor para mantenerse en el aire.**

Ustdes nos abandonaron por eso deben sufrir **– Dijeron las tres criaturas para luego comenzar a atacar al grupo de potrillos y monstruos.**

Eso es todo me canse de estar a la defensiva es hora de la ofensiva **– Declaro Demián indicando a sus compañeros ponis que era hora transformarse.**

Te parece que por hoy pelemos junto **\- Propuso Meteor en el cuerpo de Zeeb quien estuvo de acuerdo con su amigo.**

 **(poner aquí: Clock ticking fast y en la frase monster time poner : Horror Sound Effect - Clock Striking)**

Time Breaker: Devil , Wolf ,Frankestein ,Vampire, wizzard – **Dijeron los potrillos absorbiendo a los monstruos en sus relojes -** ¡Monter time! – **gritaron todos ganado sus respectivas armaduras solo que la de Zeeb y Meteor era azul con líneas negras salvo por ese detalle lucia como siempre.**

(ponerla cancion: Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music)

 **Entonces el grupo se lanzo a una batalla campal contra aquellas bestias .Dred Devil y Star Wizz fueron contra la criatura de tierra, mientras que Bloody fang y Giga shock enfrentaron a la criatura eléctrica. Finalmente moon Woolf con la ayuda de Set, Bosco y Gaspar pelearon contra la criatura de aire teniendo cuidado de no dañar a las amadas mascotas de sus aliados ponis. La criatura de electricidad ataco con una tormenta de rayos la cual fue interceptada por Giga shock.**

Uhm con la falta que me hacia una buena descarga **– Giga Shock eructando para luego ayudar a su compañero a dar un gran salto .**

Pero toma un premio de consolación **¡ Dark – kick !- Grito Bloody Fang utilizando el poder de su reloj para dar una patada que libero una colonia de murciélagos rojos que atacaron al adefesio.**

¡au, que golpe ! La piel de este tipo es muy dura – **Dread Devil se quejaba tras haber recibido un feroz ataque por parte de la criatura rocosa.**

Pues entonces vamos moler yaplastar **– expuso Star Wizz sacando su báculo para luego convocar palas y picos los cuales atacaron a la criatura.**

 **Llegando la oportunidad Dred Devil se lanzo sobre dicho ser para atacar y vengarse de la golpiza que había recibido. Por último el grupo liderado por moon Wolf tenía una dura pelea contra la criatura del viento quien arrojaba ataques tan certero que al grupo de amigos les costaba enfrentar a ese ser.**

Como es que ha este tipo no se le acaban las pilas – **Bosco comentaba tras recibir una ráfaga de viento por parte de dicho ser .**

Esperen déjenme confirmar algo **\- dijo Set quien utilizo sus gafas especiales –** como lo sospeche **\- continuo el** \- las mascotas de nuestros compas están poseídas por espectros poseídos por energía oscura **– el joven gorgón contaba lo que había descubierto a sus compañeros .**

Entonces la única manera de acabar con estos tres es purificando a los fantasmas que los controlan en su interior **– Moon Wolf concluyo tras oír las observaciones de sus compañero gorgón.**

Y creo conocer la manera más rápida para hacerlo - **Gaspar declaraba para luego ir con Giga shock para explicarle su idea.**

 **La cual consintió en hacer lo mismo que cuando ayudaron a Set tras fusionarse con su amigo utilizaron su poder para separar a los espectros de las mascotas de los potrillos. Lo que comenzó como una buena idea termino siendo un desastres pues desprovistos de los cuerpos de los animales los poderes de los fantasma aumentaron garrafalmente, parecía que era el fin pero entonces el grupo recibió la ayuda de 2 nuevos guerreros. Uno tenía una armadura de color azul celesta con un reloj en la cintura con un casco de una criatura con aleta, mientras que el otro era de color rosa , su reloj tenia forma de araña y se hallaba en el pecho , su casco se asemejaba a la de una bruja. El dúo ataco rápido y segura debilitando a las feroces criaturas.**

Gracias pero quienes son ustedes **– Star Wizz utilizando su Time Chain para sujetar a los engendros.**

Eso **… - comenzó el de verde para dar paso al de rosa –** es tema para otro día **adiós – termino diciendo la de rosa para luego irse.**

 **Entonces mientras Star Wizz , Giga Shock y Bloody Fang sostenían a los espectros , sus demás compañeros se encargaban de purificarlos .Al ver esto nightmare spirit estallo de furia pues sus enemigo estaban a punto de vencerlo nuevamente.**

No puede ser de dónde sacan aliados estos mocosos **– Nightmare spirit se quejaba por la suerte que sus enemigos demostraban -** pues entonces **\- continuo el –** llevare esta pelea al próximo nivel **–termino diciendo el lanzado un nuevo sortilegio a través de su esfera mística .**

 **Justo en el momento en que iban ayudar a los tres espectros ,dos de ellos expulsaron a los seres que lo controlaban para luego fusionase con el que controlaba la tierra, quien se libero de sus cadena y comenzó absorber tanto tierra como las paredes de los edificios del pueblo .Creando una criatura monstruos con características antropomórficas una cola larga con punta redonda con picos y tanto garras como colmillos afilados.**

Parece que este día nunca va acabar **– Moon Wolf comento harto por todo lo que había tenido que soportar tanto el cómo Meteor .**

Tranquilo ya casi acaba pero antes ahí que enfrentar a este tipo , asique chicos ayuden a estos dos **– tomando el liderazgo de la situación Bloody fang indico a Gaspar , Set y Bosco quienes ayudaron a los fatasma quienes a su vez había recuperado su forma la cual era la de un chico y una chica no muy mayores que los chicos –** amigos hora de los trenes **– termino diciendo el para luego junto a sus compañeros abordar los trenes.**

(aquí termina de la cancion: Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music y comienza: Ressha Gattai! ToQ-Oh )

 **Luego estos se transformaron y combinaron formando a su robot quien convoco el arma de Dread Devil para luego comenzar la lucha. Golpes iban y venia por parte de ambos colosos el monstruo de tierra agarro al robot por la cintura para luego levantarlo por los aires y luego lo arrojo con fuerza contra el piso rematando con un codazo en el vientre del robot.**

Se encuentran bien todos **– Pregunto Star Wizz quien fue el primero en recobrar la conciencia siendo moon Wolf el próximo en hablar.**

La pregunta es si seguimos vivos y la respuesta es apenas **– aun aturdido declaro el joven lobezno quien aun se sobaba la cabeza.**

Chicos el robot recibió mucho daño luego de ese ataque y no creo que resista otro ataqué como ese **– informo Giga shock tras hacerle un rápido diagnostico a los mecas sus quienes repensaron su estrategia contra aquella bestia.**

 **Mientras tanto dicha bestia seguía la destrucion abriéndose paso a través del pueblo para invadir mas ciudades del reino , en su camino ponía en peligro a tanto a los amigos como los pobladores que hacían lo posible por sobrevivir. Al ver eso nuestros héroes se pusieron de pie de golpe y tomando la cola de la bestia usaron toda fuerza para arrojarla lejos del pueblo .**

Bueno conseguimos su atención ahorra que **–Bloody fang cuestiono a sus compañeros siendo moon Wolf el próximo en hablar.**

Creo tener una idea te importara si Star Wizz cambiara de lugar contigo **– moon Wolf cuestiono a Dread quien dudoso acepto pues confiaba en su compañero.**

 **Rompiendo el robot cambiaron la combinación de los trenes dejando a moon Wolf y Star Wizz como los brazos , mientras que Dread Devil y Gigas shock como las piernas. Tras eso el grupo de chicos fueron por el round 2 contra aquel adefesio quien tras recuperarse fue con todo contra los chicos pero estos no se iban a dar por vencido , usando las mandíbulas de su tren Moon Wolf le hizo mucho daño para luego darle un fuerte golpe .**

Creo que hay que agregar magia al asunto **– Star Wizz declaro abriendo la boca de su tren mostrando una mano con un báculo -¡Star seal! – invoco desde el cielo una lluvia de estrellas que inmovilizo a la criatura obligando aparecer su reloj.**

Acabemos con esto de una vez **– dijo Moon Wolf invocando una lanza de dos filos cuyas puntas tenían forma de la mitad de la luna -** Midnight Herald **¡crescent moon cut!- termino diciendo el atravesando el reloj rescatando al fantasma en su interior para luego destruir a la espectro oscuro que lo controlaba haciendo corte con la forma de una luna llena .**

 **(aquí termin:** Ressha Gattai! ToQ-Oh)

 **Tras destruir a la criatura los chicos repararon los daños del pueblo y borrando a todos sus recuerdos acerca de los eventos ocurridos en el día .Volviendo al castillo Austin y la pareja mágica de Canterlot volvió a realizar el hechizo de antes solo que lo hizo con Zeeb y Meteor fusionados logrando al fin devolverlos a sus respectivos cuerpos.**

Es bueno recuperar mi cuerpo al fin **\- Meteor Wing comentaba feliz contrario a su compañero lobo quien tenía una mirada muy triste.**

Hey lamentamos haberte presionado por hacer la danza **– Demián consolaba a su compañero tras haber tenido una conversación con sus compañeros.**

Es por eso que tenemos una proposición que se nos ocurrió con Meteor **\- manifestó Frankie quien luego a explicar su plan a su compañero .**

 **Llegando la noche y bajo la luz de luna llena tanto el grupo de ponis como de monstruos se disfrazaron de lobo con la teñida para realizar la danza .Tras bailar y cantar durante una hora la luna ilumino a todos con una luz verde azulada indicando que habían recibido la aprobación por parte del satélite.**

Ok lo diré eso fue muy divertido **– Pineapples juice comento emocionado tras quitarse el disfraz junto a sus demás amigos.**

Concuerdo aunque me hubiera gustado que nuestros nuevos amigos nos hubieran acompañado **– Gaspar indicando su sentir tras la partida de sus compañeros fantasmales quienes tras recuperarse de su experiencia decidieron ir a explorar Equestria.**

Entiende compañero ellos son **Elements** y prefieren andar libre antes de quedar encerrado en un castillo **\- Austin le explicaba a su joven amigo fantasma quien termino entendiendo a su compañero .**

Lo bueno es que nos dejaron estos bonitos regalos **– Bosco declaro sacando dos collares con forma de rombo con símbolos rúnicos .**

Bueno no se ustedes pero quiero darme una ducha **\- Set sacándose su disfraz manifestó a sus compañero quienes opinaban igual tras olfatearse un poco.**

¡Ah! Tan pronto quería disfrutar mas de tener pelo en el pecho **– Se** **quejaba Aidan causando que sus compañeros rieran por lo bajo mientras que Zeeb y Meteor compartieron una mirada indicando que el secreto del lobezno estaba a salvo gracias al pegaso .**

 **A la mañana siguiente la pareja mágica de Canterlot fue a desayunar junto a sus mascota pero al llegar a la mesa descubrieron que tanto twiligth como spike lucían cansados.**

Em maestra , spike se encuentran bien **– Magic Wish cuestiono a tanto al dragón como a la princesa el primero se asusto al ver a la mascota de ambos .**

Lo siento , chico es que spike tuvo una pesadilla en la que sus mascotas se convertían en monstruos y se los comían por lo que tuve que quedarme con toda la noche con el **– Contaba twiligth provocando que ambos tragaran la comida al seco al darse cuenta que spike de alguna manera recordaba lo ocurrido el día anterior .**

 **Mientras tanto en lo alto del cielo el nightmare spirit frustrado veía como sus enemigos seguían como si nada con sus vidas pero por alguna razón no lucia enfadado.**

Coman tranquilos sabiendo que mi victoria esta próxima **– indico Nightmare spirit con mucha seguridad pese a su derrota –** porque **\- continuo el –** es hora de combatir fuego con fuego **– termino diciendo mostrando que tenia la copia de planos de tanto los relojes como los trenes .**

 **Paralelamente a esto el trió de espectros que habían sido rescatados por nuestros héroes fueron atacados por el dúo que había prestado su ayuda en la batalla .**

Me lleva estos tampoco lo tenían **– dijo la de armadura rosa siendo calmada por su compañero de armadura azul celeste.**

Calma de otra manera lograremos nuestro objetivo – **manifestó este para luego ver a los espectros –** lamentamos las molestias **– termino diciendo el antes de irse con sus compañera**

 **Continuara….**


	7. quest 6

**Lamento mucho la tardanza es que tenido mucho que hacer y tuve un gran bloqueo de escritor sin mas que decir que los disfruten.**

* * *

 **Quest 06: Un tipo diferente oscuridad**

 **En el lado oscuro de la luna el Nightmare Spirit se encontraba realizando un circulo de invocación, tras acabar recito un antiguo hechizo de invocando a un demonio cuervo con características humanoides vestido con una armadura plateada.**

Habla rápido ya que el tiempo y la paciencia del amo son limitado **– Manifestó el cuervo a lo que el espíritu respondió.**

Hoy me presento para solicitar apoyo para acabar con nuestros enemigos – **Nightmare spirit conto al demonio para luego darle un pergamino con los detalles.**

Ok tu mensaje llegara a su poder mas debes saber que mi señor comienza a impacientarse contigo **– concluyo aquel ser antes de irse a través del mismo portal por el cual fue convocado.**

Descuide lo tendrán **– nightmare spirit declaro antes de volver a trabajar sabiendo que su vida estaba en peligro.**

 **Mientras tanto en ponyville nuestros héroes se encontraban en medio de un examen de matemáticas , el cual resultaba ser más complicado de lo que habían anticipado pero gracias a la ayuda propiciada por sus tutores y parientes más la ayuda de su amigos Frankie ellos lograron resolver los ejercicios al menos la mayoría.**

PC te sabes la respuesta de la 12 **– Pineapples Juice cuestiono a su hermano quien espero un descuido de Cherille para contestar .**

No tengo idea y tú te sabes 7 - **Pineapples Cake cuestiono con voz baja a su hermano quien negó con la cabeza para luego continuar con el examen.**

Debería estar practicando miss técnicas vuelo no realizando estos inútiles ejercicios **– Meteor Wing pensaba mientras respondía el examen pues su mente estaba más en el cielo que en la tierra.**

Bueno Melody cuál era el método que te enseño tu hermano para hacer multiplicación **\- Decía Beautiful melody para si misma cuando de pronto vio como Diamon tiara y silver spoon compartían una nota .**

 **Una vez que el tiempo acabo fue hora del receso asique todos entregaron sus exámenes para luego salir a descansar al patio de la escuela , derrumbándose en el piso pues estaban agotados tanto física como mentalmente tras haber realizado la prueba.**

Por Celestia que difícil estaba ese examen **–Pineapples Cake se quejaba pues como cualquier potrillo de su edad la clase de matemáticas era un suplicio .**

Lo se , hermano y yo que pensaba que combatir monstruos era duro – **Opinaba Pineapples Juice quien al igual que su mellizo se hallaba cansado.**

¿Combatir monstruos? **– Cuestiono Snails quien junto a Snips y otros compañeros del salón hicieron acto de presencia.**

El habla de un juego de árcade cierto - **Meteor Wing interceptando la conversación conto a sus compañeros de colegio esperando que se lo creyeran .**

 **De pronto el ambiente de paz fue quebrado por la pelea que ocurría cerca de los columpios del patio de la escuela en la que participaban diamon Tiara y Beautiful melody quienes entraron en conflicto luego que Beautiful Melody le contara de aquel papel a la maestra Cheerilee.**

Eres boba soplona no tenias ningún derecho a delatarme con Cheerilee - **Diamon Tiara le reclamaba a la joven pegaso quien contesto.**

Si no resistes el castigo no cometas el crimen **\- Beautiful Melody contestaba siendo Silver spoon la próxima en hablar.**

No tienes idea con quien te metes asique te aconsejo que te disculpes **– Silver Spoon advertía a la rival de su amiga quien sin miedo respondió.**

Pues que empiece porque no me dejare intimidar por una malcriada como ella **– Respondió Beautiful Melody provocando la preocupación de sus compañeros y la ira de Diamon tiara quien la empujo.**

 **Viendo que las cosas iban a mal los muchachos fueron a intervenir siendo Night Star y Magic Wish quienes detuvieron la pelea colocándose entre ambas potranca.**

Asi no se resuelven los conflictos si alguna tiene problema lo conversan o se retiran **– Indico Night Star ambas chicas quienes aun se veían con odio.**

Si no nos creen preguntémosle a la princesa Twiligth o a la maestra Cheerilee **– Tomando la palabra Magic Wish manifestó provocando que ambas al fin cedieran y se retiraran.**

Bien hecho chicos un poco mas hubiéramos tenido una batalla campal **– Pineapples Cake felicitaba a la pareja de unicornios siendo interrumpida por su prima Applebloom.**

Tal vez por ahorra primo pero Diamon tiara es una pony de cuidado – **Applebloom les contaba a tanto sus primos como sus amigos.**

 **Mientras tanto en el castillo de los monstruos Frankie con la colaboración de su amigo aidan y el profesor z se hallaban realizando un proyecto secreto, pues dada su ultima batalla el chico genio del grupo se dio cuenta que debían mejorar su armamento para combatir nuevas amenazas que pudieran surgir en el futuro.**

Aidan podrías pasarme el relevador cuántico – **Frankie solicito a su amigo demonio quien confundido busco dicha herramienta –** es la de mango azul arriba del estante - **el joven Frankestein oriento a su compañero.**

Ya lo sabía **– Aidan un tanto avergonzado le entrego dicha herramienta** – y dime **– continuo el -** porque de todos en el castillo me pediste ayuda no me quejo pero apenas te sigo en tu proyecto **\- cuestiono el joven demonio a su compañero pues aunque no le gustara admitirlo su Iq no era tan alto como el de Frankie.**

Es que Zeeb y Bosco estaban ocupado jugando crane-ball , Set está metido en sus proyectos de arte , Gaspar dijo que estaría ocupado y Austin esta investigando algo en la biblioteca **– Frankie conto a su compañero –** ademas **– continuo el -** hace tiempo que quería pasar tiempo contigo pero si te quieres ir no te detendré **– termino diciendo el chico a lo que su amigo contesto .**

Bueno hoy no tengo nada importante que hacer asique me quedo contigo y el profesor – **Aidan comprendiendo el sentir de su camarada decidió quedarse -** pero – **continuo el –** en un rato descansas y jugamos una partida de videojuegos ya que ese tema si lo comprendo a la perfección **– termino decir el joven demonio invitando a su socio a una partida de videojuegos luego de terminar de trabajar propuesta que Frankie acepto.**

 **Mientras como había mencionado Frankie el hechicero estrella del castillo se encontraba realizando investigación el cual era averiguar la función o el poder que tenían los amuletos que había sido entregados por los Elements , pues sentía que de alguna manera estaba conectado con su llegada a equestria así como contra quien pelean . Desafortunadamente tras haber revisado un montón de libros no había logrado descubrir nada cosa que lo frustro.**

Es admirable el esfuerzo que este chico pone para descubrir el mundo que los rodea **– Mr. terror manifestó observando a dicho muchacho a través de su espejo mágico –** Asique **– continuo el –** creo que debería orientarlo en su búsqueda **– concluyo el para luego tomar un gran libro en su tienda el cual envió desde su tienda hasta la biblioteca del castillo a través de su espejo.**

 **Dicho libro aterrizo sobre una montaña de libro que habían sido leídos por el joven mago sepultándolo, una vez que logro salir de esa montaña de libro contemplo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el libro que había provocado el derrumbes , pues por fin su investigación podría avanzar. Una vez que el grupo de potrillos acabaron con sus actividades tanto escolares como personales decidieron hacerles una visita a sus colegas Monstruos, cuando llegaron al castillo fueron recibidos por Gaspar quien los guio cuarto del profesor z.**

Bueno creo que todos se preguntaran porque los convoque a esta junta – **Austin comenzando su presentación cuestiono a sus compañeros siendo Zeeb el próximo en hablar.**

Pues a decir verdad la pregunta se nos cruzo por la cabeza **– Bromeo el joven lobo causando la risa por lo bajo de sus compañeros.**

Bueno el motivo de mi llamado es que di con la forma de volver a casa - **declaro el joven mago causando que todos se callaran de golpe ante dicha revelación.**

Eso en verdad es posible – **Gaspar incrédulo cuestiono pues había pasado tanto tiempo lejos de su hogar que ya había asumido que sería imposible volver.**

Según mi investigación resulta que estos Medallones junto a otros 28 fueron creados **"Fifteen prime"- Tomando la palabra Austin conto a su compañeros siendo Aidan el próximo en hablar.**

¡Oh vamos! eso es solo una antigua leyenda nadie sabe si existieron en verdad – **Aidan se quejaba pues no creía que lo dicho por su compañero siendo interrumpidos por Meteor Wing.**

Yo no soy muy fan de la historia pero siento que esta debería escuchar está - **Manifestó el joven pegaso quien junto los demás potrillos deseaban saber lo que pasaba.**

 **Narración acerca de los Fifteen prime**

 **(Parte de Frankie)**

 _ **Bueno hace mucho tiempo en el mundo del cual todos venimos nosotros convivía con unos seres conocidos como "humanos", con quienes compartíamos un solo planeta conocido como la Tierra y en épocas de paz ambas especies convivían una al lado de otro como hermanos pues las criaturas podíamos hacer cosas que nuestros compatriotas no podían convirtiendo dicho mundo en una utopia…..**_

Disculpa esta historia va alguna parte – **Bostezando Pineapples Juice interrumpió la historia contada por su amigo**

 **(parte de aidan)**

 **Lo se es aburrida esa parte pero resulta que debido a problemas causados por desacuerdos entre ambos grupos ocurrió una salvaje guerra donde murieran varias criaturas y humanos . Por lo que nuestro se vieron obligados a ocultarse para evitar que se derramara mas sangre, fue asi que comenzaron los 1000 años oscuridad .**

Eso suena terrible pero cual fue el problema que inicio esa "matanza" **\- Magic Wish triste tras oír el destino tan amargo de ambos grupo cuestiono a sus compañeros.**

 **(parte de Zeeb)**

 **Nadie lo sabe pero el problema es que la vida de los humanos duraba menos que la de los monstruos por lo que el planeta comenzó a sobre poblarse , provocando la casería de muchos de los nuestros .Por lo que 15 de los patriarcas de las especie más prominentes entre los monstruos combinaron sus poderes para crear una copia del planeta tierra donde la mayoría de los monstruos migraron al nuevo mundo y eso es todo.**

 **Aquí termina la narración.**

Pues eso no es todo pues en este libro cuenta que para preservar paz del mundo que crearon los **Fifteen Prime** desarrollaron estos medallones, los cuales entregaron a varios monstruos quienes a su vez se los darían a su descendientes quienes tendrían que dárselos a los guerreros que un día restablecerían el orden en momentos de crisis – **Austin abriendo el libro que había encontrado mostro a sus compañeros siendo Demián el próximo en hablar.**

Entonces si comprendo bien si reunimos los 30 medallones su poder combinado nos llevara de vuelta a casa – **Demián manifestó tras oir todo lo dicho por sus compañeros recibiendo la aprobación por parte de su amigo mago** – entonces – **continuo el** \- ¿Cómo comenzamos? – **cuestiono pues tras enterarse de la oportunidad que le presentaba para ir casa**

 **Fue entonces que el joven Mago comenzó a explicar su plan el cual necesitaba la colaboración de sus amigos potrillos. Una hora más tarde los chicos ya estaban de vuelta en ponyville y rápidamente fueron al castillo de la amistada.**

Oigan tranquilos si vamos a este paso y con esta cara van a pillarnos **– Meteor Wing advertía a sus compañeros para que caminaran lento y cambiaran su expresión de miedo .**

Bueno que esperabas si tenemos mucho miedo – **Pineapples Juice manifestaba a sus compañero pegaso pues sabía lo que arriesgaban si los descubrían.**

Lo se asique repasemos el plan les parece **– Magic Wish sugería recibiendo la aprobación de sus compañeros** – yo y Night instalamos el amuleto en el mapa de la princesa twiligth y el resto vigila para que nos pillen , recuerden deben silbar por intervalos para saber cuando alguien se acerque **– el joven unicornio indico a compañeros quienes tras escucharlo se tranquilizaron y caminaron mas normal.**

 **Al fin la nube negra que cubría al grupo parecía desvanecerse lamentablemente en su camino encontraron a su compañera de clases Beautiful Melody llorrando y aunque intentaron permanecer concentrados en su misión su sentido del deber los empujo a averiguar lo que pasaba .**

Hola BM ¿Qué sucede ? **– acercándose amistosamente a la potranca Pineapples Cake cuestionó a la muchacha .**

Yo estaba comprando cosas para mi casa y no sé como la tiara Diamon como el collar de su amiga llegaron a mi alforja pero ahorra todos en ponyville piensan que soy una …. **Ladrona – Beutiful Melody explico estallando en llanto tras decir lo ultimo dejando consternados al grupo de potrillas.**

Vale esperen aquí mientras yo hablo con esas **dos –Meteor Wing manifestando enojado yendo a buscar a dichas potrancas siendo detenido por la magia de Night Star.**

Una cosa a la vez primero encarguemos del problema A para lanzarnos de lleno al problema B te parece **\- Acercándose a su compañero Magic Wish le recordaba al joven pegaso sus prioridades para luego ver a Pineapples juice –** llévala a la granja de tus primos en lo que terminamos vale **– indico al potrilla de tierra quien acepto para luego irse.**

 **Una vez que se separaron de la pareja el cuarteto se dirigió al castillo, una vez dentro fueron a la sala del trono donde estaba el mapa , dejando a Meteor Wings y Pineapples Cake de guardia la pareja mágica de Canterlot se dispuso a realizar su parte del plan.**

Entonces como era el hechizo para sacar el mapa **–Decía Magic Wish a su compañero quien ilumino su cuerno para hacerlo aparecer.**

Date prisa y saca ese medallón antes que nos pillen **– Night Star manifestando su preocupación le solicito a su compañero.**

 **Sacando el medallón dado por sus compañeros Monstruos ambos potrillos comenzaron a recitar el hechizo dado por su amigo Austin.**

Porque tardan tanto **– Pineapples Cake angustiado pensaba cosa que su compañero guardia noto .**

Calma y trata de parecer casual esto acabara en cualquier momento **– Meteor Wing advertía al potrillo de tierra para su mala suerte Spike justo venia hacer su limpieza semanal del salón del trono por lo que comenzaron a silbar.**

Oh hola muchachos ¿Qué hacen aquí? **\- Cuestiono el joven dragón con tanto un cubo como trapeador en sus dos garras.**

Nada aquí solo pasando tiempo verdad **– Contesto Pineapples Cake haciendo que Meteor Wing silbara más fuerte para advertir a sus camaradas en el salón del trono .**

Claro , bueno si me disculpan tengo limpieza que hacer **– Spike aceptando la contestación de los muchachos se disponía a volver a sus deberes pero fue interrumpido por Meteor.**

Si pero porque no empiezas con la biblioteca ahí ya se formaron conejos de polvo – **Meteor Wing propuso al joven dragón para que se fuera a otro cuarto.**

Gracias por decirme lo veré luego de encargarme del salón del trono **– Spike les agradecía el dato para luego intentar entra a la sala del trono siendo interceptado –** ok no se que les ocurre a ustedes dos pero yo no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo – **manifestó el joven dragón intentando hacerles el quite para poder pasar.**

Em **Masked Z** es mejor comic que las power ponis – **Desesperado Pineapples Cake grito provocando que Spike se quedara quieto como estatua.**

 **¡Como dijiste! – Spike soltando los artículos de limpieza volteo a mirar fijamente al joven miembro de la familia Apple.**

Ya me escuchaste Masked z tiene el mejor diseño de traje y los mejores poderes que vencerían cualquier día a las 6 power ponis juntas - **Pineapples Cake expreso sabiendo que se estaba metiendo la boca del lobo o en este caso del dragón quien se puso rojo como un tomate.**

Así pues tengo 40 comics que hará que te comas tus palabras espérame aquí - **Spike declaro para luego ir a buscar dichas historietas dejando respirar más tranquilos a ambos potrillo.**

Entonces Masked Z no sabía que lo leías – **Tras volverle el alma al cuerpo Meteor Wing cometo a su amigo.**

Pues si y jamás pensé que tendría que usarlo como excusa para zafar de un lio **– Confeso Meteor Wing tras dar un gran respiro** – Espero - **continuo el** – no haber arruinado mi amistad con spike – **termino diciendo el compartiendo sus temores con su amigo pegaso** .

 **Una vez que la pareja de Canterlot termino su misión salió del cuarto por otra puerta , mientras que al mismo tiempo tanto spike como Pineapples Cake entraron al cuarto para su combate de héroes de comics. Meteor Wing se encargo de explicarles lo que había pasado al chico comprendiendo que por ahora no contarían con su amigo los muchachos fueron atender el otro problema de su amiga Beautiful Melody ,al llegar a la granja Apple se sorprendieron ver el lugar literalmente de cabeza .**

Ok oh los pegasos se les escapo un tornado o raimbow le está jugando una broma pesada a los apples **– Magic Wish exclamaba al ver a los animales sueltos y comiendo la hortalizas regadas por todos lados.**

Ni Rainbow es capaz de causar este caos **– Meteor Wing defendía a su maestra mientras que se adentraba en la alocada granja.**

Eso , ademas está atada y vestida como espantapájaros por haya **– Night Star señalizo apuntando a lo que solía ser el huerto de la familia Apple.**

 **Rápidamente el trió fue a socorrer a la pegaso , luego buscar y ayudar a los miembros de la familia Apple , incluyendo a su compañero Pineapples juice quien estaba atado al muro del granero cubierto de pintura una vez que lo bajaron lo ayudaron a limpiarse.**

Que horror creo que tengo pintura hasta en las orejas – **Pineapples Juice se quejaba mientras terminaba de limpiarse.**

No quisiera echar sal o pintura a la herida pero nos podias decir quién te hizo esto - **Meteor Wing tomando el liderazgo de la conversación cuestiono a su compañero.**

No lo sé todo fue muy rápido lo único que recuerdo es que estaba con … **¡oh no! ¿Dónde está Beautiful Melody? – Pineapples Juice volviendo en si cuestiono a sus compañeros quienes le informaron que no la habían encontrado ni con él o su familia .**

 **Rápidamente el cuarteto de ponis fue a buscarla al pueblo pero a su llegada se sorprendieron al descubrir que estaba peor que Sweet Apple Acres. Por ejemplo algunos ponys eran atacados por pasteles , otros por osos de peluches gigantes pero la que capto la atención del grupo fue el ataque de los comics murciélagos que iban contra Spike y Pineapples Cake, por lo que el grupo de amigos a travesaron el caos que era su villa y fueron a socórrelos.**

Convengamos en no volver a discutir por ningún comic te parece compa – **Pineapples Cake propuso a su compañero dragón quien acepto tras recuperarse.**

Ya resuelto eso alguno sabe quién o que están provocando esto – **Night Star** **Cuestiono a sus amigos siendo spike el próximo en hablar.**

Se me ocurre cierto amo del ….Caos **– Manifestó el joven dragón pues tenía una idea clara del culpable hasta que vio dicho ser perseguido por tanto leones como tigres y chetas**

Gatito malo gatito muy malo **– Gritaba Discord quien era perseguido por aquellas bestia junto a fluthershy .**

No puedes utilizar tus poderes para escapar - **Fluthershy cuestiono a su amigo quien chasque los dedos para mostrarle que no pasaba nada por lo que continuo la persecución.**

Vale si esto no lo hace el entonces ¿Quién? – **Spike confuso cuestiono a los muchachos quienes estaban igual o más perdidos que el.**

 **De pronto apareció una parvada de cuervos que se juntaron formando al mismo guerrero cuervo que había hablado antes con el nightmare Spirit, solo que este era más alto y musculoso con características mas demoniacas .**

Ese sería yo **\- contesto aquel ser alado asuntado a tanto spike como los aldeanos a excepción de nuestros héroes quienes estaban acostumbrados.**

Tu quien o que eres **\- Meteor Wing desafiante interroga aquel ser quien se limito a sacar una bola de Cristal.**

El fin de todo **–contesto aquel ser pasando la mano sobre la bola de cristal librando a unas criaturas que atacaron a todos**

 **Dichas criaturas median 2 pies de altura, sus pies eran de cabra, brazos largos y huesudos con garras ,adomen hinchados y tanto orejas como cuernos puntiagudas , ojos amarrillas , colmillos , alas murciélagos y colas puntiagudas vestidos con taparrabos de tela , cuyos colores variaban entre rojos ,azul y gris .**

Chicos estoy loco o esas cosas tienen cierto parecido con Aidan - **Pineapples Juice** **comentaba por lo bajo a sus amigos mientras buscaba refugio con sus demás amigos.**

Eso parece , por lo que propongo hacerles otra visita a nuestros amigos **\- Magic Wish sugería cosa con la cual todos estuvieron de acuerdo sacando sus relojes.**

 **¡** Auxilio **! – grito Spike quien para su mala suerte había sido capturado por 3 de esas tétricas criaturas quienes empezaron a estirar y retorcer al joven dragón como si fuera un juguete.**

Corrección liberamos a spike y luego intentamos llegar al castillo **– Pineapples Cake tomando el liderazgo del grupo modifico su plan de ataque.**

 **Con su meta trazada el grupo de potrillos intentaron liberar al joven dragón pero sus captores se pasaban al joven dragón como si fuera un balón cosa que comenzó a frustrar a los muchachos , pero al pobre spike comenzó a llorar por la desesperación que le causaba su situación actual . De pronto la criaturas fueron sujetadas por raíces liberando Spike quien cayo en los brazos de Frankie.**

Tranquilo pequeño ya todo está bien **–Frankie sosteniendo al joven dragón intento tranquilizarlo pero este grito y se desmayo.**

Al menos está a salvo y estoy seguro que cuando se le baje el susto te dará las gracias- **Gaspar consoló al joven Frankestein quien junto a sus compañeros se reunieron con sus amigos potros.**

Estamos felices que vinieran a visitarnos pero ¿Cómo supieron que los necesitábamos? **– Manifestando su alegría Night Star cuestiono a sus aliados monstruos siendo Demián el próximo en hablar.**

La respuesta corta cuarto de relojes y quien es el líder de estos **imps – Respondo el joven vampiro pero antes que pudieran responder todos fueron rodeados por cuervos que comenzaron a picotearlos para luego formar al guerrero de antes.**

Interesante antes de matarlos preguntare ¿Por qué ustedes infieren en mi camino?- **el Guerrero cuervo cuestiono recibiendo un ataque de fuego por parte de Aidan.**

Quién sabe, pero si alguien nos amenaza o nuestros amigos simplemente lo atacamos, ¿no se supone que eso hacen las bestias?- **Aidan amenazo aquel** **ser fue entonces que sus compañeros potros aparecieron con sus relojes.**

 **(poner aquí: Clock ticking fast y en la frase monster time poner : Horror Sound Effect - Clock Striking)**

 **Time Breaker: Devil ,Vampire ,Frankestein ,Wizzard ,Wolf – Dijeron los 5 potrillos absorbiendo a sus aliados en sus respectivos relojes- ¡Monster time** **!- Gritaron todos** **apareciendo un gigantesco reloj los cuales descendieron dando a cada uno sus armadura.**

 **(Aquí comienza** : Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music)

 **Esto es una advertencia, si te metes en nuestro camino, te Sacaremos por la fuerza – Dred Devil proclamo para luego comenzar la lucha junto a todos los demás .**

 **Su enemigo en cambio se protegió con su ejército de Imps quienes al ser pequeños eran difícil de combatir para empeorar las cosas sus enemigos dominaba el poder de la magia algunos recitaban hechizos , otros los lanzaban hechizos por un cuerno encantado , pero gracias al trabajo en equipo y la colaboración de Gaspar ,Set y Bosco lograron hacerles frente.**

Hay de mi , vencieron a todas mis tropas que voy hacer esperen tengo muchos " **Mas" –se Burlo GC (1#) para luego volver a pasar su mano sobre la bola de cristal liberando a nuevo grupo de Imps.**

¡Time Chain! **–Gritaron Giga Shock , Moon Wolf y Bloody Fang invocando sus cadenas para atrapar Gc mientras Star Wizz tomaba la bola de Cristal .**

Sabes uno de los mayores errores de los villanos es que dan demasiado por hecho – **Star Wizz manifestó sacando su báculo para luego recitar un hechizo que provoco que el ejecito de Imps fuera absorbido .**

 **Fue así que el caos provocado Imps se detuvo pero la victoria de los muchachos no duro mucho pues Gc se convirtió nuevamente en una parvada de cuervos para liberarse de sus captores para luego arrebatarle la bola de cristal.**

Quería hacer esto simple para ustedes pero por su insolencia hare que este reino se cubra con las llamas de mi ira – **Proclamo Gc para luego arrancarse su propio corazón ,el cual era negro como el ébano acto seguido lo fusiono con la bola de cristal.**

 **Entonces la bola de cristal comenzó a crecer y cuando llego a su tamaño máximo se rompió liberando a un hibrido entre los Imps y Gc .En su nueva forma comenzó a destruir todo a su paso tanto nuestros héroes como los habitantes del pueblo hacían lo posible por huir y proteger a los suyos.**

Si lo hicimos enfurecer eso es un hecho **– Bloody Fang comento por lo bajo a sus compañero para luego dar paso a Dred Devil.**

(aquí termina de la cancion: Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music y comienza: Ressha Gattai! ToQ-Oh , despues de formarse el robot pongan: Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music)

Pues a lo nuestro compañero **– indico Dred Devil para luego junto a sus compañeros montar el tren en que llegaron a ponyville.**

 **Entonces estos comenzaron el ensamble de los trenes formando así su robot gigante"** **Midnight Herald" para luego lanzarse a la batalla contra aquel monstruoso ser .Lamentablemente la combinación de GC y Imps mas la energía oscura que recorría su cuerpo complicaba la lucha a nuestros amigos quienes usaron diferentes combinación de trenes para poder defenderse ,llegando a un punto muerto entre ambos.**

Vale lo admito se me acabaron los chistes y las ideas asique si alguien tiene alguna idea siéntase libre de compartirla – **Dijo Dred Devil pues literalmente habían intentado todo lo que tenían y aun no lograban doblegar a su rival .**

Pues yo tengo una pero no estoy seguro si funcione **– Giga Shock alzando su mano para expresarse hacia sus camaradas.**

Ah este punto compañero haremos lo que Sea **– Moon Wolf animaba a su compañero para que pusiera en marcha su plan .**

Ok vamos allá profesor z envíelos **– Giga Shock contacto a el profesor z quien usando el nuevo sistema creado por Frankie activo 3 nuevas naves que fueron por el cielo y tierra a Ponyville.**

 **Mientras tanto los chicos continuaban su lucha contra su cruel rival quien no daba su mano o garra a torcer contra ellos , cuando parecía que era el fin fue que las dos naves aérea y terrestre, arribaron a la batalla el de tierra tenia forma de tanque cuyo armamento era muy avanzado y las dos naves aéreas tenían forma de tanto helicóptero como jet de la mas alta tecnología. Los cual controlados por el profesor combatieron a su rival.**

Escuche Gaspar ,Bosco y set por favor entren a las naves **– Giga Shock indico a sus compañeros en tierras quienes emocionados obedecieron.**

 **Gaspar entro al jet ,Set al helicóptero y Bosco al tanque ,una vez dentro fueron irradiados por una luz que les dieron un traje del tipo de astronauta para luego sentarse en sus respectivas cabinas conectándose literalmente con todos los sistemas.**

¡Guau! esto es genial o que **– Bosco emocionado comento a sus compañeros quienes respondieron que si.**

¡Hey! no se distraigan tenemos un villano que vencer **\- Bloody Fang llamo la atención del trió para que se concentraran en la batalla.**

 **Gracias a los nuevos mecha en la batalla los muchachos lograron voltear la balanza a su favor , gracias equipamiento que poseían tanto el tanque como el jet y el helicóptero la fusion de Gc finalmente cayo herida al piso.**

Asesinos eso es lo que son porque por su atrevimiento todos los que aman van a morir - **Gc amenazo al grupo de amigos quien se pusieron posición de ataque.**

 **A quien venga lo detendremos sin importar que ¡** Midnight Herald **¡crescent moon cut!-Contra argumento Moon Wolf para luego atravesar a su rival venciéndolo finalmente.**

 **(Aquí termina:** Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music)

 **Una Vez que la batalla termino de los escombros nuestros héroes encontraron a un Imps quien lucia de unos 6 años de edad de piel roja, usando un taparrabos de piel y un pequeño peinado mohicano de color plateado y verde . De entre todos los presentes fue Dread Devil el primero en acercarse.**

Primo Kai por el primer demonio que he hecho **– Dread Devil manifestó dejando a todos sin palabra al descubrir la identidad del Imp con quien acababan de pelear.**

 **Rápidamente Star Wizz uso su magia para reparar los daños de Ponyville , así como borrarles los recuerdos a todos sus habitante para luego volver rápidamente al castillo , una vez que llegaron con la colaboración de sus amigos lo colocaron en los tubos z para que empezara su curación, durante todo el proceso Aidan no se aparto de su lado . Al día siguiente los potrillos acudieron a la escuela como siempre y Gracias a los poderes de Star Wizz los problemas para Beautiful Melody desaparecieron .Fue entonces que la maestra Cheerilee quien trai una mirada muy seria.**

Mis queridos estudiantes antes de comenzar me veo con la necesidad de informarles de la desaparición de sus compañeras Diamon tiara y silver spoon **– La maestra Cheerilee informo a sus alumnos dejando a todos atónitos con la noticia en especial a nuestro grupo de amigos.**

Finalmente todas las piezas están sobre la mesa y es hora que comience mi experimento **– Nightmare spirit declaro para luego voltearse a un grupo de tanto monstruos como ponis de los que destacaban las dos potrancas de ponyville quienes gritaron de terror.**

 **Continuara…..**

* * *

 **1#:Gc significa guerrero cuervo pero abreviados**

 **espero que les haya gustado y nuevamente lamento mucho la tardanza**


	8. Quest 7

**Lamento la tardanza pero aqui esta el nuevo cap de esta historia**

* * *

 **Quest 07:Pesadilla Volcánico**

 **En un paramo de rodeado por volcanes y arboles de lava caminaba Aidan, quien no se explicaba cómo había llegado pero seguía caminando esperando hallar ya sea a sus amigos ponis o monstruos .Finalmente llego a un lugar que le era aterradoramente familiar asuntándolo hasta lo más profundo de su alma.**

El pozo negro no lo entiendo porque he llegado si no es hora de reunirme con mis ancestros **–Aidan se preguntaba pues dicho lugar era por donde los demonios como el son arrojados para reunirse con sus ancestros tras su muerte.**

 **Entonces se oyeron los sonidos de una carreta provocando que el joven diablo se ocultara, dicha carreta era jalada por dos esqueletos de caballos los cuales a su vez eran manejados por dos seres vestidos con túnicas , tras detenerse frente al pozo ambos seres bajaron un féretro**

Esto es muy triste tan joven y acaban con su vidaen un instante **– encapuchado (1#) manifestando su pensar movía junto a su compañero el Féretro hasta el borde del poso**

Concuerdo y lo peor que los matones que lo lastimaron siguen libres por ahí **– encapuchado(2#) contaba a su compañero abriendo el ataúd revelando al pequeño imp Kai.**

Al menos bajo el ala de sus ancestros el alma de este pequeño descansara en paz **– Encapuchado (1#) concluyo el estando a punto de arrojar el féretro al pozo cuyo fondo era un mar de lava negra justo en el último minuto el pequeño Kai se movió.**

¡no! esperen mi primo sigue vivo **– Gritaba aidan quien fue a detenerlos pero por algunas razón sus piernas se detuvieron.**

Pues pequeño Kai que tus ancestros así como el primer demonio cuiden tu alma por la eternidad – **dijo el Encapuchado (1#) a modo de rezo para luego arrojar el ataúd el cual al tocar el fondo comenzó a quemarse.**

No porque paso esto porque a **el - manifestó aidan tras contemplar aquella aterradora escena siendo rodeado por los encapuchados.**

Esto fue culpa tuyo **…asesino -Encapuchado (1#) murmuro al joven diablo atravesando su cuerpo como una daga fantasmal** \- no yo, no quise fue un accidente **\- Aidan se defendía entre lagrima hechas de fuego –** accidentes dices eso significa la muerte de este pequeño eso es no tener alma – **concluyo con un leve tono de burla el encapuchado dos provocando que el joven diablo finalmente se derrumbara en el piso y llorara por la culpa que le aquejaba.**

 **Mientras este lloriqueaba una criatura que se ocultaba cerca de allí comenzó a absorber el aura de culpa y pena que emanaba de Aidan pero de pronto el lugar comenzó a temblar , acto seguido hubo un resplandor que deslumbro a tanto a la criatura como al joven demonio.**

¡aidan ,despierta ! **– Gritaba Gaspar quien desde hace rato había intentado despertar a su compañero quien le hizo de golpe .**

¿Qué ocurrió?- **Cuestiono Aidan tras despertar sin recuerdo de la pesadilla que acababa de tener.**

Eso quería preguntarte venia como estabas tú y te encontré llorando dormido **– Gaspar contaba a su amigo diablo** – también **–continuo el** – quería saber cómo seguía Kai - **manifestando su preocupación por el primo de su compañero provocando que Aidan suspirara.**

No pensé que en los tubos z se curaría , pero como Doc. z me explico el daño que sufrió fue muy grande **\- Aidan explicaba a su compañero fantasmal mientras que se acercaba a la cama donde un vendado Kai descansaba**

No pierdas la fe amigo ya verás que pronto Kai estará bien por ahora creo que deberías descansar **– Gaspar consolaba a su compañero quien prefirió quedarse al lado de su primo a la espera que despierte .**

 **Desde su base lunar nightmare spirit miraba como se desarrollaban los eventos con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Al día siguiente tras terminar su jornada escolar fueron a pasar el rato en sugar cup corner mientras que la pareja mágica de canterlot y Meteor Wing disfrutaban un batido de chocolate los mellizos pineapples se encontraban horneando algunos pasteles junto a la divertida pinkie pie.**

Uff por fin es viernes pensé que no acabaría nunca esta semana - **Magic Wish comentaba para luego dar un sorbo a su batido.**

Concuerdo compa entre la escuela, las lecciones con Twiligth y ayudar a los muchachos a penas hemos tenido tiempo para respirar **– decía Night Star mientras pasaba lista de cada cosa que tuvieron que hacer en la última semana.**

Creen que eso es malo que les parece pasar 5 días seguidos practicando las diferentes rutinas de vuelo siendo que ya las sabes de memoria **– Meteor Wing contaba su propia experiencia personal** \- si me lo preguntan deberíamos estar buscando los medallones o a las reinas del drama **– manifestaba el potrillo haciendo referencia a los recientes eventos ocurridos a su alrededor.**

Lo sabemos y de eso queríamos que conversáramos pero antes esperemos a estar todos **….juntos** – **dijo Magic Wish de pronto se escucho una explosión desde la cocina pero no salió humo negra sino uno con los colores del arcoíris.**

Damas y caballeros lamentos lo inconvenientes **….-introdujo pineapples cake para luego dar paso a su hermano-** pero gracias una colaboración mutuas les presentamos por primera vez nuestros … - **tomando la palabra el joven Pineapples juice con la ayuda de pinkie trajo una bandeja cubierta -** ¡Gem – Cakes ! - **gritaron con emoción los dos acto seguido revelo una nueva variedad de cupcakes que eran del mismo color y resplandor de tanto zafiros ,esmeraldas como rubís.**

Esta bellas ricuras no solo tienen el brillo de una joya sino que son un deleite para el paladar **– Pinkie pie tomando la palabra y a su manera divertida contaba a los clientes quienes degustaron dichos panecillos**

 **Para sorpresa de los clientes y los amigos de estos los panecillos estaban increíblemente deliciosos , dejando la receta anotada a los señores cake , los dos potrillos se reunieron con sus compañeros para luego ir con sus compañeros monstruos .llegando al castillo fueron recibidos por Demián ,Zeeb ,Austin y Gaspar con quienes fueron a la habitación del profesor para compartir cierta información con ellos.**

Bueno ayer por la tarde la maestra Twiligth tuvo una reunión con las demás princesas **-Magic Wish contaba a su compañeros para luego dar paso a su compañero quien saco unas foto de su alforja.**

Desaparecieron varios ponis dos compañeros nuestras incluidas y la única pista es esta foto **– tomando la palabra Night Star contaba a todos al mismo tiempo que mostraba una foto por desgracia esta estaba borrosa.**

Eso parece queso azul **\- Demián opinaba revisando de reojo la foto , la cual fue revisada por el mago residente del castillo.**

Si me lo preguntas a mi parece musgo lunar – **Austin manifestaba recordando uno de los ingredientes que vio en sus libros.**

Si me lo preguntan a mi parece el estofado que preparaba la mama de Zeeb **– decía Gaspar agarrando la foto ofendiendo levemente al joven lobo.**

Hey no metas a mi mama en esto aunque admito que el parecido es aterrador **– Zeeb ofendiéndose levemente discutía con su amigo siendo interrumpidos por Meteor.**

El punto es que debemos averiguar quien se los llevo antes que ocurra algo malo como le paso a **Kai – Tomando el liderazgo de la conversación Meteor Wing dejo en claro que no quería que ocurriera mas tragedias.**

Hablando de ello como esta el y aidan **– Pineapples cake cuestionaba al grupo de monstruos quienes a su vez lamentaban en silencio la situación actual del pequeño .**

Podemos ir a ver cómo están **– Pineapples juice preguntaba a sus camaradas quienes los guiaron a sus compañeros a donde el joven Kai descansaba.**

 **Para su sorpresa y horror cuando llegaron a su cuarto donde estaban ambos chicos vieron como la sombra de una bestia de 2 metros parecida a un troll absorbía la vida de ambos chicos ,sin saber que hacer Austin hizo aparecer un balde de agua fría la cual arrojo despertando a aidan y desvaneciendo a la criatura.**

 **¡Hey!** ¿Cuál es su problema? **– Un Furico aidan se despertó y al ver que tanto el como su primito estaban mojados procedió a encenderse para secar a ambos claro que antes les cambio las vendas a aidan**

So so sombra , mo mo monstruo …. **monstruo sombra – dijeron al mismo tiempo los mellizos pineapples temblando de miedo por lo que acababan de ver.**

 **En cuestión de un par de minutos los amigos del joven diablo le explicaron lo que habían visto dejando al chico preocupado por su seguridad y la de primo por lo que tanto Demián como Austin fueron a la biblioteca buscaron información de la criatura, una vez que la encontraron fueron a contarle a sus amigos .**

 **¡** Lo encontré **!** Esa bestia es un Gyaki una criatura que puede irrumpir en los sueños y convertirlos en pesadillas, para luego alimentarse ya que vive de la miseria y la culpa – **Demián les contaba la información que aparecía en su libro alertando a todos acerca del peligro que se encontraban.**

Viendo el lado amable esto no se puede poner peor **– Zeeb manifestaba cuando de pronto su amigo fantasma Gaspar apareció de manera sorpresiva.**

Chicos odio ser el portador de mala noticias pero tenemos un gran problema **\- Gaspar informaba a sus compañeros quienes a su vez miraron con algo de enojo al joven lobo quien se cubrió el rostro con su cola.**

 **Fue entonces que el fantasmal chico llevo al grupo por un recorrido del terror pues sus amigos set ,Bosco y frankie se hallaban profundamente dormidos , también emanaba una extraña aura purpura.**

Porque no funciona esto **– Frustrado Meteor intentaba sin éxito despertar a sus compañeros chocando los cascos delanteros en el piso.**

Cualquier cosa que intentemos será inútil, ya que mi libro dice que cuando Gyaki te atrapa en el mundo de sueños es casi imposible liberarse **–Demián conto a sus compañeros siendo Austin el próximo en hablar.**

Y si lo intentamos dentro del sueño – **el joven mago propuso a sus compañeros ya que pensaba que era la mejor manera de salvar a sus amigos.**

Eso es muy peligro acaso olvidas lo que aprendimos en la clase de ocultismo **– Gaspar compartiendo su preocupación acerca de la propuesta del mago –** el maestros Alborch fue claro de que si entramos ahí podemos salir heridos o morir **– concluyo el joven espectro recordando las lecciones impartidas por su antiguo maestro de escuela.**

No si contamos con la ayuda de alguien experta en ese mundo **– Magic Wish exponía siendo Night Star el único quien comprendió tal declaración.**

¡No, no, no! te volviste loco o que **– Night Star sobresaltado se negaba ah llevar a cabo la idea que su compañero proponía.**

De que tanto discuten ustedes dos – **Meteor cuestionaba a ambos chico siendo pues era raro que ambos no estuvieran de acuerdo en algo.**

Bueno Magic aquí presente quiere que le pidamos ayuda a la **princesa luna** para salvar a nuestros amigos **– explico Night Star provocando la compresión en los potrillos y dejando confundidos a los chicos monstruos.**

 **Rápidamente el grupo de potrillos pusieron al tanto sobre quien era dicha princesa , en medio de dicha explicación Gaspar.**

Ah ver si entendí bien este reino es gobernado por 2 alicornio que son hermanas **– Gaspar inocente puntualizaba uno de los aspectos de la explicación.**

Una se llama Celestia quien tiene el poder de mover el sol , su hermana la princesa Luna controla la luna **\- Austin seguía la puntualización iniciada por su amigo Gaspar .**

Ademas la tal princesa luna puede entrar y salir a voluntad del mundo de los sueños – **Concluyo Zeeb recibiendo la aprobación por parte del grupo de potrillos .**

Supongo que lo ultimo son las buenas noticia , ¿cuales son las malas? **– Aidan cuestiono a su compañeros potrillos.**

La cosa es que ambas son muy unidas y ademas son cercanas a tanto mi prima como sus amigas en especial con la maestra de Night y Magic **– explico Pineapples cake a sus amigos quienes al fin comprendieron las complicaciones que implicaba el plan de Magic Wish.**

Y si usamos el reloj de canterlot para ir a verla en secreto **– Austin tomando la palabra le promovía su idea.**

Puede ser pero tendríamos que explicarle como llegamos allí solos **\- Pineapples juice desaprobando el plan que el joven mago proponía.**

Si le enviamos una carta citándola a Trotsylvania y luego la traemos aquí para explicarle nuestro problema **– dijo Zeeb** **asombrando a todos por la idea que se le había ocurrido al joven lobezno.**

Puede funcionar pero como podríamos hacer llegar el mensaje **– Meteor wings aprobaba la idea de su compañero lobo quien sonrió.**

Ustdes no dijeron que esa tal twiligth tiene un amigo dragón quien le hace llegar los mensajes a esas dos por que no le pedimos que él envié nuestro mensaje **\- Sugirió Aidan estableciendo así el plan a seguir poniéndose en marcha pues el tiempo apremiaba.**

Eso tráigala aquí y para que así el poder absoluto será mío – **pensaba Gyaki quien observaba y escuchaba todo a través del cuerpo de Aidan mientras que este se hallaba atrapado en una pesadilla que el había creado.**

 **Volviendo a ponyville más en específico al castillo de la amistad cierto dragón se hallaban realizando sus múltiples tareas y una vez que termino fue a su cuarto para leer un nuevo comic.**

Por fin he esperado este momento todo el día- **Spike manifestaba su dicha por leer su historieta pero antes de leer la primera pagina apareció Magic y sus amigos-** oh hola chicos que ocurre - **pregunto el joven dragón quienes a su vez entraron al cuarto del dragón cerrando la puerta.**

Tenemos que contarte algo importante por favor escúchanos **– Night Star solicito al joven dragón quien soltó su comic para escucharlo .**

 **En cuestión de algunos minutos el grupo de potrillos le conto acerca de su amistad con los monstruos , omitiendo claro la parte en que ellos se fusionan para combatir el mal.**

Enserio quiere que crea que son amigos de monstruos **– Spike escéptico dudaba de la veracidad de la historia de los muchachos .**

Es cierto y ellos están en problemas al menos que nos comuniquemos con la princesa luna – **Pineapples cake argumentaba siendo interrumpido por el joven dragón.**

Lo que ustedes necesitan es no leer tantos comics antes de dormir **– dijo spike intentando irse pero fue interceptado por Meteor wings.**

Odio hacer esto dragón Boy pero no nos dejas opción **– proclamo Meteor wing sacando su reloj para luego teletraportarse junto a spike al castillo de los monstruos siendo seguido por los demás potrillos.**

¿Hey Dónde….. estoy? – **Cuestiono el joven dragón asuntándose al ver las extrañas y terrofica decoración que lo rodeaba.**

Calma spike se que todo luce raro pero te aseguro que estas completamente a salvo **\- Magic Wish intentando tranquilizar al joven dragón desafortunadamente el grupo fue recibidos por sorpresa por Zeeb.**

Que bueno que volvieron y tu debe ser spike es un gusto **…..Conocerte – Zeeb saludaba amablemente al pequeño dragón pero solo consiguió asustarlo y hacerlo correr –** es mi segundo strike del día – **concluyo con vergüenza el joven lobezno.**

 **Fue así que inicio la persecución para detener a spike pero en cada uno de los cuartos encontraba con algo que lo aterraba entre ello los monstruos despiertos o dormidos. En un momento el joven dragón se encerró en el baño.**

Spike sal de ahí por favor **– tocando la puerta Night Star le suplicaba al joven dragón que saliera para que así pudieran hablar.**

Para que el vampiro me chupe la sangre y el lobo se coma lo que quede **olvídalo – Spike negándose a salir del baño por miedo a sufrir daño por parte de los niños monstruos.**

Oye para que sepas no todos tomamos sangre mi familia por ejemplo tomamos jugo de tomate **– Demián se defendía de las declaraciones de Spike pues para el resultaba insultante.**

A mi me consta una vez la probo sin querer y termino vomitando durante 12 horas seguidas **– Contaba Zeeb cosa que solo consiguió asustar mas a Spike –** y ese fue mi strike 3 estoy fuera **– dijo el joven lobo para luego irse a reflexionar al rincón .**

Ok déjenme esto a mi **– Austin con voz autoritario se aplico un hechizo para atravesar las paredes para luego entrar al baño.**

 **Por 2 minutos se escucharon gritos para luego sentirse un silencio profundo y luego de aproximadamente 25 minutos las puertas del baño se abrieron y de salieron tanto Austin como spike , el joven dragón venia comiendo un sándwich mermelada y gemas y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

Entonces como los ayudo a salvar a sus amigos monstruos **\- cuestiono spike tras probar el último bocado de su sándwich sorprendiendo a todos por el súbito cambio de actitud del muchacho.**

Confesa que brujería le hiciste **– Night Star interrogo sorprendido al joven mago quien rio por lo bajo.**

La verdad no hice nada especial solo me senté a charlar con el , le explique nuestra situación , le hice un par de trucos de magia y creo que le simpatice **– Austin explico a todos los chico dejando asombrados a la mayoría de los muchachos.**

La verdad no me extraña ya que la mama de Austin trabajaba en una guardería y tanto tu hermano como tu papa son famosos por criar dragones, por lo que el tiene facilidad en hacer amigos **– Decía Demián recordando cómo eran las cosas en el mundo del cual provenían tanto él como sus compañeros.**

 **Una vez eso se resolvió y con la colaboración de spike nuestros héroes pudieron enviarle una carta a la princesa Luna donde le contaron como un amigo correspondencia de Trotsylvania necesitaba su ayuda. Por lo que la citaban esa noche en el límite entre el bosque y la ciudad de Trotsylvania para que los ayudara, llegando la noche tanto los potrillos como se hallaban ocultos a la espera de la llegada de la princesa de la noche.**

Bueno ya casi es la hora estamos seguros que va a venir **– Meteor Wing cuestiono desde su escondite a sus compañeros.**

Ten paciencia recuerda que es una princesa debe tener muchos compromisos aparte de este **– Magic Wish comentaba por lo bajo a su compañero pegaso desde su escondrijo a la espera de la princesa.**

Ademas según la prima applebloom y scootaloo ella siempre acude en auxilio de quien lo necesita **– contaba pineapples Cake las experiencias que tanto su prima como su amiga habían vivido con dicha princesa.**

Pues no tendrá que esperar mucho porque allí viene **– advertía Gaspar quien fue el primero en ver a la princesa en llegar provocando que el grupo se sobresaltara levemente.**

Buenas noches princesa luna como ha estado **\- Night Star nervios salió en nombre de sus amigos a recibir a la princesa de la noche.**

También es un gusto verlo joven Night Star aunque me desconcierta verlo aquí solo **\- La princesa Luna saludo al carismático chico pero también se hallaba preocupada al verlo solo.**

No ha venido solo su majestad **– Dijo pineapples cake quien apareció junto a Meteor y Magic de los arbusto.**

Pues entonces jóvenes cual de su amigo que requiere mi asistencia **– interrogo la princesa de la noche siendo Night Star el próximo en hablar.**

La verdad son más de uno quien la necesita pero debemos contarles que ellos no son precisamente ponis **– introdujo así Night Star a sus compañeros monstruos quienes salieron de su escondite sorprendiéndola.**

Lamentamos conocerla así pero nuestros amigos están en problemas y necesitamos que nos ayude por favor – **Demián solicito educadamente a la princesa Luna quien se acerco al joven vampiro y le acaricio la cabeza.**

Pues claro joven para mi será un placer ayudarlos **– La princesa luna proclamaba sorprendiendo a todos ante tal declaración .**

 **Luego de escuchar la respuesta guiaron a la princesa a donde estaba su castillo y siguiendo sus indicaciones reunieron a sus amigos dormidos en solo cuartos, asimismo trajeron sacos de dormir .**

Entonces solo debemos dormir y usted nos lleva al mundo de los sueño **– Zeeb dudoso** **cuestiono a la princesa mientras se acomodaba en su saco .**

Bueno es un poco más complicado que eso pero si – **La princesa Luna amablemente le contesto al joven lobezno causando que este sonriera.**

Estas seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros – **Gaspar interrogaba a aidan quien había optado por permanecer fuera de la misión.**

Seguro digo alguien tiene que vigilar por si las cosas van mal **– Aidan contestaba a su compañero obviamente su respuesta erra dictada por el Gyaki.**

Pues entonces vamos allá ¿Quién sabe el problema en que estén los chicos **?- Magic Wish proclamo preocupado por la seguridad de sus compañeros.**

 **Ciertamente los muchachos no posaban un buen momento partiendo por Frankie quien tenía la pesadilla de que no podía hablar y era desarmado , lo peor era que en vez de recibir el apoyo de los monstruos que pasaban a su alrededor**

Este par de brazos serán excelentes remos para nuestro campamento **– Decía un monstruo peludo quien junto a su compañero se llevaban las piernas del chico pese a sus suplicas.**

Compañero estas piernas serán perfectos bastones para poder movernos **– Dijo una bestia anciana quien usaba las piernas para movilizarse mejor .**

 **Para colmo un par de niños lobo tomaron su cabeza para jugar con ella pateándola con fuerza, mientras que frankie gritaba mentalmente de terror . Bosco había sido colgado como un espanta jaro en un campo de maíz bajo un asfixiante sol.**

Por favor que alguien me ayude **\- Bosco casi sin fuerzas suplicaba que alguien viniera en su auxilio.**

 **Finalmente Set tenia la pesadilla de que era perseguido por humanos que por miedo querían arrancarle su cabeza para evitar ser convertido en piedra por lo que el asuntado muchacho corría buscando algún refugio.**

No importa donde corras esperpento antes que acabe el día tu cabeza terminara en mi bolso – **Gritaba el líder de turba que perseguía con antorchas y espadas al joven gorgón.**

Porque yo , si lo único que quiero es hacer amigos y pintar **– Set murmuraba entre lagrimas mientras huía por su vida.**

 **Ajeno al trió de muchachos el maléfico Gyaki se hallaba oculto absorbiendo la esencia del miedo que emanaba de sus víctimas fortaleciéndose cada vez .Entretanto los chicos habían llegaron a un especie de pasillo con cientos de puertas y con tanto un techo como paredes azules con estrellas.**

Ya que todos lo pensamos lo diré ¿Dónde estamos? **– cuestiono Meteor Wing a la princesa de la noche.**

Este lugar se conoce como el "nexo" y es a través de este sitio es que yo puedo meterme en los diferente sueños de miss súbditos – **La princesa luna explicaba a todos** \- ahorra **– continuo ella –** encontremos a sus amigos antes que sea muy tarde **– propuso a todos quienes aceptaron .**

Pero princesa no lo sabe ya es **…. Bastante tarde - manifestó Gyaki quien hizo acto de presencia frente al grupo mostrando que era el mismo troll de antes, solo que su pie era gris, ojos rojos y dos cuernos negros salían de su cabeza.**

Con que tu eres el ser que amenaza los sueños de estos pequeño **– La princesa luna saliendo en defensa de los pequeños fue a encarar a esa criatura quien se defendió utilizando un medallón que absorbió a la alicornio.**

¡¿Qué le hiciste?! **– Demián furico ataco a la criatura quien se defendió dando un golpe dejando lastimado al joven vampiro**

Ustedes ya no me son de utilidad así que **….Fuera – Gyaki mezclando sus poderes con el del medallón abrió las puertas de los sueños de todos y los arrojo a su interior.**

 **De vuelta al mundo real un poseído aidan observaba satisfecho como sus compañeros cain victimas del hechizo de su enemigo, bajando la guardia lo suficiente para que una sombra se abalanzarse sobre él. Mientras tanto el grupo de potrillos enfrentaba sus peores pesadillas por un lado teníamos a la pareja mágica de Canterlot quienes soñaban que a sus hurones mascotas sufrían un terrible accidente , luego tenemos a pineapples cake quien se hallaba se encontraba en un bol de cocina gigante y tenias que evitar los ingredientes que cain en el , finalmente teníamos a Meteor Wing quien era ignorado por todos los ponis con quien se cruzaba y sin importar lo que hiciera no lograba que nadie lo viera o escuchara.**

Oye ya déjalos paz o sino- **La princesa luna amenazaba a su captor intentando salir de su prisión pero sin éxito .**

Lo lamento princesita pero mi amo me mataría si lo hiciera – **Decía Gyaki para luego acercarse a una extraño caldero** – ahorra **– continuo el –** es hora de empezar mi plan maestro **– termino diciendo el para luego usar los poderes de la princesas mezclados con los suyos para infectar uno a uno los sueños de los habitantes de equestria transformándolos en pesadillas.**

 **Volviendo al mundo real un mareado Aidan despertó para verse rodeado por pineapples juice, spike así como Demián y Zeeb.**

Ya era hora que despertaras – **Pineapples juice** **manifestaba mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie .**

Historia corta malvado villano capturo a casi todo en una pesadilla y solo nosotros podemos salvarlos ahorra – **Zeeb contaba a su compañero de equipo yendo al punto de la situación actual del grupo.**

Entonces ¿cuál es el plan? **– comprendiendo la situación aidan fue junto a sus amigos al cuarto donde descansaba su primo Kai-** entonces **– continuo el –** si entendí bien el tipo que me hizo vivir un infierno y atrapo a nuestros amigos se encuentra dentro de mi primo **– dijo el tras escuchar la explicación dada por su amigos.**

Se que la pregunta es tonta pero como llegaremos ahí dentro sin la ayuda de la princesa luna **\- Pineapples Juice inocentemente cuestionaba a sus compañeros siendo el joven vampiro el próximo en hablar.**

Con un poco de ayuda de **Mr. Terror - Demián declaro sacando una botella con un polvo rojo del cual saco un poco para luego soplarlo por la habitación.**

 **Volviendo a la guarida del Gyaki o que lo mismo la mente de el pequeño Kai el maléfico ser observaba como los diferentes ponis y criaturas sufrían por sus pesadillas. En medio de su deleite se escucho que alguien lloraba.**

Que ocurre mi pequeña mascota **– Gyaki cuestiono al pobre Kai quien se hallaba encerrado en una jaula con forma de cráneo suspendida en el aire por una cadena.**

Por favor déjeme ir, ya no quiero estar aquí **– Kai suplicaba a su captor pero este rio , moviendo la jaula asuntado y mareando al pequeño.**

Lo siento pero mientras te tenga tendré un lugar seguro para reinar el mundo de los sueños y asi abrir el camino a mi amo – **Gyaki manifestó mientras seguía atormentando al pequeño de pronto recibió una potente bola de fuego**.

Pues este un aviso ¡lárgate de mí primo! - **Aidan amenazaba a su rival mientras que Zeeb y Demián liberaban a Kai bajando de jaula para luego reunirse con sus compañeros .**

Tu ,ustdes pero **¿Cómo?-Gyaki cuestiono al grupo de muchachos quienes sonrieron siendo Demián el próximo en hablar.**

Fácil luego de la sugerencia de Aidan de que pidiéramos ayuda spike revisamos las grabaciones del castillo en el cuarto del profesor z – **comenzó la explicación el joven vampiro** – nos dimos cuenta que momentos antes que Frankie , set y Bosco cayeran bajo tu hechizo estuvieron con aidan – **tomando la palabra Zeeb narraba los acontecimientos** – luego te seguimos la corriente mientras que preparábamos nuestro contraataque - **Dijo Demián quien retomaba el liderazgo en la conversación** – una vez que Austin le explico nuestra situación este escribió la carta y luego fue conmigo a buscar la ayuda de Mr. terror- **concluyendo la explicación decía pineapples Juice.**

Pero sus compañeros están siendo torturados por sus peores miedos - **Gyaki argumentaba siendo interrumpido por el pequeño spike.**

Hablas de los mismos que están siendo rescatados por Austin y ese chico fantasma Gaspar **– spike contaba haciendo que el villano revisara su caldero y efectivamente dichos muchachos estaban rescatando a sus amigos de las pesadillas que el había creado.**

Veras tu primer error fue usarme para maldecir a miss amigos , tu segundo error fue subestimar nuestra amistad , tu tercer y más grande error fue torturar a mi primos por lo que vas a **…. pagar - Proclamo Aidan para luego activar al full sus poderes de fuego siendo fácilmente repelido por su enemigo.**

Olvidas que se encuentran en mi mundo y puede que sus amigos escaparan pero tengo muchos mas alimentándome haciéndome mas **…. Fuerte- concluyo el Gyaki aumentando dramáticamente su tamaño para horror –** ahorra **– continuo el –** prepárense a morir por su osadía **– concluyo el antes lanzando un poderoso rayo mágico al grupo de amigos creando así una gran explosión y humo.**

 **Tras disiparse el humo el Gyaki fue sorprendido por la aparición de Star Wizz quien creo un campo de fuerza para proteger a sus amigos.**

Creo que mi amigo Aidan ya dijo lo importante, supongo que es hora de pelear **cierto – dijo Meteor Wing llegando junto sus ya transformado amigos para la batalla.**

La verdad pesaba molerle el cráneo ha golpes pero si quieren ayudar son más que bienvenido – **Aidan expresaba causando que sus compañeros riera por lo bajo pero al mismo tiempo se emocionaron –** spike , chicos por favor protejan a Kai **– poniéndose serio un momento solicito a sus amigos quienes aceptaron.**

 **(poner aquí: Clock ticking fast y en la frase monster time poner : Horror Sound Effect - Clock Striking)**

Time Breaker Wolf ,Devil, Vampire – **absorbiendo a sus respectivos compañeros los potrillos se pusieron - ¡Monster time!** \- **gritaron los tres potrillos transformándose en sus respectivos alter egos.**

(ponerla cancion: Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music)

 **Fue entonces que la pelea comenzó entre el grupo de héroes y el ahorra todo poderoso Gyaki ,utilizando sus habilidades combinadas intentaron derivarlo , lamentablemente los poderes combinados de la princesa y el villano les dificultaba enormemente la batalla pese a eso los muchachos no se iban a dar por vencidos pero llego el momento en que los chicos cayeron cansados al piso.**

Veo que ya van entendiendo este es mi mundo y en mi mundo yo gano **\- Gyaki proclama con un tono de dios intento pisotear Dread Devil pero justo en el ultimo segundo fue golpeado por el muro que conformaba su guarida.**

 **Buscando el origen del ataque los chicos se sorprendieron al descubrir que fue el pequeño Kai quien realizo el ataque al ver a su primo en problemas. Dándole una idea a Dread Devil quien se puso de pie.**

Y tu olvidas que este mundo funciona con los sueños e imaginación de todos la cual yo tengo **– concluyo Dread Devil apareciendo cañón gigante por el cual disparo bola de fuego de gran poder**

Ya lo tengo chico hagan como el usemos nuestra **imaginación – Bloody Fang instruyo a sus compañero imaginando una gran ballesta disparando estacas la cual fue repelida apenas por su rival.**

 **Comprendiendo lo que tenían que hacer cada uno de los muchachos hizo uso de su imaginación para confrontar al malhechor por ej Giga Shock imagino una tormenta de rayos para luego canalizar los rayos de esta para atacar, Star Wizz hizo caer estrellas que hizo caer como meteoritos . El Gyaki no se dejaba vencer por lo que contraataco con toda su fuerza pero gracias al descubrimiento de su compañero , finalmente lograron encarar al villano reduciéndolo de tamaño.**

Ahorra que me van a matar **– herido Gyaki manifestaba siendo Star Wizz quien fue a confrontarlo arrancándole su medallón del cuello.**

No somos asesinos pero tampoco te dejaremos libre para que cometas barbaridades **–pasando su báculo sobre el medallón Star Wizz libero a la princesa luna para luego encerar al Gyaki.**

(aquí termina cancion: Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music)

 **Una vez que la princesa de la noche estuvo libre revirtió las atrocidades hechas por el Gyaki para luego volver al mundo real . Donde Aidan y Kai pudieron tener su tan esperado recuentro ,mientras eso sucedía en el cuarto del profesor z los chicos sacaron uno de los medallones que ya poseían para ayudar Gyaki.**

Estamos seguros de esto **– Set cuestiono a sus compañero siendo el joven mago el próximo en hablar.**

Según todo lo que he estudiado este medallón puede purificar los objetos corrompidos , por lo que en teoría se lo utilizamos con el Gyaki en su interior ambos tendrían que liberarse simultáneamente – **Austin explicaba a todos los presentes dejando intranquilos a sus compañeros.**

Yo confió en ti si dices que funcionara confió en ti al 100 por ciento **– Demián le daba en nombre de todos el voto de confianza.**

 **Fue entonces que el joven mago utilizo el medallón purificando el que tenia ser cambiando su color negro por violeta, una vez hecho eso liberaron al Gyaki quien desprovisto de la oscuridad que poseía se convirtió en una versión infantil de el mismo de unos 10 años , vestido con una camisa gris sin manga, pantalones verde con manchas y botas lo que más destacaba de él era el mazo con púas atado a su espalda , Una vez resuelto eso los chicos se despidieron de la princesa luna quien decidió volver a canterlot a continuar sus labores.**

Entonces esto le sucede a menudo **– pregunto Spike al ser el nuevo en el grupo siendo Frankie el próximo en hablar.**

Mas o menos pero la verdad lo nuestro son los juego por ej los videojuegos te enseño algunos **– el joven Frankestein invitaba al joven dragón quien junto con Gaspar fueron a jugar con él.**

Se que podemos confiar en que su amigo dragón para que guarden nuestro secreto pero que hay de la princesa luna **\- Set preocupado interrogaba a los potrillos quienes se miraron entre si antes de contestar.**

Habrá que esperar a ver que sucede **– Meteor Wing comento tras pensarlo un momento siendo Night Star el siguiente en hablar.**

Pero luego de ver la forma como nos ayudo yo tengo fe que lo hará **– Confiando en la bondad de la princesa el joven unicornio salió en su defensa tranquilizando a sus amigos.**

 **En canterlot la princesa luna entro a su cuarto sintiéndose mareada cayendo encima de su cama , entonces desde su interior salió Mr. terror .**

Lo lamento princesa pero no puedo correr el riesgo de que revelen la existencia de los chicos al menos por **ahora – Mr. terror colocándose su sombrero acostó a la princesa para luego desaparecer sin dejar rastro .**

 **Mirando desde su base lunar el nightmare spirit veía fastidiado como los chicos acumulaban otra victoria y mas aliados.**

Vale ya estoy harto de estar a la defensiva **– dijo el maligno espíritu para luego iluminar a un grupo de guerreros parecido a los -** y esta vez nada podrá detenerme **– concluyo este para luego continuar a reír como loco.**

 _ **Continuara…..**_


	9. Quest 8

**lamento la tardanza pero al fin esta el nuevo capitulo de esta historia**

* * *

 **Quest 08: La ofensiva**

 **Nuestra historia comienza en** **Trotsylvania mas en especifico en el castillo de los monstruos, donde dichas criaturas se hallaban en el comedor disfrutando un exquisito desayuno preparado por spike con sus habilidades para cocinar más un libro de cocina de la biblioteca del castillo el joven dragón logro ofrecerles una deliciosa comida.**

Mmm, compañeros creo que el mejor desayuno que he comido en mucho tiempo **– Demián comentaba tras probar el ultimo bocado de su plato.**

Tienesmucha razón lo Monter-cake **(1#)** estaban tan suaves y dulces **– Frankie compartía su opinión acerca del plato que había comido mostrándose feliz .**

Si hablamos de deliciosidad los scream-cake **(2#)** y medias lunas estuvieron para morirse – **Zeeb siendo el más glotón manifestaba aullando de gusto al recodar lo rico que había estado el desayuno.**

De verdad spike tiene una buena garra para la cocina , el cocinero de nuestra escuela podría aprender una o dos cosas de el **– Austin elogiaba las habilidades de cocina recibiendo la aprobación por parte de los presentes.**

Pues me alegra que les haya gustado **– Spike manifestaba con algo de pena reuniéndose con el grupo de monstruos en el comedor.**

Cuando alguien tiene talento hay que reconocerlo y tu tienes mucho talento – **Dijo** **Set quien como hijo artista sabia la importancia del reconocimiento de un trabajo bien hecho.**

No quiero ser aguafiestas pero no deberías regresar a ponyville , digo que tal si esa tal twiligth se preocupa por su ausencia **– Gyaki preocupado se sumaba a la conversación de sus compañeros recibiendo una risa como repuesta por parte de sus compañeros**

Eso está cubierto Kets cierto aidan – **Demián aseguro a su compañero haciendo una seña con los ojos a su compañero demonio quien sonrió maliciosamente**

 **Más tarde ese día en ponyville mas en especifico en el catillos de la amistad se encontraba "spike" quien había cumplido por arte de magia todas sus tareas , cosa que impresiono a las manes 6 sobre todo a Twiligth quien conversaba de dicha situación con sus amigas.**

Pues hay que decirlo el pequeño spike ha estado más activo que un ternero en rodeo, sabían que hizo todas las tareas de granja de mis primos **– Applejack contaba su impresión acerca de la manera tan eficiente con que había estado haciendo el trabajo de los mellizos pineapples**

Comparto una experiencia similar querida ya que el organizo mis telas por color y tamaño **– rarity contaba su experiencia con el joven dragón quien aparte de cumplir con sus deberes en el castillo también ayudo a tanto ella como a la pony vaquera.**

a mí me ayudo con el cuidado de las mascotas de ponyville e incluso hizo dormir a mi amigo oso **– Fluthershy tímidamente tomaba la palabra impresionando un poco más a sus amigas.**

 **En eso dicho muchacho llegaba con la pareja mágica de canterlot quienes ayudaron al joven dragón a serviles el almuerzo a las manes 6.**

Em maestra twiligth spike podría salir a pasear con nosotros por favor – **Magic Wish preguntaba a su maestra tras terminar de servir la comida a su profesora.**

Por supuesto de hecho por todo el buen trabajo que ha hecho le doy toda la tarde libre **–Twiligth anuncio al trió emocionando sobre todo al joven "dragón "quien corrió darle un abrazo.**

Ok entonces vámonos antes que acabe el día **– Night Star propuso para luego irse rápidamente con "spike" y Magic una vez que estuvieron fuera de vista empezaron conversar.**

Enserio como se te ocurre darle un abrazo a twiligth que tal si ella notaba algo **– Magic Wish le reclamaba al pequeño dragón quien tosió antes de responder.**

" _no me hables tan feo trato de hacer un buen trabajo " –_ **Spike contestaba con un tono infantil sacando un cuerno de carnero por el cual soplo liberando una poderosa aura mágica-** _"ademas" –_ **continuo el** _– "a quien no le gusta un buen abrazo" –_ **concluyo el transformándose en Kai quien aparte de usar su taparrabos de piel usaba un poleron canguro rojo con la imagen de la cara de un demonio de color negro estampada en el pecho.**

Tranquilo no hagas caso al gruñón de mi amigo hiciste un buen trabajo, ahorra como te prometimos te compraremos el mas grande y exquisito helado que venda la heladería de ponyville **\- tomando la palabra Night Star tranquilizaba al pequeño Imp quien a su vez se re-transformo en spike para luego continuar su camino.**

 **Ajeno al trió de amigos el siniestro nightmare spirit a través de su esfera mística esperando el momento indicado para poner en marcha su plan, Pero uno de sus subordinados no estaba deacuerdo con los ideales de líder.**

Ataquémoslos ahorra mi señor mientras son vulnerables **– decía un ser que usaba una armadura similar a la de los muchachos pero permanecía en las sombras para encubrir su identidad**

Acasos siento dudas emanando de ti porque les he contado mi opinión acerca de las dudas – **nightmare spirit acercándose perversamente a su subordinado quien retrocedió con temor.**

No es duda sino impaciencia por ver el mundo de los ponyscaer **– intercediendo por su compañero llego otro engendro quien se puso en medio de ambos.**

Comprendo, créame mejor que ustedes las ganas de destruir ese miserable planeta azul por eso nuestro golpe debe ser desbastador para asegurarnos que sus héroes caigan y no vuelvan a levantarse **– nightmare spirit explicaba a sus compañero para luego retomar su espionaje poniendo su mirada sobre el ahorra transformado Kai quien en ese momento entraba a la heladería.**

Pues como lo prometido es deuda te presento al **"titán" – Magic Wish simulando un sonido de trompeta le presentaba a spike (Kai) una copa de helado compuesta por 5 bolas de diferentes colores.**

Pues muchas gracias chicos **\- Spike (kai) les agradecía a la pareja mágica de equestria** – pero sino les molesta **– continuo el –** le agregare miss propias chispas **– termino diciendo sacando un extraño polvo blanco que espolvoreo sobre el postre acto seguido este flambeo por unos segundo .**

Estás loco que tal si alguien vioeso **– Night Star regañaba al pequeño Imp quien tras probar un bocado respondió.**

Es que verán lo demonios como yo y primo aidan no podemos comer cosas heladas porque nos hace mal por lo que agregamos este polvo para poder comer cosas tan ricas como helado **\- Spike (Kai) explicaba a la pareja de unicornio para que se tranquilizaran.**

Ok te entendemos pero también entiéndenos si los ponys se enteran quien eres en realidad se asustaran mucho **– Night Star ya más calmado explicaba al joven Imp quien bajo la mirada ante las palabras del muchacho**

Hola muchachos como han estado **–Beautiful melody saludaba al trió rompiendo con la escena triste que los envolvía.**

Oh hola BM es gusto verte pero que haces por aquí pensé que tenias que preparar tu exposición para la clase de ciencias **– Magic Wish devolviendo el saludo a su compañera de salón aprovecho para preguntarle cómo iba su trabajo para la escuela.**

Va un poco lento, por lo que vine por algo dulce para que se me aclaren las ideas **– Beautiful melody explicaba ambos chicos para luego pedirle al mesero un helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate –** por cierto alguno ha visto a Meteor el día de hoy – **cambiando de tema tras recibir su postre la pony interrogo ha ambos .**

Pues hoy tiene una prueba de vuelo con Raimbow Dash y no volverá hasta la noche **– Night Star contaba a la muchacha cosa que puso triste a la pony, Kai lo noto por lo que secretamente uso su cuerno.**

No estés triste veras que la noche llegara muy rápido – **Spike (Kai) manifestó para luego darle una rosa blanca a Beautiful melody quien la recibió gustosa.**

Pues gracias chico dragón, nos vemos luego **\- Beautiful melody le agradecía a spike (Kai) para luego irse llevándose consigo su helado.**

Ya se que no debí usar mi magia pero no me gusta ver a alguien triste **– Spike (Kai) se excusaba por lo que había hecho recibiendo como respuesta un abrazo de los dos unicornios.**

Lo hiciste bien pero no abuses ok **– Decía Magic Wish sobándole tiernamente la cabeza al aun transformado Imp.**

 **Paralelo a estos eventos en cloudsdale más en específico en su estadio en donde el joven pegaso se encontraba realizando la primera prueba impuesta por los wonderbolt. Tras superar el último obstáculo aéreo el joven Meteor Wing se reunió con su maestra a la espera del resultado de la prueba.**

Bueno tras ser testigos del desempeño hemos llegado al veredicto **…..Aprobado – dijeron al unisonó los tres miembros de los wonderbolt que eran los monitores de la prueba.**

Asique ya podemos irnos **\- Meteor Wing cuestionaba a los wonderbolt recibiendo una mirada intensa por parte de uno de ellos –** ok entiendo este momento para quedarse callado **– concluyo el para luego retroceder no sin antes hacer un gesto de aburrimiento cosa que molesto levemente a los wonderbolt.**

Tranquilo chico nuestra capitana tiene que hablar un par de palabras con Rainbow dash **– tras sacarse sus gogles explico Sorian quien era un pegaso de piel de color** **azul anciano , ojos de color** **Verde esmeralda moderado y tanto melena como cola color Azul grisáceo oscuro, usando ademas su uniforme de vuelo** – por mientras **– continuo el –** te invito a comer algo **,** hay lugar cerca de aquí que sirve unas exquisitas hamburguesas de avena– **el acróbata le proponía al joven pegaso quien se mostraba reacio a aceptar.**

Tranquilo chico esto tomara un minuto o dos y la verdad me da algo de envidia que uno de los wonderbolt te invite a comer **– Rainbow dash se acerco al pequeño para que se relajara tras un par de segundos logro que aceptara.**

Pues señorita dash he de decir que ha hecho un excelente trabajo al entrenar a ese muchacho sin embargo **…- haciendo pausa tras decir lo último manifestó** **Spitfire quien era pegaso de piel amarrilla, ojos de color Tierra de Siena tostada, su melena al igual que su cola era de color  
Naranja oscuro y Naranja claro usando el mismo uniforme que su compañero.**

¿Sin embargo que señora? **– Rainbow dash cuestionaba educadamente a la pegaso por ser la líder de sus ídolos y su superior.**

Eh notado que pese su tiempo contigo las habilidades sociales del joven Meteor aun no han mostrado mucha mejoría **– Decía Spitfire preocupada mas por el desarrollo personal que por las habilidades de vuelo del pequeño Meteor.**

Si lo sé pese a que ha entablado amistad con potrillos de su edad ,no he conseguido que se abra mucho conmigo con ningún otro pony fuera de su círculo de amigos – **Rainbow Dash contaba a superiora pues al igual que ella estaba preocupada por su pupilo.**

Eso me temía por lo que he decidido solicitar la ayuda de la princesa twiligth Sparkle y para ello te contare todo lo que se sobre Meteor **– Spitfire manifestó para luego empezar a contar la historia del alumno de Rainbow Dash.**

 **Entretanto con hamburguesas en cascos tanto Sorian como el pequeño Meteor Wing se sentaron fuera de la hamburguesería a comer.**

Entonces pasaste tu primera gran prueba debes estar super contento – **Sorian intentando entamblar una conversación con e** l **chico quien tras probar un bocado de su hamburguesa contesto.**

Pues sí creo, digo todas las tardes que volé en vez de jugar deben valer de algo **– Meteor Wing contesto tajante cosa que preocupo al pegaso así como los demás clientes del local –** lo siento , no es nada contra usted es que no me gusta estar con ponis que no conozco estodo **– disculpándose con el acróbata le explicaba los motivos de su actitud.**

Comprendo mas igual quisiera saber cómo te has sentido viviendo en ponyville con Rainbow Dash digo no todo debió ser entrenar con ella **\- cambiando el tema de la conversación Sorian interrogo al joven volador.**

Si ellas y sus amigos se han portado muy bien conmigo , de hecho gracias a ellas me he abierto a un grupo de potrillos de mi misma edad **– Meteor Wing narraba su experiencia viviendo en ponyville –** solo espero **– continuo el** – nunca hacer algo para que ellos me **abandonen – concluyo el con un semblante tanto serio como triste cosa poco usual para un crio de su edad .**

Porque piensas que ellos pudieran dejarte – **Sorian atónito ante tal declaración interrogo al joven potrillo .**

 **Pero justo antes que pudiera responder una criatura alada mitad hembra, mitad buitre vestida con una armadura de color violeta mezclado con negro con una cresta roja sangre saliendo del casco bajo en picada desde lo alto del cielo y agarro al pequeño para luego salir volando , Sin perder tiempo Sorian comenzó la persecución de la criatura pero esta se defendía con un grito tan poderoso que mareo seriamente al pegaso provocando que este se estrellara en una nube .**

 **¡¿** Qué es lo quieres conmigo adefesio grotesco **?! – Grito furico Meteor recibiendo una mirada intimidante por parte de su captora.**

Muy pronto lo sabrás por ahorra duerme **\- Decía la criatura voladora acto seguido susurro un hechizo en una lengua extraña provocando Meteor dejara de pelear y durmiera profundamente.**

 **Mientras tanto en puerto caballo los mellizos se hallaban de visita en su antigua ciudad junto a sus primos applebloom y Big Mac , estos últimos estaban impresionado por las diferentes tiendas y lugares de aquel poblado costero.**

Este lugar es grandioso no crees Big Mac- **Applebloom manifestaba mientras seguía su camino a través de aquella ciudad.**

Sip **– Big Mac concordaba con su hermana entonces entro junto con su hermana y primos a una tienda de recuerdos.**

¿Que opinan? creen que las chicas les guste **– Applebloom sacando uno de los collares de perlas marina pregunto a su familia pues quería escoger un buen regalo para sus amigas.**

Yo creo que está bien que dices tú PC **– Pineapples Juice compartía su opinión para luego dar paso a su hermano.**

Pues yo creo que este caracola marina seria un mejor regalo pues si la pones junto a tu oído puedes escuchar el mar **– Pineapples Cake tomando caracola de gran tamaño procedió a mostéaselas a sus familiares.**

 **Tras algunos minutos el grupo salió de la tienda para luego volver a la granja que le pertenecía a la familia pineapples. Pero a mitad del camino unos brazos esquelético capturar pineapples cake pegándolo a un muro cercano, rápidamente su hermano como sus primos fueron a intentar liberarlo pero saltando de lo alto del cielo es especie tigre bípedo de unos 50 cm de altura vestido con una armadura roja con rayas negras ,al cual se le unió otro con forma esquelética quien vestía la misma clase de armadura solo que esta ligeramente oxidada y su color era verde toxico con rayas negras.**

Y se suponen que ustedes son los defensores de esta tierra **patético – el tigre se burlaba de los potrillos siendo pineapples juice el próximo en hablar.**

Oye gato sobrealimentado que es lo que quieres con nosotros – **Pineapples juice desafiaba al tigre para horror de sus primos siendo silenciado por el esqueleto.**

Los seres vivos deben verse no escucharse **– el esqueleto comento con cierta malicia –** ahora bigotes toma a nuestros invitados pues la fiesta está próxima a empezar **– propuso el esperpento quien le dio un golpe tan duro que rego sus piezas por todos lados**

¡Hey! Como has podido hacerle eso a tu amigo **–Applebloom le reclamaba al tigre quien hizo caso omiso a la potranca para luego acercarte a los mellizos.**

En primer lugar no me llames bigotes, en segundo nadie me dice que hacer y tercero…. **–el tigre manifestó colocando a los gemelos piñas en un saco de lona.**

En tercer lugar mortal es que nosotros estamos mas allá de la muerte **– dijo el esqueleto recuperando cada pieza de su cuerpo y en el proceso se auto-reconstruía.**

 **Una vez que concluyeron su vil acto ambos emprendieron la retirada llevándose consigo a los dos potrillos , sin perder el tiempo los hermanos Apple fueron a poner al tanto a su tío pineapples .Volviendo a ponyville tras haber pasado la mejor tarde de su vida el Kai junto a la pareja mágica de Canterlot volvían al castillo de la amistad para que así a su vez volviera junto a los demás monstruo.**

Muchas gracias por uno de los mejores día de mi vida **\- expresando su gratitud Spike (Kai) declaraba a ambos potrillos quienes a su vez le dieron un abrazo.**

No hay problema amigo es parte del código de amistad mío y de Night – **Magic Wish contaba al aun transformado Imp para dar paso a su compañero.**

Es muy cierto compañero pero bueno apresuremos le prometimos aidan llegarías antes de la hora de cenar **–Night Star concordaba con su amigo mientras que al mismo tiempo les recordaba la promesa que le había hecho al primo de Kai.**

 **De pronto el trió fue atacado por un grupo de murciélagos los cuales fueron llamados por alguien parecida el doble de Bloody fang solo que el color de su armadura era negra combinada con magenta equipada ademas con una capa por la cual absorbió a los murciélagos.**

Y ahí se fue nuestro día perfecto **– Magic Wish sarcástico comento mientras se ponía en guardia con Night y un tembloroso Kai.**

Por favor eso no es necesario si he venido aquí fue para extenderle una invitación a una asamblea muy especial **– dijo el atacante de nuestros héroes a lo que la pareja mágica respondió con un rayo mágico.**

Lamentablemente declinamos tu insana invitación **– Respondió Magic Wish tomando una postura amenazante con el monstruo.**

Pues es una pena ya que sus compañeros potros no solo aceptaron sino que ya están allá con mis amigos **– el vil villano contaba a los muchachos provocando la ira del grupo quien no dudaron en atacar.**

Si les has hecho daño te juro que te arrepentirás **– Night Star advertía abalasandose sobre el malhechor quien se desvaneció en una cortina de humo.**

Pues enano si quieres acompañarnos no veremos aquí a la hora de las brujas , hasta entonces **… - el maléfico ser proclamo arrojándoles una tarjeta acto seguido desapareció ante la perpleja mirada de los muchachos.**

 **Sin perder tiempo los chicos sacaron sus relojes para transportarse al castillo de los monstruos pero en el último segundo fueron interceptados por twiligth y sus amigos.**

Gracias a Celestia ustedes están bien **\- Twiligth exaltada corrió abrazar al trió quien ocultaron tanto el cuerno como los relojes antes de responder.**

Pues claro que estamos bien maestra Twiligth porque pensó que no **– Magic Wish haciéndose el tonto manifestó cruzando los cascos mentalmente para que le creyera.**

Hay terroncitos hay algo que tienen que saber **–Applejack con tono triste contaba a los pequeño acto seguido todos fueron con rumbo al castillo de la amistad.**

 **Una vez que llegaron al castillo las manes 6 pusieron al tanto sobre lo ocurrido con sus amigos y para continuar su acto ignorancia simularon que estar llorando , siendo consolados por tanto pinkie pie como fluthershy .**

Tranquilos chicos las muchachas y yo les prometemos que rescataremos a sus amigos **– Rainbow Dash se comprometía en nombre de sus amigas que salvaría a tanto Meteor como a los mellizos pineapples.**

Ok pero apresúrense por favor **– Spike (Kai) les suplicaba a todas siendo ahorra consolado por rarity.**

No llores mi dulce Spikey-Wikey te aseguro que los chicos estarán bien y los rufianes que se los llevaron será severamente castigados **– Dijo Rarity al joven dragón cerrando su promesa con un beso en su mejilla.**

Por ahora creo que lo mejor es que los tres vayan a descansar pues ha sido un largo día – **Twiligth propuso al trió quienes aceptaron para luego irse al cuarto que compartían Magic y Night.**

 **Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la vista de las mane 6 y encerrándose en el cuarto los chicos recuperaron la compostura.**

Pues amigos debo decirlo nuestra actuación fue de primera **– Magic Wish contaba a sus compañeros siendo Night el siguiente en hablar.**

Si por un segundo creí que se darían cuenta digo estuvimos frente a Applejack - **Night Star hizo notar lo afortunados que habían sido al poder burlar el detector de mentiras de la pony vaquera.**

Tal vez ustedes pero yo si dije la verdad **– Spike (Kai) afligido utilizo su cuerno para retransformarse en su verdadero yo, acto seguido ambos potrillos le tomaron sus mano para luego transportarse al castillo .**

 **Una vez que arribaron al castillo de los monstruos se asuntaron al conteplar como estaba todo lugar, pues parecía que algo muy grande y fuerte había asaltado al castillo desesperados el trió se dividió para buscar a su familia en el caso de Kai y a sus amigo por el lado de la pareja mágica de Canterlot, reuniéndose en el cuarto de del profesor z.**

No hay nadie y por lo que parece los ataco algo lo bastante grande para derivar el castillo – **Magic Wish conto lo que había visto en su recorrido por el castillo.**

Oigan es normal que esta cosa brillo **– Kai cuestiono al ver la maquina en el cuarto del profesor la cual tenía algunas de sus botones como palancas brillando.**

 **Al apretarlas el grupo revelo una escalera secreta por la que bajaron descubriendo para su sorpresa una especie de cámara o base secreta la cual estaba llena hasta el tope con maquinaria extraña y futurística, también había una especie de consola con varios botone entre otras maravillas tecnológicas.**

Soy el único que piensa que esto fabuloso o que **– Magic Wish conto a sus compañeros quienes asintieron levemente para luego sentir que alguien los observaba.**

Parece que no estamos solos **– Dijo Night Star conjurando un hechizo de iluminación revelando a spike y algunos de sus compañeros monstruos quienes soltaron sus armas para luego reunirse con ellos.**

Fue una masacre de un momento pasmos de una divertía ronda de videojuegos a pelear con un especie de golem de piedra con armadura **– Contaba spike quien todavía temblaba tras la experiencia vivida con aquella bestia de piedra.**

Todos luchamos con todo lo que tuvimos pero al final nos vencieron **– Set tomando la palabra continuaba con el relato de el joven dragón.**

Nosotros 5 nos salvamos porque Frankie activo una trampilla y llegamos aquí **– Kets concluyendo el relato comenzado por spike acto seguido Kai levanto la mano .**

Disculpa pero creo que contaste mal porque solo somos 7 **– Kai con tono educado indicaba al Gyaki delatando que faltaba alguno de los sobrevivientes.**

Oigan no adivinaran lo que encontré **\- Dijo Gaspar apareciendo de pronto causándoles un susto de muerte a todos los chicos.**

Acaso una forma de revivirme el corazón animal **– Kets le reclamaba recobrando la compostura tras el susto provocado por el joven fantasma.**

Calma primero hay que averiguar ¿donde estamos? ,¿ que encontró? Y luego le dábamos una paliza vale **– Magic Wish confrontando al Gyaki propuso a todos quienes luego siguieron a dicho espectro a un cuarto dentro de esa cámara.**

 **Volviendo al castillo de la amistad las manes 6 se hallaban junto a twiligth quien a su vez se hallaba frente a un pequeño laboratorio preparando una poción especial.**

Entonces Twiligth querida que estas preparando exactamente **\- Rarity** **con usual tono elegante cuestionaba a su amiga princesa tapándose la nariz para resistir la mezcla de olores generada por los diferentes ingredientes.**

Pues es una poción localizadora y con ella junto al mapa de equestria espero hallar a los chicos – **Twiligth explicaba a su compañera unicornio para luego dar paso a Fluthshy y pinkie quienes traían un carrito con cup cakes.**

Los señores cakes nos mandan esto como apoyo y yo en lo personal les recomiendo los rosa pues están relleno de mermelada **– Pinkie pie manifestaba mientras compartía dichos pasteles con sus amigas .**

Los muchachos deben estar hambrientos vieron si querían comer algo – **Twiligth preocupada por sus alumnos interrogo a ambas yeguas.**

Pasamos a ver cómo estaban y los tres estaban durmiendo lo pobres deben estar exhaustos **– Fluthershy explicaba a su compañera dejándola más tranquila en eso cierta pegaso y pony vaquera hicieron acto de presencia.**

Lamento la tardanza chicas pero lo encontré **– Raimbow se disculpaba con todas para luego mostrar un peluche de un tigre gastado y que le faltaba un ojo.**

Yo tuve que luchar con Thor para arrebatarle estode la boca **– Applejack relataba lo sucedido en su granja para luego sacar bufandas tejidas a mano con las iniciales de los mellizos de pineapples.**

Entonces twiligth como es que funciona esto **– Rainbow Dash con un tono apresurado cuestionaba a la alicornio quien activo quien una vez que la poción estuvo lista hizo aparecer el mapa.**

Pues muy sencillo lo único que hay que hacer es mojar un objeto que contenga algún valor sentimental de los chicos y estos apuntaran donde está **n –Twiligth explico a sus amigos para luego poner en marcha su plan por un par de segundos hubo silencio absoluto.**

 **Entonces para sorpresa de las mane 6 tanto el peluche como la bufanda cobraron vida para luego situarse en un lugar que perplejas al grupo de amigas .Volviendo al castillo de los monstruos los chicos se sorprendieron al descubrir un vórtice gigante verde sobre el cual yacía una maquina la cual absorbía la energía que emanaba de ese portal , ademas en dicha maquina encerradas en diferentes tubos de colores las armaduras de todos los muchachos así como sus armas.**

Ok esto vale que no te golpe con mi maza por el susto de antes **-Kets impresionado manifestaba a Gaspar quien respiro más tranquilo entre sus compañeros .**

¡Ya vale! Que alguien me diga que pasa o voy a empezar romper cosas **– Night Star harto ilumino su cuerno y apunto a la maquina frente a el**

 **¡** alto ,mi joven amigo ! **– profesor z apareciendo al fin en una pantalla dentro del mismo cuarto detuvo al muchacho.**

Profesor que bueno por fin, escuche nuestros amigos están …..- **Bosco intento explicarle al profesor pero este lo interrumpió súbitamente.**

Por eso me fui es que me metí en los relojes de sus amigos para ver a donde los llevaban **– EL profesor z explico al grupo de muchacho para luego guiarlo a la consola de antes –** y descubrí **– continuo el** \- que se encuentran en una ciudad llamada **Vanhoover- revelando la ubicacion de la guarida de los villannos siendo Magic Wish el siguiente en hablar.**

Eso ya lo sabíamos de hecho el tipo que nos ataco en ponyville nos dio incluso la dirección de donde están **\- Magic Wish relataba su enfrentamiento con aquel villano para luego dar paso a su amigo gorgón set.**

Saben que es una trampa verdad y como estamos ahorra esos tipo acabaran con nosotros fácilmente **\- Set hizo notar a sus compañeros dejando pensado a todos pues cierta manera tenía razón entonces sonó un timbre.**

Acaso profesor eso fue un timbre **– Kai cuestiono al ser en la pantalla quien mostro por su pantalla el portón roto del castillo revelando que se traban de aquellos guerreros que los ayudaron tiempo atrás (#3).**

 **Entretanto bajando en la estación central de Vanhoover donde las chicas se organizaron para comenzar la búsqueda de los muchachos.**

Entonces chicas la piedras que les di están encantadas con la misma poción que use en el castillo y cuanto sientan la presencia de los chicos esta comenzaran a brillar para indicarnos su ubicación , alguna duda **– Twiligth explicaba su plan a las muchachas siendo la modista estrella de hablar la única en alzar el casco.**

Acaso no forma de adornar estas piedras o por lo menos usar algo como decirlo menos rustico **–Rarity cuestiono a la princesa de la amistad provocando que el grupo cayeran por un lado debido al shock que le provocaba la pregunta de su amiga.**

 **Entretanto en un almacén oculto y abandonado se hallaban el grupo de villanos contemplaban las acciones de la manes 6 riendo por lo bajo , luego fueron a ver a sus prisioneros a quienes habían sido atrapados en diferentes prisiones , por ej los potrillos estaban atrapados en cepos , frankie estaba bajo un poderoso imán que le impedía moverse , Zeeb estaba encadenados por grilletes de plata , Demián atado en una cruz con un collar de ajos en el cuello, aidan estaba dentro de una cámara helada , finalmente Austin estaba atado de cabeza sobre lo que parecía ser un triturador .**

Aunque disfruto de una buen tortura ¿Cuándo vamos a matar a estos insectos? **– cuestiono el esqueleto con armadura quien aburrido fue a molestar a los chicos.**

Créeme que no eres el único que esto acabe pero primero hay que esperar la llega de sus demás compañeros **– el hombre tigre respondía afilándose las garras ansiando el momento para a atacar.**

Y eso porque – **Meteor** **wings desafiante interrogaba al villano** – a no ser que – **continuo el** -ustedes sean torpes sin voluntad propia **– termino diciendo burlándose de los villanos recibiendo un golpe en la cara por parte del tigre .**

Una palabra más mocoso y te corto esa lengua **– el hombre tigre amenazaba mostrando sus garras pero este aun adolorido se mostraba indiferente ante la situación.**

Con esa brutalidad seguramente no eres el líder o la mente maestra de esto , entonces cual es tu propósito **– dijo aidan temblando en su prisión de hielo compartiendo la misma actitud que el pegaso.**

Rían mientras puedan porque en cuanto sus amiguitos llegue seremos nosotros quienes reiremos y yo en lo personal tengo ganas de chuparle la sangre a tu pequeño primo **– el maléfico vampiro comento aumentando levemente el frio en la prisión de aidan quien luchaba por encender su fuego para castigarlo.**

¡Puaj! Tu me das asco eres una vergüenza para nuestra especie, el mismo conde Dracula te estacaría por las maldades que haces **\- Demián con asco se expresaba de aquel vampiro sintiendo mas asco por el que por el ajo que le rodeaba el cuello.**

Yo conozco al conde , por lo que créeme que estaría más enojado contigo por asociarte a ponis , monstruos de baja categoría y en especial con **lobos** \- **el perverso vampiro contra argumentaba con Demián –** aunque – **continuo el** – no debería sorprenderme viniendo de un mestizó como tu **Dhampiro (4#)–concluyo el maléfico lastimando profundamente a Demián por lo último que dijo.**

¡Atención! Han llegado los demás invitados que faltaban en nuestra fiesta **– decía la arpía compañera de los villanos quienes se alistaron para la batalla.**

 **Tras un par de minutos el equipo liderado por la pareja mágica de Canterlot entro siendo recibidos por el grupo de rufianes para horror de sus encadenados compañeros.**

Entonces aquí no tienen ahora que **– Magic Wish interrogaba a su adversario de pronto la puerta tras ella se cerró por el golem el cual era 3 metros de altura , hecho de piedras color bronce y al igual que sus compañeros utilizaba una armadura de color grafito mesclado con negro.**

Pues es muy sencillo pequeño y repugnante enano llego la hora que todos ustdes mueran - **Declaro el maléfico villano para luego abalanzarse sobre ellos junto a sus compañeros comenzando así la pelea.**

(poner desde aquí: Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music)

 **El grupo liderado por tanto Magic como Night hizo lo posible por defenderse pese a la desventaja de luchar sin transformarse, lamentablemente sus rivales poseían habilidades sobrenaturales que eran difícil de superar, mientras esto sucedía dos entidades invisibles ayudaban a Demián y sus compañeros a liberarse de sus ataduras , volviendo a la pelea las cosas se veían muy mal para los chicos, agarrando a Kai por el cuello el vampiro lo puso contra el muro.**

Voy a disfrutar chuparte hasta tu última gota de sangre **\- el maléfico vampiro proclamo de pronto una bola de fuego le quemo la mitad del rostros provocando que soltara al pequeño Imp.**

Tenía tantas ganas de hacer eso y Kai te encuentras bien **– Aidan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ayudo a su primito a ponerse de pie.**

Si lo lamento primo no logre hacer mucho por ti **– Kai se disculpaba con el diablo quien respondió dándole un abrazo y una palmada cariñosa en la cabeza.**

¡Que asco! Cuanto más tenemos que tolerar esta asquerosa escena **– el hombre tigre asqueado cuestionaba a sus viles compañeros de equipo.**

Tranquilo ahora que realmente llegaron todos nuestros empezara la verdadera fiesta **\- declaro el maléfico vampiro cuyo rostro quemado se auto-curo solo.**

La verdad más que invitados **Hearth Witch** solo veníamos de paso cierto – **dijo el chico vestido con la armadura azul celeste que destacaba por las aletas de su casco.**

Cierto **Auriko** la verdad venimos por ciertos medallones que tanto ustedes como sus demás allegados poseen **\- Hearth Witch concordando con su compañero explicaba los motivos por lo que estaban ahí .**

Esperen esos tipos tienen medallones, siendo así hay que darles una buena tunda por ellos **– Dijo Demián cosa con la cual todos sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo para luego dar paso a sus compañeros potros.**

Por eso y por el hecho de haber maltratado a nuestros amigos **¡vamos haya!- Magic Wish concordando con su amigo saco junto a sus amigos sus respectivos relojes.**

 **(poner aquí: Clock ticking fast y en la frase monster time poner : Horror Sound Effect - Clock Striking)**

¡Time Breaker : Wolf ,Devil , Frankestein, wizzard ,Vampire! – **Gritaron los** **cinco potrillos absorbiendo a los 5 monstruos con sus relojes los cuales tomaron la forma de dichos seres** – ¡ Monster Time! **– apareciendo un gigantesco reloj los cuales descendieron dando a cada uno una armadura diferente en el momento que el reloj marco las doce.**

 **Fue entonces que comenzó el round 2 entre ambos equipos pero pese a su fusion los chicos solo lograban empatar con sus adversarios, cosa que comenzaba a frustrar nuestros héroes en especial por el hecho de tener que pelear con el gigantesco golem quien por su tamaño y fuerza contaba como 3 enemigos más, sin embargo gracias a la colaboración de todos lograban dar buena pelea. De pronto la tierra comenzó a temblar deteniendo la pelea entre ambos equipos, bajos sus pies se formaron extrañas marcas rojas.**

(termina aquí: Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music)

Esto es … chicos tenemos que salir de aquí **¡** ahora **! – Star Wizz advertía a sus compañeros al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.**

Veo que se descubrió el pastel **– el guerrero esquelético con leve tono de burlón manifestó provocando que sus aliados sonrieran.**

Como veo que sus pequeños cerebros no lo comprenden se los explicare, esta pelea nunca fue para destruirlos sino para juntarlos en un mismo sitio y así desterrarlos a otros mundos lejanos **\- el vampiro de la armadura negra contaba cual era las intenciones del grupo de villanos.**

Si piensan en escapar lamento decirles que los ligamos ha este hechizo por lo que si intentan huir este hechizo se tragara todo a su paso hasta atraparlos **– tomando la palabra las arpía explicaba a todos los presentes para luego retroceder junto a sus compañeros de equipo.**

Ustdes jamás ganaran no importa a donde nos envíen volveremos y los venceremos **– Dread Devil declaro intentando darle un golpe al hombre tigre quien le hizo el quite fácilmente.**

Como lo hicieron hoy enano pues les deseo buena suerte con esto **– el hombre tigre manifestó para luego esfumarse junto a todos los demás.**

Star Wizz no puedes hacer un contra hechizo que anule esto **– Giga Shock asustado cuestionaba al ver el piso cada vez mas rojo.**

Lo estoy intentando por esto es magia oscura muy poderosa **–Star Wizz utilizando su báculo para intentar eliminar el conjuro explicaba a su compañero.**

No quiero que te vayas primo, no después de volver a encontrarte **\- Kai abrazando con fuerza a su primo el pequeño compartía su sentir.**

Tal vez no podamos detener el hechizo pero quizás podemos transferirlo a alguno de nosotros , luego combinamos nuestra magia para brindarle protección a quienes se van y los que quedamos buscamos la forma de traerlos de vuelta que opinan **\- Hearth Witch sugería al ver que el hechizo estaba a unos minutos de activarse por completo.**

La pregunta es querida bruja a quien estaría dispuesto a aventurarse a una tierra que no conoce **– Bloody Fang inconforme criticaba el plan que proponía la bruja siendo Auriko el próximo en hablar.**

Yo lo hago y propongo que sea su compañero Star Wizz quien se quede en este reino **– Auriko tomando el liderazgo de la conversación planteaba a todos los muchachos quienes al verse contra la pared tuvieron que aceptar.**

 **Resulto eso y con la amenaza del hechizo pronta activarse tanto Star Wizz como hearth witch realizaron el hechizo de transferencia para luego realizar el hechizo de protección , luego ambos grupos con lagrimas en sus ojos se despidieron pero hicieron la promesa de que encontrarían la manera de estar juntos de nuevo. Pasando unos minutos el hechizo se activo y el grupo de guerreros desparecieron de la vista de sus compañeros , tras eso las manes 6 dieron finalmente con el lugar donde minutos ante habían estado los chicos.**

Gracias a Celestia que los tres estén a salvo **– Applejack aliviada fue a abrazar a tanto los "mellizos pineapples(5#) como Meteor Wing".**

Y donde están esos adefesio deseo compartirles mi opinión sobre secuestrar a niños inocentes **– Raimbow Dash preguntaba a los muchachos pues deseaba castigar a los rufianes que los había secuestrado.**

Ellos se fueron por favor vámonos de aquí tengo miedo que vuelvan **– Meteor Wing (kai) suplicaba al grupo de ponis siendo consolado por rarity.**

No te preocupes pequeño esos rufianes no volverán hacerles daño – **rarity tranquilizaba al potro para luego irse junto a todos los demás a la estación de tren.**

 **Ocultos en la sombra los amigos monstruos que quedaron en equestria veían alejarse al grupo , sintiéndose mal por el hecho de tener que engañar a las mane 6 así .En la luna el nightmare spirit disfrutaba de su victoria ya que ahorra tenía el camino libre para esparcir la oscuridad sobre equestria.**

Pues debo decirlo excelente trabajo **– Nightmare spirit manifestaba a sus guerrero quienes se limitaron a hacer un saludo –** mas **– continuo el –** debemos volver a realizar el juramento para que el poder que les fue otorgado permanezca intacto – **concluyo él para luego mover su esfera mística a lo que parecía un pozo de energía oscura.**

 **En ese momento los guerreros alzaron sus relojes donde yacían los ponis que habían secuestrado de equestria y junto a sus demás compañeros que moraban el escondite lunar de nightmare spirit apuntaron sus relojes haci la esfera acto seguido todos dijeron un voto enseñado por el espiritu:**

 ** _La noche más negra caerá de los cielos_** _,_

 ** _La oscuridad crece a medida que toda la luz se muere,_**

 ** _Ansiamos su corazón y su desaparición,_**

 ** _Por mi lado negro._**

 ** _¡Los muertos se levantarán!(6#)_**

 ** _Así lo proclaman los hijos de Amok_**

 **Tras decir su terno la esfera mística energizó con energía oscura a los llamados hijos de Amok para complacencia del Nightmare spirit quien veía con orgullo como sus guerreros se fortalecían para luego observar el planeta azul frente a él sonriendo perversamente.**

 **Continuara…..**

* * *

 **notas del autor:**

 **1#:son panqueques con forma de monstruos**

 **2#:estos son cupcake**

 **3#:aparecieron en quest 6**

 **4#:los dhampiros son una raza de vampiros que son parte humanos parte vampiros**

 **5#:ellos son bosco y set**

 **6#:este juramento es de los linternas negras**


	10. Quest 9

**aqui les traigo el nuevo cap de esta monstruosa historia**

* * *

 **Quest 09: Lejos del hogar P.t1:Exordio**

 **Dentro de una misteriosa dimensión que estaba hecho de engranes los cuales se encontraban en constante movimiento un enigmático ser observaba a través de unos engranes dorados los diversos mundos, en medio de sus labores diaria fue interrumpido por Míster Terror quien trai una cara seria procedió a dar cierta información.**

Disculpe señor Paradox traigo información delicada que puede ser de suinterés **– Mr. Terror manifestaba a una criatura humanoide vestido con una túnica purpura con rayas rojas , ojos amarrillos cuya cabeza era un reloj redondo y no poseía piernas por lo que flotaba.**

Si vienes a decirme que los hijos Amok y nightmare Spirit tuvieron éxito en uno de sus planes **,** lamento decirte que ya lo sé **– Paradox sin perder la concentración en sus labores le contaba a Mr. terror.**

Si pero debido a lo que Amok y sus allegados hicieron la curvatura temporal que se genero al abrir el portal entre mundo de los monstruos y equestria a aumentado, sino hacemos algo el daño será irreversible **– Mr. Terror contra argumentaba provocando que Paradox se detuviera para luego voltearse hacia este.**

Ya lo se aunque no se que esperas que haga les di acceso a poderes y tecnología para que ellos lucharan e igual fracasaron **– Paradox le recordaba cómo había manipulado la línea temporal para lograr que el profesor z creara los relojes y los trenes robot.**

Por favor sabes que los observadores como yo podemos mirar pero no interferir directamente en los eventos históricos, por eso vengo a solicitarle que nos brinde su ayuda una vez más **– Mr. Terror solicitaba al poderoso ser quien tras pensarlo unos segundos respondió.**

Muy bien pero pondré a esos chicos a prueba si me demuestran su valor entonces solo entonces les daré mi ayuda **– Paradox concluyo para luego volver a sus asuntos dándole la espalda a Mr. terror.**

En mi calidad de observador puedo decir que ellos podrán con cualquier prueba que le imponga **– le aseguraba a Paradox para luego retirarse del lugar ya que tenía otros asuntos que atender.**

 **Paradox entonces poso su atención en una tierra en particular más en específico a una escuela secundaria que destacaba por la estatua de un caballo en su entrada de esta. En dicho instituto asistían las contrapartes humanas de la mane 6 quienes tras haber los eventos mágicos del baile de otoño y la batalla de las bandas continuaron sus vidas sin saber que su próxima aventura estaba a punto de comenzar.(1#)**

Entonces la tercera ley de newton es….. **– Sunset shimmer cuestionaba a Fluthershy con quien estaba estudiando para su próximo examen.**

Pues es la que dice que"para cada acción existe una reacción igual y opuesta"- **Contesto tímidamente Fluthershy recibiendo la aprobación por parte de su compañera de estudio.**

 **De pronto el celular de vibraron indicando que les llego un mensaje tras leerlo descubrieron que su amiga Rainbow Dash las convocaba a una reunión importante en su casa por lo que ambas guardaron sus libros y útiles para luego ponerse en marcha. Paralelo a esto tanto Applejack como su amiga rarity se hallaban en sus respectivas labores ya sea completando un conjunto de ropa o haciendo entregas de sus productos al mercado agrícola, cuando recibieron un mensaje similar de parte de su atlética muchacha se apresuraron a terminar sus tareas para reunirse con ella ,tras ser la última enterarse de la reunión Pinkie pie decidió llevar una bandeja de cupcakes a la reunión.**

Entonces Rainbow porque nos citaste a todas tan de repente en tu casa **– Applejack cuestionaba a su amigo quien procedió a sacar su laptop acto seguido les mostro a todas una noticia.**

Pues verán estaba navegando en internet buscando noticias de miss deportistas favoritos pero encontré esta pagina en su lugar **" Shimmer Vale la capital de lo extraño" – Rainbow Dash les contaba como en dicha ciudad sus pobladores juraban habían tenido encuentros con vampiros, fantasmas, hombres lobos entre otras criaturas.**

Querida no quiero sonar grosera pero encuentro inadecuado que nos hayas llamado solo para leernos una articulo de una página de chismes **– Rarity manifestando su opinión mientras que al mismo tiempo reprendía levemente a su amiga.**

Yo también pensaba que era falso hasta que el vi el video que alguien **– Rainbow Dash contesto para luego mostrarles la grabación de como en el cielo de Shimmer Vale se abría un extraño portal del cual salió un rayo arcoíris –** eso ocurrió durante el baile de otoño y este luego de la batalla de las bandas **– mostrando la fecha del primer video para luego mostrar otro en el que mismo rayo emergía de Shimmer Vale hacia otro porta en el cielo -** y unas semanas después aparecieron estos **– concluyo ella mostrando las imágenes borrosas de un hombre lobo comiendo carne de una carnicería y otro de un vampiro robando un banco de sangre.**

Eso fue muy pero muy aterrador **– Comento Fluthershy temblando de miedo tras terminar de ver todo los videos.**

¡Chicas! esto es serio si de alguna manera estas criaturas están vinculadas con la magia de equestria los ciudadanos de Shimmer Vale corren grave peligro **– Sunset Shimmer señalizando el peligro que implicaba su reciente descubrimiento siendo Applejack la próxima en hablar .**

Creo que sé a dónde vas con esto terroncito **– intuyendo lo que su amiga iba a proponer Applejack siendo interrumpida por cierta pony de cabello rosado**

 **¡** Viaje de campo **! – Grito animada pinkie pie estallando uno de su cañones de fiesta para poner en claro el plan de la joven cabello de fuego.**

 **Tras decidir el plan a seguir el grupo de muchachas se organizaron para su salida y con la colaboración de Big maquintosh quien ofreció llevarlas a todas en la camioneta familiar partieron con rumbo a Shimmer Vale. Una vez que llegaron al hotel de la ciudad cada una de las muchachas bajo con su mochila a excepción de rarity quien llevaba una gran maleta.**

No crees que trajiste demasiado equipaje para un fin desemana **– Sunset Shimmer señalizaba a su amiga modista a lo que ella respondió.**

Por el contrario querida no sabemos que podamos encontrar asique debo estar preparada para lucir el atuendo adecuado – **Rarity argumentaba con su usual tono elegante dejando inconforme a la muchacha siendo interrumpidas por el botones del hotel.**

Las señoritas desean que les ayuden con sus maletas – **Cuestiono con una voz ronca y gestos limitados mozo de altura baja vestido, rostro puntiagudo , nariz pequeña , ojos negros , cabellos anaranjado , labios grueso quien usaba un traje rojo con botones dorados**.

Pues si por favor sino le molesta señor – **Fluthershy un tanto perturbada por la súbita aparición del mozo que servía en el hotel.**

Es agradable ver rostros jóvenes en nuestra bella ciudad **– Dijo el mozo poniendo las maletas en un carrito para llevarlas a su cuarto –** aunque **– continuo el –** no se si duraran todo un día, la mayoría de nuestros invitados nos dejan antes del desayuno del día siguiente **\- concluyo el enimagnitco señor asustando a las 6 muchachas siendo interrumpido por el dueño del hotel.**

Basta Edgar mejor lleva las maletas de estas jovencitas al cuarto 22-a y 25 – b por favor **– instruyo el dueño del hotel quien era un hombre alto , un tanto robusto , piel color  
Azul persa grisáceo , ojos color Verde chartreuse grisáceo y particular peinado de color  
Verde chartreuse grisáceo vestido con un traje elegante de color azul con lentejuelas que se destacaba porque en los bolsillos de los pantalones estaban impreso la imagen de Tres monedas de oro y tres chispas blancas de cuatro puntas.**

Muy bien señor Gladmane y muchachas espero verlas luego – **Edgar contesto a su jefe mientras que al mismo tiempo se despedía de sunset y sus amigas.**

Lamento sinceramente si me empleado las molesto, le encanta el drama **– Gladmane se disculpaba con las muchachas por el actuar de Edgar.**

No hay problema nosotras no nos asustamos fácil verdad chicas **\- Rainbow Dash manifestaba osadamente siendo seguida por la mayoría de sus amigas -** en todo caso ha visto algo extraño últimamente en la ciudad – **Sin perder tiempo la atlética muchacha cuestiono al dueño de la posada.**

Cuando dice extraño a que se refiere con exactitud señorita **– Gladmane contesto devolviendo la pregunta para evitar responder la pregunta.**

Como vampiros, fantasmas o magia **– Respondió Rainbow Dash poniendo nerviosos a su interlocutor cosa que noto sunset .**

Disculpe a mi amiga es que tiene un extraño sentido del humor , sin nos disculpa tenemos cosas quehacer **– Sunset Shimmer interrumpiendo la conversación se llevo rápidamente a su amiga .**

¿Cual es la idea ? estaba a punto de sacarle información a ese tipo – **Rainbow Dash cuestionaba a la joven cabello de fuego a lo que ella respondió.**

No solo estabas poniendo incomodo a ese hombre de verdad crees que el iba saber algo sobre esto **– Sunset shimmer expresando su opinión acerca de la manera de actuar de la muchacha con Gladmane.**

Es verdad esto no la secundaria Canterlot no puedes ir por hay preguntando cosas como monstruos o magia sin que pienses que estés loca **– Applejack uniéndose a la conversación le indicaba sus errores a la muchacha provocando que ella se molestaba y se avergonzaba al mismo tiempo.**

Entonces como proponen que descubramos el misterio que envuelve este lugar **– Tras Calmarse Rainbow Dash preguntaba a sus camaradas siendo Sunset la próxima en hablar.**

Pues podríamos preguntarle a quien subió los videos **– Sunset shimmer sugería a sus amigas quienes aceptaron para luego reunirse con big Mac para contarle su plan.**

 **Una vez que establecieron sus metas el grupo se dividió para abarcar mas terreno por un grupo Conformado por Rainbow Dash , big Mac y pinkie pie irían a ver si encontraban algo raro en la ciudad , mientras tanto Sunset , rarity ,Applejack y fluthershy irían a visitar al creador de la pagina web en donde vieron los videos, tras atravesar varias calles llegaron a una extraña mansión de madera y ladrillos cerca de un gran cementerio.**

Terroncito estás segura que vamos por buen camino **\- Applejack cuestionaba** **a su amiga porque el ambiente lugre que las rodeaba le atemorizaba levemente.**

Segura pues el dueño de la pagina se apellida Spinster y según la guía telefónica su casa debería ser esta **\- Sunset contaba a sus amigas los datos que había recolectado pero antes pudiera responder se escucho un grito desde el cementerio.**

¿Qué fue eso? **– Fluthershy temblorosa cuestionaba a sus amiga siendo reconfortada por Rarity.**

Tranquila querida seguro que no es nada ciertochicas **– Rarity intentando ser valiente manifestaba a sus amigas escuchando otro grito las chicas se pusieron espalda con la espalda.**

Muy bien chicas tómense de las manos y vayamos a ver que pasa **– Sunset tomando el liderazgo de la situación propuso a sus amigas quienes aceptaron a regañadientes.**

 **Entre tanto el grupo liderado por Rainbow se encontraba en su búsqueda de lo que todo denominaron "raro" para referirse a cualquier cosa relacionada con magia y/o monstruos , lamentablemente no habían tenido existo cosa que frustro al grupo en general sobre todo a cierta muchacha atlética.**

Lamento haberlos traidor a una búsqueda inútil chicos **– Rainbow Dash triste se disculpaba con sus amigos pues sentía que les había arruinado el fin de semana .**

Tranquila Rainbow lo mejor de un viaje es pasar el tiempo con los amigos **– Pinkie pie consolaba a la muchacha siendo acompañada por Big maquintosh.**

 **De pronto el grupo escucho un alboroto proveniente de una tienda cercana, por lo que el trió fue a investigar descubriendo para su sorpresa que los objetos flotaban de las vitrinas para luego chocar con los clientes quienes huían asustados.**

Díganme que no soy la única que ve esto **– Rainbow Dash cuestiono a sus amigos recibiendo la aprobación por parte de sus compañeros-** pues entonces **¡agáchense !– advirtió la adolecente al ver como los objetos flotantes se abalanzaran sobre ellos por desgracia uno le dio a big Mac noqueándolo.**

 **Mientras el trió se enfrentaba a una complicada situación el grupo de sunset se adentraba cada vez mas en ese misterioso cementerio y por cada paso que daban se acercaban a la fuente del grito. Tras pasar por algunas lapidas el grupo de muchachas atestiguo algo terrible pues un grupo punk cuya edad oscilaba ente los 14 y 16 años molestaba a dos niños.**

Si esto te duele solo debes decir que pare ok **Zack – Decía uno de los chico punk quien golpeaba el adomen del pequeño mientras que otros 2 doblaban su suéter cubriendo su rostro para haci evitar que hablara.**

Ya basta **Exael** deja en paz a Zack y devuélveme a **Michy –Forcejeando con uno de los chicos Punk un niño de unos 11 años alto y delgado de piel trigueña, cabeza redonda, cabello negro desordenado , ojos pequeños color azul , nariz pequeña puntiaguda , labios finos , vestido con una polera de rayas negras y rojas , pantalones cafés y zapatillas blancas**

Tranquilo **Cam** solo nos estamos divirtiendo y si de verdad quieres a esta peste atraparla si puedes **– Respondió Exael quien un joven punk de piel bronceada, alto y algo musculoso con un peinado tipo cresta de color rojo , un aro en su oreja izquierda , ojos grandes color grises , nariz delgada, labios medianos vestido con una chaqueta negra sin mangas ,polera rasgada blanca , jeans ajustados y botas negras quien sostenía una jaula cubierta la cual arrojo a otro compañero para enojo del pequeño.**

Ok chicas que hacemos porque no podemos dejar que esos rufianes sigan torturando a esos chicos **– Rarity indignada por la escena que atestiguaba cuestionaba a sus amigas siendo Applejack la próxima en hablar.**

Antes que nada debemos pensar un plan para proteger a **….¿Donde corrales esta fluthershy ? - Applejack explicaba a sus amigas su plan pero antes de concretarlo busco a su tímida amiga.**

 **¡** Oigan! Dejen en paz a esos niños y a su mascota **– Fluthershy cambiando su actitud temerosa por una firme y decidida fue a confrontar al grupo de matones intimidando a la mayoría con su mirada a excepción de Exael.**

Mira preciosa esto no es de tu incumbencia asique porque no mejor te … **– Exael poniéndose frente de la muchacha siendo laceado por Applejack para sorpresa de este .**

Mi amiga les dijo algo y les sugiero que le hagan caso **– Sunset Shimmer manifestaba llegando junto a las demás provocando que el grupo punk retrocediera.**

De todas maneras tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer pero les prometo que esto no se quedara así **– Exael respondió para luego irse con su grupo no sin antes soltar la jaula y amenazar a tanto Cam como Zack**

Bueno compañero como están tu y tu amigo **– Applejack interrogaba a Cam quien antes de responder fue a socorrer a suerte en su lugar.**

Te encuentras bien Zack **– Cam angustiado ordenaba al pequeño de unos 8 años de estatura baja, piel blanca , cabello pellirrojo rizado , rostro redondo , ojos pequeños de color miel ,nariz perfilada , labios finos , vestido con un suéter verde , pantalones cortos amarrillo y zapatos negros sin cordones a quien le costaba respirar debido al susto.**

Oh pobrecito tranquilo todo esta bien eso tipo malos sefueron **– Fluthershy tranquilizaba al pequeño de pronto para sorpresa de tanto la muchacha como sus amigas y los dos chicos esta se ilumino ganando alas , orejas de pony , su cabello creció y trenzo dicha energía envolvió a zack.**

Me siento genial gracias por tu ayuda **– Comento Zack feliz tras su experiencia mágica vivida con Fluthershy quien volvió a la normalidad tras algunos minutos.**

Okey creo que es hora de las presentaciones mi nombre es Cam y este es mi hermanastro Zack **– el chico de once se presentaba a tanto el como a su hermanito.**

Pues mi nombre es Sunset Shimmer y ellas son mis amigas Applejack, rarity y Fluthershy **\- Sunset se presentaba así como a todas sus amigas quienes dieron un ligero saludo.**

Cam creo que nuestras amigas les gustaría descansar en nuestro hogar y Michy debe descansar antes de vuelo nocturno **– Zack propuso a su hermanastro acto seguido tomo la jaula donde se hallaba su mascota .**

 **Entonces ambos muchachos guiaron al grupo de muchachas a su hogar, volviendo con el grupo de Rainbow Dash este continuaba su lucha con la criatura invisible.**

Chicos estoy abierta a sugerencias para enfrentar a lo que se que nos ataca **– Rainbow Dash cuestionaba a sus aliados siendo pinkie la que dio la solución.**

Yo digo que es hora de poner mas color a este cuadro **– Pinkie pie tomando dos taros de pintura provocando que tanto Big Mac como Rainbow Dash sonrieran perversamente.**

 **Entonces el trió abrió los taros de pintura comenzando así su propia guerra de pintura consiguiendo así volver visible a su agresor , mostrando que se trataba de un espectro blanco desfigurado con ropa rasga y manos que parecían garras de su cuello colgaba un extraño reloj calavera verde.**

Yo sabía que iba a ser feo pero no tan feo **– Rainbow Dash menciono a sus compañeros para luego evitar el ataque de este en un momento este posesiono al incauto Big Mac-** Big Mac te encuentras bien **–Decía la atlética muchacha mientras se acercaba al muchacho granjero.**

Nop y ustedes tampoco **– Respondió Big Mac para luego arrojarles bolsas de harina para cubrir su huida.**

Ok esto no salió nada bien **– Rainbow Dash cubierta de pies a la cabeza de harina siendo pinkie pie la próxima en hablar.**

Pero algo es seguro ahora sabemos lo que es ser un pastel **– Pinkie pie diciendo un chiste contaba pinkie pie al ver la mezcla de pintura y harina.**

 **Mientras que ambas chicas se limpiaban sus demás amigas guiadas por Cam y Zack entraron en aquella mansión cuyo interior era una mezcla contemporánea de comienzos de tanto el siglo 20 y el siglo 21 , habían cuadros antiguos , armaduras de plata , entre muchos otros artefactos que impresionaron a las muchachas .**

Por favor traten no tocar nada porque mi papa nos mata si haya algo fuera de lugar **– Cam advertía al grupo de muchachas mientras que las guiaba al cuarto que compartía con zack.**

Y no vayan a explorar por su cuenta esta mansión es tan grande que uno se pierde con facilidad **–Zack tomando la palabra complementaba la advertencia de su hermano –** se los digo por experiencia cuando me mude con mi mama me perdí 3 veces buscando el baño **– el pequeño contaba su experiencia vivida en aquel lugar provocando que sunset y las chicas rieran por lo bajo.**

 **Finalmente llegaron al cuarto que le pertenecía a la pareja de hermánanos, las chicas se sorprendieron pues el cuarto era tan grande que tenia dos pisos , en el piso de abajo se hallaba las camas de los muchachos , ademas contaban con un estante lleno de tanto comics como juguetes , mientras que en el segundo piso había una biblioteca con muchos libros.**

Eh disculpen queridos pero que trabajo realizan suspadres **\- Rarity cuestionaba a los dos chicos pues dado a lo que vio la muchacha desaseaba saber la forma como los padres ambos tenían un lugar así.**

Pues mi padre es arqueólogo asique pasa viajando alrededor del mundo y la madre se encarga de la funeraria **– Cam contaba siendo interceptado por Applejack quien al igual de su amiga deseaba saber algo.**

Pero caramelos acaso nadie los cuida mientras sus padres están trabajando **– Applejack preocupada por la seguridad de los pequeños los interrogaba para saber quien lo cuida.**

Claro que alguien nos cuida , es que ademas tiene un segundo trabajo aparte de cuidarnos asique ….- **Tomando la palabra Zack le respondía a la joven vaquera pero de pronto la jaula que llevaba consigo comenzó a moverse** – casi se me olvida **– continuo el –** Michy sal estirar las alas un poco **– tras cerrar las cortinas y prender la luz saco la manta que cubría la jaula revelando un pequeño murciélago café acto seguido abrió la jaula para que este revoloteaba alrededor de la habitación para luego posarse sobre la cabeza de Fluthershy.**

Fluthershy tranquila si no te muevestal vez se ira solo **– Sunset Shimmer advertía a su compañera de equipo quien sin ningún temor tomo al pequeño volador entre sus manos.**

Es una hermosura pequeño Michy espero que te encuentres bien después del día que tuviste **\- Fluthershy murmuraba al murciélago mientras que al mismo tiempo le acariciaba el cuerpo y las alas para desconcierto de sus amigas.**

Tranquilas contrario a lo que hayan visto en películas la especie de Michy se alimenta de bichos **– Al ver las caras de sus invitadas Cam procedió a explicarles lo que ocurría para luego dar paso a su hermano.**

Pero es raro que sea tan amable con un desconocido **– mencionaba Zack para luego acercarse a fluthershy para acariciar al murciélago –** en todo caso **– continuo el** – como es que hiciste es truco de alas , orejas y cola de caballo **\- termino diciendo el pequeño pero antes que alguna pudiera contestar el celular de Applejack sonó.**

Es Rainbow **– Dijo Applejack contestando su teléfono quedando casi blanca al oír el mensaje de su amiga –** Tenemos un problema tenemos que volver rápido al hotel **– tras acabar la llamada la joven vaquera indico a sus amigas siendo seguidas por tanto Zack ,Cam y Michy este ultimo iba escondido en la mochila del mayor de los hermanos.**

 **Una vez que arribaron en el hotel ambos grupos se pusieron al día sobro lo que había ocurrido en sus aventuras separadas , Cam se acerco a Rainbow Dash para preguntarle algo .**

Disculpa pero el fantasma que te ataco tenía por casualidad esto por el cuello **– Cam abriendo un especie de diario mostrando el mismo reloj que había visto en el cuello , recibiendo la aprobación por parte de esta.**

Entonces hermano fue Gaspar quien hizo esto **– Zack con una cara de angustia y preocupación a su hermano quien asintió llamando la atención del grupo de muchachas.**

Cam , Zack si saben algo por favor díganos **– Sunset Shimmer solicitaba a ambos pequeños quienes se vieron antes de responder.**

Pues verán lo que ocurre es que **….- Cam intentando escoger las palabras adecuadas para lo que ocurría.**

Encontraron un diario que les revelo la existencia de los monstruos , luego conocieron a grupo de niños monstruos que estaban perdidos en nuestro mundo con quienes hicieron amigos pero alguien malo los volvió en monstruos malvados **… verdad – Narro Pinkie pie dejando boqui abierto a tanto Zack como Cam y provoco que Michy se estrellara de la sorpresa.**

Se que apenas nos conocemos pero dime **¡como rayos supiste eso! – Zack en shock cuestiono a la adolecente color de rosa pues había dado justo en el clavo.**

Lo presentí **– respondió ella para luego dar paso a Applejack** – Entonces caramelos porque no empiezan desde el principio **– poniéndose al mismo nivel de ambos niños les solicito que les contaba lo que pasaba.**

 **Flashback:**

 _ **Pues hace algunos meses atrás después de la boda de nuestro padres nos mudamos a Shimmer Vale o para ser mas preciso a la casa de la infancia de mi padre , dejando atrás a los amigos que zack y yo teniamos por lo que no sentíamos muy solos , ademas en un principio Zack y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien por lo que pasábamos peleando.**_

 _Devuélvemelo es una edición del comandante Wolf-fang_ _ **– Cam persiguiendo a zack por su cuarto le ordenaba que le devolviera su juguete.**_

 _Tu ni lo usas solo lo tienes en una vitrina polvosa los juguetes están hechos para jugar_ _ **– respondía Zack mientras la persecución continuaba mareando al pequeño Michy .**_

 _ **En un momento agarre Zack y forcejeamos para obtener mi juguete de vuelta llegando a un punto muerto terminamos por romper mi juguete chocando contra los estanteres de la biblioteca pero antes que pudiera ejercer mi venganza sobre el me mostros un libro que volcarías radicalmente nuestro mundo.**_

 _Me duermo vas demasiado lento mejor cuento yo la historia_ _ **– Zack comentaba entre bostezos para luego ser el quien continuaba con el relato.**_

 _ **(ahorra narra Zack)**_

 _ **Pues como mi hermanito iba diciendo después del incidente del cual solo tengo el 50% de responsabilidad , encontré un libro con la imagen de un monstruo se veía interesante asique lo abrí, liberando un brillo de varios colores acto seguido las paginas se llenaron con muchas historias , nos enterramos de la existencia de los monstruos y como antes compartían el planeta con los humanos.**_

 _Tantos destellos solo para leer una historia de Ficción_ _ **– Decía Cam decepcionado pues tras presenciar ese brillo esperaba que ocurriera algo más.**_

 _Sea como sea es muy divertido de leer sabias que colocas sobre una manta roja plato de carne y tocas una campana de plata 3 veces puedes hacer aparecer al hombre lobo_ _ **\- Zack le contaba a su hermano quien hizo caso omiso para luego reunir las piezas de su juguete roto.**_

 _Tu sigue con tu lectura para bobos yo voy a buscar pegamento para arregla tu ultimo_ _ **desastre – Contesto Cam dejando solo a su hermano quien intrigado continuo con su lectura.**_

 _ **Esa noche mientras todos dormían y junto con Michy me aventure a probar lo que decía el libro asique extendí una manta roja para luego poner un salchichas , hamburguesas y bistec , luego hice sonar la campana de plata de mi bici 3 veces . Paso un rato y no pasaba nada en eso recibí una visita inesperada.**_

 _Asique finalmente decidiste lo que tu libro de bobos y usaste la carne de la barbacoa de la fiesta de papa vas estar en muchos problemas cuando se entere-_ _ **Cam comentaba tras vislumbrar mi plan a lo que yo respondí.**_

 _Dile si quieres pero si me delatas yo le diré a mama que tu rompiste sus cerámicas de colección y dejaste que Michy recibiera el castigo por ti_ _ **\- Dije yo dejando callado por primera vez y ademas algo blanco.**_

 _ **(Desde aquí vuelve a narrar Cam)**_

 _ **La verdad si sentí miedo cuando me amenazo con contarle lo que hice a mama pero medio pero sentí más miedo , al ver una figura sombría con la forma de lobo acercarse a nosotros asi que agarre a Zack del brazo y luego nos ocultamos tras una de las tumbas. Desde nuestro escondito yo , Zack y Michy contemplamos para nuestra sorpresa la aparición de un hombre lobo o mejor dicho un niño lobo quien**_ _ **vestía una camisa violeta con el dibujo de una luna pecho, usando ademas un pantalón rasgados y zapatos amarillos.**_

 _Mmm dulce y maravillosa carne cuanto te he extrañado_ _ **–el niño lobo feliz decía mientras se zampaba toda la carne que le había preparado Zack.**_

 _Aun siegues pensando que mi libro es para bobos_ _ **– Zack sarcástico me interrogaba en voz baja mientras que al mismo tiempo seguía observando a nuestro invitado.**_

 _Ok vale tenias razón lo bueno es que solo es un pequeño hombre lobo_ _ **– le respondí a mi hermanito sintiendo una presencia helada tras de nosotros.**_

 _Saben es descortés espiar a alguien cuando esta comiendo_ _ **\- comento un murciélago quien tras un chispazo se convirtió en un niño vampiro vestido con una chaqueta cuero de color negra , jeans azules y botas quien por su súbita aparición provoco que nos delatáramos con el niño lobo.**_

 _ **Pensé que sería nuestro fin al estar a mecer de aquellos monstruos de leyenda en cambio el niño lobo se acerco a nosotros y nos ofreció su mano o pata.**_

 _Supongo que ustdes son los que dejaron este delicioso festín_ _ **– Decía el niño lobo mientras que nos ayudaba a levantarnos.**_

 _No van a comernos_ _ **– Zack atemorizado cuestiono al hombre lobo siendo el vampiro el próximo en hablar.**_

 _Ahí humanos siempre pensando lo peor , solo porque alguien tiene colmillos no quiere decir que te va a comer_ _ **– el vampiro regañaba a Zack provocando que este se avergonzaba por su reacción.**_

 _Oye colmilludo bájale dos rayitas a tu actitud y dinos que haces en el cementerio de nuestra familia_ _ **– pese a no llevarnos bien por una especie de impulso fui a defender a Zack de ese joven vampiro**_

 _¡chicos! Corran_ _ **Eso**_ _volvió y está muy enojado_ _ **– Advertía un Chico Fantasma**_ _ **el cual usaba una camisa blanca debajo de un suéter sin manga de color naranja , ademas llevaba unos pantalones de cotele gris zapatos café con puntas blancas.**_

 **(Desde aquí vuelve a narrar Zack)**

 _ **Desde aquí narro yo porque es gracias a mi que seguimos vivos la criatura que perseguía al trió era un**_ _ **Dullahan o jinete sin cabeza (2#) , un espíritu errante que por alguna razón los perseguía al grupo de monstruitos y gracias a mi libro supe que la única manera de vencerlo ,la cual era derivándolo de su caballo y sumergir su cabeza en agua bendita. Con la colaboración de todos y hablo de todos porque hasta Michy ayudo a vencerlo, una vez que todo termino hicimos las presentaciones.**_

 _Bueno tal vez esta no es la mejor manera de conocernos pero ya saben lo que dicen no hay como detener engendro del mal para conocer a alguien_ _ **– dije intentado ver el lado positivo de enfrentar a un monstruos horrible solo logre que todos rieran por lo bajo.**_

 _Tienes razón chico mi nombre es Zeeb y gracias por la carne por_ _cierto_ _ **– el niño hombre lobo se presentaba ante nosotros para luego dar paso al vampiro.**_

 _Yo soy Demián y que los colmillos no los engañen antes de beber una gota de sangre prefiero comer manzanas o tomate_ _ **– se presentaba el vampiro dejándonos perplejos ante esa declaración –**_ _que les apuesto que esto dos aun pensaban que les chuparía la sangre o no_ _ **\- dijo el provocando que ambos asintiéramos dándole la razón .**_

 _Bueno yo soy Gaspar y les quiero agradecerles por habernos salvado de este tipo les juro que casi revivo del susto_ _ **– Presentándose de ultimo el espectro se introdujo a la conversación para luego darnos la mano .**_

 _Pues yo soy Cam , el es zack y este pequeñín es Michy_ _ **\- Cam nos presentaba a todos luego de eso comenzamos a charla y encontramos que teníamos mucho en común.**_

Hola disculpa no es quiero ser grosera pero esta historia tiene algún objetivo o no es que nuestro amigo esta en problemas **– Interrumpiendo garrafalmente la historia Rainbow Dash solicitaba a ambos que fueran al punto.**

 _ **(Narra el final Cam)**_

 _ **Ya vamos a ello pues resulta que desde esa noche ellos y nosotros nos reunimos para jugar o bien comer algo delicioso , en una de esas conversaciones nos enteramos que se separaron de tres de sus compañeros por lo que nos propusimos ayudarlo , se lo debíamos después pues gracias a ellos logramos hacer nuevos amigos en Shimmer Vale y la relación con zack también mejoro . Pero una noche nuestros amigos no llegaron por lo que fuimos a buscarlos y descubríamos que se habían transformado en monstruos horrible como el que viste hoy en aquella Rainbow.**_

 _Lo tengo Cam y que tal si hacemos una pagina web para encontrar al dueño del libro o a los amigos de Zeeb_ _ **\- Zack sugería intentando encontrar una solución al problema que nos aquejaba a lo que yo respondí.**_

 _No lo creo ya que ni sabemos si ese tal z existe y tampoco creo que los amigos de Zeeb tengan acceso a una computadora_ _ **– le respondí yo causando provocando que pusiera una mirada muy triste –**_ _pero_ _ **– continúe yo**_ _– nada perdemos con intentarlo_ _ **– aceptando el plan de Zack y juntos creamos la pagina .**_

 **Fin del Flashback**

y el resto pues ya lo saben **\- Cam concluía el relato de como habían creado la pagina web asi como conocieron a los monstruo.**

Lamento sinceramente que tu hermano este en problema pero **….. no culpes a Gaspar por favor – Intentando ser fuerte y no llorar Zack se disculpaba en nombre de su amigo.**

Tranquilo terroncito ahorra que sabemos lo que paso podemos ayudar **l** os **– Applejack abrazando al pequeño le manifestó su deseo de ayudar a los niños monstruos.**

Enserio? Van ayudarnos así nada mas **– Cam sin poder creer tal declaración interrogo a todas las muchachas.**

Por supuesto querido ya que vemos en sus ojos que hablaron desde el corazón **– Rarity opinando acerca de la propuesta de su compañera vaquera .**

Ademas no seria la primera vez que nos vemos envuelta en una situaciónparecida **– Fluthershy mencionaba a los pequeños haciendo referencias a sus experiencias con la magia de Equestria.**

Pues muchas gracias porque la verdad nos quedamos sin ideas **– Zack agradeciendo el gesto por parte de las Manes 6.**

De hecho creo que se me ocurre una idea **– Sunset Shimmer tomando el liderazgo de la conversación la muchacha cabello de fuego les conto su plan.**

 **Esa noche lo pusieron en marcha realizando el mismo ritual con el conocieron a Zeeb el grupo esperaba atraerlo nuevamente.**

Cuando dijeron que tenía un plan me imagine algo muydiferente **\- Cam se quejaba pues tanto el como zack y pinkie pie estaban vestidos como una pieza de carne.**

Tranquilo Cam será divertido piensa que estas en una fiesta de disfraces **– Pinkie pie animando al pequeño comenzó a tocar una campana de plata junto a los dos hermanastros .**

Tienes razón pinkie esto es muy divertido **– Zack comentaba mientras continuaba con el plan hasta que se escucho un aullido –** aunque **– continuo el –** espero que tus amigas tengan preparado la fase dos **– termino diciendo el al ver como un monstruoso hombre lobo de gran tamaño se acercaba a gran velocidad.**

 **Continuara….**

* * *

nota del autor:

1#: el atuendo de las muchachas es el mismo de la primeras peliculas a excepcion sunset shimmer ella esta con su nueva vestimenta de la 3 pelicula

2#: esta criatura aparece en bestiario wiki

lamento si no hubo mucha accion en este cap pero espero que igual lo hayan disfruta , nos vemos


	11. Quest 10

**lamento mucho la espera y espero que este cap cumpla con sus espectactivas**

* * *

 **Quest 10:** **Lejos del hogar P.t 2: Le cirque**

 **Corriendo a toda velocidad disfrazados de carne Pinkie pie, Cam y Zack se encontraban huyendo de un monstruoso Zeeb quien no conforme con la carne que el trió había preparado decidió zampárselos a los tres.**

Díganme de nuevo porque accedimos a hacer esto **– Cam asustado cuestiono a sus compañeros de equipo siendo el más joven quien respondió sus dudas.**

En primera porque Zeeb es nuestro amigo , segundo ninguno de los dos tenía idea de cómo ayudar y tercero porque la muchacha tendrían listo la segunda fase cierto **…..Pinkie Pie – manifestó el pequeño Zack quedándose casi blanco al tener frente a Zeeb quien se relamía por comérselo.**

Saben cuáles son las mejores fiestas **– Pinkie pie cuestiono a ambos quien por el miedo se limitaron a negar con la cabeza -** las que son ¡Sorpresa! **–termino diciendo ella dando la señal a las chicas para que salieran de su escondite.**

 **Entonces las Rainbooms salieron de su escondite y junto a pinkie pie empezaron a rociar un elixir color violeta sobre Zeeb debilitando cada vez más antes que este cayera al piso quedando fuera de combate.**

Gracias a dios por un segundo creí que terminaría en la panza de Zeeb **– Cam aliviado contaba a las muchachas mientras que al mismo tiempo su corazón volvía a latir de manera normal.**

Perdón la tardanza terroncito pero nos costó encontrar una florería que vendiera Acónito **(1#) – Applejack se disculpaba en nombre de sus amigas por su tardanza.**

Bueno ya derribamos al grandote ahora que hacemos con el **– Rainbow Dash uniéndose a la conversación interrogo a sus compañero siendo el más joven del grupo con libro en mano el próximo en hablar.**

Pues antes que nada debo retirarle ese reloj de su cuello - **Dijo Zack quien con la ayuda de su hermanastro y las chicas logro quitarle ese reloj con forma cráneo verde –** ahorra – **continuo el –** dibujamos un pentagrama y decimos **Et Vasa Incendia –termino diciendo siguiendo las instrucciones del diario creó un pentagrama acto seguido coloco reloj cadavérico en medio para luego recitar las palabras mágicas.**

 **Sin embargo no paso nada cosa que decepciono profundamente al pequeño pues sentía que le había fallado a su amigo.**

No te angusties querido ya encontraremos la manera de ayudar a tus amigos **– Rarity consolaba al pequeño de pronto el pentagrama se encendió como una antorcha consumiendo así el reloj.**

Okey sunset tu eres la experta en magia asique dime cómo es posible que zack pudiera lanzar un conjuro **– Rainbow Dash cuestiono a su compañera que provenía de un mundo mágico quien se hallaba pensativa.**

Como un chico común como Zack puede usar magia si al contrario de mi y miss amigos nunca ha tenido contacto con ella a no ser que …..- **Pensaba Sunset shimmer de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los aullidos del inconsciente lobo monstruo.**

 **De pronto Zeeb comenzó a retorcerse acto seguido brillo encegueciendo a los presente , cuando resplandor paso Zeeb había recuperado su forma normal el único detalle es que estaba desnudo por lo que Cam se saco su propio disfraz para cubrirlo , tras una hora de inconsciencia lobezno comenzó a despertar**

Em disculpa Cam pero tu amigo Zeeb esta despertando y esta preguntado por ustedes 2 **– Fluthershy con un tono amable y tranquilo indico a los hermanastros quienes fueron a comprobar lo dicho por la muchacha.**

Hola Zeeb te encuentras bien **– Zack acercándose al joven lobo averiguaba su estado actual recibiendo una caricia la cabeza por parte de este.**

Si un tanto adolorido pero estoy bien, aunque me gustaría porque estoy vestido como una chuleta de cerdo **– Zeeb manifestaba siendo el mayor de los dos hermanos el próximo en hablar quien intentaba pensar la respuesta correcta.**

Antes responder eso necesitamos saber que es lo último que recuerdas **–Cam cuestiono al joven lobezno quien sobándose la cabeza trato hacer memoria para poder responder.**

Pues yo, Damián y Gaspar íbamos a nuestro refugio pero en mitad de camino escuchamos una extraña música, debí quedarme dormido porque no recuerdo que paso después **– Zeeb contaba a sus amigos humanos lo que había pasado desde su último encuentro.**

Entonces no recuerdas lo que ha pasado el último mes o esta noche **– Zack comentaba por lo bajo dejando confundido a su compañero lobo.**

Eso quieres decir que no podrás decir a donde se llevo ese tal Gaspar a Big Mac – **Decía Rainbow Dash apareciendo de improviso sorprendiendo a trió con su declaración sobre todo Zeeb quien no sabía dónde esconderse.**

Calma pequeño no vamos hacerte daño **– Fluthershy manifestaba mientras que al mismo tiempo se acercaba a el pequeño lobezno quien sin superar su sorpresa o temor se alejaba de la muchacha.**

No lo dudo señorita pero comprenderá que no estoy presentable para estar entre niñas **– Zeeb respondía intentando no ser visto por las manes 7 pues el disfraz de Cam le quedaba por lo que se veía parte de su cuerpo.**

Pues querido si tu problema tiene que ver con ropa creo que tengo la solución – **Rarity usando un tono elegante la adolecente saco su maleta que había sustraído del hotel.**

 **Tras abrirla la maleta se armo automáticamente una combinación de tienda de campaña ,sala de coser , probador y closet, Dejando boca abiertos al trió de muchachos que no daban crédito a lo que veía .**

Curioso trajo la tienda pequeña esta vez **– Decía Sunset Shimmer con un leve tono de sarcástico siendo el joven Zack el próximo en hablar**

Si esa es la pequeña no quiero imaginarme cómo será la grande **– Zack bromeaba causando que tanto Zeeb como Cam asintieran y rieran a carcajada.**

Ejem, entonces Zeeb tesoro me dejarías tomarte las medidas para crearte un nuevo conjunto de ropa - **Rarity conservando su porte elegante pese a las burlas y comentarios ofrecíendo sus habilidades de modistas a Zeeb.**

Eh no lo se , digo ni si quiera nos conocemos y la verdad me siento algo incomodo **\- Zeeb ocultándose tras Cam se negaba a aceptar , por lo que Zack se acerco a pinkie pie a murmurarle algo.**

Pues es una lástima porque las personas que son atendidas por mi amiga recibe esto mientras esperan su ropa **\- Pinkie pie manifestó mostrando una bandeja de coloridos y cremosos cupcakes .**

Pues que esperamos vamos a ya **– Zeeb agarrando la bandeja se metió en la tienda de campaña junto con la modista estrella de la secundaria Canterlot.**

 **Tras algunos minuto Zeeb salió con su nuevo conjunto de ropa el cual consistía en una chaqueta genérica de color purpura, una camisa a cuadros color azul celeste , pantalones café y zapatillas blancas con rayas azules , lo que más destacaba de todo el conjunto era los dibujo de tanto garras como lunas.**

¡Wau! Zeeb te ves increíble **\- Zack alababa el nuevo look del joven lobezno quien desfilo con orgullo hasta reunirse con sus amigos humanos.**

Por supuesto con la ayuda de nuestra amiga cualquiera puede verse 20 % más genial **\- Rainbow Dash contaba con orgullo las habilidades mostradas por su amiga modista.**

Entonces hagámoslo oficial Mi nombre es Zeeb un gusto en conocerlas **– Zeeb se presentaba ante las Rainbooms siendo Sunset Shimmer la próxima en hablar.**

Pues yo me llamo sunset shimmer ellas son mis amigas Rainbow Dash, Applejack , fluthershy , pinkie pie y rarity **–Sunset se presentaba al igual que sus amigas dándole la mano o pata a cada una de las muchachas.**

 **Tras eso tanto los dos chicos como el grupo de muchachas le contaron con tacto lo que había pasado , al enterarse de lo que el y sus compañeros estaban haciendo puso patas en el asunto o mejor dicho nariz para buscar a sus amigos perdidos . Guiando al grupo a un almacén abandona con varios papeles tirados todo el piso.**

Estas seguro que tus amigos están por aquí **– Rainbow Dash cuestionaba al joven lobo quien dar una última olfateada respondió.**

Seguro , aunque por alguna razón aquí se mezclan los olores **– Zeeb contaba a sus compañeros siendo Cam el próximo en hablar.**

Muy bien recuerden si aparece alguno de los 2 no los confronten solo debilítenlos o llamen alguien **– Cam instruyo a sus compañero mientras que al mismo tiempo les daba armas para debilitar tanto fantasma como vampiros.**

De verdad todo esto es necesario digo ellos son sus amigos no **– Fluthershy manifestaba su inquietud al sostener un rociador con agua bendita en una mano y una bolsa de sal blanca (2#)en otra.**

Por supuesto es solo para frenarlos no para matarlos para que así podamos ayudarlos **– Zack explico a las muchachas para luego retirarse junto con Michy para buscar a sus compañeros monstruos.**

 **Fue así que el grupo se dividió para buscar a Demián y Gaspar en aquel lugar, sin saber que unas siniestras figuras los observaba desde las sombras en especial a la hermosa muchacha de piel amarrilla. Luego de un par de horas buscando tanto las muchachas como los chicos estaban a punto de rendirse , no solo por no hallar a los niños monstruos sino que era muy noche y todos estaban cansados sobre todo los más joven del grupo.**

No lo comprendo estaba seguro que estaban aquí **– Zeeb se lamentaba pues pensaba que había perdido sus habilidades de rastreo.**

No te angusties debe ser porque estas cansado **-Sunset consolaba al chico lobo provocando que este sonriera.**

Siendo honesta creo que a todos nos haría bien descansar un poco **–Applejack compartiendo su opinión aconsejaba a sus amigos.**

Concuerdo querida y yo agregaría una mascada de guacamole – **Rarity manifestó provocando que todos incluido Michy la vieran con cierto gesto desaprobación -** ¡Que! Esta belleza no es gratis **–termino diciendo ella para defenderse de las miradas de sus compañero.**

Pues yo tengo energía para buscar toda la noche ¿Qué dices tú fluthershy? **– la enérgica Rainbow Dash manifestaba quedándose quieta al notar la ausencia de su amiga.**

No te preocupe mortal ella está aquí conmigo **– anuncio Demián quien convertido en una versión adulta y distorsionada de el mismo vestido con una chaqueta negra de cuerpo entero con púas , pantalones grises rasgados , botas negras y con un peinado con un estilo gótico, usando el mismo reloj de cráneo que Zeeb usaba en su forma de monstruo, este ademas sostenía entre sus brazos a una inconsciente Fluthershy.**

¡Demián! **– Gritaron Zack , Cam y Zeeb al reconocer a su camarada vampiro quien no dejaba de acariciar a la bella muchacha de cabellos rosa.**

¡Oye Tú! Que piensas hacerle a Fluthershy **-Rainbow Dash yendo confrontar al vampiro rociándole agua bendita la cual evito haciéndose humo para luego volver a la normalidad.**

Con que agua bendita y sal muy listo mortales **– Demián manifestaba con cierta malicia -** Aunque **–continuo el –** hay un problema con su plan mi compañía no es **….. Un fantasma –termino diciendo el acto seguido apareció una nueva criatura.**

 **El nuevo monstruo era humanoide de piel verde pantano medía 2,44 metros cuyas parte del cuerpo estaban unidas por remache, tanto su brazo derecho como su pierna izquierda estaban hechas de metal las cuales soltaban chispas , su cabeza estaba unida a su cuerpo por varios , vestido con ropa harapienta y al igual que su compañeros le colgaba un reloj con forma de cráneo .**

No me digas que adivino ese es uno de tus amigos perdidos verdad – **Cam con un leve tono sarcástico interrogaba a Zeeb quien asintió acto seguido junto a los demás tuvo que evitar los ataques propiciados por este nuevo engendro.**

Pues si el es frankie pero está muy monstrificado **– Zeeb atemorizado contaba a sus amigos siendo Zack el próximo en hablar.**

Tranquilos en el diario debe decir como incapacitarlo – **Zack revisando rápidamente su libro siendo agarrado por sorpresa por Frankie.**

Oye tu barbaján te ordeno que bajes a mi amiga y a ese pequeño o si no … **-Rarity perdiendo los estribos amenazo a los dos monstruos siendo electrificada por Frankie al mismo tiempo que sus amigos.**

Lo lamentamos pero tenemos que irnos en la próxima **"función "** quizás tengan mejor suerte **– Demián proclamo para luego retirarse junto a su compañero llevándose a tanto Zack como Fluthershy no sin antes ver como sus rivales cain desmayados ante el.**

 **Despertando de golpe tras la sacudida eléctrica provocada por Frankie el grupo descubrió que ya era de mañana.**

Todos se encuentran bien **– Sunset cuestiono a todos sus amigos siendo Zeeb el próximo en hablar.**

Eso depende de lo que tu comprendas como bien **– el joven lobezno afirmaba teniendo cada pelo de su cuerpo en punta por el ataque eléctrico propiciado por su antiguo camarada.**

Tu lo has dicho caramelo ese chico nos dio una buena sacudida **– Applejack manifestaba su propia dolencia debido al ataque que recibió.**

Por otro lado nuestro nuevo look nos servirá para imponer una moda **"electrizante"- Pinkie pie intentando elevar los ánimos compartía uno de sus chistes provocando así la risa de la mayoría de sus aliados.**

¡Quieren parar ¡ que no comprende nuestra situación dos monstruos se llevaron a mi hermanito y a su amiga **– Cam estallando de pena y rabia les grito a todos los presentes dejando sobresaltado a mas de alguno.**

Pues no es la primera vez que nos vemos en una situación similar y sinos desesperamos cada vez que pase esto nos volveríamos locas **–Rainbow Dash explicaba en nombre de sus compañero llamando la atención de Zeeb.**

Enserio? Les había pasado algo así antes **– Zeeb sin poder creer las palabras de la muchachas siendo Sunset la próxima en hablar.**

Me apodere de una corona mágica que convirtió en un demonio sedienta de poder **– Sunset contaba una de las experiencias vividas en el pasado con sus amigas.**

Si creen que eso es loco pues durante una competencia musical enfrentamos a una malévolas sirenas que querían zombificar a todos con su música **– Pinkie pie tomando la palabra contaba su ultima experiencia mágica antes de llegar al pueblo de los monstruos dejando boqui abiertos a tanto Zeeb como Cam y Michy** .

De hecho si me permiten opinar dado lo que nos dijo tu amigo Demián mas este folleto que descubrí al despertarme , creo saber a dónde podría a velos llevado **– Rarity manifestaba introduciéndose a la conversación les enseño un folleto que destacaba las imágenes de las versiones monstruosas de los amigos Zeeb bajo el nombre de "La fantaisie de cirque"(3#)**

 **Mientras tanto despertando en una jaula de metal se encontraba Zack quien inmediatamente se puso a buscar su diario .**

Buscabas esto mi dulce pequeño **– Manifestó un hombre del tamaño de una ternera, con el pelo largo y velludo y los ojos como platos vestido como un maestro de ceremonias.**

¡Un _Boggart!_ _ **–**_ **Grito sorprendido ante aquel nefasto ser quien sin perderlo de vista leía el libro** **que le había quitado** _ **.**_

Veo que alguien ha estado leyendo y también ha aprendido a lanzar conjuros **– el Boggart comentaba con cierto malicia para luego pasar su mano sobre su amuleto de cráneo color rojo –** aunque **– continuo el –** la magia también puede usarse para cumplir tus más profundos deseos como vengarte de quienes te tratan mal **– termino diciendo el convocando a Exael y sus compañeros quienes estaban atados en postes sudando del miedo**

Oh ya veo intentas tentarme para que me vuelva tan malo como tu **– Zack deduciendo las intenciones del villano –** lamentablemente – **continuo el –** yo jamás le haría daño a otros aun a ellos, asique dime ¿Dónde está mi amiga Fluthershy? **–rechazando la proposición del villano fue confrontarlo para averiguar el paradero de su camarada.**

Veo que eres más resistente de lo que pensé, no importa ahora que te tengo aquí nadie detendrá **– proclamo el Boggart quien inconforme con la actitud del chico mantuvo la calma -** por cierto **\- continuo el –** yo no preocuparía pero tu amiguita en cambio me pondría a rezar porque ya pronto le servirás de alimento a mi mascota **– termino diciendo él para luego retirarse dejando al pequeño en su jaula.**

 **Mientras tanto en el hotel las muchachas junto con Cam , Zeeb y Michy buscaban algún indicio del** **La fantaisie de cirque en tanto diarios como en la internet ,Lamentablemente no encontraba ninguna referencia al circo cosa que frustro al grupo en especial a cierto niño lobo.**

¡Ha! esto es inútil **– Zeeb perdiendo la paciencia destrozo algunos diarios con sus garras al no encontrar alguna pista.**

Cálmate querido nadie dijo que esto seria fácil pero te aseguro que encontraremos pronto a Zack **–Rarity intentaba tranquilizar al joven lobezno aunque en el fondo compartía su sentir por la situación.**

Aunque es extraño un evento donde aparezcan monstruos debería figurar en las noticias **– Cam comentaba desconcertado pues un espectáculo de tal magnitud debería llamar la atención.**

Y se tratara de un evento privado, eso explicaría por qué no aparece en ningún lado **– Sunset Shimmer manifestaba su deducción del porque no hallaban dicho circo.**

Entonces como hayamos algo tan exclusivo como este circo **–Rainbow Dash cuestionaba a sus compañeros hasta que el sonido de un celular interrumpió los pensamientos de todos.**

Pues no necesitamos ningún mapa pues tenemos una invitación – **Pinkie pie contaba mostrando su celular en donde se mostraba un mensaje enviado por el pequeño Zack.**

Es imposible soy el único de los 2 que tiene un celular y es para **…..Emergencias - indico Cam tocando su bolsillo descubriendo para su sorpresa dos hojas de papel** – ese mini diablillo me la va a pagar caro **\- termino diciendo el tras leer las hojas mas el mensaje del teléfono de pinkie pie.**

 **Lejos de allí en la mansión de la familia más acaudaladas shimmer vale se levantaba la carpa así como los juegos para lo que parecía ser una fiesta infantil.**

Entonces señor Baltasar me asegura que mi hijo y sus amigos pasaran tanto un divertido como seguro día **– pregunto una señora hermosa de pelo rubio quien usaba un traje del alta y fina costura al maestro de ceremonias quien era el Boggart disfrazado.**

Por supuesto mi circo garantiza cumplir con la fantasía de los pequeños y recuerde que los adultos deben permanecer dentro de la mansión hasta la hora del pastel **– Baltasar se comprometía a ofrecer un gran espectáculo mientras que al mismo tiempo le recodaba las instrucciones de su contrato.**

No se preocupe esto me dará la oportunidad de convivir con mis amistades **– Contesto gustosa la señora sin saber que mandaba a su pequeño a la trampa del Boggart.**

 **Más tarde ese día acudiendo en manda llegaron las limusinas de las cuales bajaron varias personas de la alta sociedad y sus hijos quienes tras poner un pie fuera del vehículo fueron directo a los juegos preparados por Baltasar y sus empleados "disfrazados". Tras la llegada de la limusina las rejas de la mansión se cerraron.**

Aun no creo que uno de tus clientes no haya conseguido una invitación para este evento – **Cam vestido con un traje elegante para mezclarse con la multitud.**

Cuando eres diseñadora reconocida como yo las invitaciones se vuelven un simple trámite – **Rarity manifestaba con elegancia luciendo un hermoso vestido azul con lentejuelas.**

¡oigan! no se olviden de mi **– Zeeb desde el portaequipaje llamaba a todos siendo Rainbow Dash y Applejack las primeras en ir socorrerlo.**

No te exaltes caramelo recuerda debemos tener un perfil bajo para encontrar a nuestros amigos **\- Dijo Applejack recordándole su misión al pequeño lobezno quien tras agarra la mochila de Cam bajo de la limusina.**

Muy bien todos conocen sus tareas debemos ser rápidos y certeros para rescatar a nuestros amigos **–Sunset Shimmer tomando el liderazgo de la conversación recordaba a lo que venían .**

 **Paralelo a estos eventos Baltasar había sacado al pequeño Zack de su jaula y para evitar su huida le aplico un hechizo que le impedía apartarse de su lado.**

Asqueroso no crees todos esos críos divirtiéndose felices y despreocupados **\- Baltasar comentaba mientras contemplaba a lo lejos como los niños reían y jugaban felices –** pero pronto **– continuo el** – no pararan de llorar y entonces seré yo quien ría **– revelando una maquina gigante en la cual nadaba algo parecido un lagarto.**

Porque haces todo esto que te han hecho ellos para que tu lo sirvas a esa cosa **– Tras percatarse de la criatura que se trataba Zack cuestiono al villano.**

Que te parece a la casería que le han dado a los monstruos o el genocidio que cayó sobre mi especie – **Creando una ilusión con su collar Baltasar mostro dichos eventos** – asique que – **continuo el** – lo que voy hacer no será por venganza sino justicia por todos mis hermanos caídos - **termino diciendo el para luego llamar a Frankie quien se llevo a Zack a un sitio desconocido.**

 **Entretanto las manes 6 y los muchachos continuaron la búsqueda de sus compañeros mientras que al mismo ponían en marcha su propio plan en caso de que ocurriera el peor de los escenarios. Finalmente todo el grupo junto con los niños que habían asistido a la fiesta fueron a la gran carpa en donde Baltasar y sus "actores" tenían una presentación especial .**

Sean bienvenidos miss jóvenes soñadores nocturnos a mi fantaisie de cirque **– Anuncio Baltasar emocionando a todos los presentes a excepción de nuestros héroes –** donde comprometemos a ofrecerles un espectáculo inolvidable pero basta de tanta introducción permitan presentarle a mis estrellas **\- dijo para luego introducir a los transformados amigos de Zeeb** – en la pista central tenemos al fuerte y chispeante "thunder – bot", acompañado por el mismo engendro del Satán **el** travieso **Infernux – introduciendo al monstruoso Frankie y al ahora transformado Aidan quien estaba vestido como arlequín monstruoso quien ocultaba su cara demoniaca con una mascara. .**

 **Mientras que ambos realizaba su acto que incluía pirotecnia y destrozar objetos de metal bajo los asientos del publico unos tubos conectada a la maquina con la criatura secreta de Baltasar se introducía tanto la energía de los pequeños como su propia fantasía fortaleciendo a la criatura haciendo cada vez mas grande.**

Si nuestro acto de apertura les gusto , esperen a ver lo que tengo preparado para el segundo acto **– proclamo Baltasar para luego instruir a Frankie que trajera un tanque lleno de tiburones –** creo que es justo advertir que el siguiente acto no es apto para cardiacos pero si los es para el asombroso **….. Fishman- concluyo el apuntando a una plataforma arriba de la carpa donde un hombre con una cabeza de tiburón , piel azul marino (o escamas) y aletas puntiagudas que sobresalen de su cuello, antebrazos y piernas.**

 **Tras su presentación dicha criatura salto desde la plataforma al tocar el tanque fue devorado por una de las criaturas para horror del publico que observa pero justo cuando pensaba que todo había terminado Fishman salió triunfante de la boca del tiburón , luego el se puso a jugar con sus compañeros marinos quienes lejos de verlo como su comida lo trataban como su hermano .**

Un aplauso para el asombroso Fishman **– Dijo Baltasar concluyendo así el espectáculo ofrecido por la criatura mitad hombre , mitad criatura marina** – a continuación desde las profundidades de las tinieblas les presento al poderoso Black acompañado por la bella de madam spider **-así introdujo al monstruoso Demián y para horror de tanto las muchachas como los chicos a una transformada fluthershy quien ahora era una mescla de tanto humana como araña.**

 **Una vez que fueron presentados por Baltasar ambos los dos comenzaron hacer su espectáculo el cual consistía que fluthershy creaba telarañas acto seguido Demián uso las telarañas como trampolín para realizar truco en el aire. Finalmente tras realizar el último acto Baltasar decidió poner su plan en acción para ello hizo que los monstruos trajeran una maquina en la cual se encontraba Zack quien a su vez luchaba por escapar.**

Espero que hayan disfrutado el espectáculo hasta ahora porque ahorra viene la mejor y ultima parte de este espectáculo **– Baltasar anuncio para luego voltear a la maquina –** la maquina queven aqui pueden disfrazarlo en el monstruo que quieran para demostrarlo el chico que esta ante ustedes les dará una **"demostración" – termino diciendo el de forma maliciosa antes de activar la maquina pero su mano fue golpeada por un balín de hiero antes que pusiera accionarla .**

Lo siento, patán pero tu demostración así como tu plan queda cancelado **– indico Zeeb desde las gradas apareciendo junto a sus amigos.**

Por favor en verdad crees que dejare que tú y tus amigos arruinen mis planes **– Contesto Baltasar ordenando a sus monstruos que fueran a capturar a sus enemigos pero esto no pudieron entrar a la gradas cosa que desconcertó al villano.**

Seguramente estarás pensando que hicieron estos malditos mocosos verdad **– Comenzó diciendo Cam para luego meter la mano en su bolsillo –** supongo que reconoces esto **\- dijo el sacando unos frutos de color naranja y pequeños –** se le conoce **ceniza de montaña** **(4#)** tiene la propiedad de repeler o en este caso contener a los monstruos **,** veras mi hermanito te dejo capturarlo para así poder descubrir tu ubicación , así podríamos reunir a los amigos de Zeeb en un solo lugar para hacer esto **– terminando de explicar su plan dio paso a sunset y sus amigas quienes traían sus instrumentos .**

¡Ahora Chicas! **– grito la joven cabeza de fuego para luego comenzar a tocar y transformase en su forma de semi pony - Universa Ruina En Tenebras Ra Damis Infinitum! De Lon Dem Ex Nahal da Seis! – gritaron las 5 iluminando toda la carpa con una luz multicolor .**

 **Tras disiparse la luz los amigos de Zeeb y Fluthershy habían vuelto a la normalidad, al ver se acorralado Baltasar fue donde se encontraba la criatura que le había enseñado antes a Zack.**

No permitiré que esos mocosos arruinen años planeación **– Dijo Baltasar en su forma de Boggart para luego lazarse al estanque –** mi bella mascota devórame y has tuyo este mundo **– diciendo sus últimas palabras fue comido por dicha criatura la cual comenzó a crecer empezando a quebrar el tanque en el que estaba.**

 **Entretanto ya reunidos con sus amigos Zeeb y sus compañeros monstruos se dieron un gran abrazo para luego darle las gracias a sus salvadora mientras que al mismo tiempo se disculpaban por todos los problemas causados a excepción del chico mitad pez , quien volvió a su forma normal la cual era la de un joven de 15 años con apariencia equilibrada entre monstruo y humano vestido con solo un traje de baño parecía distante pero no todo era alegría ya que una vez que saco a su hermano de la máquina de Baltasar Cam le dio un coscorrón como castigo por el peligro que se expuso.**

¿Dónde está Baltasar? **– pregunto Zack tras recuperarse del castigo de su hermanastro siendo Rainbow dash la próxima en hablar.**

Ese miserable se escapo pero descuida si se atreve a volver se las verá con todos nosotros **\- Rainbow Dash manifestaba osadamente cuando de pronto se escucho un gran rugido que estremeció toda la carpa.**

 **¿** Qué fue eso **?- Demián cuestiono tras oír esos rugidos acto seguido se sintió un temblor producto de lo que parecían pisadas.**

Problemas y muy grandes tenemos que salir de aquí **– Zack advertía a todos pues reconocía el peligro que se avecinaba.**

 **Pero antes que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo un cocodrilo con características** **antropomórficas musculoso, con escamas duras saliendo desde la cabeza hasta la cola , de unos 20 metros de altura apareció para impedirle el paso.**

Nadie ira a ningún lado **– Proclamo la criatura con la voz de Baltasar para sorpresa de los presentes.**

Estoy loco o esa cosa acaba de hablar con la voz de ese demente de Baltasar **– Aidan indicaba teniendo que evitar el ataque de dicha criatura.**

Mucho me temo que ese tipo de alguna manera se ha fusionado con ese monstruo **– sunset shimmer dedujo dado a lo que veía ante ella .**

No solo eso mortal mi nueva forma también me da el poder de hacer **esto** – **Dijo Baltasar para luego exalar ciento de huevos –** yo quería hacer esto de manera rápida y civilizada, ahorra hare que lamenten haber intervenido en mis planes **–termino diciendo el acto seguido los huevos eclosionaron liberando una horda de pequeños lagartos humanoides quienes veían con ojos asesinos a todos los humanos no conforme con eso disparo por la misma boca un rayo negro.**

Chicos poner a todos a salvo nosotros trataremos de detenerlos lo más que podamos – **Zeeb instruía a mane 6 y los dos chicos para luego hacer crecer sus garras .**

 **Sin tener tiempo para pensarlo las manes y los 2 hermanos obedecieron llevándose a todos los niños a la mansión. Fue entonces que comenzó la dura batalla entre el grupo de monstruos niños y el ejercito Baltasar en un principio los mini lagartos les llevaba ventaja por ser mayoría también influía el hecho que tenían que luchar contra Baltasar quien en su nueva forma atacaba a nuestros héroes sin importarle dañar a sus secuaces, provocándoles grandes heridas a todos pero eso no detenía a nuestros héroes.**

En verdad no podemos hacer nada para ayudarlos **– Fluthershy intentando ser valiente comentaba a sus amigas.**

Concuerdo querida no podemos dejar que esos pequeños arriesguen sus vidas mientras que nosotros solo lo vemos **– Rarity concordando con la muchacha anhelando hallar la manera de ayudar a los chicos.**

Aunque quisiéramos nosotros no contamos con el poder para ayudarlos solo les estorbaríamos – **Cam manifestaba para tranquilizar a las dos muchacha siendo interrumpido por raimbow Dash.**

Habla por ti porque si es necesario les quebrare mi guitara a esas cosas **– Indico la audaz muchacha saliendo armada con su guitara eléctrica a combatir con sus amigos.**

Espera por favor no lo hagas **– Decía Gaspar quien apareció de pronto para sorpresa de los presentes.**

Gaspar que alivio al no encontrarte con los demás pensamos que Baltasar te había eliminado **– Zack feliz por reencontrarse con su amigo fantasmal abrazándose amistosamente.**

Lamento por no haber llegado antes pero luego de ser separada de ese chico llamado Big Mac y que volvieran a la normalidad quede aturdido luego **….- Gaspar conto como había vuelto a la normalidad siendo interrumpido Applejack.**

Disculpa no quiero ser grosera pero terroncito ¿Dónde está mi hermano? **\- Applejack cuestiono al joven fantasma a lo que el respondió .**

A eso iba quien nos ayudo me mando a buscarlos porque lo necesita para algo importante y Big Mac las espera afuera para llevarlos con el , ademas tu hermano me dio esto para que nos comuniquemos **– Continuando con su explicación Gaspar les conto el plan que su salvador había ideado ademas de enseñarle el celular del hermano de Applejack –** algo mas **– continuo el –** toma el también me mando a recuperar esto , me costo pero al final lo encontré y ahorra si me disculpan tengo amigos que ayudar **– entregándole el diario que el Boggart le había quitado a Zack acto seguido Gaspar fue ayudar a sus amigos monstruos**

 **Dichos muchachos tenían serias dificultades al verse superado por Baltasar y su ejercito llegando casi a su límite, aun con la llegada de su amigo Gaspar el panorama estaba muy negro para los jóvenes héroes.**

Porque luchan para proteger a unos asesinos como los humanos **– Comenzó diciendo Baltasar al tener acorralado a los chicos monstruos –** de verdad piensan que si los salvan ellos van aceptarlos **\- dijo el intentando bajar la moral de los chicos.**

Y eso que **– Aidan respondió sorprendiendo a Baltasar para luego lanzar una bola de fuego quemando vivo a uno de los mini lagartos.**

Nosotros jamás hemos hecho algo para agradar a los demas **–Frankie agregaba a lo que decía su amigo demonio dando un buen golpe a uno de los mini lagarto.**

Sabemos de antemano que los humanos puede que nunca nos acepten pese a eso nosotros seguiremos luchando **– Gaspar contaba al villano ganándose un buen coletazo por parte de este.**

Ridículo completamente ridículo su ingenuidad parece que no conoce limite **– Baltasar negándose aceptar el modo de pensar de los pequeños insultaba la ingenuidad que mostraban.**

Tu jamás lo vas a entender porque solo vez el mundo en blanco y negro nosotros elegimos creer que hay gente buena en este mundo **– Demián argumentaba mientras seguía luchando mientras que al mismo tiempo evitaba los ataque de sus compañero.**

Gracias a ello conocimos a Zack , Cam y las muchachas quienes nos aceptaron tal cual somos y no nos tuvieron miedo **– Zeeb contaba los buenos momentos que había compartido con sus amigos humano .**

Yo la verdad no me agrada mucho la idea de tener que luchar para resolver los problema pero tampoco dejare de que hagas lo que te plazca y por eso voy a detenerte **– Dijo el chico pez para luego seguir luchando junto a todo los demás para proteger a los humanos y su mundo.**

Pues entonces mueran con ellos malditos traidores **– Baltasar sentencio para luego estar a punto de exhalar energía por su boca pero justo en el último momento el tiempo se congelo**

Están seguro de su decisión de luchar siempre por el bien mayor **– Paradox descongelando a los 6 muchachos quienes se pusieron frente a él.**

Antes que nada quien o que eres tu **– Aidan interrogando a su interlocutor pero este le hizo caso omiso .**

Responder están dispuestos a luchar siempre por el bien mayor si o no **– Paradox utilizando una voz más dura interrogo al grupo de chicos.**

Si nos comprometemos a luchar siempre por un bien mayor **– Dijeron al unisonó los 6 muchachos tras conversarlo entre si .**

Pues entonces les entregare un nuevo poder **– Paradox extendiendo sus manos les coloco 6 relojes de muñequera moderno que funcionaban con una llave , ademas del conocimiento de su funcionamiento -** el resto se los dejo en sus manos **– termino diciendo él para luego descongelar el tiempo.**

Es el fin para ellos y los próximos serán los humanos en esa mansión **–Baltasar proclamo pero antes que pudiera llevar a cabo su plan recibió un ataque por parte Aidan.**

A donde con tanta confianza aun no hemos terminado todavía **– Zeeb desafiante le impedía el paso al villano junto a sus amigos.**

No han comprendido que cucarachas como ustdes jamás podrán hacerme frente **– Baltasar burlándose de los muchachos exhala mas guerreros lagartos.**

Pongamos aprueba tus palabras **– Demián indico para luego sacar una llave con forma de cráneo acción que imitaron sus compañeros**

 **( poenr aqui:** Mirai Sentai Timeranger -Henshin Theme- [Chrono Changer mounted **!])(5#)**

¡Chorono Break! – **Gritaron los 6** **chicos marcando las 3 ,6,9 y 12 haciendo que aparezca el bisel de sus nuevos relojes en el cielo los cuales bajaron rápidamente aumentado su tamaño a la altura** **168.0 cm con armadura negra sobre la cual había una chaqueta con capucha de diferente color con bordes plateado y sus cascos resaltaban al tener cuernos**

 **(Parar aqui:** Mirai Sentai Timeranger -Henshin Theme- [Chrono Changer mounted!] **y poner desde aqui:** Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music) )

Ooh que miedo los críos cambiaron su atuendo patético e inútil porque ya he ganado – **Baltasar se burlaba de sus adversarios al tiempo que les disparaba otro rayo .**

No lo sé yo creo que si podemosvencerte tonto **–Dijo Demián usando una chaqueta roja con un murciélago en la espalda y casco con la imagen de un vampiro con un cuerno en la cabeza como una especie de corona frenando el tiempo junto a sus compañeros.(6#)**

Muy bien muchachos veamos los que estos cachorros puedenhacer **– manifestó Zeeb quien usaba una chaqueta azul oscuro con una luna en la espalda con hoyo en tanto armadura como capa para su cola .(7#)**

 **La batalla volvió a comenzar pero esta vez las cosas estaban a favor de los muchachos pues su nuevos trajes no solo podían frenar el tiempo también podían acelerarlo entre muchos otros poderes que les permitía a los 6 combatir a un ejercito de mas 4000 mini lagartos . Por ejemplo Aidan convoco dos cabezas de dragón de fuego que destruyeron una buena parte de sus compañeros , Frankie creo una onda electromagnética que paralizo a otra parte del ejercito los cuales eran atravesados por tanto las largas garras azules de Zeeb como Gaspar que envuelto en un aura morada atravesó a varios los cuales se volvieron polvo . Finalmente fue turno de Demián y el chico pez quienes terminaron con los últimos mini lagartos por lado el joven vampiro dio un gran salto para luego caer con fuerza al piso creando una gran explosión luego extendió los brazo que se transformaron en alas con las cuales atravesó a varios mini lagartos para luego dar paso al chico pez quien invocando el agua de las tuberías de la ciudad creo un tsunami que ahogo a los últimos mini lagartos .**

Pues el marcador final cucarachas 4000 y el idiota 100 **– Se burlo Frankie provocando que el grupo de amigo riera a carcajadas.**

Niños peleo con niños **– el chico pez inconforme manifestaba su sentir con respecto a la actitud de compañeros de equipo.**

 **La celebración no duro mucho pues furioso por lo que había hecho Baltasar comenzó a disparar a diestras y siniestras rayos de energía .**

 **(** **parar:** Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music) y **poner este sonido despues que Baltasar diga "este es":** Celular Sonando - Efecto de Sonido)

Mataron a mi ejecito creen que me importar puedo acabarlos yo mismo y si necesito creare mas hombres lagartos este es **…..-Baltasar intento ejercer su venganza pero se cayó al oír un celular que provenía de Gaspar.**

Disculpa un segundo, ok aja ya veo ahorra vamos **\- Contestando la llamada Gaspar le dio cortada al villano para luego murmúrale algo sus compañeros** – entonces que nos decías – **termino diciendo el joven fantasma para luego evitar el ataque propiciado por Baltasar.**

 **(Volver a poner:** Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music)

Pues estamos en la parte en que huimos con la esperanza de vivir otro día **– Demián propuso a su compañeros quienes asintieron para luego llevarlo a cabo .**

 **Fue entonces que la carrera comenzó entre Baltasar y nuestros héroes por cada calle de Shimmer vale , los muchachos hacían lo posible por proteger a los ciudadanos así como evitar los ataques propiciados por el villano quien arrancaba todo lo que se le atravesaba para intentar dañar a nuestros héroes finalmente llegaron al parque donde desparecieron de la vista del villano.**

Salgan cucarachas leprosas les juro que les dolerá un minuto **–Manifestó Baltasar arrancando los arboles mientras buscaba a los chicos .**

Muy bien tu ganas nos rendimos **– Dijo Zeeb quien junto a sus compañeros des-transformados llamaban al villano quien sin dudarlo fue tras ellos.**

 **Para sorpresa del villano sus rivales eran ilusión y este quedo atrapado con un circulo** **ceniza de montaña para luego ser rodeado por las mane 6 transformado con sus instrumentos mas los chicos quienes aun se encontraban transformados.**

Patéticos mortales y cucarachas si creen que esto va detenerme están muy **….-Baltasar intento amenazar a ambos grupos cuando de pronto noto que el piso se iluminaba .**

 **Esto no es para contenerte sino para deshacernos de ti de una vez por todas – Indico Zack quien junto a sus amigos tanto monstruos como humanos, mas su hermano y Edgar iniciaron un ritual.**

 **¡Phasmatos Ri Dax Ridis Mosus Tenum!- gritaron todos al unisonó hicieron desaparecer al villano quien antes de irse los maldijo a todos.**

 **Cuando el villano reapareció lo hizo en el espacio exterior mas en especifico en la órbita del sol siendo jalado por la gravedad de la estrella este se desplomo a su muerte. Una vez que todo termino y con la colaboración de sus amigos monstruos Zack junto a Edgar retrocedieron el tiempo e hicieron que todo el pueblo olvidara todo lo ocurrido a excepción de las manes 6 , big Mac y Cam.**

Entonces déjame ver si voy entendiendo Edgar es quien los cuida mientras sus papas no están y el pertenece a una orden secreta como los **tenju – Woo** quienes se dedican a mantener en secreto la existencia de tanto la magia como los monstruos **– Applejack puntualizaba algunos punto de lo contado por el propio Edgar quien fue el próximo en hablar.**

Así es señorita normalmente solo tenemos que controlar a algunos monstruos pero debido a la reciente actividad mágica proveniente de su escuela mas la ocurrida en este pueblo tuvimos que intervenir radicalmente **– Comenzó decir Edgar hablando como una persona normal y no tétrica se volteo a Zack y Cam –** lo que no esperábamos fue que los chicos bajo mi cuidado fueran descendiente de los hijos de uno de los primero maestros Tenju – Woo conocido como **Z ,** comprendimos que todos estos eventos estaban destinados a pasar para que ambos se revelaran ante nosotros lo que me lleva a preguntar les gustaría ser parte de nuestro clan **– termino diciendo el invitando a los hermanastros a su grupo pero antes que pudiera decir algo mas fueron interrumpidos por Demián.**

Disculpen se que este momento es muy importante para todos pero mis amigos y yo quisiéramos saber que va pasar con nosotros **\- Cuestiono el joven vampiro recibiendo la respuesta de parte de Paradox quien llego de improviso sorprendiendo a los presentes.**

Pues es hora que vuelvan a donde pertenecen pues hay inocentes que los necesitan **\- Paradox proclamo para luego dar paso a Edgar quien por orden de el omnipotente ser hizo un hechizo que restauro sus recuerdo de equestria los cuales el había bloqueado** – Su transporte llegara en 10 segundo les aconsejo que lo aborden rápidamente si quieren volver **– termino diciendo aquel ser para luego retirarse por un portal con forma de engrane.**

Alguien entendió porque yo aun sigo perdida **– Sunset shimmer cuestiono a sus compañeros asiendo que todas movieran la cabeza para manifestar sin ignorancia de lo ocurrido .**

Yo me conformaría con saber de lo que se refería con transporte **– Dijo Cam cuando de pronto se escucho el sonido de un tren acto seguido del cielo se abrió un portal del donde un tren blanco con paneles solares azules salió y creando sus propios rieles se puso frente al grupo** – olvídenlo ya entendí **– termino diciendo el para luego retroceder junto a sus amigos.**

Em disculpen han visto a mi primo y sus amigos **– Cuestiono el pequeño Kai quien bajo junto con Bosco para alegría de sus primo y amigos quienes corrieron a saludarlo.**

Amigos tenemos que irnos porque Austin y hearth witch no podrán mantener mucho tiempo el portal y aun tenemos que ir a buscar a los chicos- **Bosco explicaba a sus compañeros la situación que ocurría en equestria.**

Entonces se van ir **– Zack con una mirada muy triste cuestionaba a sus amigos monstruos al entender parcialmente lo que pasaba.**

No quisiéramos pero hay amigos que nos necesitan para ayudarlos **– Zeeb siendo el mas cercano al pequeño Zack comenzó la conversación.**

Pero no te preocupes porque no importa donde estemos siempre vamos hacer amigos **– Tomando la palabra Gaspar conto al pequeño siendo Gaspar el próximo en hablar.**

Y quien sabe tal vez algún día nos volveremos a ver **\- Concluyo el joven fantasma para luego abordar el tren junto con todos los demás .**

 **Dicho tren se elevo por lo cielo para luego entrar por otro portal desapareciendo de la vista de todos los presentes . Tiempo Después desde el cuarto de Cam y zack, el mayor de los hermanastros compartía un video chat con sunset Shimmer y el resto de sus amigas cosa que se había vuelto habitual desde su aventura en conjunto .**

Pues todo normal chicas bueno normal para 2 tenju-Woo en entrenamiento **– Cam comentaba para comenzar la conversación con las muchachas.**

Eso vemos ustdes son los Tenju – Woo mas geniales que hemos conocidos **– Raimbow Dash manifestaba desde su ventana de video chat.**

Ciertamente es increíble que un par de chicos se encarguen de los monstruos que existen en nuestro mundo **– Rarity acompañando el comentario de su deportiva amiga la modista estrella de Canterlot le decía al muchacho.**

Hablando de ello caramelo nos gustaría saber si les gustaría a ti y Zack venir este fin de semana a un picnic **– Applejack tomando el liderazgo de la conversación cuestionaba al muchacho quien tras pensarlo contesto.**

Yo creo que si pero primero le voy a preguntar a miss padre si podemos ir y les aviso **– Cam respondió a la pony vaquera siendo pinkie pie la siguiente en hablar.**

Eso es super estupendo porque así podremos presentarlos a una nueva amiga que hicimos durante los juegos de la amistad **– Pinkie pie contaba al joven para luego dar paso a su amiga Fluthershy quien armándose de valor fue a preguntarle algo a Cam**

Y como esta Zack digo el sigue intentando llamar a Zeeb **– Fluthershy escogiendo las palabras correctas interrogo a Cam quien suspiro profundamente antes de contestar.**

El no pierde la esperanza de volverlo a ver y no solo el sino al resto de los chicos quien sabe tal vez hoy sea su noche de suerte **– Cam narraba a las muchachas para luego ver por la ventana a su hermano quien repetía el ritual de la carne con el cual conocía a Zeeb y sus amigos.**

Vamos Zeeb escúchame **– Zack deseoso de reencontrarse con su amigo lobo así como el resto de amigos monstruos.**

 **Tras 3 intentos fallidos el muchacho se dispuso a volver a su casa hasta que escucho un aullido que el joven Tenju-Woo reconoció a la perfección sonriendo de oreja a oreja.**

 _ **Continuara….**_

* * *

 **notas del autor:**

 **1# y 4#:** **estas llervas aparecen en gogles**

 **2#: la sal debilita a los fantasmas lo vi en un programa de tele del cual no me acuerdo el nombre**

 **3#:significa circo de fantasia**

 **5#:aparece en youtube**

 **6#y7#: solo estos voy a describir al detalle en proximos capitulos los demas**


	12. quest 11

**bueno aqui les traigo el siguiente cap de esta historia y aprovecho de aclarar que ocurre durante los dos capitulos anteriores**

* * *

 **Quest 11: lejos del hogar P.T 3: Desde otra perspectiva**

 **Tras ser absorbidos por el portal nuestros héroes perdieron su transformación y se separaron de su compañero tanto monstruo como poni, luego fueron absorbido por un torbellino de energía que soltó a cada grupo por un conducto diferente en espacio entre dimensione . De manera que los jóvenes potrillos estuvieron cayendo por largo rato hasta que de un momento a otro todo se oscureció.**

¡Au Mi cabeza! **– Meteor se quejaba tras recuperar el sentido –** chicos se encuentran por aquí **– cuestiono el joven pegaso esperando que alguien le respondiera en esa oscuridad.**

Pregunta errónea, primero se pregunta si seguimos vivos y la repuesta es si **– Pineapples Cake respondía tras volver en si sintiéndose aun aturdido y con el cerebro hecho un nudo.**

En todo caso alguien sabe donde estamos – **Pineapples Juice** **cuestionaba a sus compañeros de equipo siendo Night Star el próximo en hablar.**

Tranquilos usare mi cuerno para que podamos ver **– Dijo Night Star para tranquilizar a sus compañeros pero antes de poder hacerlo se prendieron luces.**

 **Tras prenderse las luces los chicos pudieron ver que se encontraban en un especie de teatro , acto seguido hicieron acto de presencia dos policías pero estos no era ponis sino orcos los cuales eran grandes , musculosos , algo robustos , orejas puntiagudas , ojos color amarillos con pupilas negras y de piel color verde pantano.**

Pero que tenemos aquí ¿Qué hacen un grupo de pequeños monstruos en un lugar como este? **– Preguntaba uno de los policías orcos confundiendo al grupo de chicos y así fue hasta que se vieron entre sí gritando del susto.**

 **Eso debía a que cada uno se había convertido en un monstruo diferente por ejemplo Night Star se había convertido en un vampiro con piel grisácea , su cabello era corto desordenado y de un azul mas oscuro que en su cuerpo original , rostro alargado , nariz pequeña y labios finos vestido con una chaqueta negra sobre una camisa blanca ,jeans y botas negras. Meteor wings era un Imp de piel rojo carmesí con dos cuernos en su cabeza redonda , nariz puntiaguda , labios delgados , conservaba el peinado de su cuerpo original , usando una chaqueta de mezclilla sobre una camisa a cuadros blanca con dos orificios en la espalda para las alas las cuales era proporcionales a su cuerpo , pantalones negros y zapatos blancos . Los mellizos pineapples se habían convertido en dos tipos diferentes de monstruos por un lado pineapples Cake se había convertido en un Frankestein su piel era amarillo oscura tanto cabeza , brazo y piernas estaban unidas a su cuerpo con tornillos , su cabeza era plana , cabello color verde oscuro , nariz pequeña , labios gruesos , un cuerpo musculoso para su tamaño , vestido con una parca verde sobre un chaleco naranja ,pantalones cafés y zapatillas deportivas. Mientras Pineapples Juice en cambio se había convertido en un hombre lobo su pelo era mullido y del mismo color que el de su cuerpo original solo que un tono mas oscuro vestí con un pantalón de tirantes color azul una camisa desabotonada , sin zapatos , lo mas destacable de su nuevo yo era sus afilados colmillos y garra así como sus orejas puntiagudas.(1#)**

Bueno dejen de verse entre si y contéstale a mi compañero ¿Qué hacen aquí ? **– preguntaba el otro policía al ver a sus compañeros aterrados Meteor Wing decidió ser el primero en hablar.**

Es que nos perdimos camino a casa asique nos metimos aquí para poder descansar un poco **– Meteor Wing conto a los dos guardias orcos esperando sonar creíble ante los dos agentes quienes no estaban convencidos.**

Siendo honestos no pensamos que ha alguien les molestaría **– Pineapples Cake acompañando las palabras de su compañero cruzando sus nuevos "dedos" que los policías se convencieran al fin.**

Ok entendemos aunque este no es lugar para jóvenes monstruos deambulen solos , hay alguien a quien podamos llamar para que los recoja **– el policía orco creyendo la excusa expuesta por los ahora potrillos monstruos cuestiono siendo Pineapples Juice el próximo en hablar.**

No es necesario aunque les agradeceríamos si nos indicaran donde está la estación de buses mas cercana **– Respondió Pineapples juice intentando copiar la actitud inocente de su amigo y hermano.**

Pues claro, mejor aun los llevaremos nosotros mismo para evitar que se metan en problemas **– Respondió el compañero del policía ofreciéndoles llevarlos a dicha estación .**

 **Siguiendo en cuatro patas a excepción de Meteor Wing quien tras su experiencia de cambio de cuerpo con Zeeb había aprendido a caminar erguido y para no levantar sospechas ayudo a sus compañeros para que también caminaran así . Una vez que abordaron la patrulla de los policías pudieron ver una ciudad tipo metrópolis en donde Vivian diferentes clases de monstruos , Tras atravesar algunas calles finalmente llegaron a la estación de buses y tras despedirse de los policías, el grupo fue directo al baño donde cerraron la puerta acto seguido se vieron mas a detalle en el espejo de lava manos.**

No puedo creer esto **– Pineapples Juice tocándose las orejas y colmillos comentaba a su compañero.**

Concuerdo Pj es como si estuviéramos usando un loco disfraz **\- Dijo Pineapples Cake compartiendo la sorpresa de su hermano mientras tocaba sus tornillos sintiéndose extraño al hacerlo.**

Al menos ustedes se pueden ver yo ni siquiera puedo ver como veo en este cuerpo **– Night Star se quejaba al no poder ver su reflejo en el espejo aunque si pudo sentir sus colmillos.**

Chicos miren se que esto es mucho que procesar pero debemos formular un plan para volver a casa **– Meteor Wing calmado propuso a sus compañeros de equipo quienes se dejaron de ver sus reflejos para hablar con sus amigos.**

Que podemos hacer estando en estos cuerpos y si le contamos a alguien la verdad pensaran que estamos locos **\- Pineapples Cake manifestaba siendo Night Star el próximo en hablar pues tenía una idea.**

De hecho si podemos hablar con alguien el hermano de Míster Terror **…. – propuso a su compañero el unicornio en el cuerpo del vampiro para luego salir del baño junto a sus amigos.**

 **Lo que comenzó con una buena idea en un principio se torno en una difícil misión pues no todos los monstruos le hacían caso al ser niños, otros les hacían el quite al oír el nombre de también estaba el asunto que las partes del Franker- cuerpo de pineapples Cake no permanecía unido a su cuerpo lo cual resultaba en un gran problema para el grupo de amigos.**

Bueno esto fue un Fracaso total **– Meteor wings se quejaba pues tanto el como sus compañeros fueron incapaces de reunir información de .**

Lamentablemente concuerdo contigo todos aquí son muy agresivos o muy extraños **– Night Star manifestaba su propia experiencia en aquella ciudad supernatural.**

Bueno fallamos en el día uno tal vez tengamos más suerte en el día **– Pineapples Juice intentando ser positivos animaba a sus compañeros a no perder las esperanzas.**

Tienes razón ahora alguien podría ayudarme con miss brazos **– Pineapples Cake declaraba concordando con su hermano para luego solicitarle su ayuda para reunir sus extremidades las cuales se alejaban rápidamente del grupo.**

 **En eso lejos de ahí las orejas de lobo de Pineapples juice escucharon un grito muy fuerte que decía "Luca ¿Dónde esta? Y luego escucho la risa de un niño mas el sonido de un camión que se movía a gran velocidad, no tuvo que sumar 2 más 2 para definir lo que tenía que hacer asique salió corriendo para desconcierto de sus compañero quien tras pensarlo un segundo decidieron seguirlo , tal como Pineapples Juice temía un pequeño cachorro de lobo de unos 5 años que vestía un uniforme de baseball perseguía una pelota que se le había escapado colocándose en el camino de un camión , cuyo conductor no se había percatado de lo que ocurrido por lo que Pineapples Juice apresuro el paso para salvarlo dando un gran salto logro salvar al pequeño lobezno.**

Y es por eso que se mira a los dos lados de la calle antes de cruzar **\- Pineapples Juice contaba al pequeño entre sus brazos el cual lo abrazo con más fuerza.**

Eso fue increíble, enserio te moviste tan rápido que parecía que volabas **\- Pineapples Cake festejaba la hazaña de su hermano pues lo había dejado sin palabras.**

En todo caso como fue que supiste que este pequeño estaba en problema **– Night Star cuestionaba a su compañero pero antes que pudiera contestar alguna clase de instinto le previno del peligro.**

 **Dicho riesgo era el ataque propiciado con una pelota tirada por una mujer lobo de unos 16 años , peaje gris a excepción de su cabeza la cual tenia una cola de caballo color café , vestia con una camisa blanca bajo una chaqueta corta lila , falda roja , medias largas y zapatillas deportivas.**

Oigan cuartetos de patanes que le hacen a mi hermanito **– Furica la mujer lobo cuestionaba al grupo de muchachos.**

Oye bájale dos rayitas a tu actitud nosotros solo íbamos de paso **– Meteor Wing comenzó diciendo para defenderse a tanto el como sus compañeros luego ver pineapples juice –** segundo deberías darle las gracias a nuestro amigo porque acaba de salvar a tu hermanito de ser atropellado **– termino diciendo el recibiendo un pelotazo por parte de la loba para disgusto de sus amigos.**

Buena historia pero yo no lo creo asique entréguenme a mi hermanito antes que me ponga feo **– Amenazante la mujer lobo se disponía a atacar al grupo pero antes de poder hacerlo fue interrumpido por su hermanito.**

 **Entre aullidos el pequeño lobo le conto lo sucedido a quien los chicos dedujeron se trataba de su hermana mayor por la actitud familiar que demostraban.**

Ya comprendo gracias por contarme Luca – **dijo la mujer lobo para luego acercarse a los muchachos** – lo lamento , es que con tantas desapariciones que han ocurrido el ultimo par de años es difícil no ver a todos como secuestradores **– explicaba ella apenada mientras que al mismo tiempo se disculpaba por lo sucedido.**

No hay problema y sin querer abusar podrías darnos asilo esta noche en tu casa **– Night Star aceptando la disculpa dada por la muchacha aprovecho de pedirle un favor de vuelta.**

Ok tendré que preguntarle a mi mama pero no creo que haya problemapor cierto me llamo lola y este pequeño se llama Luka **\- Aceptando la petición por parte del grupo de muchachos los guio a su hogar.**

 **En el camino Luka iba muy apegado a pineapples juice mientras que sus demás compañeros ayudaban a Meteor Wing a caminar pues seguía aturdido tras el ataque propiciado por Lola , tras una larga caminata el grupo llego a un condominio cuyas casa estaban hecho de ladrillos rojos y tejados azueles y entre todas las casa la que se destacaba mas era la del fondo ya que era el triple de grande que las demás.**

¿Esta es tu Casa?- **Meteor Wing cuestionaba a Lola pues no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían a lo que Lola contesto.**

Bueno es que aparte de Luca tengo 12 hermanos **\- Lola conto al grupo de chicos tras decir lo ultimo desde el interior de la casa salieron dichos hermanos diferentes tamaño y pelaje.**

Por fin llegan los dos me estaba poniendo nerviosa **– Dijo una mujer lobo adulta con aspecto y tono maternal vestía con un delantal sobre un bonito vestido –** y ¿Quiénes son ellos? – **Cuestiono ella al ver a Meteor y sus compañeros quienes sentía algo intimidados ante la presencia de esa señora.**

Ellos son amigos míos y de Luca me preguntaba si podrían quedarse aquí esta noche **– Lola conto a su madre quien lo medito un segundo antes de contestar.**

Segura digo a tus amigos no se sentirán incómodos estando entre tus hermanos **– la mujer lobo preocupada contaba a su hija –** y ademas **– continuo ella –** acaso sus padres no se preocuparan por ellos **– termino diciendo ella siendo Pineapples Cake el próximo en hablar.**

No hay problema nuestros papas están de viajes de negocios, asique no importa si nos ausentamos de casa una noche **– Dijo Pineapples Cake esperando convencer a la señora pero los nervios solo logro que perdiera su brazo la cual fue agarrada por su hermano.**

Ok pero en cuanto vuelvan les pediré tener una conversación sobre los peligros de dejar solos a los hijo, por cierto me llamo Lorenza es un gusto **– Aceptando la mentira dicha por pineapples Cake acto seguido se presento ante el grupo de amigos .**

Mucho gusto nosotros somos Fermínstein ,Walter , Alex y yo me llamo Vlad **– Night Star dándose a tanto el cómo sus amigos nombres falso se presento a su familia.**

 **Antes de sentarse a la mesa a comer ayudaron a pineapples Cake con su pierna y también jugaron un poco con los hermanitos de lola . Una vez que la señora los llamo todos fueron a sentarse para comer .**

Espero que tengan hambre porque prepare me pasta con albóndigas de uní-vaca **– Manifestó Lorenza dando inicio a la cena** – ¿Que ocurre? Acaso no le gusta el espagueti **\- dijo ella al ver que sus invitados no comían la cena que había preparado.**

No es eso es que nosotros pues….notamos que dos asientos están vacios acaso esperamos a alguien **– Meteor Wing intentando cambiar de tema para no tener que responder pero solo logro que todos los lobos se quedaran callados y con las orejas caída .**

Ah eso pues una le pertenece a mi marido quien trabaja de investigador y el otro es de mi hijo que desapareció hace un año su nombre era **….Zeeb –Lorenza contaba provocando que los muchachos tragaran con fuerza al darse cuenta que se encontraban en el hogar y la familia de uno de sus amigos monstruos.**

Lo lamento Alex no quiso provocarle daño alguno **– Night Star se disculpaba con Lorenza y su familia pues se dio cuento lo amargo de la situación que habían provocado su amigo .**

No se preocupen no tenían forma de saberlo – **Lola manifestaba aceptando la disculpa Night luego vio a sus hermano** – pero – **continuo ella** – no hay que preocuparse porque papa lo esta buscando , también a sus amigos y muy pronto lo va encontrar – **termino diciendo ella devolverle la alegría a todos los presentes a excepción de nuestros héroe .**

 **Luego de la cena los chicos se preparaban para dormir utilizando unos pijamas y cepillos ofrecidos por la familia de Lobezno , mientras se lavaban los dientes y con la puerta cerrada los muchachos conversaron de todo lo que paso en el día.**

¡Wacala! todavía no puedo sacar el sabor de las albóndigas **– pineapples juice se quejaba mientras seguía lavándose los dientes y la boca.**

eso no fue tan malo lo peor fue todas las mentiras que dijimos hoy **– Comenzó diciendo Pineapples Cake mientras se lavaba la boca –** la prima Applejack se avergonzaría de nosotros o mínimo nos castigaría por un mes **– termino diciendo el sintiéndose avergonzado por sus acciones del día de hoy llenando de culpa a tanto el cómo su hermano .**

No estuvo bien pero tampoco teníamos muchas opciones porque si hablamos con la verdad terminaremos en la cárcel o peor en un loquero **– Night Star manifestó para intentar mitigar la culpa que sufrían los mellizos monstruos.**

De cualquier modo solo será esta noche mañana nos levantaremos temprano para buscar y recuperar nuestros cuerpos **– Recordándoles su misión Meteor wings se disponía a ir a dormir al cuarto ofrecido por Lorenza y su familia.**

 **A la mañana siguiente el grupo se preparo para continuar su búsqueda pero antes de partir dejaron una nota para que Lola y su familia no se preocuparan , ademas les agradecían las atenciones que habían tenido con ellos , sin que ellos supieran era seguido de cerca por desconocido tras detenerse en la plaza del condominio los muchachos planificaron su próximo paso a seguir.**

Bueno ya saben 1 hora y volvemos aquí con o sin información de – **Meteor Wing instruyo a sus camaradas para luego dar paso a Night Star.**

Recuerden no llamar demasiado la atención y no hablar de mas **– Night Star agrego a las instrucciones de su compañero para luego disolver al grupo.**

 **Así fue como cada uno fue a explorar aquel condominio habitado por monstruos , durante su travesía Pineapples Cake escucho un fuerte golpe al ir a ver lo que había pasado descubrió que un monstruo atrapado bajo una combinación de camioneta y monstruo, por lo que rápidamente fue socorrerlo y para su sorpresa descubrió que su nuevo cuerpo poseía una gran fuerza logrando así ayudar al monstruo bajo la camioneta , quien resulto ser un Frankestein igual que el solo que este era adulto media** **2,44 m,** **su color de piel era verde y utilizaba un traje de mecánico.**

Se encuentra bien señor **– Pineapples Cake cuestionaba al caballero Frankestein quien tras volver en si le contesto.**

No te preocupes se necesita mas que la vieja Monster-zila para derivar al viejo Franklin y en todo caso quien eres tu pequeño **– el adulto Frankestein manifestó a pineapples cake con cierto tono de burla.**

Solo alguien que iba de paso mis amigos me llaman Fermínstein **– Pineapples Cake le contaba acto seguido sus dos brazos se le cayeron –** lo siento , pero desde ayer que cuerpo se puso como loco **– este se disculpaba pues le daba pena que su cuerpo no permanecía unido**

¡Ha,ha! tranquilo chico eso le pasa a los nuestros en especial a los jóvenes como tu **– Decía Franklin para hacer sentir mejor a Pineapples cake –** ahorra **–continuo el** – si me lo permites creo que tengo lo necesario para que no te vuelva a pasar- **termino diciendo el quien para recompensar la ayuda del pequeño ofreció ayudarlo con su cuerpo.**

 **Paralelo a estos eventos Night Star se encontraba interrogando a diferentes familias de monstruos que vivían en el de condominio lamentablemente muchos de los monstruos no sabían o no querían hablar acerca de dándole el quite al pequeño , estando a punto de rendirse el joven ex – unicornio encontró un paraguas negro con dibujos de murciélagos morados.**

Hola disculpa podrías darme mi sombrilla por favor **– Dijo dulcemente una bella vampira quien se hallaba oculta en las sombras para no quemarse con el sol.**

Pues claro aquí tienes y si me permites preguntar quién eres tu **–Night Star acercándole su paraguas a la joven múrciela aprovecho de preguntarle su identidad .**

Mi nombre Melisa y ya que estamos con interrogatorios dime eres nuevo en el condominio **– Respondiendo con otra pregunta la vampira vestida con un vestido de una pieza de color negro con guantes azules interrogando al muchacho.**

Solo alguien que iba de paso y oye por casualidad conoces a alguien llamado **– Contesto Night Star dejandola con la cara rosada en vez de pálida al oír el nombre mencionado por su interlocutor.**

Lamentablemente si y te aconsejo que te mantengas alejado de él **– Melisa contaba para luego irse pero fue detenida por Night Star.**

Por favor es muy importante si sabes algo de vampiro a vampiro te agradecería que me lo dijera **–Night Star solicitaba a Melisa quien dar un largo suspiro y apretar su paraguas le contesto.**

El es un poderoso hechicero que vive en el callejo Nortwork y se dedica a realizarle "favores" a sus clientes **– Melisa conto al muchacho siendo la primera en darle una pista de lo que buscaba –** pero **– continuo ella –** sus "favores" conllevan un precio y el precio que pago mi familia fue mi primo **….Demián – termino diciendo ella cambiando a un semblante muy triste debido a eso Night Star se quedo con ella para intentar animarla y de paso averiguar lo que había pasado.**

 **Mientras tanto Meteor Wing seguía con la misión de buscar información de en su camino descubrió a un pequeño diablillo rojo de unos 7 años vestido con un chaleco negro con rayas azules con forma de llamas, pantalones corto color cafés y zapatillas con el dibujo de un tridente, Meteor intento concentrarse en su misión pero al oír llorar intensamente al pequeño diablillo decidió acercarse a el.**

Entonces pequeño porque estas llorando **– Meteor Wing poniendo su cara más amable cuestiono al pequeño diablillo.**

Se los llevaron …..- **dijo el pequeño con voz apagada -** era lo único que quedaba de mi hermanito y me lo quitaron con miss anteojos **–termino diciendo para luego volver a llorar por la pena que lo aquejaba .**

Dime ¿Quiénes fueron? **– Meteor Wing mas enérgico poniéndose a su nivel cuestiono al pequeño quien le murmuro la identidad de sus atacantes.**

 **Tras su conversación Meteor Wing fue a buscar a los matones que habían molestado al pequeño siendo seguida de cerca por este , tras tener una pequeña "charla" con dichos monstruos, recupero los anteojos y la patineta de apariencia monstruosa sin ruedas .**

Aquí tienes y si se vuelven a meter contigo solos diles " _Alex los vigila"_ y ellos se apartaran de tu camino _ **–**_ **Meteor Wing conto al pequeño tras entregarle sus pertenencias al diablillo para luego intentar irse pero fue detenido por este.**

Por favor señor enséñenme a defenderme como usted **– diablillo suplico a Meteor quien se mostro reacio a aceptar hasta que vio el nombre en la patineta el cual era Aidan.**

Ok te enseñare pero solo para defenderte no para lastimar aotros **– Meteor Wing manifestó provocando que el pequeño asintiera acto seguido ambos empezaron a practicas dichas técnicas de defensa.**

 **Por último pero no menos importante Pineapples juice se devolvía al plaza del condominio con un gesto muy triste pues no había descubierto ningún dato útil para el y sus amigos , al llegar se sorprendió al descubrir que era el único que había vuelto supuso que sus compañeros habían tenido mejor suerte que el , por lo que decidió esperarlos pero de pronto un desconocido lo tomo por la espalda pero resulto ser el pequeño Luka.**

Y tu que haces aquí acaso me seguiste **– Pineapples juice cuestiono juguetonamente al pequeño quien respondió con un aullido –** supongo que está bien pero no te alejes de mi lado ok **– termino diciendo el tras comprender lo dicho por el pequeño lobo acto seguido este saco 2 panes dulces con forma de luna.**

 **Mientras ambos disfrutaban su bocadillo de callejón cercano se abrió un portal del cual surgió una criatura con un cuerpo hecho de alambres filosos , su rostro tenia forma de un reloj roto con dos cuernos , acto seguido dichas criatura fue atacar a ambos niños destrozando con sus garras la fuente donde ambos se relajaban poniendo al pequeño en su espalda pineapples juice emprendió la retirada.**

Porque pensé que estando en otro mundo me libraría de esto **\- Pineapples juice se quejaba mientras seguía corriendo sintiendo como Luka lo apretaba cada vez mas fuerte debido al miedo que sentía por lo que aumento la velocidad.**

 **Volviendo con pineapples Cake tras recibir un ajuste de tuerca por parte de Franklin ambos compartieron un rico desayuno, mientras que al mismo tiempo charlaban felices en eso el muchacho noto una foto de una mujer Frankestein con un bebe entre sus brazos rodeada de velas.**

Es muy bonita ¿Quiénes ella? **– Pineapples Cake manifestaba tras ver dicha foto provocando un cambio radical de actitud de Franklin quien se puso muy serio.**

Ella es mi difunta esposa Mónica y el es mi hijo **Frankie – Franklin contaba dejando para dentro al Pineapples Cake tras escuchar lo último.**

Lo siento, no era mi intención traerle malos recuerdo – **Reconociendo su equivocación pineapples Cake se disculpaba con Franklin quien tras secarse una lagrima hablo.**

No creas contrario a lo que pienses esa foto me da pena pero también una gran alegría pues deseaba con todo el corazón ser papa **-Franklin explicaba al pequeño su sentir con respecto a la foto –** y **– continuo el –** no pude pedir mejor hijo que Frankie era amable , muy inteligente y muy solidario con los demás – **contaba el recordando a su hijo y lo feliz que fue verlo crecer .**

Y su hijo donde se encuentra **-Pineapples Cake cambiando el tema para evitar decir la verdad al adulto Frankestein .**

Un día tanto el cómo sus amigos hicieron algo muy malo y perdí el control **\- Franklin comenzó diciendo rememorando los eventos de dicho día –** no he vuelto a verlo desde entonces y no sabes cuánto lo lament **o – se lamentaba el pobre monstruo -** perosé que él un día volverá y yo estaré aquí esperándolo **– termino diciendo pues guardaba la fe de volver a su pequeño hijo .**

 **De pronto un alboroto llamo la atención de ambos y oír los gritos Pineapples Cake pudo identificar a su hermano por lo que rápidamente fue a socórrelo siendo seguido por el señor Franklin . Entre tanto Night Star y Melisa terminaban su charla tras oír toda la historia por parte de la vampiresa el ahora vampiro – unicornio compartió su opinión .**

Pues no puedo hablar en nombre de tu primo pero yo creo que sus acciones aunque temerarias no eran malintencionadas **\- Night Star manifestaba haciendo que Melisa girara con Fuerza su paraguas .**

Yo también lo pienso pero mi padre quien está a cargo de ambos no lo creyó así, fue muy duro con el **– Melisa expresando su opinión acerca de la forma de actuar de su padre la cual desaprobaba –** por eso **– continuo ella –** te insisto mantente alejado de si no puedes corre la misma suerte que mi familia **– reafirmando su negativa ante la idea de que su compañero vampiro y sus amigos fuera a ver a dicho hechicero.**

Lo lamento, voy a tener que arriesgarme por mi y miss amigo **– Dijo Night Star impresionado a Melisa quien por un segundo vio en el a su primo Demián.**

 **Antes que alguno pudiera decir algo mas tuvieron que salir del camino de pineapples juice , Luka y el monstruo , así fue como ambos se unieron a la persecución junto a Franklin y pineapples cake .Mientras tanto el pupilo involuntario de Meteor Wing había avanzado mucho en su entrenamiento cosa que impresiono al joven ex – pegaso.**

Bueno espero que con esto ya puedas valerte por ti mismo – **Dijo Meteor Wing concluyendo asi el entrenamiento entre el y el pequeño diablillo .**

Gracias a ti Alex por ayudarme ahorra que vuelva mi hermano de su largo viaje al extranjero podre mostrarle lo fuerte que me eh vuelto – **el pequeño diablillo comentaba dichoso tras oírse Meteor suspiro .**

Escucha **Joas** no necesitas mostrarle a nadie lo especial o fuerte que seas solo debes ser tu mismo y así tendrás muchos amigos – **Meteor Wing proclamo ganado un abrazo por parte de Joas muy a su disgusto pero igual lo acepto.**

 **Lamentablemente el tierno momento no duro mucho pues la bestia que había estado persiguiendo a Pineapples juice había capturado a Luka no conforme con eso también tomo Joas como rehén provocando que Meteor alzara sus alas de Imp para perseguirlo. Finalmente los chicos junto a sus nuevos amigos le hicieron frente , al verse acorralado aquella bestia apretó con fuerza a sus rehenes provocando que estos iluminaran.**

¿Qué les esta haciendo? **– Melisa cuestionaba al ver envejecer a gran velocidad a los dos pequeños provocando el aumento de tamaño y músculos de la criatura.**

¡Cuidado! Esa cosa les roba el tiempo a quien toca protéjanse – **Night Star advertía a todos los presentes tras ver como ese tipo soltó a los dos pequeños quienes lucían muy mal.**

Chicos vayan por ayuda yo voy a intentar frenar a **… este tipo – Franklin dando un paso al frente intento proteger a todos lamentablemente fue rápidamente superado por ese monstruo quien absorbió su juventud y su energía.**

Oye te llamas melisa verdad busca ayuda por favor **– Pineapples Cake evitando los ataque de aquella bestia solicito a la vampiresa .**

Pero ustedes que van hacer **– Melisa preocupada cuestionaba al grupo siendo Meteor encendido como una atrocha el próximo en hablar.**

Le causaremos a esa cosa una indigestión **– Meteor Wing manifestó hasta seguido lanzo bolas de fuego a su rival.**

 **Tras eso Melisa salió en búsqueda de la ayuda para sus amigos ,dejando atrás a los muchachos quienes hicieron lo posible para enfrentar a su enemigos pero al margen de sus nuevas habilidades como monstruos , los chicos no eran rivales para enfrentar a dicha bestia cosa que quedo en evidencia cuando quedaron estampado contra el piso y los muros.**

Esto seria mas fácil si los chicos estuvieran aquí **\- Pineapples Juice se quejaba tras la tremenda paliza recibida por parte del villano de turno.**

Concuerdo hermano pero ellos no están aquí y aunque estuvieran no tenemos nuestros relojes para transformarnos **– indico Pineapples Cake con la moral baja sintiéndose mal por no poder hacer mas sin sus amigos monstruos**

Imaginen como deben sentirse ellos sin nosotros seguro que deben estar aterrados **– Night Star exponía provocando que sus dos amigos pensaran en sus camaradas y en los peligros que deben estar pasando .**

Creo que hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que realmente nunca hemos peleado al lado de ellos **– Decía Night Star quien había tenido una epifanía acerca de sus batallas pasadas –** siempre han sido los que reciben todos los golpes pero ya es suficiente no creen **– termino diciendo provocando que todos se pusieran de pie y firmes contra el monstruo .**

Tienes razón a estas altura del partido no podemos llorar y escondernos – **Pineapples juice concordando con su compañero evito uno de los ataque del esperpento.**

Ademas no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo tenemos que ir a buscarlos sin importar el reto que se nos imponga **– pineapples Cake agrega a la conversación para luego darle un buen golpe a su enemigo.**

Entonces decidido pateémosle el trasero a esta cosa , salvemos a nuestros nuevos amigos y luego vamos a buscarlos junto **– proclamo Night Star de pronto los muchas emanaron una extraña aura de colores acto seguido ante ellos aparecieron 4 cristales con la forma del monstruo en que se habían convertido**

Esto significa lo que creo que significa **\- Pineapples Cake cuestiono a sus compañeros agarrando su cristal.**

Solo hay una forma de descubrirlo **– Meteor Wing manifestó para luego ponerse en posición con sus compañeros.**

 **( poner desde aquí :** **Ultraman Geed Transformation Theme)(2#)**

¡Time breaker!: Vampire,Frankestein,werewolf ,imp **–Dijeron** **los cuatro chicos sosteniendo con la mano izquierda su cristal haciendo aparecer un guantelete en el brazo derecho - ¡** Monster Time! **– Gritaron los 4 colocando los cristales en sus guanteletes haciendo aparecer relojes los cuales al marcar las doce hicieron el sonido de su monstruos acto seguido tras una intensa luz aparecieron con sus nuevas armaduras .**

 **(parar:** **Ultraman Geed Transformation Theme y poner: Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music)**

¡Wau! Esto es genial **\- Grito emocionado Pineapples juice midiendo ahora unos 1.67 metros, vestido con armadura hecha de una mezcla de cristal y metal color azul oscuro con un casco con la forma de su cabeza con un visor blanco.**

Si es todo un nuevo nivel de poder **– compartiendo la misma emoción que su hermano Pineapples cake manifestaba luciendo la misma armadura solo que la suya era verde trébol y de su mismo tamaño , su casco era circula con pernos de electricidad por los cuales corría electricidad.**

 **Pero los dos no tuvieron mucho tiempo para disfrutar su nuevo poder y forma pues tuvieron que evitar los ataque por parte del monstruo quien no les daba tregua al grupo de chicos , arranco parte del piso , edificios se propuso eliminar a sus enemigos pero gracias a sus nuevas armaduras los chicos no solo lograron a esquivar el ataque sino que contraatacaron ,por lo que su adversario intento absórbeles su energía y juventud pero en vez de eso su ataque se reflejo.**

Nada mal eso no solo es poderoso también es funcional **– Tomando la palabra Night Star alaba su armadura negra , cuyo casco tenia un visor de la forma de los colmillo de un vampiro de color blanco.**

Si , si nos vemos bien y todo eso ahora acabemos con esta cosa de una buena vez **– Dijo Meteor Wing vestido con armadura color rojo carmesi , usando voz autoritaria provoco que al fin sus aliados se concentraran en la batalla.**

 **Entonces de sus nuevos guanteletes convocaron 4** **dagas con cuchillas de unos 50 cm cada una, el color de su hoja era negra y su mango era morado, luego colocaron sus respectivos cristales en dichas dagas haciendo que se iluminaran con fuerza acto seguido cada uno le dio un golpe diferente . Por ej Pineapples juice se lo puso en la boca para luego hacer un triple corte con tanto sus garras como su arma, luego pineapples Cake convoco un rayo con su daga una vez cargada arremetió contra la bestia quien aun débil se defendió , Finalmente Meteor convoco una roca de lava ardiente cubierta de lava luego la lanzo sobre el monstruo derivándolo para finalizar Night cargo su daga para luego arrójala contra la daga para luego darle un puñetazo haciéndola explotar dejando una marca en forma de murciélago donde estaba su adversario antes de morir.**

 **(Aqui termina: Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music)**

Es increíble ganamos **– Pineapples Cake sin dar crédito aun a lo que había pasado celebro su victoria sobre dicha criatura.**

Si y parece que nuestros amigos están a salvo **– Night Star señalizaba al ver como los dos pequeños monstruos y Franklin recuperaban tanto su fuerza como juventud.**

Si todo muy bien pero tengo una duda que hacemos con ellos **– Meteor Wing preguntaba al verse rodeado de todos los monstruos que Vivian en el condominio entre ellos la familia del pequeño Luca.**

Bueno que hasta aquí quedo lo del bajo perfil **– Expuso Pineapples Cake ganado una mirada severa por parte de sus camaradas.**

 **Lejos de ahí pero cerca para ver la escena un reflexivo Paradox suspiro intranquilo al ver la escena que se había formado.**

Ahorra que harán chicos ponis **– Dijo Paradox para luego crear un portal con forma de engrane para luego irse.**

 **De pronto comenzó abrirse un portal por el cual salió una criatura que miraba con odio a los muchachos dejando en claro que sus intenciones eran hostiles.**

 _ **Continuara….**_

* * *

 **1#:es como equestria girls pero version monstruo**

 **2#:esta cancion esta soundcloud**


	13. Quest 12

**se que ya puplique este cap es que me di cuenta que me equivoque a quien le pedian ayuda los chicos era Mr. Black no**

* * *

 **Quest 12: lejos del hogar P.T 4: A cambio de mis servicios**

 **Tras el incidente ocurrido en el condominio y volver a la normalidad los chicos tuvieron que contar toda la verdad a los familiares de sus aliados monstruos sobre su verdadera identidad , así como de donde venia entre otras preguntas que sus nuevos amigos monstruos hicieron .**

Y bueno esa es nuestra historia **– Night Star concluyendo así la historia que rodeaba a tanto el como el resto de sus amigos.**

Entonces déjame ver si voy entendiendo ustedes son ponys que fueron convertidos en monstruos **– Franklin puntualizando uno de los temas del relato de los muchachos siendo seguida por la madre de Zeeb**

Vienen de un mundo llamado Equestria en donde junto a mi hijo y sus amigos combaten contra monstruos malvados que resultan ser buenos **\- Lorenza recalcaba otro punto de la historia sin salir de asombro debido ya que uno de sus pequeños se había vuelto el héroe de otro mundo.**

Pero uno monstruos malos y muy poderosos los dividieron arrojaron por un portal llegando aquí **– Dijo Melisa dando su propia acotación a la historia de los muchachos siendo Pineapples Cake el próximo en hablar.**

Miren se que todo parece loco o sacado de un libro de ficción pero por favor les pedimos que nos crean **–Pineapples Cake solicitaba a todos los presente que dieran un salto de fe y creyeran en su historia.**

Pues claro que le créennos digo después de la descripción exacta que dieron de mi hermano y amigos más la transformación mágica que vimos hace unos momentos es imposible que no creamos en lo que dicen **– Lola explicaba a tanto pineapples cake como sus compañeros sacándoles un tremendo peso de encima .**

Bueno ya que establecimos eso nos podrían llevarnos con Mr. Black por favor **– Meteor Wing dando fin a la conversación solicito a los presentes siendo Franklin quien se ofrecía a cumplir la petición del pequeño.**

 **Abordando la camioneta del padre de frankie y siguiendo las indicaciones proporcionadas por melisa los chicos llegaron al callejón Nortwork, el cual era opuesto al resto de la ciudad en el sentido de que era mas oscuro y lúgubre.**

Atentos todos según melisa este lugar se reúnen la peor clase de monstruos de la ciudad **– Night Star alertaba a sus compañeros para que estuvieran en guardia para evitar los problemas.**

Ellos que nos molestan y yo que les rompo la cara a golpes **– Meteor Wing manifestaba provocando que sus compañeros rieran por lo bajo por los movimientos que hacia su amigo.**

Espero que ese tal Mr. Black nos pueda ayudar a volver a casa o por lo menos encontrar a nuestros amigo **– Pineapples Juice comentaba por lo bajo pues temía que al ser hermano de se mostrara reacio a ayudarlos.**

No te preocupe Pc si no es el será otro pero encontraremos una manera de solucionar nuestro problema **\- Pineapples Cake animaba a su hermano a seguir adelante siendo llamado por Night Star.**

Pues hemos llegado chicos **– Night Star anunciaba a sus compañeros apuntando una tienda al final del callejo con una gran vitrina con diferentes objetos tras un cristal y a un lado una puerta de madera con pomo de oro.**

 **Al entrar se sintió el ambiente más pesado y producto de un fuerte viento se cerró la puerta tras ellos dándoles a todos un mal presentimiento, de pronto se prendió la luz apareciendo ante el grupo de amigos un ser mitad araña mitad esqueleto vestido con un traje negro como la noche con un sombrero de copa .**

Justo a tiempo chicos ponys bienvenido a mi humilde tienda de la maravillas – **anuncio aquel particular ser iluminando toda la tienda donde habían toda clase de objetos extrañas al igual que en la tienda de Mr. Black.**

Ahora comprendo porque melisa nos advirtió sobre este tipo se ve que es nefasto **– Pensó Night Star recibiendo un disparo de telaraña por parte de su anfitrión.**

Yo podría decir lo mismo de ustedes "ponyBoy **"-Mr. Black manifestaba dando a entender que tenia la habilidad de leer los pensamientos así como ver quiénes eran los chicos en realidad** \- y entonces **–continuo el –** aque debo su visita **– interrogando al grupo de amigos el enigmático ser se sentó en un trono que se hallaba en tienda.**

Pues señor Black necesitamos ayuda para encontrar a nuestro amigos y volver a nuestra casa **– Pineapples juice solicitaba educada y temerosamente a Mr. Black quien tocándose la barbilla respondió.**

Que coincidencia porque hace unos días otro chico de mas o menos su edad me vino a solicitar lo mismo **– Mr. Black relataba como otro chico monstruo (pony) había pedido su ayuda –** por lo que hice un trato con el por mis servicios pero él no volvió **– explicaba a los presentes dejándolos preocupados a todos pues sabía que se trataba de un aliado que los ayudo en su batalla previa antes de llegar al mundo de los monstruos.**

Y si se puede saber que clase de trato fue que le ofreció a el **– Meteor Wing curioso cuestiono al aquel ser quien saco un pergamino de uno de los gabinetes de la tienda.**

Pues yo le solicite que reuniera los elementos en esta lista y a cambio yo crearía un portal para que fuera casa **– Mr. Black contaba a los muchachos al tiempo que extendía dicho pergamino mostrando lo que necesitaba para cumplir su parte del trato.**

Y si nosotros se las traemos esas cosas no podría mandar a casa también – **Pineapples juice esperanzado cuestiono a Mr. Black recibiendo una respuesta negativa por parte de este .**

Lo siento, pero ese trato así como mi carnet de la biblioteca ya expiro **– Mr. Black se expreso con tono burlón mesclado con sarcasmo –** ademas **– continuo el –** quien me asegura que ustedes si cumplirán con el trato que les imponga **– termino diciendo el pues dado lo ocurrido con su anterior cliente desconfiaba de los chicos.**

Que opinan si dejamos algo como garantía de que cumpliremos con el trato que nos impongas **– Night Star ofreciéndole una solución al caballero quien lo medito por un segundo antes de contestar.**

Ok entonces que es lo que quieren darme como garantía **\- Mr. Black aceptando la proposición por parte del pequeño teniendo una pequeña reunión el grupo contesto al señor.**

 **Luego de un rato y con un nuevo pergamino en mano los chicos volvieron con Franklin quien los esperaba para volver al condómino, una vez que llegaron fueron recibidos por sus amigos monstruos quienes a oír el trato que los chicos hicieron con no tardaron en dar su opinión.**

¡Como que ofrecieron sus almas como garantía para cumplir con el trato de ! **– Gritaron sorprendido Franklin, Lorenza, Lola y melisa así como el resto de sus amigos monstruos.**

Pues no quedo de otra ya que el único con el poder para ayudarnos – **Pineapples Juice contra argumentaba para que tanto los pequeños como los mayores entendieran que no tuvieron otra opción.**

Pero chicos sus almas son la posición mas valiosa que tiene una criatura ,ademas como saben que Mr. Black cumplirá **\- Lorenza regañando levemente a los chicos les preguntaba siendo Pineapples Cake el próximo en hablar.**

No lo sabemos pero preferimos tener fe a no tener nada **– Pineapples Cake manifestaba para intentar tranquilizar a la madre lobezna.**

En todo caso que fue lo que ese tipo les pidió que hicieran **– Melisa interrogo a los muchachos Night Star le mostro el pergamino que Mr. Black les había proporcionado.**

¡Santos watts! Esta cosas son demasiado caras para que ustdes la compren en el mercado **– Franklin expresando su sorpresa conto su preocupación a los chicos siendo Meteor el siguiente en tomar la palabra.**

Ya lo suponíamos es por eso que lo vamos hacer a la vieja usanza y recolectaremos cada uno de los ingredientes **– Meteor Wing explicaba su plan a todos que se le había ocurrido a tanto el como al resto de camaradas.**

Lo que nos lleva a preguntar alguno sabe cómo podemos conseguir todo esto **– Night Star interrogaba a todos los presentes siendo melisa la única en dar un paso al frente.**

Solo se me ocurre alguien el padre de Austin **\- Melisa contaba a los muchachos acto seguido junto con Lola llevaron a los chicos al antiguo casa de su amigo mago**

 **Dicha morada se encontraba en otro condominio en donde las casas flotaban en el aire, por lo** **que el grupo tuvo que abordar un globo aerostático para llegar a dichas casas , tras flotar un par de minutos el grupo de amigos llego a una casa tan grande que casi pareció un castillo .**

¿Aquí es donde vivía Austin? **– Pineapples juice sin salir de su sorpresa preguntaba a melisa y Lola.**

Si la familia de Austin es bastante rica gracias al trabajo de los padres y de su hermano mayor **– Lola contaba a los chicos para luego tocar el timbre de la casa el cual resonó por cada rincón de la morada.**

Hola bienvenido al hogar de …. Ah son ustedes chicas a que debo su visita **\- dijo un muchacho de unos 16 años alto , delgado, algo musculoso de cabello castaño corto , rostro redondo , ojos color azules , nariz pequeña y labios gruesos vestido con un traje de hechicero convencional.**

Antes que nada Atticus porque colmillos estas usando algo tan anticuado **– Lola cuestionaba al joven mago pues no le gustaba para nada el atuendo que usaba el joven mago.**

Ideas de mi papa cree que así atraeremos más clientes **– Atticus explicaba a la joven mujer lobo para luego ver a nuestros héroes** – y ellos quienes son acaso están trabajando como niñera **– termino diciendo el cuestionando a su amiga lobo.**

Para que sepas yo tengo 13 años asique no necesito niñera y segundo es una larga historia que créeme queras escuchar **\- Melisa enojada por la actitud del mago discutía con el quien sin cambiar de actitud comenzó a cerrar la puerta.**

Lo siento , no tengo tiempo que perder ahora mismo me encontraba preparando un elixir para un cliente **– Atticus intentando dar cortada al grupo para volver a sus tarea siendo detenido por Meteor Wing.**

Yo si fuera tu lo reconsideraría te conviene"Comet Boy"- **Meteor Wing manifestó provocando que el mago no solo abriera la puerta sino que vio de reojo al Imp frente a el.**

Como conoces ese nombre **– Atticus confrontado a Meteor Wing a lo que el chico respondió con una leve sonrisa pues vio que logro llamar su atención.**

Tu bien sabes que solo hay un mago que conoce ese nombre entonces nos vas a escucharo no **– Meteor Wing conto al mago quien sin perder un segundo hizo pasar a todos a casa.**

 **Una vez que entraron los 4 muchachos le contaron su historia así como todo lo que había ocurrido desde que llegaron al mundo de los Monstruos , mientras que disfrutaban de un rico te y donas azucaradas ofrecido por el mago.**

Entonces si voy entendiendo bien ustedes son ponys convertidos en monstruos , vienen de un mundo llamado equestria en donde junto a mi hermano y amigos combaten monstruos malos , entendí bien **– Atticus puntualizando al igual que habían hecho otros la historia contada por los muchachos .**

Se que suena a locura o una mentira bien pensada pero es cierto **– Night Star intentando hacer que el también les creyera así como lo había hecho los demás monstruos.**

Entonces creo que mi padre tiene un libro en su biblioteca que nos puede decir cómo obtener lo que necesitan **\- Atticus haciendo un movimiento con las manos abrió la biblioteca y luego saco un libro muy grande con varias páginas con imágenes.**

¡Wow! paren el mundo enserio creíste nuestra historia así nomas **– pineapples Juice sin poder creer la facilidad con la que el mago había aceptado tras su actitud inicial con ellos.**

Pues la descripción que me dieron de Austin fue muy exacta para que fuera mentira **– Comenzó diciendo Atticus para luego abrir el libro –** ademas **– continuo el -** el té que bebieron tenía una poción de la verdad que dura 5 minutos que es tiempo que les tomo contarme su historia por lo que no tengo que dudar **– termino diciendo el mago dejando para adentro a todos al ver como habían sido víctima de la trampa de Atticus.**

 **Tras recibir un castigo propiciado por Lola y Melisa el joven mago comenzó a buscar cada uno de los ingredientes que aparecían en la lista proporcionada por Mr. Black, tras hallarlo preparo unos polvos especiales para luego guiar al grupo a una chimenea ubicada en el sótano la cual estaba hecha de ladrillos azules cristalizado.**

Entonces nos repites lo que tenemos que hacer de nuevo por favor **– Pineapples Cake solicitaba al mago quien tras releer el hechizo de los polvos mágicos.**

Pues es muy fácil lo único que tienen que hacer es nombrar a la criatura que les dará el ingrediente que necesitan , luego de obtenerlo rompen la perla que les di y llegaran de manera automática al condominio de los monstruo **– Explicando nuevamente el plan a los muchachos tras lo cual Atticus se retiro junto con Melisa y Lola**

Buena suerte chicos nosotras alertaremos a todos para llevarlos en cuanto lleguen con Mr. Black **– Melisa contaba la parte del plan que le correspondía a ella y Lola para luego ver como cada uno de los chicos desparecía tras arrojar un estallido mágico por sus respectivos polvos.**

 **El primero en llegar a su destino fue Night Star quien le toco la tarea de extraer los fluidos de una criatura conocida como plumk los cuales se hallaban en el bosque de los suspiros.**

Muy bien según lo que dijo Atticus esos Plumk deben estar por aquí – **Dijo Night Star buscando dicha criaturas -** ajá **– dijo al hallar dicha criatura los cuales eran un** **hongo rosado carnoso cubierto de cerdas negras gruesas y dispersas** – esto será muy fácil **– termino diciendo el arrancando el hongo el cual comenzó a gritar y a correr junto con los demás tras pasar la sorpresa fue a perseguirlo.**

 **Entretanto Meteor Wing se dirigía hacia una cueva en un debajo de un volcán en donde yacían arbustos de magma de los cuales debía extraer sus semillas y debía tener cuidado pues gracias a la advertencia de Atticus, el joven ex – unicornio se entero que en esas cuevas Vivian también los murciélagos de fuego quienes eran muy territoriales y protectores con dichas plantas.**

De todos los ingredientes geniales que habían en esa lista y a mi mandan a tomar unas simples semillas **– Meteor Wing pensaba mientras seguía su camino hacia la cueva tras llegar camino en putillas y evito la lava que corría por los suelos.**

 **Tras un par de minutos dio con los arbustos acto seguido comenzó a extraer todas las semillas pero debido a su deseo de acabar rápidamente y sin ningún cuidado el trabajo provoco que una de las semillas se le escapara, la semilla rodo por el piso antes de tocar la lava del piso causando un explosión no lo suficiente para dañar al muchacho pero si para alertar a los murciélagos de fuego.**

Pues claro que esto tenía que pasar **– Decía Meteor Wing sarcásticamente al ver como un grupo de murciélagos se aproximaba a el** – pero bueno **– continuo el –** ya que no puedo salir por las buenas tendré que abrirme camino por las malas **\- termino diciendo amarrándose el saco con las semillas a la cintura para luego comenzar a combatir a los murciélagos para salir de la cueva.**

 **Entretanto Pineapples juice se encontraba en una zona desértica recolectando otro ingrediente, se trataba de los colmillos de unas serpientes de dos cabezas, los cuales eran usados por las serpientes para construir sus nidos por lo que el ahora joven hombre lobo tenía que ser muy cuidadoso para evitar ser mordido por dicho animal .**

Sabía que debí escoger piedra a la hora de escoger los ingredientes a buscar – **Pineapples juice se lamentaba pues no le gustaba para nada las serpientes.**

 **Tras caminar varios kilómetros finalmente encontró los nidos y gracias a los consejos de Atticus , Pineapples Juice utilizo un palo para enredar y atrapar a la serpiente de 2 cabezas para luego recolectar los dientes pero lejos de una extraña criatura se deslizaba bajo la arena con rumbo al incauto pineapples juice . Paralelo a esto Pineapples cake armado con una jeringa entraba en la guarida de un Troll pues tenía la misión de extraer un poco de su sangre.**

Pues aquí estoy convertido en monstruo yendo a pinchar a un troll para conseguir un poco de su sangre **– Pineapples Cake pensaba mientras avanzaba en puntillas hacia el troll –** entonces **continuo el** – le saco la sangre , rompo la perla y evito morir en manos de este tipo **– termino diciendo el pequeño recordando el plan que el mismo había trazado .**

 **Clavando la jeringa en un troll durmiente el chico obtuvo la sangre y tal como este temía este despertó persiguiéndolo incluso fuera de la cueva pero gracias al plan del muchacho logro escapar de su perseguidor. Volviendo Night Star quien tras perseguir una hora exacta al** **Plumk consiguió atraparlo para luego apretarlo con fuerza obtenido un fluido viscoso color amarrillo.**

Lo siento, pero necesito esto para ayudar a mis amigos y para volver a casa **– Night Star disculpándose con el Plumk quien no dejaba de llorar –** pero **– continuo el –** no quiere decir que te voy a dejar así **– termino diciendo el acto seguido le coloco un polvo especial que le dio Atticus para devolverle tanto su forma original como fluido para luego verlo irse feliz .**

 **Una vez que termino su misión Night Star utilizo su perla para regresar al condominio de los monstrous, Meteor Wing tras salir de la cueva con las semilla choco entre sí dos murciélago antes de sacar triunfante su perla .**

Bueno esto fue muy divertido pero me esperan para cumplir una misión muy importante **– Dijo Meteor Wing con un tono un tanto siniestro tras haber golpeado ferozmente a los murciélagos –** pero **– continuo el –** otro día con más tiempo vendré a tener una verdadera fiesta con ustedes que dicen **– termino diciendo el provocando que los murciélagos volaran lejos de el producto del miedo que le daba el ex – pegaso.**

 **Tras reírse un par de minutos Meteor utilizando su perla para ir con los demás , en ese momento Pineapples juice era perseguido por un basilisco de tierra (1#), quien tras sentir en su territorio fue a intentar comérselo , por lo que Pineapples juice tuvo que usar su super velocidad de lobo para escapar.**

La próxima vez que digan quien va al nido de víboras diré que yo les tengo alergia **– Manifestó el pequeño sacando su perla pero al ir corriendo a tanta velocidad termino perdiéndola en la arena-** oh vamos , porque justo en este momento …por fin ¡me lleva! **–termino diciendo el encontrando su perla , lamentablemente fue tragado por el basilisco antes de llegar a la panza de la criatura rompió su perla salvando su vida.**

 **Ya reunidos en el condominio los chicos buscaron a sus amigos para luego ir juntos al negocio de Mr. Black, desafortunadamente el lugar se había convertido en un pueblo fantasma cosa que extraño y preocupo al grupo , por lo que rápidamente inspeccionaron toda la zona para ver si hallaban a alguien que les contara que había ocurrido .**

Tuvieron suerte porque yo no encontré a nadie **\- Night Star contaba a sus compañeros de equipo siendo pineapples Cake el próximo en hablar.**

Yo y Pj tampoco es como si se hubieran desvanecido en el aire **– Pineapples juice narraba la mala suerte que le había tocado a él y su hermano en su búsqueda.**

O algo se los llevo **– Meteor Wing manifestaba ganado una mirada severa por parte de todos sus compañero de equipo –** Que con todo lo que nos ha pasado no me dirán que no es una posibilidad **– se defendía el joven ex –pegaso dejando a todos preocupados por la especulación de su amigos.**

 **De pronto se sintió un temblor que sacudió todo el condominio hasta sus cimientos poniéndose espalda con espalda los chicos se pusieron en guardia. De pronto bajando de lo alto el cielo apareció una criatura parecida a la cual ataco antes al grupo solo que esta era el triple de grande y apariencia parecida a la de un zombi .(2#)**

Para el registro esto fue culpa de Meteor **\- Pineapples juice manifestaba provocando el disgusto de su compañero y la aprobación de tanto su hermano como su amigo Night Star.**

 **( poner desde aquí :** **Ultraman Geed Transformation Theme)**

¡Time breaker!: Vampire,Frankestein,werewolf ,imp **–Dijeron** **los cuatro chicos sosteniendo con la mano izquierda su cristal haciendo aparecer un guantelete en el brazo derecho - ¡** Monster Time! **– Gritaron los 4 colocando los cristales en sus guanteletes haciendo aparecer relojes los cuales al marcar las doce hicieron el sonido de su monstruos acto seguido tras una intensa luz aparecieron con sus armaduras .**

 **(parar:** **Ultraman Geed Transformation Theme y poner: Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music)**

 **Fue así que comenzó la batalla entre nuestros héroes y su nuevo rival el cual resultaba ser un enemigo aun más formidable que el anterior por lo que los muchachos se tuvieron que emplear a fondo para poder hacerle frente pero cada vez que atacaban este se volvía a levantar con el doble de fuerza.**

Pues debo admitirlo este tipo es más duro que su hermano menor **– Pineapples Cake contaba a los muchachos mientras que evitaba el ataque proporcionado por su rival .**

Concuerdo Pc quien sea que lo fabrico modifico la fórmula para darnos una buena tunda **– Pineapples juices manifestaba recibiendo una patada que lo mando a volar lejos de sus amigos.**

¡Maldito seas! lo vas a lamentar **– Meteor Wing amenazo al monstruo al ver como había lastimado a su compañero convoco con su daga una llamarada para luego arrojarse a su adversario.**

 **Laminablemente su llamarada fue fácilmente disipada por un soplido por parte de la bestia quien no conforme con eso el tomo a su atacante con su garra acto seguido lo golpeo varias veces para luego arrojarlo a un muro cercano. Esto provoco que tanto Night Star como Pineapples juice tomaran represalias contra el con ataque combinado pensaron que seria suficiente para vencer aquella bestia y vengar a sus compañeros caído , el ataque en si no daño a la criatura pero si logro desiquibrar a su oponente dándole una pista a Pineapples Cake y Night Star de como vencer a la criatura , por lo que fueron a buscar a sus compañeros caídos.**

Entonces dicen que si atacamos todos juntos en solo ataque podremos vencer a esa cosa **– Meteor Wing cuestionaba a sus compañeros quienes asintieron para confirmar su plan.**

Si lo pesamos tiene lógica por que al margen de los ataques que dimos mi hermana y yo fue su técnica combinada fue la que derroto al hermano menor deesa cosa **– Pineapples Juice indicaba mientras que al mismo tiempo recordaba su combate previo con la otra criatura.(3#)**

La cuestión es como hacerlo **– Decía Night Star pero tanto el cómo sus amigos no tuvieron tiempo para pensarlo pues su rival se había vuelto a la batalla.**

 **Mientras evitaban los ataque por parte de su rival los cristales que poseían cada uno comenzaron a brillar , tras sostenerlos los chicos sintieron una voz o presencia que les indico lo que tenían que hacer , poniendo los cristales en sus dagas las cruzaron y visualizaron un arma que les brindaría la victoria, creando así una guadaña roja de gran tamaño cuya hoja provenía de la boca de un cráneo .**

¡Guau! Esto es increíble pero muy pesada **– Dijo Pineapples juice impresionado por el arma que había creado con sus amigo pero al mismo tiempo se quejaba de su peso .**

¡Todos juntos! Es la única forma para usar esta cosa y acabar esto de una vez **– Night Star manifestó al ver como si rival se aproximaba hacia sus amigos .**

¡Infernal scythe! – **Gritaron los 4 con decisión al momento de tomar la guadaña** \- ¡Time Slash! – **atacando los 4 juntos invocando un reloj que capturo a la criatura y al marcar las doce lo partieron a la mitad venciéndolo finalmente.**

 **(Aqui termina: Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music)**

 **Tras eso los chicos fueron rápidamente a ver a Mr. Black y tras oír la historia por parte de los muchachos el hermano de , saco tanto un libro como su bola de cristal tras encontrar a la criatura la hizo aparecer en la esfera frente a los muchachos .**

Estas son las criaturas que los atacaron **– Mr. Black cuestiono a los muchachos quienes dieron su aprobación –** Son conocidos como los **Quartz** criaturas que aparecen atreves del multiverso para corregir o extraer seres que no pertenecen o su presencia causa distorsión en la línea del tiempo – **Contaba el hechicero a nuestros héroes la identidad de su enemigo así como su objetivo.**

Entonces esas cosas nos atacan porque no pertenecemos a este mundo **– Night Star manifestaba tras oír lo contado por el hermano de .**

En otras palabra debemos irnos lo antes posible ante que todoempeore – **Meteor Wing indicó entregándole el ingrediente que recolecto acción que sus compañeros imitaron a excepción de Pineapples juice.**

Disculpe Mr. Black pero usted sabe que le ocurrió a nuestros amigos monstruos **– Pineales Juice cuestionaba un tanto indeciso pues no quería irse antes de saber que sus nuevos amigos estuvieran a salvo.**

Pues ellos fueron llevados a otra dimensión por la presencia de los Quartz en este mundo **\- Mr. Black contaba a todos dejando a todos sorprendidos ante tal revelación.**

Y no hay alguna forma para salvarlos **– Pineapples Cake cuestionaba al hechicero a lo que el respondió.**

En este punto solo hay una manera pero implicaría que ustedes pendieran su oportunidad de volver a casa asique ¿Qué van a decidir?- **Mr. Black explicaba el precio por salvar a sus nuevos camaradas provocando que los muchachos hablaran en privado.**

Entonces que hacemos porque yo por lo menos no quiero irme y dejar a la familia Zeeb en peligro **– Pineapples juice compartiendo su pensar les informaba su posición acerca del problema que enfrentaban.**

A nosotros tampoco nos parece la idea pero también hay que pensar en nuestras familias que nos espera en casa y en los chicos quienes les recuerdo aún siguen perdidos – **Night Star le recordaba al pequeño las responsabilidades que tenían que cumplir con tanto sus amigos como su mundo de origen .**

Lo que vayamos hacer será mejor que lo hagamos rápido antes que otro Quartz para fastidiarnos **– Meteor Wing tomando la palabra pues temía que si se quedaban en ese mundo podrían aparecer más monstruos para atacarlos.**

Pues yo creo que debemos salvarlos y quizás la familia de Austin nos pueda ayudar a volver a casa **– Pineapples Cake propuso el mejor plan que se le ocurrió para solucionar ambos problemas –** ojala que no implique otra loca búsqueda de ingredientes **– termino diciendo el deseando sinceramente no tener que volver a buscar ingredientes mágicos.**

 **Tomando su decisión el grupo se la informo a Mr. Black quien procedió utilizar los ingredientes de los muchachos para liberar a los amigos de esto , luego de eso ellos volvieron al condominio en donde le esperaba todos los familiares de sus compañeros monstruos ,una vez reunidos con ellos le contaron lo que habían hecho**

En verdad hicieron eso por nosotros **– Melisa sin poder creerlo interrogaba a los muchachos quienes contestaron con una sonrisa.**

Pues claro porque no podríamos ver a los chicos sino lo hacíamos **– Night Star respondía calmado siendo seguido por Pineapples juice.**

Ademas Atticus se que tu familia podría ayudarnos de alguna forma de volver a casa **– Pineapples juice yendo frente al joven mago le solicitaba su asistencia a tanto el cómo su familia.**

Algo podremos hacer tal vez si reunimos el aquelarre familiar podremos abrir un portal hacia ese mundo llamado Equestria **– Atticus proponiendo su plan fue interrumpido por la súbita aparición de Paradox.**

Eso no será necesario joven mago pues el transporte que llevara estos guerreros aparecerá en 5 min **– Paradox anunciaba a todos los presentes siendo confrontado por Meteor Wing .**

¿Quién es usted? y a que se refiere con transporte **– Meteor Wing interrogaba a aquel imponente ser a lo que él respondió .**

Solo un simple observador que busca el equilibrio en todos los mundos **\- Paradox profético respondió al joven antes de abrir un portal de engrane para irse –** les sugiero que cuando el transporte llegue aborden pues su hogar se encuentra en serios problema que requieren su inmediato atención **– termino diciendo antes de irse por su portal.**

 **Tal como Paradox había contado pasado los 5 min el mismo tren que había buscado a los chicos monstruos del mundo de canterlot high vino por Night Star y sus compañeros.**

Disculpen por casualidad han visto a unos potrillos de pegaso, unicornio y terrestres por aquí **– Spike bajando del tren cuestiono a los presentes quienes apuntaron a los muchachos quienes no salían de su sorpresa al ver un dragón parlante.**

 **Tras contarle lo sucedido al joven dragón conto lo que pasaba en equestria también les conto que los chicos monstruo ya estaban allá luchando pero requerían su ayuda, por lo que rápidamente los chicos se prepararon para irse, no sin antes despedirse de sus amigos quienes les entregaron unos paquetes .**

Se que esto puede ser mucho pedir pero podían llevar esto a los chicos - **Lorenza junto a los demás padres solicitaba que llevara algunas pertenecías como comida a los muchachos.**

No tiene que pedirlo para nosotros será un honor y un placer – **Night Star respondía poniendo dentro del tren junto a sus amigos los paquetes entregados.**

También no se angustien porque prometemos traerlos cuanto antes a casa **– Pineapples Cake se comprometía en nombre de todos a traer a todos sus amigos a su hogar.**

Buena suerte y díganle a Zeeb que su hermanos lo queremos **\- Lola tomando la palabra solicitaba a sus amigos siendo pineapples juice el próximo en hablar.**

Se lo diremos no te preocupes adiós y muchas gracias a todos por su ayuda **– Pineapples juice manifestando su agradecimiento se despidió para luego entrar al tren.**

 **Fue así que la aventura de los chicos ponys en el mundo de los monstruos había terminado pero mientras ellos se dirigían a su hogar. En la guarida de Paradox el omnipotente amo del tiempo tenía una acalorada conversación con un pegaso de piel gris , crin y cola blanca con rayas azules con una cutie mark de dos espadas cruzadas sobre un escudo**

Veo que esos mocosos no son tan malos pero se están volviendo un obstáculo para mis planes **– decía el pegaso a Paradox –** lo que me lleva a preguntar si nuestro trato sigue en pie **– termino diciendo el a lo que su interlocutor contesto.**

Pues claro tu solo sigue miss instrucciones al piel de la letra y conseguirás recuperar lo que has perdido **\- Paradox respondió para luego volver a sentarse en su trono ha observar los diferentes mundo en especial el de equestria.**

 **Continuara…..**

.


	14. Quest 13

**lamento las espera pero aqui esta el nuevo cap de esta historia el cual ocurre durante los anteriores capitulos**

* * *

 **Quest 13 b: Lejos del hogar P.t5: Nightmare Desciende**

(ponerla cancion: Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music)

 **Las mane 6 continuaban la lucha en ponyville para evitar que un ejército de monstruos que se abrían paso a través del pueblo hacia el árbol de la harmonía, logrando mantenerlos a la entrada del bosque everfree pero no sería por mucho, ya que el enemigo a vencer en esta ocasión era sumamente fuerte más que cualquier otro con los que hayan enfrentado hasta el momento .**

Estos tipos son más rudos que un toro perdido en los campos de Appleloosa - **Applejack manifestaba mientras continuaba luchando contra sus monstruosos rivales.**

Concuerdo querida ademas sus atuendos son espantosos parece sacados de una tienda de segunda mano **– Rarity concordando con su amiga vaquera se defendía utilizando su magia y habilidades de modista para enfrentar a las criaturas.**

Pues no se nos permite comprar en las tiendas normales , asique yo creo que me hare una bufanda con tu melena **– Declaraba el esqueleto al servicio de nightmare Spirit quien se lanzo sobre la bella pony.**

No tan rápido **esquely Boy – manifestó Rainbow Dash deteniendo al monstruo que amenazaba a su amiga para luego lanzarlo lejos.**

Nada mal pequeña voladora pero veamos cómo te va con un monstruo de verdad **– el hombre tigre amenazaba a la osada pegaso para luego hacer crecer sus garras acto seguido se lanzo al combate contra su rival.**

 **Mientras tanto Twiligth libraba una intensa lucha contra el vampiro y líder del trió de monstruo que había invadido a ponyville, el vampiro demostró ser un luchador muy hábil pues sus habilidades mágicas iban a la par con las de la mejor alumna de la Princesa Celestia , Sin embargo la alicornio no se dejaba superar por tanto su rival como sus miedos al encontrar a un formidable adversario.**

Debo decirlo eres bastante buena para ser caballito **– el vampiro se burlaba de la alicornio mientras que al mismo tiempo esquivaba los poderoso hechizo empleados por su enemiga.**

No me subestimes porque todavía no me empleo a fondo , asique te aconsejo que tu y tus compañeros se retiren **– Twiligth contra argumentaba mientras seguía su lucha contra su oponente sobrenatural quien detuvo convirtiéndose en humo para luego volver a ser solido.**

Pero si la fiesta a penas inicia y nos estamos divirtiendo tanto tu y **yo – contesto el vampiro para luego extender sus brazos creando alas de murciélago - ¡tumba nocturna! – termino diciendo el acto seguido atrapo a la princesa y luego la libero cubierta de heridas.**

 **Las cosas lucían negras para tanto Ponyville como las mane 6 , observando desde el cuarto secreto del profesor z el joven spike veía con horror como a su familia y amigos era atacado por el ejercito de monstruos .**

Maldita sea chicos por favor dense prisa **\- Spike impotente ante la situación crítica manifestaba su deseo de que sus amigos cumplieran su misión.**

 **Dicha misión se desarrollaba en la gran ciudad de Manehattan en donde una enorme torre plateada custodiada por monstruos abrí un portal en cielo , por el cual el ejercito de nightmare spirit accedía de forma masiva a equestria.**

No creen que sería hora que acepten sus destino montón de fracasados **– La harpía de nightmare spirit contaba para luego atacar con un grito sónico .**

Pero por que **"scream Bird "** si todos amamos oír tu dulce voz **\- Hearth witch manifestaba para luego hacer aparecer unos listones para callar y atar a la villana –** sobre todo cuando te quedas callada **– termino diciendo ella burlándose de su rival quien luchaba por liberarse.**

Enanos molestos dejen de molestar **– Decía con dificultad el golem de piedra compañero de Scream Bird quien se enfrentaba a Kets , Kai y Bosco.**

Ok pero a cambio tu debes irte sin hacernos daño a nosotros o a los ponys que habitan Manehattan **\- Kets sarcástico le proponía al gigante de piedra quien respondió atacando con sus gigantescos brazos.**

¡no, no **Giga rock** ! brazos de piedra no están permitidos en este juego **\- Bosco indicaba poniendo sus manos en el piso invocando raíces que contuvieron a la criatura .**

Concuerdo la violencia merece la penalización de tarjeta roja **– Kai proclamo acto seguido tomo su cuerno mágico colocando mayonesa bajo los pies del golem haciendo resbalar.**

 **Mientras tanto Set convertía en piedra a los guardia de la torre que servía como antena para convocar el portal que conectaba la luna con Equestria.**

Star Wizz no es por apresurarte pero por el amor de Satán, ya instala el maldito **reloj – Set solicitaba enfáticamente a su compañero que cumpliera su labor .**

Resiste un poco ya casi **…. Esta – Star Wizz indico terminando de poner un futurista reloj despertador en dicha torre -** Profesor Z **¡ahora! –termino diciendo el mago guerrero a través de su reloj a su aliado.**

Entendido spike introduce el código ahorra **– Profesor z indico al joven dragón quien presiono una secuencia de letras y números en el gigantesco ordenador de la habitación** – Listos para el **¡hackeo del tiempo ¡ - termino diciendo el profesor acto seguido desde un cuarto de relojes se extendió una luz brillante color carmesí que cubrió todo Equestria así como el resto del mundo.**

 **Tras dicho resplandor la torre había desaparecido así como los monstruos y daños en tanto Ponyville como Manehattan. Del mismo modo los ponys dañados por la llegada de los monstruos fueron curados y colocados en sus casas sin recuerdos de lo ocurrido. En el castillo de los monstruos el pequeño grupo que se imponía ante la maldad de Nightmare spirit se reunió para tanto descansar como charla de lo ocurrido en el ataque.**

(aquí termina la cancion: Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music)

Eso estuvo cerca un poco mas ellos consiguen ganar **– Kets manifestaba mientras que al mismo tiempo se relajaba limpiando su maza con picos.**

No se ustedes pero miss cuerpo aun me duele **\- Bosco se quejaba pues pese a ser curado por los tubos z aun sentía pesar en su cuerpo.**

Bueno es nuestro 45 round y de alguna manera seguimos vivo **– Set tomando la palabra compartía su opinión y conteo de las batallas realizadas tanto por él como sus compañeros.**

No sé como mi primo y sus amigos se las arreglaban para hacer esto **– El pequeño Kai declaraba provocando que todos se pusieran tristes –** lo siento, chicos **– termino diciendo el pequeño Imp al darse cuenta como su comentario había afectado al grupo de muchachos.**

No te disculpes porque está bien extrañarlos pero no se preocupen por que el profesor z y yo trabajamos sin descanso para tráelos a casa **– Star Wizz llegando junto a su compañeros de equipo les conto el esfuerzo de tanto el como el profesor para traer a sus amigos a casa.**

Por ahora deben ir a descansar recuerden que en un rato deben volver a Ponyville a seguir cubriendo a sus amigos con su familia y amigos **\- Hearth witch les aconsejaba al grupo de chicos siendo Kets el próximo en hablar.**

Como si no fuera suficiente evitar el fin de Equestria también tenemos que ir al colegio y hacer las tareas de ellos **– Kets se quejaba pues tanto el como sus compañero no le agradaba la idea de ir al colegio.**

 **Mientras que el grupo de chicos monstruos se iba a descansar tanto Star Wizz como hearth witch fueron a reunirse con spike y el profesor z a la base secreta debajo del cuarto del profesor a informarle lo ocurrido en Manehattan.**

Pues eso es todo fue misión cumplida y hackeo funciono de maravilla **– Hearth witch manifestaba tras dar su informe al profesor z y spike.**

Si pero no se cuanto más podamos seguir repitiendo los días y hoy por poco perdemos a Twiligth - **Spike tomando la palabra contaba lo que el observo a través de las pantallas de ordenador .**

Ya sabemos pero por ahorra es lo mejor que podemos hacer hasta que vuelvan los chicos **– Star Wizz contra argumentaba para luego mirar al profesor –** hablando de ello ha podido hallar algo profesor **\- termino diciendo el interrogando a su presunto mentor.**

Nada concluyente pero no teman porque ya estoy trabajando en algo quizás tenga mayor éxito **– Profesor z Contaba al grupo de muchachos dejándolos deseosos de saber de que se trataba.**

 **Mientras tanto en la guarida lunar los seguidores de Nightmare spirit se quejaban su fracaso mutuo en su reciente ataque en contra de equestria.**

Pues diré que no fue nuestra mejor función no crees bigotes **– el monstruo esqueleto con un leve tono burlo contaba a sus compañeros mientras que al mismo tiempo se burlaba del hombre tigre.**

En primer lugar " **Skulls** " cuantas veces te dicho mi nombre es **…Mortal Claws – manifestando con furia el hombre tigre acto seguido lanzo al monstruo esqueleto contra el muro haciéndolo pedazos.**

Aun no me creo eso gusanos de cloaca siguen interfiriendo con nuestros planes **– Skulls reconstruyendo su cuerpo manifestaba a su compañero vampiro el próximo en hablar.**

Hay alguno seres que no saben cuando es hora de arrojar la toalla **– comenzó diciendo el vampiro al servicio de nightmare spirit -** lo que no me explico es porque nuestro jefe no nos pide que acabemos con ellos de una vez por todas **– termino diciendo el pero antes que alguno pudiera responder el amo de todos hizo acto de aparición.**

Porque no me da la gana y punto , ya deberías saber mi buen **Drakar** que yo no necesito un motivos para ejercer o no mi maldad **– nightmare spirit regañando a subordinado se unió a la reunión organizada por sus soldados del mal.**

Al menos no podría decir cuál es tu plan porque el aburrimiento nos está matando a todos **– Mortal Claws le exigía respuesta al líder de su equipo a lo que respondió convocando su esfera mística.**

Antes que nada me podrían decir donde se encuentran Giga rock y Scream Bird **– Nightmare spirit interrogaba a sus adeptos siendo Skulls el próximo en hablar.**

Donde siempre están su maleficiosidad en la sala del observatorio mirando Equestria **– Skulls contaba con su usual tono risueño a su amo irritándolo por la actitud infantil que mostraba.**

 **Mientras que nightmare spirit intentaba no perder la cabeza con las tonterías de su grupo de adeptos y con la llegada de un nuevo día Magic Wish junto a sus compañeros monstruos disfrazados realizaban sus diversas tareas las cuales incluían ir al colegio, practicar magia con twiligth , realizar tareas en la granja Apple y practicar maniobras aéreas con Raimbow Dash . Una vez que terminaron y para tener un minuto de respiro los muchachos se reunieron en Sugar cup corner a comer bocadillo.**

Pensé que este día jamás iba acabar **– Kets disfrazado de Pineapples Juice manifestaba a sus compañeros de equipo.**

Y que lo digas miss brazos me duelen tanto que creo que en cualquier momento se caen **– Bosco disfrazado de Pineapples cake compartía el estado emocional de su compañero .**

Si practica hace al maestro pues creo ya nos volvimos expertos siendo ponis **– Kai disfrazado de Meteor Wing compartía si opinión a sus compañeros mientras devoraba de un mordisco un cupcakes de manzana.**

Creen que eso es malo imagínense tener que aguantar lecciones ponys en la mañana y luego lecciones mágicas bajo el ala de la princesa sermón eterno **– Austin disfrazado de Night Star tomando un batido de chocolate contaba su propia experiencia en el castillo de la amistad y la escuela de ponyville.**

Agradece que la pillaste en uno de sus buenos días hay veces que su sermón dura mucho mas **– Magic Wish contaba a su compañero intentando hacerse el gracioso sin éxito aparente.**

Hola chicos porque tienen esas caras largas **– Pinkie pie llegando de improvisto y con sus usuales brincos cuestionaba al grupo de amigos.**

Pues la vida nos ha golpeado duro esta semana déjanos casi K.o **\- Austin manifestaba a la pony fiestera provocando que las orejas de estas cayera.**

Eso suena triste por suerte para ustedes tengo la solución **– Pinkie pie conto acto seguido las luces se apagaron para luego de un segundo volverse a prender -** Papá, ¿qué se siente tener un hijo tan guapo?, No sé hijo, pregúntale a tu abuelo... **\- dijo ella vestida de comediante provocando que todos y en especial los chicos se rieran como locos.**

Eso estuvo bueno que mas tienes **– Kets entre risas cuestionaba a la pony fiestera quien prosiguió con su presentación.**

Dos ovejas juegan al fútbol, una de ellas lanza muy lejos el balón y la otra oveja le dice:  
Veeeeeee, sabe que contesto la otra **– Pinkie pie contando otro chiste la divertida pony cuestiono a su audiencia dejándolos pensado -** Veeeeeee tú **– término diciendo ella provocando más risas a los clientes que comían en sugar cup corner.**

 **Mientras tanto desde lo alto del cielo se abrió un pequeño portal del cual salieron vías de tren por los cuales bajo un tres trenes de color negro platinado, se distinguían entre si por la parte frontal la cual era un cráneo, un vampiro y una de una bestia con cuernos , uno descendió sobre ponyville mientras que los otros dos se fueron por rutas separadas .Volviendo a Sugar cup corner tanto los chicos como los clientes pasaban el mejor de los momentos gracias a la presentación de Pinkie pie una vez que acabo se acerco nuevamente a nuestros héroes.**

Entonces ya se encuentran mejor chicos **\- Pinkie pie interrogo al grupo liderado por Magic Wish siendo Kai el próximo en hablar.**

Después de esa gran presentación imposible estar triste **– Kai feliz manifestó a la pony fiestera para luego dar paso a Austin.**

Ahora comprendo mejor la lección de la maestra Twiligth acerca de los elementos de la harmonía – **Austin conto a todos rememorando una de las tantas lecciones que había tenido los últimos par de veces bajo el disfraz de Night Star.**

 **De pronto la feliz escena fue rota radicalmente por la invasión de imps quienes obligaron a todos los presentes a salir de la panadería , lamentablemente afuera había un caos peor las calles estaban infestadas de monstruos quienes eran enfrentados por las manes 6 a quienes se les unió Pinkie pie armada con tanto su caño de fiestas como pasteles recién preparados .**

Y hasta aquí llega nuestra tarde tranquila **– Kets se quejaba yendo al castillo junto a sus amigos para quitarse su disfraz para luego salir a luchar por los habitantes de ponyville.**

¡Corran chicos! **– Gritaba spike saliendo a toda velocidad del castillo pues era perseguido por un Troll gigante de color verde vestido con tapa rabos de piel y una chaqueta sin mangas del mismo material .**

Soy el único que está pensando en retirarnos al castillo para pensar un mejor plan **– Kai corriendo junto a sus amigos quienes alzaron sus relojes entregados por el profesor.**

 **Tras un flash los chicos aparecieron en el castillo siendo recibidos por set quien los guio al cuarto del profesor z , en dicho cuarto el grupo contemplo con horror como había no solo una sino 3 torres construidas en canterlot , el imperio de cristal y Ponyville .**

Genial nada mejor que el fin del mundo para comenzar el fin de semana – **Set sarcástico comentaba a sus compañeros ganando una mirada severa por parte de los chicos.**

Esto es malo chicos, profesor que podemos hacer **– Spike cuestiono al mentor de sus compañeros a lo que el respondió.**

Nos preparamos dicho eso por favor presiona la palanca rojo y teclea el código **Xyz7890z# - el profesor z Instruyo al joven dragón revelando** **un moderno tren blanco con paneles solares azules.**

Pues demonos prisas porque el tiempo se nos acaba **literalmente** \- **Austin contaba a sus compañeros al ver sometidas a las manes 6 por mortal claws y su ejército de monstruos para horror del grupo de amigos.**

Entonces como funciona este chisme **– Kai cuestionaba al profesor estando en los controles principales del tren junto con Bosco.**

Pues **Magnus train** sigue los rastros de energía que se encuentran en los núcleos de los relojes de los chicos para hallarlo - **El profesor z conto al pequeño Imp como funcionaba su nuevo invento provocando que el pequeño se amarrara con fuerza el cinturón**

Tranquilo Kai es como andar en bicicleta **– Bosco manifestaba intentando tranquilizar a su compañero de viaje siendo que en el fondo también se encontraba temeroso del viaje que estaba a punto de emprender.**

Hablado de bicicletas para que son estas dos bicicletas **– Cuestiono Night Star al observar las 2 bicicletas frente a una maquina redonda conectada vórtice de estaban las antiguas armaduras de los chicos .**

Pues para que para hacer un viaje dimensional se necesitan cantidades impensadas de energía para lograr romper la barre que separa las dimensiones **– el profesor z contaba a los muchachos –** por eso **\- continuo el –** necesito que Magic Wizz y Hearth witch utilicen su magia combinada para no solo abrir sino para mantener el portal abierto suficiente para ir y volver con los chicos **\- termino de explicar el estableciendo el plan a seguir para vencer el mal que aquejaba a Equestria.**

Todo suena perfecto pero que hacemos los que nos quedamos aquí **\- Kets cuestionaba a su aun no oficial mentor siendo Hearth witch la próxima en hablar.**

Para eso tenemos un nuevo recluta **– Índico Hearth Witch llegando junto con Red Feathers quien con su saludo dejo impactado al grupo de amigos.**

 **Mientras tanto en el imperio unos agotados Shinig amore y Princesa Candace utilizaban hasta la última gota de poder que quedaba en su cuerpo para defender el imperio de cristal.**

Ya acéptalo princesita tu imperio ha caído **\- Scream Bird indico para luego usar un grito sónico para derribar los últimos soldados del imperios -** lo mejor que puede hacer tu esposo y tu marido es rendirse ante **….-trato de decir la harpía pero un rayo mágico combinado de la princesa y su esposo la hizo callar .**

El amor supera todo los obstáculos y este no será la excepción **– Proclamo la princesa Candace mostrando el inmenso poder que poseía el amor de tanto ella como Shinnig amore .**

 **¡** Giga Rock pulverízales los cráneos **! – Ordeno furiosa Scream Bird a su compañero Golem quien haciéndose camino entre el ejercito de monstruos fue atacar a sus rivales.**

 **Fue entonces que empezó otra horrenda batalla y pese a poseer un gran poder mágico tanto la alicornio como el unicornio no lograban atravesar la dura piel del gigante de roca , tras agarrar a ambos Giga rock comenzó a golpearlo de manera feroz causándole varias heridas , estando a punto de dar el golpe final fue detenido por un nuevo enemigo.**

Disculpa esta fiesta es privada o se permite los invitados especiales **– indico de manera burlona el guerrero de 1.67 metros de altura con una armadura de color verde oscuro por el lado derecho, y casco con la imagen de un gorgón, mientras que el izquierdo era negro y casco con la forma de un troll todo estaba conectado a un reloj de arena futurista ubicado en la cintura del paladín .**

Y tu quien te crees payaso **– Giga rock insulto a su nuevo adversario quien respondió invocando un poderosos mazo con pico rojos.**

Miss amigo me llama **DOUBLE –B** pero tu no lo eres asique… **ciao -** **DOUBLE –B conto al villano de piedra acto seguido lo golpeo con fuerza mandarlo a volar lejos.**

Como te atreves cucaracha de 2 tonos **– Scream Bird insultaba a su rival antes de lanzarse sobre el con sus garras y su poderoso grito.**

Pajarito se acabo el concierto y tu tus compañeros se van ahorra **– Doublé –B manifestó cambiando su arma por un bastón con la cabeza de una serpiente en la punta – ¡** Orochi Impact **! – termino diciendo el golpeando el piso con el bastón convocando varias cabezas de serpientes que limpiaron las calles del imperio de cristal de los invasores monstruos y salvaron a todos en el imperio .**

No es lo último que veras de nosotros idiota **– Grito Scream Bird antes de irse junto a Giga rock y su ejército que corrían temerosos.**

 **Una vez que el peligro pasó Doublé –B coloco el reloj creado por el profesor desactivando el portal del imperio de cristal para alivio de sus ciudadanos y sus gobernantes.**

Misión cumplida ahorra a donde vamos - **Doublé –B contaba a través de su reloj a tanto el profesor como spike.**

Excelente trabajo ahorra ve a canterlot **– Spike indicaba recibiendo la aprobación por parte de este.**

Gracias por ayudarnos señor **…..- La princesa Candace manifestaba su agradecimiento a su salvador de quien ignoraba su nombre.**

Doublé –By no es nada **Ciao** por ahorra princesa **– Decía Doublé –B presentándose ante la monarca para luego irse.**

 **Mientras que Doble – B continuaba su viaje para frenar al siniestro ejercito de Nightmare spirit , el dúo conformado por Magic Wizz y Hearth witch daban lo mejor de sí para mantener el portal abierto el tiempo suficiente para encontrar a sus amigos .**

Cuanto tiempo más tenemos que hace estoprofesor **– Magic Wizz cuestionaba a su mentor no oficial mientras seguía pedaleando junto a Hearth witch.**

No mucho mi amigo porque la computador dice que el Magnus train ya viene de vuelta , esperemos que los chicos vengan con ellos **– Profesor z contaba a todos los presentes y tras un par de minutos dicho tren hizo acto de presencia.**

 **Del tren bajo el grupo conformado por Zeeb , Gaspar, Demian,Frankie, aidan, Auriko , Kai y Bosco pero la reunión se puso en pausa debido a la imágenes de caos que se mostraban en tanto en canterlot como en ponyville , por lo el equipo de chicos monstruos fue ayudar a Doublé- B quien en esos momento se encontraba en una dura batalla para salvar Canterlot . Mientras tanto Spike abordo Magnus train y fue a buscar al resto de sus camaradas quienes aun se hallaban perdidos.**

De verdad creíste pulga de segunda cono tu podría vencerme **– Mortal Claws se burlaba Doublés – B mientras le pisaba la cabeza tras una intensa lucha entre ambos.**

El no pero nosotros si patán **– manifestó Zeeb acto seguido le dio un zarpazo en la cara a su rival para luego dar paso a Frankie quien le dio un golpe electrificado.**

No se que opinen pero eso sintió muy bien **– Frankie manifestó a sus compañero usando** **chaqueta con capucha verde con bordes plateado sobre su armadura negra provocando que estos asintieran levemente.**

Chicos que alegría que hayan vuelto al fin **– Dijo la mitad gorgón Doublé-B saludando a Aidan y los chicos quienes tardaron 2 segundos entender .**

Ya sabes nunca renuncio a una buena pelea ni abandono a miss amigos **– Aidan conto reconociendo a su set chocando los puños siendo Kets el próximo en hablar.**

Solo para que sepas hay 2 chicos aquí dentro que estamos hartos de estas cursilerías **– Kets tomando el mando de la fusion contaba a su aliado para mantener su imagen de chico rudo pero en el fondo estaba igual de feliz que su compañero de fusion.**

Críos estúpidos acoso no saben a un tigre no se le toca las rayas **– Mortal Claws amenazaba a sus rivales con una herida en el ojo acto seguido trono sus garras para llamar a su ejército pero estos nunca llegaron.**

No te llego el memo invasión cancelada **– Demián manifestaba llegando con el resto de los muchachos tras detener al ejercito de monstruos.**

Asique minino te vas por las buena o por las malas **– dijo Gaspar** **usando** **chaqueta con capucha blanca con bordes plateado sobre su armadura negra burlándose del hombre tigre quien lanzando un gruñido respondió.**

Bien quédense con esta absurda y pomposa ciudad de ricachones ya que nuestro premio está en ponyville **– Mortal claws indico antes de tronar sus dedos nuevamente para convocar su tren dejando atrás al grupo de héroes.**

De que estarán hablando ese tipo **– Auriko** **compañero usando** **chaqueta con capucha azul zafiro con bordes plateado sobre su armadura negra cuestionaba a sus compañeros de equipo siendo Frankie el próximo en hablar.**

No lo sabremos sino los alcanzamos antes pero primero falta completar una tarea aquí **– Dijo Frankie para luego junto a sus amigos fue instalar el segundo reloj especial en la torre de canterlot cerrando el portal .**

Pues es misión cumplida profesor la misión cumplida **– Aidan contaba atreves de su nuevo reloj a su mentor.**

Es un gusto oír eso pero es importante que vayan ahorra mismo a ponyville , ya que detecto una cantidad masiva de energía oscura y monstruos **– profesor z informaba a los muchachos sobre la situación actual de ponyville.**

 **Tras recibir dicha información los muchachos emprendieron su camino con rumbo a ponyville pero sin que ellos lo supieran tanto la princesa luna como la princesa Celestia los observan.**

Hermana crees que fue prudente dejarlos ir **– La princesa luna interrogaba a su hermana quien sin perder la calma le contesto.**

Algo me dice hermana que esta no será la última vez que los veamos a estos héroes **– La princesa Celestia comenzó diciendo a la princesa luna –** por ahorra **\- continuo ella-** será mejor que los dejemos continuar con su trabajo **– termino diciendo ella tras comprender el problema que se encontraba su reino.**

 **Con dos torres desactivaba el grupo se dirigió a Ponyville para acabar con los planes de nightmare spirit de una vez por todas . Dichos planes habían sido truncados parcialmente por la intervención de nuestros héroes sin embargo continuaban su curso , tras capturar a las manes 6 el grupo de monstruos liderados** **Drakar se abría paso atreves del bosque Everfree llegando a cierto árbol de cristal que el grupo de muchachas conocía a la perfección.**

Oye tu colmilludo podrías decirnos porque nos trajiste aquí o no **– Rainbow Dash cuestiono al vampiro sin perder el miedo ante su enemigo.**

Pues mi dulce y colorido bocadillo el motivo porque vinimos aquí es para que ustedes nos entreguen los elementos de la harmonía **– Drakar contaba al grupo de ponis siendo fluthershy la próxima en hablar .**

Lo siento , pero no podemos entregárselos ya que el árbol de la harmonía moriría y el bosque everfree se saldría de control – **Fluthershy contaba temerosa al vampiro quien sonrió de manera perversa.**

En serio pero les pregunto que es peor que este bonito bosque se salga de control o **….. –Dakar comenzó diciendo el haciendo una pausa mientras que al mismo tiempo tronaba sus dedo-** que mi ejercito y yo nos demos una merienda con la carne de estos pequeños **– termino diciendo el mostrando como una cuadrilla de guerreros monstruos sostenía a un grupo de potrillos entre ellos estaban CMC.**

Tu criatura del mal libera a mi hermana y a sus amigo en este momento **– Rarity con una mirada de odio le exigía al vampiro que liberara al a tanto Sweetie Bell como a los demás niños**

Pues claro que lo haremos luego de que ustedes nos entreguen los elementos y les recomiendo que se apresuren ya que miss compañeros no han comido en horas por lo que tienen mucha hambre **– Dakar advertía al grupo de heroínas quienes estuvieron a punto de ceder hasta que el grupo de monstruos hizo acto de aparición .**

La dama ya lo dijo deja ir a los niños **– Demián amenazaba al villano de vampiro quien rio por lo bajo .**

Enserio no aprendieron su lección la ultima vez **– Dakar manifestaba hasta que vio caer a todos los soldados a su alrededor quienes por alguna razón se volvieron polvo.**

Que te podemos decir somos malos perdedores **– Gaspar imitando la actitud burlona de su rival se sacudía las manos tras terminar con los compañeros de Dakar.**

Nada mal pero olvidan que no vine solo a este pueblucho **– Dakar sin cambiar su actitud arrogante convoco a un ejército de monstruos .**

Eso es todo lo que tienes tonto **– Zeeb manifestaba con desprecio pero justo en ese momento llego Giga rock con los últimos montón de monstruos de los ejecitos de Mortal Claws y scream Bird .**

Les dije que no seria lo ultimo que verían de nosotros mocosos **– Scream Bird proclamaba quien junto con mortal claws habían funcionado sus trenes creando un robot de unos 60 metros de altura con la cabeza de monstruos en el pecho y la del cráneo arriba de ella.**

Zeeb amigo cuando alguien no te pida tu opinión quédate callado y cuando te la pidan también quédate callado **– Aidan indicaba a su compañero acto seguido y en el nombre sus compañeros le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza al lobo.**

(ponerla cancion: Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music)

 **Fue así que tras poner a salvo a las mane los potrillos el grupo de héroes se dispuso a luchar en contra sus enemigos , lamentablemente la lucha no era nada fácil ya que ademas de tener que vencer a los monstruos tenían que evitar los ataque del robot del enemigo , de vez en cuando utilizaban los ataque del robot para ayudarlos en la batalla contra las tropas de viles monstruos, cosa que el enemigo noto asique cambio su estrategia lazando un poderoso rayo del pecho .**

No se ustedes pero creo que es hora de convocar nuestro propio robot **– Doublé –B opinaba siendo frankie el próximo en hablar .**

El robot esta configurado con nuestros viejos relojes asique aun podemos formar el robot , ademas si nos vamos el ejercito de monstruos irán tras twiligth y sus amigos de nuevo **– Frankie explicaba la situación actual de tanto el robot como del equipo en la batalla.**

 **Pero justo cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido apareció el** **Magnus train el cual había adquirido la forma de un robot gigante con líneas luminosas azul oscuro y verde trébol en las piernas, el brazo derecho tenia líneas negra y el brazo izquierdo tenia líneas rojo carmesí , en el pecho había un orbe blanco y la cabeza era la parte frontal del tren con una corona de tres cuernos.**

Tranquilos chicos nosotros nos encargamos de este par **– Star Wizz proclamo desde la cabeza del robot en donde manejaba el coloso de metal junto a los transformados gemelos pineapples , Magic Wish y Meteor wings.**

Tampoco se preocupen con estos tipos porque ya llegaron los refuerzos **– Hearth witch llegando junto a Kai y Bosco dispuesto a apoyar a sus amigos.**

 **Una vez que el grupo de tanto héroes como villanos se reunieron comenzó la batalla decisiva por el destino de equestria mientras que el grupo niños monstruos combatía en tierra a mortal Claws y Giga rock , el grupo liderado por Star Wizz montados en el nuevo robot combatían el malvado robot del grupo de villanos de nightmare spirit**

Debo decirlo el profesor se lucio con este robot aunque los controles se siente algo duros **– Pineapples cake manifestaba mientras movía junto a sus compañeros de equipo aquel coloso de metal.**

Concuerdo hermano pero por ahora debemos concentrarnos en patearle el trasero ha estos tipos **\- Pineapples juice concordando con su hermano continuo la batalla en contra del robot de sus adversarios.**

Mocosos enserio creen tener alguna oportunidad contra nosotros **– Mortal claws amenazaba al grupo de pequeño disparando un poderoso rayo desde el pecho de su robot.**

No lo solo lo creemos lindo gatito sino que estamos completamente seguros **– Star Wizz manifestaba creando atreves del orbe del pecho del Magnus train un escudo que protegió a su equipo.**

 **Furiosos sus adversarios se lanzaron contra el robot controlado por nuestros héroes , Mientras tanto en el piso con la ayuda de tanto hearth Witch como Kai y Bosco la balanza por fin se mostraba a favor de los chicos monstruos quienes utilizando sus nuevas habilidad dieron pelea contra los villanos que amenazaban destruirlos a ellos y al reino que protegían.**

Ya me están hartando sus juegos mocosos en especial estoy harto de ti pequeño Dhampiro **– Drakar con odio en sus ojos contaba a sus rivales mientras seguía luchando contra cada uno de ellos siendo particularmente cruel con Demián.**

Pues siempre puede renunciar e irte a casa a llorar con mami **– Demián contra argumentaba utilizando tanto su ala afilada como sus habilidades vampíricas para superar a sus rivales.**

Mocosos ríndase de una vez es agotador jugar con ustedes **– Giga Rock indico a sus enemigo mientras forcejeaba con Frankie .**

Es muy fuerte no se cuanto puedo contenerlo que alguien me **ayude – Frankie sintiendo como su cuerpo se partía a la mitad solicitaba a sus compañero que lo auxiliara.**

Ya se frankie cuando te diga sal del camino **– Aidan yendo a buscar a su primito Kai instruyo a su camarada - ¡** Ahora **! – grito el diablillo acto seguido junto con su primo creó un votico de fuego que super calentó a Giga rock .**

Eso no me dolió mocoso **– Giga rock conto a al diablillo que se limito a sonreír para luego dar paso a Auriko .**

El objetivo no era lastimarte sino inmovilizarte para siempre **– Auriko indico para luego convocar el agua de todos los rincones del bosque everfree para luego mojar a gigante de roca inmovilizándolo en el lugar .**

Y así se forma la isla del fracaso tras una erupciónvolcánica **– Aidan expuso a sus compañeros dejándolos boca abiertos tras ver la idea tan ingeniosa que se le había ocurrido - ¿** Qué **? – continuo el -** solo porque me duerma en la clase de ciencia no quiere decir que no oiga las lecciones del maestro **– termino diciendo el provocando que su amigos y primos riera por lo bajo .**

 **Volviendo a la lucha de robots el robot había convocado una lanza de tres puntas para intentar vencer al robot controlado por el grupo de Star Wizz , Dicho grupo maniobraba como podía para evitar los ataque propiciados por su opuesto reutilizando de vez cuando el escudo para evitar los ataques directos .**

No se cuanto mas podamos aguantar asique si alguno tiene un plan este es el momento para contarlo **– Star Wizz indicaba a sus compañero quienes negaron con la cabeza hasta que vieron sus cristales brillar frente a ellos.**

Creo que todos sabemos cómo terminar con esto **– Meteor wing recordando la batalla del mundo de los monstruo coloco junto los tres compañeros tocaron sus cristales que servían como fuente adicional de poder del tren .**

 **Dicha energía convergió en el panel de Star Wizz mas en especifico en su reloj poniendo la mano sobre este visualizo junto a sus amigos lo que deseaba que pasara , convocando asi desde el orbe del pecho una espada con una empuñadura con forma de monstruo y su hoja tenia forma de rieles.**

Es nuestra oportunidad mientras están distraído con su nuevo juguete **– Scream Bird indico a su compañero acto seguido se dispuso a acabar con sus rivales pero esto partieron con su espada.**

 **Esto es una advertencia esta es su … parada final – Dijeron el grupo de monstruos desde su robot convocando unos rieles que inmovilizaron a su rival – ¡Riel Sword final stop! –terminaron diciendo todos juntos avanzando a todas velocidad atreves de vías creadas por los pies de su robot para luego cortar a la mitad el robot de los villanos al fin.**

 **Con el robot vencido ocuparse del resto del ejercito de monstruo fue pan comido para el grupo de héroes .**

No lo comprendo nosotros teníamos un mayor control y poder que ustedes como es que un grupo de segunda pudieron vencernos – **Decía Dakar mientras que al mismo tiempo maldecía a sus rivales siendo Gaspar el próximo en hablar.**

Porque nosotros tenemos una poder que ha ustdes les falta por obtener **llamado …..- Comenzó diciendo Gaspar reuniendo a todos sus amigos para concluir su declaración.**

 **¡Amistad! – Gritaron todos siendo complementados por lo aullidos de Zeeb y pineapples juice para luego dar paso a Demián.**

Esta es nuestra segunda advertencia no se metan con este reino o nosotros me entendiste vampiro de segunda , ahorra profesor **\- Demián intimidante comunico al vampiro para luego llamar al profesor.**

(aquí termina cancion: Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music)

 **Fue entonces que el profesor puso en marcha el hackeo del tiempo , el cual fue posible gracias a que los chicos habían instalado el ultimo reloj en la torre de ponyville . Fue haci que la malvada obra de nightmare spirit se deciso y todo volvió a la normalidad , Tras la batalla todos se reunieron en el castillo del profesor en donde se pusieron al día en lo ocurrido en su viaje entre dimensiones , lo ocurrido en equestria el tiempo que no estuvieron , así como felicitar al grupo que se quedo a defender el fuerte y dar la bienvenida formal a Red Feather al grupo .**

Bueno nosotros nos retiramos por ahorra **– Hearth Witch se despidió junto con Auriko siendo Star Wizz el próximo en hablar.**

Ok pero si nos necesitan para lo que sea solo llámenos **– Star Wizz propuso a ambo quienes aceptaron gustosos la oferta antes de desaparecer por medio de la magia de Hearth witch.**

Bueno entonces donde están esos paquetes que nos mandaron nuestras familias **– Aidan cuestiono a sus compañeros quienes los guiaron al salón donde dejaron dichos paquetes.**

 **Una vez que llegaron todos se dispusieron a ver lo que contenían encontrando ropa , así como alimentos del gusto de los monstruos , entre otros elementos que resultaban fascinante al grupo de chicos monstruo entre ellas una carta enviada por cada una de sus familias ,antes que estos pudieran abrirlas fueron a investigar uno de los paquetes ya que se movía solo.**

Esto que será **– Dijo Zeeb yendo investigar en nombre de todos sus amigos quedando casi blanco al descubrir lo que era –** chicos tenemos un problema **– termino diciendo el invocando a sus amigos quien contemplaron para su horror al pequeños Luca quien se había zampado el pastel de carne preparado por la madre de ambos.**

 **Al día siguiente la pareja mágica se alistaron para ir al colegio tras su larga ausencia pero cuando fueron a la cocina por su desayuno descubrieron para su asombre que su maestra se encontraban en una reunión con el resto de sus amigas .**

Entonces todas estamos de acuerdo que la batalla que ocurrió ayer entre nosotras y ese grupo de monstruos **– Rainbow Dash comenzado la reunión compartió sus recuerdos con las muchachas siendo Rarity la próxima en hablar.**

Absolutamente querida pero lo que no me explico como es que los daños que sufrimos nosotras y el pueblo desaparecieron **– Rarity con su postura elegante cuestionaba a su amigas pues no se explicaba lo que había ocurrido .**

No lo se aun pero por lo que me contaron las princesas y Candace lo mismo paso en sus dominios **– Twiligth conto lo que las princesas y su cuñada le habían dicho a través de una carta –** también **– continuo ella – me confirmo la existencia de aquel grupo de héroes con armaduras raras que nos salvaron a todos – termino diciendo la princesa escuchando que algo fuera del salón caí al piso.**

 **Al ir a ver encontró desmayados a tanto sus pupilos como su asistente dragón quienes al oír la conversación entraron en shock y se desmayaron.**

Por mil pies que los ocurrió a estos pequeño **– Applejack yendo a socorre a los potrillos se preguntaba lo que pasaba.**

 **Lejos de allí Beautiful melody despertaba para ir a la escuela pero al bajar junto a su gato mascota fue sorprendida por su hermana y Auriko quienes preparaban el desayuno.**

Veo que volviste al fin Brave shield **– dijo el gato convirtiéndose en una bruja de unos 13 años cabellos negro , piel blanca vestido con vestido de color rojo y sombrero de punta.**

Así es nuestro colaborador misterioso me mostro la **crisis** que se aproxima a nuestro **mundo – Brave hearth proclamo llamando la atención de todos los presentes.**

Y de que se trata hermano **– Beautiful melody interrogo al pegaso quien procedió a contarle lo sucedido con Paradox.**

 **Continuara…..**


	15. Quest 14

**Quest 14** : Las leyendas de dos mundos

 **Comenzaba un nuevo día en Ponyville y sus habitantes se preparaban para celebrar la noche de nightmare las calles estaban adornados con fantasmas , brujas , hombres lobos entre otras decoraciones terroríficas , lamentablemente no todos compartían el espirito de la fiesta .**

Pero abuela porque no podemos a pedir dulce con nuestros amigos **– Applebloom reclamaba junto a los gemelos Pineapples la orden impuesta por la abuela.**

Porque no es demasiado peligroso **– la abuela Smith respondía para luego continuar con los preparativos para la fiesta de nightmare que la granja Apple ofrecía cada año a Ponyville la cual este año incluiría un laberinto en el maizal.**

¿Peligrosa como? nosotros en casa cada año y nunca ocurría malo salvo el empacho de dulces que nos dábamos **– Pineapples Cake contaba a su abuela intentando convencerla de darles permiso para salir.**

Eso era porque Vivian puerto caballo pero aquí en ponyville ocurren cosas extrañas sobre todo en esta noche de nightmare, asique la respuesta es no **– reafirmando su orden la abuela Smith les negó su salida al trió de potrillos desanimándolos profundamente.**

No se preocupen dulzuras se divertirán igual con las actividades que tenemos preparadas en la granja **– Applejack pasando con un cargamento de comida y adornos consolaba a los tres potrillos.**

Por el chiste de esta noche es salir a pedir dulces con sus amigos **– Pineapples juice decía por lo bajo mientras se retiraba junto a su hermano y prima.**

 **Entretanto en lo alto del cielo una situación parecida ocurría en cierta hecha de nubes con un rebelde pony pegaso y su tutora de vuelo.**

Es enserio toque de queda en la mejor noche del año **– Meteor Wing disgustado protestaba a lo su maestra respondió.**

Lo siento , pero con esos monstruos locos sueltos por ahí debo asegurarme que estés a salvo **– Raimbow Dash manifestaba pues su experiencia con el ejercito de monstruo se negaba a poner en peligro a su pupilo.**

Todavía sigues con eso fue una pesadilla , ademas si es tan peligroso porque tu vas a salir con tus amigas **– Meteor Wing argumentaba intentando convencer a la colorida pegaso que su experiencia con el ejercito de nightmare spirit había sido un sueño.**

Porque yo soy mayor lo que me hace 20% más capacitada que tú para defenderme , asique tu decides vuelves temprano o no sales **– Dando su ultimátum Raimbow Dash se retiraba a conseguir su disfraz dejando frustrado al joven pegaso.**

 **Regresando a tierra más en específico al castillo de la amistad en donde impartía una indicaciones a sus pupilos para salir a pedir dulces a su propia manera.**

Entonces como pueden ver en la grafica esta es la ruta que deben seguir para la obtención optima , marque los puntos donde deben dirigirse en caso de emergencia y así podrán volver en un horario optimo **– Twiligth explicaba a través de gráficos el plan que se le había ocurrido para que la pareja mágica de canterlot saliera a pedir dulces.**

Disculpe profesora twiligth pero acaso no cree que su plan es **….Una completa locura – Magic Wish manifestaba pues no estaba conforme con el plan impuesto por su maestra.**

Ni siquiera nuestros padres o la princesa Celestia eran tan estricta con el tema de seguridad en la noche nightmare **– Night Star tomando la palabra contaba la manera como ambos celebraban la festividad en Canterlot.**

Sé que mi plan puede verse extremo pero les aseguro que para maxificar su diversión y garantizar su protección en las calles de Ponyville **– Twiligth explicaba a ambos chicos pues el miedo provocado por el ejercito de monstruos la tenia un tanto paranoica.**

En palabras simples sigan mi plan o no saldrán esta noche **– Spike sirviendo como traductor les explico con más claridad lo contado por la princesa mientras ella se encontraba distraída.**

En todo caso profesora Twiligth porque usted y Spike no tienen que cumplir el mismo itinerario que nosotros **– Magic Wish cuestiono a la princesa de la amistada quien sin perder la calma le respondió.**

Pues porque yo y spike tenemos que ayudar a Fluthershy a celebrar la noche de nightmare **– Twiligth contaba ambos quienes tras esa respuesta se convencieron que su maestra se portaba injusta con ellos.**

 **Entretanto en la luna los generales del ejército de nightmare spirit recibían instrucciones por parte de su líder mientras que al mismo tiempo observaban diferentes ciudades del reino de Equestria.**

Entonces todos comprendieron lo que tienen que hacer **– Nightmare spirit con su imponente voz interrogo a sus vasallos.**

Es bueno saber que al fin podre hacer uso de mi sofisticado humor para beneficiar nuestra causa **– Skulls haciendo el tonto comenzó a jugar con su cabeza para disgusto de sus camaradas.**

De verdad tenemos que hacer payasadas todo el día no se podría hacer esto por la fuerza **– Mortal Claws manifestaba pues a diferencia de su compañero Esquelético el si divertía mas destazando a quien se ponía en su camino.**

Desearía pero lamentablemente ahorra que las manes 6 y compañía ya saben de nosotros debemos tener un bajo perfil si queremos que nuestro plan funcione **– Nightmare spirit explicaba a su comandante de guerra quien gruño inconforme pues aborrecía el plan.**

Pensar que voy tener que desperdiciar mi hermoso voz para esos **….-Scream Bird se quejaba cortando la frase pues sintió asco que le impidió hablar**

 **Tras eso el grupo de generales fue supervisar y cumplir sus respectivas misiones , al estar solo el nightmare spirit se deslizo a un espejo de cuerpo entero hecho de cráneos y aplicando un hechizo sobre este convocando una figura sombría apareció frente a el.**

Entonces como van los preparativos para el grandía **– la figura sombría cuestionaba a nightmare spirit quien se arrodillo antes de contestar.**

Todos conformen al plan y sin ningún contratiempo **– Nightmare spirit contaba a su oscuro interlocutor quien sonrió por un par de segundos.**

Recuerda que aún queda la amenaza de eso mocosos y sus amiguitos asique debes asegurarte que ninguno de ellos interfiera **\- Dando su ultima orden el maléfico espíritu se retiro de la vista de nightmare spirit.**

No te fallare ….. **Madre – Nightmare spirit proclamo para luego volver a su perversos deberes tras mostrarles su respectos a su supuesta progenitora.**

 **Mientras tanto en el reino de equestria las clase en todas las escuela del mágico reino anunciaban la hora de salida , la cual sonaba antes de lo normal para que los potrillos se preparan para la noche de nightmare , algunos ya train puesto su disfraz .**

Oigan chicos que opinan de mi disfraz de bruja una amiga me ayudo a hacerlo **– Beautiful melody acercándose al grupo liderado por Magic Wish y Cmc les mostro su disfraz de bruja el cual destacaba por las lentejuelas que le había agregado ha tanto el traje como el sombrero .**

Muy bonito BM seguro que te darán muchos dulces por el **– Pineapples Cake triste manifestaba continuando su camino a la granja que le pertenecía a sus parientes .**

Okey alguno me va decir porque lucen como si vinieran de un funeral **– Beautiful melody harta de la actitud del grupo le exigió saber el porqué de su comportamiento**

Para resumir BM a todos nos fastidiaron la noche de nightmare **– Dijo pineapples Juice un tanto para remarcar el disgusto que le daba la actitud de los mayores de su familia.**

 **Queriendo saber más para así ayudar a sus amigos la potrilla les solicito los detalle de los problemas que los aquejaban a todos.**

Pues Pc ,PJ y applebloom lo que les puedo aconsejar es que hablen con su abuela para saber lo que sucede **– Beautiful melody aconsejaba primero a los potrillos granjeros para luego pasar a los demás** – para el resto pues lo mejor que les puedo aconsejar es que aprovechen al máximo el tiempo que le brindan sus tutoras , tal vez puedan invitar algún amigo y así crea un gran recuerdo juntos – **termino diciendo ella dejando pensado al grupo de amigos siendo Magic Wish el próximo en hablar .**

Gracias BM en serio necesitamos nos levantara el ánimo para enfrentar esta noche **– Magic Wish expresaba su agradecimiento a la pegaso a lo que ella respondió.**

No hay problema citando a tu maestra **"no hay problema que la amistad no pueda solucionar" – Beautiful Melody imitando a la princesa de la amistad devolvió el gracias de su compañero –** ahorra **– continuo ella –** Si me disculpan esta bruja tiene que volar y su risa practicar **– termino diciendo ella para luego salir volando mientras que al mismo tiempo reía como bruja.**

Yo no sé ustedes pero ya se a que amigo o mejor dicho "amigos" voy a invitar para esta noche **– Meteor Wing anuncio haciendo un pequeño giño que solos potrillos supieron interpretar.**

Así y cuáles son esos amigos acaso los conocemos de la escuela **– Scootaloo alzando el casco interrogo al grupo quienes rieron por lo bajo antes de responder.**

Solo diré que será una sorpresa muy **Monstruosa – Night Star indico para luego irse con Meteor y Magic dejando con más dudas que respuesta a las CMC.**

 **Mientras que los gemelos pineapples y las CMC iban a la granja Apple a confrontar a la abuela Smith , la pareja mágica de canterlot y Meteor Wing sacaron sus nuevos relojes , luego crearon un portal hacia el castillo de los monstruos para poner en marcha su plan para salir esa noche. Al llegar sorprendieron al ver como el castillo estaba adornado al mejor estilo de noche de nightmare las armaduras tenían esqueletos en su interior , había calabazas en las cuales habían sido talladas con el rostros de diferentes monstruos, guidándolas de color Rojo ,blanco , negro , plata y morado con imágenes de tanto monstruos como esqueletos , cerrando con broche de oro todo el ambiente estaba impregnado con niebla densa color verde claro.**

Ah esto llamo un castillo embrujado pinkie pie estaría orgullosa y maravillada con esta decoración **– Magic Wish declaraba para luego continuar su camino en búsqueda de sus amigos monstruo encontrándolos en el gran salón del castillo**

Con esto ya está listo manito y y vaya en serio te ves como **"Bodolf, el bárbaro" – Dijo Zeeb con tono cariñoso a su hermanito de 5 años colocándole el casco de con cuernos al disfraz de guerrero barbado.**

Este traje me apreta las alas **– Kai se quejaba utilizando un traje ceremonial color negro oscuro a lo que su primo contesto.**

Lo siento, Kai pero piensa el honor que ir vestido como **"Nerón, el sabio y omnipotente"- Aidan compartiendo la actitud de su compañero lobo animaba a su pariente.**

Pues debo decirlo el altar que creaste reúne a la perfección a los héroes de todos **– Bosco manifestando su impresión ante la creación que el joven gorgón había creado.**

¡Ejem! , alguno de los monstruos en la habitación nos puede decir que pasa **–Meteor Wing anunciando tanto su llegada como la de sus amigos al salón y al castillo mismo.**

Oh lo siento chicos es que estamos concentrados en los preparativos para las festividades **– Demián bajando del techo contaba al grupo de potrillos siendo Night Star el siguiente en hablar.**

Así y si se puede saber ¿Qué es lo que celebran? **– Night Star curioso se acerco a ver de cerca el altar siendo detenido por Frankie.**

Pues es el día de las leyendas y como su nombre indica en este día la diferentes razas de monstruos festejan al mayor héroe de los por ej el es **…..Acheron el benévolo – Demián conto a sus compañeros potrillos para luego apuntar a su sección del altar-** el guio un grupo de rebeldes contra el tirano Rey Felix Trueblood pero el fue famoso no por derrocar al perverso monarca , sino por desterrarlo tras perdonarle la vida convirtiéndose así en el primer líder justo de mi raza en siglos **– narro orgulloso mostrando una figura de dicho vampiro quien se destaca por su traje de aventurero escarlata combinado con su armadura de plata**

Eso no es nada si hablamos de héroes geniales deben conocer a **…. Bodolf, el bárbaro – Tomando la palabra Zeeb junto Luka comenzó a contar la historia de su héroe** – fue conocido por empuñar las legendarias garras lunares doblegando a cientos de enemigos que amenazaban a su tribu, ademas que era tan poderoso y audaz que venció al poderoso Kraken **– conto el joven hombre lobo mostrando la sección dedicada a dicho hombre lobo junto al joven Luka quien aullaba de alegría.**

Eso dos son fantásticos pero se hablamos de poder y corazón justo no hay nadie mejor que "Nerón, el sabio y omnipotente" **\- Aidan junto a su primo Kai comenzó a narrar y exhibir la sección correspondiente a su raza** – fue el demonio con el mayor conocimiento de magia tanto blanca como oscura, la leyenda dice que el unió a los demonios e imps al crear el tratado de Gax el cual igualaba los derechos de ambos grupos **–termino diciendo con orgullo el joven demonio para luego oír el sonido de rasgadura proveniente de su primo Kai mas en especifico de la parte de las alas.**

 **Mientras aidan sufría por su suerte los demás monstruos contaban las demás leyendas de su mundo , volviendo a ponyville los gemelos pineapples junto a las CMC fueron a charlar con la abuela Smith acerca de su extraña actitud acerca de esta noche de nightmare siendo que en otros años no se había comportado así, aunque en un primer momento la matriarca del clan Apple se mostro reacia a responder . Finalmente cedió al comprender que sus nietos no iban a entender al menos que les contara su secreto.**

Pues la razón por la que no quiero que salgan esta noche es que no quiero que la **Reina Tisifone** los atrape **\- Dijo la abuela Smith cediendo finalmente a las exigencias preguntas de los potrillos y sus amigos.**

La reina ¿Qué? **– cuestionaron los hermanos pineapples quienes junto a su prima y amigas no entendieron la respuesta de la yegua mayor.**

 _ **Historia de la abuela Smith:**_

 _ **Pues**_ _ **hace muchas lunas cuando yo tenia la edad de Applejack junto Apple rose y mi mejor amigo Nuty nos metimos en una misteriosa mansión que según decían aparecía cada 20 lunas, en ella encontramos un espejo hecho de cráneos y por accidente liberamos a ser conocido como Tisifone quie se alimentaba de la sangre condimentada con el miedo de sus victimas**_

Abuelita no quiero sonar grosera pero esa tal Tisifone suena como algo que inventaste para mantenernos en la granja **\- applebloom escogiendo las palabras correcta le indico a su abuela que no creía en su historia .**

¡Shh! No interrumpas quiero saber más de esta tipa **– Pineapples Cake manifestó haciendo callar a su prima para luego dar paso a su abuela.**

 _ **Gracias mi dulce muchacho pues como iba diciendo esa malvada de Tisifone hizo vivir a todo el mundo un estado de horror constante**_ _ **, por lo que Apple rose ,Nuty y yo armados con el espejo fuimos a enfrentarla , tras una dura batalla descubrimos que ella era débil ante el sol , usando eso a nuestro favor logramos encerrarla nuevamente en el espejo pero ella uso lo ultimo de su poder para llevarse a Nuty con ella desapareciendo tanto el espejo como la mansión.**_

 _ **Termino la historia de la abuela Smith**_

Lo siento , abuelita Smith pero estoy del lado de applebloom tu historia suena muy falsa **– scotalooo compartiendo el mismo razonamiento que su prima deprimiendo levemente a la yegua mayor.**

 **Pero antes que alguno pudiera decir algo mas se escucho a lo lejos una misteriosa melodía la cual era emitida por Scream Bird quien utilizando un misterioso silbato con forma de serpiente hipnotizo a los potrillos quienes marcharon en fila hacia el bosque everfree , mientras que a los adultos los dejo dormidos , por lo que no pudieron evitar que sus pequeños se fueran quedando tan solo las CMC los mellizos pineapples consientes de lo que pasaba .**

Alguien comprende lo que acaba de pasar porque yo no – **Scootaloo manifestando su desconcierto ante lo sucedido en el pueblo.**

¿Qué dijiste? **– dijo Sweetie Bell quien junto a sus amigos llevaban tapones proporcionados por la abuelita Smith antes de caer en el hechizo de Scream Bird.**

" _hablemos bajo y veamos a donde llevan a nuestros amigos" –_ **Pineapples Cake utilizando mensaje de señas les indicaba a las dos potrillas que bajaran la voz .**

Oye pajarito te faltaron estos **– Skulls haciendo una súbita aparición le arrebato a los presentes los tapones que los protegían.**

En primera no me llames pajarito montón de hueso , segundo esto tiene fácil solución **– Scream Bird manifestó para luego volver cantar hipnotizando a las CMC pero cuando iba por los hermanos pineapples estos tras un flash desaparecieron .**

Ok quien le dará al jefe las malas noticias porque yo ….. **Zafo – Skulls tomando la palabra indico a su compañero quien en respuesta respondió con un grito de furia que se escucho por todo el planeta.**

 **Volviendo al castillo de los monstruos tras extensa clase de historia por parte de sus compañeros monstruos , el trió de potrillos finalmente les explicaron su propia fiesta y su problema personal a lo que sus amigos contestaron.**

Pues debo decir que una celebración en la que den dulces gratis suena bastante divertida para mi **– Zeeb siendo el glotón del grupo le emociono conocer los beneficios de participar en la noche de nightmare**

También suena genial lo de poder disfrazarse de lo uno quiera **– Kai manifestando su dicha por el poder escoger su propio disfraz.**

Pero Kai sabes el honor que es personificar a "Nerón **" – Aidan compartiendo su desaprobación a su primo por el desprecio que le hacia a la tradición.**

Entonces hazlo tu porque yo quiero ser un pirata **– Kai contesto acto seguido utilizo su cuerno enmantado para disfrazarse como un forajido marino.**

Tampoco te emociones porque bien sabes que no podemos hacerle el quite a esta fiesta **– Austin les recodaba a todos la consecuencia de no celebrar el día de los héroes apropiadamente.**

Que les parece esto ustedes nos acompañan a celebrar hasta nuestra toque de queda Y luego vienen a celebrar su fiesta al castillo **– Meteor Wing proponía al ver como la conversación se alejaba del punto central que lo hizo venir al castillo de los monstruos.**

Puede que tengamos un problema con ese plan **– Pineapples Juice llegando con su hermano luciendo casi blanco del susto.**

 **En un par de minutos ambos potrillos les contaron lo que había pasado en Ponyville , ademas de contarles la historia narrada por la abuela.**

Entonces si voy entendiendo bien cree que la tropa de patanes trabajan bajo la orden de una tal Tisifone- **Frankie puntualizando algunos puntos de la historia contada por ambos potrillos** **para luego dar paso a Magic Wish.**

Ademas Scream Bird puso a los adultos a dormir y se llevo a tanto CMC como los demás potrillos del pueblo hacia el bosque Everfree **– Magic Wish aclaraba otros de los puntos de la historia recibiendo la aprobación por parte de sus amigos.**

Pues ya tenemos el ¿Quién? pero aun nos falta el ¿Por qué? Y si se puede saber cómo fue que escaparon **–Bosco indico a sus compañero siendo un invitado inesperado el respondió su ultima pregunta.**

Fue gracias a nosotros y creo que podemos ayudarnos mutuamente **–Dijo John apareciendo frente al grupo de amigos junto a Fred y spike dejando estupefacto a los presentes en especial al grupo de jóvenes monstruos**

 **Mientras que el grupo de héroes se ponía al día con los 2 humanos y el dragón en el Bosque Everfree , mas en especifico en el antiguo castillo de las 2 hermanas el cual había sido reconstruido por la magia Tisifone y su "hijo". En su interior los generales de Nightmare spirit reunía a los niños que habían secuestrado de diferentes parte de Equestria , los cuales aun bajo el hechizo se formaban en línea frente a lo que parecía un altar en donde se encontraba el espejo prisión de Tisifone.**

Ya es hora mi reina el momento para que usted resucite **– Mortal Claws proclamo tocando el espejo mostrando su respecto tras la aparición de Tisifone.**

Excelente mi joven vasallo ahorra vigila mientras yo me **alimento – Tisifone ordeno a mortal Claws quien a regañadientes obedeció pues en el fondo odiaba el hecho de ser tratado como secuaz.**

 **Una vez que el felino junto a sus compañeros se retiraron de la vista de la reina esta recito un hechizo a través del espejo , el cual comenzó a mostrarle a cada uno de sus pequeños su peor miedo hecho realidad , entre su victimas se encontraba las CMC y spike quienes en ese momento sufrían dolor tanto físico como mental, fue así que lentamente Tisifone comenzó a recuperar su poder y forma física**.

Entonces pasamos de recolectores de dulces a perros guardianes, soy yo o con cada plan bajamos mas de categoría **– Skulls manifestaba mientras disfrutaba un tazón de dulces junto a sus camaradas.**

Huesos tiene razón cuando aplastaremos cráneos de algunos ponys **– Giga rock con la misma actitud de su compañero esquelético manifestaba su deseo de destrucción.**

Pues no somos ponys pero seguro que podemos divertirnos un rato **– Zeeb indico al grupo de villanos llegando ya transformado junto a sus compañeros monstruos a rescatar a los potrillos.**

Hoy no estamos de humor para luchar con insectos asique largo de aquí- **Mortal Claws advertía recibiendo un ataque de fuego de parte de Aidan.**

Ultimas noticias gatito nosotros también teníamos planes pero hicimos un espacio para patearles el trasero **– Aidan contaba al villano felino comenzando el conflicto entre ambos grupos siendo interrumpidos Skulls**

Pero esperen que es una fiesta sin unos invitados especiales **\- declaro el maléfico Skulls arrojando una Extraña semillas al piso creando unos tenebrosos soldados hechos de huesos , raíces y calabazas con rostros en llamas**

 **Tras la aparición dichos monstruos comenzó la pelea entre el grupo de chicos monstruos y de tanto el trió de generales monstruo como su ejército de monstruos . Volviendo al interior del castillo Tisifone ya había recuperado su forma corpórea y faltaba muy poco para que pudiera escapar de su prisión de cristal.**

Solo un poco mas y por fin podre escapar de esta maldita prisión **– La reina Tisifone exclamaba feliz porque su plan estaba a pocos minutos de volverse realidad.**

No si nosotros tenemos algo que decir algo al respecto reinita **– Anuncio Magic Wish quien junto a unos ya transformados Meteor Wing , Night Star y los mellizos pineapples se disponía a detener a la reina.**

De verdad creyeron que no preví esta situación **¡Miss generales a mí! – Grito Tisifone convocado a Scream Bird y Dakar quienes les cortaron el paso**

Solo estos dos conseguiste podemos vencerlos con ambas garras atadas a la espalda **–Pineapples Cake se burlaba de tanto el vampiro como la harpía siendo esta ultima la próximo en hablar**

Eso es fácil de solucionar mocosos odioso **– Proclamo Scream Bird quien utilizando nuevamente el silbato para levantar a los potrillos que habían sido drenados ya por Tisifone.**

ok decidido , ya no mas alardes antes de tiempo **\- Magic Wish tomando la palabra propuso a sus compañeros para luego darle un coscorrón a Pineapples Cake.**

 **Así se inicio un nueva batalla entre el grupo de héroes y sus perversos rivales mas el ejercito de los zombis potrillos. Volviendo a fuera del castillo tras vencer a los monstruos calabazas los chicos se propusieron a vencer al trió conformado por Giga rock , Mortal Claws y Skulls pero estos tras su último encuentro habían mejorado notablemente sus habilidades en combate , sin embargo nuestros héroes no se dejaban vencer.**

Acaso estos tipos fueron al gimnasio o que **– Demián comentaba a su compañeros mientras seguía con la lucha contra sus rivales.**

Ya acéptenlo su nivel de combate es inferior al nuestro **– Mortal Claws se expresaba con desprecio hacia sus enemigos recibiendo una descarga por parte de Frankie.**

Presumes demasiado y piensas muy poco gatito **– Frankie se burlo de su rival quien tomo represarías inmediatas contra este.**

 **¡** Quédate quieto enano escurridizo **! – Gritaba Giga Rock mientras intentaba atrapar a Gaspar quien burlaba fácilmente del gigante de piedra.**

Por supuesto me quedare quieto si me pagas la cuenta del hospital luego **– Gaspar contra argumentaba mientras atravesaba los puños de su rival para luego darle un golpe en la cabeza recibiendo más daño el que el villano.**

Tal vez necesita un baño de fuego para ablandarlo **– Aidan manifestó para luego crear un tornado de fuego el cual arrojo sobre golem quien pese al ataque seguía avanzando hacia sus enemigos.**

Buenos golpes cachorrito pero aun tienes la edad conmigo **– Skulls se burlaba de Zeeb mientras que al mismo tiempo lo atacaba con los diferentes huesos que conformaban su cuerpo.**

Quizás pero para el futbol no existe límiteedad **\- Zeeb declaro acto seguido realizo una jugada llaman "la chilena" pateando el cráneo el cual fue seguido por las demás partes que componía el esqueleto**

 **Volviendo al interior del castillo mientras Dakar y Scream Bird luchaba junto al ejercito potrillo zombie contra nuestro grupo de amigos , Tisifone se acercaba cada vez mas a su meta la cual incluía escapar de su prisión de cristal.**

Ya ríndase torpes nuestra reina esta ha algunos potrillos de resucitar y acabar con este horrible mundo **– Dakar utilizando su habilidades vampiresas mejoradas proponía a sus adversarios recibiendo una patada en respuesta por parte de Night Star**

Eso no es muy reconfortante asique te pateare el trasero rápido y la detendré **\- Night Star sacando su daga para luego continuar la lucha contra el perverso vampiro**

No sé que es peor los ponis zombis o tu horrible voz **\- Pineapples Juice se burlaba de Scream Bird quien respondió con ataque sónico.**

Sigue hablando pulga insolente eso solo provoca que desee mas arrancarte el corazón **– Scream Bird conto a su enemigo para luego seguir la pelea contra su enemigo.**

No sé cuanto más pueda hacer esto **– Decía Pineapples Cake mientras golpea en el estomago a los zombis dejándolos inconscientes a los potrillos zombis.**

Concuerdo compa pero parece que esto no tiene fin **– Meteor Wing concordando con su compañero seguía noqueando a los potrillos entre ellos las CMC Y Spike .**

 **Llego el momento en el que la reina Tisifone recupero su forma corpórea la cual consistía en la de una vampiresa con ojos amarrillos con pupila rojas ,cabello rojizo, tres joyas rojas en la frente , colmillos cortos , cabello morada , piel blanca, vestida con un vestido negro ,bota cortas moradas y alas de cristal .**

Finalmente luego de muchas lunas al fin podre salir de esta maldita prisión **–Tisifone anunciaba triunfante saliendo del espejo solo para descubrir que no podía alejarse de su prisión pues una cadena la ligaba a el.**

Oye reina ya comiste los dulces **– Dijo John refiriéndose a la energía robada de los potrillos de Equestria-** pues esto son los **trucos – Star Wizz proclamaba para luego recitar un hechizo del grimorio personal del joven mago regresándole la energía a los potrillos y convirtiendo Tisifone en una anciana canosa.**

¡Uy! Reina Debería rehidratase la piel más seguido **– Pineapples Cake se burlaba al ver el estado tan lamentable que se encontraba Tisifone.**

Malditos mocosos que fue lo que me hicieron **– Tisifone con dificulta interrogaba a nuestros héroes siendo John el próximo en hablar.**

Pues fácil te dejamos creer que tenían la victoria en la bolsa para así poder preparar el conjuro **– John comenzó con la explicación para luego dar paso a Star Wizz–** ademas con ese hechizo de ligue no te permitirá ir muy lejos del espejo **– termino diciendo el guerrero mágico enfureciendo a la Reina Tisifone.**

No se angustie mi reina aun podemos arreglar esto **– Indico Scream Bird pero al tocar su cuello no encontró el silbato de serpiente.**

Debería cuidar mejor tus cosas cuando no hay policía cerca **\- Fred contaba a la harpía con el silbato en junto a spike –** nos haces el honor Spike **–termino diciendo el arrojando el silbato al cielo para luego ver cómo era quemado por el joven dragón.**

No es lo último que verán de **mi** mocosos **– Declaro Tisifone para luego usar el poco poder que le quedaba para desaparecer junto a los generales de nightmare spirit y el espejo de Cráneo .**

 **Con derrota aparente Tisifone los adultos despertaron y los potrillos de las diferentes partes de Equestria volvieron a Casa con la ayuda del tren nuestros monstruosos héroes , ya reagrupados en el castillo los muchachos celebraron su victoria junto a sus nuevos aliados.**

¡Salud! **– gritaron el grupo de amigos haciendo un brindis para luego probar los bocadillos preparados por los 2 spike.**

Debo decir que estos cupcakes están exquisitos, los dos tienen una buena garra para la cocina **– Zeeb sirviendo una buena cantidad de los panecillos alababa las habilidades culinarias de los dos dragones.**

No es nada solo otro día de paga para un joven dragón **\- Dijeron los spike al unísonos sintiéndose extraño al decir la frase al mismo tiempo.**

Pues John debo decir que eres muy bueno con tus hechizos **– Austin alababa las habilidades mágicas de su nuevo compañero.**

No es nada fue gracias al entrenamiento de mi hermano de Jim **\- John contaba a sus compañeros monstruos recordando las enseñanzas de su hermano mayor.**

Hablando de él se que nos acabamos de conocer pero podrían ayudarnos a salvar nuestra Equestria **– Tomando la palabra Fred solicitaba a sus compañeros tanto monstruos como potrillos.**

Pues claro, hasta la pregunta ofende después de todo lo que nos ayudaron con nuestra propia crisis **– Magic Wish hablando en nombre de los grupos aceptaba la petición por parte del joven humano.**

¡alto , ahí vaquero ! te recuerdo que Tisifone y compañía siguen por ahí planeando quizás que barbaridades **– Pineapples Cake le recordaba a su compañero el peligro que aun ronda su propia Equestria .**

Pues que opinan si un grupo se queda aquí para defender el fuerte y otro va la otra Equestria a ayudar a nuestros amigos **– Demián propuso al grupo de amigos quienes aceptaron pues era el plan más lógico a seguir.**

 **Entretanto en la luna una anciana Tisifone se sumergía en una picina cuyas aguas era de color negro , Tras un par de minutos la perversa Reina volvió resurgir con tanto juventud como poder todo al gracias a la ayuda de Nightmare Spirit.**

Bien hecho hijo mío , todo salió de acuerdo al plan **– La reina Tisifone declaro felicitando a su hijo por el presunta éxito de su plan.**

No te iba decepcionar madre, ahorra que sigue **– Nightmare Spirit preguntaba a su progenitora a lo que su pariente contesto.**

Lo que sigue es una reunión familiar con tía **Megera – La Reina Tisifone conto a su hijo acto seguido abrió un portal hacia donde se hallaba su familiar.**

 **Continuara…..**


	16. Quest 15

**pues aqui les traigo el primer cap de la segunda parte de este fic que lo disfruten y gracias por su pasiencia**

* * *

 **Quest 15: La pirámide de Dodge**

 **Nuestra historia comienza en** **Dodge City un pueblo ubicado en el desierto Ecuestre que se destaca principalmente por el cultivo, cosecha y venta de cerezos, los cuales eran vendidos en pies , mermeladas y jugos a cada rincón del reino, Siendo la granja perteneciente a Cherry Jubilee la de mayor producción de todo la ciudad.**

Bueno otro día y nueva oportunidad de alegrar a los ponys con mis exquisitas cerezas **-Cherry Jubilee proclamaba feliz tras desayunar y alistarse para el trabajo.**

 **Pero cuando la pony granjera fue a ver su campo de cultivo quedo espantada al descubrir que la mitad de su campo de cultivo había sido vaciado , ajeno a la pony granjera a unos kilómetros de Dodge City un grupo de hombres chacales vestidos como guardia egipcios se dirigían a una pirámide con una punta de cristal . Mientras tanto en el castillo de los monstruos algunos de sus miembros estaban metidos en proyecto personal partiendo por Bosco quien se encontraba en el gran invernadero cuidando su propia huerta con la ayuda Austin.**

Pues debo admitirlo Bosco te has esmerado con esta huerta, los scream **–** tomatoes se vengeniales **\- Austin felicitaba a su compañero por su dedicación a los cultivos que alimentarían a los residentes del castillo.**

Que puedo decir esta mi sabia y tú no te quedas atrás con tus cultivos de hierbas mágicas **– Bosco agradeciendo las palabras de su amigo mago le respondía con un cumplido.**

Gracias compa gracias a las semillas que me dio **Jim** pronto podre elaborar mejores pociones y hechizos **– Austin contaba a su compañero agricultor mientras que al mismo tiempo utilizaba su magia para regar las plantas.**

Disculpen alguno ha visto a Kai y Luca es hora de su baño **– Zeeb entrando al invernadero cuestionaba a sus dos camaradas.**

No desde el desayuno quizás estén pintando con **se** t en su estudio - **Bosco respondió a su amigo lobo quien le dio las gracias antes de proseguir con su búsqueda de ambos pequeños.**

Oye cuando los encuentres recuérdales que deben limpiar los platos queusen **– Austin solicitaba al joven lobezno pues los 2 pequeños no cumplían con la reglas del castillo.**

 **Dicho gorgón se encontraba realizando una escultura en mármol siendo aidan su modelo quien estaba vestido con una túnica negra y un bastón.**

¿Cuánto tiempo más tengo que posar así? **–Aidan murmuraba teniendo los músculos acalambrados por estar tanto tiempo sin moverse.**

Aguanta solo unos minutos mas y nuestra obra maestra estará lista **– Set contaba al joven diablo quien permaneciendo en su pose contesto.**

Que buena noticia porque tengo que hacer pipi con desesperación **– Aidan murmuraba cuando de pronto recibieron una silenciosa visita de Zeeb.**

Disculpen chicos han visto a Kai y Luca hoy **– Zeeb interrogaba a su compañero artista y su modelo siendo el primero en responder tras acabar su obra.**

Llegaste tarde amigo estuvieron pintando con las garras hace 2 horas y luego se fueron **– Set contaba a su compañero residente para luego ser casi atropella por aidan quien corrió al baño .**

Porque no le preguntas a Gaspar , recuerdo que él y Red Feather los invitaron a jugar con la pelota **– Aidan tomando la palabra tras volver del baño explico al joven lobezno quien suspiro pues su búsqueda se seguía alargando.**

También diles que no tengo problema que piten pero también deben guardar las pinturas después de usarlas **– Set le contaba como nuevamente ambos pequeños se saltaban las reglas del castillo.**

 **Mientras que Zeeb seguía en su misión en el laboratorio y base secreta del profesor Z este junto a Frankie se encontraban ciertas modificaciones al primer tren que el grupo había utilizado , lamentablemente pese a su intelecto y recursos no lograban la meta deseada.**

Aquí vamos prueba 324 de transformación de midnight heraldo 2.0 **¡Acción! -Frankie anuncio para luego desde un sitio seguro tecleo un comando iniciando el experimento.**

 **Fue entonces que los cinco trenes adquirieran su forma monstruosa para luego iniciar su secuencia de ensamble pero justo cuando completaron la transformación ocurrió una sobrecarga de energía, provocando que el robot se separada violentamente para frustración de tanto el profesor z como Frankie.**

Pues aun no comprendo en que fallamos calibramos el motor , cambiamos y revisamos el sistema , tal vez sea la fuente de energía **\- El profesor Z comentaba desconcertado ante el nuevo fallo del experimento.**

En este caso puede ser todo porque estos materiales que me entrego John son muy avanzados, asique cualquier cosa puede pasar **(1#) - Frankie contaba a su compañero de laboratorio quien suspiro pensativo –** por ahora **– continuo el –** propongo que descansemos y lo intentemos más tarde **– el joven Frankestein propuso al profesor quien acepto pues ambos necesitaban un buen descanso.**

 **Mientras tanto en ponyville compartía un sabroso desayuno pero los mayores del grupo se preocuparon al ver a los mellizos pineapples y applebloom comer como si estuvieran en una maratón.**

Disculpen caramelos pero se puede saber porque comen como si una manada de búfalos los estuviera persiguiendo- **Applejack cuestiono al trío de potrillos siendo pineapples Cake el próximo en hablar.**

Es que hoy yo y nuestro juego de pelota contra nuestros compañeros de salón **– Pineapples Cake contaba a su familia para luego ser relevado en la conversación por su hermano.**

Por lo que ayer nos quedamos hasta tarde haciendo el proyecto de ciencia para no tener ningún pendiente **– Pineapples Juice explico a sus parientes casi atragantándose por comer hablar –** por desgracia **–continuo el –** nos quedamos dormidos y ahora mismo los chicos nos queran matar por hacerlos esperar **– termino diciendo el acabando de comer para luego ir corriendo al baño para alistarse.**

yo también voy tarde a una reunión de las CMC , asique disculpen pero ya me voy **– Applebloom dando sus motivos del porque de sus prisas acto seguido se limpio y se fue corriendo hacia la casa club.**

 **Volviendo Dodge City mas en especifico al interior de la pirámide una bellísima chica momia de unos 12 años , cabellos negros cortado a la altura de los hombros , nariz pequeña , ojos color azul pintados con sombras negras con estilo egipcio, labios finos pintados de rojo , vestida con una combinación de túnicas y vendas con zapatos de plataforma hecho de oro con adornos de joyas .**

Aburrida , aburrida hasta cuando papa vendrá por mi **– Decía la chica momia quien era atendida por su sirviente quien la abanicaba y la seguía por todos lados .**

No se princesa "Isabela" tal vez mañana sea el día **– respondía un pequeño chico chacal de unos 8 años pelaje azul vestido con tan solo un turbante , una camisa sin mangas , un taparrabos y unas sandalias .**

Antes que nada cuantas veces te he dicho dime "Isis" y segundo porque no haces algo útil como entretenerme **– La princesa Isis le ordenaba al pequeño chacal quien procedió a tocar el arpa pero no logro subirle los ánimos.**

Tal vez princesa Isis encuentre más divertido vislumbrar su hermoso rostro **– cambiando de estrategia el joven chacal le acerco su espejo de mano a la princesa.**

 **Cuando la princesa tomo el espejo para su asombro y el de su sirviente comenzó a brillar cosa que nunca había pasado antes.**

Saludos y buenos días princesa Isis la grandiosa **\- Decía un ser ensombrecido y con ojos de cristal saludando con mucho respecto a la joven princesa.**

¿Quién eres? Y como te metiste a mi espejo privado **\- La princesa Isis interrogaba a su interlocutor atreves del espejo .**

Solo alguien que tiene la respuesta a su aburrimiento **– contesto dicho ser para luego cambiar la imagen por la del castillo de los monstruos –** en este bello castillo moran un grupo de muchachos que podría alegrar su soltaría pirámide **– mostrando la imagen ahorra de Demián y su grupo de amigos.**

Yo compartiendo mi hogar con la plebe me ofende tal propuesta **– La princesa Isis con desprecio rechazaba la propuesta de su interlocutor.**

 **Fue entonces que desde el espejo salieron dos serpientes que se introdujeron por los oídos de la princesa, cambiando sus ojos azules por Lila para horror de su sirviente quien intento sin éxito ayudarla.**

Mi querido **"** **Akil"** anota la próxima orden las cuales es traer alguno de estos muchachos a mi pirámide por cualquier método que se les ocurra **– La princesa Isis ordeno a su vasallos quien a regañadientes obedeció pues sabía que algo malo le ocurría a la princesa.**

 **Desde la luna la maléfica nightmare spirit a través de su orbe místico observa como su nuevo plan se desarrollaba, siendo interrumpida por Mortal Claws.**

Entonces ya que tienes a esa princesita bajo tu control , ahorra quesigue **– Mortal claws interrogaba a su líder a lo que ella respondió.**

Pues mientras esa princesita se encarga de los monstruitos nosotros concentraremos nuestros recursos en destruir a sus amigos potrillos **– Nightmare spirit contaba su plan al hombre tigre siendo Skulls el siguiente en hablar.**

Disculpen, pero hablando por los que siempre le patean el trasero **– Skulls comenzó diciendo ambos seres-** pero **– continuo el** – tanto yo como el resto de los adeptos pedimos una ayuda a la hora de dar la cara en la batalla **– solicito el soldado esqueleto siendo nightmare spirit la próxima en hablar.**

Pues verán gracias a los nuevos poderes que poseo podremos divertirnos mucho mas **–Nightmare spirit indico –** incluso **–continuo ella –** les puedo dar permiso de implementar ciertos aditamentos **– termino diciendo ella generando una enorme sonrisa al hombre tigre y al esqueleto.**

 **Entretanto en el castillo monstruo tras encontrar a tanto a Luca y Kai el joven lobezno Zeeb procedió a llevarlos al baño, luego muy al disgusto de los dos pequeños procedió a bañarlos quienes peleaba por zafarse de dicho limpieza , Una vez que terminaron y tras cambio de vestimenta y una conversación incomoda de las reglas del castillos el trió fueron a almorzar junto a sus amigos.**

Entonces como estuvo el baño **– Red Feathers cuestiono tras probar la ensalada dada por sus compañeros monstruos.**

Jabonosa y algo húmeda pero muy vigorizante **– Zeeb contaba a su invitado pegaso golpeándose la cabeza para sacarse el agua de los oídos.**

Olvidaste helada creo que me voy a refriar **– Kai irritado manifestaba su disgusto por tener que tomar el baño.**

Vamos Kai no seas dramático nadie se resfría por tomar un baño **\- Aidan regañando levemente a su primito por su actitud acto seguido continuo con su almuerzo.**

Ademas deberían estar agradecidos porque Zeeb se da el tiempo para ayudarlos y dar la cara por sus desmanes en el castillo **– Kets tajante como siempre señalizaba a ambos pequeños escuchando aullidos por parte de Luca.**

Hey puede que no se papa o mama pero aun así tienes que obedecerme **\- Zeeb traduciendo los aullido emitidos por su pequeño hermanito.**

Por favor corta el rollo hermano mayor , porque ambos sabemos que si nosotros fuéramos los mayores aquí podríamos hacer lo que queramos **– Kai contra argumentaba pues sentía que ninguno de los chicos lo respetaba a el o su primo por ser más jóvenes que ellos.**

Eso no tiene nada que ver, una cosa es que nosotros seamos mayores y otra cosa que cada uno haga lo quiera – **Set indicaba a ambos pequeños siendo relevado en la conversación por Austin –** todos cohabitamos el castillo por lo que todos tenemos que poner de nuestra parte para tener una buena convivencia **– termino diciendo el joven mago para luego escuchar nuevamente los aullidos de Luca.**

Si vas usar ese lenguaje con nosotros será mejor que termines tu almuerzo en mi cuarto **– Zeeb ordeno furico al cachorro tras oír las palabras usadas por este.**

 **Siendo acompañado por Kai tanto el pequeño lobo como el joven Imp abandonaron el comedor, dejando al grupo comiendo de manera amarga su almuerzo tras lo sucedido .**

Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso en tu visita **– Gaspar disculpándose con su amigo Red Feathers por lo que había visto pues le daba mucha pena.**

No hay problema recuerda que yo estoy acostumbrado al vivir con 10 hermanos– **Red manifestaba dejando impresionados grupo a los muchachos con excepción del joven fantasma quien ya lo sabia.**

Enserio vives con tantos ponis en tu casa como hacen para compartir el baño **– Dijo set interrogando a su compañero a lo que el respondió.**

Bueno vivimos en una casa grande gracias al trabajo de mis padres, por lo que podemos darnos el lujo de tener 2 baños – **Red Feathers contaba entre risas a sus amigos monstruos** – volviendo al tema **– continuo el –** no creo que fueron un poco duros que Kai y Luca – **el joven pegaso indico a su amigo lobo y diablo así como el resto de chicos monstruos.**

Puede ser pero ellos tampoco nos las hace sencillo siempre tenemos que limpiar los desastres que dejan el castillo – **Aidan intentando defenderse le explicaba como ambos chicos causaban desmanes en el castillo.**

Lo entiendo, créeme porque mis hermanos pequeños hacen los mismo **– Red Feathers contaba a tanto al joven diablo como el joven lobezno –** pero **– continuo el –** les diré un consejo que me repito cuando mi familia me vuelve loco **"los primero y más cercanos amigos que tendrás en la vida será siempre tu familia "** por lo que les sugiero que antes de castigarlos traten de entenderlos- **termino diciendo el joven pegaso** **provocando que todos quedaran pensativos por las palabras dichas por su amigo .**

 **Pero antes que alguno pudiera decir algo mas el castillo se estremeció hasta sus cimientos , por lo que el grupo fue averiguar lo que pasaba ,quedando perplejos al descubrir que eran invadidos por guerreros chacales con armas y vestimenta egipcia , quienes al verlos fueron a confrontarlos siendo el capitán de los guerreros el primero en hablar.**

Hola somos el ejercito de Anubis quienes servimos al rey Atem y el motivo que nos trae es que la princesa Isis los invita cordialmente a su pirámide **–El capitán de la guardia de Anubis conto al grupo de muchachos .**

Pues nos sentimos alabados por su invitación pero en este momento estamos ocupados, por lo que tendremos que declinar por ahorra su invitación **– Demián hablando en nombre del grupo se negó a la invitación de los guerreros de Anubis .**

Ósea que te largues sarnoso **– Decía Kets con su usual actitud pedante para disgusto de sus compañeros monstruo.**

Creo que no ha comprendido la princesa quiere que vengan y lo que su majestad desea se cumple **– el capitán contaba ordenando a su ejército que rodeara al grupo de amigos pues su princesa fue clara que no aceptaría una negativa.**

Porque siempre tienes que hacer enojar a los que tienen armas **– Austin regañaba a su compañero de equipo para luego ponerse en guardia junto a su compañero .**

 **Fue así que tras transformase los chicos comenzaron a pelear contra el ejercito de guerrero chacales , quienes no solo era fuertes sino que no daban su brazo a torcer ante el grupo de amigos , golpes iban y venían los chicos ademas debían evitar que causaran daños al castillo del profesor z debido a que los últimos meses ya habría sufrido varios ataque , La batalla llego a punto muerto fue entonces que Akil hizo acto de presencia.**

¡Alto! **– Akil grito al ejercito de Anubis quien dejo atacar para luego voltearlo a ver –** no hay necesidad de luchar pues 2 ocupantes de este castillo han aceptado la invitación y ya se encuentran en la pirámide **– el pequeño chacal anuncio al grupo de guerreros quienes retrocedieron al oír eso –** lamento las molestia y que tengan un buen día **– termino diciendo el disculpándose con el grupo de muchachos para luego retirarse con sus aliados.**

Extraño y alguien sabe a lo que se refería con **"2 ocupantes" - Doble-B manifestó a sus compañeros para luego ver correr a Zeeb y Aidan.**

 **Tanto el lobo como el joven diablo fueron al cuarto del lobezno confirmando sus temores, ya que ni Kai o Luca se encontraban en su interior. Mientras tanto en ponyville continuaba el partido de pelota el cual era supervisado por Rainbow Dash quien se ofreció como arbitro del juego de pelota, llegando a limite del tiempo el equipo ganador fue el conformado por Meteor Wing, snip, Magic Wish , snails y Pipsqueak, por el otro lado el equipo conformado Night Star , Featherweight, Chipcutter, pineapples juice y pineapples cake se retiraban triste a procesar su derrota a excepción de los hermano pineapples quienes al sentirse responsables de la perdida de su equipo decidieron quedarse a practicar un movimiento especial para su próximo juego de pelota.**

Una vez mas Pj **"estampida …- Comenzó diciendo Pineapples Cake haciendo una combinación de pases con su pase para luego patear alto la pelota – gloriosa" – termino diciendo Pineapples Juice impulsado por los 4 cascos de sus hermano quien actúa como trampolín intento patear la pelota al arco.**

 **Parecía que había funcionado la pelota se dirigía al arco pero lamentable choco con el palo superior del arco en vez de entrar en la red cosa que frustro a ambos hermanos, dicha frustración duro un segundo pues ambos hermano volvieron a realizar la jugada una y otra vez pues deseaban perfeccionar su técnica , sin que ellos lo supieran eran vigilados por Mortal Claws , Skulls y Giga rock.**

Entonces déjame ver si entiendo lo único que tenemos que hacer es clavar esta daga en esa pelota y empezara la fiesta **– Skulls interroga a su compañero tigre mientras permanecía oculto junto a Giga Rock.**

Según la nueva magia de nuestra "ama" hace lo que ella dice tendremos un poderoso centinela a nuestra disposición **– Mortal Claws explicaba a sus 2 aliados recordando las instrucciones dadas por nightmare spirit.**

 **Buscando el punto ciego de los hermanos pineapples , el hombre tigre lanzo la daga de cristal, la cual al impactar la pelota utilizada por los gemelos pineapples y sus compañeros aumentando su tamaños , luego le salieron piernas , brazos con forma de cañón y se formo un horrible rostro en el cuerpo de la criatura que miro de reojo a los mellizos pineapples.**

Creo que no debimos patearla tantas veces seguida **\- Pineapples Cake comento para luego evitar las pelotas que disparaban por sus cañones.**

 **Pc** creo que debemos a ir a buscar a los chicos **– Pineapples Juice propuso a su hermano mientras seguía esquivando los balones disparados por su nuevo rival.**

Nadie ira a ningún lado **– Mortal Claws declaro cortándoles el paso ambos potrillos quienes se prepararon para luchar contra ambos enemigos.**

 **Mientras la batalla iniciaba en ponyville en el castillo de los monstruos, el grupo de chicos monstruos utilizando el medallón que enlazaba con el mapa del castillo de twiligth para intentar localizar a tanto Kai como aidan.**

Estamos seguros que esto funcionara digo esto solo localiza monstruos con medallones **– Bosco cuestiono a su grupo de amigos recibiendo una mirada furiosa por parte de Zeeb y aidan –** bueno yo decía no mas **\- termino diciendo él para luego ocultarse tras Kets.**

Por si solo no pero con hechizo de localizador es otra historia **– Austin anuncio a sus compañeros de equipo –** entonces **– continuo el –** trajeron lo que les pedí **– termino diciendo el joven mago recibiendo cabellos de Luca y el diablo – oso de Kai.**

 **Tras agregar ambas cosas al caldero hirviente de Austin y recitar un hechizo especial , el oso de Kai se levanto para luego indicar el desierto cerca de Dodge city. Luego el equipo de rescate conformado por Demián , Zeeb , aidan y set fueron al lugar señaliza encontrando para su sorpresa la pirámide que le pertenecía a la princesa Isis.**

Vale recuerden vamos con cuidado porque no sabemos que puede **…..Pasar – Demián siendo el líder de la operación aconsejo a sus compañeros siendo ignorado por Zeeb y Aidan**

No puedes culparlos están preocupados por Luca y Kai digoquién sabe que horrores estén enfrentando en este momento **– set apaciguaba la ira de su compañero vampiro tratando que este se pusiera en su lugar pues en el fondo también le preocupaba la seguridad de los pequeños.**

 **Luego de su charla set y Demián siguieron a sus compañeros cayendo en la trampa de cuchillas de péndulo activada por sus compañeros de equipos quienes intentaban no ser cortados por la mitad acción que sus amigos imitaron . Contrario a lo que se pensaría Kai y Luca pasaban el mejor momento de su vida, ya que bajo las ordenes de la princesa Isis ambos pequeños eran consentidos por sus sirviente, los cuales cumplían cada uno de sus caprichos los cuales incluían masajes, serviles dulces de todas las formas y tamaño , así como darles juguetes y comics sustraídos de Dodge city .**

Esto es vida o no compañero **\- Kai manifestaba a su pequeño amigo lobo que aulló feliz mientras se zampaba una barra de chocolate de gran tamaño.**

Entonces como se encuentran miss 2 invitados estrellas **– La princesa Isis bajo el hechizo de nightmare spirit cuestiono ambos pequeños acariciándoles levemente la barriga.**

Estamos muy bien princesa, usted si sabe cómo hacer sentir especial a sus invitados **– Kai contesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a la princesa egipcia.**

Es mi especialidad se los merecen después de haber sido castigados injustamente **\- La Princesa Isis manifestaba consiguiendo que ambos pequeños se confundieran** – creo que se preguntan cómo lo sé **– dijo ella para luego mostrarles el espejo maldecido de nightmare spirit el que mostros una versión retorcida de los malos entendidos ente ellos y sus familiares.**

Ellos siempre son muy duros con nosotros y siempre pasan sobre nosotrospor ser mas grande que nosotros **– Dijo Zeeb acompañado por los aullidos afirmativos de Luca empezando a caer en el mismo hechizo que la princesa Isis.**

Lo sé verdad, pero por suerte ya no tienen que vivir bajo su sombra **– Decía la princesa Isis con un tono manipulador –** lo único que tienen que hacer es desear quedarse entonces que dicen **– termino diciendo ella para luego ver como los ojos de los pequeño se tornaban de color verde.**

 **(ponerAqui : Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music)**

 **Volviendo a ponyville el grupo de potrillos ya transformados tenía una dura batalla contra el trió de villanos y su bestia con forma de pelota quien paso de disparar balones comunes a pelotas explosivas , acidas y de fuego .**

No quiero sonar obvio pero creo que deberíamos llamar a los demás **– Night Star indicaba a sus compañeros mientras que al mismo tiempo peleaba con sus rivales.**

Gracias señor obvio pero si no lo notas en este momento esta difícil que los llamemos **– Meteor Wing sarcástico manifestaba mientras que al mismo tiempo salvaba a los ciudadanos.**

No sufran Magic Wish ya va en camino a buscarlos **\- Pineapples cake contaba a sus compañeros recibiendo un golpe por parte de Giga rock .**

Ultimas noticias insectos cuando ellos lleguen ustedes y este pueblo habrán desaparecidos **\- Skulls se mofaba de sus adversarios mientras continuaba su ataque contra sus enemigos.**

Perdón habla más fuerte creo que no te escucho **– Pineapples juice copiando la actitud del monstruo esqueleto pateo su cráneo lejos.**

Entonces vamos a jugar enserio entonces **– Declaro Mortal claws acto seguido junto a sus compañeros saco un reloj de cráneo de cristal.**

No me digan que ellos van a **…-Pineapples Cake asustado cuestionaba a sus compañeros de equipo .**

 **(poner aquí:** Rok Nardin - The Devil (Epic Powerful Dark Action)

 _La noche más negra caerá de los cielos, La oscuridad crece a medida que toda la luz se muere_ _ **– Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo apuntando sus relojes al cielo en donde apareció una nube negra que cubrió todo ponyville**_ _\- Por mi lado negro. ¡Los muertos se levantarán!-_ _ **continuo diciendo el trió recibiendo un rayo rojo como respuesta comenzando así transformación -**_ _Así lo proclaman los hijos de_ _ **Amok –terminaron diciendo los tres apareciendo con una versión corrupta de cristal de los trajes de los chicos.**_

 _ **(Aqui termina:**_ Rok Nardin - The Devil (Epic Powerful Dark Action y **Volver a poner** **Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music)**

Oigan acaso no saben que la piratería es de mal gusto **– Pineapples Cake** **se burlaba del trió de villanos siendo Mortal Claws el próximo en hablar.**

Le aseguro que nuestro poderes son muy superiores a los suyos **– Mortal Claws vestido con armadura de cristal con marcas rojas convocando desde el reloj de su hombro dos nunchakus con punta de diamantes**

Por fin nuestra jefecita no dio luz verde para que usemos nuestros juguetes **– Skulls vestido con una armadura de cristal con rayas moradas sacado del reloj de su pecho 2 guadañas de doble filo con mango de huesos.**

Y los usaremos para aplastar todos sus cráneos **\- Giga rock vestido con armadura de cristal de rayas negras invocando del reloj de muñeca un martillo de enormes proporciones provocando que sus rivales tragaran al seco.**

Chicos , Magic no se en que se entretienen pero espero que vengan pronto **– Night Star poniéndose en posición de ataque para inicia el round 2 contra los villanos.**

 **Volviendo a la pirámide de Dodge City tras superar innumerable y super peligrosas trampas los chicos llegaron al salón del trono en donde la princesa Isis se maquillaba antes de la llegada del grupo de chicos rodeada por dos 2 guardias de Anubis altos y fornidos .**

Pues vaya solo les tomo 5 min entrar y superar las trampas pero no superan el record de mi padre de 3 min **– Decía la princesa Isis tras terminar de maquilarse y ver el reloj de arena que usaba como cronometro.**

Déjate de tus juegos niñita y devuélvenos a nuestra familia que tus sarnosos esbirros secuestraron **– Aidan furico le exigía a la princesa recibiendo un severo ataque por parte de uno de los guardias de la princesa.**

Lava tu sucia boca antes de dirigirte así a nuestra princesa **– El guardia le reclamaba al joven diablo para luego irse contra sus compañeros siendo detenido por la misma princesa.**

Por favor no hay que ponernos en eso términos **– Dijo la princesa Isis con elegancia para calmar los ánimos de los presentes –** ademas **– continuo ella –** les debo aclarar que esos adorables pequeños vinieron por voluntad propia y la han pasado también que no se quieren ir en especial si deben volver con unos bravucones malvados como ustedes **\- termino diciendo ella provocando que los chicos solo se enojaran mas al oír tal explicación .**

Princesa si me lo permite creo que ellos necesita oírlo de sus invitados para que se convenzan **– uno de los guardias sugirió a la princesa a la que ella respondió con una sonrisa.**

Excelente idea , ¡Akil! tesoro serias tan amable de ir a buscar a los pequeños Kai y Luca **\- La princesa Isis solicitaba a su sirviente más cercana quien tras hacer una reverencia obedeció .**

 **Tras aproximadamente 5 minutos el pequeño sirviente de la princesa regreso con los dos pequeños quienes venían comiendo un dulce con una mano y jugando con un juguete nuevo con la otra.**

Chicos están bien estábamos tan …..Preocupados **– Set junto a sus amigos fueron a encuentro de ambos pequeños pero estos le hicieron el quite.**

Para que vinieron **papanatas** acaso a arruinarnos de nuevo la diversión **– Kai manifestaba amargura dejando para dentro a sus amigos en especial a Zeeb y Aidan.**

En primera auch y en segunda estamos aquí porque estábamos preocupados por ambos **–Demián sintiéndose ofendido por las palabras del joven imps explicaba a ambos niños .**

Pues ya ven que estamos bien asique ya pueden volver por donde vinieron **– Kai contaba al grupo de chicos siendo acompañado por los aullidos e insultos de Luca.**

Ya bájale a esa actitud y ven aquí ahorra mismo **– Aidan harto de la actitud de su primito fue a tomarlo por el brazo pero este respondió con usando su cuerno magico para golpear al joven diablo.**

No me vuelvas a tocar o decirme que tengo hacer me entendiste papanatas de segunda - **Kai amenazaba a su primo quien no podía creer la actitud de su antes dulce primo.**

Esto es demasiado ya dejen de ser tan infantiles y vengan aquí ahorra mismo **– Zeeb yendo por el primo de aidan y su hermanito quien en un arranque de ira le mordió el brazo para luego ir con la princesa Isis .**

Nos querremos quedar con la princesa Isis ella es buena y no nos pasa por encima como ustedes **\- Kai declaro para luego junto con Luca abrazo con fuerza a la princesa , ademas el pequeño lobo les saco la lengua .**

Pues ya los escucharon ellos se quieren quedar conmigo asique ya pueden irse **– La princesa Isis manifestó victoriosa mientras abrazaba a los 2 pequeños.**

Siga soñado princesa nosotros no nos moveremos de aquí sin ellos **– Demián tomando el liderazgo de la conversación conto a la princesa quien al oír esto activo una trampilla que los expulso de mala manera de la pirámide .**

Para el registro nosotros no nos movimos ella nos saco a la fuerza **– Set Sarcástico indicaba a su compañeros quienes lo miraron con una mirada de desaprobación mesclado con enojo y pena.**

 **Volviendo a ponyville tras una dura batalla con el monstruo pelota y la triada de villanos mejorados de nightmare spirit cayeron muy heridos frente a sus enemigos.**

Aun creen que nuestra armadura es una imitación de la suya **– Skulls se burlaba de sus rivales siendo pineapples juice el próximo en hablar.**

Ahorra que las veo de cerca puedo decir que son un modelo inferior al nuestro **– Pineapples juice sin perder su actitud temeraria se burlaba del villano siendo sostenido por el cuello por Mortal claws**

Veamos si te sigues riendo en el infierno **– Mortal Claws amenazo al muchacho a punto de darle el golpe de gracia.**

Gatito malo suelta a miss amigo ahora **– hearth Witch se burlaba del villano para luego realizar un hechizo para liberar a pineapples juice.**

Si no les importa nos meteremos a este baile **– Auriko ya transformado ayudaba a sus compañeros caídos a levantarse.**

Son más que bienvenidos de hecho nos vendría bien un relevo **– Night Star aliviado acepto la ayuda de parte de su compañero pez.**

Pues entonces siéntese y dejen que los profesionales se hagan cargo de la situación **– Declaro un nuevo guerrero con una armadura parecía a la de los potrillos solo que más acorazado y de color malva cuyo casco hacía alusión a un minotauro.**

 **Fue entonces que comenzó la batalla entre ambas triadas pero contrario a las anteriores peleas el grupo liderado por el caballero minotauro tenia los villanos contra el muro , por un lado hearth witch utilizaba sus hechizo para defenderse y atacar a Skulls dejándolo en ridículo , Auriko utilizando el agua cercana de los posos , fuentes y torres de agua para luchar contra mortal claws aunque por momento le costo devolverle los golpes finalmente el joven pez hombre logro someterlo . Finalmente Giga rock desafiaba a al líder del trió de guerrero quien para su asombro logro dominarlo con una sola mano e incluso robarle su martillo para luego golpearlo con el.**

Pues hay que decirlo esos tipos si saben dar una buena pelea **– Night Star asombrado manifestaba a sus compañeros de equipo .**

Eso es porque nosotros ya se los ablandamos **– Meteor Wing comentaba por lo bajo sintiéndose mal a no poder encarar a sus rivales .**

Chicos que opinan que si por mientras que la triada fantástica se encarga de estos tres ,nosotros vamos por el monstruo pelota que les recuerdo aun aterra nuestra ciudad – **Pineapples Cake indicaba entre bromas a sus compañeros recordándoles el problema principal al margen del grupo de villanos**

¡Infernal scythe! – **Gritaron los 4 con decisión al momento de convocar su arma especial** \- ¡Time Slash! **– atacando los 4 juntos reuniendo el poder que les quedaba invocando un reloj que capturo a la criatura y al marcar las doce lo partieron a la mitad al monstruos pelota venciéndolo finalmente** **.**

 **(Aqui termina: Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music)**

 **Con su criatura vencida el grupo liderado por Mortal Claws emprendió la retirada , no sin antes recuperar de los restos de su criatura la daga cuya hoja se había tenido negra, Tras la batalla y utilizando un hechizo especial el grupo de héroes logro revertir los destrozos provocados por su reciente batalla.**

Les damos la gracia por haber venido en nuestro auxilio **– Night Star en nombre del grupo le agradecía al trió guerreros siendo el minotauro el próximo .**

Creo que se confunden nosotros solo vinimos a saldar la deuda por haber ayudado a Auriko antes y para recuperar los medallones que ellos poseen **– el guerrero minotauro le aclaraba al grupo de potrillos -** y **– continuo el-** asique les aconsejo que se esfuercen mas ya que la próxima estarán por su cuenta **– termino diciendo el antes de retirarse junto a Auriko dejando atrás hearth witch .**

No lo tomen personal **"Asterius"** en el fondo es bueno **,** por cierto deberían reunirse con sus amigos monstruos porque una visión que tuve me mostro que estaban pasando un mal momento – **Hearth witch sintiéndose mal por el actuar de su compañero explico al grupo de potrillos antes de seguir a sus compañeros de equipo**

 **Mientras que los 4 potrillos seguían el consejo de "aliada" en la lunar el trió de villanos fue recibido por Nightmare Spirit .**

Entonces como estuvo su misión en el horrible ponyville – **Nightmare spirit interrogaba al trió de villano siendo Mortal Claws el próximo en hablar.**

Un poco torcido debido a la interferencia de nuevos insectos pero el objetivo se cumplió **– Mortal Claws declaro para luego entregarle la daga a su ama provocando que esta sonriera.**

Ya que estamos en show de pregunta como estuvo tu parte del plan **– Skulls con sus usuales mofas cuestionaba a su líder quien convoco su esfera mística.**

Yo a diferencia de ustedes logre mi objetivo sin intervención de ningún mocoso **– Nightmare spirit conto al trió villano mostrando como el grupo de monstruo estaba cabizbajo en especial Zeeb y Aidan-** ahorra **– continuo ella –** es hora de preparar la próxima fase de mi plan **– termino diciendo la villana acto seguido utilizo su magia para curar a sus adeptos.**

 **Volviendo a equestria mas en especifico al castillos de los monstruos tras pasar por los tubos z ambos grupos se pusieron al día de lo ocurrido tanto en ponyville como en el castillo.**

Entonces esos tipos ahorra también pueden transformarse como nosotros **– Frankie manifestaba siendo el primero en hablar tras oír todo lo contado por los potrillos.**

No solo eso también pueden crear monstruos **– Night Star agregaba a lo conversación para luego dar paso a Austin .**

Están seguros que dijeron Amok al transformarse **– Austin cuestiono a sus compañeros recibiendo su aprobación dejando preocupado al joven mago.**

Parece que ustedes también la tuvieron complicada aquí enserio Kai y Luca atacaron a tanto Zeeb como aidan **\- Pineapples juice cuestionaba a sus compañeros pues no podía creer que uno pequeños tan dulces como ellos se convirtieran en unas bestias iracundos.**

Es mas que eso ellos nos vieron con una mirada llena de odio **– Demián narraba lo que había visto en la pirámide junto a sus compañeros de equipo.**

Entonces que haremos ahorra **– Bosco cuestiono a sus compañero de equipo siendo Zeeb el próximo en hablar.**

Lo que se nos da mejor salvar el día **– Zeeb proclamo tras una charla de amigos con Meteor Wing siendo aidan el próximo en hablar .**

Y recuperar a nuestra familia **– Aidan alzando su reloj acción que imitaron todos los presentes incluyendo quienes no poseían reloj sellando su compromiso de salvar a Kai y Luca.**

 **Continuara…..**

* * *

 **1#:esa bolsa que tiene frankie es la misma que comet blast le dio a john y fred junto a las placas portales**

 **gracias por leer el cap y nos leemos luego**


	17. Quest 16

_**pues aqui les traigo el proximo cap de esta historia que lo disfruten**_

* * *

 **Quest 16: El plan de juego**

 **Nuestra historia comienza en la ciudad de Canterlot en donde la princesa Celestia se encontraba realizando un test a Magic Wish y Night Star para ver cuánto habían avanzado en sus estudios mágicos desde que viven en ponyville , tras terminar el examen ambos potrillos esperaron junto a spike en el pasillo de la escuela de magia de Celestia mientras que Twilight y Celestia conversaban.**

Entonces como creen que les fue en la prueba **– Spike cuestiono a la pareja mágica de Canterlot quienes antes y durante la prueba tuvieron una actitud seria –** les ocurre algo malo **–preocupado el joven dragón averiguaba el motivo de la actitud de ambos potrillos.**

No es nada , bueno es que estamos preocupados por Zeeb y aidan **– Magic Wish respondió un tanto indeciso conto al joven dragón para luego dar paso a Night Star.**

Desde que Kai y Luca están en la pirámide con la princesa odiosa ellos han estado muy triste **– Night Star contaba al joven dragón –** imagínate que Gaspar nos conto que desde entonces Zeeb come lo justo o muy poco en cada comida **– agregaba a la conversación para que spike comprendiera la gravedad de la situación.**

Eso suena mal si quieren después podemos **….-Spike intento explicar su idea pero tuvo que callarse al ver venir a Twiligth y Celestia.**

Pues mis jóvenes alumnos debo felicitarlos pues su arduo trabajo a rendido sus frutos **– La princesa Celestia contaba a los dos potrillos dando a entender que habían aprobado su examen –** por lo que **– continuo ella-** twiligth y yo hemos decido reintegrarlos a la escuela de magia **– sentencio la princesa del sol dejando para adentro ambos potrillos y al joven dragón.**

 **Entretanto en la pirámide de Dodge city la princesa Isis compartía un baño especial con los pequeños Kai y Luca.**

Entonces pequeños como se siente esta mezcla especial de bálsamos y néctar de Cereza **– La princesa Isis cuestionaba a los dos pequeños que por alguna razón estaba distraídos.**

Disculpen pequeños la princesa les está hablando **–** **Akil informaba a los dos pequeños quienes tras volver así contestaron a la princesa.**

Oh si todo es maravilloso princesa **– Luca respondió vagamente provocando que la soberana se acercara a ambos.**

Que ocurre miss tesoros acoso no disfrutan mi compañía **– La princesa Isis interrogo a los dos pequeños siendo Kai el próximo en hablar.**

No es que ambos pensamos que tal vez fuimos duros con los chicos **\- Kai explico a la princesa acompañado por los aullidos tristes de Luca -** y **– continuo el –** quizás podríamos ir hablar con ellos para que también vengan a divertirse en la pirámide – **termino diciendo él con los ojos titilante junto a Luca dando entender que el hechizo de nightmare spirit se está debilitando**.

Los entiendo miss tesoros por desgracia debo contarles que ellos no opinan los mismo – **La princesa Isis mostrándose amable y comprensiva procedió a mostrarles el espejo encantado de nightmare spirit.**

 **Imágenes del espejo**

 _Que tranquilidad la vida es mejor ahora que Luca y Kai_ _no están_ _ **– Gaspar manifestaba mientras compartía una merienda con sus amigos.**_

 _Si ellos nunca aportaban nada bueno al grupo_ _ **\- Bosco tomando la palabra expresaba su sentir acerca de la ausencia de Kai y Luca.**_

 _Siempre corriendo y rompiendo todo lo ajeno tanto miss herramientas como yo estamos felices que ya no vivan en el castillo_ _ **\- Dijo Frankie mostrando sus herramientas las cuales estaban rotas para disgusto de este.**_

 _ **Uno a uno los chicos daban su opinión acerca de la ausencia de los dos pequeño hasta que fue el turno de aidan y Zeeb.**_

 _Por fin tengo tiempo para mí en vez de limpiarles los mocos a un moja pañales_ _ **– Decía Zeeb feliz por no tener que cuidar a su hermanito pequeño para luego ser relevado por aidan en la conversación.**_

 _Concuerdo amigo Kai era un Imp muy torpe y sus trucos un completo fracaso_ _ **– Aidan se expresaba con burla de su pequeño primo acción que sus compañeros imitaron**_

 **Aquí terminan las imágenes del espejo**

 **Tras ver y oír lo dicho por tanto sus amigos como sus familiares ambos pequeños comenzaron a llorar pues entendieron que ninguno de ellos los quería. Fue entonces que la princesa Isis se acerco a ellos para consolarlos.**

No se preocupen mis pequeños tesoros esos rufianes jamás les volverán hacer daño **– La princesa Isis animaba a los pequeños mientras que el hechizo del espejos se introducía al cuerpo de ambos.**

Gracias princesa por abrirnos los ojos ahora sabemos que usted es la única persona que realmente nos quiere **– dijo Kai abrazando junto Luca a la princesa mientras que sus ojos volvían a tornarse del color de la maldición de Nightmare spirit.**

 **Entretanto en la luna a través del espejo de la princesa la siniestra nightmare spirit y sus maléficos adeptos observaban de cerca los eventos ocurridos en la pirámide.**

Uff eso estuvo cerca– **Skulls aliviado indicaba al ver como los pequeños se refugiaban en los brazos de la princesa Isis.**

Estoy de acuerdo hasta cuando tendremos a esos insectos bajo ese hechizo **– Mortal Claws cuestionaba a su ama a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa.**

Lo que haga falta pero no se preocupen porque ya falta poco para que empiece ladiversión **– Nightmare spirit sentencio para luego hacer aparecer su orbe místico** – y – **continuo ella** \- por lo que veo los trenes ya pronto terminara su actualización **– termino diciendo la perversa villana provocando la dicha de sus adeptos.**

 **Entretanto en ponyville la pareja mágica de Canterlot volvía de hacer su prueba, tras bajar del tren y desperdice de la princesa Twilight junto con spike fueron en búsqueda de amigos , pasando primero por la granja Apple por los mellizos pineapples , luego fueron por su amigo Meteor Wing , una vez reunidos todos fueron a sugar cupe corner en donde Magic Wish y Night Star les contaron la decisión de las 2 princesas.**

 **¡¿Qué ellas decidieron que?! – Gritaron el trió conformado por los mellizos pineapples y Meteor Wing.**

Lo peor que nos dieron un día para que empaquemos y nos despidamos de todos en ponyville **– Magic Wish agregaba a la conversación contando el tiempo que les dieron para volver a canterlot.**

No le podrían pedir a la princesa Celestia que los deje terminar sus estudios en ponyville **– Pineapples Cake sugería a los dos potrillos para brindarles una solución a su problema.**

Ya lo intentamos pero no funciono la princesa Celestia esta empecinada en que estemos en la escuela de magia **– Night Star contaba la conversación que él y Magic Wish tuvieron con la princesa Celestia.**

Pues tenemos que pensar algo rápido porque si estamos separados bigotes y compañía no dudaran en patearnos el trasero **– Meteor Wing indicaba a sus compañero el riesgo de que el equipo se separe.**

Saben un famoso dragón llamado Burnferno dijo una vez **: "A veces la mejor forma de resolver tus problemas... es ayudando a alguien más" – Spike refiriéndose a una frase que leyó de un libro de la biblioteca de twiligth en su tiempo libre.**

Se a lo que te refieres si este es nuestro último día juntos usémoslos para ayudar a Aidan y Zeeb – **Magic Wish poniéndose firme tras comprender la frase dicha por el joven dragón propuso el siguiente paso a seguir.**

 **Entonces el grupo salió de Sugar cup corner para luego buscar un lugar fuera de la vista de los residentes de Ponyville, luego utilizaron sus relojes para ir junto con spike al castillo de los monstruos. Una vez que arribaron descubrieron que cada uno de los chicos monstruos lidiaba a su manera la ausencia de Kai y Luca por ej : Set encontraba pitando pero todas sus creaciones denotaba la pena que le causaba la ausencia de Kai y Luca , por otro lado el antes feliz Gaspar ahorra flotaba pensativo y algo triste de hecho no veía en su camino y atravesó a spike , Kets se encontraba lanzando dardo a un dibujo mal hecho de sus enemigos y pese a que intentaba ocultarlo también le dolía la ausencia de los dos pequeños , Demián se hallaba tocando su violín mientras caminaba por los muros con una tonada triste , Zeeb y aidan se hallaban perfeccionando sus habilidades de combate . Los únicos que no se hallaban a la vista eran Austin y Frankie por lo que el grupo de amigos decidieron dividirse , la pareja mágica de Canterlot y los mellizos pineapples se encargarían de reunir a los chicos monstruos , mientras spike iría a indagar donde estaba el joven mago y Meteor Wing buscaría a Frankie .**

Ancestros atiendan mi llamado y bríndeme el conocimiento que me elude **– Austin profético en medio de un circulo de velas convocaba a sus ancestros.**

¡Austin, estas aquí! **– Spike apareciendo de improviso en el cuarto del mago rompiendo su concentración.**

 **¿** Cuál es tu problema spike **? – Austin furico cuestiono al joven dragón pues llevaba todo el día realizando el ritual y por culpa de su compañero se alejo de su meta.**

Lo siento , es que como todos están como alma en pena vine a ver como estabas tú **– Spike se disculpaba con Austin para luego explicaba el motivo de su intromisión .**

La verdad si estoy algo triste por eso busco el apoyo de mi familia para traerlos a casa **– Austin contaba a su compañero dragón a lo que él respondió .**

Te puedo ayudar , digo se que no soy mago pero si puedo aportar con algo a tu hechizo quisiera intentarlo **– Spike comprendiendo las intenciones del chico mago se ofreció a ayudarlo y tras ampliar el circulo de vela el mago hablo.**

Bueno quizás con tu ayuda logre hacer contacto con mis familiares **– Austin aceptando la proposición del pequeño dragón acto seguido ambos realizaron el conjuro.**

Entonces Frankie tras analizar cada una de la simulación de los trenes **– Dijo El profesor z mostrando las grabaciones de su experimento fallidos –** llegue a la conclusión que el motivo de que los trenes nos se combinan porque ya no forman un solo robot sino 6 nuevos **– termino diciendo el provocando que el joven Frankestein revisara sus cálculos y planos.**

Eso explica el porqué la fuente de energía se volvió tan inestable **– Frankie manifestó tras llegar a la misma conclusión que su pseudo mentor-** entonces **– continuo el –** debemos trabajar en las modificaciones de los trenes **– termino diciendo el siendo interrumpido por Meteor Wing .**

Eso suena interesante necesitan ayuda **– Meteor Wing ofrecía sus alas y músculos para concretar el proyecto de su amigo y mentor**

 **Mientras que el grupo se preparaba para la batalla , la maléfica Nightmare spirit procedida a la siguiente etapa de su plan, por lo que contacto a través del espejo mágico a la princesa Isis.**

Buenos días princesa he venido a ver como se encuentra **\- Decía nightmare spirit a través del espejo a lo que la princesa respondió.**

Me encuentro maravillosamente y todo se lo debo a usted por haberme reunido con estos pequeños **– La princesa Isis contestaba dichosa mientras mostraba a su interlocutor a Kai y Luca quienes jugaban felices.**

Me complace que ya estés mejor **\- Nightmare spirit se expresaba con un tono amable –** ahora **– continuo el –** necesito un favor muy especial que pedirte **– termino diciendo ella indicándole a la princesa lo que necesitaba dejando cada vez mas asustado a Akil.**

 **Entretanto en el castillo de los monstruos tras concluir el ritual tanto Austin como spike supieron lo que en realidad les había pasado a Luca y Kai por lo que rápidamente fueron contarles a sus compañeros de equipo . En ese momento y con la colaboración de Meteor Wing la pareja científica del grupo de los monstruos consiguieron crear los nuevos mechas que serian utilizados por sus compañeros en misiones futuras.**

Entonces así divierten los cerebritos los viernes por la noche **– Meteor wings imitando un poco a su mentora pregunta a Frankie y el profesor Z .**

Aunque la gente lo dude la ciencia es divertida y usarla para crear cosas nuevas es lo que yo amo **– Frankie manifestaba su devoción a la ciencia y su gusto por construir diferentes objetos tecnológicos.**

 **De pronto la escena fue rota por unos disturbios ocurridos en el castillo por lo que Meteor wings y Frankie fueron a investigar descubriendo a Zeeb sosteniendo contras el muro a Akil.**

Cuento corto este tipo apareció de pronto y antes que nos dijera el porqué Zeeb saco las garras **– Pineapples Cake contaba ambos chicos mientras que al mismo observaba la escena violenta.**

No soy su enemigo y solo vengo hablar **…..- Akil manifestaba con dificultad debido a que Zeeb le apretaba el cuello –** así acaso vienes a regodearte por haberte llevado a mi hermanito **– Dijo el chico lobo volviéndose cada vez mas salvaje por lo que sus amigos tuvieron que interferir.**

El dice la verdad por favor suéltalo **– Spike comenzó mientras intentaba separar a Zeeb de su victima –** es cierto , averiguamos que fue culpa de mortal Claws y compañía **– tomando la palabra Austin conto a Zeeb quien volvió en si justo a tiempo pues Akil se había puesto purpura.**

Lamentamos eso es que todos estamos sensibles por lo que paso **– Demián hablando en nombre del grupo ayuda al pequeño chacal mientras que al mismo tiempo se disculpaba por las acciones de su compañero lobo.**

Es esta bien y no esperaba menos después de lo que les hice **– Akil aceptando tanto la disculpa del vampiro como el motivo del ataque de Zeeb.**

No tienes la culpa escuchen todos la princesa Isis y nuestros amigos están bajo el hechizo de la hija de Tisifone **– Austin contaba al grupo de amigo siendo relevado en la conversación por spike –** pero no se preocupen porque los ancestros de Austin nos dieron la clave para solucionar todo **– el joven dragón agrego a la conversación mostrando un pergamino con dicha información.**

Eso es bueno porque esa tal "hija de Tisifone" le ordeno a mi princesa que atacara una ciudad conocida como Canterlot – **Akil tomando la palabra conto lo que había visto y escuchado en la pirámide .**

 **Tras escuchar dicha información el grupo solicito al joven chacal les contara todo lo que había sucedido en la pirámide de Dodge para luego planificar el próximo plan a Seguir , mientras tanto y tal como había contado el joven Akil el ejercito de Anubis se encontraba en camino para atacar la ciudad capital de Equestria.**

Bien escuchen nuestra princesa ha ordenado que conquistemos esta ciudad en su nombre – **Dijo el capitán del ejército de Anubis –** pero **– continuo el –** fue clara que no derramemos sangre innecesariamente y que capturemos a las princesa que moran el castillo **– termino diciendo el alzando su espada para luego hacer el grito de guerra.**

 **Pero justo cuando estaban a punto de llegar su camino fue cortado por el grupo conformado los Doublé- b, Star Wizz , Night Star , Demián y frankie**

 **(poner desde aquí: Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music)**

Esto es una advertencia no permitiremos que avancen más allá de esta línea **– Índico Night Star dibujando dicha línea en el piso para luego ponerse en posición de ataque.**

De verdad creen que ustdes cinco pueden vencer a un ejército de mas de **7000 soldados – el capitán de la guardia se burlaba del grupo perdiendo mas de mil soldados por el ataque de serpiente de doublé- b .**

Perdón decía algo capitán lengua larga **– Doublé – b se burlaba del capitán del ejército de Anubis iniciando así la batalla entre ambos .**

 **(detener: Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music)**

 **En lo que esta batalla se desarrollaba en la pirámide de Dodge cierta princesa junto a Luca y Kai eran consentidos por sus mayordomos en la espera del regreso del ejército de Anubis , en eso cierto grupo chicos llegaron de manera inesperada a su pirámide.**

Oh hola chicos a que debo su visita **– La princesa Isis manifestaba al grupo formado por los mellizos pineapples, Zeeb , aidan y Gaspar –** Supongo **– continuo ella –** que vienen a convencer nuevamente a miss tesoros de volver con ustedes a su castillo **– la princesa intuyo el motivo de la intromisión del grupo de amigos.**

No en realidad venimos a desafiarla a un partido de Monster-ball , sino nosotros ganamos usted detendrá la invasión de Canterlot **\- Zeeb expuso dejándola intrigada a la monarca pues dicha propuesta sonaba interesante.**

Tentador pero que obtendría si yo llegara aceptar **\- Dijo la princesa Isis siendo Aidan el próximo en hablar .**

Nuestros relojes encantados que nos proveen de poderes extraordinarios **– Aidan sacando junto a sus compañero sus artículos de transformación.**

 **Dicha acción gatillo la activación del espejo embrujado de la princesa y tras oír las palabras de nightmare spirit la monarca acepto la propuesta de los chicos monstruos.**

Entonces alguno nos va explicar cómo se juega esto **– Pineapples Cake cuestiono a sus compañeros monstruos.**

Es simple 2 equipos de 5 integrantes deben romper las 3 barrera encantada en las porterías del equipo contrario **– Aidan contaba las regla del juego mientras apuntaba a las poterías con dichas barreras siendo la de forma de demonio la de su equipo y una momia para el equipo de la pirámide.**

La jugadas solitarias cuentan pero si queremos ganar debemos realizar jugadas combinadas **– Zeeb tomando la palabra concluía las instrucciones impartidas por su amigo diablo siendo Pineapples Juice el próximo en hablar.**

Em Houston tenemos un problema multiplicado por 3 **– Pineapples Juice anuncio a sus compañeros de equipo al equipo contrario el cual estaba formado por dos soldados de Anubis , Mortal Claws , Skulls y Giga Rock.**

Es la hora de jugar **– Skulls declaro sosteniendo el balón de juego el cual irónicamente tenia la forma de un cráneo.**

 **(Volver a poner: Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music)**

 **Fue entonces que el juego entre ambos grupos comenzó, volviendo a la batalla de Canterlot tras dejar fuera de combate a la mitad del ejército de Anubis, el grupo de héroes se reagruparon para su ataque final.**

Bueno chicos como lo llevan hasta ahora **– Demián cuestionaba a su equipo siendo Magic Wish el próximo en hablar.**

Pues yo ya supere mi marca de 200 en un minuto **\- Magic Wish se jactaba felizmente pero en el fondo estaba llegando a su límite.**

Eso no es nada nosotros eliminamos a 600 en 30 segundo **– Doble – B con la misma actitud que su compañero contaba su reciente hazaña**

Chicos , chicos esto no es una competencia asique concentre **– Frankie indicaba a sus compañeros para que dejaran su actitud infantil** \- pero **– continuo el -** si fuera una competencia yo gano porque vencía a 1000 de un golpe **– termino diciendo el joven Frankestein dejando a todos callados.**

Eh chicos, no quiero interrumpir su diversión pero eso tipos se apilan uno sobre el otro **– Star Wizz preocupado señalizo la extraña estrategia de sus rivales.**

 **Tras un resplandor apareció un gigantesco guerrero Anubis vestido con una armadura hecha de oro y un casco con forma de halcón, extendiendo su garra convoco un arco para luego disparar flechas de fuego contra el grupo de héroes quienes a su vez luchaban por evitarlas .**

Eso nos pasa por querer pasarnos de listos con estos tipo **– Demián indico a su compañeros mientras que usaba los arboles a su alrededor para esconderse del gigante**

Menos regaño mas ideas como por ej invocar nuestro robot gigante **– Night Star comentaba a sus compañeros al tiempo que su escondite es quemado por una de las flechas de su enorme enemigo obligando a huir.**

Tontos acepten su derrota y ríndase ante el poder de Anubis **– El colosal guerrero proclamo mientras intentaba aplastar con sus pies a los pequeños guerreros.**

Odio admitirlo pero sin nuestro robot gigante estamos perdidos **– Star Wizz indico a sus compañeros siendo frankie el próximo en hablar.**

Para estos momentos es que siempre hay que tener un plan B **– dijo Frankie acto seguido saco su reloj –** profesor se que es pronto para el proyecto **alfa** asique le solicito que nos envié al modelo **eta** por favor **– el joven Frankestein solicito al profesor quien acepto de inmediato.**

 **Tras unos minutos de intensa pelea entre el grupo de pequeños héroes y el gigante estando a punto de recibir el golpe final por parte de su enemigo de pronto el gigante guerrero recibió el intenso ataque de tanto el jet como tanque que le pertenecía al grupo de jóvenes , siendo el jet abordado por Doble – b quien por orden de Frankie se propuso a controlar dicha maquina.**

Bueno ya estamos en este armatoste ahorra que Frankie **– Doble –B cuestiono al joven Frankestein atreves de su reloj-** frente a ustdes esta panel de control deben colocar su reloj y presionar el botón rojo **– Frankie instruyo a su compañero quienes obedecieron de inmediato.**

 **Entonces el jet bajo y engancho el tanque comenzando así una transformación convirtiéndose en un nuevo robot de 60 metros de altura , el tanque se volvió la cintura y piernas de color verde platinado , mientras que el jet se convirtió en la parte superior de color negro y la cabeza tenia forma de Troll , ademas el cañón del tanque se había combinado en el brazo derecho del robot .(1#)**

Duermes alguna vez pasas las noches creando estas cosas - **Star Wizz con un tono irónico cuestionaba al joven Frankestein quien respondió silbando inocentemente.**

(parar: Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music)

 **Mientras los dos colosos se enfrentaba en la pirámide de Dodge las cosas no iban nada bien para el grupo liderado por Zeeb , pues sin el apoyo de sus relojes les era difícil por no decir imposible superar al equipo liderado por mortal Claws , llegando el medio tiempo ambos se reagruparon para descansar y así jugar la segunda mitad del juego.**

Hay que decirlo eso tipo serán malos peleando pero son excelente jugadores **– Aidan reconociendo las habilidades de sus rivales .**

Chicos que vamos a este ritmo perderemos los relojes , Canterlot y …..- **Dijo Gaspar quien fue silenciado por Zeeb recordándole que las paredes oyen –** amigos lo que vamos hacer es abrir el camino a Pc y Pj para hagan nuestra jugada secreta **– el joven lobezno instruyo a su compañero equipo provocando que los mellizos tragaran al seco.**

 **Tras iniciar el segundo tiempo y siguiendo la estrategia del joven lobezno los muchachos lograron detener a sus rivales , fue entonces que los mellizos hicieron su jugada.**

Vamos Pj esta va por nuestros amigos **…..¡Estampida – Dijo Pineapples cake realizando su pase a su hermano** – y nuestra familia **…gloriosa! – termino diciendo Pineapples juice pateando la pelota la cual impulsada por la convicción de ambos hermanos lograron romper la primera barrera y al mismo tiempo agrietar la segunda.**

Es imposible como es que unos insectos como ellos pueden tener esa clase de fuerza **\- Mortal Claws sorprendido manifestaba para luego ser burlado por Zeeb y compañía.**

Porque a diferencia de ustedes nosotros nos apoyamos mutuamente **– Dijo Zeeb pateando la pelota junto a sus amigos mientras que al mismo tiempo esquivaba a su enemigo.**

Ese nos brinda la fuerza para superar nuestros límites **\- Aidan tomando la palabra dando patadas ardientes a la pelota.**

Y así obtener la **…. Victoria – Dijeron tanto Zeeb como aidan pateando la pelota junto creando una cabeza de lobo en llamas que no solo rompió las barreras restante sino que atravesaron el muro defensivo formado por el grupo de Mortal Claws.**

 **Tras ganar el partido el grupo de chicos fue confrontar a la princesa Isis para que cumpliera con el trato hecho con anterioridad.**

Entonces princesa por favor ordene a su ejército que deje de atacar Canterlot **\- Gaspar solicito a la monarca quien tras un par de minutos de silencio contesto.**

Pues un trato es un trato pero primero me gustaría que vieran mi **espejo – La princesa Isis propuso al grupo de amigos quienes comenzaron a reír por lo bajo.**

El problema princesa es que ese no es su espejo **– Pineapples juice entre risas conto a la soberana para luego ser relevado por Set en la conversación.**

Su espejo es este **– Set manifestó acto seguido rompió el espejo desasiendo el hechizo de nightmare spirit .**

Aidan, chicos que paso y como es que llegamos a esta pirámide **– Kai cuestionaba junto con Luca a su compañero ya que al parecer habían olvidado lo sucedido los últimos días.**

Eso no importa solo deben saber que los queremos y lamentamos haberlos hecho creer lo contrario **\- Aidan manifestaba abrazando junto con Zeeb a tanto el pequeño Imp como al pequeño lobo.**

¡Que asco! Hasta cuando tenemos que soportar esta melosa escena **– Skulls sosteniendo con fuerza a Akil quien luchaba por liberarse**

A nosotros nos prometieron unos relojes de premio y nos iremos con esos relojes les guste o no **– Mortal claws sacando sus garras amenazo con hacerle daño a su pequeño prisionero.**

No lo que va pasar es que ustedes van a soltar a Akil y van a salir de mi pirámide en menos de 5 segundos **– La princesa Isis enojada llamo a sus guardias quienes apuntaron con sus armas el trió de villanos.**

Por favor princesita arrugas en verdad cree que no podemos con usted y su pequeño grupo de guardias **– Mortal Claws confiado saco su reloj junto a su compañeros de equipo acto seguido se transformaron.**

Pero ella no juega sola – **Zeeb declaro ya transformado para luego lanzarse a la batalla con todos su igual de transformados compañeros.**

 **(poner aqui : Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music)**

 **Utilizando el campo de monsterball se declaro la batalla final entre el grupo de héroes y la trinidad de la perdición , contrario a su batalla anterior el grupo liderado por Zeeb si consiguió darle pelea contra el trió de villanos aun cuando estos poseían un armamento y habilidades mejoradas cosa que impresiono levemente al grupo de villanos.**

No es justo desde cuando débiles bicho hacerse así de fuerte **– Giga Rock se quejaba pues encontraba injusto el aumento de poder de sus rivales.**

Porque nuestro poder no solo viene de nuestros relojes viene de nuestra convicción **\- Gaspar argumentaba mientras que usaba sus poderes de fantasma para enfrentar al golem de piedra.**

No importa cuántas veces nos derroten nosotros siempre nos levantaremos para volver a luchar – **Aidan tomando la palabra ataco con sus llamas siendo desviadas por los nunchakus de mortal claws.**

Absurdo totalmente absurdo, una cucaracha siempre será eso y eso nunca podrá cambiar **\- Mortal Claws negando las palabras del joven diablo se abalanzo sobre el siendo detenido por los mellizos pineapples .**

Sigue diciendo eso bigotitos pero mientras sigas siendo un arrogante jamás ganaras **– Pineapples Cake explico al hombre tigre para luego dar paso a su hermano quien utilizo su daga para desarmar a su rival.**

Tomen esto como advertencia final si se vuelven a meter con nuestra familia los encontraremos y juntos los acabaremos **\- Dijo Zeeb quien haciendo un movimiento especial convoco todo el poder de su armadura para luego abalanzare sobre el trió de villanos.**

(termina aquí: Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music)

 **Tras ser severamente lastimados por sus enemigos el grupo de rufianes emprendió la retirada , no sin antes jura su pronta venganza recibiendo un ataque combinado del grupo de amigos sacándolos volando de la pirámide. Una vez acabado el peligro todos se reagruparon en la pirámide de Dodge y tras celebrar el retorno de sus miembros más jóvenes , el grupo procedió a poner al día a la princesa Isis.**

Entonces haber si lo pillo dicen que mi pirámide y yo nos encontramos en un mundo conocido como Equestria **– La Princesa Isis puntualizo uno de los temas de la explicación de los muchachos recibiendo la aprobación del grupo .**

Eso explica mi princesa el porqué su padre no ha vuelta seguramente debe estar perdido en esta tierra inexplorada **\- Akil indico a la monarca provocando que esta se pusiera triste por lo que Demián se acerco a ella.**

Tranquila su majestad yo y mis compañeros le prometemos reunirla con supadre **– Demián besando la mano de la princesa dio su palabra de encontrar al padre de Isis.**

Confiare en su palabra ahora por favor les pido que me dejen a solas tengo cosas que pensar **– La princesa Isis solicito al grupo de amigos quienes comprendiendo el sentir de la monarca estuvieron a punto de irse hasta que oyeron los llamados de Akil .**

Su majestad si se me permite opinar creo que estos jóvenes merecen una recompensa por sus servicios a favor de su familia **– Akil propuso a su ama quien le dio la razón para luego llevar a la bóveda del tesoro al equipo de héroes.**

 **Una vez allí los chicos vislumbraron cientos de tesoros pero el que gano la mirada de todos fueron los 3 medallones que pertenecían a los prime, por lo que agarrando algunos tesoros entre ellos los medallones el grupo se subió al Magnus tren para regresar al castillo. En el camino tanto Kai como Luca se acercaron a la mellizos pineapples.**

Ya nos disculpamos y dimos las gracias a todos excepto a ustdes, asique gracias por todo **– Aidan hablando en nombre suyo y Luca se disculpo con los mellizos mientras que agradecía sus acciones.**

No hay problema pero espero que ahora se porten mejor **– Pineapples Juice solicito a ambos pequeños para luego dar paso en la conversación a su hermano.**

Y que si los muchachos los regañan es para convertirlos en **campeones en la vida – Pineapples Cake declaraba mientras que acariciaba la cabeza de ambos pequeños .**

 **De pronto los mellizos comenzaron a brillar y tras un resplandor en los flancos de ambos aparecieron dos cutie mark , por un lado Pineapples tenia la imagen de una gran manzana roja con un listón del primer lugar en ella , en el caso pineapples juice se trataba de una gran manzana roja con una medalla de oro en el centro de esta. Dicho acontecimiento fue celebrado por todos los presentes en especial por los potrillos debido a que esto marcaba la maduración de los ponys de su edad , ambos hermanos comenzaron a gritar de emoción y alegría pues aun no podían creer lo que había pasado .**

Entonces miss jóvenes pupilos la princesa twiligth me ha comentado que han decidido algo con respecto a mi decisión de reintegrarlos a la escuela de magia **– La princesa Celestia con su tono real pero maternal interrogaba a la pareja mágica de Canterlot.**

Así es princesa sabemos que a usted le gustaría que nosotros regresemos a la escuela **– Dijo Magic Wish contestando a la pregunta de su directora de escuela.**

Pero nosotros queremos quedarnos aquí en ponyville con nuestrosamigos **\- comenzó diciendo Night Star** – por lo que **– continuo el –** hemos tomado una decisión **– termino diciendo el poniéndose al lado de su mejor amigo.**

Así y ¿cual es la decisión que ambos tomaron?- **La princesa Celestia cuestiono a ambos potrillos siendo en el fondo conocía la respuesta.**

El de renunciar a su Escuela de magia **– Dijeron ambos potrillos dejando sorprendidos a ambas princesas y a spike.**

Pero chicos no creen que esa decisión en un tanto radical **– Twiligth intentando conservar la calma frente a sus dos alumnos .**

Lo sabemos maestra Twiligth pero tras todo lo que hemos vivido con ellos no podemos abandonarlos **– Magic Wish explicaba a las dos princesas para luego ver acercarse a la monarca del Sol.**

Pues solo tengo una cosa que decir **…..Aprobaron – dijo La princesa Celestia dejando confundidos a ambos potrillos quienes fueron cubiertos por confeti del cañón de fiesta de pinkie pie.**

Esperen un segundo todo esto fue una prueba pero no que ya habíamos pasado el examen en Canterlot **– Night Star manifestó su desconcierto mientras que al mismo tiempo se sacudía el confeti de la pony fiestera**

Pues esa prueba fue solo para medir su conocimiento, la verdadera prueba era ver si ustdes pondrían a sus amigos antes de cualquier otra cosa **\- La princesa Celestia explico a los potrillos en que consistía la prueba dejando cada vez mas sorprendidos a los dos potrillos.**

Profesora Twilight eso quiere decir que nosotros podemos continuar estudiando aquí en ponyville **– Magic Wish cuestiono a la princesa de la amistad quien dio su aprobación devolviéndole el alma cuerpo.**

 **Mientras esto sucesos ocurrían en la base lunar de Nightmare spirit esta curaba a sus súbditos tras la severa paliza que sufrieron a manos de nuestros héroes para luego ponerse al día sobre lo ocurrido en la pirámide.**

Entonces consiguieron los que les pedia **– Nightmare spirit interrogo a sus vasallos siendo el líder del grupo el primero en responder.**

Por supuesto, aunque creo que pudimos habernos saltado ese estúpido juego para obtenerlo **– Mortal Claws opinaba para luego entregarle un libro de apariencia egipcia a la villana.**

Yo por lo menos me divertí aun cuando nos patearon el trasero **– Skulls haciendo el tonto como siempre para disgusto del grupo en general.**

Al margen de lo que piensen con este pequeño libro está la clave para destruir a esos potrillos **–Nightmare spirit conto para luego hacer aparecer a un prisionero –** Entonces su majestad **comenzamos – termino diciendo ella al padre de la princesa Isis el rey Atem quien luchaba por liberarse.**

 **Continuara….…**

* * *

 **1#:saque la idea de transformer mas en especifico de un decepticon llamado sky shadow**

 **gracias por leer mi cap y de ante mano les pido disculpa si la batalla del nuevo mecha no se mostro , el motivo fue porque este cap estaba enfocado mas en la piramide de doge pero les prometo que tendremos mas batallas de mecha en el futuro.**


	18. Quest 17

**lamento la larga espera pero finalmente tras mucho trabajo aqui el nuevo cap de este fic.**

* * *

 **Quest 17: El rescate de** **Creepmas**

 **Con los primeros copos de nieve cayendo sobre Equestria los ponys supieron que el invierno había llegado y con el llegaba la celebración mas esperada por todos en especial los potrillo "La noche de Corazones calados", Dicha celebración se realizaba para festejar como las tres razas de ponys dejaron a un lado sus diferencias para fundar el reino. En la escuela de Ponyville se estaba realizando la representación de dicho evento histórico, el cual era observado por los padres de los potrillos o en el caso de nuestros héroes por las manes 6.**

Y así fue como las tres razas de ponys se unieron para fundar al reino que llamaría **…. – Magic Wish expuso uniéndose a sus compañeros –** Equestria **– Dijeron todos los potrillos poniendo fin a la obra recibiendo los aplausos de todos los presente y de las manes 6.**

Les agradecemos a todos por venir a ver nuestra obra y a mis queridos alumnos les deseo felices vacaciones **\- La maestra Cheerilee manifestó agradeciendo a los padres por venir mientras que al mismo tiempo se despedía de sus alumnos .**

 **Fue entonces que después de cambiarse los potrillos se reunieron con las manes 6 quienes compartieron su opinión acerca de la actuación de los muchachos.**

Pues chicos su actuación fue Super –Mega – genial **\- Dijo Pinkie pie con su usual entusiasmo y animo seguido con pequeño estallido de su cañón de fiesta.**

Concuerdo querida pero no hay que olvidar la soberbia actuación de Sweetie Bell **– Rarity concordando con las palabras de su amiga también alabo lo realizado por su hermana.**

Pues caramelo applebloom y los mellizos también lo hicieron muybien **\- Applejack conto a sus amigas ponys siendo Rainbow Dash la próxima en hablar.**

Ustedes dirán lo que quieran pero las estrellas de este acto fueron Scootaloo y Meteor Wing **\- Rainbow Dash expuso provocando que tanto rarity como Applejack la miraran con desaprobación iniciando así una discusión amistosa.**

Levanten el casco los que se sientan apenados **– Dijo pineapples juice avergonzado por la escena que su prima realizaba luego de interpretar su rol en la obra.**

Cualquiera diría que la prima Applejack seria la que actuaria más madura **–Pineapples Cake tomando la palabra compartía su sentir acerca de la discusión hecha por su pariente.**

Y eso que ustedes solo han vivido con ellas tan solo algunos meses **– Applebloom comenzó diciendo para luego dar paso a Sweetiebell –** mientras que nosotras hemos tenido que soportar la reina del drama y compañía toda nuestra vida **– termino diciendo la unicornio siendo el turno de scootaloo .**

Eso lo dirán por Rarity y Applejack porque raimbow Dash siempre es asombrosa conmigo y Meteor , cierto **– Scootaloo defendiendo a su hermana adoptiva llamo al joven Pegaso para reafirmar su punto pero este no contesto .**

Entonces mami como lo hice **– Pipsqueak preguntaba a una yegua adulta de melena y cola color café claro rizado y piel blanca con una macha café en el lomo.**

Perfecto se noto que estudiaste muy bien tus líneas, por eso comeremos tarta de chocolate a la hora de la cena **– Dijo la madre del potrillo terrestre provocando que este gritara de alegría en cambio en Meteor provoco que derramara lagrimas.**

Meteor te encuentras bien **– Beautiful Melody cuestiono al pegaso quien se seco las lagrimas antes de contestar.**

Claro que si solo se metió una mugre en el ojo **– Meteor contesto para calmar a la pegaso y recuperar su estatus de chico rudo –** espero que tú y tu familia pasen felices fiestas **– termino diciendo el para luego intentar irse pero fue detenido por la pegaso .**

Antes que te vayas quisiera entregarte esto **– Beautiful Melody conto al pegaso para luego entregarle un regalo preparado por ella misma.**

Gracias pero lamento decirte que yo no tengo nada que darte **– Meteor Wing aceptando el regalo de su compañero de colegio para luego contarle que el no había hecho nada para ella.**

No importa a mi me basta que tú seas feliz , Felices fiesta y nos vemos después de las vacaciones – **Beautiful Melody respondió para luego irse y así evitar que el pegaso la viera sonrojada .**

Pues miren si son lindos los tortolos **– Bromeaban por los bajo Applebloom y sus amigos ganando una mirada asesina por parte del pegaso obligándolos a callarse para evitar problemas.**

 **Entretanto en el castillo de la amistad , tras su actuación en el colegio los amigos Magic Wish y Night Star eran guiados por tanto su mentora como su asistente a la sala del mapa en donde ambos recibieron una sorpresa inesperada.**

 **¡Mamá! – Dijo Magic Wish al ver a la yegua adulta de piel café oscura y tanto melena como cola color naranja persa quien usa un vestido que le cubría todo el cuerpo.**

 **¡Papa! - Night Star tomando la palabra y con el mismo semblante que su amigo contemplaba al unicornio de piel color griceaso claro y tanto melena como cola color azul cobalto con líneas blancas utilizando un traje de científico que al igual que la madre de Magic le cubría todo el cuerpo.**

Mi valiente estrellita lamento venir sin avisar pero tengo algo importante que contarte **– Dijo la madre de Magic Wish acercándose a su pequeño le acaricio su melena.**

Y como es algo que nos concierne a todos decidimos hacerlo juntos **– tomando la palabra el padre de Night Star yendo al lado de la madre de Magic Wish.**

Entonces no nos tengan en este suspenso y díganos – **Magic Wish solicito a ambos siendo la yegua la próxima en hablar.**

Pues Wise Star y yo hemos decidido _**casarnos**_ **– Anuncio la yegua tomando de sorpresa a ambos potrillos ya que no se esperaban tal respuesta**

Ustedes casarse pero ¿Cómo? , ¿Dónde? Y cuando lo decidieron **-Night Star interrogo a los 2 adultos siendo el Wise Star el próximo en hablar.**

Pues durante el tiempo que ustdes han vivido en Ponyville yo y fantastic shimmer, por lo que hemos decidido casarnos en unos meses para luego venir a vivir a Ponyville con ustedes **– Wise Star Explico ambos potrillos el cómo nació su historia de amor y los planes que tenían para el futuro.**

Pues es el mejor regalo que has podido darme muchas gracias mama **– Dijo Magic Wish eufórico fue abrazar tanto su madre como a Star Wise mientras Night Star permanecía estático.**

Em Night te encuentras bien amigo **\- Spike cuestiono al pegaso quien aun en el trance le contesto al joven dragón.**

Si todo bien supongo **– Night Star respondió vagamente preocupando a tanto el dragón como la princesa de la amistad.**

 **Más tarde ese día tras pasar algún tiempo con sus respectivas familias los potrillos fueron a visitar a su compañeros monstros para llevarles sus regalos de día de la fogata, al llegar se sorprendieron al ver adornado el castillo con una mezcla de noche de corazones cálidos y noche de nightmare, ya que todo lucia aterrador pero aun así colorido y animado, por lo que los chicos buscaron rápidamente a sus aliados monstruos para que les contaran lo que pasaba.**

Compañeros hemos vuelto y encontramos el árbol perfecto **– Zeeb anuncio trayendo un pino de gran tamaño junto a Frankie, Kets, Demián y Bosco .**

Pues que esperamos comencemos a adornarlo **\- Dijo Austin Conjurando la caja con los adornos para el pino.**

Yo quiero colocar las calaveras de cristal y tú las guirlandas **– Kai emocionada indicaba a Luka con quien asaltaron la caja de adornos siendo detenidos por Set.**

Tranquilos los dos primero debemos ponerlo correctamente al lado de la chimenea antes de adornarlo **– Set agarrado a los 2 entusiasmados muchachos les solicito que tuvieran paciencia.**

Necesitan algunos músculos adicionales para ello - **Pineapples Cake anunciando su llegada y la de sus amigos ofreció su ayuda para colocar el pino en su lugar.**

Pues no mentiré, no nos vendría mal después de todo lo que pasamos para conseguirlo **– Demián aceptando la propuesta del potrillo terrestre quien junto a sus amigos dejaron sus regalos a un lado para luego ir ayudar.**

 **Con la colaboración de ambos grupos en menos de una hora el árbol ya estaba colocado, luego llego la parte más emocionantes de todas la cual era adornarlo , los adornos eran diferentes formas y tamaños algunos incluso se movían , tras acabarlo fue Kai el próximo en hablar .**

Primo puedo poner yo la estrella **– EL pequeño Kai pidió a su primo quien negó con la cabeza antes de sacar dicha estrella.**

Recuerda que es la tradición que el miembro más joven del clan sea quien ponga la estrella **–Aidan le recordaba a su primo una importante tradición que regia la fiesta que celebraban.**

Asique el honor de poner la estrella este año es a mi querido **Luca – Zeeb tomando la palabra puso a su hermanito sobre sus hombros para luego obtener la estrella de Aidan .**

 **Dando un gran salto tras dar una cuantas vueltas en la habitación ambos hermanos lobos colocaron la estrella en el árbol , la cual tras ser puesta en su lugar se ilumino tras dar un aullido de lobo.**

Entonces también celebraran la noche de **corazones cálidos** como nosotros **\- Pineapples Juice inocentemente cuestiono a los presentes quienes rieron como respuesta a lo dicho por este.**

No ,no compa lo que nosotros festejamos en invierno es la maravillosa **Creepmas(1#) - Gaspar usando un gorro borla color rojo con tres pompones blancos explico cual era el motivo de su celebración y la de sus amigos.**

En esta fiesta la familia se reúnen para disfrutar una rica cena y ponerse al día de todo lo hecho en el año **– Austin siguiendo con el anuncio de Gaspar explicaba en que consistía la Creepmas siendo interrumpido por Bosco.**

No olvides la mejor parte durante la Creepmas los monstruitos como nosotros reciben la visita de **Santa claws** **\- Bosco declaro llamando la atención de los potrillos y causando la emoción a tanto Kai como Luca.**

Ese tipo es alguien muy importante para que estos dos se pongan locos nivel Pinkie pie – **Meteor Wing cuestiono a sus amigos siendo el pequeño Kai el próximo en hablar.**

 **(imagine dibujos hechos por niños pequeños)(2#)**

 _ **Santa Claws no es un tipo sino el padre de la Creepmas – Dijo Kai mostrando el dibujo hecho con Luca para seguir el relato - cada víspera de Creepmas recorre el mundo montado en su trineo mágico tirado por sus leales Hell- Reindeer – mostrando otro dibujo mostraba como Santa Claws recorría volando el mundo de monstrous – si fuiste bueno todo el año Santa claws te da obsequios y rellena tu calceta con dulces - Sacando otro dibujo mostraba a dicho ser realizando su deber – pero – continuo el – si eres malo te dejara cajas con carbón y cortara su calceta como advertencia de su mal comportamiento – termino diciendo el mostrando su ultimo dibujo .**_

 **(aquí termina la historia)**

Entiendo y como luce – **Meteor Wing cuestiono tras oír el relato por parte de los pequeños siendo Set el próximo en hablar.**

Nadie lo sabe pero se dice que puedes reconocerlos sin en la víspera de Creepmas ves una gran garra de cangrejo **– Set con un tono misterioso conto a los muchachos dejándolos completamente cautivados a los potrillos.**

Por mera casualidad recibiría cartas también de nosotros **– Night Star interrogo a los chicos monstruos recibiendo como las respuesta las risa de Kets.**

Ni se hagan ilusiones porque el vive en nuestro mundo y dudo que su trineo viaje entre dimensiones **– Kets explico al grupo de potrillos desanimando a tanto ellos como los monstruitos en especial a Kai y Luca.**

Eso está solucionado cierto profesor **– Frankie manifestó llamando al pseudo mentor del grupo de héroes.**

Listo y en operación asique por favor vengan al laboratorio **– El profesor Z solicito a todos los presentes quienes intrigados ante lo que escucharon fueron a la cámara bajo el cuarto del profesor.**

 **Una vez que bajaron descubrieron que el portal que habían usado para volver tras su aventura en la tierra y el mundo de los monstruos, el cual tenía frente a él un especie de cañón de alta tecnología.**

Pues el profesor y yo tras acabar nuestro último proyecto nos pusimos a trabajar en lo que me gusta llamar **"RAIL CANYON"- Frankie expuso a sus compañeros de equipo quienes se acercaron a ver más de cerca el cañón.**

Entonces Frankie como fusiona este chisme **– Zeeb interrogo al joven Frankestein quien antes de contestar puso unos comandos en la pantalla**

Pues tras nuestra aventura en la pirámide obtuvimos 3 medallones, los que según miss investigaciones si los combinamos con los que ya tenemos podremos abrir un portal a nuestro mundo para enviar nuestras cartas en esto **– Comenzó explicando Frankie mostrando la bala del cañón que tenia forma de tren de color gris para luego dar paso al profesor z –** lamentablemente solo hasta conseguir los demás medallones solo podemos mantener el portal por unos 3 minutos para enviar algo de este dimensión a la nuestra **– termino diciendo el profesor concluyendo la exposición empezada por Frankie.**

Entonces dices que vamos a disparar un mesaje en una botella y esperaremos a que llegue a salvo con Santa Claws **– Demián resumiendo en palabras simples lo explicado por los dos cerebro del equipo.**

Es un poco más complicado que eso pero si más o menos eso lo que puede hacer con el cañón **– Frankie contesto a su compañero vampiro para luego voltearse al grupo de los potrillos** \- una cosa más **– continuo el -** para que esto funcione necesito pedirle a ustedes que utilicen sus Cristales y relojes para energizar el cañón **– termino diciendo el joven Frankestein solicitando la colaboración de sus compañero potros.**

Esto tiene algún efecto secundario , digo no es que no quiera ayudar pero tampoco quiero nuestros relojes se rompan **– Magic Wish Averiguaba si el uso de dicho artefacto afectaría de alguna manera sus instrumentos de transformación.**

Según nuestras simulaciones a lo mucho sus relojes perderían su poder por 36 horas **– El profesor z conto al grupo de potrillos para calmarlos siendo pineapples juice el próximo en hablar.**

Pues si es solo por poco tiempo supongo que no hay problema verdad chicos **– Dijo Pineapples Juice provocando la aprobación de sus compañeros potrillos.**

 **Mientras el grupo de héroes realizaban los preparativos para mandar el mensaje a Santa Claws en el cual también irían los deseos de sus amigos potrillos y atreves de los** **Emo-b muñecos los enemigo de estos liderados por Nightmare spirit espiaban lo que ocurría en el hogar de los pequeños monstruos.**

No sé si reír o llorar de la tontería que están haciendo estos críos – **Skulls Comento tras escuchar los planes de sus rivales para su alegre Fiesta.**

Son tontos y vulnerables entonces ¿Cuál es el plan "ama"?- **Mortal Claws interrogo a su líder quien respondió mostrando imágenes en su ojo místico.**

El plan ya está en marcha en estos momento Dakar y Scream Bird transportan una **sorpresa helada** para esos mocosos **\- Nightmare Spirit conto al grupo de Mortal Claws mientras que al mismo tiempo les mostraba a ambos monstruos yendo en sus trenes a Equestria.**

Y se puede saber porque nosotros 3 no fuimos informados de esta misión **–Mortal Claws ofendido exigió una explicación de su líder sobre el porqué no lo incluyo en su actual plan.**

Aparte del hecho de que ustdes siguen herido de su último encuentro con esos mocosos **– Comenzó diciendo nightmare Spirit haciendo una ligera pausa-** ademas- **continuo ella -** si lascosas no van como quiero les tocara a ustdes tres actuar pero por ahora confórmense con ser **espectadores – termino diciendo ella antes desaparecer del cuarto.**

En palabras simples hoy estaremos en la banca y por mi parte yo digo que está bien **– Skulls tomando la palabra festejo la orden de líder provocando Mortal Claws gruñera insatisfecho.**

 **Al día Siguiente teniendo un poco más de 24 horas sin poderes los muchachos decidieron disfrutar de las víspera de noches cálidos con sus respectivas familias , por un lado los Mellizos pineapples y sus mascotas fueron a puerto caballo a pasar esta celebración con su padre , mientras que la pareja mágica de Canterlot pasaría las fiesta en Ponyville junto con sus padres , su maestra , spike y las amigas de esta pero durante el desayuno Night Star se mostro pensativo y algo distante .**

Entonces mami nuestra casa ponyville puede tener un gran patio para que tanto yo como Magic juguemos y hagamos campamento – **Magic Wish solicito a su madre quien entre risas contesto a su pequeño.**

Eso estamos buscando Star Wise y yo en cuanto encontremos la casa ideal se las enseñaremos **\- Fantastic shimmer conto al potrillo para luego fijar sus mirada en Night Star -** y – **continuo ella-** Night querido como te gustaría que fuera tu nueva casa aquí en ponyville **– cuestiono la yegua al pequeño potrillo quien tras mover la comida respondió.**

Lo que ustedes elijan esta bien , pero si no les molesta espero que me **avisen** antes de tomar una su decisión **\- Night Star contesto un tanto grosero a la yegua ganándose una mirada severa por parte de su padre.**

Hey Star no es necesario ser grosero Fantastic solo está haciendo una pregunta **– Star Wise con un leve tono de regaño indico a su hijo .**

Cierto lo siento , pero para que dar mi opinión si ustedes 2 ya lo decidieron por nosotros **\- Night Star contra argumentaba con su padre –** Digo **– continuo el –** como siempre tu haces todo y me consultas al final lo que opino **– termino diciendo el ahora ofendiendo a su propio padre frente a todos .**

Ya es suficiente Night no olvides nuestras lecciones sobre nuestras amistad **– La princesa Twiligth instruyo a su pupilo provocando que este golpeara la mesa.**

Estamos de vacaciones asique no me diga que hacer , ninguno me diga ya lo que tengo que hacer y sentir porque ninguno lo sabe o le interesa **– Night Star dejando salir su frustración salió del cuarto ante que alguien más dijera algo mas.**

Supongo que el no va ser quien lleve los anillos al altar **– Dijo Spike intentando romper el ambiente tenso que el potrillo había generado tras su estallido emocional.**

 **Pero antes que alguno de los adultos pudiera decir algo mas apareció de manera improvisa una muy angustiada Raimbow Dash.**

Disculpen alguno ha visto a Meteor hoy **– La pegaso color cielo pregunto a todos recibiendo una respuesta negativa por parte de los presentes.**

Porque paso algo entre ustedes **– Magic Wish averiguaba a lo que Rainbow Dash respondió mostrando un pergamino el cual decía.**

 _ **Rainbow Dash no te preocupes estoy bien solo iré a un lugar y volveré a tiempo para que celebremos juntos el día de corazones cálidos.**_

 _ **Nos vemos luego , Meteor Wing.**_

Pero donde iría un potrillo de 11 años como el – **La princesa Twiligth manifestaba tras leer el pergamino pues intentaba comprender la lógica que rodeaba las acciones de Meteor.**

 **Entre tanto en un vagón de tren un dormido Meteor era despertado por el encargado de timbrar los boletos.**

Entonces pequeño a donde te diriges en esta víspera de la fogata **– El pony cuestiono a Meteor quien antes de responder le entrego su boleto.**

Voy a visitar a alguien en la ciudad de **Chicoltgo(3#) –Meteor Wing se limito a decir a interlocutor para luego comer uno de los bocadillos que había traído.**

 **Mientras que el tren seguía avanzando en línea recta hacia la ciudad de Chicoltgo, otro tren de color negro platinado cuya parte frontal tenia forma de vampiro monstruosos descendía desde el cielo para luego acercarse al tren de Meteor, Entretanto en ponyville con la colaboración de sus amigos Rainbow Dash busco a su joven pupilo, su búsqueda los llevo a la estación de trenes en donde el encargado les dio la información del pequeño desaparecido.(4#)**

Aquí está el joven Meteor compro un boleto de ida y vuelta con rumbo a la ciudad de **Chicoltgo** – **El jefe de la estación conto a todos tras revisar el libro de registro en donde decía la hora de salida y vuelta de los trenes.**

Perdóneme que le diga pero no le pareció extraño que un potrillo viajara solo a una ciudad tan grande como esa **– Rarity tratando de mantenerse lo más calmado posible y no perder su elegancia interrogo al semental.**

Si pero el me mostro un permiso firmado por Rainbow Dash asique pensé que todo estaba en orden **– el jefe de la estación explico a la generosa unicornio acto seguido le mostro dicha autorización.**

Pues si es la firma de Rainbow Dash, solo ella le pone rayos en el puntos de la i y subraya con una nube **– Dijo Fluthershy siendo la amiga más cercana reconoció y verifico que la firma fuera autentica.**

Pero como pudo conseguir la firma de Rainbow sin que ella se diera cuenta **–Scootaloo cuestiono a la bondadosa pegaso siendo la propia pegaso color cielo la que respondió.**

Creo que se cómo y es un poco vergonzoso, pues vera tras superar su tercera prueba en la academia wonderbolt el me pidió un autógrafo para conmemorar la ocasión **–Rainbow Dash avergonzada conto los eventos ocurrido hace algunas semanas para luego comprar los boletos hacia Chicoltgo.**

 **Tras obtener billete del tren y reunir lo necesario para el viaje los amigos de Meteor Wing abordaron el tren que los llevaría a Chicoltgo. Mientras que estos eventos ocurrían en el castillos de los monstruos estos realizaban los últimos preparativos para celebrar Creepmas sin saber el problema en que se encontraban sus amigos potros.**

Pues creo compañeros que nuestras mamas estarían orgullosas del banquete que hemos preparado **– Aidan usando un delantal de chef contaba a sus compañeros monstruos siendo Demián el próximo en hablar.**

Mi pan de scream – tomato quedo para chuparse los colmillos y el zumo de scream – tomato nos ayudara a mantener el calor **– Demián exponía con orgullo a sus compañeros escuchando unas risas por parte de Zeeb.**

Eso no se compara a miss broche uní-vaca y miss nugget de Dúo-gallina – **Zeeb compartía con presunción los paltos que el había cocinado para la cena Creepmas siendo Austin el próximo en hablar.**

Ya no empiecen con sus competencias mejor disfruten unos de mi Estelar cupcakes o un trozo de mi tarta de choco – vainilla **– Austin detuvo la competencia de ambos chicos monstruos para luego mostrar los postres que mágicamente había conjurado.**

Eso será después porque por ahora creo que deberíamos ir a limpiarnos **– Frankie aconsejaba a sus amigos quienes estuvieron de acuerdo para luego ir lavarse.**

¡Con permiso persecución de policial en progreso! **\- Grito Kai disfrazado como policía perseguía a Luka quien llevaba puesto un traje de ladrón.**

 **Pero lo que más destacaba de ambos pequeños aparte de los disfraces era que llevaban consigo ciertos muñecos que los chicos conocían muy bien, por lo que Austin aplico un hechizo de limpieza sobre todos para luego alcanzar a los dos pequeños.**

Disculpen chicos pero de donde encontraron eso muñecos **– Aidan cuestiono a su primo y al hermanito de Zeeb tras alcanzarlo.**

Pues los encontramos sobre la chimenea y supusimos que eran un regalo adelantado de Santa Claws **– Kai explico a los muchachos mientras que al mismo tiempo sostenía Emo-b rojo con su mano derecha.**

Es que esos no son muñeco sino Emo-b malos que hace tiempo intentaron hacernos daño a nosotros – **Frankie explico a los dos pequeños provocando que ambos se vieran entre si pues no creían las palabras de su amigo Frankestein .**

De verdad quieres que crea que estos dos muñecos son criaturas vivas **– Kai incrédulo respondía hasta vio moverse al suyo provocando que lo soltara acto seguido corrió hacia Luca.**

Pues blue ya no han pillado ahora que hacemos **– Emo-B rojo cuestionaba a su compañero quien contesto –** pues Red tomemos a nuestro nuevo juguete y patitas para que las queremos **– dijo el Emo-B azul acto seguido junto a su compañero controlaron el cuerpo de Luca para luego salir corriendo.**

 **Así fue que comenzó la persecución entre el grupo de monstruo y los Emo-b quienes sentados tanto hombro derecho como cabeza arrojaban cuanto objeto que se encontraban en el camino ya se por su propia mano o la del poseído Luca, sin embargo eso no detuvo al grupo de amigos cosa que empezó a desesperar a los muñecos estando a unos centímetros de la salida fueron interceptados por Kets quien utilizo una sartén para golpear ambas criatura.**

Dos huevos fritos listos para servir **– Kets bromaba mientras que giraba la sartén de manera cómica para acabar en una pose heroica.**

 **Mientras que el grupo atendía al aun aturdido Luka y encarcelaba a las 2 criatura los amigos de Meteor Wing y sus familiares continuaban su viaje a Chicoltgo , el grupo conformado por spike ,scootaloo , sweetie Bell , Magic Wish y Night Star conversaban entre sí sobre lo ocurrido .**

Aun no puedo creer que Meteor Wing haya ido solo Chicoltgo, si yo lo hubiera hecho mis papas y rarity me castigan para siempre **– Sweetie Bell manifestaba sus impresiones acerca de las acciones realizadas por Meteor Wing.**

A mí me preocupa más Rainbow Dash nunca la vi tan angustiada **– Scootaloo tomando la palabra exponía su preocupación por la pony que consideraba como su hermana mayor.**

Cambiando de tema les cuento la novedad que mi mama y el papa Night Star se van a casar pronto **\- Magic Wish contaba a las dos potrillas para distráelas un poco del problema actual pese a las advertencia de spike.**

Voy a tomar un poco de aire **– Night Star algo irritado salió de manera brusca de la cabina que ocupaban los potrillos.**

Por eso te decía que pararas porque no lo dirá pero le molesta el compromiso de tu madre y su padre **– Spike contaba al unicornio lo que había visto antes provocando que los presentes se sintieran mal por su compañero.**

 **El joven Night Star camino hasta el vagón comedor y tras comprar un jugo de manzana helado se sentó para pensar con más calma , lamentablemente fue abordado por alguien con quien por el momento no quería tener relación alguna.**

Hola hijo puedo sentarme contigo – **Star Wise trayendo un tarro de sidra solicito al pequeño quien a regañadientes acepto.**

Entonces quien te mando la maestra Twiligth, la madre de Magic o mis amigos **– Night Star estando a la defensivita interrogo a su progenitor.**

Ninguno yo vine aquí para pensar sobre como acercarme a ti para que hablemos de lo que ocurrió antes **– Star Wise contaba a su hijo para que se le bajaran las revoluciones –** establecido eso **– continuo el –** me gustaría saber que es lo que te ocurre y no me digas que nada porque no te creo **– Termino diciendo el semental tratando de averiguar lo que le pasa a su primogénito.**

Por donde parto ya se quizás por la parte donde saliste con la mama de mi mejor amigo sin decirme en mis visitas de fin de semana , la parte que es la primera vez que dejas a un lado el trabajo solo para venir a soltarme la bomba de tu matrimonio o mi favorita la de venir a vivir a Ponyville dejando a tras nuestro hogar en el que viví con mama - **Night Star puntualizaba todos los eventos que lo había llevado a estar tan molesto con su padre y un poco con sus amigos .**

No era mi intención lastimarte pensé que estarías feliz de ser nuevamente una familia **–Star Wise comenzó diciendo reconociendo su falta hacia su hijo –** también – **continuo el –** lamento hacerte sentir que te abandone es luego de la muerte de tu mama me resulto fácil perderme en mi mundo cuando debí estar para ti , pero quiero que entiendas que pese a todo yo …. **Intento decir el padre del joven cuando de pronto el tren se detuvo de golpe provocando que los pasajeros vieran por la ventana para saber el motivo de la detención del tren**

 **Hay pudieron observar como un muro de hielo cortaba el paso entre el tren y la ciudad de Chicoltgo, bajo de dicho muro estaban tanto el personal como algunos peajeros que había salido más temprano ese día , rápidamente las manes 4 fueron a averiguar lo que había pasado.**

Entonces déjeme ver si entiendo , un tren salido de la nada y los ataco con dos enormes criaturas parecidas a simios de pelaje blanco **– Twiligth puntualizando los puntos más importante del relato ofrecido por el personal del tren.**

Así es si escapamos fue por puro milagro pero esas criaturas exhalaron nieve por la boca creando un muro de hielo evitando que pudiéramos alcanzar el tren **– el jefe de personal del tren contaba los sucesos ocurridos antes de la llegada del grupo de Twiligth.**

Chicas Meteor no está entre los pasajeros que escaparon **– Rainbow Dash contaba a sus amigas tras una rápida búsqueda del pequeño pegaso.**

Disculpe acaso habla de un pequeño pegaso de piel negra , melena con forma de cresta de color blanco y negra **–el hombre de los boletos dando una ligera descripción de Meteor llamando la atención de las manes y en especial a Rainbow Dash**

 **Mientras que el pony de los boletos ponía al tanto a las chicas acerca del paradero de Meteor Wing , el grupo de chicos monstruos realizaba un interrogatorio a las 2 Emo-B, pues si han estado libres en el castillo hayan visto o oído cosas que ayudarían a sus enemigos.**

Entonces van decirnos lo que saben si o no – **Demián interrogaba a los 2 Emo –b quienes estaban metidos en una jaula para evitar que hicieran de las suyas.**

Pues yo sé contar hasta 10 y Blue sabe ver la hora eso te sirve **– Emo-b rojo contestaba burlándose del joven vampiro fastidiándolo por su actitud infantil.**

Déjame a mi asique le gusta los juegos asique juguemos **– Kets llegando al interrogatorio junto a Set –** Cara ustdes viven, cruz mi amigo los convierte en piedray yo los destrozo con mi maza **– instruyo a las 2 criaturas quienes se reían de él pues no creían en sus palabras.**

 **Colocando 4 latas frente a ellos para luego salir girar la moneda saliendo cruz acto seguido set convirtió la lata en piedra la cual fue destruida por Kets , dicha acción se repitió hasta que llego el turno de los Emo-b quienes para ese momento tenían el alma en un hilo.**

Última oportunidad respondan nuestras preguntas o los dejare a solas con mis amigos **– Demián dando un ultimátum expuso a ambas criaturas quienes seguían en silencio.**

Y entonces en la última ronda tenemos…. **Cruz – Dijo Kets dando paso a Set quien estuvo a punto de petrificar ambos.**

¡Espera **! – Grito Emo-b azul deteniendo la mirada de piedra del Gorgón –** nuestra ama nos mando a espiarlos desde hace meses y también le dijimos que sus amigos potrillos no tienen poderes **– soltando la sopa la criatura conto todo desde su encuentro hasta hoy .**

Eso es todo o hay algo mas **– Demián pregunto siendo el Emo-b rojo el próximo en hablar –** lo único que sabemos es que algo importante ocurrirá en Chicoltgo **– termino diciendo la criatura para luego ser confrontada por Kets.**

Gracias por jugar con nosotros **\- Dijo Kets para luego mostrar que la moneda tenia cruz por los dos lados dejando pasmados a las dos criaturas al darse cuenta en la trampa en la que cayeron.**

Todos tuyos Austin **– Set llamando a su compañero mago dejo que relazara el mismo procedimiento que usaran con Kets para hacerlo "bueno".**

Por lo menos ya sabemos cómo es que obtuvieron sus versiones de los trenes y nuestras armaduras **– Frankie tras oír todo el interrogatorio comento a sus camaradas –** y de verdad ibas a aplastarlos con tu maza **– posando la mirada sobre el Gyaki le pregunto si habría hecho un acto tan desalmado.**

Claro que no, pero cuando no tienes papas que te cuiden a veces debes ser malo para poder sobrevivir **– Kets contesto al joven Frankestein contando el dato de que era huérfano cosa que sus compañeros no sabían hasta ahora.**

Entonces ya que sabes su plan supongo que es cosa de usar el reloj de esa ciudad llamada **Chicoltgo – Zeeb cambiando de tema para evitar llorar al saber la triste situación de su compañero de equipo.**

Lamento decirles que eso será imposible porque el reloj de esa ciudad esa congelado **– El profesor Z informo a los muchachos mientras que al mismo tiempo les mostraba imágenes de dicho reloj a través de su pantalla.**

Entonces usemos el Magnus train para llegar a esa ciudad **– Aidan sugirió ganado una repuesta negativa por parte del profesor.**

El tren no funcionara al menos sin los relojes y los muchachos, ya que así está configurado **\- El Profesor Z explico a todos los chicos monstruos quienes emitieron gesto y gritos de disgustos.**

Pues entonces profesor, chicos es hora de activar el **proyecto alfa - Frankie dejando con más dudas que tranquilidad al grupo de héroes quienes siguieron al joven Frankestein a su laboratorio**

 **Volviendo con el grupo de rescate de Meteor tras enterarse de la situación actual del pequeño , todos pusieron de su parte para intentar derribar el muro o por lo menos hacerle una grieta , desafortunadamente pese a los esfuerzos del grupo de amigos el muro seguía intacto, Sin embargo Rainbow Dash no se rindió y continuo golpeando el muro .(4#)**

Rainbow querida deberías descansar un poco e intentarlo luego **– Rarity aconsejaba a su amiga pegaso quien tras algunos intentos más finalmente cedió.**

Entonces que hacemos ahora porque ese muro está muy duro **– Sweetiebell cuestiono mientras que tomaba sorbos de su chocolate caliente en el vago comedor.**

Podríamos abrir un hueco en el cielo y dejar que el sol lo derrita **– Scootaloo sugirió recibiendo una negativa por parte de Magic Wish .**

No serviría de nada porque esta pared parece estar reforzada con magia asique necesitaría algo más que el sol para derretirlo **\- Magic Wish indico a su amiga pegaso tras intentar derretirlos con magia junto con su maestra , Star Wise , su madre y Night Star.**

Un tren locomotora con la imagen de un demonio de color rojo funcionaria **– Spike cuestiono al joven unicornio siendo Rarity la próxima en hablar.**

Eso es una idea muy detallada mi querido Spikey-wikey como es que se te ocurrió **– Rarity tomando la palabra solicitaba al joven dragón que le dijera de donde saco su idea este apunto afuera**

 **Tal como había dicho el joven dragón llegando desde el sur apareció un tren locomotora color rojo ruby cuya parte frontal estaba la cara de un demonio sonriente con cuerno , el cual estaba conectado a un vagón de carbón y 4 vagones de pasajeros a lo largo del tren estaban dibujadas llamas color azul cobalto para terminar la parte trasera tenía una cola puntiaguda.**

Se le solicita al tren con rumbo a Chicoltgo de media vuelta por el momento por favor **– Aidan a bordo del tren comunicaba a tanto el otro tren como sus pasajeros .**

Si nosotros no pudimos atravesar ese muro que podrá ser una locomotora disfrazada como monstruos **–Star Wise manifestó mientras que el tren retrocedía para dejarle espacio al tren demoniaco.**

 **De la parte frontal surgió un tridente acto seguido todo el tren se encendió como fogata , luego tras retroceder alguno metros arremetió contra el muro de hielo quebrándolo por completo acto seguido retrocedió dando paso a otros 4 trenes , cada uno de los trenes tenía su propia apariencia monstruosa.(5#)**

Gracias por su colaboración, ahorra les pedimos que se mantengan fuera de Chicoltgo hasta que termine el peligro **– Dijo Aidan para luego seguir a los demás trenes siendo visto alejarse por los amigos de Meteor.**

Creo que deberíamos hacerle caso si dice que hay …..Peligro **– Fluthershy manifestó pero antes de terminar la frase Rainbow Dash ya había se elevo al cielo parra luego volar a toda velocidad a su destino.**

 **Tal como había advertido Aidan Chicoltgo estaba hundido en el caos debido al ataque de yetis gigantescos, quienes utilizando sus poderes congelantes habían convertido rápidamente a la ciudad metropolitana en una tundra helada y a sus habitantes en estatuas de hielo, Mientras que esas bestias esparcían el caos para extender su territorio Meteor Wing era perseguido por Dakar en una bodega llena de cajas.**

Vamos sal enano no tienes a donde ir y nadie va a venir a tu rescate **\- Dakar victorioso proclamaba mientras en su forma de murciélago monstruoso buscaba al joven pegaso.**

Enserio llevas todo el día persiguiéndome y eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre decir **– Meteor Wing preparando su plan se burlaba de su contrincante quien furico comenzó a destruir todo a su paso para hallarlo.**

Pues se te acabo la suerte y a mí la paciencia asique algunas palabras finales **\- Dakar hallando su víctima se apresuro a chuparle la sangre ignorando que caía en la trampa de este.**

 **Jalando una cuerda Meteor wings libero una lluvia de globos de agua relleno de agua bendita mezclado con ajo, el cual daño severamente al vampiro acto seguido le arrojo una red de cadenas de plata dejándolo inmóvil.**

Noticias mi dientudo compadre, soy amigo de monstruos quienes me enseño a repeler a fracasado como tu **\- Meteor Wing se jactaba de su alianza con los chicos monstruos provocando que este se enfureciera.**

Crees que ganaste sino soy yo será Scream Bird o los yeti pero ten seguro que hoy morirás **– Dakar intentando liberarse le contaba a su rival quien se limito a ponerse tanto su alforja como abrigo.**

Que vengan también los detendré porque a diferencia tuya creo en mis amigosy sé que vendrán **– Meteor Wing contraargumento para luego marcharse de la bodega dejando atrás a un malherido Dakar.**

 **Luego de eso el potrillo sobrevoló la ciudad buscando Scream Bird y a los yetis pero a quien encontró o mejor dicho con quien se estrello fue con la audaz Rainbow Dash.**

Rainbow pero tu como o mejor dicho que haces aquí **– Meteor Wing sorprendido cuestiono a la colorida pegaso quien le puso su casco en su boca.**

Alas ahora luego conversamos porque hice enojar a alguien con muy mal humor **– Rainbow Dash advertía al muchacho acto seguido escucho un grito sónico que Meteor reconoció al instante .**

 **Fue entonces que apareció Scream Bird junto a un grupo de yetis quienes eran altos musculosos , peludos su pelaje era de color blanco, ademas tenían la capacidad de crear ventiscas y armas de hielo , volando a toda velocidad y utilizando una maniobra de vuelo especial lograron despintar al grupo de monstruos.**

Creo que aquí estaremos a salvo al menos por ahora **– Rainbow Dash contaba a su pupilo tras sersoriarse que ya no había peligro –** ahora **– continuo ella** \- ¡porque hiciste algo tan tonto como venir a esta ciudad por tu cuenta! **– la pegaso color cielo regaño a su joven aprendiz pues al margen de estar preocupada también estaba molesta por su mala decisión.**

Pero deje una nota ademas el viaje me tomaría algunas horas no pensé que me atacarían un grupo de monstruos locos **– Meteor Wing trataba excusarse mientras que al mismo tiempo trataba simular que esto era nuevo para el –** ademas **– continuo el –** yo solo venia a ver a….- **Intento decir el pequeño pero tuvo que cubrirse los oídos producto del ataque de Scream Bird.**

Pajaritos travieso en verdad creyeron que se podían huir de mío de mis muchachos **\- Scream Bird amenazaba a los dos pegaso para luego llamar a 4 yetis.**

Perdón no puedo escucharte podrías "gritar" mas fuerte **– Meteor Wing se burlo de la arpía quien en respuesta emitió un gran grito sónico el cual fue grabado en una grabadora –** tienes una hermosa voz porque no la disfrutas **– Termino diciendo el joven pegaso tras poner orejeras a tanto el cómo su mentora.**

 **Entonces Meteor puso la grabadora al máximo volumen más un altoparlante creando una masiva onda sónica que no solo noqueo a los 4 yetis , sino que ademas dejo a Scream Bird muy lastimada dándole la oportunidad a tanto el cómo su maestra de huir .**

Llevo todo el día huyendo de ella y sus amigos asique aprendí un par de cosas **\- Meteor Wing explico a su mentora quien estaba impresionada por el brillante plan que se le había ocurrido.**

Excelente trabajo salgamos de aquí antes de que llame refuerzos **– Rainbow dash instruía a su pupilo ya que sabía que hasta ahora había corrido con suerte y le preocupaba la seguridad de Meteor.**

Ya se van pero si los invitados recién arribaron a esta fiesta **– Dakar anuncio apareciendo con un grupo de yetis quienes a su vez train consigo a los amigos de ambos.**

¡Rayos! **– Gritaron el dúo de voladores acto seguido bajaron al nivel del suelo para luego reuniré con sus amigos.**

Ese maldito mocoso se paso de listo conmigo y quiero devolverle el favor **– Scream Bird manifestó ansiando vengarse del joven Meteor por su reciente ataque.**

Y lo haremos pero no sobre los mocoso sino a quienes ellos aman mas **– Dijo Dakar acto seguido utilizando su poder de hipnosis obligo a los adultos a dar un paso al frente.**

 **Luego los yetis los congelaron frente a nuestros héroes y sus amigos dejándolos con una mezcla de impotencia , rabia y tristeza .**

Como te dije yo , Scream Bird o los yetis pero ibas a morir hoy – **Dakar declaraba su victoria tomando por el cuello a Meteor a punto de chuparle la sangre, mientras que sus secuaces yetis congelarían a sus amigos .**

Aléjate de él colmilludo **–Aidan amenazo al vampiro acto seguido procedió a darle golpe para luego salvar a Meteor.**

 **Fue entonces que unos ya transformados Demián, Frankie, Gaspar, aidan y Zeeb aparecieron en el campo de batalla para defender a sus compañeros de equipo.**

Lamentos la demora pero tuvimos que encargarnos de unos estorbos en el camino **– Demián contaba a los potrillos y a Spike quienes a su vez le advirtieron del ataque de Scream Bird.**

Pajarito no lo oíste se acabo el concierto **Zeeb dando un gran salto derivo a la arpía para luego ver a Gaspar -** muy bien **Specter** ya sabes que hacer **– usando un nombre clave el joven lobezno indico a su compañero que hiciera su movimiento.**

 **Entonces Gaspar utilizo sus poderes de fantasmas aumentados para atravesar el hielo y así liberar a los adultos para alivio de tanto los potrillos como sus amigos.**

Les recomiendo que se retiren porque no querrán ver lo que sigue **– Gaspar advertía al grupo de potrillos quienes obedecieron de inmediato.**

 **(poner Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music)**

 **Ayudando a los adultos los potrillos abandonaron el campo de batalla dejando atrás al grupo de chicos monstruos quienes se preparaban para luchar contra sus rivales, los cuales tras recomponerse y reagruparse comenzaron la pelea entre los dos grupos. Golpes iban y venían por parte de ambos ademas las ventiscas creadas por los yetis dificultaban enormemente el combate para el grupo de héroes, fue la rápida reacción de aidan que los saco de apuros cambiando de estrategia los yetis crearon armas de hielo en su mayoría espadas y mazas con las que atacaron al grupo de chicos monstruos.**

Creo que llego la hora de emplearnos a fondo no cree mi bella cuervo **–Dakar indico a la arpía mientras que al mismo tiempo sacaba un reloj de cráneo de cristal.**

Yo preferiría acabarlos sin ayuda pero dado que me han hecho sufrir, yo quiero arrancarles la cabeza **– Dijo Cream Bird sacando el mismo reloj que su compañero para alzarlo al cielo y recitar cierto juramento.**

 **(poner aquí:Rok Nardin - The Devil (Epic Powerful Dark Action)**

 _ **La noche más negra caerá de los cielos, La oscuridad crece a medida que toda la luz se muere – Dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo apuntando sus relojes al cielo en donde apareció una nube negra que cubrió todo**_ _ **Chicoltgo -**_ _ **Por mi lado negro. ¡Los muertos se levantarán!- continuo diciendo el trió recibiendo un rayo rojo como respuesta comenzando así transformación - Así lo proclaman los hijos de Amok –terminaron diciendo los 2 apareciendo con una versión corrupta de cristal de los trajes de los chicos.**_

 _ **(Aqui termina:**_ **Rok Nardin - The Devil (Epic Powerful Dark Action y Volver a poner Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music)**

Pues claro estos tipos son igual de copiones que bigotes ycompañía – **Demián comento por lo bajo al ver a sus ahorra transformado de enemigos.**

Ahorra es hora de comenzar con nuestra ofensiva **¡penumbra mortal! – Dakar vestido con una armadura de cristal con rayas morada liberando una parvada de murciélagos que le chupaban la energía a los muchachos.**

Sin antes creían que cantaba mal ahora escuchen mi **¡Sonic punch! - Scream Bird proclamo vestida con una armadura de cristal con rayas magenta emitiendo unos poderosos gritos que golpeaba repetidamente a otros.**

Nada que decir antes estos tipos eran odiosos pero ahora son odiosos con esteroides **– Zeeb levantándose a penas comentaba a sus compañeros de equipo .**

Pero aun así no podemos dejar que se salgan con la suya **– Frankie motivando a sus compañeros a seguir adelante mientras que al mismo tiempo se ponía de pie.**

Ademas aun tenemos que celebrar la Creepmas con los demás y esperar ansiosos la llegada de Santa Claws **– Gaspar poniéndose de pie argumentaba recibiendo la aprobación por parte de sus compañeros.**

Blah , Blah sigan diciendo esas cursilerías pero un insecto siempre será un insecto **– Dakar cometo victoriosos para luego ser encarado por Aidan .**

Pero al menos estamos junto y eso nos da fuerza para superar nuestro **límite – El demonio argumento concentrando su poder en su pierna derecha - ¡Devil kick! – grito el dando un gran salto acto seguido dio un gran salto para luego darle una patada la cual provoco una gran explosión.**

Y siempre nos apoyaremos para ganar ¡ **Pólux Attack! – Dijo Frankie emitiendo descargas en el piso convocando una bola de metal electrificada la cual arremetió contra Scream Bird.**

Si tanto desean morir pues cumpliré sus deseo de una vez por todas **– Dakar harto de sus enemigos arrojo 4 Dagas de cristal a 4 yetis quienes comenzaron a brillar.**

 **Los Yetis comenzaron a absorber a los yetis vencidos por los chicos así como la nieve que ellos habían creado convirtiéndose en unos gigantes de 30 metros de altura con tanto ojos rojos sangre como colmillos muy afilada , luego los villanos subieron a sus respectivos trenes los cuales se combinaron creando un gigantesco robot con la cara de arpía en el pecho y la cabeza de murciélago sobre ella cubierta con casco con forma de Cráneo**

Hay no tenemos tanto miedo que vamos hacer contra 5 gigantes **– Zeeb se burlo de la estrategia de los villanos que ya se había vuelto repetitiva –** Chicos que dicen si les mostramos a nuestros gigantes **– el lobezno propuso a sus compañeros monstruos quienes asintieron sonrientes.**

 **Subiendo a cada uno de sus trenes los chicos comenzaron la transformación convirtiéndolos en 5 nuevos robot de unos 40 metros de altura y 30 de anchura , cada uno se diferenciaba por el monstruo que lo conducía. Por ej El de Zeeb era azul con rayas color platino la cara de un lobo en el pecho una cabeza humanoide sobre el con una corona con 2 cuernos , el De frankie era parecido solo que era color verde con rayos color platino pintados a lo largo del robot con la cabeza de Frankestein en el pecho y su corona tenía 4 cuernos , el de Gaspar era blanco con rayas dorada con la cabeza de un espectro en el pecho y una corono con 3 cuernos , el de Aidan era de color negros con rayas rojas con la cabeza de un vampiro en el pecho y una corona con 5 cuernos .Finalmente el de aidan era rojo sangre adornado con las mismas llamas azules de su forma de tren y una corona Con un solo cuerno.**

Pues debo decirlo Frankie, tu y el profesor se esmeraron con estos robots pero y los controles **–Aidan cuestiono a su camarada sobre una plataforma en el cual estaba conectado a un pedestal.**

Tu eres el control una vez que instalen sus relojes en el pedestal el robot imitara sus movimientos **-Frankie contesto a su amigo lobo y a sus compañeros para luego junto a sus amigos cumplir dichas instrucciones.**

 **Ya listos** **para pelear cada uno de los muchachos fue a enfrentar a sus respectivos enemigos , mientras que Frankie ,Demián, Gaspar y Zeeb se encargaban de los yetis , aidan fue encarar al robot creado por Scream Bird y Dakar , convocando una combinación de tridente y espada logro protegerse de los rayos disparados por su rivales para luego usarlo como impulso para dar una gran patada . Entretanto los demás tenían la difícil tarea de acabar con los yetis quienes tras absorber a tanto poder se convirtieron en un gran rival para el grupo de héroes, sin embargo el coraje y la voluntad que los monstruitos manifestaban atreves de sus robot les brindo la oportunidad idónea para poder contraatacar , luchando con diferente artes marciales y callejeros lograron someter a las gigantescas bestias , dejando tan solo al robot de Dakar y Scream Bird quien a su vez habían tenido un duro enfrentamiento con el robot de aidan .**

Esto es un aviso este es final de su complot del mal **\- Aidan anuncio creando con su arma 4 aros de fuegos que inmovilizo al robot de sus rivales.**

¡ hellish riders , full speed ! **–Gritaron los 5 chicos en sus robots para luego montados en rieles ir a toda velocidad a golpear o en el caso de aidan a partir con su arma al robot de sus enemigos.**

 **(Aqui termina: Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music)**

 **Tras la explosión del maligno robot los 4 yetis volvieron a ser el pequeño grupo de monstruos que se caracterizaban por su amabilidad , mientras que en los escombros del robot encontraron a 2 sementales junto a 2 relojes en donde se encontraban lo que parecía un arpía y un vampiro , Luego para revertir el daño causado por sus enemigos los chicos utilizaron el hackeo del tiempo para tornar el tiempo atrás reiniciando así la víspera de las noches cálidos de los potrillos, quienes al conocer lo que iba a pasar decidieron corregir los errores que habían cometidos con sus seres cercanos, partiendo por el joven Meteor quien sorprendió a su mentora con el desayuno.**

Pues debo decirlo chicos tienes buen casco para la cocina **– Rainbow Dash felicitaba a su pupilo por su exquisita comida.**

Gracias Rainbow quiero que el día parta bien porque hay alguien que quiero presentarte **– Dijo Meteor Wing acto seguido puso 2 pasajes para ir a Chicoltgo sorprendiendo a la pegaso.**

 **Entretanto en el castillo de la amistad cierto grupo de pegaso mas la princesa Twiligth y spike disfrutaban de un sabrosos desayuno hasta que Star Wise llamo a los presentes.**

Em hijo, Night Star tanto yo como Fantastic Shimmer hemos decido posponer nuestros compromiso **– Star Wise conto a ambos potrillos siendo su primogénito el primero en hablar.**

Paso algo malo o alguno de los 2 hicimos algo **– Night Star preocupado cuestiono a los 2 adultos siendo la madre de Magic la próxima en hablar.**

No querido solo nos dimos cuenta que tal vez cometimos un error al no hablarles de lo nuestro antes , por lo que vamos hacer las cosas bien antes de convertirnos en una familia **– Fantastic Shimmer explico a tanto su hijo como Night Star pues ella y su prometido querían hacer las cosas bien.**

 **Más tarde ese día tras tomar el tren y llegar a la ciudad de Chicoltgo guiado por el joven Meteor Wing llego al cementerio más en concreto a una tumba con el nombre "cosmic Fantasy" .**

Maestra Rainbow quisiera presentarle a mi madre, mama ella es mi mentora de la academia Wonderbolt **– Meteor Wings presentaba a la leal y colorida pegaso a su difunta madre quien hizo un saludo respetuoso ante dicha tumba.**

Era por esto que estabas tan inquieto después de la obra de la escuela porque me querías presentar ante ella **– Rainbow Dash compartía sus deducciones tras lo que contemplo el día anterior a lo que el chico contesto.**

Al principio quería venir solo como cada año desde **que ella se fue – Comenzó diciendo Meteor Wing intentando ser fuerte –** pero **– continuo el –** comprendí que fui tonto al apartarte, ya que mi vida mejoro cuando te conocí, asique decidí que era hora que las dos se conocieran y asi mi mama viera que estoy en **buenos cascos** – **termino diciendo el ganando un abrazo con algunas lagrimas de parte de Rainbow dash provocando que el también llorara pero era por felicidad al tener a alguien tan cercana como ella.**

 **En un abrir de ojos llego el gran día de los corazones cálidos y Creepmas , todos los potrillos se despertaban para abrir sus regalos comer rica comida también jugar con los nuevos juguetes , los potrillos descubrieron que Santa claws había cumplido sus deseos . En el castillo de los monstruos el ambiente no era muy diferente ya que tras ser despertado por Luka y Kai todos los presentes fueron a ver bajo el árbol, ahí descubrieron para su dicha que Santa Claws había venido a su castillo dejándoles montones de regalos a cada uno de los chicos , uno en particular fue entregado por Kai a Kets .**

Este de parte de nosotros para ti **– Kai conto al joven y rebelde Gyaki quien al abrirlo revelo una placa de oro .**

" _Esta placa será la prueba de aunque tu no lleves nuestra sangre o seas de la misma especie, siempre serás nuestro hermano por tanto ahora en mas ya no estás solo nunca más"_ **– Leyó Kets contemplando que al final todos había firmado para autenticar sus palabras dejándolo profundamente conmovido.**

Chicos vengan a ver esto **– Zeeb llamo a sus compañeros quienes tras alcanzarlo fuera del castillo lo chicos pudieron ver que los yetis les habían dejado un obsequio antes de irse.**

 **Dicho obsequio se trataba de un parque de juegos hecho de hielo mas una pista de patinaje la cual tras ponerse sus abrigos y sacar sus nuevos juguetes fue a probarlos. Entre tanto en lo alto del cielo Mortal Claws se encontraba atado a una mesa de laboratorio.(6#)**

¿Qué es esto ? que alguien me diga porque me tienen amarrado a esta mesa **\- Mortal Claws intento liberarse pero sus ataduras eran muy fuertes para romperse.**

Estas aquí porque has sido un soldado muy rebelde **– dijo Nightmare Spirit apareciendo frente a el junto a su esfera mística** – y – **continuo el –** por tus acciones hemos perdido la ventaja que teníamos sobre los mocosos así como 2 buenos generales **–termino diciendo ella mostrando que el fue quien ordeno el ataque en el castillo de los monstruos alertándolos de lo ocurrido en Chicoltgo**

Lo único que hice fue tener las agallas para enfrentarme a una tipa si visión como tu que aspira a un trono que nunca tendrá **– Mortal Claws contraargumento provocando que nightmare spirit lo silenciara con su poderes.**

Estoy harto de tu constante estupidez y rudeza he sacrificado mucho para llegar hastaaquí **– Comenzó diciendo ella conjurando desde su cuerpo una daga de titanio con hoja purpura –** por lo que **– continuo ella-** recibirás un ajuste de actitud **– termino diciendo ella clavando dicha daga en Mortal Claws comenzado así una dolorosa metamorfosis en ell hombre tigre cuyos gritos se escucharon por toda la luna.**

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **1#: esta palabra es la combinacion de raro y navidad en ingles**

 **2#: esta idea de un cap del autor silverwolf a quien pueden encontrar en los comentarios**

 **3#: este lugar se menciona en los comics y en la pagina wiki**

 **4#:en esta parte todos los peronajes estan buscando a Meteor abrigados con bota y en caso de rarity con un abrigo elegante**

 **5#:no puse mucho detalle en esta parte en los trenes pero lo hare en otros capitulos**

 **6#: lo mismo que en el punto 4# pero en este caso son los monstruos quienes usan abrigo**

 **en este capitulo ocurre durante el capitulo de navidad de la temporada 5 y por eso pinkie pie , applejack y su famillia se encuentran en la granja de la familia de pinkie pie. Tambien lamento que cap sea tan largo sin mas que decir por ahorra nos vemos luego**


	19. Quest 18

**pues aquí les traigo el siguiente cap de esta historia que lo disfruten .**

* * *

 **Quest 18: Un gran apetito**

 **Era de noche en puerto caballo cuando de pronto se sintió un terremoto que sacudió todo el pueblo , las familias de pony buscaban refugio entre ellos estaba el padre de los mellizos Pineapple, Pineapple milkshake quien tras verificar que todo estaba en orden en su granja decidió volver a la cama, hasta que escucho un ruido en el sembrara de piñas.**

Si esa familia de ardillas volvió a las andadas juro que llamo a control de plagas **\- Pineapple milkshake armado con una linterna manifestaba descubriendo un rastro de piñas destrozadas.**

Piña dulce y rica pero aun con hambre **– Decía una criatura que era cubierta por la oscuridad de la noche, la cual prontamente fue alumbrada por Pineapple milkshake.**

¿Quién eres tu ? y porque te comes miss piñas **\- Pineapple milkshake enojado interrogo a la criatura quien en lugar de gruñir o atacar comenzó a llorar .**

 **Los llantos de la criatura provoco que el semental se sintiera mal y sin perder tiempo fue a consolarlo , unos días después en ponyville los chicos se encontraban en el hogar de Fluthershy quien por el día compartía su hogar con la doctora Fauna , pues recientemente habían ingresado muchos animales a su clínica entre ellas las mascotas de la pareja mágica de canterlot y los mellizos Pineapple, por lo que la bondadosa ofreció su ayuda a su compañera amante de animales.**

Entonces pequeño Thor dime que te trae a mi humilde cabaña **– Fluthershy cuestiono al panda rojo quien respondió con gruñidos y sobándose la barriga** \- ya veo te duele la pancita por comer de mas **– la bondadosa pegaso contaba lo que había entendido de los gestos y gruñidos del panda rojo.**

Pues no te preocupes porque tenemos la cura perfecta para ti **– Dijo la Dra. Fauna quien era pony terrestre de piel color , melena y cola color celeste con rayas blancas , ojos color naranja moderado , vestida con uniforme blanco que cubría su cuerpo a excepción de su cutie mark la cual era perro , gato y pajarito.**

 **Dándole un remedio Thor volvió a su actitud juguetona cosa que alegro fluthershy y preocupo a la doctora Fauna, pues temía que dicha actitud provocara que otros lo imitaran, por lo que se los devolvió a sus dueños quienes junto a sus amigos fueron a devolver cada una de las mascotas a sus respectivos dueños.**

Hay que decirlo visitar Fluthershy siempre es muy divertido **– Pineapple Juice manifestaba tras entregar una de las muchas mascotas curadas por Fluthershy a su dueños.**

Bien dicho Fito y Moi siempre saltan de alegría cada vez que vamos a verla **\- Magic Wish manifestaba mientras que al mismo tiempo acariciaba su mascota quien sonrío.**

Yo no sé ustdes pero he disfrutado estas semanas de paz **\- Pineapple Cake comentaba por lo bajo compartiendo se felicidad por no tener amenazas a la vuelta de la esquina.**

Mientras nos dure **– Dijo Meteor Wing ganando la mirada de todos incluido las mascotas –** ustedes saben que si y no porque no lo hayan hecho aun signifique que nos podemos relajar **– sentencio el joven pegaso siendo Night Star el próximo en hablar.**

Lo sabemos, pero no por eso debes ser tan **….- Night Star comenzó diciendo uniéndose a sus amigos - ¡Aguafiestas!- gritaron al unisonó los 3 potrillo fastidiando levemente a su compañero pegaso .**

 **Mientras tanto en el castillo de los monstruos los chicos monstruos se hallaban realizando la limpieza de su hogar, ya que aun siendo criaturas les gustaba vivir en un entorno limpio.**

Con permiso que vamos pasando **– Dijo Kai quien junto a Luka utilizaban unas mopas como patines limpiaban los pisos del castillo.**

Chicos por favor tened cuidado **– Zeeb advertía mientras que usaba su super velocidad de lobo para sacudir todos los muebles en su camino.**

 **Entretanto Demián y Gaspar limpiaban los candelabros que iluminaban los pasillos del castillo, tras acabar tanto el fantasma como murciélago se sacudieron el polvo.**

Pues yo capture entr arañas y que tal tu **\- Demián conto a su camarada fantasma con quien competía para ver quien cazaba mas arañas mientras limpian.**

Nada mal pero yo capture 13 de una vez asique creo que gane **\- Gaspar manifestó triunfante pues por primera vez había superada a su compañero vampiro en un juego.**

 **Por otro parte Frankie y el profesor estaban experimentando con los relojes en donde yacían Dakar y Scream Bird , pues ni los hechizos de Austin o los medallones habían conseguido liberarlos , por lo que frankie decidió realizar un acercamiento mas científico sin resultado aparente frustrando al joven Frankestein.**

Calma Frankie nadie dijo que esto sería un camino fácil – **Profesor z animaba a su joven aliado quien contesto con una mirada triste.**

Es que no entiendo hemos creados robots ,armas y un portal pero no podemos ayudar a 2 monstruos en apuros **– Frankie explicaba a su mentor y compañero científico recibiendo un jugo por parte Emo-Br rojo.**

Tranquilo Frankie tú y tus amigos conseguirán ayudarlos así como ayudaron anosotros **\- Emo-B rojo manifestaba para luego dar paso a su compañero azul –** muy cierto, tal vez necesitas un cambio de ambiente o enfoque **– La Criatura proponía una solución al problema que aquejaba al joven Frankestein.**

 **De pronto la escena fue cortada por la súbita aparición de Bosco quien al parecer una importante noticia.**

Chicos vengan al gran salón no podan creer lo que yo , Austin y set encontramos **– Bosco conto a sus amigos quienes tras un par de segundos obedecieron a su compañero.**

 **Entretanto en la luna Nightmare spirit tenía una reunión de emergencia con sus adeptos de los cuales faltaba Mortal Claws.**

Entonces alguno me va a explicar cómo fueron superados por una criatura con el Iq de un guijarro **\- Nightmare spirit interrogaba a sus dos vasallo siendo Skulls el primero en hablar .**

Olvido que esa "cosa" posee una fuerza descomunal, el pobre Giga Rock y yo apenas salimos con vida **\- Skulls explico a su ama intentando sonar serio por una vez en su vida pero con sus palabras enfurecieron más a su jefa.**

Si yo me enfrente a el y casi me descoloco el brazo con sus puños **– Giga rock tomando la palabra explico recibiendo tanto el cómo Skulls el ataque por parte de nightmare spirit .**

Por eso, esa torpe criatura era mis az bajo la manga para enfrentar a los mocosos **– Nightmare spirit argumentaba el porqué su exabrupto –** por eso **– continuo ella –** ustedes bajaran a la horrible Equestria a buscarlo **– termino diciendo ella imponiéndoles su nueva labor a ambos monstruos.**

Y esta vez nos aseguraremos que no escape **– Mortal Claws apareciendo bajo una nueva forma su brazo derecho , la mitad de su rostro eran de acero y su pierna izquierda de cristal.**

 **Volviendo a Equestria tras terminar sus tareas fueron a visitar a sus compañeros monstruos, al llegar encontraron realizando diferentes labores, algunos preparaban un ritual con una gran maseta , mientras que otros utilizaban un equipo meteorólogo y movimiento telúrico, sin perder tiempo les preguntaron que era lo que pasaba.**

Entonces haber si voy entendiendo, se encontraron la semilla de una planta que podría abrir portales entre este mundo y el suyo **– Magic Wish puntualizaba una parte de la explicación para luego dar paso a sus compañeros.**

Pero esta muerta y para revivirla necesita ser regada con luz de luna y una lagrima de un gigante **– Pineapples juice tomando la indico otros de los puntos de la explicación de los chicos monstruo.**

Y están usando estas maquinas para localizarlo **– Dijo Night Star acercándose al grupo con aparatos -** pues los gigantes se caracterizan por generar temblores y por controlar el clima **– termino diciendo el a lo que sus amigos monstruos asintieron.**

Pero acaso el plan no era reunir los 30 medallones de los prime y usar el portal que usaron para buscarnos **\- Meteor Wing les recordaba a todos el plan que hasta ahora todos llevaban cumpliendo.**

Si, pero ese portal solo funcionaria de ida y con esto no solo podremos ir a casa sino que ademas también podremos volver aqui **– Austin explicaba al grupo de potrillos para luego continuar con los preparativos para revivir la semilla.**

Pero de verdad esperan encontrar un gigante **– comenzó diciendo Pineapples Juice –** digo **\- continuo el** \- se que estamos en Equestria pero aun así sería **….increíble – termino diciendo pero justo de terminar la frase comenzó un fuerte temblor .**

El origen fue a 3.000 kilómetros dirección sur-este **– Frankie revisando los instrumento telúricos informo al profesor z quien proceso la información .**

Eso sitúa el epicentro en la ciudad de **Puerto caballo – EL profesor Z conto a los presentes llamando la atención especialmente a los mellizos Pineapple .**

Entonces creo que todos sabemos que hacer **– Demián tomando el liderazgo de la conversación propuso a sus compañeros.**

 **Una vez que planificaron su estrategia todos montaron el Magnus train para llegar a la ciudad de puerto caballo, tras arribar los potrillos fueron a explorar la ciudad acompañados por "Big Mac" quien se tropezaba cada tanto deteniendo al grupo.**

Disculpen chicos es que aun no me acostumbró a caminar en 4 patas **– Aidan disfrazado como Big Mac por un hechizo de Austin siendo silenciado por los potrillos .**

No te preocupes, solo recuerda un casco a la vez y contesta a todo con Sip o Nop – **Pineapples Cake aconsejaba a su compañero disfrazado para luego continuar con su investigación.**

Y entonces chicos nos van a enseñar el lugar o que **– Magic Wish solicitaba a sus compañeros pues aparte de encontrar al gigante quería la ciudad de sus compañeros.**

 **Fue así que comenzó la travesía en aquella ciudad costera pero sin que lo supieran eran observados por Mortal Claws.**

Pues como siempre ese mocoso han venido a arruinar la fiesta **\- Skulls manifestaba al espiar desde lejos al grupo de héroes siendo Mortal Claws el próximo en hablar.**

Pues entonces traigamos a nuestros invitados **\- Mortal Claws proclamo acto seguido saco un extraño huevo dejando más preocupados que tranquilos a sus aliados.**

 **Tras recorrer cada calles y barrios de la ciudad costera el grupo de potrillos descubrieron que algunos negocios habían cerrado , mientras que otros edificios parecen haber sido demolidos , temiendo por la seguridad de su padre los mellizos llegaron a la granja que le pertenecía a su familia, descubriendo para su sorpresa una abundante y gigantesca cosechas la imagen parecía sacada de un libro de cuentos de hada.**

Ok esto no se ve todos los días **\- Meteor Wing manifestó recibiendo la aprobación de sus compañero de equipo.**

Busquemos a papa para que nos explique **– Pineapples Cake propuso para luego dirigirse a la casa cerca del campo de cosecha.**

 **En el camino Aidan sintió una presencia extraña en el granero, por lo que fue investigar por su lado , entretanto tras tocar la puerta del hogar el grupo fue recibidos por el padre de los mellizos Pineapples quien les ofreció un batido hecho con frutas cosechadas en la granja.**

Entonces que los trae por aquí chicos **\- Pineapple milkshake interrogo al grupo de potrillos siendo Magic Wish el próximo en hablar.**

Pues en la escuela nos pidieron hacer un ensayo sobre la fauna marina **– Dijo Magic Wish explico intentando sonar creíble para convencer al semental.**

Por lo que aprovechamos de venir a conocer la casa de Pc y Pj **– Night Star tomando la palabra agrego a la explicación de compañero aumentando así su credibilidad .**

Ya que estamos con interrogatorios – **Pineapple Cake confrontando a su progenitor -** papa nos podrías contar como hiciste crecer frutas y vegetales tan grandes **– termino diciendo el provocando que su padre sudara fríos pues no sabía que contestar.**

 **Pero justo en el último minuto se escucho problemas fuera de la casa , tras ir a ver los chicos pudieron contemplar a un gigante humanoide de unos 4 1/2 metros de altura , cuya complexión dejaba en claro que se trataba de un niño de unos 5 años de edad , el cual perseguía a aidan disfrazado como Big maquintosh.**

¡Ladrón, ladrón! , no dejare que le robes a Papashake – **Decía el gigante el cual era algo gordito de cabello rojizo, cabeza redonda , ojos color verde , nariz puntiaguda , orejas redondas , labios pequeño vestido con traje medieval .**

No soy un ladrón por favor no me **….lastimes- dijo Aidan siendo capturado por el niño gigante quien comenzó a agitarlo con fuerza.**

Suelta a mi amigo puerquito tamaño jumbo **– Magic Wish amenazaba al chico gigante para luego atacar con su cuerno su pie derecho.**

 **Dicha acción provoco no solo que el chico gigante soltara a Aidan sino que empezara a llorar , ya que ademas cayo sobre su tracero.**

Te encuentras bien aid...digo Big Mac - **Meteor Wing cuestiono a su compañero sin olvidar su cubierta.**

 **¡** Sip **! – Aidan respondió siguiendo la corriente para evitar sospechas por parte de Pineapple milkshake.**

Estas bien **Maxi** haber déjame ver **\- Pineapple milkshake yendo a socorrer al pequeño con equipo médico –** tranquilo solo es un raspón y con esto te sentirás mejor **\- atendiéndole la herida el semental procedió a consolarlo .**

Gracias **papa Shake** ya me siento mejor **– Dijo maxi tomando al semental con su gran mano para luego darle un beso.**

Ejem papa creo que nos debes una explicación no crees **– Pineapples Juice manifestó pues sentía que se había perdido algo importante .**

 **Fue entonces que tras calmar a Maxi y llevarlo al granero para que descansara, que el padre de los mellizos Pineapples comenzó a narrar su historia.**

 **Historia de Pineapple milkshake:**

 _Pues hace algunas lunas descubrí a Maxi devorando las piñas que nosotros cultivamos y no mentiré me enoje mucho con el_ **\- Comenzando diciendo Pineapple milkshake relatando su primer encuentro con Maxi –** _sin embargo_ **– continuo el** – _me di cuenta que lo hizo porque se moría de hambre ya que prácticamente estaba en los huesos_ – **continuando su relato el semental conto el porqué el pequeño gigante había llegado a su huerto -** _ademas_ _ **–**_ **haciendo una ligera pausa –** _al darle un baño descubrí que alguien había abusado físicamente de el, por lo que lo he mantenido aquí para cuidarlo_ _, un día mientras jugaba se corto el dedo y cuando su sangre toco la tierra provoco que todo comenzara a crecer_ **\- terminando su relato el semental fue abrazado por sus hijos**

 **Aquí termina la historia**

Lo que haces por ese chico es muy bonito papa **– Comenzó diciendo Pineapple cake para luego dar paso a su hermano –** cuenta con nosotros para lo que necesites **– termino diciendo Pineapple juice comprometiéndose junto a su hermano a ayudar a su padre a cuidar a Maxi.**

Pues entonces que opinan sinos presentamos ante el y nos disculpamos por ser tan rudos **– Magic Wish propuso a sus amigos quienes estuvieron de acuerdo a excepción de Big Mac**

Creo que deberías quedarte aquí y descansar no crees Big Mac **– Dijo Night Star deteniendo al semental esperando que el padre de los mellizos estuviera lejos.**

Déjanos esto a nosotros, por mientras pon al corriente a los demás **– Meteor Wing instruyo a su camarada disfrazado pues aun había una misión que cumplir.**

Ok pero tengan cuidado y por el amor a Satán no hagan enfurecer a ese gigante **– Aidan advertía a sus compañeros para luego ir a cumplir su deber dejando a los potrillos por su cuenta.**

 **Tras la salida del joven demonio disfrazado los chicos fueron a presentarse nuevamente ante el joven gigante Maxi, lamentablemente cuando llegaron descubrieron que el pequeño no estaba en el granero, ademas había clara señales de lucha antes que alguno dijera algo mas se sintió un gran remezón, rápidamente fueron a investigar descubriendo que el culpable del temblor era maxi quien ahorra media 15 metro de alturas , ademas tenía en tanto rodillas como codos y cabeza una extrañas criaturas arañas de color amarrillo con rayas negras , ocho ojos y cabellos plateados quienes le provocaban dolor al joven gigante enfureciéndolo provocando que destruyera todo a su paso.**

Maxi calma aquí estoy todo estará bien **\- Pineapple milkshake solicito al joven gigante quien intentaba enfocar su mente en la voz del semental.**

Papa Shake yo ¡ah! **– Maxi intento decir pero entonces las arañas comenzaron a morder y herir al gigante provocando que perdiera el control de sus acciones.**

No , no mi pequeña arma no habrá descansó hasta que arases esta ciudad y sus habitantes **– Mortal Claws declaro apareciendo junto a sus compañeros acto seguido dejo fuera de combate a** **Pineapple milkshake .**

 **( poner desde aquí : Ultraman Geed Transformation Theme)(2#)**

 **¡Time breaker!: Vampire,Frankestein,werewolf ,imp** **–Dijeron los cuatro chicos sosteniendo con la mano izquierda su cristal haciendo aparecer un guantelete en el brazo derecho - ¡** **Monster Time!** **– Gritaron los 4 colocando los cristales en sus guanteletes haciendo aparecer relojes los cuales al marcar las doce hicieron el sonido de su monstruos acto seguido tras una intensa luz aparecieron con sus nuevas armaduras .**

 **(parar:** **Ultraman Geed Transformation Theme y poner: Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music)**

Pagaran muy caro lo que han hecho idiotas **– Pineapples Cake proclamaba furioso para luego junto a sus compañeros atacar sus rivales.**

 **Así fue como se inicio la batalla entre los héroes y el grupo de villanos quienes eran asistidos por el ahora furico Maxi , quien puso en problema al grupo de muchachos por su gran fuerza, mas encima tenían que lidiar con el mejorado Mortal Claws, las cuales incluían disparara poderosa bombas de energía por su brazo de metal junto con poderosas patadas de su pierna de cristal, sumándose ademas los aliados de este poniendo en jaque al grupo de potrillos, quienes pese a sus habilidades y dagas no lograban hacerles frente.**

Entonces ya están listos para arrojar la toalla o que enanos **\- Mortal Claws argumentaba seguro de su victoria siendo Meteor Wing el próximo en hablar .**

Blah, Blah que los villanos no se cansan de decir siempre lo mismo **\- Meteor Wing se burlaba del villano poniéndose de pie junto a sus compañeros.**

Y ustedes acaso no entienden que con nuestra arma secreta no tienen oportunidad **– Skulls contra argumentaba haciendo referencia al ahora controlado Maxi.**

Gracias por recordarnos que debemos liberarlo y disculparnos por haber sido groseros con el **– Magic Wish elevando su daga pues estaba dispuesto a llegar a las ultimas consecuencia para enmendar su falta.**

Pues creo que será difícil estando muertos **\- Giga rock manifestó dispuesto a dar el golpe final sobre sus rivales pero fue detenido por Frankie.**

Y esto es una advertencia sus planes terminan aquí **– Demián declaro llegando con todos sus amigos a excepción de Aidan quien ese momento estaba montado en su robot .**

 **Así mientras que el equipo de héroes enfrentaba al trió de villanos quienes en respuesta convocaron sus armaduras , Aidan fue a frenar a Maxi llevándolo lejos del pueblo para comenzar a forcejear con Maxi.**

Disculpa por esto Maxi pero no hay otra manera **\- Aidan se disculpaba con el gigante acto seguido le arranco con fuerza las arañas de las piernas provocándole dolor –** aguanta ya falta poco **– termino diciendo el intentando arrancar las demás arañas .**

 **Pero antes de arrancar mas arañas, 2 arañas que habiansido arrancadas se transformaron en versiones humanoide gigantes , quienes a su vez comenzaron a atacarlo junto con Maxi, armándose con su tridente espada Aidan se preparo para un duro combate .Volviendo a tierra una intensa batalla se vivía entre nuestros héroes y el grupo de villano , ya que pese a ser mas en el grupo de héroes no lograban aun someter al trió de villanos, quienes liderados por Mortal Claws y utilizando sus armaduras llevaron la batalla a un punto muerto para ambos bandos.**

Parece que esta fiesta ya se enfrió ahora que hacemos audaz líder **\- Skulls cuestiono a Mortal Claws usando un tono irónico.**

Pues ahora subimos de nivel **\- Mortal Claws declaro acto seguido agarro los relojes de tanto el esqueleto como Giga Rock para luego hundirlos en su cuerpo .**

 **Dicha acción provoco que el se volviera liquido para luego envolver a sus camaradas , transformándose en una criatura de gran tamaño y musculosa , el brazo derecho tenia una hombrera con la cara de Skulls , el brazo izquierdo tenía una hombrera con la cara de mortal Claws , una armadura negra con una capa carmesí , un rostro alargado con cuerno y colmillos , orejas puntiagudas , ojos amarillos con iris morado .**

Pero que rayos es esa cosa **\- Gaspar preocupado interrogado a sus camaradas recibiendo un duro golpe por parte de dicha criatura.**

Nosotros somos el fin de todo , somos la **…** **ABOMINACIÓN –Dijo la criatura para luego comenzar un nuevo conflicto contra el grupo héroes .**

Porque para variar no nos toca pelear con alguien normal **– Zeeb manifestaba mientras que al mismo tiempo evitaba los ataques de su rival.**

Pues creo que es porque el universo nos odia – **Pineapples Juice comentaba por lo bajo defendiéndose de la abominación con su daga .**

 **Las cosas pitaba mal para el equipo tierra y las cosas no iban mejor para el Aidan quien estaba contra la cuerdas debido al ataque de tanto Maxi como las dos arañas, concentrando su poder logro someter a la 2 arañas humanoides , luego volvió a forcejear maxi arrancándole las arañas de los codos reduciéndolo a la mitad de su tamaño, el problema era que los monstruos arañas que aparecieron tenían cuatro brazos.**

Por el amor a Satán que esta locura jamás va terminar **– Aidan angustiado se disponía acabar con las nuevas criaturas arácnidas .**

Ayúdenme alguien ya no quiero pelear, ya no quiero lastimar a nadie más **– Maxi entre llantos rogaba porque alguien lo ayudara antes sentir mas dolor propiciado por la araña en la cabeza.**

 **¡** Ya déjenlo en paz **! - Aidan manifestó con furia pues estaba harto del abuso que el pequeño gigante sufría a manos de sus rivales - ¡Diabolical Execution! - grito el joven demonio utilizando al máximo sus poderes demoniacos creando una cara de demonio hecha de fuego azul,.**

 **Dicho rostro consumió a las criatura araña y a Maxi , al despejarse las criaturas arañas habían desapareció y el pequeño gigante había recuperado su forma normal completamente a salvo para luego recibir caricias por parte de Aidan atreves de su robot, volviendo a la pelea en tierra tras una extensa batalla los chicos se reunieron para planificar su ataque final.**

Se ven que esto es arriesgado verdad **\- Meteor Wing manifestaba su dudas por el plan que proponía sus compañeros.**

Pues compadre no es que tengamos muchas opciones **\- Demián argumentaba pues tanto el como sus compañeros habían llegado a sus limites.**

Hemos hecho cosas más locas asique no te quejes **– Pineapples Cake agregaba a la conversación de su compañero siendo interrumpidos por sus rivales.**

Basta de murmullos llego su hora final **\- Abominación declaro estando a punto de dar su golpe final hasta que un estallido de energía lo aparto.**

Ahorra todos concentres imaginen la mejor manera de vencer a esa cosa **– Star Wizz instruía a sus compañero combinado sus poderes con las dagas de los potrillos mas los poderes de su compañero monstruo.**

 **Dichas combinación de energía creo un gigante de luz quien portaba un martillo de gran tamaño , dicho martillo estaba hecho de la combinación de las 4 dagas de los potrillo , la creación de nuestros héroes logro hacerle frente a su rival y tras algunos asaltos ambos criaturas cayeron rompiendo la fusion de ambos grupos.**

Ok les concedemos la victoria pero les advertimos ese enano que tanto estiman será nuestro **\- Mortal Claws amenazo a sus enemigos acto seguido convoco su tren personal para emprender la retirada de su grupo.**

 **(Aquí termina:** **Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music)**

 **Utilizando el jaqueo del tiempo los chicos repararon los daños provocados con Maxi, pero en lugar de llevar al pequeño gigante al castillo con ellos lo dejaron en la granja de la familia pineapples bajo el cuidado del padre de los mellizos , Dicho semental no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido salvo la visita de sus hijos , sobrino , sus amigos y por su puesto a Maxi a quien quería como aun hijo, estando reunidos en el Magnus train los chicos discutieron sus próximo pasos a seguir.**

Lo bueno, es que conseguí la lagrima de maxi, asique podremos hacer crecer la planta que necesitamos **– Aidan contaba mostrando una botella donde yacía dicha lagrima la cual había conseguido tras su batalla con el gigante.**

Lo malo que esos sujetos no dejaran de molestar a Maxi y con sus nuevos poderes senos hará muy difícil cuidarlo **\- Austin señalizaba pues le preocupaba que los villanos volvieran a hostigar al pobre gigante.**

A mi me preocupa mas lo que pasara cuando mas ponys se enteren de su existencia- **Meteor Wing agregaba a la conversación ya que le preocupaba las reacciones de los ponys al conocer a Maxi.**

Pues solo queda pedirle ayuda a **"Mr. terror" – Demián propuso ganado la mirada incomoda por parte de sus compañeros .**

Sabes que el exigirá que le demos algo a cambio de sus " **servicios" –Magic Wish le recodaba a su compañero vampiro la forma como trabaja dicho ser .**

Como están las cosas creo que es el mejor plan que tenemos **– Gaspar agrego a la conversación recordando la difícil batalla que enfrentaron el día de hoy .**

Creo que tengo una solución que puede satisfacer a todos **– Dijo Set para luego explicar el plan que se le había ocurrido tras la conversación de sus compañeros.**

 **Al día siguiente en ponyville mas en concreto en el castillo de la amistad la princesa Twiligth disfrutaba de un sabroso desayuno con spike y sus pupilos. En dicha comida la pareja mágica comía intranquilos .**

Les pasa algo malo chicos **– Twiligth cuestiono a sus dos alumnos quienes tragaron al seco antes de responder.**

no nada solo disfrutamos estos ricos Waffles que preparo spike **– Magic Wish conto a su mentora intentando sonar creíble.**

Pues gracia Magic me esforcé haciéndolos **– Dijo spike agradeciendo las palabras de los potrillos entonces se escucho el timbre del castillo de la amistad .**

Alguno espera alguien esta mañana **– Twiligth cuestiono a tanto sus alumnos como al joven dragón quienes respondieron que no.**

 **Al ir a ver quién era la princesa de la amistad fue sorprendida al encontrar un paquete con su nombre escrito en el , rápidamente lo llevo adentro para revisarlo.**

Creen que esto en verdad funcionara **– oculto a lo lejos Kets cuestionaba a sus compañero para luego ver salir alicornio a toda velocidad seguido por spike y los potrillos –** olviden lo que dije todo va de acuerdo al plan **– Termino diciendo el joven yaqui para luego retirarse junto a sus compañeros.**

 _ **Continuara…**_


	20. Quest 19

**hola aqui esta el nuevo cap de esta historia , antes de comenzar quisiera disculparme por el atraso y pedirles lectores que se cuiden del cornavirus ,sin mas que decir que disfruten el cap.**

* * *

 **Quest 19: al otro lado del espejo**

 **Habiendo pasado un algunos días de haber recibido el misterioso paquete en la puerta de su castillo, la princesa Twiligth sparkle reunión a sus amigos y junto con tanto spike como sus aprendices mas sus amigos para luego partir con rumbo a la ciudad de Puerto Caballo, una vez que arribaron el grupo se dirigió a la granja de la familia pineapples en donde tras hacer las debidas presentaciones con el padre de los gemelos pineapples fueron a conocer a cierto "pequeño" que ahorra moraba en la granja.**

Entonces esa esfera que recibiste nos decía la verdad **– Rainbow Dash manifestaba tras una rápida revisión aérea de pies a cabeza de maxi.**

Aun no puedo creer que ustedes y Big Mac hayan ocultado su existencia **– Applejack con un ligero tono de regaño confrontaba a los jóvenes siendo Meteor el próximo en hablar.**

Y como se supone que iniciaremos esa conversación, ademas hubieran pensado que les gastamos una broma **\- Meteor Wing siguiendo la corriente del engaño hecho por el y sus amigos contra argumentaba las palabras de la vaquera .**

Pues si hubieran dicho que un gato hizo payasadas en un monociclo no les había creído **– Pinkie pie uniéndose a la conversación hizo sus usuales bromas y saltos –** sin embargo **– continuo ella –** un tierno y regordete gigante pues no suena más realista pues no es lo mas raro que hayamos visto **– termino diciendo indicándole a los jóvenes su error al no confiar en ellas o sus amigas.**

Bueno eso ya no importa querida ahora tenemos que decidir que vamos hacer con el pequeño maxi **– Rarity declaraba pues le preocupaba el futuro del pequeño gigante en eso dicho muchacho agarro a Fluthershy .**

Pajarito bonito pio – pio **– Decía Maxi a modo de juego mientras movía de un lado a otro a la bondadosa pegaso.**

Maxi eso no es un juguete ella es tu nueva amiga fluthershy **– Pineapple milkshake con un leve tono de regaño intentaba llamar la atención del "pequeño" crio.**

¡Maxi! **– Grito Fluthershy llamando al Gigante –** Bájame ahorra **– lanzándole su "mirada" la pegaso se libro de las manos del muchachito quien avergonzado se fue a un rincón.**

Lo veo y no lo creo como es que hiciste eso **– Pineapples cake sorprendido cuestiono a la pegaso al ver como logro hacer entrar en razón a Maxi.**

Bueno después de convencer a un dragón de irse ponyville y hacer amiga de una manticora para fluthershy esto es un juego de niños **– Rainbow Dash contaba a los pequeños dejándolos aun mas sorprendidos tras oír dicho relato.**

 **Escavando entre sus cosas el joven Maxi le entrego unas flores que había recogido a modo de disculpas.**

Creo que te ganaste un admirador **– Dijo Pineapples Juice tras ver la forma tan cariñosa como se comportaba con Fluthershy.**

Chicos podrían jugar un rato con Maxi mientras tenemos una pequeña charla con el Sr. Pineapple **\- Twiligth solicitaba a los potrillos quienes obedecieron casi de inmediato para luego retirarse junto con Maxi.**

Pues compañeros yo diría que es misión cumplida **– Night Star proclamo siendo interrumpido por Meteor Wing.**

Casi, ahora como vamos hacer para jugar con gigante sin que aplaste todo lo que se le atraviese **\- Meteor Wing indicaba a sus compañeros pues encontró las fallas del plan creado por todos.**

Tranquilo para esos casos es bueno tener un amigo hechiceroy uno experto en ciencia **– Magic Wish manifestó acto seguido saco un brazalete de color plateado con 3 indicadores distintos.**

 **Girando el indicador a la letra G el brazalete se volvió gigante , luego entre todos y siendo tanto amables como gentiles con el joven gigante los potrillos le colocaron el brazalete acto seguido cambiaron el indicador a L , provocando así que Maxi con todo y su ropa se encogiera de tamaño quedando en una escala adecuado para poder jugar con los 5 potrillos. Desde base tecnológica de su castillo el profesor z junto con Frankie observaban la escena.**

Pues hasta ahora la operación Goliat marcha sobre ruedas **– El profesor z manifestaba al ver como el ahora pequeño Maxi jugaba feliz con Magic Wish y su grupo.**

Así parece , esperemos que con la colaboración de la maestra de Magic y sus amigas sea suficiente para mantenerlo a salvo **\- Frankie agregaba a la conversación con el profesor para luego ir por un bocadillo a la cocina.**

 **Por otro lado en una sección especial del invernadero Bosco junto Austin vigilaban el crecimiento de la planta mágica que seria clave para el regreso de los chicos monstruos a su mundo en caso de no poder obtener los 30 medallones de los prime.**

Pues el fertilizante que creaste esta funcionado bien dentro de poco la plata dará fruto **– Austin felicitaba a su compañero Monstruos tras revisar el crecimiento de la planta.**

Gracias lo llevo en mi savia, por cierto pronto será tiempo de cosechar nuestras yerbas y vegetales **– Bosco informaba a su aliado mágico quien tras oír eso fue a revisar los avances de dichas hortalizas.**

 **En otra parte del castillo Kai junto con Gaspar ayudaban a Zeeb con un entrenamiento especial para Luka, pues dentro de poco el pequeño lobezno tendría su primera "salida lunar" en la cual afloran los instintos salvajes de tanto hombres como mujeres lobos , usualmente quien debe preparar a los lobezno jóvenes para dicho evento son los padres, pero dado que los padres de ambos están en otro mundo correspondía a Zeeb dicha responsabilidad.**

Ok , en tu marca **…..– Comenzó diciendo Gaspar –** listo **– continuo el -** ¡Fuera! **– termino diciendo el chico fantasma indicándole a Luca que comenzara atravesar los obstáculos creados por Kai y su hermano .**

A mejorado su velocidad casi es tan rápido como tu **– Gaspar manifestaba mientras observaba junto a Zeeb el avance del pequeño Luca.**

La velocidad es lo de menos hay que ver si resiste lastimar a inocentes que se leatraviesen **– Zeeb le aclaraba al fantasma mientras que veía a Luca evadir los obstáculos con forma de animales y ponys.**

Tenle fe aunque no lo creas él es más capaz de lo que crees **– Kai contaba al hermano de su amigo dejando en claro la fe que le tenía al joven lobo.**

 **Tras superar los obstáculos y tocar una campana el Luca aulló victorioso , entretanto tras perder una apuesta Kets ayudaba a Set con su próxima obra de arte, la cual por alguna razón incluía grullas de papel , Kets pensó que sería algo rápido pero no fue así porque lamentablemente doblar papel no era una de sus cualidades.**

Entonces el papel se dobla así para obtener una pequeña grulla **– Kets manifestaba doblando esquina con esquina el papel formando dicho animal** – finalmente pude hacer una bien **– feliz el Yaqui celebraba su obra pues tras varios intentos por fin lograba progresar.**

Bien hecho solo te faltan 11 mas **– Set felicitaba a tu camarada quien respuesta golpeo un muro con su maza picuda –** terminaste **–continuo el –** porque recuerda que tu apostaste y perdiste asique tienes que ayudarme **– termino diciendo el joven gorgón recordándole su deber a su aliado.**

Y ahorra tu me humillas obligándome hacer esto **– Kets se defendía tras recuperar la compostura –** ademas **– continuo el –** me puedes decir para que diablos necesitas 12 grullas **– termino diciendo interrogaba al artista del grupo de monstruos.**

 **Pero antes que el joven gorgón pudiera responder un temblor sacudió todo el castillo seguido por una gran explosión, rápidamente todos los ocupantes del castillo fueron averiguar lo que pasaba descubriendo que tanto Demián como aidan se encontraban enfrascados en una batalla golpes iban y venían por parte de ambos.**

Entonces estás listo para ceder o que **– Demián forcejeando con el joven demonio intento doblegarlo –** estas bromeando recién me estoy encendiendo **\- Aidan contraargumento acto seguido literalmente se prendió en llamas logrando así zafarse del agarre del vampiro**

Em la pregunta puede ser tonta pero deberíamos detenerlos **– Kai de manera inocente cuestiono a sus compañeros monstruos.**

No lo se cada vez que esos dos pelean lo hacen por diversión o por alguna tontería – **Gaspar conto al pequeño Imp para luego ver a su amigo Zeeb transformarse.**

Bueno quedarnos mirando no arreglara nada al menos averigüemos por que están peliando ahorra **– Zeeb manifestó para luego unirse a la batalla por desgracia recibió una patada en la cabeza y adomen –** por lo que estén peleando les pido que paren y nos expliquen a todos **– termino diciendo el joven lobezno antes de perder** **el conocimiento.**

 **Más tarde ese día tras asegurarse que Maxi seria bien cuidado por las manes 6 quienes se quedarían en puerto caballo con el gigante , tras hacerle entender a Maxi que no revelara el poder del brazalete que altera su tamaño , así como dejarlo en su tamaño normal los potrillos fueron a reportarse con sus amigos monstruo en su castillo, una vez que llegaron fueron invitados al comedor en donde eran esperados por sus amigos monstruos , también pudieron observar como Zeeb sostenía una bolsa de hielo en tanto adomen como cabeza.**

Bueno ya que estamos todos comencemos esta reunión **– El profesor Z iniciaba la junta entre el grupo de potrillos y chicos monstruos siendo Frankie el primero en hablar.**

Primer tema tratar hemos conseguido hasta 7 de los 30 medallones primer **– Frankie señalizo en una pizarra prepara con anterioridad –** por lo que **– continuo el –** Austin, Bosco como va nuestro plan b **– cuestiono el joven Frankestein a sus compañero de equipo .**

Bastante bien pero aun le falta tiempo para crecer **– Austin conto a sus amigos para luego darle paso a Bosco –** por otro lado pronto será hora de cosecha y los scream-tomato están para morirse – **el monstruo del pantano contaba con orgullo a todo en la habitación.**

Bueno segundo tema a tratar **….- Comenzó diciendo Frankie pero fue interrumpido por Magic Wish quien hace rato tenía el casco alzado.**

Pregunta rápida porque Zeeb luce como si hubieran luchado contra una locomotora **– el joven unicornio pregunto a tanto Frankie como al resto de niños monstruos quienes silbaban de forma inocente.**

Dejémoslo que fue una sesión de entrenamiento muy accidentada **– Aidan contestaba a su compañero de equipo con cierto remordimiento por el caos que causo.**

Ok como iba diciendo el segundo tema a tratar es como combatiremos al trió del terror ahorra que se fusionan **– Frankie retomando el liderazgo de la conversación cuestiono a sus compañeros pues tras su último encuentro quedo claro que el enemigo está mejorando su plan de juego .**

Podríamos buscar Hearth witch y su grupo para que colaboren con nosotros **\- Gaspar sugirió a su compañeros siendo Meteor Wing el primero en hablar.**

Yo creo que no Gas porque ellos parecen tener su propia agenda **– Meteor Wing manifestó recordándole que ellos también buscan los medallones-** ademas **– continuo el -** ni siquiera sabemos quiénes son o como llamarlos **– termino diciendo el joven pegaso.**

Entonces solo nos queda recurrir a una persona **…..Mr. terror - Demián tomando la palabra propuso a los presente provocando que todas las miradas se posaran en el.**

Estás loco compa , ademas sabes que el y su hermano no dan nada gratis **– Magic Wish argumentaba mientras le recordaba la forma de ser de la pareja de hermanos.**

Si pero creo que si lo ofrecemos algunos de los tesoros de Isis podríamos **…..- Demián intento decir pero fue interrumpido groseramente por Aidan.**

No necesitamos la ayuda de ese tipo sino entrenar para mejorar nuestro juego contra ellos **– Aidan declaraba provocando que los presentes discutieran entre si.**

¡ok! Los que estén a favor de Demián levanten un casco y garra **– Pineapple Cake propuso recibiendo en respuesta 7 de 14 votos** \- ahorra los que están a favor de aidan – **termino diciendo el potrillo de tierra recibiendo la misma cantidad de votos.**

Creo que llegamos a un punto muerto Pc **– Pineapple juice manifestó al ver estancada la votación –** lo que significa **– continuo el –** que **tú** decides que hará el grupo **–termino diciendo el potrillo dejando el destino de todos en manos de su hermano.**

 **Entre tanto en la base lunar la maléfica nightmare spirit tenía una acalorada discusión con su amo a través de su orbe místico.**

No ya estoy harto de excusas solo tienes una tarea destruir a esos mocoso **\- Amok oculto en las sombras regañaba a su vasallo** – pero una y otra vez – **continuo el –** han barrido el piso contigo dame una buena razón por la que debería mantenerte viva **– termino diciendo el siniestro ser a la villana.**

Porque al fin he podido descifrar los secretos deesto **– Nightmare spirit anuncio acto seguido mostro el libro hurtado hace tiempo de la pirámide de la princesa Isis.**

Entiendes la naturaleza del poder que lleva dicho manuscrito **– Amok un tanto sorprendido y perturbado interrogaba a su vasalla quien respondió con una sonrisa.**

Por supuesto he estado practicando y pronto podre en marcha un plan que matara dos pájaros de un tiro **– Nightmare spirit contraargumento asegurándole al villano que tenia control sobre la situación.**

Ok , mas te advierto que si fracasas una vez más las consecuencias será **fatales – Amok declaro antes de desaparecer no sin antes darle un ligero golpe a su vasalla .**

 **Desde su propia dimensión** **Paradox junto a los hermanos Black y Terror observaban dicha escena.**

Entonces esa inconsciente va hacerlo enserió va desatar los poderes de **Thot (1#)- Mr. Black comprendió la gravedad del asunto manifestó a sus camaradas –** parece que no le basto con liberar y asociarse con Amok **– termino diciendo él para luego dar paso a su hermano.**

Concuerdo contigo brother por eso ya he tomado medidas para enfrentar las futuras amenazas que se avecinan **– Mr. Terror manifestó haciendo aparecer un espejo de cuerpo entero rojo adornado con alas de murciélago y caras de tanto alegría como tristeza.**

¡no! es demasiado peligroso utilizar eso con el balanza cósmico tan delicado **– Paradox negando la proposición de Mr. terror dada la situación actual que enfrentaba los universos.**

Con todo respecto mi señor pero mi plan nos permitirá restablecer el orden en el universo y al mismo tiempo debilitar el poder de Amok quien cada día se hace mas fuerte - **Mr. terror explicaba al amo del tiempo y el espacio quien aun se negaba a aceptar la idea del esqueleto.**

Concuerdo contigo hasta cierto punto hermano pero olvidas de lospeligros de usar de ese espejo partiendo por los Quartz **– opinaba acerca del plan que proponía su hermano-** ademas **– continuo el** – al margen de todas las victorias que esos chicos han tenido ellos siguen siendo niños- **termino diciendo el preocupado por la seguridad de nuestros héroes.**

Tengo plena confianza que ellos logran más que nosotros en los últimos 10000 años **\- Mr. terror proclamo muy seguro de su plan** – claro – **continuo el** – todo será bajo tu autorización mi señor Paradox – **termino diciendo el dirigiéndose a Paradox buscando su aprobación.**

Ok pero tengo una condición y sin importar el resultado deberás lidiar con las consecuencias **– Paradox declaro antes de contarles los términos para aceptar su plan provocando que tragara al seco.**

 **Entretanto ya en la noche nuestros héroes arribaron a la tienda de Mr. terror, encontrando a su propietario tomando una taza de té la cual flotaba un ojo.**

Pero miren si son mi tropa heroica favorita a que debo su visita **– Mr. Terror con cierto tono de burla cuestionaba al grupo de muchachos.**

Pues necesitamos pedirle un favor muy grande **– Magic Wish hablando en nombre del grupo fue confrontar al enigmático y en ocasiones útil caballero monstruo.**

Adivino tiene que ver con una triple amenaza que ahorra se volvió una y poderosa criatura **\- Mr. terror manifestó dando entender que ya conocía la actual situación de nuestros héroes.**

Okey ya que sabes eso vayamos al punto que tendríamos que darte para que nos ayude **– Meteor Wing con su típica actitud tosca cuestiono aquel ser espectral quien entre risas contesto.**

Tanta hostilidad para este humilde comerciante **\- Dijo Mr. Terror para luego invitar a los presentes a la trastienda –** por suerte para ustedes esta situación es mala para mi también, asique les brindare mi asistencia de manera gratuita **– termino diciendo el acto seguido revelo el espejo que había mostrado a su hermano y Paradox.**

Porque presiento que se acerca una búsqueda con muchos peligros **– Pineapples juice intuyendo a los que iba la revelación de dicho espejo con apariencia lúgubre.**

Tranquilo ya que para esta "Búsqueda" solo necesito a los chicos monstruos **– Mr. terror informaba al grupo de muchachos –** uhm silencio **– continuo el –** eso significa que alguien va preguntar el **porqué –termino diciendo el siendo aidan el próximo en hablar.**

Entonces como se supone que vamos hacer esto **– Aidan Cuestiono al caballero monstruo dejándolo a tanto él como sus compañeros sorprendidos por su audacia –** no miren así ya sabíamos que esperar con este tipo – **termino diciendo el joven demonio para luego darle la palabra a Mr. terror.**

Bueno creo que no debo explicarles el concepto de mundos alternos **– Mr. terror contaba recibiendo el silencio en respuesta –** pues entonces les explicare su misión lo que deben buscar y recuperar **"chronos esferas",** las cuales contienen un poder incalculable por lo que fueron separadas 3 mundos diferentes **–termino diciendo el explicando el objetivo de la cruzada que les confiaba al grupo de monstruos**

Supongo que hay alguna advertencia o mala noticia verdad **– Zeeb asumió tras recordar como son las tareas impuesta por su colaborador y su hermano.**

Solo dos, la primera es que misma cantidad de criatura deben atravesar el espejo **– Mr. terror conto a todos los presentes la primera regla del espejo –** segunda y muy importante bajo ninguna circunstancia pueden inmiscuirse en los problemas que aquejen a dichos mundo **– termino diciendo el explicando la segunda y más importante regla.**

Y como se supone que reconozcamos esas Chrono esferas- **Frankie tomando la palabra cuestiono aquel ser que parecía tener la respuesta a todo.**

 **Tras la pregunta del joven Frankestein el esqueleto hechicero hizo aparecer relojes de arena con bordes negros y cristales blancos.**

Alguna otra pregunta o empezamos de una vez con esto **– Mr. Terror interrogó a los presentes siendo confrontado por Magic frustrándolo –** ahorra que ocurre mi joven héroe **– termino diciendo el esperando que la respuesta fuera corta.**

Es que Austin solo alcanza su máximo poder cuando estamos junto asique podría acompañarlo en esta misión **\- Magic Wish conto al caballero monstruoso pero antes que este le pudiera responder se escucho una alarma.**

Chicos hay una emergencia en puerto caballo y créanos cuando lees decimos que deben verlo para creerlo **– Kai contaba al grupo de muchachos a través del reloj de Aidan preocupando mas de alguno.**

Ok decidido si vamos hacer algo lo tenemos que hacerlo ahorra **– Meteor Wing declaro al ver a sus compañeros estáticos a sus compañeros de enemigo.**

 **Entre tanto en Puerto Caballo las manes 5 combatían a un ejercito de lo que parecía ser una combinación de zombie y espectro de unos 3 metros de alto , rostros desfigurados , garras afiladas como espadas utilizando unas túnicas negras rasgadas, los cuales se recuperaban tan pronto como eran destruidos.**

Vale lo diré estos tipos son peor que un dolor de muelas **– Rainbow Dash manifestaba tras acabar con un grupo de tres zombies /espectros.**

Y que lo digas Rainbow dash estos tipos son peor que una infestación de langosta **– Applejack concordando con su amiga pegaso laceaba a sus rivales para luego destruirlos con sus cascos traseros.**

Me alegra que fluthershy no esté aquí porque se moriría del susto y asco **– Rarity contaba a sus compañeras utilizando tanto su magia como habilidades de tejedora para hacer una red y capturar a sus rivales.**

 **Entre tanto Maxi atemorizado se ocultaba bajo un montón de heno en el graneros que usaba como refugio siendo cuidado por Fluthershy y spike, mientras que Pineapple milkshake preparaba un bocadillo a todos .**

Tranquilo Maxi no permitiremos que te hagan daño **– Fluthershy consolaba al muchacho quien continuaba oculto pese al apoyo emocional de la pegaso.**

Si alguien se atreve se tendrán que enfrentar a un poderoso dragón **– Spike envalentonado le aseguraba a Maxi que él le protegería de todo daño logrando al fin que Maxi saliera de su escondite.**

 **En eso Pineapples milkshake llego con algunos cupcakes y una gran dona de piña , tras asegurar la puerta del granero se dispuso a comer junto a sus invitados. Lamentablemente trió liderado por Mortal Claws se acercaba cada vez más a la granja decididos a capturar al chico gigante y usarlo para desbastar toda Equestria.**

Pues contra todo pronóstico todo está saliendo a pedido de boca **– Skulls manifestaba acercándose junto a sus compañeros al granero.**

Si el ejercito de Nightmare mantendrá ocupados a esos torpes mocosos **– Mortal claws haciendo referencia a sus enemigos -** ahorra **– continuo el –** solo debemos disponer de algunas pestes mas y será el comienzo del fin de este horrible reino **– termino diciendo el maléfico tigre quien saco sus garras para irrumpir en el granero.**

 **Estando a punto de realizar su ataque los tres villanos fueron jalados para atrás por una fuerza desconocidas , acto seguido hicieron acto presencia el grupo conformado por Hearth witch, Auriko y Asterius.**

Ultimas noticias pececillos esta granja será su tumba **– Auriko proclamo para luego ponerse en posición de ataque junto a sus compañeros.**

Huy que miedo de verdad piensan que ustedes 3 pueden hacernos frente **\- Mortal Claws manifestó antes de adquirir sus armaduras de cristal y armas .**

No lo sé , yo me siente con suerte **–Asterius manifestó acto seguido convoco dos martillos de batalla de acero con símbolos mágicos cuyos palos de agarre estaban hecho de roble.**

 **(poner desde aquí: Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music)**

 **Así fue como se inicio la batalla entre ambos grupos golpes iban y venían por partes de ambos mandos , entretanto la mane 5 continuaban su lucha contra los esperpento que amenazaban Puerto caballo y sus habitantes, sin embargo pese a sus esfuerzos las heroínas fueron prontamente superados por sus rivales.**

Bueno Twiligth este es el momento cuando sacas tu az bajo tu cuerno **\- Pinkie pie entre bromas solicitaba a su amiga que le contara los próximos pasos a seguir.**

Pues ahora mismo solo se me ocurre ….. **– Twilight intento articular palabra pero fue capturada por sus monstruosos enemigos.**

 **Estando al borde del peligro la princesa fue salvada por su ahorra por un ya transformado Night Star y sus compañeros quien ademas eran asistido por Doublé-B.**

Así no se trata a una princesa primero uno hace una reverencia….. **así – Night Star manifestó tras poner a salvo a la princesa de la amistad acto seguido atravesó con su daga a los zombie/espectros .**

Y esto quienes son **\- Dijo Rainbow Dash desconcertada cuestionaba a sus compañeros para luego verlos en acción eliminando a un gran grupo de zombie/espectros.**

Quienes sean querida creo que están de nuestro lado **– Rarity manifestó tras ver la forma como los auxiliaron a todas en la batalla.**

Si las comadres dejaron de conversar les pedimos que abandonen el área **– Doublé- B solicitaba un tanto grosera a las mane 5.**

Hey mequetrefe quien te cree para hablarnos así **– Applejack molesta le reclamaba a su pseudo salvador siendo Pineapples Cake el próximo en hablar.**

Lo siento, mi compañero puede ser un tanto tosco aveces **– Pineapples Cake comenzó diciendo el para luego acabar con otro enemigo.**

Esto se está poniendo complicado princesa Twilight usted y sus amigas rescaten a los ponys rezagados **\- Pineapples Juice solicito a Twiligth y sus amigos para luego volver a la batallas con sus compañeros.**

Ese tipo que cree que para darnos ordenes **– Rainbow Dash indignada manifestó acto seguido se dispuso a seguir a luchando contra los esperpento que amenazaban la ciudad.**

 **Pero en pleno vuelo la audaz pegaso fue detenida por la magia de la princesa Twiligth , tras una breve lucha Rainbow dash entendió que su amiga no quería que luchara.**

Chicas creo que debemos confiar en estos guerreros **– Twiligth conto a sus amigas pues su corazón le decía que era lo correcto.**

Si tu lo dices querida confiamos en ti **– Rarity tomando la palabra dio su voto de confianza acción que imitaron sus amigas incluso Rainbow dash.**

 **Mientras esta batalla se desarrollaba un conflicto más intenso se desarrollaba en la Granja Pineapple por los grupos liderados por Mortal Claws y Asterius, pues ambos grupos no estaban dispuestos a irse sin obtener lo que venían a buscar, poderosos golpes iban y venían por parte de ambas facciones, tras un masivo choque de energía se sintió un temblor que sacudió todo el lugar.**

Pues hay que decirlo son mas rudos que los insectos habituales **– Skulls comentaba reuniendo las parte de su esqueleto.**

Si y eso lo hace más divertido ya que estaba harto de jugar con los mismos perdedores **– Giga rock manifestaba pues la batalla le resultaba más divertida que desafiante.**

Pues yo digo que es hora de llevar esto al próximo nivel **– Mortal Claws declaro para luego fusionarse con sus compañeros formando a Abominación.**

 **(Detener: Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music y Poner: Kamen** **Rider Agito OST -** **「** **Believe Yourself** **)**

Excelente truco déjame mostrarte uno propio **\- Dijo Asterius acto seguido saco un reloj especial de color negro con bordes tanto plateados como dorados con una macilla en el lado derecho-Witch , Fishman , Minotaur ….. Clock up – grito con fuerza girando la perrilla tres veces absorbiendo en el procesa a sus camaradas en dicho reloj.**

 **Entonces el reloj aumento de tamaño poniéndose sobre la cabeza de Asterius iluminándolo con una extraña luz dorada, dentro de dicha luz aparecieron cientos de cuentas regresivas las cuales al marcar cero hicieron que el reloj recuperara su forma normal y cayera en la mano de un nuevo guerrero el cual lo puso en la cintura . Dicho guerrero media tres metros y medio utilizaba una armadura de acero reforzado , ademas tenía amarrado en la espalda lo que parecía un reloj de correa de tamaño proporcional a su cuerpo con la cara de una bruja, otro reloj de correa ocupaba el hombro derecho solo que tenía el rostro de un monstruo marino, en el pecho había un reloj de correa con el rostro de minotauro , la cabeza tenía un visor del color de las armaduras que lo formaban.**

 **(Termina: Kamen** **Rider Agito OST -Believe Yourself y poner de Nuevo:** **Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music)**

Muy bonito show de luces pero no es rival para nuestra abominable combinación **– abominación declaro acto seguido procedió a atacar pero su rival se limito a levantar una mano para frenarlo.**

Trinity te mostrara lo que es una perfecta combinación esperpento **– hablando en tercera persona el nuevo guerrero procedió a luchar con su nuevo rival.**

 **Haciendo crecer tres veces sus brazo** _ **Abominación**_ **ataco a su rival quien en respuesta toco su hombro cambiando a un estado liquido evitando asi el peligro , furioso abominación disparo desde su cuerpo cientos de afilados huesos como contra medida** _ **Trinity toco**_ **el reloj de su espalda adquiriendo un báculo con una gema roja en la punto, la cual uso para convertir los huesos en flores. Finalmente** _ **Abominación**_ **adquirió la forma de un tigre monstruoso gigante quien en sus cuatro patas se abalanzo sobre Trinity quien toco el reloj en su pecho para convocar el martillo de Asterius el cual uso para golpear el piso creando una fisura que le corto el paso a su rival aprovechándose de eso Trinity procedió a golpear duramente a su rival.**

Imposible cómo es posible que unos insectos tengan esa clase de fuerza **– abominación cansado y herido manifestaba siendo confrontado por su rival.**

Trinity ya lo dijo es la perfecta combinación, ya que su poder no viene solo de un reloj viene del corazón , mente y alma que lo forman – **Trinity hablando nuevamente en tercera persona conto al villano –** Ahorra **– continuo el –** Trinity obtendrá lo que vino a buscar **– termino diciendo él para luego sacar el báculo combinándolo con su martillo.**

Si crees que nos rendiremos ante un insectos como ustedes se equivocas **– Abominación reuniendo todo el poder que le quedaba para acabar con Trinity.**

Trinity dice que hasta aquí llegaron **¡ Tri-Breaker impact!- Trinity grito acto seguido golpe con su martillo cargado de magia a Abominación luego atravesó un portal y repitió el mismo ataque.**

 **Tras golpear varias veces a su rival este finalmente exploto dejando atrás tres relojes con la imagen de tanto un esqueleto como un Golem y un tigre mas tres medallones, dichos medallones fueron recogidos por Asterius y su grupo quienes rompieron su fusion al terminar la batalla. Volviendo con nuestros tras vencer a innumerables enemigos esto desaparecieron de un minuto a otro extrañando al grupo quienes antes de irse fueron asegurase que Maxi , tras llegar a la granja el grupo de héroes respiro tranquilo al ver al joven gigante dormido en el granero junto con spike quien descansaba sobre la panza del niño gigante.**

 **(termina : Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music)**

Disculpad pero una bruja y sus amigos me pidieron que les entregara esto **– Fluthershy junto a sus amigas se reunieron con los chicos para entregarle los relojes en donde estaban ahora sus rivales.**

Una bruja dices a mi me suena a **…..- Meteor wings decía para si mismo para luego ser interrumpido por Rainbow dash –** Em algún problema señorita **– haciendo el tonto ante su maestra el muchacho cuestiono a su interlocutora.**

Aparte del hecho que unos extrañas criaturas con armaduras aparecieron de la nada para salvarme , todo está bienpero aun así quiero saber **porque– Rainbow dash con un leve tono sarcástico contaba al ser que le había salvado el día de hoy .**

Lo que mi amiga trata decir dulzura es que quisiéramos saber quiénes son para darles la gracias **– Applejack tomando la palabra confronto al grupo de héroes siendo Pineapples Cake el próximo en hablar .**

Esa es una historia para otro momento señorita vaquera **\- Pineapples Cake aprovechándose de su identidad de héroes se burlo de su prima para luego convocar al Magnus train.**

Por favor al menos denos su nombre para agradecerle por ayudarnos y habernos guiado a Maxi **– La princesa Twiligth solicito a sus nuevos aliados intuyendo que eran los responsables de haberla traído a puerto caballo con sus amigas.**

Somos aquellos que no encajan con los demás, aquellos que elegimos luchar contra las amenazas de la noche quienes somos …- **Comenzó diciendo Night Star antes de reunir a sus compañero para hacer una revelación.**

Somos **"Los** **freaks" – Gritaron el grupo de muchachos antes de montar el Magnus train para así alejarse de las manes 6.**

Los Freaks lo tengo ahorra podremos hacer las camisetas y las tarjetas de regalo **– escribiendo el nombre con una máquina de escribir sacada de su melena Pinkie pie logro sacarle una carcajada a sus amigas.**

 **Llegando la mañana las manes 6 se reencontraron con el grupo de potrillos que estaban bajo el cuidado de Twiligth ,Applejack y Rainbow, el grupo de potrillos dio como excusa de su ausencia que fueron atacados por los mismos monstruos que atacaron puerto caballo , por lo que se escondieron en la guarida secreta de los gemelos pineapples y para no despertar sospechas de la ausencia de Magic Wish el joven Imp Kai se disfrazo como el joven unicornio.**

Pues hay que decirlo fue una noche divertida no lo creen **– Magic Wish (Kai) manifestaba imitando casi a la perfección la voz y la actitud de su amigo equino.**

Eso depende a lo que llames divertido querido **– Rarity manifestaba con cierto reproche al muchacho quien tomaba a la ligera la terrible situación que vivieron en el día de ayer.**

Bueno fue una noche de pesadilla pero por lo que supe hicieron nuevos amigos **– Night Star manifestó haciéndose el tonto frente a su maestra y sus amigas.**

Yo no iría tan lejos compañero hay algo en ello que no termina por agradarme **– Dijo Rainbow dash dejando claro su pensar y sentir acerca del grupo de guerreros.**

Que acaso la futura capitana de los wonderbolt esta celosa **– Meteor wings bromeaba por lo bajo ganando una mirada severa de la pegaso multicolor y unas cuantas risas de sus amigos potrillos.**

De todas maneras creo que es hora que volvamos a ponyville **– La princesa Twilight declaro provocando que cierto gigante espía comenzara a llorar.**

Tranquilo Maxi volveremos a visitarte muy pronto te lo prometo **– Fluthershy comprometiéndose junto a sus amigos que lo volverían a visitar.**

Lo entiendo y esperara con ansias para jugar – **Maxi contesto** **tras secarse las lagrimas acto seguido les dio a tanto las manes 6 como los potrillos y spike un abrazo de despedida.**

 **Montando el tren con dirección a Ponyville los chicos sonrieran satisfechos por el éxito de su plan y aventura pero sin que lo supieran desde lo alto del cielo se extendía una misteriosa nube de humo verde con rayos purpuras.**

No me gusta esta historia asique voy a reescribirla desde el principio **– Nightmare spirit declaro mientras veía como dicha nube inundaba todo equestria y el mundo.**

Te advertí que tu plan tendría consecuencias aun crees que tus chicos lo solucionaran **– Dijo Paradox a Mr. Terror observando junto a él como la niebla cubría todo a su paso**

Todo saldrá bien me he preparado para esto y ellos también asique solo queda observar lo que pasara **– proclamo con confianza antes de ser consumido por el humo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

 **Continuara…..**

* * *

 **1#: es un dios egipcio que se dice que escribio uno de los libro mas peligrosos del mundo**


	21. notas del autor

**Hola a todos hace un tiempo me di cuenta que esta historia ha tenido muchos cambios a lo largo de sus capitullos por lo que voy a dividirlos en sagas para que sea mas comprensible para ustedes o cualquiera que le guste o atraiga mi historia.**

Cap 0 al 8: **Se titula como el comienzo**

Cap 9 al 19: **esta se titula nightmare en equestria**

Cap 20 a ¿? **: esta será una mini saga que espero acabar con dos o tres capítulos máximos la cual denomino la travesía monstruosa**

 **Tras terminar la mini saga comenzara la parte final de la primera temporada de este fic , sin mas que decir me despido por ahora , adiós.**


	22. Quest 20

**hola amigos lamento la tardanza y quisiera decirle que se cuiden en estos tiempo difíciles en el que esta el mundo sin mas que decir que disfruten el cap**

* * *

 **Quest 20: Neo-equestria bajo asecho**

 **Tras separarse de su compañeros potrillos el grupo jóvenes monstruos junto con Magic Wish se aventuraron a la tierras paralelas, sin saber que esperar el grupo de héroes iba caminado con rumbo a lo desconocido, al atravesar otro espejo los chicos llegaron a una ciudad que estéticamente se parecía Canterlot solo que más moderna, habían letrero electrónicos y vehículos impulsados por magia de unicornios entre otras maravillas modernas.**

Definitivamente ya no estamos en mi Canterlot **– Magic Wish manifestaba oculto en un callejón junto a sus compañeros de equipo.**

Hay demasiados ponys como vamos a encontrar la Chrono esfera de este mundo **– Gaspar cuestionaba a sus compañeros de equipo pues les preocupaba la reacción de los ponis ante su presencia.**

Eso es fácil de solucionar todos tómense de las manos y garras **– Austin solicito a los presentes acto seguido saco su báculo lanzando un sortilegio sobre el y sus compañeros-** listo ya podemos salir **\- termino diciendo el joven mago siendo Zeeb el próximo en hablar.**

Em no quiero romper tu burbuja pero no paso nada **–Zeeb contaba a su compañero mágico quien en respuesta movió al lobo a la calle.**

 **El joven lobezno tembló como una hoja pensando las represalia que los ponys a su alrededor, por lo que rápidamente se cubrió el rostro, siendo confrontado por un unicornio transeúnte .**

Te encuentra bien pequeño acaso te perdiste **– El unicornio cuestionaba a Zeeb quien sin entender lo que pasaba negó con la cabeza.**

¡Hay estas!, lo siento señor mi amigo se abruma con facilidad cuando hay muchos ponys desconocidos a su alrededor **– Austin conto al semental quien aceptando lo dicho por el muchacho se retiro no sin antes acariciarle la cabeza a ambos**

Ok alguno me explica lo que acaba de pasar aquí **– Demián cuestiono a sus compañeros de equipo siendo Frankie el próximo en hablar.**

Creo que yo sé Demi **\- Frankie frente a una vitrina de vidrio llamo a su amigo vampiro y sus compañeros de equipo.**

 **Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que la imagen que reflejaba el cristal no era la suya sino la de un grupo de potrillos de la raza de los unicornios y ponis de tierra con excepción de Magic Wish quien lucia normal .**

Con que un hechizo de camuflaje nada mal Austin **–Magic Wish alaba al joven mago pues él sabe lo difícil de conjurar un hechizo así y poder mantenerlo.**

 **Con eso resuelto los chicos se dispusieron a buscar la Chrono esfera, utilizando los relojes de arena otorgados por Mr. Terror por desgracia estos no mostraban reacción alguna, tras revisar cada rincón de la ciudad los chicos finalmente se reunieron fuera de una tienda de comics.**

Pues este está resultando ser el peor viaje de mi vida **– Zeeb manifestaba pues su misión hasta ahora había sido un fracaso total.**

Bueno que esperabas hablamos de con el nunca las cosas son fáciles **– Aidan manifestaba con sarcasmos ya que sabia como era la forma de ser de su colaborador.**

Tranquilos chicos estoy seguro que pronto hallaremos una solución **– Dijo Gaspar con usual optimismo ya que aun creía en el éxito de su misión.**

No quiero romper tu burbuja Gas pero no creo que la solución a nuestros problemas aparezca mágicamente por esa puerta **– Frankie conto al joven fantasma apuntando la entrada del local de comics.**

 **Tan pronto como el joven Frankestein termino su frase a la tienda llegaron un joven dragón acompañado de un semental de la raza de los unicornios. El dragón era de la altura y edad de spike pero sus escamas eran color carmín , sus picos color oro con forma de rayos , ademas tenía cuernos en ambos lados de la cabeza mas una cola con forma de flecha , el unicornio era alto con piel azul cobalto tanto su melena como cola era color negra y su Cutie Mark era la de un lienzo con la imagen de un crayón y pincel cruzados.**

No digan nada **– Frankie declaro tras ver reaccionar los relojes de arena en presencia del dragón y el unicornio.**

 **Sin pensarlo dos veces los chicos se metieron en dicha tienda para ver si podía hallar lo que buscaban. Al entrar los chicos quedaron mas sorprendidos al contemplar todos los artículos no solo habían comics sino que ademas habían figuras de acción , maquinas de juego de video , un bar de bebidas donde ademas servían pizza y nachos.**

Este lugar es increíble sin tuviera un saco de dormir me quedaría a dormir aquí **–Zeeb manifestó asombrado mientras recorría dicho lugar junto a sus amigos**

Comprendo el sentimiento pero por ahora debemos buscar la Chrono esfera **– Magic Wish exponía a su compañero lobo -** ahorra – **continuo el** – separémonos y no se **….distraigan – termino diciendo el joven unicornio a sus compañeros pero esto ya habían empezado a buscar sin el.**

Pues Sparks me huele a que hoy haremos muchasventas **– El unicornio conto a su pequeño amigo quien se hallaba en silencio-** ocurre algo malo amigo **– termino diciendo el al ver el semblante extraño de su amigo.**

Aparte del hecho que esto chicos deberían estar en la escuela a esta hora **\- Sparks explico a su mágico aliado -** mi sexto sentido detecta algo anormal en ellos **– término diciendo el joven dragón al semental.**

 **Tras un obsérvalos un largo rato tanto el unicornio como el dragón fueron a indagar las intenciones de nuestros héroes en su tienda.**

Entonces mi joven muchacho que es lo que tú y tus amigos buscan en mi humilde tienda **– el semental cuestiono a Magic Wish quien tras soltar una figura de acción que revisaba respondió.**

No se preocupe señor solo miramos y debe decirlo tiene excelente cosas aquí **– Magic Wish contaba a su interlocutor acto seguido se alejo de él para seguir búsqueda.**

Voltman vs el maestro de la reflexión **–Frankie leía el titulo de un comic cuyo protagonista era uno de su raza mientras realizaba su investigación –** esta algo exagerado y por el amor a Satán no porque sea un cadáver reanimado lo hace destructivo **– termino diciendo él un tanto ofendido por la forma como representaba a su especie en el comic**

Es una reacción exagerada para un personaje Ficticio – **Sparks comentaba tras acercarse al muchacho y contemplar su reacción con respecto al comic-** y **– continuo el –** perdón si me entrometo pero tu y tus amigos no deberían estar en la escuela **\- el joven dragón interrogo al que el pensaba era un potrillo común y corriente poniéndolo nerviosos.**

Es que nosotros estudiamos en casa y tenemos día libre porque nuestro mentor está ocupado hoy **– Aidan llegando a socorrer a su compañero en problemas dijo la mejor y más creíble excusa que se le ocurrió.**

Ok que disfruten su visita les recomiendo que pasen por nuestro bar **– Sparks fingiendo estar convencido dejo ir ambos "potrillos" para luego reunirse con su compañero unicornio.**

Entonces averiguaste algo porque yo no **– El unicornio conto a su camarada mientras que le preguntaba como le fue en su investigación** – nada aun pero queocultan algo **Majestic Painter** ocultan algo **–Dijo sparks pues sus instintos de dragón aun titilando en presencia de los chicos.**

Bueno hay que decirlo esto nachos están deliciosos **– Zeeb terminando su segundo plato de frituras cubiertas de queso contaba.**

Si no me molestaría quedarme aquí si no tuviéramos una misión que cumplir y amigos que proteger **– Demián un tanto sarcástico expresaba mientras devoraba su pizza individual con extra salsa de tomate.**

Entendemos capitán optimista pero que mas podemos hacer mover una varita y que aparezca la solución a nuestro problemas **\- Austin contestando con su propio sarcasmos al vampiro moviendo su báculo sin recitar conjuro.**

Por última vez no puedes pasar a las tras tienda **\- Sparks furico indicaba a Gaspar quien luchaba por entrar a la parte posterior de la tienda.**

Escucha a mi compañero porque no mejor vas jugar una ronda en las maquinas **\- Majestic Painter proponía al muchacho ofreciéndole las fichas para activar el aparato.**

Ok gracias supongo **– Gaspar manifestó tomando las fichas fue a reunirse con sus compañero de equipo-** chicos mi reloj de arena apunto con fuerza a las trastienda asique hay debe estar lo que buscamos **– el joven fantasma explicaba a sus camaradas siendo Magic Wish el siguiente en hablar.**

Excelente ahorra hay que distraer gorgojito y compañía para ir a buscarlo **– Magic Wish propuso a sus compañeros monstruo siendo Aidan el primero en proponer una idea.**

Déjanos eso a mí y Frankie **\- Dijo Aidan maliciosamente para luego susurrarle a su amigo Frankestein su plan.**

 **Provocando un pequeño incendio en la tienda y un cortocircuito en las maquinas de juego ambos niños monstruo lograron que tanto Sparks como Majestic Painter se volvieran locos solucionando ambos problema, Mientras tanto el resto de sus amigos fueron a revisar la trastienda deseando al fin hallar la Chrono esfera.**

Tantos esfuerzo solo para hallar un muro vacio **– Zeeb manifestaba al ver el muro de ladrillos frente a el hasta que vio a Gaspar atravesar el muro revelando un elevador oculto –** ok esto no lo esperaba **–dijo el sorprendido entrando al elevador junto a sus compañero.**

Bueno bajemos y veamos que encontramos **– Magic Wish contaba a sus compañeros acto seguido presiono un botón para bajar.**

 **Tras presionar el botón el elevador bajo de manera súbita deteniéndose solo unos segundo antes de tocar tierra, dejando a todos tirados en el piso y muy adoloridos.**

Por fin porque tardaron tanto chicos **– Gaspar cuestiono al ver llegar a sus amigos a su ubicación actual.**

No presiones Gas **¡NO Presiones!- Demián ordeno al joven fantasma antes de recomponerse tras la dolorosa bajada que había sufrido.**

A los que no deseen asesinarme les invito a ver lo que encontré **– Gaspar solcito a sus compañeros tras ayudarlos a ponerse en pie.**

 **Tras recuperarse y guiados por el joven fantasma el grupo de amigos descubrieron que se encontraban en una base secreta similar a la suya en el castillo de su Equestria , solo que este era un poco más avanzada y el doble de su tamaño.**

Vale lo diré en esta equestria les pagan mejor que en la nuestra **– Magic Wish manifestaba al ver como quien sea que operara allí tenia mejor equipo que el suyo.**

 **Mientras que el grupo se disponía explorar dicho lugar ignorando que alguien los vigilaba de cerca en la superficie Sparks y Majestic Painter luchaban por acabar tanto con las descomposturas de la maquinas de juego como el fuego provocado por Aidan, tras varios intentos lograron resolver ambos problemas y así restablecer el orden en su tienda .**

Que horror un poco mas y mi tienda no la cuenta dos veces **\- Majestic Painter respirando aliviado ponía el extinto en su lugar mientras que su compañero dragón se limpia con un trapo .**

No crees que exageramos un poco con esta trastada **– Frankie le murmuro a su amigo demonio cuestionándole si se habían pasado con su plan .**

Creo que tienes razón lo bueno es que esos tipos son mejores bomberos que detectives **– Aidan reconociendo su error murmuraba a su compañero haciendo referencia al actuar previo al incendio.**

Disculpen chicos pero creo que vamos a cerrar por el día **\- Majestic Painter acercándose a ambos chicos les solicitaba que se retiraran.**

Por cierto y sus compañero donde se encuentran **– Sparks tomando la palabra cuestionaba ambos muchachos.**

Pues fueron por ayuda asique será mejor que vayamos por ellos **– Frankie respondió al joven dragón intentando abandonar el local.**

Sentimos llegar tarde pero no creerán lo que nos paso en la escuela hoy **– Dijo un potrillo llegando con otro idéntico a el –** pues parece que aquí ocurrió algo peor **– dijo el otro potrillo dejando sin habla a los presentes en la tienda.**

Tienen que estar bromeando **– Aidan pensaba al reconocer a ambos potrillos que salvo por unas diferencias eran idénticos a dos de sus amigos potros.**

 **Volviendo a la base secreta ubicada bajo la tienda comic tras encontrar la Chrono esfera la cual era color roja y estaba conectada una especie de impresora futurista pero antes de poder obtenerla el grupo fue atacado por un perro de tres cabezas, el cual medía 3 metros de altura pelaje gris.**

Zeeb no puedes no se hablarle de lobo a perro para que deje de atacarnos **–Demián solcito a su compañero lobo mientras evitaba los ataque propiciados por el perro.**

En primera Auch eso ofenda, segundo solo porque sea parte lobo quiere decir que me comporte o comunique con animales **– Zeeb argumentaba para luego evitar los ataques de dicho can quien enloquecido intentaba asesinar a todos.**

Esperen si es la clase de perro que estoy pensando esto debería bastar **– Austin anuncio a sus camaradas acto seguido conjuro un arpa para luego comenzar tocarla.**

 **De un momento a otro el animal se comenzó a cansar hasta caer dormido frente al grupo de amigos.**

Tal como lo pensaba es de la clase de criaturas mágicas que duerme con el sonido de la música **\- Austin exponía a sus compañero mientras que seguía tocando arpa para mantener dormida a la bestia.**

No solo ella para nuestra desgracia **– Gaspar comentaba por lo bajo al ver dormido también a Zeeb quien aullaba al dormir.**

Bueno un problema menos casi, ahorra vamos por la Chrono esfera **– Magic Wish manifestó para luego volver a la cámara donde habían hallado la esfera**

Nadie obtendrá nada de aquí **– Proclamo Pineapple Cake quien ahorra junto a su hermano gemelo pertenecían a la raza de los unicornios .**

 **Los hermanos pineapples de esta equestria se distinguían de sus homólogos no solo por su raza , sino que ademas pineapples cake usaba anteojos y pineapples juice tenía frenos.**

Y por cierto creo que se les olvido algo haya arriba **– Sparks conto a nuestros héroes trayendo atados a Frankie y Aidan.**

Asique nos van decir que buscan aquí antes de darle nuestro menú de patadas especial **– Amenazo nadie menos que Night Star solo que el pertenecía ahorra a la raza de los ponys terrestre**

Bueno si estamos con esas fuera magia Austin **– Aidan solicito a su compañero mago que retiro la magia de camuflaje sobre él y sus amigos**

 **Sin perder tiempo el joven mago quito el hechizo mostrando la verdadera identidad del grupo de amigos , ya en su forma normal tanto Aidan como frankie se liberaron para luego reunirse con sus compañero de equipo.**

¡Print Monsters, lo sabia! Y una piratea versión de Magic **– Sparks proclamo pues sus instintos estaban en lo correcto ya mando la atención de el joven unicornio por lo de "versión".**

Aun se sienten confiado porque ahorra las probabilidades están a nuestro favor **– Frankie manifestaba muy seguro ya que por el momento tenían la ventaja de numero.**

Creo que debes reevaluar tus cálculos moco con patas **\- Dijo Meteor Wing quien este mundo seguía siendo pegaso solo que su melena tenía los colores invertidos.**

Porque en este grupo somos 8 en total **– declaro un grifo** **pelaje café y alas de color verde ojos celestes llegando junto a un diamon Dog .**

Huelo el miedo que emanan estos tipos o será que no me bañe el último mes **– bromeaba el adolecente perro diamante de pelaje negro , usando una chaqueta de cuero roja sin mangas y tanto un collar como muñequeras negras con pico hechos de esmeralda.**

Uy que miedo para que lo sepan nos hemos enfrentado con tipos del doble de sus tamaño y a sus ejércitos **\- Demián declaraba muy seguro de victoria apunto de transformarse junto a sus compañero de equipo.**

 **Pero antes que cualquiera pudiera dar el primer golpe se escucho una alarma que sobre salto a ambos grupos , rápidamente** **Majestic Painter fue al tablero de la super computadora ubicada en la camarada próxima en la que ambos grupos estaban.**

Dra.J ¿Cuál es la situación? **\- Majestic Painter cuestiono a la pantalla apareciendo ante cabeza morada cuyas facciones delataban su género femenino**

Por fin algo de atención después de esa pseudo lucha machista **– Dra.J manifestaba haciendo referencia a la casi batalla que hubo en la base –** pasando a temas de importancia en la central de energía de nueva Canterlot está siendo atacada por un nuevo Print Monster de la mano de nuestro amigo de siempre **– termino diciendo ella informando la situación actual de la ciudad en la que se encontraban.**

Entonces esta intromisión fue una distracción debí imaginarlo **\- Majestic Painter proclamaba acto seguido presiono unos comandos en el ordenador –** Dra.J podría ocuparse de nuestros invitado en lo que nos encargamos de esta amenaza **– termino diciendo el solicitando a su aliada que se ocupara de nuestros héroes.**

Hasta la pregunta es necia ahora vayan por ellos **\- Dra.J contesto acto seguido encerró a nuestro amigos en un campo de fuerza.**

 **Una vez resuelto eso Majestic Painter fue a buscar a su camarada para luego ir a buscar a sus compañeros , quedando Sparks como guardia de los chicos monstruos quienes frustrados intentaban liberarse .Entre tanto en la superficie más en concreto en la Central eléctrica de Nueva Canterlot era atacada por un grupo de híbridos de sapos y anguila los cuales absorbían la energía de la central con sus lenguas para fortalecerse haciéndose cada vez mas grande y fuertes .**

Así es mi preciosos coman todo lo que quieran **– Decía un ser humanoide vestido con una túnica blanca por la izquierda y negra por la derecha , su piel era de color platino tenía un rostro triangular , ojos color carmesí , la mitad de su cara estaba cubierta por un mecho negro .**

¡No tan rápido **dos en uno**! **– Exclamo Majestic Painter llegando junto a su grupo de amigos dispuesto a detener a su rival.**

Ay no son el comando de agua fiesta **– Dos en uno con una actitud tonta se burlaba del grupo de chicos –** esprobable que no escucharon que es una fiesta privada- **adquiriendo un tono mas siniestro y amenazante sacando un cuaderno hecho de cráneos**

Y tú olvidas que este reino no es tu patio de juegos ¡comando los chicles! **\- Indico con Autoridad Meteor Wing acto seguido el junto sacaron una caja de la cual sacaron una bola de chicle.**

 **Cada chicle era de color diferente y tenia el rostro de algún monstruo tras hacer explotar una burbuja cada uno de los chicos se transformo en el monstruo que se mostraba en la goma con altura común** **de un metro con sesenta centímetros** **. Majestic Painter se convirtió en un vampiro fornido de pie blanca ,orejas puntiaguda , ojos azules y un peinado estilo punk, utilizando una chaqueta negra sin mangas junto con una camisa con una cruz invertida , Night Star en cambio se convirtió en una momia la cual usaba un tocado rojo y dorado para ocultar su rostro , un taparrabos del mismo color que el tocado , también usaba brazaletes y greba de plata reforzada lo que mas destacaba del conjunto era un collar de escorpión que colgaba de su cuello, los siguientes fueron los mellizos Pineapple quienes se convirtieron en un yeti y pie grande ambos eran fornidos de pelaje café oscuro por el lado de Pineapples cake mientras que Pineapples Juice tenia pelaje de color blanco azulado , el siguiente Meteor Wing quien se convirtió en una fusion de Frankestein y robot su ojo derecho era robótico, así como su brazo derecho el cual se convirtió en un sinfín de artilugio antes de volverse una mano, también iba vestido tan solo con pantalones de guerra y botas de combate . Finalmente el grifo y el perro diamante se fusionaron formando una quimera** **la cual tenía cabeza de león, cuerpo de cabra, cola de dragón y grandes alas blancas.**

 **(poner desde aquí: Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music)**

Los mismo trucos de siempre que aburrido **– Dijo dos en uno llamando a sus monstruos quienes eran más grandes y aterradores –** yo tengo nuevos juguetes e ideas para jugar **– termino diciendo el maléfico ser acto seguido comenzó a dibujar en su cuaderno.**

 **Acto seguido arranco la página del libro creando así un ejército de golem de metal , los cuales fueron dotados de vida gracias a la energía proporcionada por los monstruos de dos en uno , Tras activarse se abalanzaron junto a la criatura en contra del grupo liderado por** **Majestic Painter. Comenzó así la lucha entre ambas facciones el grupo de "gum-Monster" hacia lo que podía para repeler al grupo de villano cada uno a su manera por ej : los gemelos Pineapple congelaban y destrozaban ha algunos de ellos , Majestic Painter utilizaba sus habilidad de hipnosis para inmovilizar a otro grupo mientras Night Star los envolvía y los apretaba hasta someterlos, Meteor Wing los hacia explotar con un cañón de energía de su brazo robótico, Finalmente los chicos quimera sobrevolaba los cielos buscando el mejor momento de caer en picada y atacar , pronto las calles de Nueva Canterlot fueron inundados por ríos de tinta negra, sin embargo dicha tinta era utilizada por dos en uno para crear nuevas criaturas llevando al grupo al límite de sus capacidades.**

Dos en uno amaneció más creativo y tramposo de lo habitual que podemos hacer **–Pineapples Cake manifestó agitado tras enfrentar un enemigo tras otro.**

Alguna idea valiente líder en estos momentos sacas tu az bajo la manga **– Meteor Wing solicitaba a Majestic Painter quien dudo antes de contestar.**

Mientras que se te ocurre una idea que tal sino dejan ayudar **– Demián junto a sus amigos ya transformados llegaba para brindar apoyo.**

Ustedes pero como y porque están aquí con esas armaduras multicolores **– Pineapples Cake cuestiono a lo que consideraba aun sus enemigos quienes usando sus poderes destruyeron a varios golems y monstruo**

Pelean ahora pregunten después les parece **– Aidan propuso a ambos grupos quienes aceptaron casi de inmediato volviendo así a la batalla**

 **Con la colaboración de nuestros héroes los héroes de Nueva Canterlot logran encarar al grupo de monstruos creados por dos en uno y para evitar que este utilizara la tinta de los monstruos caídos Frankie utilizo una maquina parecida a una aspiradora para absorberla, fue asi que el único en pie fue un muy asustado Dos en uno.**

No es justo hicieron trampa **\- Dijo Dos en uno fastidiado al ser vencido por la colaboración de ambos equipos de héroes –** no importa aun me queda tinta para acabar con todos ustedes **– termino diciendo el pero de pronto su cuaderno voló de sus manos por una fuerza invisible.**

 **¡Game over!** Tonto de dos caras **– Gaspar manifestó a modo de burla contra el villano quien furico respondió.**

Me las van a pagar algún día idiotas **– Dos en uno declaro para luego retirarse a su guarida para planear su venganza.**

 **(Parar: Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music)**

 **Una vez pasado el peligro y realizando un jaque en el tiempo con el reloj del profesor z los chicos repararon los daños en nueva Canterlot , luego los dos grupos volvieron triunfantes a la tienda de comic donde procedieron a conocerse nuevamente a excepción de frankie quien se encontraba en la guarida debajo de la tienda de comic, mientras tanto el grupo de guerreros disfrutaban de unas sabrosas pizzas .**

Entonces haber si voy entendiendo nos quiere decir que en verdad existe el multiverso **\- Majestic Painter manifestó asombrado al saber la existencia de otras tierras coma la suya.**

Lo sorprendente aquí haya versiones de nosotros haciendo lo mismo pero de manera diferente **\- Pineapples juice manifestó con la misma actitud que el semental siendo Night Star el próximo en hablar.**

Entonces tu en verdad eres un doble de Magic **– Night Star cuestiono al joven unicornio quien asintió –** Se que esto sonara raro pero quisiera decir que **lo lamento mucho –termino diciendo el recibiendo un abrazo de parte de Magic.**

No tienes que disculparte según lo que me conto la Doctora la muerte de mi doble no fue culpa tuya **– Magic Wish contaba al doble de su amigo -** ademas **– continuo el –** si él se parecía en algo a mi creo que no le gustaría que cargaras con culpas que no te corresponden **– termino diciendo el dándole la paz que el potrillo tanto necesitaba**

Cambiando de tema aun no puedo creer que tu abuelo te heredara una tienda de comics y el control de una base secreta – **Gaspar manifestaba su impresión después de todo lo visto en su aventura en esta versión de Equestria.**

Yo todavía lo sigo procesando digo aun no me acostumbro a llevar un negocio y defender mi hogar **\- Majestic Painter contaba a sus nuevas camaradas su parecer acerca de las responsabilidades depositadas en su persona.**

Tu nosotros tenemos hacer literalmente malabares para poder proteger **Neo - equestria – el perro diamante tomando la palabra exponía al grupo recibiendo la aprobación de sus compañeros.**

Hay algo que me gustaría saber porque el nombre de esta Canterlot y Equestria lleva la palabra nuevo **– Magic Wish cuestionaba a todos pero antes que alguno pudiera responder se escucho una alarma.**

 **Por lo que ambos grupos se apresuraron a llegar a la base una vez que llegaron descubrieron a tanto Frankie como sparks frente al monitor, el joven dragón estaba cubierto por lo que parecía saliva.**

No pregunten **– Sparks intuitivamente solicito a sus compañeros y mirando con cierto odio a nuestros héroes.**

Bueno primero me alegra que hayan resuelto sus diferencias **– Dra.J manifestaba su dicha por el entendimiento logrado por ambos grupos-** ahora **– continuo ella –** tenemos problemas urgentes que atender **– termino diciendo ella para luego dar paso a Frankie.**

La doctora J sintió un súbito aumento de energía oscura **\- comenzó diciendo Frankie tecleando unos comandos en la computadora -** al ubicar su origen descubrimos que algo o alguien viene y será con un tamaño colosal- **termino diciendo el joven Frankestein mostrándole alguna parte de Neo-equestria en donde unas garras luchaban para abrirse paso.**

Genial lo único que nos faltaba como se supone que enfrentemos eso **– Meteor Wing cuestiono a los presentes siendo la Dra.J la próxima en hablar.**

Entre Frankie y yo ya hemos trazado un plan **\- Comenzó diciendo Dra.J para luego darle la palabra Frankie –** pero para que funcione necesitamos la cooperación de todos en especial de ustedes dos **– termino diciendo el joven Frankestein llamando a tanto sparks como a Majestic Painter.**

 **Surgiendo finalmente del portal aparecieron 3 criaturas mitad dragón sin alas mitad dinosaurio de unos 30 metros de altura , sus colores eran verde, rojo y azul , un rasgo que los distinguía era la cantidad cuernos en la cabeza, ya que el verde tenia un cuerno en la frente y dos a los lados , el rojo tenia uno tanto en la parte frontal como trasera de la cabeza y a lo largo de la espalda sin llegar a la cola , Finalmente azul tenia 4 cuernos colocado a modo de corona y una cola redonda de la cual salían huesos a modo de púas, las tres criaturas eran lideradas por un furioso dos en uno.**

Salgan a jugar mi querido comando o sino….- **Comenzó diciendo dos en uno con su actitud tonta e infantil desde la cabeza de la criatura roja –** o devastaremos todo hasta dejar un rio de sangre y destrucion **\- termino diciendo el ahora con un tono más vil y psicópata pues aun estaba furioso por su derrota previa.**

No Grites malcriado de dos tonos **\- Majestic Painter anuncio su llegada junto a sus compañero de equipo.**

Que lindos han venido a sacrificarse para proteger a sus seres queridos **– Dijo Dos en uno con tono burlón al ver llegar a sus rivales al campo de batalla.**

Para nada hemos venido a vencerte de una vez por todas **\- Meteor Wing manifestó con valentía provocando que su rival comenzara a reír.**

Ay no que voy hacer por favor yo tengo gigantes y ustedes solo tienen su boba goma **\- Dos en uno contra argumentaba señalizando los defectos del plan de sus rivales mientras reía por segundos.**

Bueno tu lo quisiste asique no te quejes **\- Pineapple cake amenazo al villano acto seguido saco junto a sus compañeros una goma luminosa de color dorada con rayas celestes.**

 **(poner desde aquí: Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music)**

 **Tras hacer explotar sus respectivos chicles los muchachos reaparecieron en su forma monstruos solo que midiendo treinta metros y vestido con una armadura dorado reforzado con acero con rayas azules recorriendo su cuerpo más uno cascos que les ocultaba el rostros a excepción de los ojos, ya en esa forma los chicos comenzaron la lucha contra los monstruos de dos en uno los cuales tenía sus propios poderes especiales por ej el rojo escupía magma y dispara un rayo calórico desde sus cuernos , el verde podría convocar tormentas eléctricas con sus cuernos mientras que por la boca exhalaba gas venenosa , por el ultimo el azul podía crear bloques de hielos los cuales eran usados como proyectiles tas golpearlos con su cola . Gracias a las armaduras del grupo de héroes lograron resistir y combatir los ataques propiciados por sus gigantescos rivales.**

Nada mal esto está resultando ser un juego muy divertido **\- Dos en uno observando desde una distancia segura comentaba para si mismo –** sin embargo **– continuo el –** ya es hora de declara el fin de la partida **– termino diciendo el villano apunto realizar un conjuro para garantizar la victoria de sus criaturas**

Piénsalo de nuevo tramposo bicolor **\- Dijo Demián llegando con su ya transformado compañeros golpeo al villano para evitar que hiciera de las suyas.**

Pero quién Diablos son ustedes y porque insisten con arruinar mis planes **\- Dos en uno poniéndose de pie amenazo a nuestros héroes con dos espadas gemelas empuñadas en sus manos.**

Solo unos héroes que van de paso y esto es un aviso **….Game over – Star Wizz Declaro antes de comenzar la pelea contra su nuevo rival.**

 **Volviendo la batalla de los gigantes tras varios asaltos Majestic Painter reunió a sus compañeros de equipo para realizar su ataque final.**

Llego el final para ustedes entes del mal **\- Majestic Painter anuncio a las tres criatura para generar junto a sus compañeros una poderosa aura .**

 **¡Gold shock supreme! – Gritaron los 6 guerreros deparando una potente onda de energía que redujo a los tres monstruos a cenizas.**

 **¡No!** eso no es posible **\- Dos en uno sorprendido para luego mirar a nuestros héroes -** todo esto es tu culpa **– termino diciendo el concentrando todas sus fuerzas en un ataque final.**

Creo que mi amigo te lo había dicho pero esto es Game over **– Aidan manifestó creando un muro de fuego para proteger a sus compañeros .**

 **(termina : Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music)**

 **Tras rechazar el ataque de Dos en uno los chicos lucharon nuevamente y utilizando uno de los medallones traídos de su mundo lograron capturarlo acabando así la batalla , volviendo a la guariada de los héroes de nueva Canterlot Star Wizz realizo el mismo hechizo que había utilizado para purificar Kets convirtiendo al antes temible villano en un peque niño de unos 10 años cuya vestimenta era una túnica enteramente blanca pero portando una placa del ying-yang en el pecho, Una vez resuelto eso nuestros héroes mas en concreto Frankie procedió a poner en marcha el plan realizado por él y la Dra.J.**

Entonces quieres dispare miss rayos cuando me lo indiques por este conducto **–Sparks cuestiono al joven Frankestein y a la doctora.**

Así es pero debes hacerlo en el momento preciso o sino esto no funcionara **– Frankie advertía al joven dragón para luego escribir unos comando en una maquina construida por él y la Dra.J**

 **Dicha maquina era un contenedor especial en donde estaba la tinta de todos los monstruos destruidos hasta ahora por los héroes de neos equestria, la cual estaba contactada a varios artefactos y tubos.**

Iniciando secuencia **– Dra. J indico a Frankie para luego poner en marchar la maquina - ¡** Ahora Sparks **! – gritaron tanto Frankie como la doctora al unisonó para luego ver al dragón exhalar sus rayos dorados .**

 **Tras eso la maquina mas en especifico el contenedor de tinta brillo acto seguido de la maquina surgió varias botellas de tinta de diferentes colores.**

Eso es todo tanto show de luces solo para conseguir estas botellitas **– Pineapples juice decepcionado levanto con su magia una de dichas botellas.**

Esa es solo la fase uno ahorra procederemos a la fase dos **– Dra.J aclaro al joven potrillo acto seguido hizo actor de presencia el purificado Dos en uno**

Entonces que necesitan que haga pregunto **– cuestiono Dos en uno de manera amble a los presentes siendo escoltado por el grupo a donde estaba la impresora que usaba la Chrono esfera como batería.**

Nos preguntamos si podría dibujar algo que se vea y funcione igual a eso **– Austin entregándole su antiguo cuaderno el cual también habiansido purificado convirtiendo en un libro en con bordes plateados.**

Después lo que hicieron por mi y el mal que he causado será un placer **– Dos en uno aceptando la solicitud de sus salvadores utilizo las tintas para crear una nueva Chrono esfera**

 **Tras cambiar la esfera y para sorpresa del grupo de héroes de Neo equestria la maquina no solo la acepto, sino que ademas funciono con más fuerza y rapidez.**

Díganme que no soy el único perdido con esto **– Demián pregunto a sus camaradas tanto nuevos como viejos quienes estaban igual o más perdidos que el.**

Bueno con la colaboración de frankie aquí presente modificamos el contenedor de tinta monstruosa para purificarla utilizado los rayos de sparks como catalizador **– Dra.J comenzó su exposición para luego dar paso a Frankie –** esa fue la parte fácil lo difícil era el poder usarla asique creamos las gomas armadura y el plan para traer a dos en uno al lado del bien – **continuando su exposición el joven Frankestein conto al grupo de héroes –** una vez resuelto eso modificamos la maquina impresora de goma para que ahorra utilice los dibujos ya sea nuestros o de dos en uno para crear armamento para futuras batallas y para poder darle a nuestros compañeros dimensionales el objeto que los trajo a nuestra dimensión **– termino diciendo la Dra.J concluyendo así la exposición de ambos.**

Wow, wow cuando decidimos que Dos en uno formaría parte de nuestro equipo **– el miembro grifo del grupo de héroes de Neo equestria interrogo a ambos siendo el propio dos en uno quien salió en su defensa.**

No les pido que me hagan su amigo solo quiero que me dejen corregir el daño que les hice – **Comenzó diciendo dos en uno haciendo una ligera pausa –** pero **– continuo el –** si en un algún momento intento traicionarlos pueden acabar conmigo **– termino diciendo el ahorra crio ex – villano dejando pensativo al grupo.**

Que opinan si le dan un mes de prueba para ver si pueden trabajar juntos **– Magic Wish propuso a los héroes de neo equestria siendo Majestic Painter el primero en hablar .**

Yo creo que si podría ayudarnos a mi y sparks con la tienda de comic **\- Majestic Painter aceptando la idea de sus nuevas camaradas -** ademas **– continuo el –** sería bastante bueno tener a otro dibujante en el equipo **– termino diciendo el convenciendo a la mayoría de sus camaradas.**

Una cosa mas toma esto para que arreglen los daños a tu tienda **\- Aidan sacando uno de los tesoros de la princesa Isis dejando al grupo de Neo equestria muy sorprendidos por el regalo**

 **Ya solucionado el problema de este mundo nuestros héroes acercaron los relojes de arena de Mr. Terror a la crono esfera , tras un breve flash los relojes cambiaron su forma convirtiéndose en una especie de fusion de tanto relojes de arena con cronómetros cuyos bordes eran rojos , Luego de dicha transformación un portal con forma de espejo se abrió frente a nuestros héroes dando entender que su misión continuaba , Mientras en una dimensión fuera del espacio y tiempo el maléfico Amok espiaba a quienes habían roto su influencia sobre el mundo de Neo equestria.**

Vale les concedo esta victoria pero será la última porque por nada del mundo permitiré que arruinen mis planes **\- Amok declarándole la guerrera al grupo de chicos monstruos y Magic Wish veía como continuaban su viaje al próximo mundo**

 **Continuara…..**


	23. pelicula especial

**bueno que puedo decir este ultimo mes las cosas han estado complicadas debido a la pandemia que aqueja al mundo , por lo que este capitulo sera como una pelicula que concluira el arco de viajes entre mundo , asique agaren sus palomitas y bebidas para disfrutar esta aventura , sin mas que decir que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Caminando por un largo pasillo nuestros héroes continuaba su travesía en búsqueda de las chronos esferas restante, siendo observados por el maléfico Amok quien esperaba para poner su plan en acción, fue entonces que el grupo llego a una encrucijada en camino pues ante ellos aparecieron varios portales a su alrededor.**

Genial ahorra por donde **\- Aidan cuestionaba a sus compañero al ver el nuevo problema que se le presentaba a tanto el cómo a su grupo**

No lo se cualquiera puede ser en este punto por lo que debemos tener **…Cuidado - Demián manifestó pero antes de poder terminar la frase Gaspar junto a los demás ya estaban revisando cada portal**

Este definitivamente no era **– Zeeb manifestó cubierto de moco verde tras volver de su corta aventura en otro mundo.**

Que horror todo era como una película antigua **(1#)** que le gusta a mi abuelo **– Aidan manifestaba tras volver junto al joven lobo y vampiro**

Crees que eso es malo que opinas una dimensión donde solo hay zombis- araña **\- Dijo Frankie saliendo de otro portal cubierto de telaraña de pies a la cabeza.**

Payasos solo habían payasos y no eran para nada graciosos **– Austin volviendo junto Magic Wish contaba a sus compañero de equipo.**

Eso estuvo genial todos eran fantasmas y la mejor parte es que me gane el premio al ser el fantasma mas amistoso del milenio **– Decía Gaspar mostrando con orgullo la medalla ganada en esa dimensión provocando que todos maldijeran la buena suerte de su amigo.**

 **En ese momento Amok aprovecho que sus enemigos estaban distraídos para poner en marcha su plan, utilizando un hechizo especial y ligero movimiento de manos convoco un poderoso ciclón carmesí el cual envió contra nuestros héroes , dicho ciclón dividió al grupo y los envió a mundos separados para asegurarse que ellos no volvieran cerro todos los portales.**

Veamos cómo se las arreglan estando separados en especial ustdes 2 enanos mágico **-Dijo Amok tras acabar su obra burlándose en especial de Magic Wish y Austin.**

 **Tras el ciclón el primero en despertar fue aidan quien se encontró en la playa de una gran isla en medio del océano, una vez que recupero totalmente el sentido se adentro en la selva esperando encontrar a sus amigos.**

Esto es típico estamos en medio de una cruzada y nos arrojan algún lugar raro **– Aidan manifestaba maldiciendo su mala suerte –** solo espero **– continuo el –** que todos estén bien **– termino diciendo preocupado por el bienestar de sus compañeros ausentes.**

 **Lo que el demonio ignoraba que era perseguido por un grupo de misteriosos enmascarados armados con lanzas, mientras tanto en una tundra helada despertó Zeeb quien tras 3 minutos de escavar logro salir de tumba helada acto seguido utilizando su olfato e instintos de lobo comenzó la búsqueda de sus aliados , tras algunas unos minutos de olfateo logro detectar el olor de uno de sus amigos.**

Si no puedo estar equivocado ese olor Demi **– Zeeb manifestó tras un par de olfateadas acto seguido comenzó a excavar en la nieve.**

Por mera casualidad trajiste un chocolate caliente entre tus cosas **\- Demián cuestionaba a su compañero de equipo tras ser rescatado –** debí imaginarlo como siempre tu apetito nos saca de problemas **– termino diciendo bebiendo el chocolate caliente que el joven lobo había traído en su mochila.**

Ya me conoces siempre listo para hincarle el colmillo a algo **– Zeeb manifestaba sacando sándwich de su mochila para luego zampárselo de una mordida .**

Cambiando de tema ¿Dónde crees que hayan aterrizado los demás? **\- Demián cuestiono a su compañero quien poniéndose en cuatro patas respondió.**

Donde estén mi nariz nos guiara hacia ellos **– Zeeb manifestaba para luego ponerse a olfatear para encontrar alguna pista que los guiara a sus compañeros.**

 **Así fue como la pareja de chicos monstruos empezaron su travesía en búsqueda de sus compañero de equipo, desgraciadamente los chicos tuvieron la mala fortuna de entrar en el territorio de una criatura que en ese momento despertó para cazar. Volviendo Aidan quien ya se había adentrado a lo profundo de la isla , al llegar al centro descubrió un templo hecho de oro y cobre , al intenta acercase a dicho templo quedo atrapado en una trampa .**

Ya debería estar acostumbrado a esto **– Aidan manifestaba suspendido en el aire a causa de la trampa en la que había caído que lo mantenía en la copa de un árbol.**

Umngeneleli ekugqibeleni usezandleni zethu **(2#) – Dijo uno de los enmascarados a sus compañeros -** Ekugqibeleni, uxolo, ndiyafunga, andinakuphinda ndenze le midyarho **(3#)- decía otro enmascarado cuando de pronto la trampa cayó junto a su prisionero .**

Un consejo para la próxima haga la trampa más resistente **\- Aidan manifestó con algo de malicia antes de salir corriendo siendo seguido de cerca por sus rivales**

 **Finalmente tras correr por varios kilómetros el joven demonio fue "acorralado" por sus perseguidores.**

esi sisiiphelo sakho se-cuckold **(4#) – dijo uno de los enmascarados recibiendo una sonrisa picara por parte de este .**

Seguramente estas diciendo que es mi fin **\- Aidan declaro intuyendo lo que decía su oponente –** pero **– continuo el -** a veces las apariencias engañan **…. Chorono Break! – Gritaron el joven demonio comenzando su transformación aumentado su tamaño a la altura 168.0 cm con armadura negra sobre la cual había una chaqueta con capucha color violeta con bordes plateado y un cascos con 3 cuernos.**

 **Pese a la transformación los enmascarados se lanzaron contra su enemigo pero debido a la diferencia de poder fueron fácilmente sometidos por aidan.**

Ahora vamos quienes me ha estado causando tanto problemas **– Dijo Aidan retirándole a uno de sus rivales la mascaras -** ¡niños Goblin! Con razón no duraron ni un round contra mi **– termino diciendo el al contemplar a la criatura de piel verde, nariz larga y orejas puntiagudas.**

 **De pronto surgieron raíces del piso que sujetaron con fuerza al joven demonio quien en respuesta intento quemarlas.**

Yo no haría eso si fuera tu **– Dijo una hermosa mujer de piel vede y tanto cabello como vestido adornado con bellas flores** – a menos que quieras enfurecer a la diosa de la naturaleza – **termino diciendo ella apuntando al muchacho con gigantescas plantas carnívoras.**

uxolo mama kodwa lo mfana unamandla kakhulu kunabanye abahlasele isiqhingi zethu **(5#)– Dijo uno de los niños Goblin a la dama verde quien antes de responder lo acaricio levemente la cabeza.**

Futhi othile ucabange ukubuza kuqala ukuthi yini elethe umsolwa wakhe ongenacala **(6#) – respondió la dama verde utilizando el mismo idioma que los Goblin usaban haciendo que estos reflexionaran.**

Eh disculpe señora pero debajo de esta armadura comienzo a ponerme azul **– Aidan manifestaba pues las raíces lo apretaban cada vez que intentaba liberarse.**

Oh lo siento por eso y por lo que hicieron estos pequeños **– La dama verde se disculpaba por su actuar y el de los jóvenes Goblin –** lo que ocurre es que esta isla y sus secretos están ocultos a todo el mundo, lo que me lleva a preguntar ¿Quién eres? Y como llegaste aquí **– termino diciendo ella provocando que el chico se des transformará.**

Mi nombre es aidan y me trajeron a fuerza aquí **– Aidan conto a la dama y a sus Goblin –** ahorra **– continuo el –** me podría decir quién es y donde me encuentro **\- termino diciendo el joven demonio dando vuelta el interrogatorio.**

Mi nombre es Efia y déjame darte la bienvenida a Mytartica **– dijo la dama verde exponiendo su nombre y el de la isla .**

 **Haciendo las presentaciones correspondientes el joven demonio siguió a la dama verde a su hogar , entre tanto en la tundra helada intentando que el frio no los venciera Zeeb y Demián continuaban la búsqueda de sus compañeros ignorando que el peligro estaba prácticamente sobre ellos.**

Seguro que tu nariz sabe a dónde va **– Demián manifestó haciendo lo posible por seguir adelante pese al frio.**

Cuando mi nariz nos has fallado **– Zeeb cuestiono a su compañero mientras seguía olfateando –** no digas tu 7 cumpleaño **– termino diciendo haciendo referencia a cierto momento incomodo vivido en el pasado.**

 **De pronto la escena fue cortada por la súbita aparición de una criatura cuadrúpeda gigante de pelaje blanco y con tres cabezas diferente las cuales eran de lobo, oso polar, león.**

Lindo sea lo que sea, creo que debemos **….correr- Demián declaro acto seguido comenzó a correr junto a su compañero lobo.**

No quiero sonar obvio pero no deberíamos transformarnos y luego romperle sus tres cabezas a este tipo **– Zeeb indicaba a su compañero vampiro mientras que al mismo tiempo evitaba los ataques de la criatura.**

Somos 2 contra un coloso de tres cabeza **\- Demián comenzó diciendo evitando el ataque de la criatura** – por lo que **– continuo el -** según mis cuentas tenemos las de perder **– termino diciendo el dando sus razones para no enfrentar de frente a la bestia.**

 **Al ser arrinconados ambos chicos pensaron que su fin había llegado , De pronto un misil proveniente de una nave espacial roja de una Longitud de 33 ,7 m , Anchura 21,8 m y Altura 14,4 m, la cual tras derivar a la criatura teletransporto a ambos a su interior a través de una luz azul, una vez en su interior la nave voló alto en cielo hasta abandonar el planeta .**

Ambos se encuentran bien **– dijo uno de los pilotos de la nave que usaba tanto un traje espacial como un casco rojo** \- es una suerte que hayamos detectado su señal en un planeta tan apartado **\- dijo otro con un traje igual al de su compañero solo que en color verde y caminaba en cuatro patas.**

Créanos que esto no fue nuestra idea **– Zeeb contaba a sus salvadores temblando como una hoja –** bonita nave por cierto **\- termino diciendo compartiendo su opinión acerca de la nave que lo rodeaba.**

Sé que sonara tonto pero ambos son alienígenas **\- Demián cuestiono a sus rescatadores siendo el rojo el primero en hablar.**

Es algo ofensivo de parte de alguien de mi misma especia **\- Respondió el rescatista sacándose el casco revelando que se trataba de un vampiro como el solo que este era adulto.**

 **Tras esa revelación su compañero de verde también revelo su identidad la cual era un pony terrestre. Mientras que ambas parejas se ponían al día entre si , algo similar ocurría en Mytartica con Efia y Aidan , ya que luego de superar su mal entendido inicial el joven demonio le narro todas sus aventura, al final de su conversación el grupo había llegado al hogar Efia el cual era una especie de jardín con cientos de flores y árboles frutales en medio de todo había 3 fuentes .**

Bafowethu niyakukholwa ngokungathi sína lokhu okusitshelwe ngumfana **(7#) – dijo uno de los chicos Goblin a sus compañeros -** alternate worlds, izimpi zama-epic zibonakala njengeviki elijwayelekile kithina **(8#)- manifestaba otro siendo el tercero el ultimo en hablar -** asibheke njalo ukuze ugcine kulokho abanye abakuthola **(9#) –termino diciendo el provocando que los tres fijaran su mirada en Aidan.**

Efia podrías hacer algo para que esos chicos me dejen de ver así de feo **– Aidan incomodo solicito a la dama verde quien en repuesta recogió el polen de una rosa anaranjada.**

Esto quizás logre que tu y ellos tengan un mayor entendimiento mutuo **– Efia manifestó acto seguido cubrió a Aidan con el polen de la rosa naranja.**

Espero que los demás lleguen pronto no se cuanto más pueda vigilar a ese feo demonio **– dijo el hermano menor del trió siendo sorprendido por la súbita aparición de Aidan**

Para que sepan esta cara ah sido la envidia de varios niños monstruos **– Aidan manifestó juntado a los 3 niños Goblins -** segundo **– continuo el –** como ya les conté yo soy de los bueno asique ….¡ya cálmense! **– termino diciendo prendiéndose como una antorcha para dejar claro su punto asustando levemente a los Goblins.**

 **De pronto la escena fue cortada por la activación súbita de las 3 fuentes del gran jardín de la cual surgieron 2 equipos diferentes uno conformados por monstruos y otro compuesto por humanos, uno de dichos grupos traía a un mal herido Austin provocando que aidan fuera corriendo a su encuentro.**

¡Efia! Ah ocurrido algo terrible **– Grito un joven adulto de piel blanca , ojos Azul Celeste, cabello Azul con brillos celestes vestido con una camisa con corbata sobre la cual iba un chaleco morado que destacaba por un parche en el pecho con el dibujo de un escudo adornado con estrella, un pantalón gris con cinturón y zapatillas**

Esos malditos bichos han hecho equipo con unos horribles monstruos **\- Dijo una chica ojos color Pistacho, piel de color Gamboge claro, cabello de color fresa pálido con líneas de color fresa claro vestida con botas negras, falda a cuadros, camisa blanca sobre la cual usaba una chaqueta de cuero de color gris.**

Si logramos escapar fue por puro milagro y con la ayuda de este chico quien se llevo lo peor de la batalla **– Concluyendo el relato empezado por sus compañeros decía una chica de casi de la edad que el muchacho de ojos azules de cabello largo de color gamba brillante , ojos color verde esmeralda claro , piel color carmesí claro usando un cintillo adornado con un girasol , aros rojos , camisa de rayas rojas y negras , jeans y zapatilla blancas**

Eso no es nada , los torpes con quienes siempre peleamos trajeron un tipo que no solo es fuerte sino muy inteligente **– Contaba un ciclope pre-adolecente de piel anaranjada , ojos azul vestido con un overol rojo y camisa amarilla mas una zapatillas azules con calcetines blancos.**

Y te quedas corto compa esos tipos nos dieron la mayor zurra que hayamos tenido en la vida **\- Dijo una momia adolecente , ojos cafés , vestido con una camisa blanca sin mangas estampado con la imagen de un escarabajo dorado , jeans azules sujetados por un cinturón dorado con forma de serpiente y una sandalias cafés.**

Esperen tiempo fuera quien ese pequeño y como es que esta en Mytartica **\- manifestó una bella chica Troll de unos 18 años de piel rosada, cabello largo y liso de color azul con líneas violeta claro , ojos pequeños color negro , orejas puntiagudas , nariz puntiaguda , labios finos , vestida con una chaqueta de piel , falda con media negras y botas negras .**

 **En lo que ambos grupos narraba lo ocurrido en sus últimas batallas y atendían al mal herido Austin , el dúo conformado por Demián y Zeeb seguían su viaje a través del espacio fue entonces que apareció una estación espacial con forma de rueda , tras aterrizar en el hangar el cuarteto fue recibido por una pegaso, cuya vestimenta delataba su rango de comándate de algún ejercito con la imagen de un sol dentro del cual había una media luna.**

Entonces Vlad me podrían explicar porque tú y tu compañero despegaron ilegalmente su nave **– Dijo la comandante quien era una pegaso de piel amarrilla , ojos color Tierra de Siena tostada y tanto melena como cola color naranja oscuro con rayas color naranja claro al vampiro .**

Sé que ya preparaste mil maneras de estacarme Spitfire **– Vlad nervioso contestaba a la pegaso intentando aplacar su furia –** pero **– continuo el –** tenemos 2 asuntos más urgentes que atender – **termino diciendo el llamando a su compañero pony quien trajo a su vez a Zeeb y Demián.**

 **Luego de ser examinados por los médicos y tomar una refrescante ducha caliente, los chicos recibieron un uniforme de cuerpo completo color rojo en lo que sus ropas eran limpiadas acto seguido fue llevado ante el consejo que dirigía la gran estación, el cual para sorpresa del Duo por las manes 6.**

Bueno es un gusto conocerlos muchachos mi nombra es Twiligth sparkle y déjenme darle la bienvenida a la estaciónespacial **– La alicornio daba la bienvenida a los dos muchachos a su estación espacial.**

Les agradezco su gentileza conmigo y mi compañero **\- Demián contesto de manera amable a alicornio –** dicho sea de paso nos podría decir donde estamos exactamente **– termino diciendo el provocando que las luces se apagaran por algún motivos desconocido.**

Pues se encuentran en lugar donde reina la amistad entre ponis y monstruos conocida como…. **Harmonix –Pinkie pie haciendo un show de luces conto a ambos su actual ubicación agregándole una explosión de confeti.**

Creo querida que vas muy rápido para ellos **– Rarity manifestó al ver la mirada perdida y sorpresiva de ambos –** ademas – **continuo ella –** no les hemos dado oportunidad de presentarse **\- termino diciendo la unicornio dando la oportunidad a los chicos de presentarse.**

Pues yo me llamo Zeeb y el es Demián uno de mis mejores amigos en toda la galaxia **– El joven hombre lobo tomando el liderazgo de la conversación se presento a tanto el cómo su amigo.**

Es un gusto conocerlos a ambos terroncito **\- Applejack siendo la próxima en hablar dio la bienvenidos a ambos muchachos.**

Entonces alguno nos puede decir como es que llegaron a un planeta tan apartado y sin equipo **– Rainbow dash cuestiono de manera directa pues guardaba cierta sospecha acerca del origen de los 2 muchachos.**

Ojala lo supiéramos señorita pero no recordamos nada aparte de despertar en ese planeta **– Demián respondió intentando sonar creíble ya que debía convencer a las manes sobre todo a Applejack.**

Oh pobrecitos debieron haber sufrido mucho **– Fluthershy empatísando con Zeeb y Demián aliviando ambos pues su mentira había funcionado .**

Suena demasiado conveniente que no recuerden nada salvo sus nombres **– Rainbow dash aun dudosa cuestionaba la historia contada por la pareja de amigos monstruos.**

Calma Rainbow recuerda que son niños **– Applejack defendiendo a los muchachos argumento contra la pegaso .**

Zeeb , Demián siéntase libres de quedarse en Harmonix todo el tiempo que deseen **\- Twiligth sparkle tomando el liderazgo nuevamente ofreció refugio a ambos** – bueno creo que por ahora todos deberíamos ir a comer algo no creen **– termino diciendo ella tras el estremecedor rugido del estomago de Zeeb .**

Solo por saber porque no le contaste a Twiligth y compañía la verdad **\- Zeeb cuestiono a su compañero vampiro para ponerse de acuerdo con la mentira que habían creado.**

Después de todo lo que hemos pasado creo que nos merecemos un minuto para descansar **– Demián explicaba a su lobezno compañero los motivos de su mentira –** ademas **– continuo el –** estando aquí podremos buscar a los demás pero primero vamos a hincarle el diente algo **– termino diciendo el concluyendo su explicación prosiguió su camino en la estación espacial .**

 **Lo que ambos ignoraban era que una pequeña criatura le seguía de cerca , tras explorar la gigante estación los chicos finalmente descubrieron una cafetería, dicho local descubrieron una maquina que preparaba cualquier platillo con tan solo presionar un botón , fue así que el joven vampiro solicito un sopa de tomate y sándwich de carne con ensalada , mientras que Zeeb solcito 3 hamburguesas, empanadas de queso y un refrescó de cola azul . Tras conseguir sus alimentos los chicos fueron a sentarse lejos de los tripulantes de la estación, pues desde que llegaron estos notaron que lo veían de manera sospechosa.**

Disculpen podríamos acompañarlos a comer mis amigos y yo **– Vlad apareciendo junto a sus 4 amigos monstruos solicito a los muchachos monstruos quienes aceptaron.**

Estas seguro que vas a poder comer todo eso pequeño **– cuestiono una mujer pantera de unos 18 año de pelaje negro, ojos amarrilla, orejas en punta adorna con un aro dorado vestida con un uniforme azul .**

Tranquila **Fay** deja que disfrute después de todo casi se convirtió en una paleta de helado – **Interfiriendo en la conversación manifestó un musculoso Minotauro de casi 3 metros de altura, pelaje Grueso y rojo a quien le faltaba un cuernos e iba vestido con un uniforme plateado.**

Ademas debo agregar que para Zeeb ese plato es un mero aperitivo **– Demián agregaba a la conversación provocando la risa por lo bajo del grupo.**

Pues es una sorpresa que alguien tan joven tenga un apetito tan grandeno crees **Rum – indicando al minotauro hablo un hibrido entre esqueleto y zombie, cuya mitad zombie era calva de color verde y con un ojo amarrillo vestido con un uniforme amarrillo .**

Creo **Bidy** que es más interesante que el joven vampiro no tome platillos con sangre **– Dijo una arpía cuya edad era de unos 18 años , su look para intelectual ya que utilizaba gafas y solo la mitad de un uniforme rojo sin mangas por sus alas , el color de su plumaje era verde al igual que el de su cabello el cual era mas oscura , ojos marones , nariz puntiaguda y labios gruesos pero pequeños.**

 **Tras dicho comentario el semblante de Demián cambio a uno triste , por lo que tras terminar su comida salió de la cafetería.**

Señorita no todos los vampiro tomar sangre y mi amigo lucha con ello mas el hecho de ser discriminado por ser un **Dhampiro - Zeeb defendiendo a su compañero contaba su situación al grupo de Vlad –** Disculpen pero voy a ver a mi amigo **\- termino diciendo el antes de ir donde su amigo para consolarlo .**

Esta vez creo que te excediste **Miz – Vlad manifestó pues la revelación hecha por Zeeb logro que el vampiro empalizará con el pequeño.**

 **Pero antes que el grupo pudiera hacer algo sonó una alarma indicando que había problemas ,dicho problema se encontraba en la zona agrícola de la estación, la cual cumplía no solo la función de a alimentar a los ocupantes de la estación, sino que ademas de proporcionarles el tan necesario oxígeno. Por lo que rápidamente el grupo de Vlad fue a ver que pasaba descubriendo que soldados humanoides con cerebros en lugar de cabeza se hallaban destruyendo todo el lugar.**

Pues claro que estos tipos tenían que arruinarnos el día **\- Rum poniéndose en guardia para ir a luchar contra esas criaturas que amenazaban su hogar**

Podemos acabar rápido quiero ir a disculparme con Demián **– Miz indico a sus compañero para luego comenzar su batalla contra sus rivales.**

 **Así fue que inicio la batalla entre el grupo de Vlad y los invasores cerebrales , golpes iban y venían por parte de ambos grupos . Mientras esta batalla tenía lugar en Mytartica una vez que se hicieron las debidas presentaciones ambos grupos contaron lo sucedido en sus respectivos enfrentamientos también curaron las heridas que Austin.**

Entonces haber déjame ver si lo entiendo ustdes luchan por mantener el equilibrio entre el mundo mortal y una versión paralela de mi mundo de origen **– Aidan compartiendo lo que había entendido de la explicación dada por sus nuevos aliados.**

Por un lado Shining amore , Babs seed y Sunflower combaten **Sly – Efia utilizando sus poderes mostro atreves de las fuentes las imagen de un científico sentado una silla voladora de alta tecnología**

Ese tipo es aficionado a los bichos los cuales muta o crea armas de destrucion masiva **– Shinig amore conto al joven demonio la forma como trabajaba dicho villano.**

Si hoy creo hibrido entre maquina y polilla **\- Sunflower manifestó recordando la criatura que tuvo que enfrentar hoy.**

Normalmente no nos costaría vencerlo **– Babs seed impulsiva agrego a la conversación-** pero **– continuo ella –** este venia con un guarda espalda y juntos nos dieron la paliza de nuestra vida **\- termino diciendo ella dejando en claro que la batalla había sido dura.**

Creen que eso fue duro para que se enteren **Xavior** se asocio con espectro que casi nos parte a la mitad **– La momia relataba al grupo de humano como su enemigo había mejorado su plan de batalla.**

Entonces **Xavior** es su enemigo pero el que hace con exactitud **\- Aidan levantando la mano cuestiono al grupo de monstruo siendo Efia la próxima en hablar.**

Xavior es un maestro en las artes oscuras quien utilizando "Dark arrow" para corromper a los monstruos y convertirlos en sus heraldos de la destrucion **\- Efia utilizando nuevamente las fuentes mostro a un demonio de cabello verde , piel azul , cuernos cortos , orejas puntiagudas , ojos rojo ,labios finos , grandes alas quien iba vestido con una túnica roja y negra –** por lo que Marcus , Carlos , Laura se encargan de combatirlo y así rescatar a sus víctimas **– termino diciendo ella siendo la chica troll la próxima en hablar.**

Tal como dijo **Marcus** el espectro que colabora con Xavior protege a su víctima lo que hace imposible vencerla – **Dijo la chica troll contando otra anécdota luego de la declaración de la joven momia.**

Entonces esta fácil lo único que deben hacer es que los 2 grupos se unan para vencer a esos tonto **– Aidan declaro recibiendo una negativa por parte de los héroes de ese mundo –** porque no hasta yo se que la mejor forma de ganar es trabajando juntos **– termino diciendo el pues tras numerosas batallas había comprendido la importancia del trabajo en equipo.**

Lo que pasa es que nuestro trabajo es mantener el equilibrio – **Dijo** **el joven ciclope sacando una balanza en la cual coloco 3 piedras en los dos lados –** por lo que **– continuo el –** si los 6 trabajáramos juntos en un mismo mundo el balance se rompería y cosas muy malas podrían suceder **– termino diciendo el tomando la roca del lado izquierdo para luego ponerlas en el lado derecho para ejemplificar las consecuencias del plan de Aidan.**

Ustedes quizás no puedan pero creo que nosotros podemos **– Austin manifestó caminando apenas por las heridas sufridas –** y **– continuo el –** colaboración adicional creo que podemos resolver los 2 problemas **– termino diciendo el fijando la mirada en los tres chicos Goblin quienes tragan saliva del miedo.**

 **Tras planificar su estrategia el primer mundo a salvar fue el del grupo de humanos quien ese momento era atacado por una bestia polilla Bio- mecánica , la cual con su mandíbula reforzada era capaz de comerse los pilares de los edificios provocando la destrucción de varios hogares y locales de la ciudad , todo bajo la vigilancia de el perverso Sly**

Una vez que esta ciudad sea devastada finalmente podre edificar mi imperios para miss maquinas y bichos **\- Sly desde sus silla contemplaba la destrucción de la ciudad hogar del grupo de Shinig amore.**

 **De pronto sus planes fueron interrumpidos por la aparición de una torre de fuego, la cual atrajo a su bestia lejos de la ciudad hacia un llano, al ver eso Sly se teletrasporte hacia la ubicación actual de su criatura.**

Salgan de ahí mocosos se que están detrás de esto **– Sly seguro de la culpabilidad de sus usuales rivales exigía que se presentaran ante el .**

No tienes gritar lata con pata - **Aidan declaro apareciendo tras desaparecer la torre confundiendo al villano.**

 **¿** Quién o que se supone que eres **? – Sly interrogo a su nuevo rival quien con una actitud burlona respondió .**

Solo un diablo en búsqueda diversión recuerda eso **– Dijo Aidan acto seguido comenzó a luchar contra la polilla de Sly.**

 **En lo que esta batalla se desarrollaba en Harmonix , tras unos intensos enfrentamientos el grupo de Vlad salió victorioso y logro evitar la destrucion del sector agrícola de la estación .**

No es que me queje pero no creen que fue muy fácil **\- Bidy indicaba pues en otras circunstancias les seria mas difícil vencer a sus rivales cabeza de cerebro.**

Concuerdo pareciera que su objetivó era mantenernos ocupados **\- Miz mencionaba a sus compañero de equipo –** la pregunta ahora seria porque **– termino diciendo cuando de pronto se sintió una explosión acto seguido se una alarma.**

Y por eso que dejo que Miz sea quien atraiga la mala suerte **– Rum conto a sus compañero provocando que dicha muchacha lo viera feo.**

 **Rápidamente el grupo fue revisar el origen de las explosiones que para desgracia de todos en la estación era en la sala del motor , ahí se libraba una dura batalla entre el dúo conformado por Demián y Zeeb quienes en ese momento combatían a un monstruo mecánico con forma de dragón pero este disparaba acido de la boca , su adomen tenían un taladro y en lugar de garras tenia cañones de pistolas los cuales usaba para disparar balas de plasma explosiva .**

Porque los monstruos de otras dimensiones son más duros que los de nuestro mundo **\- Zeeb manifestaba energitizando sus garras para luego atacar a la bestia de metal .**

No se quizás tal vez nuestros villano son unos flojos y no se aplican lo suficiente con nosotros **\- Demián manifestó haciéndose humo para evitar los ataque de su rival** – por ahorra hagamos lo que podamos para vencer a este tipo **\- instruyendo a su compañero acto seguido dio un gran salto para luego dar una doble pata generando una gran explosión.**

¡chicos! Que bueno que llegaron **– manifestó una criatura con forma de conejo cristalizado de la altura de 1 pie y 3 pulgadas , quien iba vestido con una túnica parchada con diferentes constelaciones y ademas contaba con alas para contar.**

 **Geo** que haces afuera ya sabes lo peligroso que es para ti **– Miz disgustada regañaba al pequeño ser quien se disculpo antes de hablar.**

Lo se , pero lo que ocurre es que esa criatura tiene un gemelo que esta destruyendo las demás maquinas de la estación **– Geo contaba a sus amigos lo que había averiguado –** por suerte **– continuo el –** esos dos chicos se transformaron para defender nuestro hogar **– termino diciendo el llamando la atención de sus compañero.**

Por mera casualidad eso eran un niño lobo y vampiro **– Rum interrogo al pequeño Geo recibiendo su aprobación dejando en shock a sus amigos.**

Pues que esperamos vamos ayudarlos **– Vlad manifestó acto seguido revelo una muñequera y un cinturón con 3 gema como placa acción que sus compañeros imitaron.**

 **En medio de la batalla se unieron dos guerreros con armadura color roja y naranja con bordes cristalizados, cada unos presentaba a lo largo de su coraza una constelación diferente, por ej la roja mostraba la constelación del fénix y la naranja tenia la constelación del escorpión en la cabezas usaban un visor de cristal con marcos del color de sus armaduras, tras unirse a la batalla Demián y Zeeb pudieron al fin hacer frente a su rival . Entre tanto tras una larga batalla con la polilla monstruo Aidan logro destruir a la criatura , lamentablemente su victoria no duro mucho ya que el maléfico Sly lo atrapo en una red eléctrica , dicha red se encogía cada vez que se movía mientras que al mismo tiempo le daba toque eléctricos .**

Destruirte a unos de mis hijos crees que me importa **\- Sly furico declaro aumentado el poder de las descargas –** solo hare una bestia nueva para pulverizar esta ciudad **– dijo tecleando comandos en su silla convocando un cañón -** pero tú no estarás aquí para verme triunfar **– termino diciendo el presionando para disparar pero no pasaba nada.**

Que ocurre acaso tienes "fallas técnicas" **\- Dijo aidan con una sonrisa picara para luego ver como Sly caí al piso al tiempo que su red desaparecía.**

Que fue lo que hiciste insecto primitivo **– Sly comprendiendo que todo había sido obra de Aidan quien se acerco a el .**

Simplemente puse en marcha algo llamado colaboración **\- Aidan manifestó abriendo un oyó en la silla –** ya pueden salir chicos misión cumplida **\- termino diciendo el acto seguido los tres chicos Goblins del tamaño de un ratón salieron trayendo la fuente de poder de la silla la cual era nada menos que una crono esfera.**

Espero que tu amigo cumpla y nos devuelva a nuestro tamaño normal **\- uno de los reducidos Goblins argumentaba desde la mano del demonio.**

¡Basta! Me cansaron sus juegos si yo no los hice temblar **mi heraldo lo hará – Sly proclamaba invocando a dicho guerrero pero este no apareció preocupando al villano .**

Seguramente te estás preguntando que rayos pasa verdad – **Dijo shinig apareciendo** **como un ángel de fuego su armadura era de roca volcánica , sus botas y guates era de acero , su cabello era rojo y estaba en punta sus alas eran del mismo color que su cabello.**

Pues mientras nuestros amigos se encargaban de ti nosotros luchamos con tu **"heraldo" – Anuncio Babs seed apareciendo bajo la forma de un ángel de agua , cuya armadura emulaba el recorrido de un rio , usaba la misma clase de guantes y botas que Shining pero tanto su cabello como alas eran azul verdoso.**

De vería darte vergüenza haber usado tu tecnología para corromper a un chico y obligarlo a atacar a su amigo – **Sunflower le reprochaba al villano apareciendo bajo la forma de un Ángel con una armadura blanca con rayos dorado tatuados a lo largo de su armadura , tanto su cabello como alas eran de color amarrillo brillante , trayendo entre sus brazos a un aturdido Frankie .**

Lo que me recuerda esta va Austin **– Aidan declaro acto seguido golpeo al villano –** esta va por Frankie **– dándole una pata en llamas –** y esta **– continuo el –** va por mi y por todos a quienes lastimaste con tu polilla monstruos **– termino diciendo el dándole un golpe cargado de fuego justo en el rostro de Sly causándole más dolor del que ya sentía en ese momento .**

No olvidare esto malditas peste y tu insecto en llamas escucha miss palabras algún día me vengare de ti **– Sly amenazo a todos sus rivales en especial a Aidan acto seguido se acerco a su silla y tras presionar un botón desaprecio tras un flash de luz.**

 **Una vez resuelto los problemas en el mundo del equipo de Shining amore, el grupo se reagrupo en Mytartica con Efia y el trió de monstruos. Mientras que Efia atendía las heridas de Frankie Austin devolvía a su tamaño normal a trió de chicos Goblins, quienes reaccionaron felices al tener su tamaño normal .**

Entonces déjame ver ustdes tienen algo llamado e **l corazón de Tellus – Austin indicaba al ver el Colgante en el cuello de shinig amore** – que les da poder sobre ciertos elementos de la naturaleza **– termino diciendo recibiendo la aprobación por parte del grupo de humanos.**

Eso que viste eso solo una pequeña parte de lo que podemos hacer **– Babs seed manifestaba orgullosa de los poderes que poseía .**

La verdad yo quede mas impresionado con el plan de Austin ya que fue muy efectivo **– Laura declaraba recibiendo la aprobación de casi todos sus compañeros a excepción Babs.**

Muy bien todo pero no creen que deberíamos idear una forma de salvar nuestro mundo **\- Marcus llamando la atención de les recordó que los problemas aun no habían acabado .**

Oye trapitos no se si te llego el memo pero acabamos de recibir una fuerte tunda **– Aidan burlándose levemente de la momia le recordó que algunos seguimos cansado e heridos –** asique **– continuo el** – danos unos minutos para recuperar el aliento **– termino diciendo el provocando una ligera disputa entre el y el muchacho momia por la actitud con la que se expresaba .**

Creo tener la solución para nuestros problemas - **Efia** **conto al grupo de héroes acto seguido saco de un árbol de su gran jardín un fruto que a primera vista lucia como una manzana pero esta tenia forma de botella.**

Wow vamos en serio ella no usa esa fruta al menos que sea una emergencia **-** **Carlos impresionado comentaba su impresión sobre el actuar de su mentora.**

Entonces como funciona esto exactamente **– Austin curioso cuestiono a la dama de verde tras tener el fruto en sus manos.**

Lo único que debes hacer es romper la parte superior de la fruta y beber un sorbo **– Efia instruyo al joven mago quien obedeció tras pensarlo un par de minutos mas .**

 **Tras probar dicha fruta el cuerpo del joven mago se ilumino y tras una cálida sensación todas sus heridas se curaron también se sintió lleno de energía, luego fue turno de aidan quien no solo se recupero sino que ademas se prendió como una antorcha al tener todo su poder de vuelta , finalmente tanto Aidan como Austin ayudaron a Frankie a beber del fruto y como sus amigos se recupero de sus heridas al instante. En lo que el trió se ponía al corriente y planificaban su próximo paso a seguir en Harmonix continuaba la lucha para mantener a flote la estación espacial , golpes iban y venían por parte de tanto los héroes, finalmente y tras combinar las habilidades de todos lograron vencer a la criatura robótica, luego fueron a ayudar a los compañero de Vlad a vencer al gemelo de la criatura quien había hecho graves daños a la maquinaria de la estación espacial pero una vez más el trabajo en equipo logro arreglar la situación, una vez acabado el peligro y hacerse las reparaciones pertinente llego el momento de las explicaciones.**

Entonces la teoría del multiverso es verdadera **\- Miz asombrada manifestaba tras oír el relato por parte de Zeeb y Demián.**

Bueno nosotros hemos retrocedido el tiempo e incluso hemos quedado atrapados en el mundo de los reflejos **– Rum contando algunas de sus experiencias con lo desconocido –** asique **– continuo el –** el hecho que exista universos alternos no es tan extraordinario **\- termino diciendo el dando su punto de vista acerca del descubrimiento de mundo alterno.**

Porque no nos contaron esto desde un principio podíamos haberlos ayudado **\- Vlad cuestionaba a los dos chicos siendo el joven lobezno el próximo en hablar.**

Por la misma razón por la que ustedes no nos dijeron lo de sus poderes porque era un secreto **– Zeeb explicaba al grupo de héroes quienes les dieron su aprobación –** hablando de eso como es que ustedes pueden transformarse esos "guerreros estrella" **–termino diciendo el cuestionando a sus nuevos aliados siendo Geo el próximo en hablar.**

Eso es por mi ya que yo fui quien los escogió luego de buscarlos por toda la Galaxia **\- Geo contaba a Zeeb quien fascinado veía de reojo a la pequeña criatura .**

Como que los buscaste que se supone que eres o mejor dicho de donde provienes **\- Demián cuestiono a la pequeña criatura pero antes que esta pudiera contestar se escucho una alarma.**

Es enserio acabamos de pelear con dos bestias mecánicas que acaso esto no acabara nunca **–Bidy harto de salir de un problema para entrar a otro cuestiono a sus compañeros.**

 **Rápidamente el grupo fue a la estación Central de Harmonix , la cual tenia varios computadores y maquinas manejadas por tanto monstruos como ponis todo la orden de Spitfire . De pronto en todos los monitores apareció el símbolo de 2 espadas cruzadas sobre la cual resaltaba un gran ojo rojo .**

¡Doom corps! **– Gritaron todos los presentes provocando que Geo se escondiera en la ropa de Zeeb incomodándolo levemente.**

Atención esta es una orden para **G-forcé** y los habitantesde **Harmonix** deben traer a estos 3 al planeta **Phagua 27** en 1 hora **– Doom Corps instruyo a todos quienes veía mientras que al mismo tiempo les mostraba las imágenes de Zeeb , Demián y Geo –** si se niegan esta corporación no se hace responsable de lo que les ocurra a la prole que habita su estación y a los amigos de estos 2 **\- termino diciendo ellos acto seguido mostraron a los niños tanto monstruos como ponis junto al spike de este universo mas Magic Wish acto seguido se corto la comunicación.**

No estarás considerando hacer caso a esos tipos verdad – **Vlad acercándose a Spitfire cuestiono a la pegaso quien respondió.**

Claro que no ya he aprendido que en esos tipos no se puede confiar **– Spitfire indicaba al joven vampiro** – lo que me lleva a preguntar tus amigos los **G-Forces** estarían dispuestos a colaborar conmigo para rescatar a los prisioneros **– termino diciendo ella recibiendo la aprobación del vampiro .**

¡Atención! Despegue no autorizado en el sector B-07 **\- uno de los monstruos frente al ordenador informo a los presentes y a Spitfire .**

 **Mirando a sus compañeros estos sonrieron y comenzaron a silbar de manera inocente delatando quienes iban en la nave que acababa de despegar , no solo eso sino que Geo los acompañaba pues no había logrado salir de la ropa de Zeeb hasta que este despego junto a Demián . Mientras que el grupo de Vlad se preparaba para solucionar el problema, el grupo de aidan junto a sus nuevos aliados ponían en marcha su propio plan para salvar el mundo de trió de monstruos elegidos por Efia.**

Entonces **"máster Doll"** te gustan tus nuevas muñecas – **Xavior cuestionaba a su nueva victima quien ese momento estaba realizando una fiesta de te.**

Por supuesto y te lo debo todo a usted **\- contaba al perverso hechicero una criatura grande cuyo rostro estaba a lo largo de su cuerpo vestida con el velo y la mitad inferior de un vestido de novia.**

No es nada yo feliz de ayudar a una pequeña a quien les destrozaron su tan especial juguete **\- Dijo Xavior para luego escuchar los alaridos provenientes de todas las muñecas que rodeaban a la criatura –** pero **– continuo el –** no crees que tus amigos necesitan más compañía **\- termino diciendo el villano provocando que su víctima se parara.**

Tiene razón y de paso conseguiré nuevos vestidos para ellos **– Máster Doll aprobando la propuesta del villano fue en búsqueda de nuevos "Muñecos".**

 **Fue así que Máster Doll recorrió las calles de la ciudades cercanas buscando a nuevos muñecos , tras tocar 3 veces su velo convirtió a tres monstruos en pequeños muñecos con atuendos estrafalarios, así continuo hasta que se encontró con cierto grupo de chicos monstruos.**

Disculpen muchachos quisieran jugar conmigo – **Máster Doll cuestiono de manera amable e inocente al grupo de muchachos.**

Pues claro que si señorita pero le molestaría que nuestros amigos también jugaran **– Aidan junto a sus amigos Frankie , Austin solicitaba mostrando tres muñecos que tenían cierto parecido con el grupo de liderado por Laura.**

 **Aceptando la conciliación del joven demonio Máster Doll guio al trió a la guarida que compartía con Xavier, al llegar el grupo contemplo para su espanto a muchos muñecos que gemían asustados , sin perder tiempo la juguetona Máster Doll los acerco a su mesa con la intención de comenzar el juego.**

Veo que has conseguido nuevos muñecos y compañeros de juego **\- Xavior manifestaba apareciendo de pronto frente al grupo de niños y su victimas** – y mira **– continuo el –** han traído sus propios amigos los cuales parecen extrañamente a miss invitados – **termino diciendo el apareciendo a unos encadenados Marcus , Carlos , Laura.**

Creo que se dio cuenta de nuestras intenciones **– Frankie indico a sus camaradas para luego ser jalado y suspendidos en el aire por el perverso villano.**

Pues claro que si los he estado vigilando desde que pisaron esta dimensión **– Xavior explicaba al trió de muchachos –** soy un hechicero de nivel alfa es muy difícil sorprenderme **– termino diciendo el creyendo que ya tenía la batalla ganada.**

Puede ser pero hasta el mejor mago recuerda la primera regla de la magiasiempre ten un **… az - Austin proclamo acto seguido movió su varita mágica y recito un hechizo mágico especial .**

 **Dicha acción convirtió a los prisioneros de Xavior en muñecos y a los muñecos que habían traído nuestros héroes en el equipo de Laura, quienes tras volver a la normalidad esparcieron un polen especial que convirtió a todos los muñecos a su forma original, luego aparecieron los hermanos Goblins quienes guiaron a los antiguos prisioneros de Máster Doll a un sitio seguro.**

¡No es justo , hicieron trampa! **– Grito Máster Doll al perder a todas sus muñecas comenzando a crecer hasta convertirse en una bestia corpulenta y horrorosa.**

Les presento mis **az Mad Doll** y a mi **comodín – Xavier anuncio de pronto apareció una versión corrupta de Gaspar vestido como arlequín el cual comenzó a se armo con dagas afiladas.**

Pues ya que el telón ha subido es hora del show **– Aidan manifestó sacando su reloj junto con frankie –** tu lo has dicho Aidan **– Laura concordando con el joven demonio revelo un collar con forma de ojo color azul brillante.**

 **( poenr aqui: Mirai Sentai Timeranger -Henshin Theme- [Chrono Changer mounted!])(10#)**

 **¡Chorono Break! – Gritaron los 2 chicos marcando las 3 ,6,9 y 12 haciendo que aparezca el bisel de sus nuevos relojes en el cielo los cuales bajaron rápidamente aumentado su tamaño a la altura 168.0 cm con armadura negra sobre la cual había una chaqueta con capucha de color rojo y verde con bordes plateado y sus cascos resaltaban al tener cuernos**

 **(Parar aqui: Mirai Sentai Timeranger -Henshin Theme- [Chrono Changer mounted!] y poner ahorra :** Dai Sentai Goggle V -Henshin Theme- [Stop The Battle]

 **¡Poseidón libera la tormenta ! – grito Laura convocando una nube de tormenta la cual disparo un rayo sobre ella y su compañeros transformándolos**

 **por un lado Marcus se convirtió en una momia adulta pero en vez de estar envuelto en vendo esta envuelto en raíces verdes y espinosas , Carlos en cambio se convirtió en un gigante de hielos con una gran maza blanca . Finalmente Laura se convirtió en vez de cambiar de apariencia ganando un elegante traje que parecía hecho de gemas, el cabello se torno azul turquesa al igual que sus ojos.**

 **(Aqui termina :Dai Sentai Goggle V -Henshin Theme- [Stop The Battle])**

 **Una vez que todos se transformaron fueron a luchar contra el trió liderado por Xavier , mientras Mad Doll y Gaspar se enfrentaban a los héroes transformados , el perverso hechicero fue con todo contra Austin quien a su vez dio todo de si para luchar contra Xavier. Mientras tanto tras haber robado una nave espacial los chicos aterrizaron en el planeta** **Phagua 27 que se caracterizaba por ser un planeta tropical por lo que tenia días en que las mares y temperatura subían mucho , tras verificar que se podía respirar y tomar algo del equipo de la nave tanto Zeeb como Demián partieron a cumplir su misión.**

Hey hombre crustáceo hasta cuando nos tendrás atados aquí **– Magic Wish interrogo a su captor atado como espantapájaros junto al Spike de ese universo.**

Hasta que obtenga lo que quiero **\- respondió un ser humanoide vestido como mercenario con un rostro monstruoso y deforme quien en lugar de brazo derecho tener una tenaza de metal.**

Ya vas a ver en cuanto Twiligth y mis amigos lleguen te van a dar una buena paliza **\- Spike manifestó confiado en la pronta llegada de sus compañero provocando la risa del villano.**

Eso crees lagartija gordinflona porque yo creo que estarán muy ocupados rescatando a sus queridos niños **\- el mercenario indico al villano apuntando a una playa cercana –** porque **– continuo el -** la marea subirá pronto y si no se apresuran su querida prole morirá ahogada **– termino diciendo el viendo a todos los niños tanto ponis como monstruo enterraros hasta el cuello de arena.**

Oye tranquilo porque seguro que ellos llegaran a tiempo y sino miss amigos se encargaran de solucionar la situación **\- Magic Wish al ver el semblante tan triste del joven dragón lo animo a que no se diera por vencido.**

Eso espero , porque si no las cosas se pondrán bastante feas **– Spike manifestaba pues temía por su futuro y el de sus conocidos –** y pensándolo bien que podrán hacer tus amigos **– termino diciendo el siendo rodeado por una extraña niebla que el joven unicornio reconoció al instante.**

¡Hey! Que tanto murmullan ustedes dos **– el mercenario al percatarse de la conversación y la niebla fue a interrogar a sus prisioneros.**

Solo pensaba como tu cara me recuerda a un queso podrido y roñoso **– Magic Wish contesto al villano quien en respuesta lo ataco con su garra la cual fue detenida por un transformado Zeeb.**

Ultimo momento idiota tu plan llega hasta aquí **– Zeeb declaro acto seguido le dio un gran golpe al villano tumbándolo en el piso.**

Se tardaron mucho no creen **– Magic Wish manifestó siendo desamarrado por sus amigos y Geo quienes respondieron.**

Perdona pero tuvimos problemas en cierta estación espacial **– Demián contaba a su compañero mientras soltaba a Spike –** te debemos mucho chisme **\- termino diciendo el siendo interrumpido por Spike .**

No quiero arruinar su momento de amigos pero la marea comienza a subir **– Spike contaba al grupo de amigos quienes tras reagruparse fueron a rescatar a los críos de Harmonix.**

 **Lamentablemente en su camino aparecieron una gran grupo de monstruos cerebrones , los cuales le cortaron el paso al grupo de muchachos , ademas un recuperado y furioso mercenario atrapo con su garras al pequeño Geo .**

De verdad pensaron que obstaculizarían mi plan un grupo de insectos como ustedes **\- el mercenario manifestó convocando adicionalmente a dos criaturas dragones como las que atacaron Harmonix .**

Magic cuida de spike dejamos a estos tontos **– Demián manifestó acto seguido comenzó a pelear contra sus rivales.**

 **Comenzó así la lucha para salvar a Geo y a los niños de Harmonix contra todo pronostico tanto Demián como Zeeb lograron dar pelea , Magic entre tanto organizo un plan con spike para ayudar en la batalla , tras ponerse de acuerdo el joven pegaso fue a combatir al mercenario quien respuesta saco un laser para defender de los ataque del joven unicornio . Una situación vivía Austin quien desprovisto de la capacidad de transformase utilizaba al máximo sus habilidades físicas y mágicas para luchar contra el perverso Xavior.**

Patético en serio crees que un hechicero de tu nivel puede hacerme frente **\- Xavior manifestaba convocando cientos de flechas de energía las cuales disparo contra Austin.**

Puede que no pero eso no quieres decir que me daré por vencido **– Austin argumentaba creando un escudo mágico, el cual no solo lo protegió sino que devolvió el ataque propiciado por su rival.**

Pobre Austin no se cuanto más pueda aguantar **– Frankie manifestaba recibiendo un gran golpe por parte de Mad Doll.**

No se cuanto más aguantemos nosotros **– Aidan declaro creando una lanza de fuego la cual impacto de lleno contra Mad Doll –** recuerda que para debemos destruir el velo **– dijo el para luego ver levantar a su enemiga –** y eso nos tomara algún tiempo **– termino diciendo al ver la formar sádica con la que los miraba la antes dulce Mad Doll.**

 **Entre tanto trió liderado por Laura daba lo mejor para combatir a Gaspar y no herirlo en el proceso , lo que resultaba difícil conseguir dado que ademas de lidiar con sus habilidades fantasmales los chicos tuvieron que repeler un sinfín de cuchillos , los cuales el espectro utilizaba para lanzar o acuchillar a sus rivales, encerrándolo dentro de un muro de espinas el grupo de Laura se reunió para planificar su estrategia.**

Ok ese tipo es más rudo que la última vez que hacemos Lau **– Carlos cuestiono a la líder del grupo quien saco algo del polen usado por los chicos Goblin.**

Sabes que eso no funcionara con alguien controlado por Xavier **\- Marcus indico a líder del grupo recordándole que los elementos dados con Efia no sirven con cualquier cosa o criatura.**

Cierto pero al menos con esto podremos lograr que reaccione por unos minutos para que nos diga donde está su Dark arrow **\- Laura contraargumento confiada que su plan les daría la ventaja al fin en la batalla.**

 **Tras escapar de la trampa Gaspar fue a confrontar a trió recibiendo el ataque de polen de Laura , por un par de minutos el joven fantasma recupero el sentido y a duras penas les indico a todos que su flecha estaba en su gorro de arlequín para luego continuar la batalla , luego de obtener esta información tanto Carlos como Marcus inmovilizaron al espectro dándole la oportunidad a Laura para arrebatarle el gorro , convirtiendo su brazo en una cuchilla de cristal la chica troll lo hizo pedazos rompiendo el control de Xavier sobre Gaspar y retransformandolo en su verdadero yo , lamentablemente su victoria fue opacada por una súbita explosión de energía que sacudió todo el lugar hasta sus cimientos.**

Tal como te había dicho un hechicero de tu clase y nivel jamás eclipsara mis planes **\- Xavier se burlaba de un malherido Austin mientras que le pisaba cruelmente la cabeza hasta que este la sujeto con fuerza .**

No me importa con quién tengo que pelear **... – comenzó diciendo Austin sacándose a su rival de encima -** Si me arrancas los brazos, te patearé hasta la muerte **– dijo Magic Wish quien pasaba por una situación similar contra el mercenario de Doom corps -** Si me arrancas las piernas, te morderé hasta la muerte **– dijo Austin sacando su varita lanzando golpes mágicos -** Si me arrancas la cabeza, te miraré hasta la muerte **– dijo Magic dando golpes cada vez mas duros -** Y si me arrancas los ojos **,** te maldeciré hasta la muerte **\- Magic Wish afirmaba librando con su magia a Geo para sorpresa del mercenario- ...** ¡Incluso si me rompen en pedazos... encontraré la manera de proteger a mis amigos ! **– terminaron diciendo al unisonó tanto Magic Wish como Austin liberando un pulso de energía.**

 **De pronto el reloj de Austin floto de su bolsillo a su muñeca convirtiéndose en uno de muñeca , mientras que en el caso de Magic Wish apareció un cristal con la forma de un yeti , una vez que ambos recibieron un guantelete y una llave supieron lo que tenían que hacer.**

 **( poenr aqui: Mirai Sentai Timeranger -Henshin Theme- [Chrono Changer mounted!])**

 **¡Chorono Break! – Gritaron Austin haciendo girar la llave marcando las 3 ,6,9 y 12 provocando do que apareciera el bisel de su nuevos relojes en el cielo, el cual bajo rápidamente ,aumentado su tamaño a la altura 168.0 cm con armadura negra, sobre la cual había una chaqueta con capucha de color dorada con bordes plateado y su cascos resaltaban por tener 6cuernos**

 **(Parar aqui: Mirai Sentai Timeranger -Henshin Theme- [Chrono Changer mounted!] y ( poner desde aquí : Ultraman Geed Transformation Theme)**

 **¡Time breaker!: yeti –grito Magic Wish lanzando su piedra la cual aterrizo en el guantelete en el casco derecho - ¡Monster Time! – Grito el tras colocar cristal haciendo aparecer un reloj el cual al marcar las doce hizo el sonido de su monstruos, acto seguido tras una intensa luz aparecieron con sus nuevas armadura .**

 **(parar: Ultraman Geed Transformation Theme y poner: Darkest Dungeon - Combat Music)**

Listo para el segundo round pincitas porque yo si **– Magic Wish midiendo ahora unos 1.67 metros, vestido con armadura hecha de una mezcla de cristal y metal color negro con un casco con la forma de la cabeza de un yeti con un visor blanco**

 **Entonces inicio la batalla final entre el y el mercenario Doom corps , el cual perdió su garra de metal tras congelada y destruida por Magic remplazándolo con una con una espada para luego seguir peleando con Magic . Entre tanto bajo su nueva forma la varita de Austin se convirtió en un bastón largo en su punta está situada una joya amarilla brillante tallada en la forma de un ojo con iris de cristal , el cual utilizo para confrontar al villano superándolo finalmente al perverso Xavior.**

Esto es imposible como es que un insecto como este se volvió tan fuerte **\- Xavier sin poder creer lo que pasaba veía como su rival acertaba golpes cada vez más certero y poderosos.**

Porque mi verdadera magia es jamás rendirme **– Austin explicaba al ruin villano antes de poner su bastón frente a el -** ¡Revela! **– dijo el viendo atreves del ojo del bastón acto seguido lanzo su bastón hacia Xavier .**

 **Tras arrojar su báculo este inmovilizo al villano y abrió un portal en su pecho el cual el joven mago atravesó , regresando con una chorno esfera anaranjada y tras un tronar de dedos el villano cayo rendido al piso completamente indefenso . Entre tanto la batalla de Magic Wish y el mercenario de Doom corps llego a su clímax.**

¡Polar slash! **\- Empuñando una combinación de guante y espada Magic Wish intercambio golpes con su rival por última vez.**

 **Una vez que ambos chocaron el primero que reacciono fue el mercenario quien cayo al piso , pues su cuerpo ya no daba más .**

Eso estuvo increíble **– Zeeb impresionado cometo tras atestiguar el enfrentamiento para luego ser empujado por Demián.**

Despabila amigo que la batalla no ha terminado **– Demián indico a su compañero lobezno pues pese a ver vencido a su rival el grupo de cerebrones y los dos 2 dragones de metal se negaban a rendirse .**

 **De pronto de lo alto del cielo surgieron 5 naves espaciales cada con la forma de una constelación Fénix , escorpión , tauro ,camaleón y oso menor , las cuales dispararon contra las dos criaturas dragonesca detrayéndolas dándole la oportunidad al trió para someter a los cerebrones , una vez terminado el peligro y reunir a los críos de Harmonix quienes habían sido rescatados por spike , el grupo de héroes fue confrontado por Vlad .**

Entonces a cual de los presentes se les ocurrió esta gracia **\- Vlad algo molesto cuestiono a al grupo de amigos y Geo quienes se señalizaron entre si .**

 **Volviendo a Mytartica el grupo se reagrupo y festejo derrota de Xavier quien desapareció al ser derrotado por Austin .**

Pues una victoria aplastante sobre esos dos tontos…salud mis amigos **– Frankie alzando su vaso llamo a sus compañeros a realizar un brindis de victoria .**

¡Salud! **– dijeron todos al unisonó acto seguido bebiendo un exquisito jugo hecho con las frutas de Mytartica .**

Pues aidan yo y miss hermano queremos disculparnos por todo lo que hicimos antes – **EL mayor de los chicos Goblins se disculpaba con el joven demonio quien entre risas respondió .**

No se preocupen no hay rencor **– Aidan respondía amablemente aceptando la disculpa del trió –** sin embargo **– continuo el –** si me vuelve a apuntar con sus lanzas yo no respondo **– termino diciendo el atemorizando a los Goblins mientras que el reía por dentro .**

Aun no puedo creer la tremenda zurra que le diste Xavier fue épica **– Marcus compartiendo su opinión alababa las habilidades del joven mago.**

No fue nada, créanme ni yo mismo me explico de donde salió ese poder pero doy las gracias que haya aparecido **– Austin contaba a la momia para luego continuar el festejo junto a sus amigos nuevos y viejos.**

Entonces para ustedes esto es algo diario **– Laura interrogo a Gaspar quien tras recuperase de la batalla volvió a su actitud bondadosa.**

por lo meno veces a la semana luego nos dedicamos a jugar videojuegos **\- Gaspar conto a los presentes ganando la miradas de todos -** no nos juzguen **– termino diciendo el para luego ponerse a jugar con los chicos Goblins.**

 **De pronto el feliz ambiente de la fiesta fue interrumpido por un portal abierto por las 3 chorno esferas que poseían nuestros héroes, este suceso les indico a los chicos que era hora de continuar su viaje , tras despedirse de sus nuevos amigos y recibir un obsequio el grupo atravesó el portal a su próximo destino. Volviendo a la estación espacial de Harmonix sus habitantes celebraban regreso de sus queridos críos y en una ceremonia se premio a Zeeb , Demián por sus acciones a favor de los habitantes de Harmonix , por supuesto omitieron la parte de sus transformaciones para así conservar su identidad en secreto, luego que la ceremonia termino el trió conformado por Zeeb , Demián y Magic Wish se reunió con el grupo de Vlad.**

Pues todo salió bastante bien en su primera misión espacial **– Dijo Rum a trió de pequeños -** ya que **– continuo el –** no es fácil conseguir esas medallas al merito **– termino diciendo el contemplado la medalla con forma de estrella de color plateada .**

La verdad me pone algo celoso haberme perdido la mayor parte de esta aventura espacial **– Magic Wish comentaba pues al margen de su pelea contra el mercenario su participación fue mínima en la aventura.**

Oye Demián yo quería disculparme por lo que dije antes no era mi intención ofenderte **– Miz se disculpaba con el joven vampiro pues tenía pendiente rectificar su equivocación**

No hay problema Miz se que no lo hiciste con malas intenciones , solo te pido que en el futuro pienses mejor antes de hablar **\- Demián aceptando la disculpa de su nueva compañera le solicito que pensara antes de hablar.**

Entonces que van hacer ahora **– Bidy cuestiono al grupo de amigos siendo Zeeb el próximo en hablar.**

Pues claro buscar a nuestros amigos y luego seguir nuestra búsqueda de las crono esfera **\- Zeeb manifestó pues las metas del grupo estaban claras ya que tenían una misión que concluir.**

Oigan chicos por fin la encontré **– Geo llegando con una caja cuadrada anuncio a todos el éxito de su búsqueda.**

Gracias Geo ahora con cuidado por favor páceselo a los chicos **\- Fay instruyo al pequeño ser quien procedió a darle la caja a Demián.**

 **En esa caja estaba una crono esfera la misma que antes había puesto en dificultades al grupo de Vlad estando , la cual al ser sostenida por el joven vampiro se ilumino provocando que todos los presentes se asuntaran , pues temían que volviera a causar problemas como en el pasado en su lugar abrió un portal , el trió liderado por Demián comprendieron que su aventura en Harmonix había terminado y se prepararon para irse.**

Bueno no comprendo muy bien como funciona esto pero les deseo suerte en su futura batalla **\- Vlad declaraba despidiéndose de sus camaradas deseándole suerte en sus batallas venideras .**

 **Observando desde su dimensión Amok furioso observa como nuestros héroes volvían victorioso de sus misiones.**

Si tanto desean ir a casa pues vayan mas no lees prometo que sea como lo recuerdan **– Amok proclamo acto seguido reforzó el hechizo nightmare spirit para luego esbozar una siniestra sonrisa.(11#)**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **1#** :hablo de las peliculas en blanco y negro

 **2#** :aqui dice el intruso al fin esta en nuestras manos

 **3#** :porfin ya no puedo hacer esta carrera

 **4#:** este es tu final cornudo

 **5#:** lo siento señora pero este tipo es más poderoso que los otros que atacaron nuestra isla

 **6#:** Y alguno pensó preguntar primero qué trajo a su inocente sospechoso a nuestra isla

 **7#:** **Hermanos, ustedes creen lo que ese niño nos ha dicho.**

 **8#:** **mundos alternativos, las batallas épicas me parece una semana normal para nosotros**

 **9#:por ahorra vigilemoslo de cerca hasta que llegan los demas**

 **10#:esta cancion aparece en youtube**

 **11#: esto sucede al final de la quest 19**


	24. Quest 22

**Sorpresa y para su deleite les traigo el nuevo cap de esta historia que viene con muchas sorpresas, sin mas que decir que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Quest 22: reboot**

 **Nuestra historia comienza como cualquier otra con el sonido de un despertador con forma de hueso , tras luchar varios minutos por seguir dormido Zeeb se despertó y sigilosamente se deslizo dentro de su casa para ser el primero en usar el baño pero fue inútil debido a que apenas piso fuera de su habitación sus 12 hermanos despertaron , la mitad de sus hermanos utilizo uso el baño del primer piso, obligando a utilizar el baño del segundo piso el cual por suerte fue el segundo en usarlo , tras asearse el joven hombre lobo subió rápidamente a su cuarto para vestirse y así ser el primero en sentarse en la mesa.**

Bueno al menos en esto fui el primero **\- Declaro Zeeb quien iba vestido camisa blanca , chaqueta azul cobalto con su inicial en la parte superior derecho , una gorra de** **béisbol del mismo color que la chaqueta con el dibujo de una luna frente , jeans celeste con rasgaduras y zapatillas blancas.**

Sigue soñando pequeño saltamontes - **Dijo Lola(1#) quien como siempre se había sentado primera en la mesa frustrando al joven lobezno –** De cualquier manera porque te levantaste tan temprano si estamos de vacaciones de verano **– termino diciendo ella mientras que servía el desayuno a tanto ella como él.**

Es que hoy con Frankie y Demián vamos a ver la migración de Wine Ibis – **Zeeb conto a su hermana mientras comía simultáneamente 3 panqueques –** asique – **continuo el –** nos reuniremos temprano para ir a verlos al bosque **Blackland Covert – termino diciendo para luego comer un plato cereal con la forma de huesos.**

y mamá sabe que vas allá recuerda que ella se volvió muy aprensiva desde **… - Lola cuestiono a su hermanito hasta que vio llegar a la madre de ambos guardando silencio de golpe.**

Descuida puedes decirlo desde que perdí a luka **– Lorenza (2#) manifestó pues ya había superado la perdida de su cachorro –** respondiendo tu pregunta si tiene mi permiso después de todo fue uno de los 6 mejores alumnos de su curso **– indico** **la madre lobezna entregándole una mochila con todo lo que necesitaría para su salida .**

Tal como dijo papa confié el poder de mi manada y alcance mi meta **\- Dijo Zeeb tras acabar de desayunar acto seguido se coloco la mochila –** bueno ya me voy despídanme de los muchachos y mi mama que tengas un gran día **\- termino diciendo el joven lobo quien antes de marcharse le dio un cálido abrazo más un beso a mama antes de marcharse.**

 **Tras salir de su casa la primera parada de Zeeb fue una combinación de un moderno taller y laboratorio en donde tuvo que poner su pulgar en un detector de huella para poder entrar.**

¡ADN detectado! Bienvenido Zeeb Fangton **– Dijo el detector de huellas abriendo la puerta tras revisar su registro.**

Un gusto como siempre Galileo **– Zeeb manifestó acto seguido paso al interior de la casa del joven Frankestein y su padre.**

 **Tras entrar el joven lobezno procedió a buscar a su amigo quien como siempre se hallaba en el laboratorio familiar realizando algún experimento.**

Galileo maten el flujo de energía constaste en lo voy por los cristales de Larimar **– Frankie utilizando una bata blanca y anteojos oscuros solicitaba a la IA de su hogar –** aumenta el poder ahorra **– termino diciendo el tras poner los cristales en una especie de batería.**

 **Luego hubo un estallido de luz una vez que el brillo disminuyo se mostro que la batería funcionaba.**

Bueno eso es muy impresiónate pero para que sirve Frankie **– Zeeb sacándose su casco y gafas oscuras cuestiono al joven Frankestein asuntándolo pues no había sentido su presencia.**

Primero cuantas veces te he dicho que toques antes de entrar **– Frankie quitándose sus gafas regaño al joven lobezno –** en todo caso que haces aquí tan temprano **– termino diciendo el interrogando a su camarada quien respondió con cierto disgusto.**

Si recuerdas que tu, yo y Aidan vamos a ir a ver la migración de Wine Ibis verdad **– Zeeb conto a su compañero quien rápidamente reviso su agenda.**

¡Es verdad! Galileo porque no me recordaste que tenía una salida hoy **– Frankie sobresaltado al confirmar la información cuestiono severamente a su compañero IA**.

Porque usted me dijo a mí y a vuestro padre que lo recordaría solo asique confié en su juicio - **Galileo a través de los parlantes del laboratorio contesto a Frankie siendo Zeeb el próximo en hablar**.

Bueno ya no importa prepárate recuerda que debemos pasar a un por Aidan – **Zeeb poniendo fin a la conversación entre frankie y galileo le solicito al joven Frankestein que se alistara para salir**.

Tranquilo para estos casos es que construí mi super alistador 2000 **– Frankie** **tranquilizo a su compañero acto seguido se metió a una particular maquina** – ahorra dime como me veo **– termino diciendo el apareciendo vestido con una camisa verde clara con un cuello alto, una chaqueta verde oscuro, jeans café claro, sujeta por un cinturón negro con una hebilla dorada con 2 truenos cruzados y botas negras mas una mochila de alta tecnología.**

Bastante cool ahora vamos que se nos hace tarde ¡Bye Galileo! **– Dando su aprobación Zeeb jalo a su amigo para que saliera no sin antes despedirse de la IA de la familia de su amigo.**

 **Luego ambos fueron a buscar a su amigo Aidan quien vivía condominio rodeado por mar de lava , al cual solo era posible acceder por un puente que lo unía con el resto de condominio y el mundo mismo , tras llegar a la casa a una casa con estilo antiguo hecha con piedra caliza y volcánica el joven hombre lobo toco un timbre el cual sonó como una parvada de cuervos.**

Ya estoy aquí vámonos rápido **– Dijo aidan quien llevaba puesto aretes con forma de cráneo de color blanco, un collar de cadena de hierro con candado de hierro, camisa blanca con la imagen de un demonio negro en el centro , chaqueta de cuero roja , jeans negros y zapatillas blancas con rayas color morado oscuro mas una mochila rojo carmesí.**

Wow calma amigo porque tanta prisa **\- Frankie cuestiono hasta que llego un pequeño diablillo de uno 7 años vestido con una camisa a cuadros roja , pantalones cortos lila y sandalias negras con calcetines blancos .**

Hermano recuerda que ma y pa dijeron que podría acompañarte hoy **– Joas le recordaba a su hermano mayor la condición que habían puesto los padre ambos para la salida de su primogénito.**

Por mi no hay problema que dices tú Frankie **– Zeeb indico aprobando la idea que el pequeño diablillo los acompañara acto seguido solicito la aprobación del joven Frankestein quien acepto.**

¡Ah! Esta bien puedes venir pero promete que no vas estorbar y vas hacer todo lo que te diga **– Aidan disgustado acepto a regañadientes que su hermanito los acompañara a su viaje al bosque.**

 **Luego de eso grupo abordo un autobús para llegar lo antes posible al bosque** **Blackland Covert, sin perder tiempo fueron a buscar al animal que buscaban en su camino Aidan tuvo que estar persiguiendo a su pequeño hermanito para evitar que se alejara del grupo y se perdiera , Fue entonces que el grupo encontró a los Wine Ibis quienes eran pequeñas criaturas cuadrúpedas parecida a toros , su cuerpo estaba hecho de rocas con picos en la espalda haciéndolos invulnerables a ataques físico , Mientras pastaban antes de partir con su migración anual el grupo de amigo y Joas se instalaron cerca pero ocultos para presenciar el espectáculo que estaba a punto de comenzar.**

Será prudente observarlos desde esta distancia **\- Zeeb manifestaba pues le preocupaba estar cerca de esos animales pese a estar oculto.**

Tranquilo amigo según miss calculo este mejor y más seguro lugar para observar a esas criaturas **\- -Frankie con una computadora de mano le aseguraba que todo estaría bien –** al menos que alguien las asuste porque hay si estaríamos en dificultades **– termino diciendo el contando el peor de los escenarios posible el cual para el parecía distante dado las medidas de prevención que todos hicieron.**

¡Ah! **– Joas grito disparando una pequeña bola de fuego alertando a los Wine Ibis provocando una estampida que amenazaba la vida de nuestros amigos**

 **Comenzó así una carrera para evitar ser pisados por las criaturas , porque aunque pequeñas podían hacer mucho daño subiendo a un gran árbol el grupo evito el peligro, una vez que el peligro paso 2 hermanos tuvieron una pequeña charla.**

¡Que pasa contigo Joas! Porque siempre tienes que arruinar las cosas con tus juegos **– Aidan reganaba severamente a su hermanito quien entre lagrimas respondió .**

No fue mi intención es que sentí que algo me jalo la cola con fuerza **\- Joas contaba al grupo de amigos siendo revisado por una de las maquinas traídas por frankie.**

Pues mi **Ciber doc** no detecta ninguna herida o marcasde garras **\- Frankie contaba a los presentes lo descubierto por su invento aumentando la furia de aidan .**

 **¡ Lo Sabia !** por eso era que no te quería **aquí conmigo** porque lo único que haces es **causarme problemas –Aidan declaro provocando que su hermanito saliera corriendo al ver que había perdido el cariño de su hermano**

No crees que te pasaste de la raya digo el dijo que no fue su culpa **– Zeeb manifestó confrontando a su amigo demonio pues al tener varios hermanos menores sintió la necesidad de defender a Joas.**

No me salgas con eso tu mejor que nadie sabe lo fastidiosos que pueden ser los hermanitos menores **– Aidan negándose a reconocer su falta le reclamaba al joven lobezno provocando su ira pero antes de poder responder se escucho un rugido.**

 **Yendo a ver lo que pasaba encontraron la mochila de Joas rota cerca de una huella de una criatura de cuatro dedos.**

Estamos en problemas chicos según mi enciclopedia de quien es quien en el bosque estas huellas le pertenecen a un **purple hunter – Frankie contando a su compañero mostrándole la imagen de dicha criatura cuadrúpeda , la cual era** **Grande y de color púrpura grisáceo con la espalda jorobada con escamas gruesas , dos cuernos de oro y Su boca estaba hecha de apéndices con forma de tentáculo.**

Dices que una peligrosa criatura mágica se llevo a mi hermanito **– aidan nervioso cuestiono al científico del grupo recibiendo su aprobación .**

Lo peor del caso es que estas criaturas suelen ser los compañeros de caza de los troll del bosque **– Zeeb leyendo una de las advertencias de la enciclopedia de Frankie –** entonces que vamos **…hacer – termino diciendo el para luego ver Aidan alejarse siguiendo las huellas de la criatura.**

Porque será que esto no me sorprende **– Frankie sarcástico comentaba acto seguido tomo su computadora portátil –** Galileo envíale estas imagen y un SOS con nuestra ubicación a las autoridades más cercanas **\- tomando una foto de las huellas y de la mochila destrozada de Joas ordeno a su IA acto seguido siguió junto con Zeeb a Aidan.**

 **Entre tanto un inconsciente Joas despertó en una pequeña jaula buscando como escapar fue confrontado por el troll , dicha bestia media 12 pies de altura era musculoso y de color verde con, pelo en brazos , piernas y rostro , vestido con un taparrabos café.**

Pero miren quien me honra con su presencia dime pequeño cómo te llamas **– el troll cuestiono de forma amable y un tanto siniestra –** ya que no me dices te llamare bocadillo pero primero necesito que engordes un poco **– termino diciendo el colocando varias frutas y pescados fritos frente a él antes de marcharse .**

 **Una vez que el troll estuvo fuera de vista el pequeño diablillo siguió buscando forma de escapar pero fue detenido por otro prisionero que ocupaba la misma jaula.**

Yo no haría eso si fuera tu porque si ese gigante no te mata su mascota lo hará **– Dijo Demián usando una camisa morada con una chaqueta negra , pantalones negros con cierres dorados a lo largo del pantalón y zapatilla blancas con la imagen de dos colmillos pintados a los dos lados del par de zapatos -** haz lo que yo come un poco de la comida y resto ocúltala del grandote **– termino diciendo el para luego ayudar al pequeño a cumplir su plan.**

 **Entre tanto el trió conformado por Aidan , Zeeb y Frankie continuaban buscando al pequeño hermano del joven diablo, perdiendo el rastro del** **purple hunter el grupo comenzó a desesperarse e imaginarse lo peor , frustrado Aidan comenzó a quemar todo lo que estaba a su paso .**

Basta aidan eso no sirve para nada **\- Zeeb manifestaba al ver la destrucion provocado** **por un enfurecido demonio.**

Me sirve a mí , así haremos salir a ese tipo de su escondite **-Aidan fuera de si exponía ignorando el peligro al que se exponía a él y su grupo .**

 **De pronto un chorro de agua salido de la nada apago a tanto el incendio como al joven demonio , luego hizo acto de aparición cierto fantasma y mago quienes se reunieron con el grupo liderado por Zeeb.**

Sabes quemar un bosque es un crimen que se paga con cárcel **– Dijo Austin quien iba vestido con chaleco color dorado , sobre una camisa blanca con corbata roja , pantalones anaranjados y zapatilla deportivas.**

Ademas mira quemaste el hogar de pobres animales que no te han hecho nada **–Gaspar apareciendo vestido con camisa color cian con rayas de color turquesa, pantalones color cobre y unas zapatillas deportivas indico trayendo un pequeño zorro de 3 colas entre sus brazos.**

Me disculpo en nombre de mi amigo es que un animal peligroso se llevo a su hermanito **–Frankie introduciéndose en la conversación conto al dúo formado por el fantasma y el mago.**

Oh ya comprendo a nosotros nos paso igual un troll del bosque nos ataco y se llevo a un amigo nuestro **– Austin manifestaba contando su propia desventura –** oigan **– continuo el –** por esa casualidad tienen algo que le pertenezca a ese chico **– termino diciendo el interrogando al grupo de amigos siendo Aidan el próximo en hablar.**

Tenemos su mochila aunque esta algo maltratada **– Dijo aidan entregándole la mochila de su hermano al mago –** asique **– continuo el –** no sé si se te será de mucha utilidad **\- termino diciendo el para luego ver como Austin derramaba una poción celeste sobre la mochila**

 **De momento a otro la mochila comenzó a brillar y a levita para luego salir disparada obligando el grupo a salir corriendo tras el , Mientras tras haber comido la cantidad justa y haber ocultado el resto tanto Demián como Joas empezaron a desarrollar su estrategia para huir la incluía la colaboración del purple hunter.**

Entendiste bien lo que tienes que hacer **\- Demián cuestiono al pequeño demonio quien asintió acto seguido comenzó su plan arrojando una mandarina despertó a la mascota del Troll.**

¡Hey , montón de pulgas lero , lero ,lero ! **\- Grito Joas mientras que al mismo tiempo se burlaba de la criatura junto a Demián.**

 **Dicha acción provoco una rápida reacción en el purple hunter quien choco de frente contra la jaula , agarrándose fuertemente de los tentáculo de la boca los chicos los ataron a los barrotes de la jaula , luego dejaron que la criatura luchara por liberarse rompiendo la jaula aprovechando su oportunidad para escaparse los chicos corrieron fuera de la guarida del troll, sin embargo este se dio cuenta y comenzó a perseguirlos una vez que atravesaron la salida se toparon con sus amigos , quienes al saber que el gigante los perseguía organizaron una estrategia para dejarlo fuera de combate.**

Salgan miss pequeño bocadillo y aperitivo solo quiero que conozcan a al señor mazo **– Dijo el troll agitando su arma mientras buscaba a Demián y Joas**

Muy bien si tanto nos quiere venga por nosotros **– Demián saliendo confrontar al colosal villano tras esquiva uno de sus ataque se convirtió en murciélago e hizo que lo siguiera.**

 **Tras largos y angustiosos minutos volando el joven vampiro le dio un beso al aire a su perseguido antes de desaparecer de su vista del troll, entonces el gigante se resbalo con canicas mezcladas con aceite provocando que cayera al piso y antes que pudiera levantarse la tierra crujió antes de quebrase revelando un hoyo de al menos 45 metros de profundidad, aunque el troll saltara no lograría salir del agujero en un buen rato. Luego de eso y ya más tranquilos el grupo se reagrupo y se felicito mutuamente por el estupendo trabajo que habían hecho, entonces Aidan abrazo dulcemente a su hermanito sorprendiendo a sus amigos tanto nuevo como viejos.**

Lo siento mucho Joas, eres el mejor hermanito que alguien puede pedir y me alegra que estés bien **– Aidan reconociendo al fin su falta se disculpo con su hermanito sin dejar de abrazarlo.**

De acuerdo con eso resuelto y por curiosidad que los trai al bosque a ustdes3 **– Zeeb interrogaba a su nuevo grupo de amigos siendo Austin el próximo en hablar.**

Pues la verdad vinimos a ver la migración de los Wine Ibis y encontrarlo a ….. **el** – **Austin declaro** **sacando su varita inmovilizo e hizo visible a** **un pequeño mono con ojos grandes negros y cabello plateado largo y sedoso quien estaba jugando con la cola de aidan** **.**

Por fin te atrapamos escurridizo momo **– Decía juguetonamente Gaspar acariciando la cabeza del inmóvil mono confundiendo a Aidan y su grupo.**

Verán este pequeño era un animal que iba ser entregado al padre de Austin para que lo criara **\- Demián comenzó a narrar la historia dando paso a Gaspar –** pero su dueño lo perdió cuando venia sobrevolando este bosque **– tomando la palabra el joven fantasma continuo con el relato –** Asique aprovechando nuestro viaje me propuse a encontrarlo, pero no fue fácil ya que este pequeñín le gusta hacerse invisible y hacerle bromas a los demás , sobre todos a los monstruos con cola a quien se la jala sin que se den cuenta **– terminando el relato dio a sus nuevos compañeros un dato que hasta ese momento les era desconocido.**

Entonces debió haber sido el quien le jalo la cola a Joas antes y como era invisible no pudimos verlo **– Frankie uniendo los puntos compartió su conclusión con sus camaradas siendo Demián el próximo en hablar.**

Pero ya es tarde ah esta hora la manada ya debe haber abandonado el bosque para continuar con su migración **– Demián viendo la posición del sol indico desanimando al grupo de chicos monstruos a excepción de Gaspar.**

Bueno al menos el día no fue pérdida total ya que conocimos e hicimos nuevos amigos y vencimos a un troll gigantesco **– Gaspar viendo el lado positivo de lo sucedido comento a ambos grupos recibiendo su aprobación.**

Que dicen si almorzamos todos juntos para celebrar nuestro encuentro **– Austin propuso a sus compañeros quienes aceptaron gustosos a excepción de Demián y Joas quienes habían comido suficiente en su encierro.**

 **Parecía que la aventura había acabado pero desafortunadamente se escucharon alaridos y llanto de una criaturas, provocando que el grupo fuera a investigar encontrando varias criaturas encerradas en jaulas de acero entre las cuales había** **Wine Ibis y para sorpresa del grupo dos troll gemelos de bosque de unos 4 pies de altura, quienes estaban encadenados y con lagrimas en los ojos.**

Entonces tengo a los Wine Ibis más una sorpresa 2 troll de bosque **– Dijo un hombre 70 cm de altura, robusta y musculosa vestido como cazador armado con muchas armas hablando por celular –** perdí varios hombres capturando su pedido asique el precio se ha triplicado y antes que diga que no …..oh ya veo los tendrá en 3 días **– termino diciendo a modo de amenaza solo para recibir 4 veces lo que pidió colgando su teléfono para luego prepararse para irse.**

Entonces vamos hacer algo o solo vamos a quedarnos mirando **– Demián cuestiono a sus amigos tanto nuevos como viejos siendo Frankie el próximo en hablar.**

Yo ya hizo grabe su conversación y tome fotos de todas sus jaula **\- Dijo frankie sosteniendo entre sus manos una combinación de su computadora y altavoz** \- y **– continuo el –** ya hice que galileo se la mandara junto al otro mensaje que ya mando a la autoridades asique deben llegar pronto a nuestra ubicación **– termino diciendo el impresionando al grupo de Demián y parcialmente a sus demás amigos.**

El siempre es así de asombroso o solo cuando viene al bosque **– Gaspar interrogo a sus nuevos compañero de equipo siendo Zeeb el próximo en hablar.**

Mas o menos ahorra en lo que llega la policía tenemos que asegurarnos que ese tipo no se vaya alguna idea **– Zeeb conto a sus compañeros de equipo acto seguido cuestiono a sus compañero de equipo siendo Austin el primero en hablar.**

Yo tengo una idea y necesitaremos ser rápido ok **– Austin indico a sus amigos para luego explicar en que consistía su nuevo plan.**

Señor por favor ayúdenme **\- Dijo Joas quien apareció muy mal herido frente al cazador quien rápidamente fue atenderlo.**

Mi dulce pequeño pero quien te hizo este acto de salvajismo **– el Cazador amablemente cuestiono al pequeño Joas mientras que al mismo tiempo le curaba las heridas.**

Troll super grande y su perro grande **– Joas de manera infantil contaba al cazador su amarga experiencia –** por suerte cayó en un hoyo no muy lejos de aquí **– termino diciendo el llamando profundamente la atención del cazador .**

En serio llevarme con él y te prometo que no le volverá hacer daño a alguien **– El cazador declaro con malicia armándose con todo tipo de trampas y armas tranquilizantes.**

Entonces cuanto tiempo durara tu hechizo de **"falsas heridas" – Aidan cuestiono al joven mago pues con el día que habían tenido le preocupaba el bienestar de su hermanito.**

Lo suficiente para liberar a estas criatura espero **– Aidan manifestó dando una respuesta un tanto ambigua al joven demonio.**

Entonces no perdamos el tiempo y comencemos a trabajar **– Demián tomando el liderazgo de la situación instruyo a todos que comenzara a trabajar.**

 **Usando cada uno sus habilidades especiales lograron liberar a casi todas la criaturas a excepción de los hermanos troll , quienes tras ser desencadenados se mostraron reacios a aceptar la ayuda de los muchachos .**

¡Ya se! **– Dijo Zeeb sacando una gran barra de chocolate** – tranquilos pueden confiar en nosotros no les haremos daño **– termino diciendo el atrayendo los hermanos troll fuera de la jaula pero en vez de estar felices sus caras se llenaron de terror.**

Bien , bien que tenemos aquí unas cucarachas que quisieron pasarse de listos **– Dijo el cazador sostenido a un inconsciente Joas a quien el hechizo le había dejado de funcionar –** ustedes acaban de meterse en graves problemas ahorra será mejor que se metan dentro de esa jaula **….**.o sino **– termino diciendo el amputándoles con su arma a los chicos quienes lo veían inmóviles pues no sabían que hacer.**

Aléjate de mi hermano **– Declaro aidan encendiéndose como una antorcha acto seguido lanzo una ráfaga de fuego que quemo tanto la mano como el arma del cazador liberando así a Joas.**

 **Rápidamente Zeeb rescato al hermano de su amigo, tras dejarlo junto con los hermanos troll formo junto sus amigos una línea de defensa para defender a las criatura y Joas. Furioso el cazador comenzó a disparar con su otra manos sus armas y trampas para herir o capturar a su rivales , quienes nuevamente trabajaron en equipo para defenderse de los ataques propiciados por el villano , por desgracia sus ataque aunque precisos no eran lo bastante fuertes para someter al hombre oso con el tiempo este logro capturar a cada uno de los chicos monstruos.**

De verdad creyeron que unos mocosos podrían vencer al cazador más buscado del mundo **\- el cazador se jactaba tras a ver superado a los muchachos ignorando que cierta criatura entro en el campo de batalla.**

Solos no claro pero aun nos has conocido a nuestra arma secreta **– Gaspar de forma maliciosa conto al villano quien al sentir una respiración tras el se volteo de golpe.**

 **Ante el apareció el troll de antes que casualmente era padre de los troll que el cazador intento llevarse , utilizando su garrote el troll mas grande comenzó a golpear con dureza y repetidamente al hombre oso dejándolo fuera de combate , luego libero a los muchachos acto seguido se reunió con sus hijos quienes le contaron como los muchachos habían venido en su auxilio mientras que al mismo tiempo disfrutaban del chocolate ofrecido anteriormente por Zeeb.**

Bueno yo, lamento haber intentado comerlos antes es que se ah vuelto difícil conseguir comida desde que comenzaron a construir por aquí y yo tengo que alimentar a mi familia **– El troll del bosque se disculpaba por los problemas que había causado mientras que al mismo tiempo contaba su motivación.**

Lo entendemos y si promete no volver a intentar comernos o otras criatura creo que podemos ayudar con tu problema **\- Demián hablando en nombre del grupo propuso al troll quien intrigado escucho el plan de los muchachos.**

 **Luego de un rato la policía llego para arrestar al hombre oso, utilizando la información dada pudieron poner tras las rejas al cazador, ademas los chicos recibieron una cuantiosa recompensa apareciendo ademas en todos los diarios del país , utilizando una parte de su recompensa lograron convertir el bosque del troll en un santuario para que así este pudiera prosperar con sus hijo, a quienes iban a visitar de vez en cuando para jugar y disfrutar el estofado de verduras y pescado del papa troll con quien entablaron una solida amistad . Los días pasaron y un día Frankie junto con Demián convocaron a sus amigos a un edificio en la ciudad en la que todos Vivian.**

Entonces para que nos llamaron tan temprano **– Aidan cuestiono aun adormilado debido a que aun no era su hora para levantarse.**

Podríamos decirles o mejor vamos a mostrarles **– Frankie conto a sus compañero de equipo acto seguido abrió la puerta del local.**

 **Al entrar el grupo descubrió que estaba lleno de consolas de videojuego , un laboratorio , algunas computadoras , una biblioteca , una cocina bien equipada entre otras maravillas.**

Wow este es buen motivo para levantarse temprano de todas formas a quien le pertenece este lugar **– Zeeb manifestó despertando de golpe tras contemplar el lugar que lo rodeaba en especial la cocina.**

A nosotros, bueno en realidad le pertenecía a la corporación de mi padre hasta que lo compre **– Demián conto a sus compañeros sorprendiendo a mas de alguno pues no esperaban una respuesta así.**

Luego de lo que vivimos se nos ocurrió formar nuestro propio negocio para ayudar a quienes lo necesite **– Frankie conto a sus amigos los motivos que lo llevarlo a el y Demián a comprar el local.**

Eso suena a trabajo y les recuerdo que estamos de vacaciones **– Aidan aun adormilado indicaba a sus compañeros antes de caer rendido en un sillón del local.**

Ademas que le diremos a nuestros papas **– Gaspar agregaba a la conversación preocupado por la reacción de sus familiares.**

Eso lo bello de todo nuestro negocio será de varios trabajos y de recuperar animales perdido **– Demián argumentaba contando de lo que se trataría su trabajo** – y **– continuo el –** si en unos de esos encontramos a un tipo como el cazador nadie podría culparnos por capturándolo **– termino diciendo explicando su plan completo a sus compañeros de equipo.**

Siendo así cuenta conmigo **– Dijo Zeeb siendo seguido por Gaspar –** y conmigo **– luego fue turno de Austin** – papa estuvo orgulloso de mi al llevarle a momo asique esta bien **– contesto el joven mago dando su aprobación dando su aprobación al plan de sus amigos siendo aidan el ultimo en hablar .**

Si digo que si puedo dormir la hora que ustedes me arrebataron **– Aidan cuestiono a sus amigos nuevos y viejos recibiendo su aprobación –** entonces si mientras no tengamos que usar uniformesacepto **– termino diciendo el dando su aprobación a su compañeros para luego seguir durmiendo.**

Pero esperen nos falta un nombre para que todos nos conozcan **– Austin índicos a tanto frankie como Demián quienes sonrieron revelaron un letrero con luces de neón.**

 **(tras leer nigthmare spirt poner esta cacion:** Evil Music Mix 10 (dark epic music)(13#)

 **Dicho letrero decía "Creeps S.A" mientras los chicos celebraban su nuevo trabajo la siniestra nightmare spirit los vigilaba pero no desde su base lunar sino desde el castillo de las dos hermanas, el cual de alguna manera había recuperado su gloria pasada solo que más siniestra .**

Lección nunca envíes locales hacer el trabajo de uno **– Nightmare spirit declaraba refiriéndose al cazador que había contratado para reunir mas vasallos .**

El habrá fallado pero le juro que nosotros no lo haremos mi reina **– Dijo Night Star apareciendo junto con los demás muchachos a excepción de Magic Wish-** y con los traidores no tendremos piedad **– termino diciendo el haciendo referencia a su antigua camarada Magic.**

 **(aquí termina:** Evil Music Mix 10 (dark epic music)

 **Entre tanto en otra parte del mundo de los monstruos se abrió un portal del cual salieron luka , Kai y un yeti .**

Hogar dulce hogar **– dijo Kai siendo acompañado por los aullidos de luka siendo el yeti el próximo en hablar.**

Solo espero que no sea muy tarde **– manifestó el yeti con la voz de Magic Wish para luego adentrarse a ese mundo junto con los 2 pequeños.**

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 **1#y2#: las dos llevan la misma vestimenta que en** **Quest 11: lejos del hogar P.T 3: Desde otra perspectiva**

 **3#: esta cancion se encuentra en youtube.**

 **sin mas que decir los espero en el proximo capitulo, nos vemos y cuidense**


End file.
